Memoirs of a Hitokiri
by Hitokiri Sakura2012
Summary: What if Kaoru was also a feared Hitokiri during the bakumatsu? Her mission... search out and kill the Hitokiri Battosai. But what if fate had a completely different twist in store for the two Hitokiris?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

Please don't sue me! I don't have a lot of money! I understand fully that all of the characters, thoughts and ideas from Rurouni Kenshin rightfully belong to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am grateful that he has come up with such a wonderful world that I can play in! I have written this story purely for the amusement of myself, my friends and any online readers who would care to read it. I will not publish it or try to sell it- Thanks for giving me such animated characters to use!

Italicized words with '' around them represent thoughts.

Italicized words with "" around them represent words that had been spoken or thought in the past.

Plain italicized words are Kaoru's writings.

For those of you who are not familiar with the Japanese culture, I have provided a glossary of the words and phrases that I have put in the story. Also, I need to explain the importance of names and what one calls another person, and their significances.

When you meet someone for the first time, it is usually proper to call him or her by his or her last name first. For example, Kenshin's last name is Himura, so Tae calls him Himura-san. That is what Kaoru also called him when they first met.

By doing so, it signified a more aquaintance-like relationship, giving a certain amount of expected respect. Tae never had a close relationship with Kenshin, so she always called him Himura-san. However, as they grew closer and more intimate, Kaoru and Kenshin began calling each other by their first names, completely dropping the honorifics(san) attached to them.

By tacking these honorifics onto another's name, it is symbolic of their relationship and the amount of quiet respect amongst them.

The Japanese culture is laden with respect and therefore, these honorifics help to differentiate the closeness of relationships.

In the story, I have used over a hundred Japanese words and phrases. Please refer back to this front page if you need help translating them. I think they are all pretty self-explanatory when I use them, however, and you might be able to translate them yourself.

**GLOSSARY**

**A**

**Aah-** Yes

**Akabeko-** The name of Tae's restaurant

**Ano-** Um…

**Arigatoo-** Thank you

**Arigatoo Gozaimasu-** Thank you very much

**B**

**Baka**- Stupid; moron; idiot

**Bakumatsu-** revolution

**Battosai-** Nickname Kenshin earned for perfecting every move in Battojutsu

**Battojutsu-** The skill to attack by drawing the sword- usually a 'one strike' attack

**Busu**- ugly (nickname given to Kaoru by Yahiko in original series)

**C**

**-chan- **used after a person's name usually to express intimacy and affection; cutesy term also meaning little

**Cho- **even (in a gambling game, like even numbers)

**D**

**Daijoubu desu ka?- **Are you ok? (can also be said as just 'daijoubu?')

**Daimyo-** feudal lord

**Demo- **but

**Deshi- **apprentice; student (Baka deshi: stupid apprentice)

**-Dono- **Added on to a name to show deep respect.

**Dooitashimashite- **Don't mention it; you're welcome

**E**

**Erhu-** A Japanese instrument, very similar to a violin

**F**

**Futae no Kiwami-** Double Master; Sanosuke's famous attack

**Furo**- bath

**Fushimi- **A small town just outside of Kyoto. (In my story, I claim it to be a diamond mining town- I have absolutely no idea if it is or not- I made it up to fit my storyline)

**G**

**Gatotsu- **Fang stab (in the series, it is Saito's attack. However, in my story, it belongs to Cho.)

**Gohan(yo)- **(It's) Dinner

**Gomenasai- ** sorry; (Honto ni gomenasai- I am really sorry)

**H**

**Han-** Odds(in a gambling game, like Odd numbers)

**Haori-** A half coat; men's traditional wear

**Hentai-** Pervert

**Hitenmitsurugi Ryu- **Kenshin's famous sword style; consists of many attacks

**Hitokiri- **Assassin; direct translation- 'man slayer'

**Honto- **really

**I**

**Iie-** no

**Irrashaimase- **Welcome! (Can also be just irrashai)

**Itai-** Ouch!; that hurts

**Isogu- **Hurry up!

**Itatchi-** Weasel (nickname given to Misao by Saito in the series. Sanosuke gives it to her in my story.)

**J**

**Jaa mata ashita- **See you tommorow (ashita-tommorow)

**Ja ne-** See you

**Jigoku no Odori-** Dance of Hell; Kaoru's final and most powerful attack. (I made it up completely)

**Jou-chan-** affectionate term given to Kaoru by Sanosuke; direct translation is 'young girl'

**Juppongatana **Name of Takeda Kanryu's force of men (Shishio's strongest group of fighters in the series)

**K**

**Kami-(sama)- **God

**Kamiya Kasshin Ryu- **Kaoru's sword style. Not sure of exact translation, but in my story Kasshin means the 'sword that protects.' Just made that up)

**Katana- **sword

**Kenjutsu- **Swordsmanship

**Kimono- **women's traditional robe-like outfit

**Kitsune- **fox (Name given to Megumi by Sanosuke in the series)

**Koibito- **Boyfriend/girlfriend; lover

**Konbanwa- **Good evening (Usually used after five or six in the evening)

**Konichiwa-** Good afternoon

**-Kun- **Added to name when addressing colleagues or younger people- seems to be used mostly for boys, but can be used for girls.

**Kuzu ryu sen- **Nine headed dragon; one of Kenshin's attacks. Used to strike nine different spots on an opponent; nearly impossible to defend against

**Kyoto- **Once the capital of Japan; Tokyo is today

**M**

**Maa maa-** Ok, ok!; It's alright; clam down

**Mou!-** Gees!

**Mochi- **Japanese dessert made from sweet bean paste, wrapped in rice cake

**Minna-** Everyone; all

**Mizu-** Water

**Meiji Era- **Era after the reign of the Tokugawa family; 1868-1912

**N**

**Nee-chan-** Older sister(affectionate term) Oneesan is proper term

**Ne?- **Right?

**Nii-chan- **Older brother(affectionate term); Oniisan is proper term

**O**

**Ohayou (gozaimasu)- **Good morning

**Okaasan- **Mother; also can say 'Kaasan' for short

**Okashira- **Leader

**Omedetoo- **Congratulations; happy (Otanjoobi Omedetoo- happy birthday)

**Origami- **The art of paper folding

**(O)tanjoobi- **Birthday

**Otoosan- **Father; also can say 'Toosan' for short

**Owari- **The end

**Oyasumi (Nasai)-** Good night

**P**

**Pocky- **A type of Japanese candy

**R**

**Ronin- **Derogatory name for a Samurai

**Rurouni- **Wanderer

**Ryuu no Hi- **Dragon's Fire; one of Shishio's attacks (Once again, I made it up.)

**Ryuu no Hiko- **Dragon's flight; one of Kaoru's attacks. She learns it from Shishio. (I made it up)

**Ryu Tsui Sen- **Dragon Mallet Flash; one of Kenshin's favorite attacks. (I _didn't_ make this one up)

**S**

**Sakabato- **Reverse-blade sword

**Sake- **A Japanese alcohol

**Sakura- **Cherry blossom

**-sama- **Attached to name to show great respect; basically means 'Lord'

**Samurai- **Warrior

**-san- **Respectful term added to name; means 'Mr., Mrs., Ms.

**Sanjuu no Kiwami- **Triple Master; upgraded form of Sanosuke's Futae no Kiwami

**Sayonara- -**Good bye (for good)

**Sensei- **Teacher; also means doctor (Gensai-sensei is a doctor)

**Shinnai- **wooden sword

**Shinsengumi- **Tokugawa family security force in Kyoto; directly translates to 'newly selected corps'

**Shoji- **Japanese sliding doors made out of paper and wood

**Shun Ten Setsu- **Instant Heaven Kill; Sojiro's final technique in my story

**Soshite- **And

**Sou Ryu Sen- **Twin Dragon Flash; One of Kenshin's battojutsu techniques (not made up)

**Sukiyaki- **A Japanese beef dish; usually thinly sliced beef with teriyaki sauce

**T**

**Tabi- ** Japanese socks

**Takoyaki- **Japanese snack; a paste of wheat flour and octopus cooked into little balls (Eeewww)

**Tanuki- **Raccoon; Nickname given to Kaoru by Megumi in the series

**Tatami- **Floor mat

**Ten Ken- **Heaven's sword; One of Sojiro's attacks

**Tobi Izuna- **Flying lightning; one of Raijuta's attacks in the series, but is one of Kaoru's in my story

**Tofu- **Bean curd

**Tori-atama- **Chicken head; bird head; nickname given to Sanosuke by Cho in the series

**Tsuki- **The moon

**Y**

**Yakisoba-** Japanese fried noodles

**Yakitori- **Japanese skewered grilled chicken and vegetables

**Yokatta- **Oh good; Thank goodness; I'm glad; Passed tense form of oh good, used when things went well or turned out ok

_**Yosh!- **Good!; Alright!_


	2. Ch 1 Reflections and Fateful Meet

**Chapter One Reflections and fateful meetings**

_How do you take one's life and write it out on paper? How can you convey all of the experiences, changes and emotions that one has undergone in mere words? To tell the truth, I think it is impossible. But in this tale I am about to tell, I will try my best. I'm not even sure as to why I am writing this down. I suppose I am inspired to because I feel that this needs to be heard._

_This is the story of two of the most feared Hitokiri during the revolution; the real story. Most don't know it because, well, this is the first time it will have been told._

_This is about a time and a place, about triumph and defeat, trust and betrayal. But, above all the rest, this is about love. A love that, to this day, is alive and strong in me. But alas, this love was not to be realized. Our dreams were crushed and stolen from us._

_Now, all that is left of me, Kamiya Kaoru, is the shell of what I once was. When he went away, I felt as if my soul was cleaved in two, never to be whole again._

_All my days with Takeda Kanryu, I thought I had been that way. A shell of a person._

_It wasn't until I met him that I realized I was so much more, and that I had so much worth living for. Not having him in my life has taken its toll on me…but though I realize these things, I must live on…for that is one valuable lesson that I have learned throughout my years._

_Fate can be cruel, but I accept it willingly, knowing that this is the least I can do to repent for all of the lives that I stole during the bakumatsu._

_The Meiji Restoration…such a bleak time for many of us. But we all fought for what we believed in, and some of us fought because we were forced to, our very lives depending upon it. If it hadn't taken place, maybe I would be happier because I would have been free to love back then. However, if it hadn't taken place, I would not be sitting here listening to the happy sounds of my nieces playing, or to the sounds of Yahiko, my first student, practicing. I would not be who I am today._

_Everything happens for a reason. It is whether or not we have the strength to endure our pain and hardship, for without those things, one can never truly know happiness…_

"To the left, girl! Are you stupid! That's it! Keep going!"

Kamiya Kaoru gave her instructor a dry look. _'Ugh! He is so stupid!'_ She thought inwardly of the man who stood before her, sword raised.

He was tall, probably about 6'2 or so, with a well toned build. The problem was, you couldn't tell due to the bandages that covered his entire body. His face and head were wrapped with the white cloths as well, revealing only his nose, mouth and beady red eyes.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she said flatly," It would be nice if you knew what you were talking about, Shishio, like for instance, telling me to my left."

He snorted. "You had better watch your mouth Kamiya, if you want to live to see your eighteenth birthday in two days!"

In a flash, Kaoru was upon him; grabbing him by the wrist and twisting it back hard, so she was now behind him with his arm pinned. Shishio let out a painful yowl.

Kaoru smirked. "What was that about living on, master?"

Shishio scowled as he tried to maintain his stability, his knees shaking slightly.

"Don't forget who I am Shishio. You should eat those words quickly. I may be young, but I am still a Hitokiri."

Scowling even deeper, Shishio made a move to elbow the girl in the ribs. Grabbing onto his arm, she twisted that one behind him as well, bringing the bandaged man to his knees, tears begging to prick his red eyes.

"I swear, you and Takeda Kanryu will regret it one day that you ever trained me to be an assassin. I have utterly surpassed you in strength and speed."

"That may be, my pretty pet, but never forget just who is in charge here. Unfortunately for you, I have control of all of your family assets, and not to mention, you little sister…" Takeda Kanryu drawled through puffs of smoke.

Kaoru looked up from behind her raven locks of hair to stare at him.

"My my, such hatred in those eyes…pity, you're such a pretty young thing…" His arm snaked out towards her. She was off of Shishio in an instant and he fell forward, his hands to the cold ground of the courtyard they were in.

The smooth sliding of steel was heard as Kaoru swiftly drew her katana, and fear flashed in Kanryu's eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by his cocky attitude once again.

"You know, I could have you killed right now. But I still need you Kaoru-chan"

She cringed at the familiarity associated with the name.

His eyes darkened dramatically. "You WILL do as I say, or I will have Tsubame killed. And you know I will do it. I had no second thoughts about slicing through your father's throat, or your mother's, once I was done with her, that is."

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. Sheathing her blade, she brought her fists to her sides. Perspiration dripped from her forehead to the ground.

"Are we crying pet? There there, I said I wouldn't hurt her, as long as you and Megumi do my bidding. Isn't that a fair trade?" She didn't look up for several moments.

Her hands relaxed. Lifting her head so she was eye-level with him, she spoke.

"One day, Takeda Kanryu, I will see you dead." She spat venomously.

Taking out another cigarette, he lazily eyed her. "Yeah, yeah, nothing I haven't heard before. But until that day, you will continue to do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." She ground out.

With that, he swaggered away. Kaoru defiantly started after him, until he disappeared out of the courtyard.

"Heh, stupid bitch, you'll get yours one day."

Without taking the time to look, Kaoru swiftly brought her fist to Shishio's face. It connected and he once again crumpled to the ground.

"You had that one coming for a long time now." She stalked away to the kitchens, hungry after her long workout.

There she found Megumi, her older sister of three years, preparing dinner.

"You really should watch what you say and do, Tanuki."

"Oh shut up Megumi, what do you know?" Kaoru said in irritation, although her voice held no edge.

The older woman took her attention away from the vegetables she was chopping to give Kaoru a disapproving look. "I know how you feel Kao-chan. It's how we all feel. But we need to think about Tsubame now. At this point, we don't even know where she is, or if she is even alive!"

Kaoru clenched her jaw at this. "I know she still is."

Megumi grabbed her by the shoulders. "How Kao? Have you seen her?"

There was such desperation in her voice that Kaoru couldn't lie about it.

"Yes, just two days ago. Kanryu thought that I needed some reassuring, so that I would continue with his jobs. He blindfolded me and led me to where she was. I didn't recognize it at all. But I saw her, Megumi. She looked terrible. She sounded as if she may be ill. I pleaded with Kanryu for you to have a look at her, but the bastard wouldn't have it."

She looked down at her scarred hands. She couldn't stop the salty tears from falling any longer. They were few at first, but when they fell to her hands and traveled down one of her many scars, she couldn't bear it any longer.

Throwing herself onto Megumi, she cried hard. "Oh Megumi! If only I had been stronger then! If only I was how I am now, I could have protected her! All of us! She was only two years old! She has never known us, or the love that we have for her!" She fisted the back of Megumi's apron, burying her face in her shoulder.

Megumi circled her arms about her body, feeling each sob that wracked it as she soothingly ran her fingers through Kaoru's silky black hair, shushing her. "Shhhh, it's ok, Kao-chan. You did the best that you could. Don't lose hope now, we need you too much. Me, Tsubame, Yahiko, we are all here because of you. If you didn't make the sacrifice to be Kanryu's Hitokiri, then we all would have been as good as dead! You have protected us! And you continue to protect us."

She held Kaoru like that for a while, letting the girl cry her pain onto her shoulder.

_'Poor Kao, having to do such horrible things, all to protect us from him…Kami-Sama, how long will it be like this? Forever?'_ Megumi felt her own tears prick at her chocolate eyes. _'No! I can't cry, I must be strong for her! For us all.'_

Kaoru pulled back from her sister's embrace to look her in the face. "Thank you Megumi, I needed that"

"It's ok to cry, Kao. Even the feared Hitokiri Sakura needs someone to listen to her." Kaoru snorted at the name.

Hitokiri Sakura, the public had dubbed her.

She wasn't sure exactly why the name Sakura. It wasn't like it came from a special sword stance or something, like the Hitokiri Battosai. She supposed it was because she was a woman, the first woman to be a Hitokiri, ever, and the name was rather feminine.

"Are you listening Kao-Chan?"

Kaoru immediately snapped out of it to stare at her sister.

"Now, can you manage a smile for me?" Megumi asked gently.

Kaoru lifted the right corner of her mouth. Her smile usually turned out to be more of a smirk, one that she wore many times as a Hitokiri.

Megumi smiled widely, saying, "That's more like it. Now, I just realized that I forgot some tofu at the store. Would you mind running and getting me some?"

The younger girl sighed. "No, I suppose I could use a break and get away for a few moments." She said as she grabbed the wooden bucket used for the tofu.

"Thanks a lot." Megumi said and Kaoru began to turn away towards the door.

Megumi stepped forward, saying, "Oh, and Kaoru? I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Kaoru blinked in surprise for a moment. Megumi expressing her love for her in words? That was rare… it was rare for any love to be shown to any of them in the Takeda mansion.

She flashed Megumi a brilliant, genuine smile." I love you too, Nee-chan." And then she was gone.

"The beautiful are ugly, the ugly are beautiful.

The clean are dirty, the dirty are clean.

The good are bad and the bad are good…"

Kaoru sang softly to herself as she walked the old dirt path to the town of Kyoto.

_'Why am I remembering this song now? Okaasan used to sing it. It's actually a pretty hypocritical song if you ask me. How can the clean be dirty and the dirty be clean? You are either one or the other, right? Okaasan used to say that what it meant was everyone had the choice to be what he or she wanted to be. You see, a person could be dirty one moment, and then change their path for good and become clean again. Humph.'_

She snorted. Someone like Takeda Kanryu could ever be clean again.

_'But then, what about you? Could you ever be clean again?'_

No, perhaps not. But that didn't matter. All that mattered to her was getting her family and friends away from the despicable man.

Her eyes darkened at the thought of him. It seemed like yesterday that everything happened, when in reality it had been ten years. Ten terrible years since that man had come into their lives, shattering them. They had been happy once, so very happy.

Kaoru allowed herself to become engrossed in her memories, unaware of the dust she was kicking up onto her kimono.

_"Okaasan! Where are you? Answer me! Megumi! Tsubame! Otoosan!"_

_A frantic eight-year-old Kaoru ran through the hallways of her spacious house, coughing heavily from the thick black smoke that threatened to envelope her at any moment._

_Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, stinging as they trailed in rivulets down her dirt smudged face._

_Her house was on fire._

_It started so suddenly in the night that she was still trying to shake off her sleep. A scream pierced the air, shaking her to her very core._

_"Okaasan…"_

_She put on more speed toward the horrifying sound and burst through the double doors to the family's large dining room. She was not prepared for the sight that met her innocent eyes. There, at the dining table was her father, sitting in his usual spot._

_His head was missing._

_Instead, it was on the floor, just inches from where she was standing. She paled, eyes wide, and a wave of nausea threatened to make her wretch._

_"Kaoru!"_

_She snapped out of it and looked up to find her mother held fast in the arms of Takeda Kanryu, her father's business partner. Her beautiful mother had a knife to her once porcelain throat, her clothing ripped and tattered in various places, her shining black hair now matted with sweat and dirt to her face._

_"Kaoru! Find you sisters and run from this place!" She begged. "Run!"_

_But Kaoru couldn't run. She couldn't move a muscle, frozen to the spot where she stood._

_She still didn't comprehend what happened next, or what drove her to do it. Maybe the thought of loosing her mother, maybe her father's sightless eyes staring at her from the floor._

_Something in her snapped._

_She grabbed the knife from the table and with an animalistic scream, she charged Kanryu._

_"Let her go!"_

_Fully preparing to kill the man, she charged forward without fear._

_For a brief moment, Kanryu paled, but soon smirked when the knife was snatched from her hand. A heavy blow to the side of her head dropped her. She fell to the floor with a heavy thud, her eyes swimming. Looking up through her hazy vision, she saw a man, obviously one of Kanryu's lackeys, staring down at her with a cruel smile._

_"Now where do you think you're going little girl? To save you mother? Why, she's already a dead woman anyway, so why bother?" He laughed evilly as her eyes shot open and she sat up with a start._

_"Okaasan!"_

_"Oh, she's not dead yet, but she will be."_

_And with that, Takeda Kanryu brought the knife he was holding across Kamiya Izayoi's throat. Blood spurted from the gash, spraying Kaoru in the face slightly. Kaoru stared, unable to cry out. She watched as her mother struggled in vain in Kanryu's grasp, horrible gurgling sounds coming from her as she tried to speak. She looked at Kaoru one last time and with all of the love and affection that one dying could musters, she smiled at her daughter before going limp in Kanryu's arms. The man dropped her cruelly, and she landed next to Kaoru with an ominous thud._

_Kaoru was in shock._

_All time stopped as she stared at her mother on the floor._

_"Hey, what should we do with the girl? Kill her too?" She vaguely heard a voice in the background. All sounds had become muffled, her breathing labored, as panic welled within her little frame._

_"Oh, no. I have big plans for these girls. All three of them. Find the other two and bring them to my house." The other man bowed to Kanryu, and swiftly headed to do his bidding, leaving Kaoru with him alone._

_"What am I to do with you now, little bird? Put you in a cage? Yes, that sounds ideal. I could see it in your eyes. You hold great potential, if properly trained. Yes, I know just what to do with you…"_

Kanryu's words echoed in her mind. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the stranger before her. She stepped another step and then crashed right into him.

"What the hell?" The words escaped her mouth as she began her descent to the ground.

_'I didn't even realize that there was someone in front of me…'_

Instinctively, she shut her eyes, bracing herself for the fall. But it never came. Instead, she found herself wrapped in the arms of someone. A man.

She looked up swiftly, regained her footing and stepped away from him. Her eyes scrutinized him rapidly, taking in his appearance.

He wasn't that much taller then herself, maybe 5'11, 6 foot. He wore a traditional Haori of navy blue, and a hakama of white. But the things that stood out to her the most were his hair and the sword strapped to his waist. He was obviously not an ordinary man.

_'Red hair? Unusual for you to see around here…'_ She thought before locking eyes with him. She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine as she viewed his amber orbs.

He raised an eyebrow and Kaoru felt herself flush as she looked down, saying,"I… I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I guess."

"I can see that. I was just standing here minding my own business, and here you come charging like a boar out of nowhere!" The man said in a playful manner and her cheeks reddened more.

"Well, excuse me! If you had seen me coming, why didn't you move out of the way?"

He blinked his tawny eyes, saying, "I really didn't think you would hit me, I mean, I'm the only person standing here. I thought you would have at least felt my presence a little…"

Her blush deepened and she found herself becoming more flustered by the moment.

"I told you, I'm sorry, I was deep in thought, ok?"

"What about?"

She looked at him incredulously. "I've only just met you and you think I'm going to tell you this? I don't even know your name!"

He smiled, chuckling as he responded, "I suppose not. It's Kenshin. Himura Kenshin." He extended his hand to her.

She regarded him coolly, refusing his hand. "Well, it's nice to me you, uh, Himura-san, but I really must be going." She sidestepped him.

"You won't even give me your name?" He asked to her retreating form.

Stopping for a brief second, she turned to look at him, her eyes guarded. "I don't get involved with strangers. It's bad for business." She continued on her way.

_'Yeah, I know what you mean…'_ He thought to himself before he started down the trail.

Meanwhile, Kaoru walked slowly as she contemplated her strange meeting.

_'I can't get so lost in thought. Hitokiris need to be more aware than that if they are to survive…'_

She slapped her hand to her forehead. "What am I thinking? It's not like I'm on the job right now. I'm just a normal girl right now, and he's a normal guy. I didn't have to be so rude…"

_'Normal, huh? You will never be normal again, and you know it.'_

She shook her head, smiling." No time for those thoughts, girl, let's get that tofu before Megumi gets worried for me." She sighed as she reached town.

_'But still…those eyes of his. He seemed friendly enough, but something about them shook me up a little…'_ She thought as she made her way through the crowded streets to the tofu stand.

_Little did I know that that day, the wheels of fate would begin their movements once again, hurdling me towards a future that I was powerless to stop. Those eyes, Kenshin's eyes, pierced my very being in a way that I couldn't explain, and to this day, I still see them in my dreams…"_


	3. Ch 2 For the Ones She Loves

**Chapter Two - For the Ones She Loves**

"Hey, Jou-chan. How's your sister?"

"Nice to see you too, Sanosuke. Hey, did I ever tell you that your hair reminds me of a chicken?" Kaoru giggled as she stared up at her friend.

He was 6'4, with brown spiky hair that seemed to stick out everywhere around his red headband. He wore a traditional white gi with black edging, his torso wrapped with white cloth.

His handsome face scowled slightly, his deep brown eyes holding a small amount of embarrassment in them as he asked, "Oi! What did I ever do to you Tanuki?"

"It's ok, Sano, I know you are in love with Megumi, I just have to give you a hard time about it."

His cheeks visibly reddened as customers around the tofu stand began to chuckle. "Who's in love with who, Tanuki?" He shoved his hands into the pockets of his white gi and looked off to the side, trying to let the remark roll off like it was nothing.

"Hello Kaoru-Chan! Long time no see, dear." The old man who owned the cart stepped in front of Sanosuke.

"Konbanwa, Gensai-Sensei. It has been awhile."

"Is Sano bothering you again? I knew he would be trouble when I hired him!" The old man said with a wink.

Sanosuke grumble something about everyone being against him all the time and Kaoru laughed. "No, no, I was actually the one giving him the bad time. I'm actually here because Megumi forgot the tofu for dinner."

"She did?" He looked puzzled. "I swear she picked it up earlier today…"

Kaoru looked surprised for a minute, and then smiled warmly. _'Just like Nee-chan to know when I needed a break.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll just head to the Akabeko for a visit!"

"Take care Kaoru-chan!"

"Bye, I'll see you later! Oh, and Sanosuke, you should ask Megumi on a date or something. I bet she would love it!" She winked and laughed at his incredulous expression. "Ja ne."

She turned around to head to the Akabeko, the most popular restaurant in town.

_'Good old Sanosuke. What would we do without him?'_

The twenty-year-old ex-gangster came into their lives about 3 years ago. He was pretty well known on the streets of Kyoto for his street fighting abilities. That is, until he crossed paths with the Hitokiri Sakura.

Kaoru smiled at the memory. He was so bent on beating the "woman that was a Hitokiri" that she found it oddly funny. She couldn't bring herself to kill him. That was a first for her. She had never lost a fight, and she had never left any of her victims alive. Something about him stilled her blade at the last moment.

After hearing the Kamiya children's predicament, Sanosuke stuck by them like a limpet. And then, when he met Megumi, it was all over for him. Anyone could see it. Megumi held him off, though.

Like Kaoru, she didn't want to become involved with any outsiders. It would bring to much pain.

Besides, Sanosuke didn't know the truth.

He thought Megumi was studying to become a doctor, like her mother. True, that was Megumi's real desire, but what Kanryu forced her to do with her knowledge was far from saving lives.

Megumi thought that if Sano knew, he would think her a terrible person.

Once again, Kaoru's thoughts darkened as she focused on Kanryu._ 'One day, we will escape. I will tell Sanosuke the truth, and surely he will help us.'_

Kaoru had been formulating an escape plan from day one, but for some reason or another, it never could be utilized.

_'One day…'_

"I wonder what Tae-san has extra of today? I hope its rice balls! I love her rice balls." She stepped into the restaurant and peered around for Tae. "Konbanwa Tae-san! You here?"

A petite auburn haired woman with a kind face poked her head out from the kitchens. "Oh! Kaoru-chan! Irasshaimase! It's been awhile."

Kaoru bowed to her respectively. "Yes, too long I'm afraid. How are you doing Tae-san? How's business?"

The older woman smiled. "It's going great Kaoru-chan. And I am also well. How is Megumi? Well, I hope. And Tsubame…Oh!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Kaoru-chan, it slipped out…"

Kaoru looked at her with saddened eyes and smiled. "It's ok, Tae-san, it was only natural for you to ask that, right? Yes, Megumi is doing well. And Tsubame…well, I'm not sure, but I think she may be ill."

"Oh my! I do hope she's all right! Not being able to be by your sides must be so hard for all of you."

Tae-san was one of the only people who knew about Kaoru and her family situation. She knew what Kanryu forced them to do, and yet had remained a strong constant in their lives. She helped them whenever she could, whether it was money or food, and never asked for anything in return.

"Kaoru-chan, may I say that you look more and more like your mother everyday? You are simply beautiful, dear. You have her blue eyes and her hair." Tae offered kindly.

The young girl smiled at that. So like Tae to praise her, even when she didn't deserve it. "Arigato, Tae-san."

Tae was best friends with her mother, from when they were children. She grieved deeply when Izayoi died. She tried going to the police about the crime, knowing fully that Kanryu was the cause. But she had no proof, and he threatened her life if she became too deeply involved.

Kaoru had begged her to stay out of it. She just couldn't bear the loss of another loved one in her life. Tae reluctantly agreed, silently vowing to get them out of there someday.

"Here, Kaoru-chan, I have some rice balls left over from lunch. Would you care for them?"

"Oh thank you! I was just thinking about those too! I had better eat my fill now so that the brat doesn't get to them first." She said with a snicker.

"Well, at least give Yahiko-chan one, ok?"

"Don't let him hear you say chan, he gets so mad at that!"

The two women chuckled; fully aware of what the ten-year-old's face would be like if he did hear it.

Kaoru looked out the window to the setting sun. "My gosh, is it that late? I've been gone for nearly an hour and a half! I had better get going. Arigato, Tae-san, I'll try to get away more often to see you!" Kaoru said, making a quick exit for the door.

"You take care of yourself, Kaoru-chan. Don't try to hard to take everything on your own shoulders. Let others help where they can, ok?"

Kaoru looked at the older woman with grateful eyes. "Ok, Tae-san, I will try."

And with that, she left.

She began to walk faster, but decided it would be better to run. She leapt from the ground and soared to the rooftops. Leaping from one to the other, she hurried as fast as she could.

_'How did time fly so fast? I guess it took me longer than usual to get there because I was so lost in thought on the way…'_

Speeding up to momentums only a Hitokiri with her amount of training could achieve, she leapt fluidly from rooftop to rooftop, her movement graceful and smooth.

She arrived back at the mansion, not even a bead of sweat on her brow despite her exertions.

The moment she opened the door, she knew something was wrong.

Megumi stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a worried look on her face. Yahiko, the ten-year-old servant boy, stood close to her, looking equally as anxious.

However, she did not focus on them. Instead her gaze traveled up the stairway, to a very angry faced Kanryu. Shishio stood to his left, and Sojiro, a boy of about eighteen years, stood to his right, his ever-present smile never faltering.

Bringing his fist down hard on the railing of the stairs, Kanryu burst out, "Where the hell have you been girl? You have been gone for almost two hours! Who gave you permission to come and go as you please, like you had a choice or something?"

He was fuming.

Kaoru thought for a split second. _'Tofu. Shit. Didn't buy tofu. Aha…'_

" I went to get these." She held up Tae's rice balls.

"You were gone to get rice balls for TWO HOURS!"

Inwardly, she winced, knowing she had really made him mad. Her exterior, however, remained calm. "Yes Kanryu, I remembered that Sojiro was visiting today and knew that rice balls were his favorite.

"Ah! Kaoru-san, how kind of you to think of me!" Sojiro said as he started down the stairs. She watched as the brown-eyed boy made his way over to her, his dull brunette hair falling over his face as he looked down.

Kaoru didn't miss the way Yahiko looked hungrily at the rice balls. She knew they were his favorite as well, but he never was allowed that luxury. In fact, he wasn't allowed much of anything.

"Arigato, Kaoru-san, for your gracious gift."

"Uh, yeah, no problem." She tried to put on a fake smile, but knew he could see through it.

He didn't look like much, but Seta Sojiro was just as skilled, if not more so, than she was when it came to kenjutsu. He was rather frightening, never showing any other emotion but cheerfulness, even as he sliced through flesh.

"I have an important mission tonight for you, my pet."

Kaoru returned her gaze to a calmer looking Kanryu. _'So that's why he was angry. He couldn't find me for his important mission.'_

"So who is it this time?" She asked in a monotone voice. Kanryu smirked for a bit, confusing her for a moment.

"General Yamagata."

Kaoru gasped. There was no way to hide her surprise.

"Yamagata. As in the leader of the Imperialist army…" She voiced it more like a statement than a question. She knew the answer anyway.

"Very perceptive Kaoru-chan." He said almost sarcastically.

"You really are the lowest, aren't you?" She hid her eyes behind her bangs. "You trick everyone around you into believing that you are Imperialist, but in reality, you want to get rid of the government, using me to do your dirty work! No one knows that the Hitokiri Sakura is YOUR assassin! They all think that I am a terror, out to rid the land of peace, when it's always been you…"

Her fists shook by her sides. She thought about striking him down right then and there. A thought that was not very far from her mind at any one time. But she knew it was futile, at the moment. No one else but he and Sojiro knew where her sister was kept. Not even Shishio. Kanryu was smarter than that to tell the burned man her whereabouts.

He knew perfectly well that Kaoru surpassed Shishio in strength long ago and could probably torture it out of him.

And Sojiro…he was Tsubame's caretaker. He watched over her and made sure she was kept alive.

_'Yeah, barely…'_ She thought bitterly.

"Be that as it may, I can't have the new government prevailing in this revolution. The Meiji era never should happen. What will happen to my precious opium trade then?"

"Fuck you and your drugs, Kanryu!" She ground out. "You think I give a damn about your indulgence in other people's pain?"

They all stood silent for a moment before the familiar strike of a match was heard and Kanryu's noxious fumes permeated the air.

He reached into his pocket, revealing a map with some instructions on it. "You will find him here, at the Akabeko tonight. Seems he is a regular there. You will strike swiftly and silently. I expect it done by midnight."

She stared at his hand like it was a venomous snake for a moment before ripping it from his grasp.

He turned to head upstairs. Stopping, he turned slightly. "Oh, and Kaoru, don't try anything funny, like tipping of the restaurant owner or anything. I wouldn't want to be forced to take action on someone close to you."

She stood there for a while, after the cruel man had descended the stairs.

"Mph, these are sooo good Kaoru-San!" Her attention was directed to Sojiro, who stood right next to her munching Tae's rice balls.

She looked disdainfully at him. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare myself." She began to head to the basement where she, Megumi, and Yahiko were quartered, along with the rest of the servants and maids of the mansion.

_'Servants and maids are generally paid these days, so I guess you could consider us all slaves…'_ She thought to herself.

"Kao-chan, can't you at least eat something before you go?" She saw her sister looking at her with pleading eyes. She was about to decline, but thought the better of it.

_'I need to keep up my strength. If we are ever going to escape, then I need my energy. What good would I be to them all if I had to be carried or something?'_

"Ok, Nee-chan, I'll eat." Megumi sighed a little, relief evident on her face.

Leaving Sojiro alone to enjoy his rice balls, Kaoru entered the kitchen and patted Yahiko on the head, ruffling his short spiky hair. She smirked as the ten-year-old evaded her touch, turning to stare defiantly at her. He was wearing his haori of faded yellow that he always wore, his green hakama equally as faded. His dark brunette hair looked almost black, only showing it's true colors in the sunlight.

Blinking at her through chestnut colored eyes, he folded his arms, asking, "When will you teach me, Busu?"

The Hitokiri scowled the slightest at the name, not liking to be called ugly by a ten-year-old. She smacked him a bit more forcefully on his head, this time quickly enough that he couldn't escape it. Ignoring his indignant yelp, she stared at him.

"When you stop calling me Busu, Yahiko-CHAAAN!" She narrowed her eyes and smirked evilly, knowing how angry she was making him.

"Stop calling me chan!" He whined.

She bopped him again and this time, he gave chase. She ran around the island in the kitchen, behind Megumi, taunting him all the way. "Yahiko CHAN! Yahiko CHAN! Yahiko CHAAAAAN! HAHAHA! Its just so cuuuute!"

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" Megumi's demanding voice cut the air.

They immediately stopped and looked sheepishly at the older woman. She had a frown on her face, trying very hard to keep the smile from appearing. It was a loosing battle.

"Oh, come now Kitsune, what's wrong with some fun?" Kaoru poked at Megumi.

"I just can't stand for immaturity, Tanuki!"

They glared at one another for a moment, pretending to be offended at the names. But Megumi couldn't hold it any longer. She chuckled small at first. Then it turned into full-blown laughter.

Kaoru smiled gently at her sister, lost in the beauty of the moment. It was very rare that any of them laughed, or even smiled anymore.

Kaoru and Yahiko joined in the amusement, as it was infectious.

When their merriment calmed, they sobered almost immediately. Kaoru glanced at the time. Six O'clock Pm. She had six hours to complete her mission. A mission she really didn't want to complete. But would, for the sake of her loved ones.

She looked sadly at their meal. A few vegetables and some tofu in a water based broth. The same as always.

Damn that Kanryu, how did he expect people to survive on this all the time?

Megumi saw the look. "Hey Kao-chan, remember the feasts we used to have? Mom's cooking was so delicious! I just know that when everything is done, we will be able to cook like that again, and share it with Yahiko!"

Yahiko visibly brightened. "Really Megumi Nee-chan?"

She looked fondly at the boy, and didn't miss the affection in Kaoru's eyes. "Of course, you are family, so it would only make sense."

" I wish we could eat something else now." He whined miserably.

Kaoru sighed. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she turned it so his palm faced up. "I was saving this for you." She dropped a rice ball in his open palm.

He looked at her and then the rice ball, surprise evident in his voice. "But I thought these were Sojiro's…"

She snorted as she folded her arms. "You actually think I would buy that slime ball some of those?"

Yahiko seemed to accept this and made quick work of the treat, shoving it in his mouth. Kaoru laughed a little. It was almost as if he was trying to eat it as fast as he could, to make sure that no one could take it from him. She didn't blame him. The poor boy was never given anything other than the bare essentials for life.

They all were treated that way, but Yahiko had never known a life outside of this one, unlike Kaoru and Megumi. He didn't know the joys of family, or the love of a mother and father. Sure, he looked to the two women as sisters, but it just wasn't quite the same.

She felt the same pity well up in her as she always did when she thought of him.

_'It's almost the same as Tsubame. No, it's exactly the same. She is only two years older than him, she wouldn't remember anything of our previous life.'_

Yahiko had been with Kanryu for as long as she had been. For ten years. He was the son of a previous business partner of Kanryu's. But when he ended up dead, like Kaoru's father, Kanryu had taken Yahiko as well; treating him as a personal servant from the time he could walk.

What was it with Kanryu and killing off his business partners?

Kaoru had found out later in life that her father died because he wouldn't go into the opium business with Kanryu. He had threatened to tell the authorities if Kanryu opted to get into such a despicable career.

Her father never saw it coming. He had no idea that Kanryu had such a strong force as the Juppongatana behind him…

"Here. Eat."

A bowl of food was placed before her. She eyed it. To tell the truth, she really didn't feel like eating. She rarely did just before she went on a mission. Her stomach always did too many flips. But, knowing Megumi asked it of her, Kaoru reluctantly picked up her chopsticks and forced it into her mouth. She chewed automatically, hardly tasting it as it slid down her throat. Not that it had much flavor anyways.

"Thank you Nee-chan for this. It's great." She said as she finished it off and stood to wash her dish.

"You don't have to lie for my sake Kao-chan." Megumi countered kindly. "Just think about keeping up your strength and come back to us safely tonight."

Worry was evident in her sister's voice, though she always tried to hide it. Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned to leave.

"I always do, Megumi. You know that. I am THE Hitokiri Sakura. The most feared assassin in all of Japan right now!" She made dramatic sweeping gestures with her hands.

" I know Kao-chan, I just can't shake the feeling that something will be …different tonight. I don't know what, but I can feel it."

Kaoru smiled. "Never fear. I have never lost a battle with anyone. No man stands a chance against me!"

She put on a show for them; to make things better, even though the dread of what had to be accomplished tonight threatened to over take her at any moment. She gave one last smile.

"No man, except for the Hitokiri Battosai." And she disappeared out the door.


	4. Ch 3 Second Meeting

**Chapter Three- Second Meeting **

_As I concealed myself in shadow, Megumi's words echoed in my mind. She felt it too._

_As a Hitokiri, I was exceptional at perception, but if she had felt it as well, than something definitely was amiss. I had no idea what was to come, or what the consequences would be if I took General Yamagata's life. No doubt he would be well protected. I had to find his whereabouts and observe him first. Only then would I get a good idea of how to go about this. So, without faltering, I headed to the Akabeko, never missing a step, heading towards that fateful meeting that would change my life forever…_

The fluidity of her movements was without a doubt as graceful as one could get. She moved like the wind, silently making her way to town.

Kaoru opted to travel amongst the trees that lined the path, rather than blatantly upon it. Assassins never showed their face to anyone when they were on the prowl. She looked up. A little after eight pm. The stars hung in the thick blue black that was the sky, twinkling like fireflies.

She would have greatly loved to stop and enjoy their beauty had it not been lost on her at the moment. She was in Hitokiri mode, with only one thought on her mind: search and destroy.

Kaoru was not at all a cold hearted person by nature, but after killing for so long, it was like she became a completely different person altogether. After self-anylization, she realized it was probably because she despised what she did so much, that she cut her true self off from it completely. When she killed, she was completely devoid of emotion.

_"Hitokiri are not allowed to feel. No emotional ties, no mercy, and above all else, no love."_

Shishio's words to her rang back from so long ago.

Not allowed to love.

But she already did. Her family. And that's what spurred her on, knowing that she was protecting them in the only way she knew how. That's exactly why she never wanted to get involved with outsiders. It was hard enough to have Sanosuke, Tae and Yahiko involved in her life. If anything ever happened to them because of her, she didn't know what she would do.

_'I would kill the bastard.'_ She thought with conviction. The more she thought about it, the more her confidence wavered, however.

_'You would do that now. You could do it. But you can't. Not without Tsubame being set free first. Damn that Sojiro. Always so passive, and with that ever constant smile. I'd like to wipe it clean off his face with my sword.'_

She smirked slightly, the smile not reaching her eyes. _'Such a violent girl I've become…'_

Being Tsubame's caretaker, Sojiro knew where she was. Kaoru had tried countless times to get any information from him that she could, but to know avail. She had made a promise that as soon as she did find out anything, she would tell Sanosuke and set her plan in action. Whatever plan that was…she still hadn't come up with a fool proof one. She had hoped Sano would help with that part.

Quietly, she walked into town, staying in the shadows of the houses. Quickly pressing herself against the wall of one, she literally melted into the black as a few passersby came through. When it was safe, Kaoru took out her kimono from her bag and put it on over her tight fitting ninja like outfit.

She proffered a tighter fit because number one, she was a woman and number two, it made battle easier for her, not to have baggy clothing getting in the way. She made that mistake during one of her first fights, catching her sword on her hakama and nearly costing Kaoru her life.

Grabbing her mask and shoving it into her kimono sleeve, she dropped the bag. Seeing some bushes to the side, she concealed her katana. She stared at the spot for a brief second, memorizing it so as not to loose her sword.

Stepping out into the light of the torch that was set upon the path, she made her way to the Akabeko. It was show time.

Kenshin sat in the back of the restaurant, in a secluded spot, sipping on green tea. He would usually prefer a little sake, but he had to remain very alert tonight. Looking to his right, he spotted General Yamagata in his favorite spot, talking animatedly with his companion. A noise to the left brought his amber eyes swiftly to it and he observed a drunken man smashing his sake cup to the floor.

"These damn Imperialists! Thinking they can come in and just take over everything! What about us? The people? Don't we have a say!"

"Here here!" All of his drunken red-faced companions joined into his words, getting each other very worked up. Kenshin didn't miss the glance that Yamagata-san spared them.

_'Stupid morons. Don't they know that the imperialists ARE fighting for the people and so they can all have equality? There are so many still loyal to the Tokugawa Shogunate, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves if there were no need for Samurai in this country anymore…'_ He thought to himself.

The new Shogunate was trying to establish a sense of order and equal opportunity amongst Japan, and therefore, there wouldn't be anymore need for individual Daimyo, to whom many Samurai were still loyal. The old ways were definitely engrained in the renegade Ronin.

_'I mean, I understand a bit about how they feel…I live by the sword as well. But…times are changing. Soon, there won't be a need for bloodshed. And I want to help to bring about that kind of world.'_

The new Government had decided to open the isolated nation of Japan to Western countries, and the Samurai had come forward with a very violent reaction, saying that their country was no place for 'Western Barbarians.' As Japan began to become more and more Westernized, the men who still carried the spirit of the warrior fought to remain in control, and many of the new government officials were in danger of assassination.

_'Like Yamagata-san.'_ Kenshin thought as he took another sip of tea.

_'Since the establishment of the Shinsengumi, things have calmed a little…but Japan is still in the throws of the Bakumatsu…and Kyoto still needs men like me…'_

His attention was directly diverted to the young woman that stepped through the doorway. It was the girl from earlier. Kenshin took a moment to look at her. She was beautiful. She had a slim figure, but looked to be strong.

_'Maybe she studies martial arts?'_ He thought as he continued to scrutinize her.

Porcelain was the right word to describe her facial features. Her ivory skin shown in the dim light of the restaurant as her black tresses, which were pulled into a high ponytail, brilliantly shined with blue highlights. As she got closer, Kenshin's breath nearly hitched when he caught sight of her eyes.

Stunning…and, deadly?

It was the first word next to stunning that popped into his mind. Even from fairly far away he could see how blue they were, like the depths of the ocean.

_'How come I didn't notice them earlier?'_

He pondered this for a moment, and then his eyes widened a bit when she sat down with Yamagata. Did she know him?

His intense eyes flicked back and forth between the two, trying to pick up on their conversation. He could just barely hear it over the melee of the Akabeko.

"Why hello, and who might you be young woman?" Yamagata asked her kindly.

"Oh, I just wanted to come and sit next to the most powerful man in Japan for a moment, Yamagata-san. Kaoru is my name."

Yamagata looked a bit surprised, but then smiled.

"Well, it's nice to know I have someone who sees me for who I am." He joked.

Kaoru observed whom he had with him. There was one man, who sat smoking his cigarette. She watched as he eyed here warily, as if he could see right through her. It unnerved her a bit.

"Allow me to introduce Hajime Saito of the Shinsengumi." Yamada said and Kaoru could barley conceal her shock.

_'Of the Shinsengumi?'_

They were a group of fighters who protected the new Shogunate, while trying to keep the peace in the now blood stained streets of Kyoto. They were undeniably strong warriors who believed in the government, and the fastly approaching new era.

_'What the hell am I getting myself into? Fighting with the Shinsengumi now? What else could surprise me tonight, huh?'_

Although, as Kaoru thought about it, she has been fighting the Shinsengumi all along. It was them that put a bounty on her head because of all the government officials she was killing off. But no one knew her true identity, save those closest to her. She always wore a mask, and some people speculated if she was really a woman or a man.

She always laughed a bit at that. Leave it to these blockheads to think that a mere woman wasn't capable of such atrocities. Close-minded fools. It would eventually be their downfall as Kanryu sent her to pick them off one by one.

"Kaoru-san?" She shook from her thoughts and smiled at Yamagata. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, here and there, but mostly Hokkaido. That's where I was born. I came here for my father's business ten years ago and here I remain." She forced a fake chuckle.

"What kind of business?" Saito spoke up. For an instant, intimidation was evident in her blue eyes, but was gone in a flash.

Kenshin didn't miss it.

"He was a Kenjutsu instructor. He is no longer alive, and so I took up where he left off."

Kenshin had noticed the scars on her hands. Very similar to his own. She seemed normal, but why was he getting an odd vibe from her? Almost like a frightened deer that longed to leap away from the danger? She did a marvelous job of concealing this, but not much escaped Kenshin's ever-observant nature.

Who was this girl? He was determined to find out before the night was through. With that thought in mind, he buried his head in his newspaper, taking care to conceal his face and hair completely so she wouldn't recognize him.

His hair was shockingly red, with darker crimson and gold highlights. He also had a scar on his left cheek, traveling from the corner of his mouth to his ear. She would no doubt recognize him and it would foil his plans to find out who she really was.

_'Why am I so interested? I shouldn't be. I could never drag her into my business. It would be unfair to subject someone like her to my kind of life.'_

Kenshin stared at his reflection in the liquid that was his tea.

_'She wouldn't want to become involved with someone like me after knowing who I really was anyways. I'm surprised she didn't recognize me when we bumped heads today, anyway. I should just leave it alone.'_

Kenshin peeked over his paper and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw Kaoru leading Yamagata out the door by the hand, in a very familiar way.

His eyes narrowed. _'Is she doing what I think she is?'_

This time, his eyes did pop out of his head when she leaned in and placed a kiss on Yamada's cheek as they headed out the door.

_'Oh. So she's a common whore. Figures. Seems all the pretty ones are.'_

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He should have been following Yamagata, as he was hired to protect him, along with many other important government officials. But Kenshin felt a little sick to his stomach as he thought about what Yamagata and that woman were inevitably going to do.

_'I'll give him 20 minutes. That should be enough time.'_

He cringed slightly. Whores bothered him quite a bit, actually. Most other Hitokiris he knew of had a new woman every night. But not him. He was just…different. He steered clear of women in general, afraid of the attachments that usually came along with them. If it were up to him, he would never get involved with a woman. Ever.

_'I can't believe he fell for it so easily! I guess a little sake and a pretty face go a long way. Still, I wish I didn't have to kiss him…'_

Kaoru still shuddered inwardly at the contact earlier. It was not because Yamagata was a disgusting man by any means, but Kaoru truly believed that you saved that kind of thing for the one that you loved.

_'But you probably won't ever find anyone who will love you after all that you have done, so why bother with that silly dream anyways?'_ She thought a little bitterly.

_'Stop this, you have a job to do.'_

She mentally slapped herself and immediately regretted it when she came back to the reality that Yamagata's hand was strategically placed on her rear. A little perturbed, she wriggled out of his grasp, trying very hard to feign innocence.

"Oh, Yamagata-san, isn't it a little soon? Don't we need to leave a little to the imagination until we find a secluded spot?" She tried to blush a maidenly blush.

"Yes, sorry Kaoru, I jumped the gun a little didn't I?" He chuckled.

"Tell me, Yamagata-san. Are you married?" She tried to make conversation while they walked.

"No, unfortunately, my wife died of cholera three years ago. I have no children, either, making me a pretty lonely man."

She felt a twinge of pity. But it was gone as quickly as it came. She could not afford to pity the "target" or she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"I am sorry to hear that Yamagata-san. How about here?" Kaoru pointed to an abandoned dojo, pretty close to where she hid her weapon.

"Ok, if this is what you want…" He closed in for a kiss. Once again, she evaded him and came loose from his grasp.

"Well, you need to go in there and wait for me. I have to get more…comfortable…" She said in as seductive of a voice as she could muster, considering what she was about to do. He blushed a bit, and Kaoru could only speculate as to what was going through the man's mind.

"Ok, I'll be waiting. Don't take too long." He gave here what she decided was a sly smile and closed the shoji door behind him.

She let out a long sigh. Her heart began to pound now. It was almost time, and then it would be over.

Shrugging out of her kimono, she tossed it under some brush. She would have to remember it later. She held her mask up, putting it on quickly. It covered her face and head so that only a bit of her skin around her eyes showed, her ponytail poking through a hole in the back. She took out a small container of black cream from her pouch at her waist and a very small mirror. Quickly, she dabbed the thick makeup around her eyes with the efficiency of one who had done this many times. Throwing the cream back in her pouch, she moved to the bush where she concealed her katana. Retrieving the blade, she slid it into her belt at her waist.

Stopping in front of the door, she took one last look at the twinkling stars above and flung it open. Yamagata whirled around.

"Who are you?" He asked, fear already permeating the very air around him. "Where did Kaoru-san go?"

"Oh, that silly woman who is lying dead in the bushes? I thought she would be in the way, so I disposed of her. I can't have a woman getting in between me and my prey." She said wickedly.

Yamagata paled. His palms began to sweat and he wished severely that his protector were here. He was no coward, but he was unarmed, a little drunk, and he knew exactly who this woman was.

"Hitokiri Sakura." His voice shook slightly.

"So you know my name. That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I'm sure you knew that I would come for you eventually. What I didn't expect is that you would allow yourself to become so off guard so easily. I've been watching you all night, and knew I had the perfect opportunity when you slunk away with that whore." She said smoothly.

"Why? Why do you want me dead?"

She faltered ever so slightly, being thrown off a little by the direct question. "Sorry, nothing against you personally, but you are an Imperialist. The highest ranked of them all."

"So, cut off the head of the snake and leave the rest writhing leaderless until it dies, right?" He cut in.

"You are very perceptive, you know that? Nothing less from the General of the Army, however. Tell me, just how much ass did you need to kiss to get that position? How many lives did you ruin and take to climb to the top?"

She knew she was getting a little worked up, knowing that so many politicians and government officials were dirty, and had no qualms about stepping on the weak to get to the top. Like Kanryu.

"I don't know why I feel the need to defend myself, I can see you intend to take my life either way. But I'll have you know that I am nothing like that!" He said forcefully. "I believe in peace with every fiber of my being, and I would do anything for this country. Even die." He held up his head proudly as he spoke.

For a moment, Kaoru felt a twinge of respect for him. But it faded quickly when reality sunk back in. She needed to kill this man to save and protect her family. It may be a little selfish, she thought, but what choice did she have?

She knew he was stalling her for time. That's why he kept talking. But why was she stalling as well? Normally, she would have slashed him by now and been on her way. What were they both waiting for…?

With a crash, the shoji doors flew off their hinges and to the floor. And there he stood, framed by the starlight. The only man she ever feared to meet in battle.

The Hitokiri Battosai.

She could see it in his eyes. He was out for blood. Hers.

She knew right then that he was the one hired to protect Yamagata. How could she have been so stupid? Of course it would be him. The whole of Japan knew that they were working for opposite sides.

Damn that Kanryu! He knew this would happen! What, was he sending her to her death already? What about his other plans? As he stepped into the torchlight, her eyes grew wide and her mouth dry, recognition spilling over her.

_'It's him! The man I bumped into earlier! How could I have not recognized him? The hair, the scar, the eyes…'_

But the man she ran into before was much kinder and gentler than this one. It was almost like two different people.

_'Idiot, Kaoru, of course its like that, it's the same for you!'_

"Hitokiri …Sakura, huh?"

His voice was like silk, deadly quiet and calm and she felt shivers run down her spine.

"Hitokiri Battosai, I presume. An honor." She found her voice at last. It was equally as deadly. "You are in my way. I suggest you move. I have business with the man behind you."

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow that." His eyes burned into hers, his gaze like molten lava, so intense that Kaoru wanted to tear her eyes from it.

_'If looks could kill…'_ She thought for an instant.

But she would not give in. She was equally as feared as he and she would be damned if a man would get the best of her in combat.

Before she could blink her eyes again, the other Hitokiri was upon her. She barley had time to draw her blade. Sparks flew as the katanas collided. Leaping back from one another, they struck again and again, each trying to catch the other off guard.

Kaoru's eyes glazed over and took on a surreal gleam, much like the Battosai's. Her eyes turned from blue to light green almost instantly as she engaged in battle.

Nothing else mattered now.

She needed to defeat this man if she wanted to survive, and then assassinate her target as well.

With a feral scream, she launched towards the red haired man, bringing her sword crashing towards his chest. He countered smoothly, almost too easily, and back flipped out of her reach, only to launch right back with his own attack. She parried this one just barley.

Jumping back, they stared at one another. No hatred was evident in their eyes. Only the desire to win.

Kaoru sunk into her best stance, the Ryuu no Hiko. This attack was meant to bring down the opponent with one swift strike. The Battosai immediately recognized it and dropped to his own stance. A Battojutsu called Sou Ryuu Sen. It was said that he had perfected every move in Battojutsu, earning him the nickname Battosai.

Green stared at gold, time seemingly standing still for the briefest of moments.

Without warning, both Hitokiris launched at one another, each determined to get a hit this time.

"RYUU NO HIKO!" Kaoru's cry pierced the air as she flung forward with all of her might.

Steel clashed with steel and both skidded to a halt. Their breathing labored, sweat coursing down their faces, they once again locked eyes.

"A draw." The Battosai stated.

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. "You aren't going to kill me? What about the bounty on my head? I hear it's worth a large sum…"

"I'll let you if you give up on Yamagata-san tonight. He has already retreated anyway."

Kaoru glanced around swiftly. The General was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit!" She swore lightly under her breath. She had gotten so caught up in the fight that she hadn't realized he had escaped.

"And as for the bounty, I don't fight for such petty reasons." He continued.

Kaoru stared at him in disbelief. It was the first time she had ever met a man like this…

_'Who is he?'_

Quickly sheathing her blade, she gave him one more look before she swiftly slipped through the door, disappearing into the night.


	5. Ch 4 Kanryu's Plans Revealed

**Chapter Four Kanryu's Plans Revealed**

_'I'll kill him! I am so going to have his head on a silver platter when I get back!'_

Kaoru was seething, to put it lightly.

How could he do this to her? He knew! That bastard. He knew all along that Battosai would be the one protecting Yamagata.

_'What the hell could he be thinking?'_ She cursed.

Swiftly and silently, she made her way back to the Takeda mansion. She was angry and confused at Takeda's move, but what puzzled her further was the fact that Battosai had let her go. Was it because she was a woman? No, she remembered the look in his eyes clearly. He had been out to kill and he certainly didn't hold back.

Could it be that perhaps they truly were matched in speed and ability? No, she had a very hard time matching his speed. She shuddered at the remembrance of his eyes. She never wanted to face him in battle again. But she knew it was inevitable if she continued to try to kill Imperialists.

Damn Kanryu! She burst through the doors, not caring that it was close to midnight, or that she was causing a huge seen.

"TAKEDA KANRYU!" She yelled for all to hear.

Megumi's worried face peeked up from the stairs leading to the basement. Relief flooded her visage, but was replaced again by concern. "Kaoru! You're bleeding!"

"Wha-?" She followed Megumi's gaze to her arm. It was a hairline cut, but it was still bleeding, being so thin and precise, that it would bleed for quite awhile before the skin fused back together.

_'When did he-'_ She thought confused. She didn't think on it anymore.

She watched the tall, wiry slim man in his mid-thirties stalk down the stairs casually, a cigarette hanging from his thin mouth. His plain brown hair was parted down the middle, and combed against his face, where small, beady brown eyes stared at her. Takeda Kanryu came to stand in front of her, a pleased look playing about his ugly features. Pushing the glasses on his nose up a bit further, he asked, "So, I trust the job is done, my pet?"

Violently, Kaoru grabbed onto the collar of his expensive business suit and with much force, slammed him back into the wall behind him. His head hit the hard surface with a thud and dazed him momentarily. Then, angrily, he gritted through his teeth,

"What the hell was that for?"

"You lied, you scum!" She spat. "You knew he would be there and yet you sent me to my death anyway!"

Kanryu feigned ignorance. "Did you kill Yamagata?"

"NO!" She emphasized her word with another forceful shove against the wall.

"I told you, HE was there, YOU IDIOT!"

The man's lips curled into a sneer. "Why, pet, whoever are you talking about?"

Kaoru was through playing games. She punched him hard in the face, drawing blood. "The Hitokiri Battosai!" She finally yelled.

Megumi flinched as she gasped. _'What is he doing involving Kaoru in a fight with that man?'_ Megumi thought she may have a heart attack, she was so worried now.

Kanryu sneered again, wiping the trickle of blood away from his mouth.

"I will let that one slide Kaoru-chan, as I still have need of you. But, I never forget offenses like this and you will pay dearly for it one day."

She snorted. "You are much a threat to my life as a fly on a pile of shit, Kanryu."

"Ah, maybe not your own, but what about your dear sisters? Or Yahiko-chan?" His eyes gleamed cruelly.

Her face darkened. This fight was nothing new. These words were constantly flung back and forth, the air always thick with contention when he was in the room.

Making sure she had eye contact, Kaoru spoke. "Threaten my life all you like, you despicable man. But hear this. The day you harm one that I love will be the day you die. Whether or not Tsubame is found. And at that time, your precious Juppongatana will not be able to save you."

The part about Tsubame was hard for Kaoru to say. It wasn't completely true, and she was sure he knew it. But still, she always had to put up this front to remain in any sort of control of anything when it came to him.

He smiled an evil smile. "So you say Kaoru-chan, so you say. But come now, we have much to talk about. I have a plan. The real reason I sent you tonight. I'm quite surprised, actually that you lived and came out with only one cut. But no matter, that just means my original plans will be able to be set into motion." He walked the stairs to his study, where Shishio was waiting

Reluctantly, Kaoru stepped to follow and Megumi grasped her arm.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

Kaoru mustered a smile. "Don't worry Nee-chan, I'm fine. I'll come down as soon as I'm done speaking with Kanryu." She ground out a little sarcastically.

Megumi let go hesitantly. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." She turned and headed down to the basement.

Once inside his study, Kaoru took a seat in front of Kanryu's desk, Shishio on her left and Kanryu at the desk, already puffing away on a cigarette.

She glared at him. "This had better be a good explanation." She said coolly, having calmed down considerably in a short amount of time.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Kanryu eyed her. "Did you get a good look at him?" He finally said.

She was a bit confused. "At who?"

"The Battosai."

"Well, yeah, there were moments when our faces were mere inches apart, you asshole, so I would say so, yes." She said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Good. I take it you were in disguise? Did he recognize you?"

She thought about it for a moment, saying finally, "No, I don't think I saw any recognition in his eyes, but than again, it's the Battosai we are talking about. I'm sure he is excellent at covering any emotion."

"But you are also excellent at perception. You would probably be able to tell if he did, right?"

"Right…" She said slowly.

It was true, Kaoru was very good with that, and she didn't sense a temperature spike in him at all, which usually indicated things of that nature. So either the Battosai was not human and concealed his emotions without so much as a temperature spike, or he really didn't identify her.

"No, he didn't recognize me." She said flatly.

"Good good. Now, would you be able to find him in the crowded streets of Kyoto?"

She had a sinking feeling, unsure yet as to why.

"Yes…" She answered hesitantly.

He leaned forward. "Come closer."

"If I come any closer, your smoke will knock me out."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You are so defiant, woman. But not for long…" He trailed off, speaking more to himself. "Ok. Here is my plan for you, my little bird…"

Kaoru stood at the top of the stairs, feeling numb from what she had been told she had to do. Never had she attempted something like this. In all of her years as a Hitokiri, this would be her greatest challenge.

Holding onto the railing, she put one foot in front of the other, making her way slowly downstairs. She felt like she was in a dream, a bad one that she would wake up from any moment. But wait, that was the horrible reality of her life. It was one huge nightmare that she couldn't seem to escape.

As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she felt the rapid temperature change. Instinctively, her arms encircled her body in a futile attempt to keep herself warm. She stopped at the base of the stairs and met Megumi's gaze. Kaoru instantly softened her eyes as she looked at her sister.

She sat on her cot, her snow-white hands resting on the faded material that made up her kimono. She wore her long black hair down and it reached well passed her mid-back, shining with greenish highlights.

That was one thing that seemed to separate the three Kamiya sisters: their hair. While all three had a dark color to them, each had different highlights, it seemed. Megumi had the green, Kaoru the blue, and Tsubame had very dark chocolate brown.

Kaoru sighed as she observed the creases of worry in her sister's forehead.

Poor Megumi. She was only twenty-one years old, but she had the aged look of a woman who had seen many terrible years. She was, after all, only eleven years old at the time Kanryu took them.

Kaoru let her eyes wander around the small cramped basement. There were small and uncomfortable cots lining the walls, each housing an occupant, other than herself. There were eight of them total, not including Tsubame, who were under the cruel clutches of Kanryu. She looked from each sleeping face to the next.

There was Yutaro, a boy around Yahiko's age with sandy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

Marimo, another little girl around Yahiko's age with auburn brown hair and blue eyes.

Kasumi, a kindly older woman of about thirty-five, with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Ginta, a boy about Megumi's age, with brown hair and blue eyes. He and Kasumi were siblings.

And lastly, Yumi, another older woman of about thirty with plum colored hair and blue eyes.

As Kaoru's gaze fell upon the last sleeping face, her eyes welled with tears.

Yahiko. He looked so innocent. And he was. They all were. Kami-sama, why was life so cruel?

She was shaken from her thoughts with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kaoru? You look cold. Come, sit here and get into you blanket."

Kaoru allowed herself to be guided by her sister, and sat down upon her bed. She shivered involuntarily, her body just now seeming to remember just how cold it got down here. It's like she said earlier to herself, they were provided with the bare essentials for living. That was it. It didn't matter that it reached the negative degrees during the fall and winter down here. And if one did freeze to death? Well, that would be one less mouth to feed, according to Kanryu. How one person could be so completely and utterly heartless, she would never know.

"Kao-chan, what happened?" Megumi finally asked her.

She took a deep breath, responding, "Well, it went a bit like this…"

Megumi stared wide-eyed as Kaoru relayed the night's events to her. She was in shock that Kaoru fought with the Hitokiri Battosai and actually lived.

"So what did Kanryu have to tell you when you went upstairs?" Megumi asked, almost eagerly.

Kaoru took in a deep breath, held it for a second and sighed it out. "He said it was true, that he knew all along that I would meet the other Hitokiri. That was part of his plan all along. He said he also had faith that I would come out alive. Not that he would be worried for my personal safety or anything. " She added on darkly.

"He said he had wanted me to get a good look at him and memorize his face."

"Did you?"

"It will forever haunt my dreams Megumi. It was the scariest moment of my life. I was terrified, but I couldn't show it, or I truly would've died."

"So I don't understand why Kanryu wants you to get to know his face."

Kaoru hesitated a moment, then began, "He wants the Battosai dead. He says that this man is his biggest threat. I am skilled enough to kill off the government leaders like Yamagata on my own. However, with someone like Battosai protecting them, I don't really have a chance. I mean, I really fought well against him tonight, and he wasn't holding back, but, if we had kept going, he would have killed me. He has more stamina than I do. Kanryu was fully aware of that."

"So if that's true, how does he expect you to kill him?" Megumi cut in.

Kaoru looked down at her hands, which she had been wringing together subconsciously. "He…He wants me, as just plain Kaoru, to get…close to him."

Megumi's eyebrows knitted together in pure confusion. "Wait, get …close to him…how?"

Kaoru let out a frustrated grunt. "Isn't it obvious? He wants me to gain Kenshin's trust and then, when the time is right, kill him." She looked down at her hands again, waiting for her sister's response.

All of the sudden, Megumi laughed.

Kaoru jumped at the outburst and threw up her hands quickly. "SHHHHH! You'll wake everyone! Me-gu-mi!"

"Hahaha, I'm, hah, sorry Kao-chan, hahaha! That is so, hahaha, utterly ridiculous! I mean, you! Get close to another assassin, and then kill him after you gain his trust! Hahahaha…."

She eventually trailed off when she saw the grave look in Kaoru's eyes. She evidently didn't find it the least bit amusing.

"Kao-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's ok, Megumi, I'm not mad. I understand why you would think it was funny. If it weren't my situation, I would find it just as amusing." She sounded forlorn.

"Nee-chan, I have never had to do something like this before! First of all, think about whom this man is I am supposed to get close to. Second of all, what happens if I get…"She faltered. "If I get attached or something? This is so not a good idea…"

Tears welled up once again in her eyes, for the third time that day and Megumi circled her arms about her in a comforting manner. "Don't worry Kao-chan, we are all here to help you in any way that we can." She soothed. And then, she pulled slightly back, to look her younger sister in the face.

"Did you call him Kenshin?"

Kaoru blushed slightly. "Y...yes. I ran into him on the way to town earlier, nearly knocking us both down. He gave me his name, but I didn't give him mine. You know, no matter what man it is, I never get involved. So I walked away. I didn't even recognize him. He was like a different person…"

Megumi's gaze softened. "Like you."

"Yeah." Kaoru replied in almost a whisper.

Suddenly Megumi was up and showing Kaoru into bed. "Get to sleep girl. You need it. It is very late and you know who will be here at the crack of dawn to train you more."

"Ugh." Kaoru groaned. "Not him. I can't stand him."

Megumi chuckled slightly. "I think that's how we all feel. Good night Tanuki-chan."

"Night Kitsune." Kaoru said affectionately before snuggling further into her covers.

She was falling. Maybe not literally, but her stomach was lurched towards her throat, her breathing constricted. It felt as if the very life were being sucked out from her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she struggled against the force that held her, unsure of what it was. She tried to scream out, but couldn't.

_'Hitokiri…Sakura, huh?'_

Her eyes snapped open, the familiar silky voice causing the hairs on her arms to stand on end. All at once, any fear she had subsided, and the invisible force lifted. Desperately, she whipped her head left to right, searching for him.

Suddenly, he was there, inches from her, his molten stare trapping her within their depths. She was mesmerized, unable to tear her gaze from him.

Was she scared?

Strange enough, no…confused was more the word for it. She felt drawn to him in a way she had never experienced before. Hesitantly, she reached for him, unsure as to what his reaction would be. She almost thought he would unsheathe his katana and end her life right then and there. But for some reason, he stood there, staring at her, devoid of any detectable emotion. And then, without warning, he smiled. It was small, barely visible and she had to look closer to verify it was real. His image faded, and she found herself wanting to call to him, but hadn't found her voice.

Kaoru sat up, breathing slightly harder than normal, a bit of perspiration hanging on her brow.

Running a hand through her damp bangs, she sighed. _'A dream. What a strange one. What did it mean? And why would he be in it?'_ The girl contemplated.

Sinking back down upon her bed, she looked to the window. It seemed to be very early, probably about four thirty am.

_'I know I won't be able to go back to sleep…I should get up and start practice early...'_ She thought reluctantly.

As she stuck her foot out from under her blanket, she thought the better of it. It was freezing, and she really didn't feel like moving yet.

She stared at the cracked ceiling above her, eyes following the patterns of discoloration. They came to rest on the wall to her left by her bed. Her katana hung from its place. It was really a very nice sword, of great craftsmanship and highly durable steel. It was Japanese made, with a simple leather bound handle. Her name was carved into the sheath. She had done that when she was young, thinking it needed to be spruced up just a little, so it wasn't so plain.

It was sad, really, how young Kaoru was when she first was forced to master it, or die trying. Kanryu had wasted no time beginning her training when she was eight.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. Her true master was coming this morning to teach her the final technique in her training.

_'Like I need any final technique'_ She thought disdainfully.

In reality, she just didn't want to see Gohei. He was almost as despicable as Kanryu. Almost. The large burly man had a huge brown beard, with tiny gleaming eyes, and even though he could barely use his right arm for swordsmanship, he was excellent with his left. He had been Kaoru's instructor from the beginning.

Shishio eventually began training her as well, when Gohei couldn't be present. She also learned many different techniques and styles from members of the Juppongatana. They were a group of Kanryu's lackeys, all very skilled with a sword.

Since she learned from so many different people, Kaoru didn't actually have just one style that she stuck to, like the Battosai's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Sure, she had her favorites, like the Ryuu no Hikoo. But that's what made her very strong. She was very unpredictable to those she hunted. She chose to usually never strike with the same attack twice in a row. It not only made things more interesting, it stopped the police from ever directly pinpointing her. With as many styles as she studied, the Hitokiri Sakura could be anyone.

She sighed. She hated having to lead a double life. And now, she would have to drag someone else into it. _'What am I fighting for anyways? Whose side am I on in this revolution?'_ She thought as her shoulders sagged a bit. _'I am fighting to protect my family…but…if I had to choose a side, it would have to be the new Shogunate.'_

Their ideals were the same as hers. Peace and equality for all of Japan: for the strong and weak alike.

She snorted inwardly. _'Here I am saying that I am for the new government, and yet I am forced to assassinate their officials…'_

Her heart sunk as she felt the burdens of her situation begin to weigh her down, the thoughts of killing people causing her to feel sick. She closed her eyes. The memory of her first kill still haunted her, even six years later. She was only 12 years old.

She began to drift to that time, watching it as pictures flashed through her mind, watching it like it was someone else's life.

_"Kaoru-chan, this is your first test. Are you ready?" Kanryu's slimy voice reached her ears._

_She glared at him. "No. I won't do it!" She stated defiantly._

_He chuckled, saying, "Of course you will, my little bird, this is what you have been training for. Now, come. Fight him. Or you will die_._ He won't have mercy on you, little girl."_

_Megumi looked on, horrified by what was taking place. She had known from the beginning what he had in mind for Kaoru, but at such a young age…_

_"Here I come! Yeaaaaaaah!"_

_One of Kanryu's thugs rushed the young girl. At first, she stared in surprise, looking in disbelief at him. When he was right upon her, it was as if she disappeared. He stopped short, baffled. She was suddenly to his right, sword drawn. He nearly shrieked in surprise, but quickly gained control of himself._

_Kanryu was pleased, a slow evil smile creeping to his thin features. 'She is amazingly fast. Even I didn't see her move.' He thought wickedly._

_The thug rushed her again. This time, she struck him hard. Bringing the blunt side of her sword under his jaw, she thrust up with all her might. He was down in an instant, head reeling, and a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth where he had bit his tongue._

_"Now is your chance. Kill him!" Kanryu barked._

_Her eyes went wide. She looked at him as if he hat spit poison in her direction. "I won't do it!"_

_His eyes narrowed. He would have to use force. He had prepared for this moment._

_"Bring the girl forward!" He screeched._

_The door to the courtyard slid open and Megumi gasped. Kaoru nearly fainted. There was Tsubame, their younger sister, bound and gagged. She looked very confused. She only saw Kaoru once a week, if that, so she didn't know her sisters as well as she should._

_Kaoru bowed her head, her arms beginning to quake uncontrollably._

_"Kamiya Kaoru, either you kill this man, or she will die."_

_To emphasize his point, Kanryu took out a dagger from his coat and pressed it to the little girl's exposed throat. Kaoru snapped her attention forward as the girl whimpered. She had a look of terror in her six-year-old eyes._

_Kaoru's attention was then drawn to the thug, who was now sitting up, looking very angry._

_"You will pay for that bitch!" He charged her._

_She evaded him and he charged again and again, with her sidestepping him the whole time._

_Kanryu was loosing his patience. "Do it now girl, so help me!"_

_He cut Tsubame's throat. Not enough to kill her, but just enough to draw blood. Her scream was muffled due to the gag and Kaoru couldn't stand it any longer. Her eyes turned towards the thug, who was charging her once again. With a feral scream, she launched herself at him._

_He never had a chance and he was dead the instant her blade made contact. He hit the ground with a dull thud, lifeless eyes staring up at her._

_Kaoru rounded on Kanryu and he faltered the slightest._

_Her eyes. They were her's, yet not._

_Usually they were a deep blue, but now... as she glared at him with hatred, they had a light green glow to them._

_He smiled nastily. "Very good, my pet." He drawled._

_Megumi's sobs could be heard nearby. He released Tsubame to Shishio, who began to lead her away._

_Kaoru started to move for her, but was stopped by Gohei's sword. "Don't, you'll make it worse." The man whispered._

_She stared at him. Was he being…nice? Impossible was the thought that ran through her instantly._

_Kanryu took a puff of his cigarette, blowing the smoke through his nose as he grinned at Kaoru. "That was a good first test, Kaoru-chan. Next time, I expect that it won't take so long."_

_With that, he was gone, everyone clearing the courtyard._

_Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, they were normal. She stared at the man before her. Her eyebrows knitted together, pain filling her all at once as the reality of the situation sunk in. It was too much to bear. Heaving, she dropped to her knees, tasting her bile as she threw it up._

_Her tears wouldn't stop._

_The wind blew around her, freezing and unwelcome, but she didn't feel it. She was numb. Kaoru looked up as she felt pressure on her shoulder. Through her bangs, she viewed Megumi's tear stained face, laden with grief._

_"Oh, Kaoru!" The woman hugged her to her chest, sobbing in her hair._

_Kaoru stiffened and then pushed back from Megumi to stare at her. "It's ok, Nee-chan…you don't have to be so kind." She forced a smile._

_Megumi looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean?"_

_" It's ok to think me disgusting." She let out a strangled laugh._

_"I think I am."_

_Megumi's lips quivered. Once again, she crushed the younger girl to her, whispering ferociously in her ear. "Kaoru, don't you ever say that! Don't ever think that! It's Kanryu! He's the one-"_

_She was cut off by Kaoru standing, who looked forlornly at her, the tears soaking her kimono now. "I don't expect you to understand, Sister, or to stay by my side." She began to turn away._

_Megumi stood, a determined look in her eyes. "I will not abandon you Kaoru. Ever!" She said vehemently._

_Kaoru turned to look at her with grateful eyes and Megumi gave her a small smile and slid the door open to the inside. She stopped to spare another glance at Kaoru, who was now sitting on a bench, staring lifelessly at the ground._

_Her eyes narrowed. 'Damn that Kanryu! How dare he? One day, that man will get what is coming to him!' And she slid the door closed._

_Kaoru sat alone now, trying to let the reality of the situation truly sink in. She had killed a man. Sure, she was forced to, but it didn't change the fact that she now had blood on her hands. So this is what Kanryu had in store for her all along._

_What she didn't realize is just how much blood she would have to shed before her killing days were over, if they ever would be…_

Kaoru blinked, the haze that filled her vision disappearing swiftly. She looked once more to the window. It looked about five thirty am now. She had been thinking for an hour?

_'Why is it that lately, time has gotten away from me far too much? I've been letting my mind wander more than usual…'_

"So, you're awake too?" Megumi asked, yawning slightly. Kaoru glanced across to Megumi's cot, smiling at her disheveled appearance.

"What are you looking at, Tanuki? Your hairs' just as messy as mine." She smiled sarcastically.

Kaoru sat up and stretched. She might as well get up; Shishio would come to wake them in half an hour anyways. Allowing the blanket to fall from her, she moved to change, then stopped when she realized that she had never taken off her ninja outfit last night. She must have been exhausted for that to happen, as she hated to sleep in normal clothes. She did notice that Megumi had slipped off her shoes, however.

Shrugging, she slipped them back on and headed to the small mirror on the wall. Pulling open the rickety draw of the old stand underneath it, she reached for her hairbrush. Doing a quick brush out, she returned her hair into her usual ponytail. Megumi watched her. "You really should leave your hair down sometimes, Kao-chan, it really is quite pretty, you know."

"Thanks, Nee-chan, but what would be the point? I'm always fighting anyway. It would just get in the way."

Megumi thought about that a little. Then, she perked up. "It's your eighteenth birthday tomorrow Kao-chan! What would you like for dinner?"

Kaoru turned to look at her, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Oh, so I get a choice as to what's for my dinner, huh? Well, if that's the case, then lets see…I would like some vegetables, chopped, in a fine water-like substance that I don't know the name of." Megumi laughed outright and Kaoru continued, emphasizing her wishes with dramatic gestures. "On top of that, I would like to add some bland tasting tofu to the mix, maybe a few stale rice crackers, and call it good! Oh, and to top it off, I'd like some water with that! A drink fit for a queen!" She opened her arms wide, drama written all over her face.

Megumi's pillow hit her square in the head, sending her toppling back, the older woman's laughs threatening to wake the entire room. "Well, if that's what you want, your majesty, then that's what you shall have!" She curtsied to Kaoru, who just giggled.

"Can you to KEEP IT DOWN?" The boy named Ginta poked his head from his covers, irritation clearly written on his face.

Kaoru shoved her hand in her mouth, snickering as she eyed Megumi with the look that stated 'We're in trouble!'

"Sorry Ginta-kun! I'm leaving! By Nee-chan."

Grabbing her katana, she bound up the stairs, determined to get to the courtyard before Gohei. She just wanted to practice and warm up by herself for a while before she was put through the hell that was Gohei's training.


	6. Ch 5 The Jigoku no Odori

**Chapter 5 The Jigoku no Odori**

As Kaoru practiced, her thoughts were in another place completely. It didn't matter. She was so used to Hiruma Gohei's training, she could do it in her sleep.

_'How am I supposed to get close to Battosai?'_

To tell the truth, she had been racking her brains all morning for the answer. No use in asking Kanryu for help, he expected her to do all the thinking in these situations. Gohei could tell she was off in another land, and it was irritating him. He swung his katana at her forcefully, trying to catch her off guard. She sidestepped or parried every time, never concentrating fully on him and he found it insulting.

"Get your head out of the clouds and focus, Kaoru!" He finally grit out between clenched teeth.

She gave her full attention for a minute. "What's wrong? Can't stand it when I don't focus on your teachings? That I can have my thoughts elsewhere and still keep up with you?" She sounded a bit sarcastic.

He closed his eyes momentarily, not in the mood to fight verbally with her. He had done so many times in the past, but she always had something to say right back.

He sighed. "If you don't put your focus into it, than you will never learn the final technique."

"What if I don't want it?" She said flatly.

Gohei blinked at her. "I happen to know who you fought last night, and I'm sure you barely escaped with your life. First off, if you are to fight the Hitokiri Battosai, you need to build your stamina. Second, you need the last technique, the most powerful of all the moves you have learned, to beat his. Otherwise, you don't have a chance. You may be a feared Hitokiri in Japan, but you are still the second next to him."

He had a slight point.

She shook her head, asking, "So why the concern all of the sudden? It can't be that you are truly worried for my life."

He folded his arms. "Of course not. If you don't see this mission through, then I won't get the rest of my money that Kanryu promised me."

She gave a disgusted snort. She had already known that. It still didn't make it any less despicable. "Whatever, Gohei, let's just get this over with."

Sheathing her katana, she stared at him, awaiting his instructions.

"Have you ever heard of the Jigoku no Odori?"

She flinched. _'The Dance of Hell?'_ "Sure, I've heard of it, but why?"

He looked at her and her eyes widened. "Surely you can't mean…"

She started at him and he nodded gravely. "No, you're completely right. You will learn this technique as your last."

"You know that technique?" She asked incredulously.

He looked a bit offended, saying, "What do you mean, do I know that technique? I happen to be a master of it, thank you!"

The Dance of Hell was a terrible move, so fast that if one didn't know how it operated, you would think it a solitary precise movement. In fact, it was a series of movements, specifically formulated to attack five of your opponent's most vital pressure points. Kaoru had never heard of anyone surviving this before. They usually were dead upon impact.

To think that a man like Gohei knew such a fatal move…She shuddered inwardly. And she had to learn it.

Gohei caught her attention. "Listen up." He put his blade in his sheath and stood directly facing her, both arms at either side of him. "This is how you stand."

"Huh? In a stance that is neither defensive nor offensive? What good would that do?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"It is a stance meant to throw your opponent off guard. They won't understand the nature of your attack, that is unless they know it as well. Even then, the speed at which you draw your blade is God-like, not even giving them a chance to counter. As you know, each stroke you make is coordinated directly to hit a pressure point on the body."

Turning to a dummy of wood and straw, much like a scarecrow, he demonstrated. Kaoru watched in fascination as his blade indeed moved at God-like speed, flashing in the early sun with each thrust. Sheathing his blade swiftly, he folded his arms as a look of success crossed his face. Kaoru eyed the dummy. It looked as if it was still intact and she was about to make a comment when she looked at it more carefully. It fell apart before her eyes, hitting the damp stone ground of the large courtyard in five separate pieces.

_'I didn't even see his sword move! When did he-'_

Gohei smirked at the awe in her eyes. "Do you understand?"

Closing her slightly ajar mouth, she thought for a moment. "Yes. I understand perfectly how it works. It all depends on the speed of your draw. If you draw too slowly, they see it coming, therefore foiling the attack all together. But, if you draw your blade with enough speed, you don't even need a lot of strength or force. The momentum caused by your velocity does the rest. To make the cuts, all it takes are mere flicks of your wrist, in all the right places."

He looked at her, not being able to hide his surprise. "You caught on to that very quick."

"I am a Hitokiri. What do you expect?" Kaoru said in an almost monotone voice.

"Well, it's not just enough to understand it. You need to be able to accomplish such momentum. And you need a bit of work."

She sighed. It was going to be a long morning_…_

Kaoru hurt everywhere, her muscles screaming in silent pain every time she moved. Heading towards the door of the bath furo, Kaoru sighed as she looked up at the sky, now painted with the rosy pink hues of dusk. She had been training all day.

'_And here I thought I would have some time to go to town…'_ She sighed again.

Sliding open the wooden shoji door to the bath, she stepped inside. Shrugging out of her black clothing, now covered with sweat, she tossed them on the small bench to the right of the tub.

'_I've got to do some laundry tomorrow._'

She was a bit winded, as she had to blow the fire needed to heat the water. Sliding into the hot liquid, she let out a sigh of relief. Although it took some time and effort to warm up, it was worth it as she immediately felt the tension melt away. She closed her eyes and let her head relax against the wall behind her, a small smile playing her lips as she enjoyed the feel of the water against her skin. She opened her eyes and the smile faded as she recalled the day's events.

Gohei was correct. It wasn't enough just to understand the nature of the Jigoku no Odori. She certainly needed to improve her speed and her stamina. For the next twelve hours, she worked constantly, going through speed exercises and drills. Gohei only ever allowed her a break when she looked as if she might faint from dehydration.

She didn't eat. He stated that real Hitokiri went for days at a time without food.

'_Like he knows, he's never been one, and like he could go without food for even ONE day.'_ Kaoru thought to herself, almost laughing.

But she was used to this rigorous exercise, and had, indeed, forgone many meals during her time out on missions. Some assignments called for her to travel to different cities, leaving her penniless and camping under the stars. She definitely picked up her fishing skills during those times. Her mind wandered back to her current situation. The man named Kenshin.

'_What do I do, walk up to him and say hi, sorry for being rude, you wanna go on a date?'_

Kaoru had never been on a date in her life. Attraction to the opposite sex had been forbidden by Kanryu since she was very young. That didn't matter much to her anyways. She never thought of things like that, never thought of anything that she might one day like to have. Instead, as she grew up, her thoughts were always turned to her family. Never thinking of herself, only of them and how she would protect them.

Nobody could ever say that Kamiya Kaoru wasn't loyal to those she loved.

But now, she had to put what little people skills she had to work, to seduce a man that was very perceptive. He would probably see through her in an instant. But she had to give it a shot.

'_I could ask Megumi, but she's basically in the same situation as me. She has never had contact with a man before in that way, unless you count Sanosuke…but he doesn't count.' _

She laughed a little. She loved to tease the ex-gangster. He was like the older brother she never had. Could she ask him?

'_He's surely had some experience…' _She shook her head.

Sano was dependable, but was definitely a blockhead when it came to women. He made a fool out of himself on regular bases in front of Megumi.

She smiled. '_Maybe someday they will have a chance.'_

With Sano now out of the picture, she thought of the last person she might be able to ask. Tae-san. Kaoru sat up a little, her face screwed up in thought. Finally, she clapped her hands together, causing a small splash, the droplets now trickling down her face.

"Yosh!" She said out loud.

"It's settled then! I'll go there tomorrow and ask her advice."

With that in mind, she sunk lower into the water, trying to enjoy her last moments of solitude.

Dragging her feet slightly, Kaoru made her way to the kitchen to find her sister. Poking her head through the doorway, she called out, "Hey Nee-chan, is din-" She abruptly cut off when she realized that Megumi was nowhere in sight. Her shoulders drooped a little, wanting to she her sister's smiling face, as it always cheered her. She glanced at the small age worn table in the corner. A bowl of food sat in the middle, still steaming slightly. Approaching the bowl, she found a note underneath.

"I went for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, and you had better have eaten!" She smiled as she recognized Megumi's flawless script. 'Where could she have gone? It's getting late.'

It was about 7:30 pm, and the light of the sun had been gone for nearly two hours now. It wasn't very safe for a woman to be out by herself.

_'She'll be ok.'_ Kaoru thought to herself. She sat down and picked up her chopsticks. As she sat eating slowly, to make her food last, Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly.

_'I feel as if I should be remembering something…but what?'_

She tapped her left finger on the table. Yahiko entered the kitchen, obviously hungry. "Hey, Busu, where'd Megumi go?"

Kaoru glared a bit at him, and then lifted her bowl to her mouth and slurped down the rest of the contents. Smacking her lips, she stated, "This note says she has gone out."

Yahiko let out a little moan of irritation. "I was hoping she could make me something extra."

Kaoru thought a bit. Then, standing, she headed to a cupboard. Opening the maple colored door, she grabbed a bag of rice crackers, tossing it to him. He caught it easily. "That's all we can spare, kid."

He looked at them a moment, then shrugged, tearing the wrapping open with his teeth. As he munched away on the crackers, he looked at the older girl.

"Why are you wearing that kimono?" He asked through a mouthful of cracker, slightly spraying crumbs as he spoke.

She had been in thought once again, and she stared up at the ceiling. "I couldn't find my normal one, so I put this on instead…" She said, rather distractedly.

"Oh." Yahiko replied.

_'Where did I put that thing, come to think of it?'_ She closed her eyes to ponder this. They were open in a flash as remembrance dawned on her. _'I left it in the bushes last night!'_

Turning towards the door, she nearly collided with Yahiko as she scrambled for the exit. He tried unsuccessfully to move in time and ended up on his rear.

"Sorry Yahiko! Gotta go!" She called over her shoulder as she ran towards the basement stairs. The poor boy could only stare after her in confusion.

Moving quickly, she descended the stairs, ignoring the familiar cold that met her as she turned into the basement. Frantically, she stripped to her under garments and reached under her cot to her ninja apparel. As she haphazardly threw on the still dirty clothing, a small gasp reached her ears, followed by sniggering.

Topless, except for the bandages that bound her breasts, and with her pants only half on, she turned towards the sounds. Her eyes widened and she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. There, huddling together for warmth on their cots, sat the rest of the servants and maids, each with different expressions on their faces. The one to gasp was Ginta, whose eyes looked as if they might pop out of his head. Yutaro had an expression similar to his. Marimo and Kasumi were smiling with suppressed laughter, and Yumi was nearly chocking in the corner.

"Hahahahaha!" The plum haired woman finally burst out. "What's wrong Kao-chan? Forget that you share a room with SEVEN other people? Hahahahaha!"

Kaoru's face felt as if it were on fire. Gritting her teeth, she spat out to Ginta and Yutaro, "Don't just stand there bug eyed, you twits! Turn around! Now!"

This galvanized them into action and the two quickly complied, faces still as red as before. Kaoru frantically put the rest of her clothing on, Yumi's laughter ringing throughout the tiny room. Marimo and Kasumi soon joined in, unable to stop themselves. Grabbing her katana from the wall, she turned to her mirror. She put on her mask and dabbed her black cream around her eyes.

The laughter subsided and Kasumi finally spoke. "Where are you off to Kaoru-chan? I didn't know you had another mission this soon."

As Kaoru put her cream back into it's pouch, she replied, "I forgot something yesterday, something I can't afford to forget. I'm like this because I don't now who I will meet."

Yumi spoke as she turned to put on her shoes. "I'm sorry I laughed, it was just too funny." She said rather sheepishly.

Kaoru looked at her, and then to Ginta and Yutaro, who were still facing the wall.

"You two can turn around now." She looked back at Yumi and cracked a huge grin.

"Bet that's the best show those two have ever seen, eh?"

Yumi's laughter started all over again, and this time, Kaoru, Marimo and Kasumi joined in. The poor boys just stood there, arms folded, both with cross expressions on their faces.

"That's not true!" Ginta complained.

"Seeing the old women at the local bath house doesn't count Ginta!" Kaoru guffawed. Their laughter began anew as another wave of merriment swept the room. Ginta just glowered, knowing better than to defend himself against these women. As the laughter died slowly, Yumi wiped the tears from her eyes and looked as Kaoru began to descend the stairs.

"Kaoru-chan?" She called after her. Briefly, the blue-eyed girl stopped, face turned in her direction.

"Be careful, ok?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, then continued her ascent. As she rounded the corner to head to the front doors, she came face to face with Sojiro. She instantly glared at him, this being her normal reaction. The brown haired boy frowned at her, feigning hurt in his light blue eyes.

"Where are you off to?" He asked in his cheerful, childlike voice.

Swiftly moving passed him, she graced him with a reply. "None of you business."

She grasped the heavy door handle, turning it and opening the door in one swift motion.

Slamming it behind her, she raced off through the spacious garden that made up the front of the mansion. She went into autopilot mode, loosing herself as she ran. The wind whipped by her ears, chilling them, but she didn't mind it. There was no moon tonight, so the stars shone through the patches of clouds, twinkling in their brilliance at her.

_'I'm always in such a hurry. One night, I'm really going to have to stop and look at the stars.'_

As Kaoru neared town, she spotted the dojo that had housed her battle with the other Hitokiri the previous night. Slowly, staying close to shadows, she slinked forward towards the bushes that she remembered throwing her kimono and bag into. Almost frantically, she searched, not being able to see very well in the inky blackness.

_'Kami-sama, I hope that Battosai didn't find them and put two and two together…'_ Her hands came into contact with the familiar feel of her favorite kimono.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she found her bag as well. "Yokatta." She said softly to herself. She stuffed the kimono in her bag and stood to leave, but a familiar voice diverted her attention to a group of men near a house. They were standing together, as if they were surrounding something. Or someone…

Her eyes widened as she heard Megumi cry out. "Stop it and let me pass! I must get home!"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. Analyzing the situation quickly, she counted seven men in all. Piece of cake.

A scowl came to her face as one of the men grabbed onto Megumi's arm, yanking the woman to him. "Oh, I don't think anyone will miss you far a few more hours, missie." He drawled. Megumi scrunched her nose as his breath caught her in the face. He was seriously drunk.

Kaoru's scowl deepened. _'People are so stupid when they are drunk. That's why I never drink.'_ She thought a little off handedly.

Another man reached forward and grabbed Megumi's rear. She squeaked in surprise, turning quickly to evade his unwelcome touch. Kaoru has decided that that was enough. Picking up a sizable rock, she chucked it, and was rewarded when the man that grabbed her sister clutched his head in pain. Instantly, the whole group looked around in confusion.

She sniggered._ 'Bunch of idiots.'_

"Who the hell threw that?" The man bellowed.

The brush that Kaoru hid behind made cracking noises as she stepped out into the light. "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry! You see, I'm only a woman, so I didn't think that a man of your caliber would be wounded by me." She intentionally insulted. Kaoru was very good at this game.

He sputtered in rage, unable to fully control his words due to the intoxication. "You'll p..pay for that, you…wurn…wern…" He tried to find the word.

"Wench?" Kaoru finished. He glowered darkly at her and haphazardly pulling his knife from his pocket, he charged. She easily sidestepped and he went crashing into the bushes behind.

She then directed her attention towards the other six. "Now, if you gentlemen would me so kind as to make an exit, I won't have to kill you."

Another man stepped forward. "And why the hell should we be scared of you, bitch?" He charged her, unarmed. She front flipped over him, speedily landing behind him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and locking it in place. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Kneeing him hard in the head, she rendered him unconscious.

"You stupid men need to come up with a better insult. I've been called that waaaay too many times." He hadn't even hit the ground by the time she flipped around to face the remaining five. A third man stepped forward, as if to fight her. Suddenly, he grabbed Megumi by the hair painfully, drawing her close to him, a knife at her throat. She whimpered, eyes wide with fear. Kaoru stopped short. Staring at the situation before her, thoughts of her mother's death sprung unbidden into her mind.

"If you value your life, let her go. Now." She said, her voice dangerously calm. The man sneered, knowing that he had the obvious upper hand. Snaking his arm towards Megumi's chest, his hand slid in the open front of her kimono. Megumi's eyes widened further as his hand came to rest on her breast. He was obviously enjoying her torture.

Kaoru looked down, eyes hidden behind her bangs. "I warned you. No you will pay." Her voice came once again.

Megumi gasped. "Behind you!"

Kaoru whipped around to find the first drunkard she downed up and fully charging at her, knife in hand. She whipped her blade from its sheath, falling back into a battle stance. The other men laughed. What could a woman do with a sword?

Their laughter died on their lips as Kaoru brought her katana crashing towards the man. He never saw it coming. The steel impaled him through the chest, skewering him. With great force, she let out a cry and picked him up by her sword. Flicking her wrists down and to the right of her, she heaved him forcefully off her blade and he crashed to the ground, dust rising from where he landed.

Blood dripped from her weapon as she turned her gaze to rest on the man holding Megumi. He paled with utter fear. Her eyes bore into his, coldness gleaming in their surreal depths. The other men made a dash for it, leaving their comrade alone. He snapped out of it, his head whipping around as he realized he had been forgotten. Shoving away from Megumi, he turned tail and ran, screeching, into the night.

Kaoru had half a mind to go after them, and took a step forward to do so, but Megumi's voice brought her crashing back to reality.

"It's ok now, Kao-chan, it's ok."

Kaoru looked at her sister as if she didn't recognize her at first. Megumi stretched out her hands towards here, stepping carefully forward. "You protected me, Kao-chan. It's over."

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. Opening them, Megumi saw that they had returned to their normal blue depths. She looked relieved as she hugged Kaoru. When she stepped back, she saw her younger sister's gaze resting upon the fallen man. Her eyes were devoid of any sentiment. No sadness, no fear. No anger.

Noticing the bag near the bushes behind Kaoru, Megumi picked it up. Grabbing Kaoru's hand, she led her towards the path that lead to the mansion. Kaoru followed obediently, eyes still not showing any of what she was feeling.

To tell the truth, she wasn't feeling anything. When she killed, she used to get very upset and cry afterwards. But that was long ago. Rarely did she cry about that now. The wind picked up suddenly, causing both girl's hair to whip frantically for a minute. The bitter cold of the winter night finally registered to Kaoru and she pulled her body closer to Megumi as she walked, seeking the warmth of her sister.

No words were exchanged between the two, having dealt with this situation on more than one occasion.

When they finally reached the mansion it was close to nine pm. Entering the broad doorway, they headed towards the basement.

Megumi stopped by the kitchen doorway. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "I just want to go to bed." She knew it was still pretty early, but she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, not to mention she had practiced very hard today.

Megumi nodded in understanding and proceeded to lead Kaoru down the stairs. They were met with the group they shared their space with. They were playing with some cards.

Yumi looked up, greeting them with a smile. "Hello you two, want to join?"

Kaoru managed a small smile but declined the offer.

She was about to change when she thought the better of it. "Yutaro, Ginta, close your eyes. You too Yahiko."

The other women chuckled as the boys did as they were told. Slipping into her comfortable bedtime clothing, she sunk into her cot.

Megumi leaned over her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good night. Thank you for saving me."

Kaoru smiled as her eyes drooped. "You never need to thank me. Night, nee-chan." Her lids suddenly felt like lead. Giving in, she allowed them to close, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Ch 6 Taesan's Offer

**Chapter Six Tae-san's Offer**

"Jigoku no Odori!"

Kaoru cried out, thrusting her katana forward with determination. She executed the move with precision and Gohei watched, rather fascinated.

"You learned that quick." He stated, mostly to himself.

Hearing this, Kaoru stopped. "I don't have all day to train today. I have business in town." She said in a straightforward manner, watching as the dummy fell apart in front of her sword.

The tall burly man crossed his arms, leaning heavily on his right leg. "Oh, do you now? And what sort of business is that?" He pried.

Moving to face the next dummy, the young Hitokiri said, "Not that it involves you in any way, but I need some advice about getting closer to the Battosai."

He put his hand thoughtfully on his beard, as if in thought. "Well, I could offer you some-"

"No thanks." She cut him off, and then proceeded to execute another move. He scowled. As the next dummy came apart, she stood straight and looked at him.

"No offense, but you don't seem like the type to be offering this kind of advice, Gohei." His scowl deepened further, but he remained silent.

She shook her head lightly, thinking, _'Big dumb oaf.'_

She knew that in reality, Gohei was terribly smart. He was an excellent swordsman, but could not be a Hitokiri anymore. Years ago, before Kaoru came into the picture, he fought with a great assassin and came out with an injury to his hand that couldn't be repaired. The other man had crushed the fingers of his right hand to the point that he cold barely hold a sword in it. Throughout the years, he eventually gained more strength with that hand, and he taught Kaoru well. But he could never be an assassin again.

'_Would that be such a terrible thing?'_ She thought a little bitterly.

Sweating profusely, Kaoru looked up at the sky. Around two pm. She needed to bathe and get dressed if she wanted to see Tae-san before the Akabeko's nightly dinner rush.

Sheathing her sword, she turned towards the bath furo. "I need to get going Gohei. I think I have the move down, but if you think I need more practice, I will do it tonight, ok?"

Gohei shook his head at her retreating form. _'Kanryu really gives her too much freedom. She thinks that she can continue on with the way things are right now. She's his little Hitokiri, his golden goose. But then again, so is Megumi.'_ The young adult was needed just as much as Kaoru.

Gohei watched her until she disappeared through the gates of the courtyard. _'Enjoy this little freedom while you still can, Kaoru. Kanryu won't need you forever…' _He thought darkly, and then turned to do some of his own practice.

Kaoru walked the familiar path to the city and once again found herself deep in thought. _'How should I go about asking Tae-san? Can I tell her my plans? What if she knows this man? She would be disgusted if I told her I would have to kill him…no, no I can't tell her. I'll just tell her I'm…interested. After all, I've never dealt with a man like this before.'_

As she entered Kyoto's central plaza, she spotted Sanosuke.

"Oi! Jou-chan! Back so soon?"

She smiled as she approached him. "Hi Sano. I'm not here to buy tofu; I'm actually on my way to the Akabeko for another visit."

"Can I walk you?" He offered.

Her smile widened. "Sure, I could use some company."

As they strolled, Sano casually asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

She glanced his way, a look of slight confusion on her features. "Um, I suppose, why do you ask?"

He looked down, as if unsure if he should go on. "I heard about last night. And the night before."

Understanding dawned on her face. She hesitated, and then began slowly, "Everything's fine. Really."

He looked at her, a knowing look spreading across his face. "If you need help, Kaoru, it's ok to ask. Ask anything, I'm here."

She stopped at looked at him, gratitude in her eyes. She knew he was genuinely worried for her, as well as Megumi. He was always such an honest person and not for the first time, she felt love well inside her. Not the way a woman loved a man, but the way a sister loved and adored an older brother.

"Thanks a lot, Sano. It means the world to me. Really."

He just smiled at her.

Another thought came to the forefront of her mind and she asked, "What did it say in the papers about me? Anything about my appearance or what I might of looked like?"

"Well, no, no one recognized whom the-" He lowered his voice as he glanced around. "Who the Hitokiri Sakura was. But your name was mentioned in the article about what happened to Yamagata-san."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Uh-oh…what exactly did it say?" Worry began to take hold of her now.

Sano realized it and smiled, trying to calm her. "Don't worry Jou-chan, all it says is that you were with him up until the incident, but went missing after, the Hitokiri Sakura claiming to have killed you. But no one found your body."

She let out a sigh. So no one thought she was the Hitokiri after all. Good. She would need to think of an explanation to tell Kenshin, but she already had been formulating a story for that.

As they came to the front of the Akabeko, Kaoru turned to Sanosuke. "Thanks again, Sano, for your kindness, but I really need to talk to Tae-san alone."

Shoving his hands into his gi pockets, like always, he smiled a lopsided grin, obviously getting a bit embarrassed by the rather mushy situation. "Yeah, well, you know, just looking out for the Kitsune's younger sister. Ja ne, Jou-chan." He turned and headed back to the tofu stand. She smiled after him, knowing full well that his words were a joke.

Turning, she went through the door, calling to the owner. "Tae-san, are you busy?" Tae poked her head from the kitchens. "Kaoru-chan!" She said heading for her, worry written on her face.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked. Leading Kaoru to a secluded spot of the restaurant, she looked at her as they seated themselves.

She leaned forward. "I heard about the last two nights. Is everything ok?"

Kaoru smiled at her. It was a nice feeling to know she had people around her who cared. "Don't worry, Tae-san, everything is just fine. I only took one scratch from the Battosai, but other than that, I wasn't injured."

"Oh my." The older woman put her hand over her heart. "I was so worried, I had trouble sleeping!"

Kaoru laughed a bit. "No really, it's ok."

Tae looked at her, knowing that Kaoru obviously had a reason to be here two days in a row. "What can I help you with, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru hesitated. "Tae-san, I know this is a little awkward to ask, but I am….interested in a man." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

Tae sat back and blinked for a moment. Then a huge knowing smile broke across her features. "And you want advice on how to approach him, ne?" She leaned forward again, eagerly. Kaoru laughed again, still a bit embarrassed that she was an eighteen year old who needed help with this.

Tae grabbed her hands in her own. "Tell me, Kaoru-chan, who is it? Do I know him?"

Kaoru looked at her for a moment, once again hesitating. "Y..yes, I think you know who he is quite well…" She trailed off.

_'I don't think I can do this! She'll think I've gone mad!'_

"Kaoru-chan?" Her eyes snapped back to Tae, who sat patiently waiting for her answer.

"Um…well, his name is…Himura. Himura Kenshin."

Tae blinked for a moment. And then her eyes widened in apparent disbelief. Kaoru sunk her head down a bit, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "Demo, Kaoru-chan, Himura-san is…well, he's the Hitokiri Battosai!"

Kaoru looked up sheepishly from between her dark bangs. "I know…I know it sounds crazy! It has to! But, I met him along the path two days ago, before we had our fight, and he seemed…"

"Nice?" Tae finished for her.

Kaoru sat up. "Yeah, nice is the word, I guess."

"That's because he is, Kaoru-chan. He is a regular here and he is always a gracious customer. He's very quite and keeps to himself. People seem to leave him alone here."

Kaoru looked at Tae, almost pleadingly. "Please, Tae-san, you have to help me! I am just fascinated by him, and want to know more!" Kaoru said.

Tae sat back and held a finger to her cheek, chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation. "Kaoru-chan, do you plan on telling him who you really are? Because I don't think that it is a good idea. I mean, you work for different sides. I know you don't have a choice, but that's the reality of the situation."

"I know, I've thought about that. It's not like I'm going to chase him down to marry him or something, I just want to get to know him better, that's all. I don't feel he needs to know who I am. Please, Tae-san?"

The woman ran her fingers through her auburn hair and sighed. "Ok, Kaoru-chan. I have an idea. I don't know if Kanryu will go for it, however."

Kaoru leaned forward, anticipating Tae's plan.

"What if I hired you? To work here? Since Himura-san is a regular, if you were a waitress for me, then you would have an excuse to get close to him without being noticeable."

Kaoru thought for a minute, allowing Tae's words to absorb. All at once, the younger girl clapped her hands together in delight, startling Tae just a bit. "That's a wonderful idea! Why didn't I think of it? And that way, I would have an excuse to get away from the mansion more! It's a great idea!"

Tae smiled warmly. "It would help me too, it really gets busy around here at night and I don't have enough staff as is. I could pay you, but not much."

Kaoru shook her head. "No, no Tae-san, I won't let you. After all you have done for my family and I through the years, it's the least I could do."

Tae put her hand gently on her shoulder, smiling softly. "I know that's how you feel Kaoru-chan, but you will need some money to give to Kanryu, to make it worth his while to let you go."

Kaoru let that sink in. She was right; this may be a plan to get close to the Battosai, but letting his precious Hitokiri work for someone for free, with no compensation to him? She knew he wouldn't accept that.

Gratefully, she looked at the restaurant owner. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Tae-san. From the bottom of my heart."

The woman stood and grabbed Kaoru by the arm, dragging her up into a fierce hug.

"You are like a daughter to me Kaoru-chan. I would do anything. You know that." Tears pricked Kaoru's eyes as she hugged back.

Pulling away, she smiled. "So when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow morning? The restaurant doesn't open until lunchtime, so you can help me prepare for that, and I'll teach you as we go. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll be here say, around 8:00am?"

Tae nodded, pushing back a wisp of hair from her forehead. "I'll see you then."

As she turned to leave, Tae stopped her. "Wait a moment, would you?"

"Sure." Kaoru answered.

Tae ran off to the kitchen, and returned with a large basket, covered with a cloth. Handing it to Kaoru, she bowed slightly in respect. "Otanjoobi omedetoo, Kaoru-chan. It's not much, but I made these specially for your birthday."

Kaoru looked at the basket in disbelief, then tried to hand it back. "Tae-san, I know you don't have much money! Surely I can't except-"

The older woman pushed the basket back into her hands, determination on her face."No, Kaoru-chan. You deserve these. You deserve so much more. Please, take them." She smiled kindly.

Kaoru blinked, and then returned the smile graciously, bowing slightly as she did so."Arigato Gozaimasu, Tae-san, for everything."

"Now, hurry home. You know how Megumi-chan worries for you." She winked and left to enter the kitchen.

Kaoru stared after her with affection. Then, lifting the cloth that hung over the entrance, she stepped out into the sunlight. It was welcome upon her skin, the warmth a sharp contrast to the bite of cold wind that picked up a bit.

As she walked, she hummed lightly, in a good mood from the day's events. Lifting the corner of the fabric over the basket, she took a peek at the contents. She smiled in delight. The basket held rice balls, mochi, and some jam and bean buns, all lovingly hand made by Tae. Her smile widened in anticipation. She looked around. No one was really watching. Taking the chance, she shoved a bun in her mouth.

She knew she had made a mistake putting the whole thing in, but didn't care at the moment, as she tasted the sweetness of the bun. The contents oozed from the sides, threatening to spill right out of her mouth. Chewing very carefully, she reached and wiped some bean from her face.

"Ladies really shouldn't eat that way."

She jumped in surprise, spewing half of the contents in her mouth forward. Focusing her attention on the speaker, she immediately started laughing. There stood a very perturbed looking Sanosuke, bean and jam flecking his chest area.

"Oh, hahahaha! I'm sooo sorry Sano! Hahahaha!" She held her sides, shaking with laughter.

Wiping the food off, he spoke in a rather annoyed tone. "Yeah, it sure sounds like you are." And then he smiled a bit, lightening up at the situation.

Kaoru's laughter died down. "Well, Tori-Atama, it serves you right for interrupting my meal and surprising me like that!" She joked.

"Yeah, now I'll know to duck out of the way next time." He laughed. "Um, here." He held out some wildflowers and a tub of tofu. "The tofu's from Gensai-sensei, and well, I picked the flowers myself. Sorry, that one's wilting already…" He pointed to a purple one. "Happy Birthday Jou-chan."

Taking the flowers and the tofu bucket, she set all of her items on the ground. Flying forward, she latched onto the young man, nearly shocking him to death.

Hugging him tightly, she said, "Thank you Sano. That was so nice of you to think of me!" Her voice was almost a whisper.

He was a bit embarrassed at first with the open display of affection, but hugged her back gently. "Your welcome. You know you are like my sister. I wouldn't forget your birthday, Jou-chan."

Pulling back, she wiped the small tears that had formed from her blue eyes and bent down to pick up her things.'_Gees, I'm such an emotional girl these days!_' She thought about her tears.

Smiling at him, she said, "Well, I had better get home. I've been gone for too long as is. If I want to eat any of this, I had better sneak it passed Kanryu. I mean, it's not like he checks up on me that often, he is usually counting his money. But if he saw these, he would probably take them."

Sano's eyes darkened. "Can't I just beat him to death and get it over with?"

Kaoru held up her hands the best she could holding her things, and tried to calm him."Don't worry Sano, someday. We will think of a plan and get us out. But for now, just sit tight, ok?"

He calmed a bit, but still held a look of determination, the thoughts in his head obviously mirroring her own.

_'Kanryu won't be able to get away with this forever…'_

"See you later Sano." She turned and headed to the mansion, the ex-gangster watching her go.

"Ja ne, Jou-chan."

As she entered the doorway to the house, Kaoru peeked cautiously around. Seeing the coast was clear, she tiptoed towards the basement. Sighing in relief, she headed down the old stairs.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she heard shushing from below. _'What's going on?'_ Rounding the corner carefully, she nearly jumped out of her skin for the second time in an hour.

"Surprise!"

Scraps of colored paper flew everywhere as everyone jumped from under their cots. Kaoru looked on, obviously in shock.Hanging on the wall, a hand made sign said 'Happy Birthday Kaoru!' There was also a small cake sitting on the little round table by the window, one that she didn't recognize. It had light pink frosting.

"Happy birthday Kao-chan!" Megumi came forward, snapping her sister out of her momentary daze.

Kaoru was quite speechless. "Wha...how did you…" She stuttered a bit.

Yumi stepped forward. "How did we do this without Kanryu noticing? Easy! He's not here! He hurried to do some business in Hokkaido last night. He won't return until late this evening!"

Kaoru nodded dumbly, still in shock. She had never had something like this before. Most birthdays were never celebrated as she grew up. They were simply ignored. Once again, tears began to prick her eyes.

Megumi hurried forward, throwing her arm around her shoulder. "Don't cry, Kao-chan! This is supposed to be happy!"

Kaoru shook her head, bringing her hand to wipe the tears away swiftly. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy! Everyone has done something special for me today! I just can't believe it." _'And I don't deserve it...'_ She winced inwardly at the thought.

"Come! Sit down and we will cut this cake."

Kaoru's attention was once again directed towards the strange confection. "What is it?"

"In Paris, it's called a birthday cake. It is very popular in America these days." Megumi stated.

Kaoru stared. "How in the world did you get one of these?" She was truly curious. She had always heard of these western cakes, and always wanted to try one.

"Tae-san made it. She had a recipe she acquired from a traveler awhile back. I remembered that and asked her to bake one." Megumi hung her head a bit low. "That's what I was out for last night…" She trailed off.

Kaoru's eyes widened in understanding, but she wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry with Megumi for literally risking her life for this cake. She decided on being happy, knowing it would hurt Megumi's feelings otherwise.

_'Besides, it's in the past. I can't do anything about that now…'_ Starting forward, she hugged Megumi tightly. "Thank you so much, it's wonderful."

Megumi let out a sigh of relief, glad that her sister wasn't angry with her.

Pulling back, Kaoru smiled brightly. "Let's eat this thing, Minna!"

They all cheered, wanting to try it as much as Kaoru did.

She brought forward the basket Tae had given and presented it to them. "Here, some dinner and dessert as well, on me!"

The group cheered again, and she smiled. Letting herself go, she allowed herself to get carried away in the festivities, her stress and worry momentarily forgotten.

"Kaoru, my pet! Where are you?" The voice of Takeda Kanryu could be heard echoing throughout the mansion. The celebrations came to a grinding halt as everyone scrambled to hide any traces of it. Megumi quickly grabbed the broom from the corner, frantically sweeping the paper under the cots, whilst Yumi uncovered the table of food, sweeping the treats into Kaoru's basket in one fell swoop. She threw it in under her cot and the plate with the remaining pieces of cake went in a deep drawer in the stand that housed their personal things.

Kanryu's steps could be heard coming down the stairs and Marimo's eyes widened.

"Ginta! The sign!" She whispered ferociously. He tore it down fast, shoving it under his blanket.

"Kaoru! Get up here now!" The thin man poked his head around the corner. He stopped short. Everyone was sitting on their respective cots, hands folded on laps, looking straight at him as if waiting for instruction.

"What's with all of you?" He said offhandedly, looking straight at Kaoru. "You, girl, up here. We need to talk."

"I'm coming." She said dejectedly, knowing it was time to bring forward her plans for her job. She knew that if he rejected the idea, she would be severely disappointed. But she still had to try for it.

He turned and went back up stairs, and then proceeded to descend the stairs to his study. All at once, the group let out their breath in relief, as they had been holding it with anxiety. A fit of giggles erupted from them.

"He didn't have a clue!" Yutaro spoke allowed.

"I know!" Marimo replied. All eyes turned to Kaoru as she stood.

"Well, here it goes." She sighed and then went up the steps.

Making her way to the study, a feeling of anxiety welled in her stomach. She desperately wanted this job.

Opening the door, she stepped inside and closed it. He was alone. Seating herself across from him, she looked up to stare him in the face. Her nose wrinkled as he spoke through familiar puffs of smoke.

"So, my little bird, I trust you have come up with a way to get close to him?"

She wrung her hands. For the first time in a very long time, Kamiya Kaoru was actually nervous to talk to Takeda Kanryu. He sensed her unease and sneered a little.

"What's this? Hitokiri Sakura, nervous?" He poked. She scowled slightly. She was better off just placing it on the table, instead of dancing around it. If she skipped around too much, he would suspect that it was for a different purpose.

"Ok, Kanryu. I have had an idea. But I'll let you know, I don't know if you will approve or not. So just hear me out and then answer, ok?" He looked at her a moment, and then agreed.

She took a breath. "Ok. I went to the Akabeko today to talk to Tae-san, so she could give me advice on how to get close to a man. I mean, I've never tried." She noticed him frown a bit. "I didn't tell her the plans." She added quickly. He visibly brightened.

"I don't think she would help me if I told her the truth. I simply told her I was interested in him." She continued and he grinned.

"My my, Kaoru-chan, becoming quite sneaky, aren't we?" He said rather sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Not by choice." She bit out. "ANYways, she said he was a regular there. So she offered me a job. Plain and simple. She said she would pay me to help her, and in turn, I could get close to him without being suspicious." She let the last of it out in almost one mouthful of air, and then breathed in again, holding it.

He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "You have a point. But what's in it for me? If you do this, I want 90 percentof what you make."

She looked incredulously at him. "What do you mean, what's in it for you? Why do you think I'm doing this?"

Before he could answer, Yahiko burst in the door. "I want a job too!"

Kanryu started to stand up, ready to punish the ten-year-old, but Kaoru beat him to it. Shielding the boy from him, she glared at him.

Thinking rapidly, she blurted out, "I will give you ALL of what I make, plus 90percentof what Yahiko makes, if you let us both go."

He went to reply but she cut him off. "Think about it Kanryu. This is an ultimate business proposition here. I do your dirty work, and you in turn get paid for it. Deal?" He stopped, another thoughtful look on his face.

Finally, he turned back and seated himself once again. "Ok, Kaoru-chan, we have a deal." She sighed inwardly as he went on.

"But hear this. Try one bit of funny business and Tsubame will die. And on top of that, Megumi will suffer greatly."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not so stupid as to try anything funny. And if you do hurt them, you will pay."

They glowered at one another. She was so sick of this game they always made of threatening one another, both knowing that if either made a move, the other would retaliate.

Grabbing Yahiko's hand, she turned on heel and headed for the door.

As she opened it and proceeded out, she tossed over her shoulder, "We start tomorrow at eight am. I will let you know what the schedule will be from now on." And she was gone.

When the door had shut, there was the slide of a bookshelf and Shishio appeared from a secret doorway behind it.

He smirked. "That girl thinks she is so smart, thinking that she can spout out shit just because you still need her."

Kanryu smirked as well. "That may be, for now, but as soon as the Battosai is dead, she will finish off the rest of the important officials, and then she will be needed no longer." He cackled menacingly, and Shishio cringed a bit at the sound.

Kanryu took a long drag of his cigarette before gazing at Shishio. "You will follow her and make sure she will not get into trouble whilst they are away."

"Understood." Shishio bowed and left the room.

Meanwhile, a very angry Kaoru was dragging a very scared Yahiko down the stairs. "WHAT…WERE…YOU…THINKING?" She yelled and he winced.

"Standing outside the door, and the BURSTING IN? Do you have a death wish boy? Kanryu had half a mind to kill you right then!"

She let the poor boy go and flopped to her bed, burying her face in her arms. The room was silent as Kaoru seethed into her pillow and Yahiko stood there, eyes downcast.

Finally, he stepped forward towards her and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry, Kaoru…"He trailed off and she visibly relaxed.

He went on, saying, "I was just worried about you. So I came to listen. And when I heard that you were getting a job, I just couldn't stop myself. I wanted to go with you so bad…"He trailed off again. Turning away, he made his way to his own cot. Kaoru sat up and looked at his down trodden form, pity welling up within her.

She sighed, saying, "It's ok, Yahiko. I forgive you."

Turning to her with wide eyes, he asked, "You do, really?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Just be more careful next time. But hey, you get a job and we get to keep 10 percentof your earnings. It won't be much, but ifwe save it, it would do a lot of good."

His face broke into a huge grin. "So we start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, at eight am."

"So Kaoru-chan," Yumi broke in. "Are you going to tell us all what's going on?" Kaoru looked around the room at the questioning looks on everyone's faces. They were truly curious. "Ok, Minna. I'll tell you."


	8. Ch 7 First Day on the Job

**Chapter Seven First Day on the Job**

The next day, Kaoru and Yahiko set out for the Akabeko at about seven-thirty am. Kaoru had been practicing since dawn on her new technique, along with her normal exercise. She wound her right shoulder around, trying to loosen it up.

As they walked, they didn't speak, and Kaoru was lost in thought. She stared at the ground, watching her step so as not to tread in any mud. It had rained the previous night, leaving splotches of water sitting on the trail.

She breathed deep, reveling in the crisp morning air, although it was rather chilly. She loved the smell of the earth after rain. It was so pure and fresh, like the Gods had poured down water upon the earth to cleanse it of all toxins. Now if only there was something like that that she could do for herself…she shook her head, laughing humorlessly in her mind. What a silly idea.

Her thoughts then turned to last night's events. Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She had lied to them. The only one who knew the truth about what she had to accomplish was Megumi, who had promised her silence.

In all her years as a Hitokiri, she had never felt so wrong in what she was going to do. She just couldn't bring herself to tell the others. Instead, she had told them that she asked Kanryu for a job, so she and Yahiko could have some free time away. They had all gasped at this. Takeda Kanryu, excepting such an offer? Then she had explained how all of her wages, plus ninety percent of Yahiko's, would go to him in exchange. They all nodded in understanding.

_"Just like the jack ass to do something like that."_ Yumi had spoken. All agreed. Kaoru had silently thanked the Gods that they had bought that.

"Hey Busu, you're quiet. What are you thinking about?" Yahiko's rather irritating voice interrupted her solemn thoughts.

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Something that obviously I don't want to share, brat." She quipped at him, waiting for his reaction. She was in the mood to banter. She blinked when he just continued walking, a slight droop to his shoulders. Something wasn't right…

"Didn't you hear me Yahiko-CHAAAN?" She emphasized the last part. That should get him…still, no reaction. Stepping beside him, so that they were synchronized in walking, she looked at his face. He had a small frown, his eyes betraying a look of sadness and guilt.

"Hey, are you still going on about last night? I told you, I forgive you! So cheer up. You're freaking me out." She smiled.

He looked at her sadly. "I just…I still feel bad about it. But that's not all that's still bothering me." He stopped, bowing his head so his hair hid his eyes.

Kaoru gave a strange look. "What is it? You can tell me, you know."

" I am just so SICK of this life!"

She was taken aback by the emotion in his words. He was a strong boy, who rarely complained about anything. He was a Samurai's son, after all.

Kaoru reached out to him, pulling back in surprise when he lifted his head to look at her. Her heart clenched. He was crying. She had only seen him cry when he was a very small baby. Over time, he had quickly learned to conceal his emotions, especially from Kanryu. He knew perfectly well that all he would get from that man was a beating if he cried.

"Yahiko..." She crushed him to her. At first, he was stiff, but relaxed quickly, allowing for the affection. "I'm so sorry, Yahiko. It's ok, go ahead and cry. You know, we all need to sometimes. We can't be strong all the time…"

He pulled back from her, the tears beginning to subside. "But I'm not strong at all! I can't even defend myself, so how could I ever help to defend you or anyone else?" She gave a look of pity, but let it leave quickly, knowing he didn't want that from her. "I want to learn, Kaoru! I want you to teach me to be a swordsman!" He looked at her, a fierce determination in his eyes.

She smiled. How many times had they had this conversation? But this one was a bit different. He looked more resolute than ever. "Yahiko," She began gently.

"I know, I don't want to learn it to kill, Kaoru! I just want to be strong enough on my own, so you won't have to worry about me so much!" He cut her off. Closing her mouth, she pursed her lips together in thought.

"Please? Please, Kaoru? I beg you!"

She looked at him, and saw the pleading in his deep chestnut brown eyes._ 'I guess I could give him some lessons during breaks at work...'_

Straightening, she spoke, saying, "Ok. Here's the deal. I will teach you during our breaks at work. I would do it at the mansion, but I don't know if Kanryu would approve-"

She was jolted from speech as the ten year old barreled into her, grabbing her in a fierce hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He said excitedly, all traces of tears gone from his face. She smiled in affection at him.

"I promise, I'll be a good student! I'll always listen to you and-"

"Always, huh? We'll see about that." She said in sarcasm, her half smile gracing her face. "Ok, well, we need shinnais." She stated matter of factly.

He stopped short. "Wooden swords?" He said, almost disappointedly.

Kaoru began walking again, responding, "Yes, wooden swords. Now let's go, we will be late."

Yahiko caught up with her. "But Kaoru, why those?" He whined.

She looked sideways at him. "It is very difficult to wield a real sword from such a young age."

"But you did it!"

"Yes, but that was different. The techniques I will teach you will be purely for self-defense and the protection of others. You will not need to wield a real sword until you are further into your training. Understand? That is my offer. Take it or leave it." She said, her tone leaving no room for argument. She picked up the pace a little. The boy was silent for a while.

Finally, he gave his answer. "Ok. I understand." He said, almost defeatedly.

She smiled and nodded. "Good boy."

"Hello Tae-san! Sorry if we are late!" Kaoru spoke up as they entered the kitchens of the Akabeko. Tae was busy warming the fires for the day.

She looked up, sweat beading her brow from her work. "Ohayou, Kaoru-chan. Oh! And Yahiko-kun! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in awhile." She smiled at him.

He bowed respectfully to his elder. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tae-san."

"My, aren't we proper." Kaoru narrowed her eyes in sarcasm. Tae giggled as Yahiko straightened and stuck his tongue at Kaoru. With lightning speed, she grabbed it between her thumb and index finger. Yahiko squeaked in surprise, and then groaned in pain.

"Rule number one, Yahiko-CHAN. Don't disrespect your master."

Letting go, she turned to smile at Tae as he grumbled, playing with his slightly sore tongue. "I know this is a little unexpected, but I was wondering if Yahiko could be hired here as well? You can cut my wage to pay him as well."

Tae blinked a minute and then smiled warmly. "Of course Kaoru-chan! I could use his help too." Kaoru bowed graciously in thanks, and smacked her hand onto Yahiko's head, forcing him to bow as well. He just grumbled some more, whilst Tae laughed aloud.

Straightening, Kaoru rolled her sleeves, smiling in determination. "Alright! Where do we start?"

"Ahh! I never knew restaurant life was so difficult!" Kaoru sighed as she sat on a bench for her break.

Yahiko gave her a dry look, saying, "That's because you are so clumsy, Busu!"

She narrowed her eyes. "So, I guess you don't want to be my student, then." She smiled slyly.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" He waved his hands in front of him. "But honestly, things could have gone a little better, don't you think?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

_"Kaoru-Chan! That's the wrong oil! Too late…" Tae put a hand to her forehead as the wok in front of Kaoru exploded in flames._

_"KYEAAAH!" The blue-eyed girl shrieked. "I think I singed my hair!" She whined, while Yahiko rolled with laughter on the floor._

_"That's it brat! I'm going to get you!" She took off after him. He ran frantically around the island in the middle of the kitchen, desperate to escape her wrath, laughing all the way._

_"Watch out for the orange peels on the…floor…" Tae once again put a hand to her forehead as Kaoru and Yahiko both crashed to the ground, taking dishes and food with them in their descent._

_"Itai!" Kaoru held the back of her head where it had connected with a counter as she fell. That would certainly swell up later. She looked sheepishly around at the mess, and then to Tae, who had a look of exasperation on her face._

_"I'm so sorry Tae-san! We were being so thoughtless…" She glared at Yahiko, who stood up to dust himself off._

_"Let's clean this up." She spoke to him and he nodded._

They spent the next twenty minutes on their knees picking up after their mess.

She never knew just how much thought and time went into running a restaurant business. Kaoru's admiration for Tae had grown ten fold within the first few hours of their training. The majority of their time, they had been cleaning the various cooking surfaces, chopping enough vegetables for the day, cooking rice constantly, and learning how to balance trays with beverages.

That hadn't gone to well either. On her first try, Kaoru had tripped on her own kimono, crashing to the floor with drinks in hand. She also practiced taking orders with Tae, trying hard to remember the names of the various dishes offered. By lunchtime, they were exhausted. Tae had graciously allowed them a break, but Kaoru knew it was for her own sanity as well.

_'You would think that as trained as I am in martial arts, I would be able to balance a tray of glasses better…'_ She thought with discouragement.

"So, when do we start?"

Kaoru looked at Yahiko and blinked. "Start what?"

His hand formed a fist. "My training!"

"Oh, that. Well, we can't just yet."

"Why not?" He whined.

"I told you, we need shinnais. They cost money. And unless you have some somewhere, we are broke. It will take a couple weeks of saving your ten percent to get enough for them. They aren't terribly expensive, so it won't take long."

He hung his head in disappointment and she felt a pang of guilt. "I guess I could teach you some self defense though, some that you could use without your sword."

He perked up, nodding vigorously.

Kaoru was excellent at Kempo. Kanryu had seen to that. As the first and only woman Hitokiri, he wanted to make sure that she was always able to defend herself, even without her sword. She had trained for most of her years under a man named Hannya. He was from the Oniwabanshuu, a group of warriors and ninjas that had been designated to protect the Edo castle.

When the group refused to help Kanryu anymore, he had them killed. It had only been a year ago. Their leader, Shinomori Aoshi had been away at the time and she hadn't seen him since.

Kaoru had grieved deeply for Hannya. He was the only one of her trainers who was kind to her, as he was not a malicious man. Over the years, she had come to trust him as a friend.

But that's what happened. If she got too close, they were always taken from her. Her parents, Tsubame, Hannya…It was just a matter of time before all of her friends and loved ones were taken. But she wouldn't let that happen. She just couldn't!

Yahiko noticed the strained expression on her face. "Hey, are you going to teach me or what?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she responded, "Ok, are you ready?"

For the next thirty minutes, she taught him how to fall correctly, and how to maneuver out of various holds. When they were finished, she smiled at him.

"Very good. You are a fast learner." She said in appreciation as they put their aprons back on. "Now, we just need to work on your focus. It's good, but could do with some improvement." He nodded. Stepping into the kitchens from the rear entrance,

Kaoru watched as Tae came scurrying over. "Kaoru-chan, he is here!"

Her eyes widened.

"Who's here?" Yahiko piped up. Tae was about to answer when the warning look in Kaoru's eyes stopped her. Kaoru flicked her eyes back and forth between Tae and Yahiko behind his back. Tae's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Uh, what I meant was, my favorite customer is here for lunch, and I would greatly like you to try out your newly acquired waitressing skills with him, Kaoru-chan! I just know he will be nice if you mess up!" She smiled brightly, almost too brightly. Yahiko was about to speak again when Tae gently grabbed him by the shoulders and lead him to the soup pots. "Here Yahiko-kun, would you help me out with this miso?" She winked at Kaoru before turning her attention back to the boy.

Making sure her apron was straight, Kaoru smoothed her hands over her ponytail, trying to flatten any fly-aways. It was time.

Grabbing a menu, she stepped out from the kitchen and headed towards the booths. It didn't take long for her to spot him, his red hair a dead give away.

Her heart began to pound, palms sweating in nervousness. _'Calm down girl! He will know if you are so nervous!'_

Approaching him from behind she was about to come in front of him when, much to her surprise, he spoke. "I already know what I would like, ma'am." He said, eyes focused on his hands. She almost dropped the menu.

Taking a breath, she said, "Ok, sir, what will it be? Can I get you a drink?"

He looked up at her and a confused look immediately crossed his features, but was gone in an instance. "Uh, a small cup of tea would be nice. I would also like some sukiyaki and some steamed rice, please." He ordered his food, all the while not taking his probing eyes off of hers. He was surprised that she didn't look away. Usually, people couldn't stare him in the eyes, as it frightened them.

But she held his gaze coolly, smiling."Ok, that's tea and some sukiyaki and rice, coming right up." She turned and headed towards the kitchen, a wave of panic welling in her._ 'Did he recognize me? Does he know? He sure looked suspicious…'_

She gave Tae the order and grabbed a kettle of tea and a glass. Heading back to his table, she set the cup down and proceeded to pour.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke again. "Forgive me for prying, but aren't you Kamiya Kaoru?" She stared at him. He knew her name?

His eyes widened slightly. "Uh, ma'am, the tea?"

She let out a gasp of surprise as she looked at her hands. They were currently holding the kettle over the cup, which was overflowing onto the table.

"I'm so sorry!" She said hastily.

"Let me get that." They said in unison. She whipped out a towel from her apron pocket as Kenshin grabbed his napkin. Their hands met as they both laid down the pieces of cloth to catch the liquid. Kaoru felt a shock run through her at his touch.

Blushing ever so slightly, she pulled her hand back and bowed. "Really, I'm so sorry, this is my first day, you see."

"There's no harm done. It's ok."

She looked up to see him smiling at her. "You're the girl I ran into a few days ago on the trail."

She had forgotten about that momentarily. "Oh! That's where I have seen you, then!" She said in an innocent voice. "But, I don't recall giving you my name, sir." She smiled at him.

"I saw your name and photo in the paper. It had said you were missing. You were last seen with General Yamagata, here, actually." He sounded a little wary.

She thought quickly. She had been prepared to have this confrontation, but froze a bit now that it was actually happening. "I was with him that night, yes."

"What were you doing with him?" He said, accusation not far from his voice. "Witnesses say that you were leading him off, acting like you were…like you were a…" He stopped. _'I really shouldn't accuse her of such things when I don't really know what happened.'_

Kaoru's jaw dropped. He thought she was a whore? She was a bit surprised, but then again, she did kiss the man in broad view of other people. She had an idea.

"I'm not surprised you thought that Himura-san. I'm sure that that's what it looked like."

He blinked and she continued, "To tell the truth, I was forced to do what I did."

Kenshin's face scrunched in confusion as he asked, "Forced? By whom, if you don't mind me asking."

Putting on a dramatic display, Kaoru feigned helplessness. "That's the thing! At the time, I didn't know who she was! I was on my way to the restaurant that night when a woman in black grabbed me, putting a knife to my throat. I was so scared…I didn't know what to do. I asked her what she wanted and she said that she needed a favor from me. She told me that she wanted me to lure Yamagata-san out to the abandoned dojo near the outskirts of town. She said that if I didn't, she would kill my sister, Megumi! How she knew whom I was, or that I had a sister with that name, I still don't know. But, I was so scared." She looked at his eyes, trying to discern what he was thinking. Was he buying it?

"So what happened after you lead him there? Yamagata-san had said that the woman had told him you were dead." He said.

"Well, I led him there, just as she directed. When I told him to wait there, I looked for her. She appeared, and I saw her katana. I instantly knew what she was going to do! I tried to stop her! I pleaded with her not to do it, that he was a kind man! I told her I would go to the police. She threatened that if I did, she would kill my sister still. She said she had connections at the police department..."She trailed off in a small voice. "The next thing I knew, I woke up in a ditch, not far from the dojo, a nasty bump on my head. It was quite late, and quiet." She gingerly touched the bump on her head that she had acquired earlier that day, wincing slightly. "It still hurts."

Taking her hand away, she folded them in front of her. "I was worried about what happened. I went into the dojo, but there was no sign of Yamagata-san or the woman. I read in the newspapers the next day, looking for something on it. I was relieved to see that Yamagata-san was still alive. But I was shocked to see the Hitokiri Sakura's name. I should have known it was her. She fit the descriptions I've read about. I'm so stupid." She let fake tears prick at her eyes, for effect. She jolted slightly when she felt a hand on her arm.

"It is ok, Kaoru-dono. Don't worry, everything is fine now." He had warmth in his usually cold eyes, and it made her stomach flutter slightly.

"But, what if she comes for my sister or I again?" She feigned worry.

"I don't think she will. The Hitokiri Sakura is very sporadic. That's why she has never been caught."

She laughed a humorless laugh inwardly. _'He sure knows a lot about me.'_

"Ano, I had better get back to work, Himura-san." She bowed graciously.

"I will be back shortly with your order." He smiled and nodded.

Heading back to get his food, Kaoru narrowed her eyes in self-loathing. She was disgusted with herself. Her plan went off flawlessly, not one problem with her story, but she was repulsed by her blatant lies.

_"My my Kaoru, becoming quite sneaky, aren't we?"_ She clenched her teeth as Kanryu's words came back to her. "Not by choice." She said aloud.

"Are you ok, Kaoru-chan? You look pale." Tae came to her side, worry etched on her kind features.

Kaoru smiled. She couldn't let on her situation. "Yes, Tae-san, I am fine."

"How did it go, dear?" Tae said in a girly voice.

Kaoru laughed a bit at her antics. "Actually, it went very well. You were right, he wouldn't get upset if I messed up!" Kaoru smiled sheepishly, remembering the tea.

"Really? That's great! His order is up. Here you go!" The older woman chirped as she handed the steaming plate of food to Kaoru's waiting hands.

Kaoru made her way back to his table, her heart returning to its normal rhythm. She felt more at ease now that she had cleared her name with him.

Setting the plate down in front of him, she smiled as she asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you Himura-san?"

"Actually, I have a favor." He looked at her.

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "A favor?"

"Would you sit with me for a time? I mean, that is, if it won't detract from your work…" Her eyes were wide and he looked a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have asked such a silly thing of you, when you are working."

He laughed a bit and Kaoru shook her head, responding, "I wouldn't mind at all."

She took a seat across from him and he folded his hands in front of him, saying,"I just don't get talked to much around here, and it would be nice to have some company."

She smiled. "I don't think Tae-san would mind if I took a break for awhile."

He smiled back at her, a hint of lavender swirling in his eyes. She blinked. She had never seen such eyes before. They glowed deep amber gold, but she swore there was violet in them at times. She was fascinated. By the Gods, he was so attractive!

"Ahem."

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She had been staring at him and she noticed his face held a small smile. "I'm sorry, I just…" She began. There was no covering the fact that she was staring. "You're eyes. They're just…beautiful." She offered, embarrassed by the blatant comment.

He was speechless for a moment. _'Did she just say they were beautiful?_' Kenshin could hardly believe it. Never had his eyes, or anything else about him, for that matter, been described as beautiful. Scary. Frightening. Intense. Those were the words he was used to. He felt a twinge inside him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he brushed it aside.

It was at that point that he realized that he had not responded to her comment. Smiling, he said, "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. No one has ever said that to me before." She felt her insides warm, feeling relief that he replied. She thought she had said something wrong when he didn't answer at first. She had felt rather stupid.

"So where are you from, Kaoru-dono?" He asked.

"Hokkaido."

"What brought you here?" He continued. "Forgive me for being so forward. I just feel comfortable conversing with you." He said smiling.

She returned the smile, genuinely happy to hear that from him. "Oh, it's ok, I feel the same, actually. You are quite easy to speak with yourself."

He still couldn't understand it. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Could it be that she had no idea who he really was?

"My father's business, as well as my mother's. My father was a kenjutsu instructor as well as a businessman, involved in property management and such, things that I never fully understood growing up." He watched her speak, her spirit visibly brightening as she spoke of her family.

"Mother was a doctor. She also wanted to move here, knowing that she could help a lot of people during this hard time."

"Was a doctor?" The question was out before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to pry so deep. She sobered immediately.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, I didn't mean to pry." He offered.

"It's ok, Himura-san. They died ten years ago. They were murdered."

Tales of murder did not usually affect Kenshin, as he was one himself. It was a cruel fact of life. But for some reason, he felt his heart go out to her. It surprised him greatly. _'What is my deal today?'_ He thought to himself. No, not just today. From the moment he saw her, well, more like ran into her, this woman had intrigued him. He felt drawn to her, like a moth to a flame.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. Was the murderer ever found?"

Kaoru felt panicked a little. She had not expected to discuss this with him, especially so soon. Did she tell him the truth? She could, she would just have to leave out the part about her being used to be an assassin.

Choosing her words very carefully, she replied, "Yes. His name is Takeda Kanryu."

Kenshin's eyes filled with recognition. "I have heard of him. A dirty opium dealer, I think."

"Yes, He was my father's business partner. But when father would not go into drug dealing with him…well, you know what happened."

Kenshin felt a pang of sympathy strike him and he responded," I'm sorry…that must have been difficult."

Kaoru shook her head slowly, her voice soft. "It's ok. It was a long time ago."

"So, what have you been doing with yourself all of these years?" '_I just don't know when to quit prying, do I?_' Kenshin thought incredulously to himself. He just couldn't help it.

Again she was silent. Could she really tell him? The only outsiders that knew were Sanosuke and Tae-san. Why did she feel that she could trust him so much? They had barely met. And he was her 'target'. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well," She began slowly. "When Kanryu killed my parents," She stopped.

No. She couldn't tell him. Not yet anyways. "My sisters and I went to live with an uncle here in Kyoto. There, my sister Megumi has studied medicine and I have been carrying on my father's swordsmanship." There. That should do. Somehow, she knew he was not going to be completely satisfied with that, and would ask more. This was getting too deep too fast.

Before he could say anything, she said, "I had better get back to work, Himura-san." She smiled. "I'm sorry to rush out like this, but I need to help Tae-san." He nodded in understanding and she stood.

"It was nice to talk to you. Maybe we can talk again sometime." He stated kindly.

She bowed lightly to show respect. "I would like that, Himura-san." And she turned towards the kitchens.

"Kaoru-dono?" She stopped to look at the red head.

"It's Kenshin. Kenshin is just fine."

She smiled lightly. "Well, if we are on a first name basis, than Kaoru will do just fine too." She headed towards the back.

Kenshin watched her go. He looked at his now lukewarm food, smiling softly.

_'I really shouldn't talk to her like this. It's not good to get close to anyone.'_ He thought a bit saddened. He sighed and took a bite of food.

As he chewed, he thought, _'Well, who says that we can't be acquaintances? We could just talk when I come here. Then no one would suspect anything. That way, she won't ever be put in any danger…like Tomoe…"_

Tomoe was a girl Kenshin knew two years ago. The fact that it had been two years didn't really ease his pain. She was a friend, the only one he had, since childhood. He had no doubt that he would have eventually married her. But, due to a misunderstanding, she ended up dead by his hand, the scar on his left cheek a constant reminder of what he lost.

_'I shouldn't dwell on this. It won't ever bring her back.'_ He sighed, and continued to eat.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kaoru stood leaning against a wall, in thought. _'What am I going to do? He is so kind…'_ She closed her eyes, images of his eyes burning in her mind.

Sighing, she got back to work. "This is going to be much harder than I expected."


	9. Ch 8 Megumi's Heartbreak

**Chapter Eight Megumi's Heartbreak**

For the next week, all Kaoru could think about was Kenshin. His beautiful red hair that was so rare to see around here, his smile, his kindness…and most of all, his eyes, their molten depths forever etched in her mind. She found herself daydreaming about what it would be like to be free to be close to someone…someone like Kenshin.

"Kao-chan, are you ok?"

The voice of her older sister broke through her reverie. Kaoru looked at her and smiled her lopsided smile. "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem to be somewhere else."

Kaoru looked down at her feet. "I just am enjoying my job, I guess."

Megumi smiled a knowing smile. "It wouldn't happen to do with a certain man would it?"

Kaoru looked incredulously at her. "Of course not! Besides! I barely know him!" Megumi didn't press it any further, smiling to herself as she swept the hall in front of the basement stairs.

Her smile soon turned to a frown as she thought more. _'She can't get this close to him…it would only hurt her much more in the end…'_ She eyed her sister thoughtfully, her face softening at the slight smile on her face. Kaoru was always so happy when she came home from work. Megumi knew that she had feelings already for the man, however slight and new they may be. Kaoru herself apparently didn't even realize it.

_'That's how it happens. All it takes is one conversation…let her enjoy this new emotion for a moment.'_ After all, Megumi had a certain man in her mind all the time…

"Say, Nee-chan, why don't we go to town today?" Kaoru spoke up and Megumi stared at her.

"But it's your day off. Why would you want to?"

"Well, Kanryu won't be back in town until tomorrow, so we can go as we please today. Besides, I thought of a certain Tori-Atama who would like to see you, I'm sure!"

Megumi's face reddened. "Kao-chan!" She whined slightly.

Standing her broom against the wall, Kaoru plucked Megumi's from her hands. Setting that one beside hers, she grabbed her sister's hand, dragging her towards the door. "Oh, just come on Nee-chan, let's spend some quality time together."

As they neared the exit, Shishio appeared suddenly. "And where do you think you are going?" He said, arms crossed.

Kaoru glowered at him. "We are going to town, _master,_ so if you would excuse us, we will be on our way."

As she opened the door, Shishio spoke, his voice full of warning. "I wouldn't get too close to him, if I were you. After all, he will die by your hand." He smirked at the look of surprise on her face.

"You've been following me, you dirty rat!" She spat at him.

"Would you expect anything less from Kanryu? Like he would trust you."

She glared darkly at him. "I know you have other responsibilities Shishio. You can't watch me all the time. And now that I know you will be around, I'll be watching for you. Don't get in my way." She said coldly, turning on heel and exiting the mansion, leaving the bandaged man alone.

When they were a safe distance away, Kaoru swore under her breath. Of course Kanryu would have sent someone after her. Why hadn't she thought of it?

Megumi looped her arm through Kaoru's. "Don't worry, Kao-chan, it will be alright."

Kaoru smiled at her kind words, not betraying the contradicting feelings inside of her. _'The more I think about this, the more I don't think I can do it…'_

"Hey Sanosuke! How are you?" Kaoru waved to him as they neared the tofu stand.

He smiled broadly in their direction. "How are my two favorite ladies today? Here to buy something from yours truly?"

Kaoru chuckled, shaking her head. "No, actually we were just out and decided to come visit. Do you have time to maybe eat lunch with us?" Kaoru asked and Megumi's eyes widened a bit.

"Lunch? From where Kao-chan? We don't have money."

"No, YOU don't have money. I do." Kaoru grinned.

"Where did you get it?" Megumi asked, curious.

"Tae-san gave some to me in advance. While we are here, I'm going to purchase some shinnais for Yahiko and I." She said almost gleefully. She couldn't wait to see the boy's reaction when he saw them.

"Besides, I'm sure Tae-san would give us a discount, now that I work there." She stated.

"Well, I'm not gonna complain!" Sano said as he started towards the Akabeko.

"Hey, Doc! I'm going to lunch, ok?"

Gensai-sensei poked his head around the back of the cart. "Ok, see you a bit later!" Megumi smiled as the trio walked. "What a nice man he is."

Sano winked at her, responding, "Yup, as nice as they come. Say, he's looking for an assistant. Aren't you interested in becoming a doctor?"

Megumi froze. Her, a real doctor? "It's my dream…" She said wistfully, more to herself. Sano watched her from the corner of his eye, but didn't press the matter further when she didn't respond

"Konnichiwa, Tae-san!" Kaoru's voice broke through the silence.

"Oh! Kaoru-chan, and Megumi-chan! I haven't seen you for a while! And Sanosuke-kun, too! How have you two been?"

"Just fine Tae-san." Sano smiled.

"I'm doing fine as well, Tae-san." Megumi also replied.

"Well, Kaoru-chan, since it's your day off, I suppose you are all here for lunch?"

Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "I guess you could say that." she answered, scratching the back of her head.

"How is your head feeling Kaoru?" She stopped short, recognizing the voice immediately. Turning, she came face to face with Kenshin, who smiled at her.

"Hello Kenshin. It actually feels a lot better, thanks. I just scratched it and didn't feel any pain at all."

"That's good to hear." He offered kindly.

"Ooh, he is handsome, Kao-chan!" Megumi leaned and whispered in her ear. Kaoru's face turned a nice shade of red as she cast a humiliated glare at her older sister. Looking at Kenshin, she smiled in return. Kaoru hadn't seen him all week. Glancing down at his hand, she noticed a new scratch. Well, to call it a scratch would be an understatement. It looked as if it was caused by a katana.

"Are you here for lunch, Himura-san?" Tae asked him.

"Actually, yes, Tae-dono."

"Would you like your regular seat?"

Before Kenshin could respond, Kaoru blurted, "Would you like to join us?" The question was out before she could stop herself.

Kenshin blinked at her, and then a genuine smile crossed his face. "Well, if you wouldn't mind…" He looked at the rest of the party.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Megumi said.

"If they don't mind, I don't mind." Sano shrugged his shoulders.

Sanosuke recognized immediately who Kenshin was, but seeing Kaoru so comfortable with him, he let it slide. Tae led them to a booth and they seated themselves, Kenshin and Kaoru side by side, Megumi and Sano across from them.

"So, you must be Kaoru's older sister. Nice to meet you. My name is Himura Kenshin." He smiled in Megumi's direction.

"Nice to meet you Himura-san, my name is Megumi." They both bowed their heads politely.

"And my names Sagara Sanosuke." Sano butt in.

Kenshin smiled at him, sensing a hint of jealousy from the young man. "Nice to meet you as well, Sagara-san."

"Just Sano will do." The ex-gangster folded his arms and Kenshin nodded.

"How have you been, Kaoru? Well, I hope." He said, turning to her.

"Yes, as well as can be expected. What about you? I haven't seen you since the last time we talked a week ago."

Kenshin's eyes didn't betray what he had really been up to. " I had some business in Osaka that I had to go away for. But it is taken care of and I shouldn't have to go away for a while."

"So what exactly do you do, Kenshin?" Sano butt in again, wondering what he would say.

"I am a Samurai." It wasn't far from the truth. He was a swordsman, who fought for what he believed.

"I see." Sano stated. Kaoru's eyes absently wandered to Kenshin's waist, where his katana hung.

"May I take your orders now?" Tae returned to ask them.

"I want yakisoba, please." Kaoru stated.

"Yakittori for me." Sano said.

"Could I have some soba noodles?" Megumi asked.

"And Himura-san, your usual?" Tae looked up from her notes.

"Yes, thank you."

"Any drinks?"

"Water for me." Kaoru said. The other three opted for the same and Tae swiftly returned to the kitchens.

"So, Kao-chan, why did you finally agree to teach Yahiko? I thought you didn't want to." Megumi asked.

Kaoru wrung her hands a bit, not really wanting to talk about her swordsmanship in front of Kenshin. It opened up to many spots for questions. "He just wouldn't leave me alone. So I agreed to teach him some basic self defense and how to protect others."

"A sword that protects others, huh?" Kenshin smiled at her.

She flushed a bit. "I know in this day and age it's unheard of, but…" She held up her fist, eyes gleaming with determination. "But I believe that you don't just have to use a sword to kill."

Kenshin chuckled. Kaoru's face reddened in embarrassment, bringing her fist back to her side. "I know. Pretty childish, huh?" She said in a small voice.

"No, actually. I was just thinking of how wonderful that dream was. Now if only everyone had the same vision, this world would be a better place." She looked up at him, all traces of embarrassment gone. He had a glowing smile on.

Sano elbowed Megumi slightly, a knowing smile on his face. Megumi saw it too, as the light seemed to radiate from the pair.

"You really don't think it's a stupid idea?" She said with a touch of awe on her face. "No, quite the contrary actually. I believe that one day, you will be able to make that dream a reality, and help others realize their dreams as well."

She continued to stare at him a moment. _'Make my dreams a reality…? Could it be possible?'_ She thought, almost hopefully. And then she sighed, turning away from him. Kenshin noticed her almost forlorn look. Tae came at that moment with their food and drinks, stopping him from asking anymore about it.

"Here you go Minna! Enjoy! And Kaoru-chan, it's on me today." She leaned over closer to her and winked. Kaoru thought about arguing, but just smiled and said thank you, accepting her gift.

After lunch the four stood. Sano stretched his long arms towards the sky, sighing in satisfaction. "Thanks for lunch Jou-chan."

"Yes thank you very much, Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"No problem, although you should really thank Tae-san."

Suddenly, Megumi had an idea. "Sano, would you accompany me to the fabric store? I never really get to look at the beautiful imports they have." She latched onto the ex-gangsters arm, pulling him along. Kaoru looked a little confused.

Megumi called over her shoulder. "Why don't you go buy those shinnais? I'm sure Himura-san would be of more use to you than I would for those kind of things." Megumi winked at Kaoru and she and Sano walked off.

_'That sneaky woman! She did that on purpose! This is embarrassing…'_

"So, you would like to buy some wooden swords? Come with me, I know just the place." Kenshin offered.

Smiling, Kaoru nodded and started after him._ 'Oh well. May as well run with it.'_ She thought inwardly.

As they walked in silence, she couldn't help but ask, "What happened to your hand?"

Kenshin glanced at it. "I was training, and my master got a little too close for comfort."

She chuckled slightly at the sheepish expression on his face. "Oh, I see. I understand, I have many scars on my hands from that very same thing."

"Yes, I noticed that. Kaoru, why are you buying wooden swords if you are skilled with a real one?"

"Yahiko's only ten years old. I would rather have him learn on a wooden one for now. Besides, if I used my real on against his wooden one, it would cut it in half, so I need one to use in place of my actual one." Kenshin nodded in understanding.

As they walked, Kaoru noticed many people glance in fear at the sight of Kenshin, some whispering about how they needed to stay out of his way. He seemed completely unfazed.

Coming to the door of a shop, Kenshin peeked his head in. "Katsu-san, are you here?"

A man of about forty with graying hair and kind eyes stepped from behind his counter. "Himura-san, it is a pleasure! And who might this lovely young lady be?"

Kaoru blushed at the praise. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru, sir. Nice to meet you." She said bowing.

"What brings you two here?" He asked.

"Well, Kaoru is actually in need of two shinnais, and I could think of no one better to direct her to than you."

"Why thank you Himura-san, as kind as ever!" Katsu said as he pulled out two beautiful wooden swords. Kaoru gasped. They looked expensive.

"Do you like those?" Kenshin asked as he observed her run her fingers over the wood.

She nodded absently, saying, "They must be expensive…"

Seeing her expression, Kenshin pulled out his moneybag. He had already paid the man before Kaoru registered what was happening.

"Thank you very much Katsu-san! See you next time!" And Kenshin was out the door. Thanking the man, she ran after Kenshin.

When she caught up, she asked, "Why did you do that?"

He stopped and looked at her, handing her the swords. "I wanted to." He stated matter of factly. He turned and continued on, heading towards the park in the middle of the city. She stood there, mouth gaping.

"You will catch flies that way, Kaoru." He said, his voice fully of teasing. Snapping it shut, she once again ran to catch up with him. He stopped and sat down on a patch of grass, turning his head to the clear winter sky. She sat next to him. She didn't know what to say.

_'Thank him for starters, you idiot!'_ She thought.

"Thank you Kenshin. I don't know what to say. That was very kind of you."

He eyed her from the corner of his eyes, smiling at the blush that painted her cheeks. She really was beautiful. "You don't have to say anything. I wanted to do it." His answer left no room for argument and she let it drop.

Leaning her head back as well, she stared up at the sky. A lonely white cloud floated in the otherwise flawless blue. She laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin looked at her, curious.

"I was just thinking that I am similar to that cloud."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, first off, it's all alone. From our point of view, it's wandering slowly, without direction. But when you look closer, the wind is actually forcing it to go in whatever direction it wants, the cloud having no control over where it ends up. Sounds dumb, doesn't it? I always think of silly things like that…" She glanced over to find him staring intently at her.

"No, it doesn't. I feel like that cloud too."

He continued to stare at her and turned fully towards him. "What? What is it?" She asked.

He smiled gently, replying, "I just think that you are beautiful, that's all." And he turned to watch the cloud again.

Kaoru blushed for the umpteenth time today, feeling her heart begin to pick up its pace. "Thank you, Kenshin, really."

He laughed a bit. "You probably hear that from a lot of men, don't you?"

She was a little surprised that he thought that. "Actually, you are the first."

He looked at her again, almost incredulously. "Really? That's strange. Strange that those right in front of you don't see it."

_'He actually called me beautiful…no man has ever said that…'_ Sure Megumi had told her over the years, but hearing it from someone of the opposite sex made her feel something that she had never felt before. She then felt a small amount of embarrassment when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

A thought came to her, and she tried to veer away from the awkward subject "Kenshin, as we were walking earlier, I…" She trailed off. She didn't want to hit a nerve. "I noticed some people looking at us funny. Why do you think that is?"

"I actually am not really sure." He lied.

Kaoru knew exactly why they looked at him that way. He was the Hitokiri Battosai. But there was so much more to this man, so much that people didn't see. Her heart went out to him, and strangely, she wanted to help bear his burden.

Biting her lip, she decided to take a chance. "Do you think they are scared of you?"

"Yes, I think they are. Maybe it's the red hair." He joked lightly and she chuckled. "Are you scared of me?" He broke through her laughter.

It was then that she noticed that their faces weren't very far apart. Her heart began to quicken. "No. No Kenshin, I am not afraid of you."

He smiled, looking to the sky once more. "You probably should be." He whispered to himself.

She caught it, barely. "I know who you are." She said in a small voice.

His eyes widened as he faced her, disbelief and confusion clearly written on his features. "What did you say?"

Wringing her hands like she always did when nervous, she repeated, "I said I know who you are, Kenshin."

He continued to stare at her. Maybe she meant something different…

"But you are not the cold hearted killer that they make you out to be in the papers."

His eyes widened further. "You know who I am, and yet…you still want to be around me?"

"I was surprised myself at first. But, the more I get to know you, the more I see you."

He looked confused. "What do you mean, 'me'?"

"I see you, Kenshin, not the Hitokiri Battosai. I see your true self." He was in shock that a woman who just met him could be so honest and open, and trusting. He felt warmth within him.

"We all have different sides Kenshin. Some, we are not so proud of." She said, more to herself.

"Do you ever feel like you are leading a double life?" He asked suddenly.

She almost laughed aloud. _'Do I ever?'_ "Yes, sometimes. I feel that I should be doing something different with myself, but I don't have much control over my life."

"I know exactly what you mean." He said softly.

She looked at him. He was staring at her, his eyes boring into hers. They were intoxicating and she felt as if she were being drawn into his depths. She shuddered inwardly. It as if it were happening involuntarily. But what unnerved her more was that she didn't seem to care…

Blinking rapidly, she stood and dusted herself off. "We had better find the other two. I need to be heading back."

Standing, Kenshin nodded with a smile. "Thank you Kaoru."

"For what?"

"For being a friend. It's strange. This is only my third time talking to you, but I feel as if we have conversed a thousand times before." He said to her.

"I feel the same. It's weird. I feel a comfort in your presence that I rarely feel with others." Kaoru responded, feeling her heart begin to calm. _'I knew it, I just knew it. Why can't I just keep my feelings under lock and key? I need to separate myself emotionally from him…'_ She thought. If she didn't, she knew that she would be in trouble.

Sighing softly, she followed Kenshin as they walked to towards the fabric shop, looking for Sanosuke and her sister.

"What about this one, Sanosuke-kun?" Megumi held up a bundle of brilliant blue fabric. "Its beautiful, ne?"

Sighing, the brown haired man crossed his arms. "For the third time Megumi, call me Sano, ok? And why are you evading my questions?"

Megumi looked at the floor, biting her bottom lip. _'Maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea.'_ She thought.

For almost an hour, she had narrowly avoided Sano's question, dancing around them like it were a waltz. But he was becoming frustrated now.

Grabbing onto her shoulder, he made her look him in they eyes. "Megumi, why won't you go to Gensai-sensei for training? He really is the best doctor around, and he has even offered you a position outright! I know that being a doctor is your dream…I don't get it."

"Sanosu- Sano, I really don't think this is the time or place to be discussing these things." She lowered her voice, glancing at the customers who were beginning to listen in.

Sanosuke promptly grabbed the fabric from her. Tossing it back onto the shelf, he grabbed her hand and dragged her forcefully outside. Rounding the back of the shop, away from the busy street, he pushed her up against the wall, a look up determination in his eyes.

"Is it Kanryu?" His question left no room for avoidance. Eyes wide at Sano's display of force, she opened her mouth. And then shut it, turning her head away. He sighed. Bringing his hand to her face, he pushed her cheek so that she was looking at him once again. "Please, Megumi. Let me help you. I have known you for three years." His voice held a small amount of defeat. "Do you trust me so little?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the sincerity in his voice and tears sprung unbidden from them. "No! I trust you with my life, Sanosuke, you know that!"

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he asked, "Then why won't you let me in?"

She hung her head; the tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. "It is because of what I feel for you that I keep silent." She said almost inaudibly and his eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Megumi was about to answer; resigning herself to the fact that Sanosuke would probably never look at her the same again. She didn't know if she could bear it.

Over the three years she had known the man, she had fast fallen in love with him. She could never tell him because Kanryu could never know. Sano would just be used as another means of blackmail if Kanryu found out.

No, Megumi just couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. He would then know the truth about his brother's death…

Sobbing, she covered her face with her hands. Sanosuke didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected this. She was definitely concealing something.

From their hiding spot around the corner, Kaoru and Kenshin watched the whole seen unfold. When they came to the shop to find them, and Sano and Megumi weren't there, they went looking for them. Kaoru's hand went over her heart. Was she going to finally tell Sanosuke the truth? It was as if she could feel Megumi's pain coming off of her in waves, each one striking her very soul. She knew how difficult this must be for her sister, knowing how she felt about Sano.

"I can't Sano! I just can't tell you." Megumi cried finally.

He stepped back from her, confusion on his face. "I thought I knew everything about you. What are you hiding that is more terrible than what I already know about you?"

"If I tell you…you will never look at me the same." She said, her voice tiny and alone.

His face softened. "Megumi, I don't know what it is, but do you really think so little of me? You really think I'm the kind of man to abandon the woman I love so easily?" His cheeks burned. _'Way to go, dumbass, what a stupid time to say it…'_

All Megumi could do was stare. _'He...He loves me too?'_ Kaoru held her breath.

"Please, Megumi." Came Sano's soft plea. All at once, she knew she couldn't hold it back from him any longer. She loved him. The more she kept it from him, the worse it would be.

She stared at the ground. "I make opium, Sanosuke."

His eyes snapped wide open in shock.

She laughed a small humorless laugh. "Surely you wouldn't have thought that Kanryu makes it himself? He has forced me to make it for years." Sano was speechless.

After a minute or so, he spoke, his voice serious, and questioning. "So, the opium that killed my brother was…"

Megumi let out a sob. "It was probably made by me!" Once again, she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Sano stood there, numb. _'The opium that killed Taro…was made by Megumi…?'_ He just couldn't let it sink in.

About three years ago, right before he met Megumi, his brother died from opium. It was given to him, someone saying that it was an herbal supplement. His younger brother had no idea. He took it and before he realized what it was, he died. Sanosuke was devastated. Taro was the only family member of his left. The rest died of disease over the years.

It made sense now, the feeling that she was always hiding something. The way she had given Kaoru a look of desperation in the beginning, obviously begging her to keep her mouth shut.

He was angry. So very angry. He clenched his fists, almost drawing blood. Megumi could see his emotions.

She began to speak, but he cut her off. "I need some time alone. To think about this." He turned and headed away. Megumi tried to get her words out, but was so choked with emotions, that all she managed to do was fall to her knees in defeat, doubling over as the sobs wracked her body.

_'It's all over. I knew it would be this way. He hates me now. I don't blame him…. I hate myself!'_

Kaoru watched Sanosuke go, a sad expression on his face. She couldn't blame him for being upset. But she felt Megumi's pain as well. Heading to her sister, she dropped to her knees beside her, and encircled her arms about her quivering form. Megumi looked up, surprised, but when she saw Kaoru's face, she launched forward, nearly knocking them both on their rears.

"Kaoru!" She cried onto her shoulder. "I knew this would happen! I knew it! Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Kaoru ran her fingers through Megumi's midnight locks of hair, shushing her in almost the same manner that Megumi had done for her just a week ago.

"Shhhh, Nee-chan. It's ok. It's going to be ok." She rocked her back and forth in a soothing manner.

Megumi's tear stained face looked at Kaoru. "How Kao? How is this one going to work itself out?" She almost begged for an answer.

"Remember what Sanosuke said Nee-chan? He said that he wouldn't abandon the woman he loves so easily! Remember?"

Megumi's sobbing slowed, and she stared at her sister. "How could he still love me after this?"

Kaoru smiled gently. "Sanosuke is no fair weather friend, Megumi. He has been nothing but strength to us for the passed three years. He just needs time to think, Nee-chan, to sort his feelings out. No doubt he is angry and hurt at the moment. But he loves you Megumi. He knows it was not your fault. It Kanryu's."

Megumi hung her head. Her heaving sobs had subsided, but her tears still ran freely. "I hope you're right, Kao-chan." She said in a rather pathetic tone.

Kaoru smiled brightly, hoping her cheer would rub off on Megumi. "I know I'm right! Now, let's get you home. You look like you could use a rest."

Megumi nodded as she allowed Kaoru to help her stand. She was quite tired now, after such a deep display of emotion, and her head was pounding painfully.

Kaoru bent to dust the dirt off of both their kimono's and turned to see where Kenshin was. He was nowhere in sight, the shinnais leaning against the wall. She sighed slightly, a bit disappointed that she didn't get to say good-bye. He probably thought the sisters needed some alone time.

Grabbing the wooden swords, she looped her arm into her sister's and proceeded back to the mansion.

_'Yes, back to the mansion…'_ She thought a bit darkly. She never referred to that place as home. No, home is where the heart is.

_'And my heart is definitely there. It never has been…and it never will be.'_


	10. Ch 9 Sanosuke's Plan

**Chapter Nine Sanosuke's Plans**

Kaoru glanced sideways at the dejected form of her sister, watching as Megumi continued to sweep the same spot for a bit before noticing and moving to the next. Kaoru sighed, continuing with her drills.

Megumi had been like this for two weeks. Sanosuke had not approached either if them since the incident, and Kaoru had stayed away, knowing he needed his space. "KYEAAA!" Kaoru cried as she leaped forwards, striking the straw dummy. Watching as it split in half, she sheathed her katana for the day. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she wandered to the bench to sit.

She noticed Megumi staring at her. Smiling softly, she patted the bench next to her, inviting the older woman to sit. Megumi complied, planting herself next to Kaoru. They were silent for a while until Megumi spoke. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

Kaoru sighed. "No, not really."

She had not had to make a 'hit' again since the night she failed with Yamagata-san. That had been nearly three weeks ago. Megumi leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. Kaoru placed hers on Megumi's head, feeling Megumi's silky hair on her cheek.

"Are you worried for me?" Kaoru asked into the crisp early morning air.

"Always." Came Megumi's reply.

"Don't worry Nee-chan, I will be fine." She said almost too confidently.

To tell the truth, she was concerned. Not because of who the target was, this time, however. It was a government official by the name of Nobuhiro Watsuki. As far as she knew, he was only a source of funding for the Imperial army, as he was filthy rich. What she was really worried for was meeting Kenshin in battle again. She just didn't know how she would react.

Over the passed two weeks, she and Kenshin had talked everyday that she worked at the Akabeko. They were getting closer day by day, it seemed. Every time she tried to pull away, when she felt it getting to deep, she would just find herself wandering back to him once again. She found his charm absolutely irresistible, his wit and ability to have deep meaningful conversations incredibly attractive.

"I hope you really will be fine, Kao-chan." Megumi's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Really, Nee-chan, I will be. But what about you? Are you going to be alright?"

Megumi looked at her, trying to hide her emotions behind her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Megumi had not spoken of the incident the entire time. Kaoru had left it alone, knowing she would come around with time.

Kaoru placed a hand gently on Megumi's cheek. "Nee-chan, you may be able to hide it from others, but you cannot hide your pain from me."

Megumi's eyes teared. She buried her head in Kaoru's shoulder as she let the tears fall freely.

"You haven't spoken of what happened at all, so I know you must be in great pain, Megumi. Let some of it out."

And she did, letting herself cry in Kaoru's arms.

"Come ON Yahiko! We are going to be late!" Kaoru began to forcefully drag the boy by his haori to the door.

"Kaoru-chan, a word?" Takeda Kanryu reared his ugly head from the doorway of his study.

Looking up at him, she sighed as she let Yahiko go. _'What is it THIS time?'_

Trudging up the stairway, she stopped at his door and entered the room. He motioned for her to close the door, and then to sit across from him.

"What is it?" She asked outright, wanting to get this over with quickly.

He folded his hands together, fingers lacing, and set them on the desk. "How are things with the Battosai?"

She sneered, knowing this would come up. It had almost every other day for the last three weeks. "Like I have told you every time, things are going very slow."

"Don't try and fool me Kaoru-chan, Shishio tells me everything."

"Yes, just like the faithful DOG to tell you everything." She snorted in disgust.

Kanryu was fastly becoming irritated. "Do not play games with me, little girl. My patience is wearing THIN!" He emphasized the last word by slamming his palms down on his desk, standing as he did so.

Kaoru glared daggers at him. "And how many times do I have to tell you that THESE THINGS TAKE TIME!" She mirrored what he did, slamming her hands down and brining her face very close to his.

For a moment, they glared at one another defiantly, neither one backing down. Finally, he closed his eyes, as if to calm himself.

He sat down, and she relaxed. "How long?"

She blinked. "What?" She asked cautiously.

"I said, how long? How long do you need?" He asked again in frustration.

She sat down as well. Taking a moment to think about this, she brought a finger to her lips. "Well, if I had to guess, I would guess about three months, or so."

"Three MONTHS?" Kanryu was back on his feet.

She stared at him coolly. "Yes, Kanryu, I said three months. Or do you NOT remember just WHOM I am trying to seduce here? He is not a normal man! He does not have the appetites that a normal Hitokiri does! What you ask of me is no easy feat!" She said, almost in exasperation.

Once again, Kanryu sat down, and this time, it was more like a flop. He put his hand to his chin, stroking it in thought. He looked up to look at her, as if searching for an answer. Her eyes held no lies.

"Alright. You have just won yourself some time. But, if it is not done in three months from this very day…I will take matters into my own hands."

"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning." She whispered allowed to herself. "What was that?" He snapped sharply.

"Nothing." She stated flatly. Standing, she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kaoru, I will be sending Shishio to…oversee things tomorrow night. No funny business, ok Kaoru-chan?" He asked, his voice dripping with false sweetness. She glared at him and continued out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

She ran down the stairs to a very bored looking Yahiko, who immediately perked up at sight of her. "Gees, Busu! Took you long enough!"

"As I recall, I was waiting for you first, brat!" She stated as she proceeded to drag him through the doorway.

"See you tonight, Kaoru-chan! Yahiko!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Megumi's face peeking up from the basement stairs.

Her heart clenched at Megumi's down trodden appearance. Smiling and waving to her sister, she turned and went out the door, shutting it behind her. She grabbed Yahiko and took off in a dead run, determined not to be late to work.

As she ran, her thoughts turned to Megumi. _'Don't worry Nee-chan. I will fix things.'_

It was time to pay Sano a visit. This had gone on long enough.

Kaoru skidded to a dead stop in front of the Akabeko, her breath a little labored, but not much. She had quite a bit of stamina.

She set Yahiko down, who promptly turned to face her, glaring daggers. "What the hell was that for?"

As she ran, she was deep in thought, never realizing that as she jumped and landed, he was banged around quite a bit. His eyes were running from the intense cold of the January air.

"Kids shouldn't curse." She stated as she walked passed him, bonking him on the head as she did so.

"Itai!" He let out and she smiled as he continued grumbling to himself.

Putting on her apron, she entered the kitchens via the rear door. She was greeted with a smiling Tae.

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-chan! How are you today?"

Smiling, Kaoru replied, "Hello, Tae-san, I am doing well, and yourself?"

The auburn haired replied, "I am doing well, too. Thank you for being so prompt all the time!"

Kaoru chuckled as Yahiko, entering the door, began to grumble all over again.

Kaoru turned to Tae, who was busy stirring the miso soup. "Ano, Tae-san, I know I usually work early on Saturdays, but I was wondering if I could work the late shift tomorrow instead?"

Kaoru had to be down here at midnight to do her other work anyways, she might as well be here late. Besides, Kenshin usually came earlier. While he did come for dinner occasionally, there was a good chance she would miss him on the late shift, which she desperately wanted to.

Tae looked curiously at her. "Well, I don't see why not, Kaoru-chan. Is there something wrong?"

"No, she just has to go k-" Kaoru clamped a hand over Yahiko's mouth as he spoke. "Shut up!" She whispered ferociously to him.

Tae's eyes lit in understanding. Acquiring a look of pity, she said, "I understand Kaoru-chan, you don't have to speak of it." She smiled softly and turned her attention back to the miso.

"Thanks, Tae-san." Kaoru said appreciatively. Then, she turned on Yahiko, who cringed at her stare, knowing he had said something wrong.

Pulling him to a corner, she set her hands on his shoulders and shook them a bit, speaking as she did so. "How many times have I told you NOT to speak of that here? I don't want anyone knowing who I am!" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"But I thought Tae-san knew?" He said, in defense.

Kaoru sighed, taking her hands from him. "She does, but I don't want anyone ELSE to know. Especially Kenshin."

"Yeah, why is that?" He asked, curious.

"It's really none of your concern, Yahiko. Besides, you are too young for such matters." She put her fingers on her temples, rubbing in circles, eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'll be more careful from now on."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Patting him on the head, she said "Good boy. Now let's get to work."

"That's it! Good swing, Yahiko." Kaoru praised him as she watched him practice with his shinnai. He was a very quick learner. He had a lot of spirit and determination, so that didn't surprise her at all.

She smiled fondly, recalling his reaction when she had presented him with the shinnai nearly two weeks ago. She thought he was going to faint, he was so excited. He had an air of anticipation about him as he picked up one of the beautiful shinnais and he it with awe in his eyes.

_"Is this one mine?"_ He had asked, almost in disbelief.

She had smiled warmly at him _"If you want it to be."_

He had launched himself at her, hugging her fiercely and thanking her a thousand times. Their practice started that very day, Kaoru, holding true to her word. She was only teaching him how to protect himself and others.

_'That is how it should be.'_ She thought to herself, the smile never leaving as she watched him practice diligently.

A silent snap went through her as she registered a person approaching. Turning, she saw Kenshin and smiled. "Hello Kenshin. How are you today?"

He returned the smile. "I am well Kaoru, and you?"

She was about to reply but Yahiko cut her off. "Kenshin! Watch what I can do!" Kenshin nodded, and the ten year old proceeded to execute, to the best of his abilities, his new moves. Kaoru stuffed her hand in her mouth; a fit of giggles threatening to overtake her.

Kenshin smiled and applauded the boy, stating, "You are learning very quick Yahiko. Kaoru is an excellent teacher." That earned a slight blush from said teacher.

"So, Kenshin, here for lunch?" She asked, looking at him.

He kept his face towards Yahiko, but looked at her sideways. "What, you think I would miss a date with my favorite waitress?" He joked, earning yet another blush from her.

"You are such a tease, Kenshin!" She tried to let the comment slide, slapping his arm lightly as she walked passed. "Come on Yahiko! Back to work."

The boy let out a disappointed sigh as he complied, walking towards the kitchens to put away his shinnai. When he entered the rear entrance, he turned to his right, where a small holder was positioned on the wall. He hung his sword below Kaoru's. Since they couldn't take them back to the mansion, Tae had graciously allowed for them to leave them in the restaurant.

Kaoru stopped at the doorway and turned to see Kenshin walking the other way, to go around to the front. "Kenshin, I'm sure Tae-san won't mind you coming this way."

He stopped, smiled, and started to follow her. "Ok, if you say so." She smiled and turned back inside. Kenshin allowed Kaoru to lead him through the busy kitchen and to the front, where he took his favorite seat. He looked up at Kaoru expectantly.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Good afternoon, kind sir. I expect that you would like the usual, correct?"

Kenshin laughed. "Actually, I was thinking of trying something different."

She raised an eyebrow. In the whole three weeks she had been serving him, he always ordered the same; sukiyaki beef with white rice.

"Wow, why the sudden switch?" She asked with a smile.

"Let's just say I'm trying out new things." He replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Ok, then. What would you like to try, sir?" She bent towards him slightly, a flirtatious smile gracing her features.

Adopting an equally flirtatious smile, he leaned forward as well. "Oh, I don't know. I was hoping you could help me out, young lady."

Their eyes remained locked for a moment, then, blushing, Kaoru stepped back slightly.

Kenshin leaned back as well, the smile still in place. He loved it when she got all flustered like this. "So, what would you recommend my lady?"

"Well, I love the miso myself. But, the yakitori is to die for. Oh! And you can't forget the…." Kenshin watched her as she spoke. He watched her mouth move, following every movement, content to sit and watch her all day. She was so beautiful. He just couldn't help himself. Of course, he could never tell her that. This was as close as he could allow himself to get.

"Kenshin? Which one would you like?"

He snapped to attention, looking into her deep blue eyes. "Uh, how about the yakitori? And some fried rice?" He asked.

She straightened up and smiled. "Good choice. And to drink today? Let me guess. Green tea." They said it in unison.

They blinked and then laughed a bit.

"Well, I should just let you order for me from now on." Kenshin joked. "You certainly seem to know what I like."

She laughed a little. "Sorry, you just come in here almost everyday, it's hard to not know."

He smiled. "I really think we should do that from now on. When I come in, you surprise me. I need a little variance from the old day to day in my life."

Looking a bit surprised, she bowed slightly, saying, "Ok, Kenshin, if that's what you want." Straightening, she turned on heel to go place his order.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled mischievously. "But don't come after me if you hate what I've brought you!" She winked and headed to the kitchen.

Kenshin looked after her, watching her leave. Allowing his head to fall to his hands on the table, he lifted it up and down, banging his head lightly on them. _'Gods, Kenshin! Get a hold of yourself!'_ He thought. When he sat up, he came face to face with Sanosuke.

"Hi Sanosuke. What brings you here?"

"Not much, just thought I would see if Jou-chan was working today." Sano replied. "She's here, she went to place my order."

Seating himself, Sanosuke put his hands on the table, lacing his fingers together. Kenshin was about to try to make conversation when Kaoru can bounding up, his drink in hand.

"Here you go Ken…shin…" She trailed off when she saw Sanosuke sitting there, a somber expression on his face. Setting the tea down on the table, she turned to him. "Konnichiwa Sano!" She said in the most cheerful tone she could. He didn't respond for a minute.

Finally, he looked at her, asking, "Kaoru, can we talk out back? Alone?" He eyed Kenshin, who only smiled.

"Sure, Sano…" She responded hesitantly. He stood, towering over her. She was only 5'7 after all, and he was about 6'4.

"Excuse me Kenshin. I'm sure your order should be out soon."

He nodded and smiled as he watched them leave. He sat alone for a moment. Suddenly, he had the sudden urge to follow them. He mentally smacked himself for thinking such thoughts. He sat for a moment more. And then stood, heading out the front door.

Creeping around the side of the building, he peeked his head out. Kaoru and Sano were there, but it looked as if they hadn't begun their conversation. Kenshin felt a little silly, sneaking around like this.

_'I'm just worried about Kaoru, that's all...'_ He justified his actions. He strained to hear their conversation.

"How have you been these passed two weeks, Jou-chan?" She looked up a little wide-eyed. He had called her Jou-chan. He must not be angry anymore and she felt relieved.

Finding her voice, she replied, "I've been doing as well as can be expected."

"And the Kitsune?"

_'Right to the point, isn't he?'_ She thought with a smile.

But the smile left quickly when she relayed to him her sister's passed two weeks. As she spoke, his head seemed to sink lower and lower.

"It's that bad, huh?"

Kaoru looked at the ground. "She's in love with you Sanosuke. I know I should have probably have let her tell you that…but I can't just stand by and let Megumi waste away like this! Hasn't she had enough hardship in her life?" Kaoru said in a pained tone. She went on, saying, "I know that you must be angry, and hurt. I understand, and do not judge you for these things. But, can't you find it in your heart to forgive her, Sanosuke?" She held her hands together in front of her, pleading with him.

He stared at her. And then his face broke into a large grin. Her hands dropped to her sides, her mouth gaping open. Sano laughed out right. "Close that thing Jou-chan! You'll catch flies!" She snapped it shut, scowling. Why did everyone have to say that to her? She thought of the time Kenshin said the very same thing.

Sanosuke spoke as his laughter died down. "I was never angry with her to begin with, Kaoru." He said seriously.

Her eyes widened. "You weren't? Then why did you-"

He cut her off. "I said I had needed time to think. I was in shock, ok?"

She cocked her head to the side, hands on hips. "Yeah, but Sano, two weeks?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I know, it took awhile, but I was so angry, that I went on a small trip to the forest. I spent time practicing my fighting skills, and it helped me to calm down, and to focus on the real reasons I was angry. I don't do that nearly as much as I need to."

Sanosuke was a superb street fighter. But since he calmed down a bit after meeting Kaoru and company, he was a little out of shape.

"I see. Did you find any answers? While you were out thinking, I mean." She asked.

His face darkened. "I was so angry Kaoru. I felt I could kill someone. Someone named Takeda Kanryu. How dare he do this! How dare he manipulate and control innocent lives like this?" He was growing angry again just thinking about it.

Kaoru sensed this and placed a hand on his arm. "It's ok Sano, we are fine-"

"_No_ you're _not _Kaoru!"

She was taken aback by the vehemence in his voice.

"You need out of there! And I'm going to get you out! All of you!"

She gasped. The idea was ludicrous, to say the least. Shaking her head, she replied, "Sano, it's too dangerous! If Kanryu finds out you had anything to do with this, he will have you killed! And then what would Megumi do?"

"What's he going to do? Send YOU after me or something?"

Kenshin's eyebrow arched at that. _'What's that mean?'_ Shrugging it off as part of Sanosuke's sarcasm, he listened as Kaoru responded.

"Noooo, I'm talking about the Juppongatana! He will send every last one to get you."

Kenshin's eyes widened. The Juppongatana was involved?

"And I will send every last one back to him. In coffins!" Sanosuke said forcefully.

She stared at him. He stared right back, defiance and determination radiating from him. She obviously wasn't going to talk him out of this one easily.

Sighing, she pulled her trump card. "Sanosuke, what about Tsubame? We don't know where she is. We would have escaped long ago if we had that information."

Just when she thought that was the end of the conversation, Sano smiled slyly. "That's where my plan comes into play."

She gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Your...plan?"

"It's really quite simple. You say that Kanryu takes you to see her every couple weeks, sometimes once a week, right?"

She eyed him. "Riiiight." She affirmed.

"So, you tell me the day and time, and I will simply follow you! Brilliant, huh? And then, I will know exactly where he has her kept." He folded his arms, a look of satisfaction on his face.

She looked at him as if he had lost it, saying, "Sano, we go by carriage. You know, the kind pulled by a HORSE. How on earth will you keep up?"

"Don't underestimate the power of Sagara Sanosuke!" He rolled up his sleeve, looking like he was ready to punch something, a goofy half smirk on his face.

Kaoru laughed aloud. "Hahahaha, Sano, hahaha, you are so funny! Hahahaha!"

His ego deflated a bit, but only a little. "I'm serious, Jou-chan! It will work!"

Her laughter subsided and she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. She sobered a bit, saying, "But let's say we do find out where she is. The place will be heavily guarded. What then?"

"Well, you shouldn't have a problem with that, you-"

She shoved her hand over his mouth. "SANO!" She whispered furiously.

Kenshin's eyebrow rose again. What was she hiding? _'Idiot! You can't just go questioning her about her personal life, you shouldn't even be listening!'_ He continued to eavesdrop anyway.

Sano looked sheepish. "Sorry, forgot. Anyways, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm a strong fighter."

"Be that as it may…" She trailed off, uncertainty in her voice.

Sano threw an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Jou-chan. It will work. Trust me. You just let me know when you will be going next, and I will follow. We will get you and your sisters out, and then we will take care of Kanryu and his goons when you are all safe."

She still didn't have a good feeling about this, but she smiled, cheered by Sano's attitude. "Ok, Sano. I will trust you."

"Good. Now I've gotta get back to work."

Kenshin took this moment to leave, knowing he had to get back to his seat and shovel down his food before she got back.

Sanosuke turned to go, and then looked back at her. "Tell Megumi I still love her."

Kaoru smiled, shaking her head. "Sorry, Sano. I do Kanryu's dirty work. Not yours. That's something that you will have to tell her on your own. She needs to hear it from you."

He smiled. "I suppose you're right. Ja ne Jou-chan." And he turned the corner.

Sighing, she entered the kitchens. "I had better check on Kenshin, not to mention the other customers." She said aloud.

Entering the room where Kenshin sat, she walked to his table. She nearly choked in surprise. There sat the red head, half of his food looking as if he had just shoved it in his mouth. He was trying to chew as fast as he could, but was having great difficulty, as there was so much food in his mouth.

She smirked. "You know, Kenshin, you really can't enjoy the yakitori's flavor if you are swallowing before you chew."

"A'm jurst enjurying urt sur murch!" He tried to speak.

She burst out laughing. He finally succeeded in swallowing the food, joining quickly in her laughter. When it died down, she sat smiling at him.

"So, you enjoyed it that much, did you? Wait till you taste her mochi! It's great!"

"Like I said, you pick it, I'll eat it." He replied.

She asked, "Would you like anything else? Maybe some water to wash the food down?" She giggled. "It might help next time."

He smiled, answering, "No I think I'm good."

He hesitated. It seemed as if her wanted to say something else.

"Is something wrong Kenshin?" She blinked at him.

Clearing his throat a bit, he responded, "No, nothing at all. I was just wondering…what time do you get off work tonight?"

She thought a moment. "I think about six pm. Why do you ask?" She was curious.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

Kaoru stared at him, and saw sincerity in his eyes. _'How sweet…'_ She thought warmly to herself.

She smiled broadly. "I don't think it would be a good idea to walk me all the way to the mansion."

He seemed a bit disappointed. "It's ok, I understand."

"But," He looked back at her as she continued. "I would love you to walk me to the edge of town." She was smiling still at him.

He returned the smile. "Ok. I will be back here at six pm, then."

"It's a date." She said as she turned on heel.

She grimaced as she mentally slapped herself, walking back to the kitchen. _'It's a date? Way to go Kaoru. What a lame thing to say.'_

Meanwhile, Kenshin watched her, a smile gracing his features.

"I said go ahead of me!" Kaoru frowned at Yahiko.

"But why? We always walk home together!" He whined. Kaoru sighed in frustration.

It was about five-forty-five pm and Tae-san had let them go a bit early. Kaoru had completely forgotten about the fact that Yahiko would be walking home with her. "Yahiko, I have a bit of business here. Just go on ahead, it will only be dusk. It's won't be totally dark. Or are you afraid?" She poked at him.

"Nooo!" He stated defensively.

She sighed. She hated to play this card, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Yahiko, if you don't listen to me right now, I will not teach you anymore. Understand?" That had done it.

He stood there, mouth agape. "That's so unfair!" He whined some more.

"Yeah, yeah, kid, that's life" She said as she turned him around and pushed him towards the way that led to the trail.

He turned his head to look at her, defeat in his eyes. "Fine. I'll go."

She felt bad. "If you would like, you could wait for me at the half way point. I really won't be terribly far behind you."

He sighed. "Ok. Maybe I will."

With that, he headed off. She watched him go, a slight smile on her face. She had certainly grown closer to him since his training began. She felt a very maternal instinct kick in when she was with him.

"It sure took some convincing to get him to go ahead, didn't it?"

She squeaked in surprise. Turning around quickly, she saw Kenshin leaning against the doorway of the Akabeko, a knowing smile on his face.

She let out an audible sigh. "You scared me!"

He pushed himself off the doorframe and began to head towards her. "You fight dirty, Kaoru, telling the poor boy you wouldn't teach him if he didn't go."

Her cheeks were on fire with embaressment. She dug her toe into the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting. "Yes, well, we wouldn't get to talk very much if he were here. He idolizes you, you know. Ever since he found out who you really were, he has never stopped talking about you."

They began walking. Kenshin's arms where behind his back as they strolled at a casual pace. It wasn't terribly far to the outskirts of town, and they wanted time to enjoy one another's company.

Kenshin laughed a bit at here statement about Yahiko. "I don't really know why. I'm nothing special. He's probably better off idolizing someone else." He said.

"I understand why he does." She said, very quietly to herself.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

She shook her head, saying, "No." He had heard her.

He smiled, changing the subject. "So, how is your sister?"

In truth, he wanted to hear more about her other sister, Tsubame.

"She is not doing so well. But, she will be very happy to know that Sano doesn't hate her."

Kenshin looked up at the sky, the sun rapidly fading, leaving streaks of pink and gold across it. "Sanosuke is a good man. He didn't seem like the type who would let something like that keep him from his loved ones. He is very loyal."

Kaoru watched him from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, Sano has been good to us the last three years, always staying by our sides no matter what. But, I fear he will get hurt if he gets too close…" She trailed off, thinking of their earlier conversation.

Kenshin stopped. "Kaoru, can I ask you something?"

They were near the outskirts now, the abandoned dojo to their right.

She blinked. "Sure, Kenshin."

"I don't want to pry, and if you don't want to answer my questions, I understand."

"Ok" She nodded slowly.

"I never asked you about this before. But I'm confused at this whole situation. You told me that you lived with your Uncle. But, then how is Takeda Kanryu forcing Megumi-san to make opium?"

Her eyes widened. She had totally forgotten that Kenshin didn't know of her family's situation. She was afraid to tell him three weeks ago, but now…she knew she could trust him.

Bowing her head in shame, Kaoru spoke. "Kenshin, I lied to you." She looked up to look him in the eyes, his golden stare meeting hers. He still marveled at how she could gaze into his eyes unfazed, and for long periods of time.

She went on. "I lied because I had just barely met you. I…I didn't know if I could trust you. My sisters and I were taken by Kanryu after our parents died. We have been his slaves ever since. He forces Megumi to make the opium, holding my younger sister, Tsubame, for ransom. We are only allowed to see her once in a while, to have us know that she was alive. I am always blindfolded when they take me there, so I have no idea where they are keeping her."

_'So that's it. Their conversation makes much more sense now.'_ He thought as she went on.

"And now, Sanosuke wants to find out where she is and help us escape. I'm just so afraid, Kenshin…" She trailed off, worry etched on her face.

He felt the loathing for Kanryu well up inside of him. What a despicable man. Seeing the anger flit across his face troubled Kaoru further.

Placing a hand on his arm, she brought his attention back to her. "I'm so sorry I lied to you. Are you mad?" She asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

Kenshin smiled softly at her, liking the way the sunset sent it's rosy hues filtering lightly through her hair. "No, Kaoru. Of course not."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I understand why you did. This is not something you just walk up to a stranger and tell. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me now."

She returned his soft smile. She was so happy that he wasn't angry. He was so gentle and kind…she felt as if she didn't deserve it from him. She looked into his amber eyes, the usually hidden violet swirls gleaming brightly as the setting sun reflected in them. Their faces were just inches apart now, and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"What are you staring at?" He asked through partially lidded eyes.

"Your eyes." She said without any hesitation. "I could stare at them forev-"

She was cut off by his mouth covering her own. Her eyes widened in surprise, stiffening slightly. She had never kissed a man before. She relaxed almost instantly, Kenshin doing all of the leading. Her hand that had been resting on his arm slid up and around his neck, her other one fisting the front of his haori. He circled his arms about her form, pulling her to him. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled his mouth away, only to place it back after a brief moment. She melted at his touch, feeling her knees go weak and she felt as if she would collapse, but he held her fastly to him.

He deepened the kiss, this time becoming more aggressive. Her head was spinning as she followed suit, pressing her lips with more force. She felt a shock run through her as his tongue touched hers. She was hesitant at first, but gave in, letting him explore her mouth. Their breath quickened and Kaoru felt as if she were on fire, her heart beating rapidly in rhythm with Kenshin's.

All at once, he ripped away from her, wide eyed. Her eyes were as wide as his. They were both breathing hard, staring at the ground as they began to process what just happened. Kaoru put a hand to her heart, willing it to calm.

Kenshin was the first to speak. "I…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…" He trailed off. Then he added, with a touch of sadness, "Kaoru, I…I can't do this…"

She hung her head, sorrow begging to wrap its icy fingers around her heart. "I know." She said very quietly. "I can't either." She turned to go.

Kenshin reached out and put his hand on her shoulder without thinking and she turned her head. He was gazing at her with a painful expression that mirrored her own.

She managed a half smile, although it was very forced, her lips already beginning to quiver as an onslaught of tears threatened to come. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kenshin."

His hand dropped and he let her go. He gazed at her until her form was out of sight. Placing his head in his hands, he felt a sting of pain come full force as he silently scolded himself. Why couldn't he just listen to himself for once?

_'I knew I shouldn't have strayed too close.'_

But it was too late now. He knew he would feel the same about her tomorrow, and the next day…and the day after that.

Sighing, he turned to head home, watching as the rest of the sunset's hues faded into the black sky.


	11. Ch 10 Shishio's Fatal Mistake

**Chapter Ten Shishio's Fatal Mistake**

Kaoru lay on her cot, staring at the small calendar on the wall across the room. January 4th.

_'I've got until April 3rd to do it…'_ Her eyebrows furrowed together with worry.

_'I don't think I can do it. No…I KNOW I can't do it. Not now.'_

She cursed herself, knowing full well the reason why. She was falling in love with Kenshin. And it was happening very fast and she was falling very hard.

She had known this would happen. She had known from the beginning. But she had hoped secretly that she would only come to view the man as a friend. Instead, she had allowed herself to become utterly captured by him, practically wearing her heart on her sleeve.

She shut her eyes, her brows still furrowed. Megumi plunked herself at the foot of her cot, folding her hands on her lap. Kaoru opened her eyes to stare at he sister. Megumi's color had returned to her face, her spirits almost immediately bouncing back after hearing what Kaoru had to say about Sanosuke.

Megumi cocked her head to the side a bit, a questioning look in her eyes. Kaoru sighed, already knowing what Megumi was going to ask. They were alone now, the other servants already doing their daily chores around the mansion.

"I'm fine Megumi, really."

Kaoru had neglected to tell her about the kiss.

"You once said that I may be able to hide my emotions from others, Kaoru, but I could not hide them from you. The same goes in this situation. Tell me what's on your mind. You have been staring at that calendar all morning."

Kaoru sat up, folding her hands on her lap the same way as Megumi's. She knew she spoke the truth. "Nee-chan, remember what I had told you in the beginning of all this? I had worried that I might…get attached?" Megumi nodded, understanding fast approaching her face.

Before Kaoru could speak again, Megumi looked her in the eyes. "Do you love him?" Kaoru's eyes widened a bit by the forwardness of the question. Her mouth opened, and then shut again as she thought about it more.

Sighing in defeat, Kaoru replied, "Yes, Nee-chan. I think so. I mean, I know what love feels like. I know what it means to love family, and friends. But this feeling…it's different. I can't explain it. I just know that the more time I spend with him, the more the feelings grow. And the more I realize that I won't be able to go through with Kanryu's plans. This is crazy! It's only been three weeks, and I feel as if I don't remember what life was like without him!"

Megumi nodded in understanding. She knew what this very same situation felt like. They sat silent for a few moments, both in thought.

"It's not fair." Kaoru's voice broke the momentary lull in the conversation. "No matter how I look at this, I can't see it ending happily." Megumi gave her a look of empathy. She knew what it was like to not be able to express her feelings openly.

She perked up, trying to cheer Kaoru. "What about you-know-who's plans? Could they work?" Megumi asked quietly.

They had agreed to never mention Sano's name, in case anyone were to be listening.

"I mean, think about it. Haven't you always said that once you found out Tsubame's location, it would be simple to take Kanryu out on your own?"

Kaoru brought her hand to her chin, in thought. "Yes, but it will most certainly turn out to be more complicated than that. He has a lot of loyal followers that would give their life to protect him. It's rare that I ever get a moment alone with him, when Shishio or Sojiro aren't present. This will take some meticulous planning, not to mention flawless timing, on our parts. And luck would have to be on our side." Megumi nodded slowly, letting it sink in.

"And I'm sure Kanryu is always expecting something like this. He is a sly and deceitful man. I'm sure we are not the only ones around who wish him dead." Kaoru added.

Megumi nodded again. "Well, we could at least put the first part of his plan to use. When we find out the next visit, you can tell him. At least then, we would know where she was. That's the crucial information that we need. And then, we could take our time in planning the rest."

Kaoru looked at her a moment, processing the information. Then, nodding sharply, she agreed. "Ok, Nee-chan. I think that will work for now."

Sighing, Kaoru swung her legs out of bed and stood, stretching towards the ceiling. When she finished, she got dressed in her practicing outfit. Grabbing her katana from the wall, she turned to head upstairs. "I had better get some practice in before work, if I want to be ready for tonight."

Megumi nodded and began to tidy up the basement as Kaoru made her exit. Making her way to the kitchen, she found Kasumi there, beginning to put away breakfast.

"Ohayou Kaoru-chan. Would you like something to eat?" The woman smiled, her kind brown eyes crinkling around the corners.

Kaoru smiled at her. She had always liked Kasumi and the gentleness about her. "Sure, I had better eat something." Kasumi proceeded to hand her a bowl of miso and a box of rice crackers.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Kaoru-chan, it's all we have today. Kanryu has not given money to Megumi-san yet to buy more food."

Kaoru replied, "It's ok, Kasumi, this is just fine. I don't eat much in the mornings anyways."

Kaoru made quick work of the miso, drinking the warm liquid in only a few gulps. Taking a few crackers from the box, she handed the rest to Kasumi. "I had better get going. Thanks for breakfast. The miso was delicious." Kasumi smiled as she waved to the young adult as she exited the kitchen.

Kaoru shoved the crackers in her mouth as she slid the shoji door to the courtyard open. There she met Gohei. She sighed. She had been practicing nearly every morning with the man, and was a little sick of his face.

"It's about time, girl." He said gruffly. She said nothing as she looped her sword in its place at her waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She retorted.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not really. Here I come!" He said as he drew his weapon and charged.

Kaoru sheathed her katana and then proceeded to wipe the perspiration from her brow. Training with Gohei was always a workout. He was a ruthless teacher that always kept her on her toes when they were sparring. She turned to head to the baths.

"Good luck tonight, little girl." He said in a little singsong voice. His cackle could be heard behind her back as she walked.

She chose not to grace him with a reply, only muttering darkly to herself. "Yeah, and screw you, Gohei" She mimicked his singsong voice.

Entering the furo, she set her katana down, stripping of her clothing and climbing in. The bath was already hot for her. She silently thanked Megumi for the kindness.

As she relaxed, her thoughts wandered towards what happened the previous night. Unconsciously, her hand traveled to her mouth, stopping to rest lightly on her lips. She could still feel his warmth, the softness of their first contact still fresh in her mind. She had no doubt that she would remember her first kiss forever. She secretly hoped that there would be more to come.

Shaking her head, as if to throw those thoughts out, she clamped her hands to her cheeks. "Baka baka baka! Kaoru no baka! Stop this!" She couldn't help the dark blush that stained her face, or the smile that sprang unbidden to her mouth.

The smile quickly disappeared as she sobered up immediately, remembering the pained look in his eyes. She was sure that she had the same look when their eyes met. She sighed. _'It seems we both recognize the dangers of getting too close…'_ She thought sadly to herself.

Then she laughed just a bit, no humor in the sound. "What he doesn't know is that we feel that way for the exact same reasons. Ironic, isn't it." She asked herself, hearing her voice echo throughout the tiny room. "What am I going to do?" She sunk further in the water, allowing it to reach her nose, covering her mouth.

_'We have to get away from here…and we only have three months to do it…'_

Kaoru's feet dragged as she and Yahiko walked the familiar trail to town. They were both silent. She was definitely not looking forward to anything about today.

_'What do I do if I see him? What do I say?'_ She thought worriedly. She knew she couldn't stop herself from being embarrassed about the situation, but what saddened her the most was the thought of not having Kenshin as a friend anymore. In fact, the thought was painful. Surely they could still talk…? She shook her head. She truly didn't know what to expect.

"What's wrong with you?" Yahiko finally piped up, watching her seemingly battle with her own thoughts.

She glanced at him. "Nothing, Yahiko, I'm fine. Just thinking about tonight."

It was partly true. She was still worried. And not to mention, Shishio would be there. Kanryu had not sent someone to watch her missions for a very long time, and it unnerved her a bit. Having someone else present didn't allow her to concentrate as usual.

Yahiko let it go, knowing that if there was something else wrong, she wouldn't be telling him.

They reached the outskirts of town. Kaoru took her katana that she had hidden under her kimono and proceeded to hide it in the brush near the abandoned dojo. It was the place she decided to put it from now on. It was far enough from the busy parts of town that she didn't have to worry about someone catching her hiding it, or someone stealing it. Having done that, they headed to the Akabeko, weaving in and out of the people on the busy streets.

As they neared the restaurant, Kaoru's heart speed up, her palms beginning to sweat ever so slightly. She was really nervous now.

_'Get a hold of yourself! It was a kiss, Kaoru! It's not like you…'_ She let that thought dissipate quickly, not even daring to head in that direction. She was grateful for the rear entrance today, so she didn't have to walk by Kenshin.

Putting on her apron, she greeted Tae with a smile. "Konnichiwa Tae-san, how are you today?"

Tae smiled as she walked passed, an armful of large Japanese Daikon radishes in tow. She peeked her head from around the green foliage to smile at the two. "Hello you two! Doing just fine. Yahiko, could you help me with these?" He nodded and ran to catch them before she dropped them all.

"Kaoru-chan, why don't you go and see who needs help."

"Yes Ma'am." Kaoru bowed her head in respect and headed towards the front.

She stopped at the doorway briefly, trying to prepare herself. She straightened and, smoothing her apron, she rounded the corner. Automatically, her eyes went straight to Kenshin's normal spot. Her heart sank. He wasn't there.

_'Baka, Kaoru. Of course he wouldn't be here. You probably won't see him for a while. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have to be, right? Not after what happened.'_ Sadness hit her in a wave and she felt like crying. But she couldn't. She was at work and needed to do her best to help Tae. So, with that thought in mind, she lifted her head and plastered a false smile on her face, wandering from booth to booth, taking orders and assisting customers.

She was completely unaware of the pair of amber eyes that watched her intently from a secluded spot in the restaurant. She rarely went that way, other waitresses assigned to that section.

Kenshin turned his attention back to his tea, sighing softly. He desperately wanted to talk to her, to reaffirm their friendship. But he knew she would probably be too embarrassed, and he feared it would be awkward, a feeling he had never felt around her.

He felt bad, avoiding her like this. Tae-san had given him a strange look when he requested to be seated here, away from Kaoru's section. He had smiled and said that he wanted to be alone, away from everyone today.

He found his eyes wandering back to where Kaoru was. He couldn't help it. It was as if they moved on their own. He gazed at her, watching her every move. At one point, he felt a pang of jealousy as a male customer chatted amiably with her. He mentally slapped himself.

_'Gods Kenshin! What are you, a stalker of women now? It's not like you own her or something!'_ He thought. Not that he wouldn't like to…he slapped himself again. The darker side of him was showing it's true colors now. The Hitokiri side of him was always there, not far from his mind, threatening to overtake him. It was a constant battle to keep himself balanced. But when he was near Kaoru, he found it oddly easy to do so. He wasn't sure as to why.

Throwing up his newspaper, he cursed silently. She was coming closer to this section and he hadn't even realized it. He half expected her to peek around the paper at his face, but it never happened. Sighing in relief, he took a chance and looked out from behind the newspaper only to come face to face with Tae.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Tae-san! You scared me half to death!"

Tae smiled a bit, leaning closer to him. "I hope you don't think me rude, but why don't you just talk to her?" She smiled and winked as she turned to go, leaving him blinking in surprise.

Talk to her, huh? That was easier said that done, considering the situation. But she was right, he thought to himself.

_'I'll wait until tonight, maybe when she is on her nightly break.'_

With that in mind, he finished his tea and began to actually read the paper her used to conceal himself.

Kaoru removed her apron and reached for her shinnai on the wall.

"Come on Yahiko, we don't have too much time today. Get a move on." The ten year old hurriedly removed his apron and grabbed his shinnai as well, following his instructor out back.

"Now, let's see what you've got." She stood across from him in battle stance, sword held firmly by both hands in front of her. Yahiko followed suit. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep, holding it for a minute. His eyes snapped open and he charged her, letting out a cry.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she watched him approach, calculating every step. Just as it seemed he was upon her, she sidestepped him, swiftly clocking him on the head with her shinnai.

He fell to one knee, arm moving quickly to the back of his head where a bump was rapidly forming. He let out a frustrated grunt. Kaoru stood normal now, the shinnai thrown over one shoulder as her other hand sat on her hip.

"Your charge is not aggressive enough. You are still holding back. Your stance is excellent, and is a key component when fighting, but your aggressiveness is equally important." She pointed with her shinnai to a dummy made of straw.

She was quite good at making them now that she had to provide them for Yahiko's training.

"After doing one hundred over the head swings and one hundred straight thrusts, I want you to practice on the dummy. Practice your charge. I want you to break it, Yahiko. The day you break it will be the day I teach you your first combination technique."

He had been practicing diligently for weeks and never been able to break one of her dummies.

Sighing, he nodded and began doing as he was instructed. Kaoru smiled, nodding her head in approval as she watched him.

Tae came to stand beside her, saying softly, "He is learning so fast."

Kaoru nodded again. "Yes. He has been after me for years to teach him, so it doesn't surprise me. He comes from a Samurai background, so he has plenty of spirit." Tae smiled.

Without looking at Kaoru, Tae asked, "Kaoru-chan, is something bothering you?" Kaoru turned her head, eyes blinking. "What do you mean, Tae-san?"

Tae turned her head to look her in the eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kaoru continued to blink in confusion at her. "Of course Tae-san."

"Even if it had something to do with Himura-san?"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. How did she know?

Kaoru looked back at Yahiko, sighing. "Something happened, and now I'm not sure what to do. I feel a little embarrassed and awkward."

Tae smiled a knowing smile. Leaning closer to the young girl, she said, "Maybe you should just talk to him. Communication is key in any relationship." She smiled and walked off.

Kaoru stared after her, a slow smile spreading across her face. _'Just talk to him, huh? If only it were that easy…'_

Heaving a sigh, Kaoru took off her apron. It was time for her second and last break for the evening. To tell the truth, she was looking forward to the fresh air. The Akabeko was crowded tonight and she had spent the evening running madly around trying to accommodate her customers. She still hadn't seen Kenshin, which did nothing to brighten her mood.

She stepped out into the night, the melee of the restaurant fading into background noise. The sun had set about twenty minutes earlier. The last of it's rays where dying fast, cloaking the sky in black. The wind blew ever so slightly and it was enough for her to bring her arms closer for warmth. She looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling brightly. A slight noise and the presence of another person brought her around swiftly. She didn't see anyone behind her.

_'That's funny…'_ She thought. She began to turn back around when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem."

She looked towards the roof to find Kenshin looking down at her, a slight smile on his face. He waved to her. At first she stood there staring dumbly, but came to quickly, waving back to him, a smile growing on her face as well.

He motioned for her to come up. Wordlessly, she made her way to the ladder towards the side of the building, and began climbing. Once she was up, Kenshin held his hand to her, offering support as she made her way to where he was. They seated themselves, a fair distance apart, but close enough to have a conversation. They sat in silence for a bit, and Kenshin lay down on his back, placing his hands behind his head for support. Kaoru soon followed suit.

Finally, he broke the silence. "They are amazing, aren't they?"

The sudden sound of his voice startled her slightly, but she replied, "Yes, they are." She laughed a bit, more to herself than anything.

He slightly turned his head to look at her. "What's so funny?"

She continued to stare up, her smile still in place. "I remember a few weeks ago thinking that one night, I would really just like to stop and look at the stars. It seems my life is always so fast paced that I don't get to stop and enjoy the small things. Like the stars. I just found it a bit funny that here I am, actually taking the time to do so."

He watched her as she spoke, the soft starlight shining on her face, making it almost glow. She turned her head to find him staring, and they both returned to look upwards, blushing slightly.

"Kenshin," "Kaoru,"

They said in unison. They both let out small laughs. They seemed to do that a lot.

"You go first." Kenshin said.

Kaoru took a breath, and then asked, "Are you upset? About what happened?"

He shook his head. "No, Kaoru, I'm not upset. I was going to ask you the same thing." She turned to meet his eyes. "I'm not upset either, Kenshin. I was afraid to see you today. I thought it would be awkward." He nodded in understanding.

She continued. "But…I was also disappointed when I didn't see you there today. I was worried that you wouldn't come back, and I…" She trailed off. He smiled gently, trying to encourage her to go on. "I was afraid. I was afraid of the thought of never seeing you again."

She chose her next words carefully. "I have come to cherish your friendship, and I always look forward to talking with you."

His heart sank at the word 'friend', but he sighed inwardly. _'That's for the best._' She had stopped speaking. He stared at her.

"Kenshin, can we…can we still…" She was having a hard time getting it out.

He understood what she was trying to say. Smiling, he finished for her. "Yes, Kaoru. We are still friends."

She let out a sigh of relief, smiling broadly into the sky. She still had another question weighing on her mind, but wasn't sure if she should ask.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Do you regret anything?"

He stared at her for what seemed an eternity, and she thought her heart would jump from her chest, it was beating so fast.

He finally responded, his answer simple, and honest. "No." And he returned his attention to the stars.

They went silent for a while, enjoying the brilliance of the stars, and each other's company. Kaoru was startled when she felt a weight on her hand. She glanced down to find that Kenshin had placed his on hers, his face still looking at the sky. She smiled softly and laced her fingers with his, scooting closer to him for warmth.

_'This is for the best.'_ She thought, mirroring Kenshin's thoughts.

_'Maybe when this is all done and over with, I can tell you the truth, Kenshin. Until then, I have to maintain my distance, however hard that may be.'_

Kaoru hummed quietly to herself as she prepared to leave the restaurant. She had already sent Yahiko home, knowing that she had to stay behind for as long as the job took.

Tae watched Kaoru, smiling, glad that the girl's spirits seemed higher. "You look happy Kaoru-chan."

Hanging her apron, Kaoru began to walk to the exit, her smile growing as she looked at Tae. "You know, Tae-san. You were right. A little communication goes a long way."

Tae smiled knowingly. "I knew everything would set itself right."

Kaoru winked at her. "Good night Tae-san. See you tomorrow." She headed outside into the chilly air, her breath crystallizing as it came out.

"Be careful tonight." Tae called after her.

Still walking, Kaoru turned her head to smile and nod at the restaurant owner before returning to the road ahead.

She reached her katana's hiding place swiftly. Removing her kimono, she hid it as well.

_'I will definitely remember it this time.'_

Picking up her sword, she placed it on her belt and wasted no time with her mask and black cream. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her instructions. Reading them briefly, she shoved them back into her pouch and leapt to the rooftop of the abandoned dojo.

She took off, leaping gracefully from one roof to the next. She would get this one done quick and be out of there.

Skidding to a halt in front of Watsuki's house, she glanced around for others. The coast was clear.

Leaping silently to his roof, she carefully slid a window open and slipped inside. Sticking close to the walls, she made her way down the hall, stopping at the courtyard entrance. She silently opened the door and peered out.

"Looking for someone?" She flipped forward, into the courtyard and swiftly turned to see who the intruder was. Her eyes widened and she prayed silently that this wasn't real. There stood Kenshin, framed in the doorway, eyes cold and gleaming.

_'What the hell is he doing here? And how could I not sense his presence?'_ She thought incredulously. Why was he protecting this man, of all men? Her heart quickened and she felt panic pool in her stomach.

'_Breath Kaoru, just breath...'_ She repeated to herself over and over.

He stepped out into the courtyard, drawing his blade. Unconsciously, she took a step backwards.

He smirked. "Afraid of me this time?"

A short squat man, who she guessed was Watsuki, came to the doorway. "I hope you can handle this, Himura-san." The Battosai didn't respond.

"Draw your blade." He said in a commanding tone to Kaoru. She put her hand to the hilt, and then hesitated. She didn't want to. The Battosai sensed this, a little confused, but he shook it off.

He struck lightening fast. Like the first time she battled him, she deflected the attack just in time. Jumping back into a fighting stance, Kaoru's breathing began to quicken as the panic in her stomach grew, threatening to over take her senses. She fought within herself to keep her sanity.

He could feel her panic coming from her in waves._ 'She is different from before.'_ Choosing not to dwell on it any further, he struck again. This time, Kaoru deflected it with more force, heaving his sword from hers.

_'You have to fight, Kaoru! He will kill you!'_ She screamed silently to herself She was upon him in a flash, her eyes taking on their green hue. The clanging of steel echoed throughout the courtyard as the two Hitokiris battled. Lightening flashed in the sky and a large thunderclap could be heard close to the house.

Kaoru looked up, briefly wondering, _'Where did the clouds come from?'_

She was shaken quickly from her thoughts as her sword connected again with Kenshin's. She ran towards him. The Battosai easily flipped over her. That's exactly what she wanted. Not loosing her momentum, she ran towards the back wall. He followed quickly. With speed no normal person could master, she jumped at the wall. Turning herself at the right moment, she put both feet flat against the wall, so that she was literally horizontal to the ground for a split second.

Pushing with all of her might, she launched herself off the wall towards him, a hoarse cry erupting from within her. His eyes widened momentarily before he dodged. Her sword missed, but just barely. It still managed to split his haori across his chest, a small cut on his flesh being the end result.

From his hiding spot upon the roof, Shishio narrowed his eyes. She missed on purpose. She was holding back.

"Make sure the job gets done, especially if the Battosai shows up. Kill him in the process if he does." Shishio thought back to his earlier conversation with Kanryu. Standing up, so he was in full view, he drew his weapon. Jumping, he landed mere inches form Watsuki. The Battosai and Kaoru stopped mid swing, both jolting their heads in his direction.

Kaoru's eyes flew open in panic. _'What is he DOING!'_ She thought frantically. With Shishio in the picture, she risked being revealed.

Shishio smiled cruelly at Watsuki, who stood there frozen in fear, shaking like a leaf. The bandaged man lifted his sword and before the blink of an eye, had brought it across the man's chest, killing him instantly.

Kaoru stood there in shock. _'What do I do, what do I do?'_ Her thoughts frantic still. She found herself being shoved forcefully out of the way as Kenshin stalked passed her.

Shishio turned, his cruel smile still in place. "What's the matter, Battosai, did I hit a nerve?" The bandaged man mocked him.

The other Hitokiri replied, his voice deadly calm. It brought chills to Kaoru's spine.

"You have made a grave mistake." His amber eyes bore into Shishio's.

Another flash of lightning cut across the sky, illuminating the courtyard for a moment. It was followed by a loud thunderclap right over them, and it immediately started raining. Kaoru stood there in the downpour, not even registering the water as it pummeled her head. She was too focused on the men in front of her.

Shishio backed into a fighting stance, one hand holding the hilt of his katana bringing it horizontal to the ground, the other hand at the end of the sword, ready to draw it. Kaoru took a sharp breath.

_'The Ryuu no Hi…'_ She thought as she stared in wonder. The Ryuu no Hi was a final attack that had taken Kaoru years to master. Where it was not as powerful as the Jigoku no Odori, it was much harder to perform. It was designed, like most other final attacks, to kill in one blow. When using it, your opponent had a very small time gap in which to dodge.

The Battosai seemed unfazed as he moved to his stance. Again, Kaoru had a quick intake of breath as she processed the Battosai's stance.

_'The Kuzu ryuu sen.' _She thought. It was a technique that was designed to hit the opponent in nine different spots, much like her Jigoku no Odori. However, with the nine headed dragon, the person on the receiving end of such a blow had no time to defend themselves, if it was executed properly. Kaoru had no doubt that Kenshin knew just how to do that.

_'He is not playing around.'_ Kaoru thought as she watched in horrified fascination. The men stared each other down, each waiting for the other to move first. The rain was coming down in sheets and Kaoru's hair was plastered to her face. She didn't realize that fact, nor did she care. Her mind was reeling.

_'Who will win? Can Kenshin dodge Shishio's attack? Yes, yes I think he can. But will Shishio dodge Kenshin's?'_

She was almost certain that the bandaged man wouldn't come out alive. She held her breath. Another round of lightning flashed, followed abruptly by thunder. Shishio moved first, the Battosai charging in response an instant later. They moved in a blur, almost too fast for Kaoru to see.

Shishio drew his blade and Kaoru nearly cried out. It struck Kenshin in the stomach and she thought that it was over. Her eyes widened as she looked again. The Battosai had blocked the attack with his sheath! She watched as it cracked in half, falling towards the ground. As it fell, Shishio's eyes flew open in surprise. Kenshin executed the Kuzu Ryuu Sen with such speed, Kaoru didn't even realize it was done until Shishio fell.

The man hit the hard ground before the sheath did, blood seeping from the nine fatal wounds received from the attack. She let out her breath. She hadn't realized she was still holding it. All at once, she felt her panic return full force. Would Kenshin still want to fight her?

The Battosai turned to face her, blood dripping from his sword as the rain slowly washed it away. For a moment, their eyes met. To her surprise, heturned to leave.

"Wait!" She found herself calling before she could stop herself. "Why don't you want to fight me?"

He stopped and turned back so he was facing her again. "Do you want revenge for this man?" He asked coldly, indicating to the body of Shishio.

She took a moment to think, and then replied, "No. That man means nothing to me. I don't even know who he is."

"Then this fight is done." Having said that, he turned and exited the courtyard, stepping over the corpse of Watsuki as he did so.

Kaoru stood there looking at the doorway for a long time, letting the rain soak her to the bone. She turned her gaze to the prone form of Shishio and felt a sense of dread pool inside her. She knew she was in trouble.


	12. Ch 11 Consequences

**Chapter11 Consequences**

Kaoru stopped just outside the dojo to pick up her kimono. She bent down and retrieved the item, not caring that it was soaked and muddy. Almost automatically, she started down the trail towards the mansion.

The rain had stopped a bit before, but now the wind had picked up. It bit cruelly at her drenched skin, turning her nose and ears deep red. She knew subconsciously that she should be running back, instead of walking slowly. But she was in no hurry to give Kanryu the news of Shishio's demise. She knew that Kanryu would try to blame her for Shishio's death.

She let out a sneeze, wrapping her arms about her shaking form. _'I will catch my death out here if I don't hurry and get dry.'_ She thought a little offhandedly.

As she dragged her feet through the mud, her tabi soggy against her feet, she allowed her mind to travel back to the time when Shishio entered the picture.

It was about nine years ago. One of Kanryu's guards had discovered him on the edge of the property, barely alive. His body was severely burned all over, his face nearly unrecognizable as human. Kanryu would have normally done away with such a person, as he was never known for his kindness or hospitality. But he had heard of Shishio. He was once a powerful Hitokiri, whom the government had hunted for years, trying to stop his terror. He was a man who killed for the fun of it, enjoying the bloodshed of friend and foe alike.

Evidently, they had caught up to him, wounding him badly and then setting his whole being on fire. Dumping him into a ditch, they had assumed him dead.

Kaoru was not sure how he had survived such an ordeal. But, he had crawled for miles, finally coming to rest on Kanryu's property. Having heard of the man, Kanryu evidently decided that Shishio would be a most powerful ally against the government. He had Shishio nursed back to health. It took the man nearly six months to be able to fully function on his own again.

But his skin remained charred, never fully healing. So, as a reminder of his hate for the Imperialists, Shishio chose to wear his bandages, helping Kanryu slowly executed his devious plans against the government.

Kaoru sighed. While she was sure Kanryu had no emotional attachments to Shishio, she knew that the man was important to Kanryu's plans, and he would be furious.

The mansion came into view. Her head was getting lighter by the second, and she knew she was on the verge of fainting. She put on as much speed as she could, finally reaching the entrance.

Grasping the handle on the door, she leaned heavily upon it for support, her breath coming in gasps now. Pushing the entrance open, she stepped inside. The warmth that hit her was most welcome. She closed the door behind her and leaned back upon it, eyes closing, her breath still labored.

"Is the job done, Kaoru-chan?" She forced her eyes open to look tiredly at Kanryu. She saw Megumi and Yahiko with their heads peeking up from the basement. They looked terribly worried, especially Megumi.

"I said, is it done?" Kanryu asked again, growing impatient.

She closed her eyes again, trying to find her voice. "Yes. Watsuki is dead." She managed. Kanryu looked pleased and was about to speak, but she cut him off.

"But not by my hand."

He stopped short, his eyes narrowing. "What does that mean?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

Her breaths were growing heavier by the minute, and she felt her knees begin to shake from exhaustion. "Shishio killed him." She opened her eyes to find surprise written on the man's features.

"And then, the Battosai killed him."

He stood there, many emotions flitting across his eyes. Anger finally came to rest in them. He looked murderously at Kaoru, his eyes blazing.

_'I knew it, he blames me.'_ It was the last thought she had before all went black. Kanryu had brought his fist across her head in a vicious backhand.

Megumi placed a hand on her heart, gasping as Kaoru's form crumpled to the floor. She desperately ran forward, coming to rest beside her sister. Kanryu moved to hit Kaoru again, but Megumi shielded her from the blow, taking it in the side of her head. Her head spun as he continued to hit her in anger.

"Please! Stop this!" She cried.

Yahiko ran forward, trying to protect Megumi and Kaoru. Kanryu swatted him aside and the young boy hit his head hard on the floor, knocking him out cold.

Megumi's hot tears spilled from her eyes as she pleaded. "Please, Kanryu! Let me take care of her! She is very sick and she will die if I don't-"

"I wouldn't mind if she did die!" He snapped. Megumi continued to hold herself to her sister, sobs wracking her body.

The man stopped his outrage, his eyes closed, fists clenching at his sides. "I will be back in the morning to question her. Now get out of my sight!" He screamed.

Megumi was startled into action, doing her best to pick Kaoru up. Awkwardly, she half dragged her sister to the stairs. "Ginta! Please! Help me!" She cried down to the basement.

Immediately, the young adult came bounding up the stairs and stopped short at the sight of Kaoru's ashen face. The others came to the bottom of the stairway, all gasping in horror. Ginta grabbed Kaoru's form from Megumi, who then turned to pick Yahiko's unconscious body from the floor. She was still sobbing as she hugged his close, making her way carefully down the stairs. Yumi took Yahiko from her and placed him on his cot, covering him with his blanket.

All attention was turned to Kaoru.

Ginta had placed her on her own cot and turned to Megumi with concern "What is wrong with her?" His question voiced all of their thoughts.

Megumi's sobs had quieted, but the tears still continued their descent down her face. She placed her hand upon Kaoru's clammy brow. "She has a fever, and it feels as if it is rising rapidly. Ginta, go to the kitchen and bring me some cold water please, and a drinking bowl." She commanded lightly.

"Yumi, please grab some dry cloths from the drawer. Kasumi, could you help me to get her undressed? Marimo, grab me some dry clothing. And Yutaro, you need to go to the kitchen as well and grab my box of medication."

They all galvanized themselves into action, running hurriedly to do her bidding. She and Kasumi stripped Kaoru's shivering form of her soaked clothing. Megumi stopped briefly, her eyes widening a bit. Kaoru had scars all over her body. She had seen Kaoru without clothing on before in the bath, but had never been this close to view them. Her tears began to increase as her finger traced the faint outline of one right above her belly button. Although most of them were faint and undetectable, they were still there, harsh reminders of the many battles she had endured.

Kasumi placed her hand on Megumi's in a comforting manner. She looked up at her and found Kasumi smiling sadly, silently urging her to continue what they needed to do for Kaoru. Megumi nodded in understanding and proceeded to dress Kaoru in dryer clothing handed to them by Marimo.

Kaoru's blanket was now wet, and it was carefully removed from underneath her. Megumi ripped her own blanket from her cot, wrapping it about her younger sister. Ginta and Yutaro both returned with their items in tow. As soon as Yumi handed her a dry cloth, Megumi promptly thrust it in the water Ginta had brought. Wringing it out thoroughly, she placed it on Kaoru's fevered brow.

Kaoru began to cough now, her body convulsing uncontrollably as each one wracked through her. Megumi opened her medical box, grabbing a small pouch of a white powdery substance. She scooped some water into the drinking bowl provided by Ginta and proceeded to dump some of the powder into it, mixing it together.

"What is that, Megumi-san?" Marimo asked timidly.

Not taking her attention away from what she was doing, Megumi answered, "It's called aspirin. It's a medicine made from the bark of the willow tree. It will help with her pain, and reduce her fever." Marimo nodded in understanding.

When it came to their ailments, Megumi could cure most. She had, after all, trained with her mother since the age of six. Her mother had been a doctor, and had allowed Megumi to accompany her on many trips to cure the sick. Megumi had soaked in the information from her experiences like a sponge, vowing one day to be a great doctor like Kamiya Izayoi.

Megumi lifted Kaoru's head with care, tipping the bowl towards her mouth. At first, Kaoru rejected the medication, but with a little coaxing, Megumi finally got it to slide down her throat. Kaoru continued to cough here and there, her form still shaking with uncontrollable tremors.

Megumi stared at her for a moment. "She needs body heat." She said aloud. Swiftly, she lifted the covers and crawled into the cot beside Kaoru. It was a bit of a squeeze, as the cot was small, but she pressed herself against her sister, willing her to warm.

"Thank you Minna. I will stay the night here. You can all rest now." They nodded, and turned to go to their own cots.

Yutaro spoke up. "Will she be alright, Megumi-san?" Once again, he spoke for everyone.

She was silent for a moment, and then replied "With a little rest and the medication, she will be fine, Yutaro-kun. So rest assured." He smiled and got into bed.

Sleep was long in coming for Megumi as she listened to the sighs of her sleeping companions. Kaoru had ceased to shiver uncontrollably and had seemed to settle into a deep sleep. Megumi felt as her breathing slowed to an even and normal pace and breathed a sigh of relief. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure if Kaoru would be all right. She had never seen Kaoru quite this sick. She hugged her sister tighter, as if she feared letting her go.

Although Kaoru seemed to be sleeping peacefully now, only time would be able to tell if she would recover soon. Megumi felt the weight of her eyelids become heavier, sleep finally beginning to overtake her.

As she allowed herself to drift off, she had one last thought before slipping away. _'Please, Kami-sama. Let my sister be alright…'_ And Megumi dropped off into a fitful night's sleep.

She ached all over. Her head was splitting and she felt as if her very bones were screaming in pain. She tried to open her eyelids, but they felt like lead weights.

Kaoru willed her body to move, but was having great difficulty. Finally, she mustered the strength the begin sitting up.

Through the fogginess in her head, she registered Megumi's voice, and a heaviness pressing her back into her cot. "No, Kaoru, you must stay in bed. You are still recovering."

She tried feebly to remain sitting, but gave up and settled into her warm blanket.

"Kaoru? How do you feel?" Megumi's voice again. Her eyes fluttered open. Through the haze, she found her sister's worried face and tried to focus on her.

She blinked a few times, clearing her eyes. "I…I think I'm ok, Nee-chan." Her voice was a bit scratchy and thin.

Megumi smiled in relief and put a hand to Kaoru's forehead. "Your fever is broken. That's a good sign. How is your head?"

"It's pounding, to tell you the truth." Kaoru responded. Megumi promptly held out a drinking bowl with a white watery substance. Kaoru didn't even question the liquid as she allowed Megumi to help her drink.

She made a sour face. "It's disgusting." She stated, her voice growing stronger every time she spoke.

Megumi chuckled. "Aspirin usually is."

Kaoru nodded in understanding. This wasn't the first time Megumi had given her the painkiller. It worked like a charm every time. Kaoru looked around. Judging by the sun, it looked around mid-morning. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

She shot up; eyes wide, and immediately regretted the action. She remained sitting anyways. "Two…days…!" She breathed out, letting it sink in.

Megumi nodded gravely. "Yes, Kao-chan, you were very ill. If we hadn't gotten you out of your wet clothes and put medication in you when we had, you probably would have developed a very strong case of pneumonia. It was a miracle that you didn't anyways."

Kaoru nodded slowly, looking at her hands. "What happened when I returned?" She finally asked.

"Kanryu was angry. Very angry. He hit you, and I think that was what knocked you out. You looked as if you were about to faint any minute. I begged him to let me care for you. I thought he wasn't going to let me, but he finally let us go."

Kaoru stared at her sister as she spoke. It was at that moment that she noticed a large black and blue bruise on Megumi's cheek. Her eyes immediately narrowed as she clenched her teeth.

Megumi looked at her in wonder. "What is it Kao-chan?"

"He hit you, didn't he?" She ground out the question. Megumi opened her mouth, and then shut it, looking at her hands. She nodded, knowing she couldn't hide it from her. All at once, Kaoru was dragging herself to her feet haphazardly searching for her clothes.

Megumi was by her side in an instant. "Kaoru! You need to rest more! Your body isn't fully stable yet!" Megumi pleaded with her outraged sister.

Kaoru didn't respond. She continued to piece together her outfit, finally putting her shoes on.

She stopped and looked at Megumi. "I warned him. If her ever hurt any of you, I would kill him." She began to descend the stairs.

Megumi latched onto her arm, begging, "Kaoru! Please! It's ok! You don't need to, I am alright, really!"

Kaoru was about to respond when Kanryu rounded the corner to stop at the top of the stairs. They stared at one another for a moment before Kaoru was shaking Megumi off to get to the man.

He sneered as she grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell were you thinking? Hitting my sister like that!"

He grabbed onto the front of her kimono, retorting, "Really, I should have killed her! Shishio is dead because of you! A life for a life!"

Kaoru was seething. "Let's get one thing PERFECTLY CLEAR!" She raised her voice at him. "Shishio killed himself! I warned him not to get involved! It was NOT my fault that he jumped down off the roof in the middle of MY fight and killed Watsuki. The Battosai took it very personally, obviously! So don't go blaming me, or punishing my family because your right hand man was not very bright!"

Their faces were inches apart as they stared defiantly at one another. Kaoru finally shoved herself away from him.

He let go of her as well as he finally spoke. "I am willing to over look this my pet. However, if something like this were to ever happen again, I will kill one of your sisters. A life for a life."

Speedily, Kaoru brought her fist across his face in a right hook. He nearly fell to the floor as he sputtered in surprise.

Eyes narrowed, Kaoru spat, "Fine. A hit for a hit." She indicated to Megumi's face and turned on heel to return to the basement, leaving Kanryu to seethe by himself.

_'Soon, Kaoru, I won't need you…and I will remember times like this…'_

Kaoru plopped back onto her cot, feeling a bit winded by her sudden exertions. Her body really did need some more time to heal.

Megumi seated herself across from Kaoru, looking somberly at her sister. "I wish you wouldn't do such reckless things, sister. It scares me."

Kaoru managed a lopsided smile. "I know Nee-chan. But don't worry. He couldn't even touch me." She winced as she felt the bruise on her own cheek were Kanryu had struck her two nights earlier. "Well, at least he couldn't when I had my strength and wits about me." She corrected.

Kaoru looked around, as if she had just noticed everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Yahiko is at work and everyone else is around doing their chores."

It was as if a light bulb went on in Kaoru's brain. "Work! I had better get going!" Megumi put her hand on her arm to stop her. "I think you should rest." She stated firmly.

Kaoru sighed, but adopted a stubborn look. "You are probably right, but I can't let this keep me from pressing forward, Nee-chan."

They looked at one another for a bit, and Megumi let her hand fall to her lap. "Alright, Kaoru. I know you won't listen to me anyways, so I will walk you to town, ok?"

Kaoru smiled. "I would like that."

"Konnichiwa, Tae-san!" Kaoru and Megumi entered into the back door of the Akabeko.

Yahiko looked up in surprise and then rushed Kaoru. Latching onto her, he cried, "You're ok! You're ok!"

She jolted slightly at the sudden impact of the boy, but smiled and patted him on the head. "Yeah, brat, I'm just fine. I bounce back fast." She smiled down at him.

He released her as Tae- came over to her, worry evident on her face. "Kaoru-chan! Megumi-chan! Look at your faces! In fact, all three of your faces!" She indicated to Yahiko's slightly smaller welt on his face.

All three hung their heads a bit. Kaoru spoke up. "Don't worry about us, Tae-san, we are all ok now. Kanryu just had a-"

She was cut short by a familiar voice. She felt warmth pool in her stomach involuntarily as she recognized the owner.

"Tae-san, have you heard from Kao-" Kenshin stopped short as his eyes found the very person he was searching for. Kaoru's heart jumped as she met his gaze. She hadn't seen him for two days and she was very happy to see his face. She looked a little sheepishly at him, suddenly very self-conscious of the ugly bruise on her face. Staring in surprise for a moment, he made his way to the group, eyes never leaving Kaoru. "Kaoru…" His voice broke the silence.

She cleared her throat. "Hello, Kenshin, how are you?" She replied, trying to make light conversation.

All eyes were on the two, and Kaoru felt her cheeks begin to heat under his intense gaze. "What happened to you?" His voice was full of demand, leaving no room for a lie.

She blinked in surprise at his tone, but replied "I…that is..." She stuttered briefly. "K.Kanryu was a little angry…" She trailed off, her face now a mask of embarrassment.

"A _little_…" Yahiko snorted quietly.

Kenshin heard it and his eyes narrowed slightly as he observed Yahiko's and Megumi's bruises as well. They remained silent for a bit as it seemed Kenshin was thinking.

"Kanryu did this to you?" He finally asked, no detectable emotion in his voice.

Kaoru's palms began to sweat as she felt his anger rise. "Y..yes." She answered hesitantly.

Kenshin seemed to come to a decision and began to turn away. Kaoru's eyes widened briefly as she realized what he must be thinking. Swiftly, she grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the rear entrance. He turned, surprise on his face, but allowed her to lead him outside, leaving the others staring after them.

Megumi's face split into a huge grin after they had left. Tae and Yahiko looked at her, a bit confused.

Megumi nodded her head knowingly. "I knew it. I just knew it." Tae and Yahiko continued to stare, until Tae cracked a smile as well, nodding with Megumi. Poor Yahiko just stared in confusion.

_'He loves her too.'_ Megumi and Tae thought simultaneously.

Tae turned to Megumi, her smile still in place. "Well, since you are here Megumi, why don't you and I go catch up? Yahiko-kun, could you please continue to chop these vegetables? Thank you!"

The two women walked off, chatting amiably. Yahiko began doing as she requested, mumbling to himself about how he was always left out of the conversations.

Kaoru released Kenshin from her grasp and turned so she was facing away from him, head bowed. He stared at the back of her head for a moment before walking around to her front. She didn't look up, her face hidden by her hair. He reached out and brought her face upwards, so she was forced to look at him.

His eyes widened in surprise. She looked angry. He had expected her to be crying, or look sad. But he was thrown off by the anger in her eyes. It wasn't directed towards him, he could tell.

"Kaoru. What happened?" He asked in a gentler tone, letting his hand fall away from her face to rest at his side.

"I'm just tired of this. Tired of that bastard." She chocked a bit on the last word, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. _'Dammnit Kaoru! Don't cry!'_

But it was a loosing battle. The salty tears began to course their way down her cheeks, halting a second before they continued to the ground below. Kenshin's eyes softened. He was about to respond when she kept going.

"It's just not right! He can hit me all he wants, but don't touch my sister! Or Yahiko! Or anyone else for that matter! I…I can take it! I'm strong! He couldn't kill me easily, but my family…" She trailed off as she began to cry even harder.

Kenshin was frozen, unsure of how to handle this. He was genuinely surprised that Kaoru was showing her vulnerable side to him so easily.

_'What should I do?'_ He questioned himself. Then, without taking the time to respond, he reached out to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She fisted her hands in his haori as she leaned into him for support, crying her pain into his chest. It was at that moment that Kenshin registered his own anger.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of Takeda Kanryu._ 'He has got to be stopped. This can't go on.'_ He thought darkly.

They stood there for a while, Kaoru letting out her tears as Kenshin offered his silent support. Kaoru's tears gradually lightened, and her sobs subsided until she was breathing normally, her face leaning against his chest. She breathed in deeply, taking in his masculine scent. All at once, she realized their closeness, and her heart began to speed up slightly. She didn't pull away yet, enjoying the warmth that his body offered. Kenshin smiled slightly, feeling her heart quicken.

Finally, she sighed as she pulled back from him. His grip slackened a little, but he did not fully let go. Their eyes met and Kenshin was the first to speak. "Do you feel better?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, thank you. I needed that. I'm sorry; I feel like I have just dumped my problems on you…"

He shook his head. "Don't be. It's ok to cry, Kaoru. You are a strong girl. But even the strongest of people need others to rely on from time to time."

_'I can't believe I'm being so sentimental. This girl is really changing me…'_ He thought to himself with a smile. He wasn't used to this kind of interaction with people. He cared about Tomoe, yes, but their relationship was different…not this close…

Kaoru noticed him smiling to himself and stared curiously at him. "What are you thinking?"

He stared at her. Should he be honest? "I was thinking about you. And how you are changing me."

She looked a bit surprised, but then smiled softly. "I feel the same. I feel that within a world of inconstant people, you are one of my constants. It's nice to have a friend outside of my sister or Tae that will listen to me, and support me. I used to feel that the world was a terrible place, full of terrible people."

"It is." He cut in.

She nodded. "Yes, it is. But once in a while, you find a light in the darkness, and you can't help but draw near to it…"

He gazed warmly into her eyes, very aware of the fact that they were still holding each other. He drew his face slowly towards hers and smiled slightly when she followed suit. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, mouth slightly open. His eyes began to close, his mouth drifting closer and closer to hers.

"Ahem."

Snapping their eyes open, they flew apart. Red faced, Kaoru turned to the intruder. "What is it Nee-chan?" She said in a none to happy voice. Megumi was giggling slightly, and Kaoru turned to Kenshin, mouth agape when she heard him chuckling as well.

She looked incredulously at him. "Kenshin!" He began to laugh fully now.

Kaoru was so embarrassed she wanted to stick her head in the ground and hide. "Well, if you two are done laughing at my expense now, what is it Nee-chan?"

Megumi put a hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. "I was just going to tell you goodbye."

Kaoru put her hands on her hips, glaring at the older woman. "Goodbye? That's all?" Kenshin laughed harder.

She turned on him, death in her eyes. "What's so funny?" She proceeded to smack his arms.

He held his hands up defensively, still laughing. "Nothing! Nothing!" He said in between smacks. She rounded upon Megumi again, this time marching towards her. Megumi gave an 'eep' and began to run back inside, Kaoru hard on her heels.

"Neeeee-chaaaan!" Kaoru chased her around the island for a bit before she gave up. Sagging her shoulders, she frowned at Megumi. "I'll get you for that one!"

Megumi blew her a kiss and waved as she left to return to the mansion.

Kaoru watched her go, looking very disappointed. _'I was this close to getting another kiss from him too!'_

Feeling a weight on her shoulder, she turned to see Kenshin, smiling down at her. She made a face and turned back around, grumbling about how mean they were. Kenshin chuckled again, and she rounded on him, fist ready to strike his arm again. He caught it, staring into her eyes. Pulling her forward, Kenshin hugged her again. Her cheeks reddened slightly again, but returned the embrace hesitantly.

He drew away, saying, "I'll be back for dinner. Will you be here?" She nodded dumbly.

"Good. We will talk then. It's a date." He threw over his shoulder as he sauntered away. She stared after him, curious about how he was acting.

Her eyes narrowed. _'Is he sauntering?'_ She thought incredulously. What was he up to?

Kenshin walked the streets of Kyoto, enjoying the slight warmth of the January day. It was still cold, but the sun was out, spreading light and warmth throughout the land. He was smiling to himself. He couldn't help it, in fact. As many times as he tried to wipe the smile from his face, it always returned with the thought of Kaoru. He began to sing softly to himself. It was a song he picked up from childhood.

"The Beautiful are ugly, the ugly are beautiful.

The clean are dirty, the dirty are clean.

The Good are bad, the bad are good…"

He hummed the song as he walked, watching the busy people go about their lives. _'It's kind of a hypocritical song. But, maybe one day, I will believe it, when I put up my killing sword…'_ He thought a little off handedly.

_'Why am I in such a good mood?'_ He wondered._ 'It's because of her. You know it. Don't play dumb.'_

He almost laughed out loud. Of course he knew that. He thought of Kaoru night and day. She was never far from his thoughts, and they always brought a smile to his face.

What he was really happy about was the fact that he was going to kiss her again, and she was going to let him…He shook his head. What was it about her? She was innocent and pure, so honest and open. Everything he was not. She knew who he was, and what he did, and yet raised no finger in judgment against him. That's what it was about her.

He looked up at the sky, watching as a lone cloud passed over the deep ocean of blue. His thoughts were directed to their conversation a while back about the cloud.

_'I may be like that cloud. But it won't be that way forever.'_ He had Kaoru, after all. _'One day, maybe when I am allowed to love…things will be different.'_


	13. Ch 12 Memories Passed

**Chapter Twelve Memories Passed**

"My, Kaoru, don't you look happy tonight." Tae said to the girl with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kaoru looked at her, trying to feign innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean, Tae-san?" She blinked rapidly, trying to be cute.

Tae laughed. "I know that look when I see it Kaoru-chan. You can't hide it from me!"

Kaoru's face split into a huge grin. "I just feel like smiling, that's all!" She waltzed away to the front.

Tae smiled after her. _'I'm so glad that Kaoru has found something to be happy about. She deserves it after so many years of hardships.' She thought to herself. 'She and Himura-san are a good match.'_ Her smile faltered ever so slightly. _'I just hope that they will have a happy ending…'_

Kaoru hummed happily to herself as she helped her customers. The day flew by quickly, without incident and as night approached, she found giddiness welling inside her. She pulled out her tiny mirror to look at herself. Smoothing her black locks out of her face, she smiled.

"Do you always do that?" She 'eeped' and dropped her mirror. A hand reached and caught it mid fall. Smiling, Kenshin handed it back to her.

All at once her faced turned sour. "Mou! Kenshin! You scared me!"

He chuckled, shrugging slightly. "As always, you never sense me coming."

She pouted a bit. He mimicked her face. "That's not a face that my favorite waitress should wear. Although it's cute." He added to the end, winking. Her face immediately went normal, and a hint of color splashing her cheeks.

He just smiled, amazed at how many times he could make this girl blush. _'I'm gonna start keeping a tally.'_ He joked to himself.

They stood there staring for a minute, Kaoru playing absently with her own fingers.

Shaking out of her stupor, she grabbed a menu. "Your usual table, sir?"

"Why yes, my lady, thank you." He followed as she led the way.

Seating himself, he asked, "Do you have time to join me?"

She put a hand to her mouth, as if contemplating this. In fact, she had already asked Tae if she could skip her last break and sit with him.

"I don't know, I have to check my busy schedule…" She commented, trying to be offhanded.

"Well, if you are busy, we could do it another time…" He trailed off, smiling, knowing the game she was playing.

She looked at him, her face scrunching, still in contemplation. "Well, I guess I could, for a little while." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

He motioned for her to sit. The problem was, it was right next to him, rather than across. She blinked in surprise, a little apprehensive at the intimacy of the gesture.

He noticed her plight and smiled. "If you would rather sit across, my lady, than that is fine with me. I just thought we could have a more private conversation this way."

She considered sitting across, but plucked up her courage and sat next to him. After all, they had hugged on more than one occasion, so sitting this close wouldn't hurt…She smiled as she turned her body towards him, so she could look him in the face. As always, her gaze went right to his swirling eyes. They were always the first things she looked at.

She was about to say something, when she found herself focusing harder on his eyes. They were their usual amber, but the violet she had seen swirling within was much more prominent. It was amazing. It was as if his eyes changed color whenever they wanted to. She had never seen such eyes. Snapping to attention, she looked a bit embarrassed.

"It's ok, I'm used to you staring at them whenever we talk." He laughed as she buried he head in her hands, trying to hide.

"Aah! I'm sorry! It's just, every time I talk to you, they are a different color! It's a little unnerving, ok?" She said in mock defensiveness.

He just smiled, like he always did when she became flustered, but immediately became serious. "Kaoru, I was hoping we could talk more about what happened to you. About your bruise, and Megumi's and Yahiko's."

She straightened, all embarrassment gone. She knew he wasn't going to let it go. She looked down at her hands, beginning, "Kenshin, I…I don't really know what else to say. Kanryu was angry. About what, I'm still not even sure."

She cringed inwardly at the blatant lie, but continued. "He does this quite often, and there isn't much any of us can do about it. I may be skilled with a sword, but I am never alone with him. Well, rarely. And I usually don't have my katana with me. Even if I tried to defend myself and my family, if I failed, the consequences would be just to hard to bear…" She trailed off, her eyes still focused on her hands.

His hand covered hers and she looked up to see determination in his eyes. "I don't know why you feel like you need to bear this all by yourself. I heard what you said earlier. About how he could hit you as much as he liked, but not your family. That you were strong. That you could take it."

Her mouth twitched a bit, her tears beginning to take hold of her. _'No! You won't cry again!'_ She screamed at herself inwardly. She breathed in shakily, looking back down at her lap. "I meant that. I can take it. I want to take it. So that they don't have to."

He gazed at her in awe and then shook his head. "Kaoru, I am saying that you shouldn't have to take it. No one should."

He brought her face to meet his, like he had done many times before. "Kaoru, what I am trying to say is, I won't allow him to do that to you anymore." His eyes held fierce resolve and hers went wide, the tears already pooling in them. She sniffed slightly, causing one to slide down her cheek. Kenshin brought his thumb to it and wiped it away. She tried to speak, but her words ended up in a choke.

_'Oh, Gods! What do I do? What if he tries to come to the mansion?_' She felt familiar panic on the edges of her being, fear appearing ever so slightly in her eyes.

Kenshin sensed it immediately. His eyes softened as he spoke. "What are you so afraid of, Kaoru?" When she still said nothing, he breathed, "Let me help you. Let me protect you."

That was it. Those words opened her floodgate and the tears flowed freely again.

She shoved herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest. His arms wrapped around her, one hand smoothing her hair comfortingly. Kaoru cried, again. She didn't care that they were in the middle of the restaurant. They were secluded enough that not many were able to observe her.

_'Gods! I love him! I know it now… it's only been a short time, but I know it's the truth. I can't deny this anymore! I should tell him the truth! Everything! He will surely help!'_

She sat back and looked into his eyes, readying herself. She wanted desperately to tell him everything. She took a deep breath.

And froze.

She couldn't do it. She tried to speak, tried to make the words come, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. What if he hated her? She couldn't take even the thought of that. No. Now wasn't the right time.

_'When will the right time be?'_ She argued to herself. She didn't know. She just knew that she couldn't say it now. What if he came to the mansion for her and Kanryu found out before they had time to find her sister? What if Megumi or Yahiko or the others got hurt in the process? No. She couldn't bear the thought of any of the others getting hurt because of her. Especially not Kenshin. This was something she had to do on her own first, before she could give herself fully to him. She needed to get her own family out of peril. Kanryu had to die. And it needed to be by her own hand. Once that was over, she would be free.

_'Once he is dead and my family is safe, I will be free in all aspects. And that means free to love, as well.'_

After a long while of leaning to his chest for support, Kaoru pushed herself from Kenshin, sitting up on her own. Her tears had dried, but her eyes remained a bit puffy. How long had they been sitting like that? She didn't know, but realized that he must want his dinner.

Standing, wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Want your usual?"

He smiled at her, saying, "I really didn't come here to eat, Kaoru. I think you know that."

She returned his smile. "I do know. And I thank you for it. It feels good to cry once in a while. But, I thought after all this, you would just want to stay and have dinner."

He thought for a moment. He was a bit hungry, come to think of it. "Alright. But I don't have a usual anymore. Remember?"

"Oh! That's right. You like me to pick you something. Uh, let see, how about the…yakisoba?"

He shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Be right back with your tea." She turned to head back to the kitchens.

As she rounded the corner, she nearly ran into another person. Stopping short, she sidestepped the man. He sidestepped with her. Giving him a confused look, she tried to sidestep the other way. He followed.

"Um, excuse me sir, can I help you?" She finally asked, a little irritated. She gave the man a once over as she waited for his reply. He wasn't very tall, not much taller than she. He had oily brown hair and green eyes.

He smiled, revealing a gap toothed smile." S'cuse me miss, just tryin' to get to my seat." Her confused look turned a little suspicious, but she said nothing as she stepped around him for a third time. He allowed her to and began to walk back to his seat. As she came to the kitchen entrance, she turned to glance one more time in his direction. He was staring at her from his seat, no expression on his face.

She shuddered involuntarily. It wasn't often that a man had that effect on her. She observed his party. There were about five other men with him, all equally as dirty looking as him. After a moment, she shrugged it off and entered the kitchen.

"Kaoru-chan, have you been crying again?" Tae came to stand by her side.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what is with me lately. It seems ever since I met Kenshin, I have become a cry baby."

Tae smiled, patting her back affectionately. "I think that's a pretty normal thing to do when a loved one offers you emotional support." Kaoru blushed, nodding her head ever so slightly.

She looked up, saying cheerily, "Oh, Kenshin wants the yakisoba tonight."

Tae smiled. "I think since you have come into the picture, Himura-san has tried everything on the menu!"

Kaoru laughed a bit, responding, "I know, he just has me pick things for him. I don't think there has been a single thing that he hasn't liked."

"Or maybe he's just humoring you, BUSU!" Yahiko appeared from around the island, done chopping vegetables.

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. "Who are you calling Busu, you brat?"

"Haha, YOU! Kaoru no baka!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Baka! That's it! Get over here brat!"

She gave chase to the ten year old, who ran yelling, "Tae-san! Help me!"

Tae chuckled as she put a hand to her forehead. "You two are hopeless!"

"How is it?" Kaoru watched as Kenshin experimentally tried his food. He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"I actually made this tonight. The head cook let me try out my skills." Kaoru stated proudly.

He stopped mid-chew to stare at her. "Yur murd thirs?" He said around the mouthful. She blinked at him. "Well, yes, I did. What's wrong? You don't like it?" She said, worry creeping into her voice.

He swallowed, remaining silent for a moment. "Well, I was going to say it was delicious, until you told me that YOU made it." She stared at him. His expression was very serious. All at once he began to laugh.

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Is it really that bad?" She asked indignantly.

"Hahaha, actually, it is very good." Kenshin answered.

"Kenshin!"

He laughed more as he tried to fend off her attacks to his arm. She straightened her back, folding her arms, her face adopting her pout.

Kenshin was still chuckling when he spoke. "What? I said it was good, didn't I?"

She glared in mock anger at him. "You are always teasing me!"

"It's not my fault you are so easy to tease!" He retorted playfully.

She huffed and began to walk away. "Huh! See if I ever make you something again!"

Yahiko poked his head from the kitchens. "Yeah! You should leave it to the GOOD cooks, BUSU!"

"_Why you!"_

She gave chase once again as Kenshin's laughter began anew. _'They really are like brother and sister.'_ He thought with a smile.

Kenshin made quick work of Kaoru's yakisoba, enjoying it very much.

When he was done, he sat with his head on his hand in thought. _'Just like Brother and sister, huh?'_ His mind wandered to his younger days. He had a friend like that once. Up until two years ago. Tomoe.

He blinked in surprise. How long had it been since he thought of her? He used to think of her constantly, her face never far from his thoughts. As of late, thoughts of her had been replaced by thoughts of another young woman. He felt a pang of guilt, but washed it away quickly.

He had come to many realizations in the short month that he had known Kaoru. The largest of them being that he had not been in love with Tomoe. He had cared about her, yes. But realized that it was more in a brotherly way.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Kaoru plopped herself in front of him, staring at him as she rested her head in her hands.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, curious about the far away look in his eyes.

He smiled. "Are you done beating up Yahiko?"

She grinned. "Yup, the brat got what he deserved. A large bump to the back of his head." Kenshin chuckled, subconsciously running a finger over the scar on his cheek. Her attention was drawn to it. Suddenly, she realized that she had never asked him where he got it. In fact, she really didn't now much about his past, at all. She was suddenly curious, desiring to know all about him.

_'Kaoru no baka. You can't just go asking him about his past. What if he doesn't want to share it?'_ A strange pang hit her stomach. She suddenly wanted him to be honest with her, like she had been with him.

She mentally cringed. _'Well, as honest as I can be for now…'_

She looked at him, questions hanging heavily on her mind as she twiddled her thumbs absently.

He gave her a strange look. "What's that face? You look as if you want to ask me something…" He commented.

Her look turned sheepish. "Well, there are some things I want to ask you. But…" He waited for her to continue.

When she didn't he, he responded, "But…what? You can ask me anything. It's ok." He said matter of factly.

She still wasn't so sure about that. But she asked anyways. "I was just wondering how you got that scar."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Clearly, he had not been expecting that. _'Well, it had to came up sooner or later…'_

She noticed his look and immediately regretted asking him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning to pry-"

He cut her off. "You aren't. It's ok. I was just a little surprised, that's all." Kenshin took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to hear it? It's a bit long and maybe boring to you." She blinked. He was actually going to tell her? Warmth spread throughout her, and she felt very happy that he wanted to share it.

Nodding, she smiled broadly. "Yes. I really would, if you don't mind sharing it."

He smiled in return, responding, "I don't mind at all."

He breathed deep again, and began, "I received it from a woman."

Kaoru felt the sudden sting of jealousy strike at her stomach. _'Get a grip. You don't even know who she was.'_ She berated herself.

He smiled inwardly as he realized her reaction, but continued. "Her name was Tomoe. She would be your age."

_'Would be?'_ She thought.

"She was a childhood friend. My only friend. She stood by my side through all of my hardship. And when I became a Hitokiri, she stood by me still. She has a brother named Enishi. He is my age. He didn't like me much and always tried to keep Tomoe from me, fearing that something would happen to her…if she stayed by such a dangerous individual." He spoke the last part very quietly; head bowed slightly, eyes on his plate, glazing over in recollection.

_A sixteen-year-old Tomoe came bounding up to Kenshin._

_"Hello Kenshin! How are you today?" She asked cheerily._

_He looked to her, stopping his training. Sheathing his katana, he smiled down at her. She was a pretty girl, with long dark hair and warm brown eyes._

_"Hello Tomoe. I'm fine, you?"_

_"She would be better if she weren't hanging around the likes of you."_

_Kenshin looked to her right as Enishi, her older brother, came walking up behind. Kenshin sighed, knowing an argument was approaching._

_Tomoe rounded on her brother, glaring up at him. " Nii-chan! You are so rude! Why are you here?"_

_He smirked down at her. "For your protection, of course."_

_She continued to glare as she spoke. "I don't need your protection, Ni-chan. Kenshin is perfectly capable of it! Right, Kenshin?" She rounded back to face him, smiling hopefully at him. He gave a smile as he nodded but said nothing._

_Enishi ground his teeth together and whirled around, stalking away._

_Tomoe sighed after his retreating form. "Don't worry about him. I don't know what his problem is."_

_Kenshin just shook his head as Tomoe grabbed onto his arm, dragging him along with her. "Come on, I want to go to the city today and look around."_

_He allowed her to pull him along the busy streets of Kyoto, window-shopping here and there. He smiled at her girly outbursts when she saw something she liked._

_When they had stopped at a patch of grass by the city lake, she realized Kenshin hadn't said anything all morning to her. He seemed lost in his own thoughts._

_She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody there?"_

_His eyes focused on her and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." He continued to stare at the rippling waters of the lake._

_"Like what?"_

_She was always pretty nosy like this. But he didn't mind. It was just …Tomoe. His face darkened a little. He really didn't want to tell her this particular piece of information yet. But he had to tell her sometime._

_He took a deep breath. "General Yamagata came to me yesterday."_

_She gasped. "The General of the Imperialist army?" He nodded._

_"What did he want?" A pang of worry struck her stomach._

_Kenshin didn't answer for a while._

_Finally, he responded, "He wants me to do something for him. There is a man, a very dangerous man, whom the army is having a hard time pinpointing. He apparently travels through the mountains a lot. He wants me to pose as a normal citizen and keep watch for him in the mountain pass."_

_She stared at him, asking, "Who is the man?"_

_Kenshin's answer was grave. "Miyagawa Katsugoro."_

_Tomoe's eyes widened in fear, feeling a pang of dread strike her stomach. "The mercenary? But Kenshin? Why you?"_

_Miyagawa Katsugoro was a fierce man who was skilled in the art of kenjutsu. He was a ruthless killer who thought of nothing else but his own personal gain. The government seemed to be having a problem locating him. And if they ever did, he always killed the men sent to stop him. It seemed Kenshin was their only hope. The problem was, Kenshin's name was already well known. So Yamagata suggested he pose under a different name, and with a fake wife. At first Kenshin rejected the idea. But with a little coaxing, the General talked him into it._

_"He says it will greatly help Japan." Kenshin continued to stare at the lake._

_After a while, Tomoe blurted, "Let me go with you."_

_He turned to stare incredulously at her and then shook his head. "I don't think so Tomoe. It's not a good idea. It will be dangerous."_

_However, she persisted. "I don't care about that! I know you will protect me. Let me help. I will stay with you…as your fake wife…" She trailed off, blushing._

_Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. 'Could that work?' He shook his head immediately. "I still think it will be too dangerous."_

_She grabbed onto his arm, saying, "Please Kenshin? Let me help you for once. You are always protecting me. Let me do something useful for you." She stared defiantly at him._

_He sighed, knowing how stubborn she was. "I'll talk to the General about it."_

_She smiled widely, hugging his arm as a sense of foreboding settled within him._

_'I just know this isn't a good idea…'_

_"I don't THINK so!" An enraged Enishi yelled._

_"But Nii-chan! I am sixteen years old and I am capable of making my own decisions!" Kenshin placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's right you know. He's just worried for your safety, as am I."_

_"Stay out of this!" Enishi spat at Kenshin._

_Tomoe narrowed her eyes. "You can't stop me. I'm going." And she spun on her heel, stalking away._

_Enishi grabbed Kenshin by the front of his haori, glaring daggers at him. "I am coming with you so you won't try any funny business."_

_Kenshin regarded him coolly. "I just don't get your jealousy issues, Enishi."_

_He released Kenshin with a disgusted snort and walked away._

_The next day, Tomoe, Kenshin and Enishi made their ways to the mountain pass to stay in the little house that Yamagata had stationed them in._

_Tomoe glared at her brother. "And why exactly did you have to come along again_,_ Nii-chan?"_

_Kenshin answered as he passed her, beginning to unpack their things. "So I wouldn't try any funny business."_

_She stomped her foot. "Enishi! I don't know why you hate Kenshin so much. He has been nothing but a friend to us over the years." She sounded disgusted with him._

_Enishi crossed his arms. He turned away with a huff, storming out the door to sit on a large rock outside the house. 'I'm not jealous of that jerk.' He tried to convince himself._

_The truth was, he disliked Kenshin for taking his sister's affections away. They had been orphaned when they were young and had only each other to depend on until they were ten years old. And then Kenshin entered the picture. He had been orphaned as well and Tomoe took an instant liking to the red head. Enishi immediately felt isolated from them, the feelings of bitterness growing over the years into subtle hatred for the other boy._

_He sighed and turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Tomoe._

_She had a look of concern on her face, asking, "Nii-chan, what's wrong with you? I just don't understand you sometimes." He stared at her a moment before turning back away from her, refusing to answer. He never had told her of this, and he never planned to. Had he realized that he never would get the chance to tell her, he might have changed his mind…_

_Days passed and turned to weeks. The trio lived together rather peacefully in the wooden house, trying their best to go on with normal lives. Kenshin spent most of his time practicing his kenjutsu while Tomoe did housework. She had always been somewhat domesticated, but was enjoying her role as 'fake wife' immensely. Kenshin just smiled at her._

_Roughly three weeks passed without incident. Enishi was growing restless._

_On the last night of the third week, he finally snapped at them. "This is so stupid! We have been stuck in the mountains for three whole weeks without even ONE sighting of this guy!" He paced the small room they occupied._

_"Enishi quit pacing. It's annoying." Tomoe said, not looking up from her stick she was carving. She had taken a liking to whiddling, carving things into bark and branches she collected from the forest. Kenshin had presented her with a small knife for her new hobby, and she had been delighted._

_Enishi ground his teeth. "I can't help it! I'm going mad!"_

_She stood swiftly to meet him in the eyes. "Then go home!"_

_He stopped short, surprised by the anger in her tone. He immediately sobered, hanging his head slightly. "Fine."_

_Tomoe instantly regretted her tone as she watched her brother pack swiftly. "Nii-chan, I didn't mean-"_

_"SOMEBODY HELP!" Her words were cut off by the screech of an elderly woman. The three of them were up and out the door in a flash. It was pretty dark out, so they couldn't see very well. The torches that lit the city at night were beginning to burn out. As they ran towards the sound, Kenshin pulled out in front of them. They were unable to match his amazing speed. When they finally caught up with him, Tomoe's eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat._

_It was him. The man they had been searching for. She began to shake uncontrollably with fear. He was a very intimidating man, standing at least 6'5, much taller than Kenshin, who was only about 5'11 to 6 feet, if that. He was a large mass of muscle, and made a huge display of it._

_Tomoe's eyes flitted to and fro, analyzing the situation. Kenshin was standing between the larger man and an old woman, who seemed to have no physical harm._

_Miyagawa sneered menacingly at Kenshin, drawing his huge sword. "So. You are the feared Hitokiri Battosai I have heard so much about. Huh. Some legend. I think a frail woman could do more damage than you." He threw out. Kenshin was unfazed as he drew his sword._

_Tomoe's eyes widened as she saw the change in Kenshin's demeanor. His eyes glowed golden, looking very much like a feral animal's. She knew what he was like in 'Hitokiri' mode, but it never ceased to send shivers down her spine._

_Without warning, the larger man struck, his speed very surprising considering his size. But Kenshin was faster. Parrying the strike, he countered with one of his own. The sound of clashing steel echoed into the black night._

_Tomoe's palms began to sweat as the fight became harder and harder for her to see. She thanked the stars when the clouds began to clear, revealing a full moon. It provided enough light for them to see a bit better. She bit her lip in anxiety as she watched the two attack each other with blurring speed._

_She let out a strangled cry. "Kenshin!" His sank to one knee, his face screwed in pain as he clutched his side. She could see the thick blood beginning to ooze from the wound that Miyagawa had inflicted._

_Time stood still. She saw it coming, even before Kenshin did._

_Enishi gasped in surprise as she shot forward, planting herself between the burly man and Kenshin. Kenshin tried to stop his attack mid-swing, but it was too late. The damage was done. His blood ran cold as he watched in slow motion as his blade connected with Tomoe, stabbing straight through her. Miyagawa's attack took her out from behind, thrusting her forward towards Kenshin. Her hands were thrown forward with the force behind the attack, her right hand connecting with Kenshin's face. Kenshin stared in horror as she crumpled forward, the light fading fast from her eyes._

_"TOMOE! NO!" He barely registered the scream that tore from Enishi as Miyagawa viciously tore his sword from her. It caused her body to fall back, landing on the ground with a thud. Kenshin was in shock as he stared at the lifeless body of his treasured friend. And then the anger hit him full force, his jaw setting firm as his teeth ground together._

_Miyagawa stood there laughing cruelly. "Serves the bitch right! Women should know when to stay out of a man to man fight."_

_The man's eyes widened as Kenshin came tearing at him, a battle cry erupting from him. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! RYU TSUI SEN!" Kenshin flipped above the man, only to come falling back to him, bringing his blade crashing down upon the man's head. It killed him instantly._

_Kenshin remained in the position he landed for a while, letting the situation unfold in his mind. Enishi was hysterical, calling to his sister, begging her to open her eyes. He stood and turned to him._

_Enishi was up immediately, in Kenshin's face. "You! You killed her! You bastard! I hate you! I told you to stay away from her!"_

_Each word tore at Kenshin's soul, but he showed no emotion on the outside. He registered blood running down his cheek and brought his hand to it, tracing the line of a long gash. He looked to Tomoe's unmoving form and his gaze rested upon her right hand. The knife he had given her could be seen in her slackened grip._

_As Enishi continued his rage, Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaws. When he opened his eyes, he stared straight at Enishi, who immediately stilled._

_Kenshin let his tears spill from his eyes as he spoke, his voice quiet. "I loved her too. She was like a sister to me."_

_That was all he said as he bent down and picked her up, cradling her to him. The tears continued to course their way down his face, stinging his fresh wound. He knew it would scar. He deserved it to. It would serve as a reminder of his foolishness for the rest of his days._

_Kenshin and Enishi took Tomoe's body back to Kyoto, where they buried her. It was a cold November day and the leaves had browned, falling from the trees with each gust of icy wind._

_Kenshin's wound had scabbed over now. He stood solemnly at her gravesite, his finger tracing the cut as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Tomoe…thank you for everything. Soshite, sayonara." He turned and walked away leaving Enishi alone at the grave._

He hadn't seen him since.

Kaoru sat in silence as Kenshin finished his tale.

He sighed and looked up at her, smiling ruefully. "I told you it was long."

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. It was such a tragic tale that she didn't know how to respond. He continued to stare at her, searching her face for a reaction.

Shaking from her stupor, she said, "I'm so sorry Kenshin. I had no idea…" She trailed off.

He placed a hand on hers and smiled largely. "It's ok, Kaoru." He breathed in, the smile still in place. "I have never told anyone else that story. It feels good to share it with you."

She blinked and then smiled broadly. She was so glad that he felt he could share his burdens with her.

"I feel as if I can let it go now."

Her eyes softened. "Thank you for sharing your past with me…" _'I feel as if I am closer to him now, somehow…'_

A small smile played about the red head's lips as he answered, "Thank you for listening."

She suddenly looked up. It was getting late. She needed to get back to the mansion. Standing rather abruptly, she said, "I didn't realize how late it was!"

Tae came walking over to them. "I'm sorry Tae-san! I let time get away from me!"

Tae smiled and responded, "Don't worry Kaoru-chan. I have already sent Yahiko home. You should probably get going there as well."

Kaoru nodded and turned to Kenshin. "I had better go, Kenshin. I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

He smiled. "It's a date."

She laughed a bit at their running joke about it being a date. She ran to the kitchen to hang her apron. "Good night Tae-san!"

Tae waved as Kaoru left the restaurant. Kenshin was standing outside the door and Kaoru stopped in front of him.

She looked up at him, smiling softly. "Thank you Kenshin. For everything today." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before quickly moving passed him towards the road. He stood there for a moment, surprised by the kiss.

He placed a hand on his cheek where she had placed it, smiling broadly as he watched her fall out of sight. _'Ok, so it wasn't the kiss I wanted, but it was good enough for tonight.'_


	14. Ch 13 Seperation

**Chapter Thirteen Separation**

As Kaoru made her way to the outskirts of town, she felt her body slow without warning. All at once, she ached all over, hear head splitting. She stopped momentarily to bring her hand to her forehead, dazed by the sudden onslaught of pain.

Why hadn't she noticed it before? Her body was still weary and trying to get over her sickness.

_'Kaoru no baka. You pushed yourself too far today.'_ She thought to herself. She had been so emotional today that she hadn't even registered the fact that her body was slowly giving way.

She began walking again, trying to pick up the pace as quickly as she could. She stopped again, leaning against the abandoned dojo for support. She realized that she needed to take it easy or she would surely faint.

"What's the matter little missy, something I can help you with?" A slimy voice reached her ears. She shivered involuntarily. Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with the creepy man she had seen earlier, his gang completely surrounding her.

_'I should have known…_' Her eyes narrowed as she instinctively moved to a fighting stance. "What do you want?" She bit out, trying to steel her shaking nerves.

His hand snaked out to touch her face. She dodged it easily, her stomach flip-flopping.

She cursed to her self. _'Shit! I don't have my katana. I know self defense, but my I feel like I can barely stand as it is.'_

The man motioned to the others, who began to circle closer. Her eyes frantically flitted about, looking for an escape route.

"I asked you what you want, you creep!" She spoke again.

He chuckled evilly, saying, "I just want to know what is so special about you. Why the Hitokiri Battosai would choose you as his woman. That's all."

Her eyes flew open in surprise. "What?" She was very confused. "His…woman…?" Her eyes narrowed again. "You don't know what you are talking about!" She spat.

_'I can't let Kenshin get involved in this! They might go after him as well. But, they wouldn't stand a chance against him if they did…'_ .

"Oh, I know little girl. I've been watching you for sometime. I was intrigued with you the first time I saw you. But then I saw the man you were with, and I just knew you must be something…special."

Again, she shuddered at the inclination in his voice. "Don't touch me." She said as he reached for her again. This time she couldn't dodge. A large man had grabbed her from behind, holding her where she stood. She struggled feebly for a minute as the gap-toothed man moved his hand along her collarbone, licking his lips.

She snarled in disgust. "Keep touching me and you'll regret it!" She bit out between clenched teeth. She felt disgust and panic well within her as she continued to struggle.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "I said, LET ME GO!"

As she said those words, she heaved forward, brining the larger man over her shoulder and crashing to the ground.

Teeth still clenched, she glared daggers at the oily haired man in front of her. "I told you! Now you will pay!"

She launched herself upon him, fist connecting with his head. He fell backward into two other men, bringing all three crashing to the ground. The others stared in surprise as she scrutinized the rest of them.

"You all want to have a try?"

No one answered. The man she had punched stood up, wiping blood away from his mouth.

He snarled at her. "That's it. I'm not playing around anymore." He drew a katana from his waist, the steel gleaming in the torchlight. Her exterior remained cool, but internally she was struggling to remain calm.

"You don't think I know how to defend against one of those?" She said in a casual manner.

"Oh, I bet you do. But what about defending against six at a time?" He snapped his fingers and the other five drew their katanas as well.

The panic within her threatened to over take her. 'If I weren't about to faint, I would have no problem against these assholes!' She thought frantically.

The first one swung. She caught the blade easily between her palms, bringing her foot crashing forward into the man's stomach. One after another, they attacked, each time Kaoru barely fending them off. Her breath was becoming shallower by the minute, and her vision was beginning to blur. She took a sharp intake of breath as she realized one sword had connected with her side. It wasn't a bad cut, more of a scrape, but it bled regardless.

She dropped to one knee, heaving, a hand covering the wound. The men continued to kick her while she was down, until she felt she was ready to vomit.

"Are you ready girl?" One man said as he lifted his katana over his head.

_'This is it. I'm going to die…'_ She thought to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as she saw a flash of steel, readying herself for death.

It never came.

She heard a gurgle and a heavy thud. Opening one eye, she gasped in surprise. There stood Kenshin, sword dripping with the blood of the man who was about to take her life. She sighed in silent relief.

Her attention was drawn to his eyes. They were completely amber, anger fringing his otherwise calm features.

The oily haired man stood in fear, eyes wide for a moment. He then adopted a sneer as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. "So, we finally meet, Hitokiri Battosai! I just knew you would come to this whore's rescue."

Kaoru stared indignantly. "Who's a whore?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at him. "You must have a death wish." His familiar silky voice sent shivers down the man's spine. Kenshin went into his stance as well, the rest of the gang backing away. None of them wanted to be in the way of the Battosai's sword. The two men stood silent for a time, each one silently daring the other to engage in battle.

Kenshin spoke. "Come. Or are you afraid of death?" He taunted quietly. The man launched towards Kenshin with a scream, striking his sword towards Kenshin's chest. The Battosai easily countered, leaping over the man.

Kaoru watched in fascination. She had never actually witnessed Kenshin in combat before. She had always been the one fighting him. And when he fought Shishio, it was in Battojutsu, meaning it was a single attack fight.

_'He's…amazing…'_ She thought in awe as she watched him dodge, flip and counter with expert precision. It seemed that Kenshin was not exerting himself at all as he danced lithely around his opponent.

The oily haired man was struggling to keep up with Kenshin's speed and stamina, and looked as if he was tiring fast. "If you don't kill me, I will continue to come after her." The man taunted, trying to get Kenshin angry.

The Battosai had had enough. Eyes narrowing, he spoke. "If that is what you wish." With blurring speed and fluid movements, he attacked the man a final time.

Leaping above the man, Kenshin let out his battle cry. "Hitenmitsurugi Ryu! RYU TSUI SEN!" He brought the katana crashing down upon the man's head, killing his in an instant.

Kaoru held her breath. That was the same attack that Kenshin had told her about in his story earlier. _'It's so powerful! It sounded that way, but to witness it first hand…'_ She shuddered briefly, hoping to never be on the receiving end of that attack, or any of his for that matter.

It was then that Kaoru realized that when they fought, he really had been going easier on her. He had never tried anything like the Ryu Tsui Sen on her, but was sure he could have at any time.

As their leader fell, the Battosai turned to the rest of the men who stood cowering. "If any of you ever come near this woman again, you will meet the same fate." He sounded deadly serious. They ran off crying out in fear as they fell out of sight.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin sheathed his sword, turning to her. His eyes were still fierce amber, with no trace of violet.

_'It seems that when he is in 'Hitokiri mode' they are amber. But when he is just Kenshin, they turn the violet color, though not all the way…'_ She observed to herself.

She was about to thank him for his help when he spoke. "I am sorry, Kaoru, that you had to be pinpointed like this."

She waved her hands in front of her, saying, "No need to be sorry Kenshin! I'm a tough girl, I can handle it! Hehehe…" She laughed nervously.

He eyed her. "I don't think it's a good idea to be around me anymore Kaoru."

Her eyes widened. "Kenshin. What are you saying?" She asked, worry pooling within her. She didn't like where this was headed.

"If my enemies continue to spot you with me, you will constantly be put into this situation. I can't have that."

She reached for him, but he evaded her grasp. She felt her temper rise. "Kenshin, I am perfectly capable of handling men like that! I'm a –"

Kaoru slapped her hand over her mouth. _'I was about to say I was a Hitokiri too! Kaoru no baka!'_ She berated herself fiercely. "I am a strong girl! I know self defense!" She was right in front of him, staring defiantly at him.

He almost smiled at her defiance. "Kaoru, you were about to be killed. You know it and I know it."

She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it closed. 'He's right. But it wouldn't have been that way had I been feeling well!' She tried to justify to herself.

"Kaoru." Her attention snapped to him. He was gazing at her with an almost saddened expression. "I am a dangerous man to be around." He turned around and began to walk away.

She felt herself begin to panic. Was he leaving for good?

"Wait!" She called out. He stopped, but didn't turn. "Please don't go. I…" She didn't know what to say.

He turned his head, giving her a sad smile. "Sayonara."

Her eyes widened further as he turned again and began to walk.

"Kenshin!"

He didn't stop and she fisted her hands, calling, "I will still be targeted you know! Everyone has seen us together! We don't know who knows! What if I am targeted again and you aren't there?" She was desperately trying to find excuses for him to stay. But he kept walking, until he disappeared from her view.

She stood there, numb. He was gone. Just like that. She was upset. She was sad. But most of all, she was angry.

"How can he just leave like that? He doesn't even know who I am! I can take care of myself…" She trailed off as a lone tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away ferociously. She stormed off towards the mansion.

_'If he thinks he can just up and leave just because he thinks he is DANGEROUS to be around, well he's got another thing coming! Don't worry Kenshin; I'm not going to leave you alone just because of that! I will stay by your side! Just like Tomoe did!'_ As she walked, she was surprised with herself and the determination behind her thoughts.

When had Kenshin come to mean so much to her? When did he burrow his way so deep within her heart? When did being with him become as necessary for her as breathing?

She shook her head._ 'I have no idea. And that's why I need to get him back.'_

Kaoru sighed, leaning on the doorframe of the Akabeko, staring at the street as people walked by. It had been a week since she had seen Kenshin and she was beginning to believe he really wasn't coming back. She was depressed, to sat the least, moping about as she did her job on autopilot.

"Hey Busu! It's time for my training!" Yahiko popped up beside her, trying to get a rise out of her. She didn't even acknowledge him as she silently made her way to the kitchen, taking off her apron. Grabbing her shinnai, she exited the rear entrance of the kitchens.

"I want you to do your regular exercises. When you are done, we will spar." She instructed in a rather monotone voice. Yahiko sighed and began his regular routine of warm-ups.

Kaoru turned her attention to a straw and wood dummy. Stepping into a fighting stance, she closed her eyes in concentration. She felt her anger pool within her.

After a moment, her eyes snapped open and she lunged forward, crying, "Kenshin no BAKA!" She struck the dummy full force. It didn't stand a chance against even a wooden shinnai in her hands. It splintered and cracked in half, falling to the ground in two pieces.

From his hiding spot in a nearby tree, Kenshin nearly fell out as she screamed her battle cry. His eyes were like saucers. "She's still really angry with me!"

He had been watching her the whole week. He had tried to stay away from this part of town, but always found himself wandering, his body subconsciously leading him here. He finally gave up had a stake out in this tree everyday, keeping an eye on Kaoru to see how she was doing. He ignored the strange looks he received from passerbies.

"What, are you a stalker now Kenshin?" A voice startled him enough that he DID fall out of the tree, landing squarely on his head.

"Itai!" He said in pain as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Sanosuke said matter of factly as he looked at Kenshin. "Hey Sanosuke. What brings you here today?" He asked lightly.

Sano gave Kenshin a look. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kenshin smiled innocently. "There's a great view of the city from here. I was just enjoying-"

"Cut the shit Kenshin. I know why you are there." Sano cut him off.

Kenshin blinked at him as he continued, "I don't know why you insist on putting Kaoru and yourself through this. She is miserable without you there."

Kenshin allowed another look at Kaoru, who had irritation written all over her face as she continued to practice. "Really? She looks pretty angry, if you ask me."

The ex-gangster shook his head. "She's a woman. That's how they handle these things."

Kenshin blinked again at him. "Have you been with many women?"

Sano glared at him. "Well, no, not really."

"Then how would you know about the way women handle these things?"

Sano grumbled in annoyance. Kenshin laughed out loud, knowing he was getting the best of his friend.

Sano grabbed Kenshin by the collar, saying, "Look, I've known Jou-chan for a while! I know that's how she's feeling, ok?"

Kenshin was smiling as he tried to calm the other man. "Maa maa, Sano, I know that." Sanosuke released him as Kenshin's expression turned more serious. "I just think I am too dangerous for her to be around."

Sano snorted. "Don't think that I don't know who you are, Hitokiri Battosai." Kenshin looked at him in surprise. He didn't think that Sanosuke recognized him.

"I may not know much, but I know one thing; I haven't seen Jou-chan as happy as she has been around you since the day I met her. Yes, you may be a dangerous man to be associated with, but Kaoru is very loyal. Once she has…attachments to someone, she doesn't just let them go. Don't worry about her, Kenshin. She knows how to defend herself. And if she can't, you will be there." Sanosuke turned to walk away.

Kenshin called to him. "Sano. What if I can't always be around to protect her?" He questioned.

Sanosuke grinned. "That's what I'm around for."

Kenshin smiled after the other man. Sanosuke certainly was a good friend to Kaoru. Kenshin had no doubt that he spoke the truth when he said that.

Sighing, Kenshin turned his attention back to where Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing. Like he had everyday for the past week, he felt the desire to go over to them, to wrap Kaoru in his arms and hold her like that forever. But he stopped himself. No. He needed to maintain his distance. It would be difficult, but he knew it was for the best.

"Kenshin no baka." He said out loud.

_'One moment you are trying to maintain distance, the next you are offering her your support, saying you will protect her, and then pulling away again. Which one will it be?'_

Megumi poked her head into the Akabeko, looking for her sister.

Tae saw her and waved to her. "Hello Megumi-chan! How are you? What brings you here today?" The small auburn haired woman asked.

Megumi smiled at her. "Hello Tae-san. I am doing well. I am looking for Kaoru. Is she around?"

Tae nodded. "She is in back with Yahiko. I think they just finished his training lesson."

"I see. May I go back to her?"

Tae smiled as she nodded. "Yes, of course. I noticed that your bruise is almost gone." Megumi nodded. "Yes, I can still see it, but it is disappearing quickly."

"I'm so glad."

Megumi sighed. "Me too, Tae-san, me too." She entered the kitchen in search of Kaoru.

Said girl turned and greeted her older sister with a smile. "Nee-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to buy the groceries and thought I would see how you are doing." Megumi answered. She was actually a bit worried about Kaoru, knowing she was hurting inside with the absence of Kenshin.

"Say, Kao-chan, I was wondering. It's been awhile since we went somewhere together for fun. Do you want to go shopping a bit with me today? You could help me pick out the food for dinner."

Kaoru smiled. It was pretty slow today. Maybe she could ask Tae for the rest of the afternoon off. "Sure, Nee-chan, I would like that."

She needed to get her mind off of Kenshin for a while. She found Tae, who excepted what Kaoru had asked, knowing it would do the girl some good to get away from here for a bit. Kaoru said her goodbyes as she and Megumi exited the restaurant.

"Tae-san really is a Godsend." Kaoru commented as they walked.

Megumi nodded in agreement. "She truly is. She had always stood by us, like a mother."

Kaoru looped her arm through her sister's, enjoying her companionship.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while when Kaoru spoke. "Do you really think that I will never see him again?"

Her voice held gloom and Megumi looked sympathetically towards her, responding, "I don't know Kao-chan. Himura-san doesn't seem like that kind of person. He probably just needed some time to think. I'm sure you will see him again." She smiled encouragingly at her sister, who tried her best to return her smile. Kaoru wished she could believe Megumi's words, but wasn't so sure.

Kaoru was lurched forward as Megumi picked up the pace, dragging her to a shop window. "Come on Kao! Let's go window-shopping. We have some time before we need to get the food." She said excitedly, trying to cheer Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled. "Alright, Nee-chan. Let's go."

"I told you! Just go talk to her you idiot!" Sanosuke had Kenshin by the collar again, shaking him ruthlessly.

"Sanosuke! Let the poor man go before you kill him!" Gensai sensei shook a finger at him. Sano gave a sheepish look as he did so.

Kenshin wobbled slightly, before smiling at him. "Ok, ok. I will. But can I get my tofu first?"

Kenshin had wandered to the tofu stand to buy some food. He had to cook for himself all week since he hadn't returned to the Akabeko. To tell the truth, he was getting a little sick of his own cooking.

He had been surprised to find that Sanosuke had worked at the stand, and had immediately tried to flee. Sano had caught him before he had the chance. He glared at Kenshin as he handed him the tofu.

Kenshin laughed a bit. "I said I would talk to her. But what about you? Have you talked to Megumi lately?"

Sanosuke's jaw dropped and he turned red. Sanosuke hadn't talked to Megumi since he found out she was making opium for Kanryu.

"You know, red is a good color for you, Tori-Atama." Kenshin teased. Sano ground his teeth together and was about to give chase when he stopped in his tracks, gaping over Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin gave a curious look and turned to see what had caught Sano's attention. He gaped as well.

There stood Kaoru and Megumi, both with irritated expressions on their faces. Sanosuke blinked at Megumi, and then narrowed his eyes when he saw the bruise on her face.

"We need to talk." They said in unison. With that said, they headed off together, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Kenshin gulped as he observed Kaoru's expression. He suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"So Kenshin. Having to cook for ourselves lately, are we?" She crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

He smiled nervously at her. "Are you angry with me, Kaoru?"

She huffed. "Angry? Now what ever gave you that idea?"

Kenshin suddenly became aware of the crowd of people near the stand who had begun to tune into their conversation, obviously expecting a fight. He grabbed onto her hand, dragging her away.

She let out an indignant sound. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my house. Away from the crowds. They are too nosy."

She remained silent as she allowed herself to be led through the crowded streets. They finally came to rest in front of a small wooden house. He let go of her hand, turning to look at her. Still, she said nothing.

"Do you want to come in?" He finally asked.

She stared at him, crossing her arms. "I don't know. Are you a dangerous man?" She said half sarcastic, half playful.

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Uh. What is it with women and their sarcasm?" He questioned the sky. She huffed and stalked by him, letting herself in.

Stopping momentarily, Kaoru observed her surroundings. It was pretty small, but very clean. It looked as if it wasn't very lived in. It didn't surprise her in the least, knowing he was always out on the job. There was a tiny kitchen towards the rear, and a small bedroom to the right. The rest was an open space, where there wasn't much of anything. He probably kept it that way so he could practice his kenjutsu indoors.

"Please, sit down." He indicated to a mat on the floor near a wall. She complied, seating herself so she was comfortable. "Would you like some tea?" He offered.

She looked at him. He certainly was a gracious host. But that's not why she was here. "Kenshin, why don't you sit with me? We need to talk."

He sighed. Right to the point, wasn't she? No use in trying to stall with her. He sat next to her, folding his hands in his lap. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, staring straight forward.

She stared forward as well. "Why won't you let me be near you anymore? I thought we were friends."

He sighed. "Of course we are. But that's the problem. That's always been my problem. I can't really have friends. My kind of life doesn't allow for that."

"And you think mine does?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

He turned to look at her, confusion written on his features. She was blushing in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

She frantically searched for an answer. She found one pretty easy. "Kanryu doesn't like me to get close to people. If he found out, I would never be able to keep my job here in town."

Kenshin sensed it wasn't quite the truth, but let it slide anyways. She would tell him when she was ready. "I understand."

They both sat in silence, brooding upon their own thoughts.

"It's not fair." Kaoru's voice broke through the silence.

"What's not fair?" Kenshin turned to her again.

She looked at her hands. "Life."

He smiled, nodding in agreement. "That's very true."

"I just want to be free. Free to be myself."

He stared at her, and then slowly nodded. "I wish the same thing, actually."

She turned to look at him, asking, "What is your dream, Kenshin?"

He blinked. "My…dream?" He answered slowly, processing the question.

"Yeah. If you could do anything, what would it be?"

He thought a moment, and then answered, "I would find a way to help others. And I wouldn't be a Hitokiri anymore."

She listened and then asked, "Why are you one now?"

He sighed, turning to face forward again. "I believe that my role in this era will help to bring about the new one. The government needs me to help them."

She continued to look at him. "So you think that the way to a new era is through the sword?"

"Yes. But, I also believe that one day, there won't be a need for such action, and I will be able to put it away." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What about you? What is your dream Kaoru?"

_'It's more like yours than you realize, Kenshin.'_ That was what she wanted to say. But she said instead, "I want my own dojo. I want to begin my own style of kenjutsu. I already have a name for it."

"What is it?" He asked when she did not name it.

She blushed a bit. "The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

He processed the name. "The sword that protects."

She looked down. "Pretty silly dream, ne?"

He shook his head. "No, Kaoru. It's not silly at all. If everyone in this world had that dream, we would all be much happier. I prefer that dream to the life we live with now."

She looked up at him, surprised by his answer. "You really don't think it's stupid?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

He turned fully to look at her. "No Kaoru. It's a beautiful dream that I hope we can see one day."

Her heart skipped a beat. She was about to respond when a knock sounded at his door, startling her. Kenshin seemed unfazed, as he had sensed it coming.

"Himura-san! You are needed at the General's office."

He looked apologetically at Kaoru as he stood. " I am sorry Kaoru, but I must go." She smiled, slightly disappointed that their conversation was cut short.

Kenshin turned to leave, but stopped to look at her. "Will you be at work tomorrow?"

She nodded and he smiled. "I will come and see you then, and we can continue our conversation." And he was gone. She smiled at his words.

She sat for a while in his house, leaning against the wall. She was curious and decided to snoop around. She new it was rude, but she couldn't help herself.

She made her way to the bedroom, where she found his sleeping roll and blanket folded neatly in the corner. Tiptoeing to the blanket, she squatted beside it. She picked it up, careful to keep it folded. She brought it to her face, inhaling deeply. It smelled just like him. She blushed as thoughts raced unbidden in her mind.

"Kaoru no baka! Stop this!" She smiled as she berated herself, putting the blanket down.

She turned to go when she yelped in surprise. "Aaah!" She put a hand to her heart as she saw Kenshin leaning against the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Kenshin! Gods! Don't scare me like that! You always do this to me!" She brushed by him, trying to run to the exit before she died of embarrassment. He caught her by the arm. She turned her bright red face to look at him.

He had a mischievous look on his face. "So, what were you thinking just then?"

She turned redder, if that was possible. "I…nothing! Gotta go!" She tried to loosen herself from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

He pointed to his katana at his waist, saying, "I forgot this."

She continued to struggle and his smile broadened as he asked, "Say, you know how to cook, don't you?"

She stopped struggling and looked at him. "Um, a little."

"Would you mind?" He indicated to the kitchen.

She blinked. "You want me to cook for you?"

He nodded, smiling. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I mean, I'm so sick of my cooking, I could choke."

She continued to blink at him, still embarrassed that he had caught her snooping. "Aren't you going to be gone long?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. I should be an hour, tops. I already know what Yamagata-san wants."

She stared at him, and then shrugged. "Ok, but don't blame me if you die from my cooking. You already said it was bad before."

He laughed, adopting a look of mock defense. "I did not! I told you it was good, and you know it."

She smiled. "All right. Any requests?"

"I'm sure whatever you make will do just fine, Kaoru."

He turned and headed towards the doorway, stopping briefly to say, "Oh, and if you feel the need to bury your head in my clothes, I keep them in the little drawer in the bedroom."

Kaoru's face turned bright red all over again. She buried her face in her hands as Kenshin's loud laughter rang in her ears. When she looked up, he had left.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why that…that jerk!"

_'He did catch you smelling his blanket, Kaoru…'_ She thought sheepishly to herself. She took a few deep breaths to calm her self and then turned towards the kitchen. Rolling up her sleeves, she said, "All right. Let's see what he has to work with."


	15. Ch 14 New Memories Made

**Chapter Fourteen New Memories Made**

Sanosuke and Megumi sat in a secluded part of town, away from the crowded streets. Megumi had insisted upon it, not wanting Kanryu or any of his lackeys to be able to spot her with him. Sano sat tapping his finger on his knee while she sat looking up at the sky. They hadn't spoken a word as they walked, and now sat in awkward silence.

"So why haven't-" They both spoke in unison, the same question hanging on their minds. Megumi gestured for him to go first.

He sighed. "So why haven't I seen you for so long? What has it been, over three weeks? At least?"

Megumi hung her head a bit, but then looked defiantly at him. "I could ask you the same thing Sagara Sanosuke." She said in a perturbed voice.

He flinched a little at his full name, knowing that she was very annoyed to have to use it. But he was just as stubborn as she and turned to stare at her with equal defiance. "How could I know you were in town? To see you, YOU have to come see ME. It's not like I could just waltz up to the mansion, ring the doorbell, and ask Kanryu if I could take you on a date." He said with sarcasm. Megumi blinked as she processed that information.

Laughing, she answered, "No, I suppose that wouldn't go over very well." He began to chuckle with her, the mood lightening dramatically. When the laughter died down, they looked at one another, soft smiles in place.

"I'm sorry, Sanosuke. I just…I guess I was still embarrassed to see you. In fact, I still am, a little." A slight blush stained her cheeks.

He responded, "Megumi, I know I was a little…harsh. To tell you the truth, I was angry. It was my first reaction. But I just needed some time to think. And I came to a realization." She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"And what did you realize?" She asked, hope fringing her voice.

He looked up at the sky noticing that it was beginning to cloud over, as if a storm were on its way. "I realized that I was in no way angry with you." She let out a small sigh of relief.

He continued, "It has always been Kanryu that I have been angry with. And it was him I was angry with then. I know what he forces you to do now. And I know you don't have a choice." He clenched his jaw.

"You didn't kill my brother. Kanryu did."

She saw the pain in his eyes and wanted to reach to him, to hug him and offer him comfort. But she hesitated, still unsure if herself. "I'm so sorry, Sanosuke. I truly am so sorry for what happened to him. When I found out, the week that I met you, I instantly knew I couldn't tell you. You would hate me. I…I didn't want that. I had only known you a week, but…" She trailed off as she buried her face in her hands, tears already trailing down her cheeks.

He looked at her, his gaze softening. He brought her face to meet his. "But, you felt drawn to me, didn't you?" She nodded, her embarrassment steadily rising. "I felt the same way, Megumi." Her eyes widened a bit.

Sano brought his face closer to hers, his voice soft. "I still feel that way."

Her breath hitched as heart raced. Could he possibly…

"I've loved you since the day I met you, Megumi. I always have, and I always will, no matter what happens. I feel sad knowing that you didn't trust me with that information."

Her face screwed up with emotion as she forced herself forward, latching onto him in a fierce hug. "Oh, Sanosuke! I did trust you! I still do! I just couldn't! I couldn't bear the thought of your hatred towards me." She cried.

He hugged her back, letting her cry on his chest, smoothing her hair in a comforting manner. "I understand why you didn't. If I had been in that situation, I would have hesitated as well. I don't blame you, Megumi."

She pulled back from him, her sobs dying down as she stared at him. "You don't?"

He smiled gently at her, wiping her tears away. "No. I told you. I love you. I'm not that shallow that I would leave the one I love in her time of need, just because of something that she couldn't control."

Her eyes were wide with disbelief. He forgave her? Truly forgave her sins? "I don't deserve this." She said quietly.

His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Don't ever say that. You deserve so much more. You and Kaoru, or any of the others in that hellhole don't deserve what HE has done to you. If you don't deserve anything, it would be that!"

Megumi's eyes remained wide in incredulity. She remained silent for a time, but found her voice when she realized she had not responded to his feelings. "I love you too." She blurted as her face heated.

He blinked in shock. He honestly didn't know what answer she was going to give him to that one, and he thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to be so forward so soon. All at once his face broke out into a huge grin.

She smiled at his expression. "What's that smile for?"

He continued to grin as he drew her close, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. She felt a jolt go down her spine at the contact, but let her eyes close as she melted into his embrace. He kissed her slightly at first, but when she complied, he deepened it.

After a minute, they broke apart, their breath a little labored, both smiling broadly. Sano spoke first, an air of cockiness about him as he smirked, "It's about damn time that happened, Kitsune!"

She laughed out loud, responding, "Oh really, Tori-Atama? I could say the same thing!" She joked.

He stood, holding a hand to her. She complied and allowed him to pull her up. As he did so, he pulled enough to make her fall into him slightly.

He grabbed onto her bringing his face close to hers, a look of mischief hovering about his features. "I just knew you had a thing for me. I mean, who wouldn't?" He said in a brash tone, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

Megumi mocked an indignant huff as she pushed away from him. "Hmph! Well, I see how it is! Mr. I-could-get-any-girl-I-wanted-and-I-know-it!" She sauntered away in a flirtatious manner, throwing him a sarcastic glare over her shoulder, smile still in place.

He grinned again as he caught up to her, grabbing her hand. "That may be. But there's only one woman that I want, and I got her. So I'm happy."

She threw back her head and laughed. "So, you got me huh! We will see about that!"

He pulled her in for another kiss, saying, "You know it's true. You can't resist my manly charms." She continued her laughter, even as he pressed another kiss to her mouth.

They turned and walked hand in hand back to the tofu stand, grins plastered on their faces the whole way.

Megumi felt her heart flutter, a bounce in her step._ 'I can't believe this is finally happening.'_

For the first time in three years, she was able to tell Sanosuke how she truly felt. And he reciprocated her feelings. It was as if Megumi had been freed from a small amount of her captivity, and she smiled inwardly.

_'Kanryu may hold me physically, but my heart is now free to feel…'_

And she knew that Takeda Kanryu could never take that from her.

"Lets see…aha, there it is." Kaoru found the curry she was looking for and went to the vendor to pay for it. She turned, hearing her sister's happy voice and stopped dead in her tracks. There were Megumi and Sanosuke holding hands, laughing like a pair of teenagers in love. Her face broke into a huge grin.

Thanking the vendor, she ran towards them, waving happily. "Nee-chan! Sano! How are you two?"

Megumi blushed in embarrassment, but Sano didn't let go of her hand.

Kaoru smiled as she looked from one to the other, realizing what happened. "It's about time! Congratulations you two!"

Sano elbowed Megumi slightly. "See? She agrees it was about damn time!"

Megumi smiled, swatting him on the arm. "Ok, ok! I thought so too, you know!"

All at once, Kaoru had a brilliant idea. "Hey! Nee-chan, what are your plans tonight?"

Megumi looked at her sister, answering, "Not much. I was going to get groceries and bring them back. That's all."

"And Sano? Yours?" She turned to him.

He put a hand behind his head, saying, "I don't have any either, I thought about some gambling with my buddies, but I could do that any night."

Kaoru smiled broadly, but then faltered a bit as dilemma reared up in her mind. "Oh, what about Kanryu?" She thought more to herself. What could their excuse be?

Megumi knocked on her head. "Earth to Kaoru, don't you remember? He's on a business trip until Friday. It's only Tuesday, silly."

Kaoru immediately perked up. Thank goodness for his business trips! "Well, I am cooking dinner for Kenshin tonight, and I was wondering if you two wanted to come?"

Megumi blinked and Sano grinned. "You're cooking dinner for him?"

Megumi adopted a mischievous smile, saying, "Why Kaoru! I had no idea that your relationship had gone so far…I thought you were angry with him…"

"Well, you know what they say the best part about fighting is…" Sano elbowed Megumi again.

Kaoru reddened at the implication and Sano laughed as she defended herself furiously. "Nee-chan! Sanosuke! I don't know what you are thinking, but it's not like that! We had a nice conversation, he had to go on some business for a while and he asked if I would stay and cook dinner, that's all! He said he was sick of his own cooking!" She huffed.

Megumi looked knowingly at Sano, saying, "Well, you know what they say when a man wants a woman to do his cooking…"

She elbowed Sanosuke, who nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes, I do. In fact, I was just going to ask you to cook something for me sometime, Megumi-chan."

She laughed, shaking her head, hands on hips. "Oh! So it's Megumi-chan, now is it!" He grabbed onto her grinning as he pulled her close.

Kaoru gave a face and turned around. "Oh, come on you two! Get a room or something!" She called as she began to walk back to Kenshin's.

They laughed as they caught up to her. "Hey! That's not a bad idea!" Sano quipped.

Megumi swatted his arm, her cheeks warm. "Sanosuke! We are in public!"

Up ahead, Kaoru smiled as she listened to them chatting amiably behind her._ 'Good for you Nee-can. I'm happy for you.'_

"Come on Sano! Not my ring!" Kaoru whined.

The ex-gangster held out his hand. "Come on Jou-chan, anti up!"

She groaned as she slid her small gold band from her finger. "It was my mothers! And I'm surprised that Kanryu even let me keep it!"

He chuckled, saying, "Maybe if I'm nice I'll give it back."

Kenshin slid open the door to his home and stopped short, a look of surprise on his face. There sat Sano, Megumi and Kaoru, all playing what looked like a gambling game.

Kaoru stood immediately, a look of embarrassment on her face. She clasped her arms behind her, rocking slightly back and forth on her heels. "Um, hello Kenshin how was your business? I hope you don't mind, I ran into them at the market and invited them for dinner…" She trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

He smiled broadly. "Of course I don't mind the company. I just was a bit surprised, that's all. It's not every day I come home to a full house."

She smiled in relief, grabbing his arm and leading him to the kitchen excitedly. "You are just in time. I just finished dinner."

He looked in surprise at the food. It looked delicious. There was fried rice, curry, Yakitori skewers, a green salad and some mochi balls for desert. He was floored, to put it lightly. "You made all this, from what little I had in the kitchen?" He asked in awe.

"Well, I did have to go buy the curry spice, and Megumi already had some vegetables for the salad, but that was it. Megumi helped out a little too. She's great at improvising with almost nothing." Kaoru spoke proudly of her sister.

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru began to grab the various dishes, shooing him from the kitchen. "Go on and sit down. I will bring these to the table."

He grabbed one from her hands. "Here. Let me help you with that." She blushed at the contact of his hand, but nodded gratefully. They placed the food on Kenshin's low table in the larger open room.

"I found this in the kitchen corner and dragged it out here. I hope you don't mind." She indicated to the table.

He shook his head. "I just keep it there because I really don't get guests."

She smiled gently at him. "Well, it looks like you have some new friends now."

"Yeah! Now you're stuck with us!" Sanosuke piped up from across the room. Kenshin smiled, hardly believing these people. They knew who he was, and yet…they were just like Kaoru.

"No wonder you are all so close." He whispered to himself.

Kaoru placed her hand on his arm, bringing his attention to her. "We certainly care for each other. Loyalty does not run thin amongst us. And now, you are a trusted friend as well. You won't be able to get rid of us that easily."

Kenshin smiled, remembering Sanosuke's words earlier. _"Jou-chan is very loyal. Once she has…attachments to someone, she doesn't just let them go…"_

He felt the warmth spread throughout him, bringing with it feelings that he thought he might never have again. He hadn't felt this accepted since Tomoe refused to leave his side.

_'I think I can let you go now Tomoe. You will always be a part of me, and I will never forget your friendship, but I feel like I can move on. I'll always have memories of our happy times, but now, with these new companions, perhaps I can make new ones…'_

"Wow! That was great!" Sanosuke leaned back, patting his stomach.

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "That was very good, you two." He smiled at Megumi and Kaoru.

Megumi pointed to her sister. "She did most of the work, I just helped a bit."

Kaoru swatted her arm playfully. "Nee-chan! You can't give me all the credit! After all, it was you who improvised on the mochi balls!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke stopped short. "Improvised…in what way?" Sano asked, concern growing in his stomach.

Megumi held a hand to her mouth as she laughed evilly. "I'm not telling! A woman has to have some secrets you know! Hahahahaha!"

Sano cringed. "Come on Kitsune! I thought we agreed no more secrets between us?" he whined.

Kenshin and Kaoru laughed as she thought, _'Oh come on, all we did was substitute the normal beans for a different kind…they came out tasting nearly the same!' _"Come on, Sano, you ate them and lived didn't you? I thought you said the mochi was the best part of the meal?" He continued to cringe, but gave up.

Kaoru rolled up one sleeve, challenging her friend once again. "Ok, Tori-Atama! Time to finish what we started!"

Sano grinned, shaking his head as he responded, "Are you a glutton for punishment, Jou-chan?"

She gave a look of determination. "No! I WILL win back that ring!"

He laughed. "Oh really? Well then, let's get it on girly!" Kenshin and Megumi shook their heads, smiling at the other two's antics.

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the arm. "We are playing teams! Kenshin is on mine!"

Sano seized Megumi, grinning. "All right, Kitsune, let's show then what we got!"

An hour later, Kaoru was whining again. "Not my favorite blue ribbon!"

Sanosuke's face held mirth as he silently held out his hand for the item. Sighing in defeat, she pulled the ribbon from her hair, allowing her locks to spill down her back. Kenshin's breath caught for a moment. Come to think of it, he had never once seen her with her hair down. She always had it in a ponytail. Her thick hair fell to her mid-back, shining with a healthy sheen in the candlelight.

He was torn from his observations when Kaoru latched onto his arm, whining, "Kenshin! Do something! I don't have anything left to give!"

She had already given up her portion of mochi, her gold ring, an IOU for her shinnai and now her ribbon.

"Well, you could always give up your kimono." Sanosuke quipped.

Both women gasped and Megumi hit his arm. "Sanosuke!" The sisters said in unison.

Kenshin threw back his head and laughed. "I like that idea! Strip gambling!"

The girls gasped again, this time Kaoru hitting him. "Kenshin!" She and Megumi said in unison again. Both men laughed hard at the women's plight.

Kaoru shook his arm, urgency fringing her voice. "Seriously! I gotta get my stuff back!"

His merriment died down, but a twinkle remained in his eyes. "Alright, my lady. You want me to win your stuff back for you?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly, asking, "Could you?"

He chuckled as he nodded, turning to Sanosuke. "Alright. You heard her, she wants it back."

Sano gave a daring look. "Ok Mr. Battosai! Let's see it, then!"

"I'll have you know that I have very good luck, Sano." Kenshin taunted.

Sano countered his taunt, leaning forward. "We shall see." Shaking the dice in his cup, he brought it crashing to the ground, cup turned over.

"Cho!" Sano blurted out.

"Han!" Kenshin said next. All eyes were on the cup. Kaoru bit her nails with anxiety, whilst Megumi leaned over Sano for a better look. Sano lifted the cup and all eyes went wide.

"CHO!" Sano hollered. "I win that round!"

Kenshin fell backwards to the floor as Kaoru pounced on him, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him. "Kenshiiiiin! I thought you said you had good luck!"

He was laughing as he tried to sit up, saying in his defense, "That was just a fluke! I swear I'll get it next time!"

"Ok, Kenshin, time to anti up. I want…" Sano looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on a jar of sake on the kitchen counter. "That." He pointed at it.

"Alright, it's yours." Kenshin said graciously.

"Mou! Kenshin! You are supposed to be winning MY stuff back, not loosing YOURS!"

Kenshin smiled as he nodded, promising, "Ok, I'll get it this time."

Once again, Sano shook the dice.

This time, Kenshin beat him to it, yelling, "HAN!"

"Cho!" Was Sano's swift response. He lifted the cup.

Kaoru's eyes widened and then she grabbed onto Kenshin excitedly. "Han! It's Han! You won!"

Kenshin chuckled at her excitement as Sano grumbled. "Ok, Kaoru, what do you want back?" Kenshin asked as he swept a hand over her pile of things.

She promptly pointed to the gold ring. "That's the only thing that truly can't be replaced." Kenshin smiled and nodded, handing her the ring. She sighed in relief as she slipped it back onto her finger, admiring it in the soft glow of the candles. Megumi smiled softly at her sister. She had a matching one, as did Tsubame. Their mother had given the rings to them when they moved to Kyoto. Megumi had Tsubame's in her care, her little sister being too young at the time. She hoped to one day be able to give it to her.

She watched as Kaoru played with it a bit. Megumi knew how much Kaoru treasured it, because she felt the same way about hers. They were the only tangible reminder left of their past.

Sanosuke abruptly leaned forward, rolling his sleeve. "Ok! Don't get all cocky on me now just because you won one round!"

Kenshin smirked. "Let's have another go, shall we?" He challenged.

The two went at it for another hour, Kenshin slowly but surely winning back Kaoru's items one by one until they were all returned.

She clapped her hands with joy. "Yes! We won! Thanks Kenshin!"

He smiled at her. "You don't have to thank me, but you are welcome."

Sano stood to stretch and then opened the door, gazing outside through the pouring rain. The storm he had predicted earlier had come a few hours earlier, but showed no signs of letting up.

Kaoru yawned and Megumi followed close behind. "Aaaaaa, don't do that Kao-chan! You're making me yawn too." Megumi spoke through hers.

Kaoru rubbed her eyes, asking, "What time is it?"

"It's around midnight." Kenshin answered.

Kaoru's eyes flew open. "Wow! I didn't realize it was so late! Come on Nee-chan, we had better get back."

She and Megumi both stopped at the door, staring miserably at the weather outside, knowing they would have to trudge through it to get back to the mansion.

They both sighed, readying themselves when Kenshin spoke. "You are all welcome to stay the night. The weather should clear in the morning." Kaoru looked a bit apprehensively at him.

He continued, "You really shouldn't be out in this, you will both get sick."

Kaoru looked at Megumi, who nodded in agreement. Kaoru agreed, silently remembering the condition she put herself in the last time she was out in this kind of weather.

She nodded. "All right, but are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Not at all. Only problem is, I only have one extra blanket, and my own…"

Thoughts raced unbidden through Kaoru's mind as she thought of sharing a blanket with Kenshin.

Seizing the opportunity, Sano grabbed Megumi and said, "We will be fine sharing one out here." Megumi gave him a disbelieving look.

"What? I promise I won't try anything, Kitsune!" He looked innocently at her, but then leaned in close. "Unless you want to, that is."

Megumi's face turned a lovely shade of red as Sano chuckled. "_Sano!"_ She hissed in embarrassment.

Kenshin laughed as he went and returned with the blanket, handing it to Sanosuke.

"Ok, you two, don't be too loud, you hear?"

Sanosuke threw his head back and laughed as Megumi and Kaoru glared daggers at Kenshin, both hissing, _"Kenshin!"_

Kenshin just laughed and grabbed Kaoru's hand, leading her to his room. "Good night you two. Sleep well." They smiled at him before settling comfortably on the floor, Sano behind her with his arm draped over her.

Kaoru stepped Kenshin's room. All at once, she was nervous as he slid the shoji door shut behind them.

He looked at her, noticing her discomfort. He placed a gentle hand on her. "I can leave the door open, and I will sleep against the wall while you take the mat, ok?"

She looked at him for a moment, almost accepting the offer. Finally, she shook her head to clear those thoughts. "No, Kenshin, it's really alright. I just have never…" She trailed off.

He smiled as he rolled out the mat, laying down on it and putting the blanket over himself. He lifted the corner of the blanket in front of him, indicating for her to come. She nervously complied, laying down beside him, her back to him.

Kaoru's heart beat faster as she felt him scoot right up against her, wrapping his arm around her comfortably, his head lying right behind hers. She could feel his breath by her ear as it sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She began to relax against him, the warmth of his body intoxicating to her.

"Are you comfortable?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, smiling to herself. "I am."

"Good." Was his soft reply as he hugged her closer.

After a few minutes, Kaoru felt sleep begin to take hold of her, pulling at her eyelids. She listened to Kenshin's breath as it lulled into the familiar rhythm of slumber and she smiled.

Never had she remembered feeling so content, his warmth over her, listening to the soothing sounds of him breathing, his heart beating against her back. When was the last time she had felt this at ease?

For the first time in ten years, she found herself wanting to sleep, not minding the fact that she wasn't going to be aware of her surroundings. In the mansion, it seemed that she never fully lost consciousness, always mindful of the fact that her parent's killer slept under the same roof as she.

Kaoru finally allowed her heavy eyelids to close as she fell, her last thoughts hanging on the fringes of her mind. _' I have never felt so relaxed. So happy. Or so safe…'_


	16. Ch 15 The First Step To Freedom

**Chapter Fifteen The First Step to Freedom**

Kaoru awoke feeling pleasant warmth behind her. Subconsciously, she wriggled closer to it, sighing in contentment. She felt a sigh behind her and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

All at once her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, disturbing Kenshin from his slumber. She looked down at him, wide eyed as she tried to shake the haze of sleep. He blinked sleepily at her, confusion on his features.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" He asked softly. She sighed in relief as she remembered last night's events.

Kenshin yawned, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. He then promptly pulled Kaoru back to him, this time with her facing him.

Her cheeks reddened at the close proximity, but she smiled as he sleepily said, "It's cold, come back here." She relaxed back into him as she wrapped her arm around him.

"What time is it?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Kenshin groaned slightly, opening an eye. "Probably about six am. Why?" She sighed. She had to be to work at ten and she needed to get back to the mansion to change and check in with the others. No doubt they were worried that both she and Megumi were away all night.

She nuzzled closer to him, not wanting to leave the warmth of his body. He smiled down at her as she mumbled, "Just a few more minutes…"

Half an hour later, Kaoru stirred again, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it now?"

From his spot on the floor next to her, he smiled, wide awake now. "About six thirty."

She closed her eyes and yawned, stretching her hands to the sky. He took the opportunity to poke her in the ribs mid-stretch. Her breath came out of her in a whoosh as she instinctively brought her arms to her sides with an 'eep'.

She glared at him. "Mou! Kenshin!"

He chuckled and pulled her back down to him. "Do you have to leave now?" He asked.

She looked at him, nodding. "Unfortunately. I have to be back at work by ten. And I need a bath."

He shoved his face into her hair, breathing deeply. "You smell good to me!" A blush painted her face as she pulled away from him, her face a mask of embarrassment.

He laughed. " I think that is the hundredth time that I have made you blush."

She looked incredulously at him. "What, have you been keeping a tally?"

He laughed harder. "Actually, I only started recently, so I know it's been more times than that!"

"Kenshin!" She pounced on him, causing him to laugh harder still. He turned the tables by pinning her to the ground, tickling her ribs without mercy.

She started screaming with laughter. "KENSHIN! STOP IT!" She let out in gasps as he kept on tickling.

"Do you give up!" He asked in merriment.

She continued kicking and struggling in vain, laughing loudly. "NO! NEVER!" She shouted and he proceeded on.

The shoji door slid open with a bang and a very tired looking Sanosuke stood there, looking very irritated. Megumi peeped over his shoulder to see what the commotion was about. She began laughing when she saw Kaoru and Kenshin.

Sanosuke's eyebrow ticked menacingly as he asked, "What the hell is going on? It's six in the morning!"

Kenshin held up a finger, laughter in his voice. "It's six thirty Sano"

"WHAT the HELL ever!"

Kenshin fell back laughing at Sano's outrage. Kaoru stood, wiping the tears from her face, still chuckling.

She patted Sano on the shoulder. "Sorry to wake you from your much needed beauty sleep." Megumi laughed as he turned and stomped away, and she followed him.

Kaoru turned back to Kenshin, her eyes twinkling. "I think he may kill you Kenshin. He doesn't see to be a morning person."

Kenshin smiled. "I can live with that as long as I get to tickle you."

She grinned, shaking her head. She bent down, reaching for her ribbon to tie her hair up. She put the ribbon in her mouth, using both hands to smooth her hair back.

"I think you should leave it down." Kenshin stated.

She blinked at him, letting her hair fall as she took the ribbon from her mouth. "You do?" She asked curiously.

He nodded, responding, "I have never seen you with it down before last night, and I think you look very pretty with it like that." She stared at him. He had told her she was beautiful before, but she still wasn't used to complements from anyone, let alone a man. She blushed a bit, smiling as she shoved her ribbon in the sleeve of her kimono.

"That's 101."

Kaoru's eyes snapped to him as he adopted another mischievous look. She squeezed her eyes shut, and she stomped her feet slightly. "Oooh! One of these days Kenshin! One of these days, I will get you back! I swear, if it takes me my whole life, I will make you blush! Then you'll know how it feels!" And she turned on heel, exiting his room.

He stared after her a moment before smiling to himself. _'Your whole life, huh? I can live with that…'_

"I'll see you for dinner, Kaoru." Kenshin waved after her as the trio left his house. Kaoru nodded as she waved back to him.

Sano turned to Megumi, grabbing her for a quick kiss before releasing her and walking to the tofu stand. "See you later Kitsune. Let's hope it's sooner than later, ok?" She blushed and nodded to him.

"Oh, and I love you, Megumi." He threw over his shoulder at her.

She beamed, happy to hear him say such a thing in public. She had thought that it might be hard for the ex-gangster to be so open in front of others, given his squeamishness over mushy situations.

"I love you too, Tori-Atama!" She called to his retreating form. Kaoru was smiling so big that it took up her entire face. She looped her arm through her sister's as they made their way to the trail. Kaoru was very happy for Megumi, knowing that for three years, her sister had pined for Sanosuke.

_'If only Kenshin and I could be like that…'_ She thought to herself. She shrugged it off before she could become depressed about it. _'Once we are free, I will tell him everything. He will protect us all from Kanryu once Tsubame is out of his grasp.'_ She thought optimistically to herself.

She already resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be going through with Kanryu's plans for the Battosai. Now, if only she could keep her captor from finding out the truth. There was no room for mistake, as Kanryu was a very smart man and picked up on plots very easily. He had many enemies and was always on guard.

"I wonder when we will see Tsubame again?" Megumi broke the silence.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I haven't seen her for a month now. I think I will ask him to take me when he gets back. He can't deny me. He knows what will happen when he does." Kaoru said darkly.

Megumi looked at her sister, a sad expression settling on her face. Kaoru's demeanor always changed when she spoke of Kanryu. Her hatred for the man and what he forced her to do was a large spot on her otherwise pure soul. Megumi had no doubt that Kaoru would have been a very successful young woman had Kanryu not stolen their childhood.

She sighed, shaking her head. _'There's no use on dwelling on the past. We can only move forward in hopes of better days.'_

She smiled as she thought of Kenshin. He had changed Kaoru in the short time they had known him, and it was for the better. Megumi had never seen her so happy. But then, Megumi understood why. She felt the same way for Sanosuke, and he had that very affect upon her.

"What are you thinking about, Nee-chan?" Kaoru asked, noticing Megumi's smile. Megumi looked at her. "I was thinking about Sano and Kenshin. And how grateful I am to have them in our lives."

Kaoru looked forward as they walked, a smile coming to her lips. "Yeah. We are lucky, aren't we?"

They continued to walk in companionable silence, reaching the mansion. Quietly opening the door, the girls snuck in, shutting it behind them.

"Why, there you are!" They whirled around to see the ever-smiling face of Sojiro as he descended the stairs towards them.

Kaoru scowled. "What do you want?"

He feigned hurt, holding his hands up defensively. "Kaoru-san, I was only worried for your safety, seeing as you were out all night in the storm."

_'What a load of shit.'_ She thought to herself. "I was working late and Megumi had come to walk me home when the rain began. When it didn't let up, Tae offered for us to stay the night on her extra cots."

Sojiro smiled at her, knowing it wasn't the truth, but he shrugged, letting it slide anyway. "I have some good news! I was instructed to allow you to see Tsubame tonight."

Kaoru gasped, as did Megumi. "It's about time! I was just going to ask him about her." Kaoru said, anger fringing her voice. "I work until seven." She said.

"How about eight?" The boy inquired.

Kaoru stalked passed him, answering as she went. "I'll be here."

Sojiro watched as she and Megumi made their way down to the basement."My my, Kaoru-san. Such an angry girl."

Megumi observed as Kaoru sheathed her katana after her long morning practice. Sweating slightly, Kaoru turned to her. "You want to go take a bath, Nee-chan? I still have an hour before I need to leave." Megumi nodded. She had already warmed the furo for Kaoru as she trained. Kaoru had been at it for about an hour and a half, and it was eight thirty.

The sisters made their way to the bathhouse and Yahiko peeked his head out into the courtyard before they exited, saying, "Be ready by nine thirty Busu!"

She stuck her tongue out at him as he ran off. "He will never get a girlfriend with that mouth of his." She said.

Megumi chuckled. "I used to say the same about you getting a boyfriend. You've always been a tomboy with a bad mouth."

Kaoru blushed indignantly. "Gee, Nee-chan, you have the nicest things to say about me, don't you?" She asked as they stepped into the furo, stripping of their clothing. Megumi continued to chuckle as they settled themselves into the hot water.

"Aaaah, this is so nice." Megumi said and Kaoru nodded in agreement, both of their eyes shut in relaxation. Kaoru extended her chi, searching for the presence of any one who might listen in on their conversation. When she felt none, she opened her eyes to find Megumi looking at her, the same question in her eyes.

Kaoru leaned forward and whispered, "So should I tell you know who? I can do it on my way to work today." Megumi looked a little apprehensive. She was worried that Sano would be found out and killed.

Kaoru understood this and patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry Nee-chan. He can take care of himself. He is a street fighter with brains. You don't find that often."

Megumi snickered, Kaoru joining in. "That's true. They usually are all brawn, with no intelligence." She sighed. "All right. But tell him not to do anything rash. Follow you only; don't try to go in there himself. Just find out her location."

She held up a hand to her mouth as she whispered it in her ear. They weren't taking any chances of being found out. Kaoru nodded her head and then settled back to enjoy her moment of peace.

"Come on brat, let's go." Kaoru pulled Yahiko up the stairs towards the front doors.

"See you tonight, Nee-chan." Megumi waved as they disappeared out the front door. She sighed, feeling a pang of jealousy at the fact that Kaoru was able to go to town everyday without question, making it possible to see Kenshin everyday. She perked up, remembering that she had completely forgotten the groceries. Smiling, she began her daily chores. Later, she would have to pay a visit to Sano.

"You are going to slow! Come here!" Kaoru picked up Yahiko like a baby, ignoring his indignant cries. She put on speed, laughing in a carefree manner as she felt the wind blow by her face. It was freezing, but the freedom she felt when she ran was exhilarating.

When they approached the outskirts of town, she didn't put Yahiko down like usual. Instead, she picked up her speed and leapt to the top of the abandoned dojo and proceeded to leap from rooftop to rooftop, Yahiko squealing the whole way. She laughed harder at his plight, pretending like she was going to drop him now and then. He glared daggers at her, cursing her name as they went.

"What's wrong Yahiko-chan! Afraid of heights?"

To emphasize her point, she leapt to a very high building, laughing as his eyes widened in fear.

"Put me down Busu!" He wailed.

"You know, you say that, and yet you are clinging to me for dear life!"

Sanosuke watched as Kaoru came leaping by on the rooftops and laughed out loud as he heard Yahiko screeching. He waved as she caught sight of him.

"Morning Jou-chan!" He called to her. Kenshin was with him and he stared wide-eyed at Kaoru as she waved to them both, calling out a greeting as she passed.

When they were out of sight, Sanosuke turned to Kenshin, who still had a look of pure amazement on his face.

Sano laughed. "Jou-chan is incredible. She can leap from rooftop to rooftop as if it were nothing. Believe me, it's harder than it looks! I know, I tried once and ended up flat on my ass with her laughing down at me. I don't know how she does it. Must be all her years of training." Sano mentally slapped himself for the mistake, but hoped that Kenshin would let it go.

The Hitokiri turned to him questioningly. "Her kenjutsu training?"

Sanosuke laughed nervously, responding, "Yeah, she really has a love for it and practices quite often. How do you think she stays in such great shape? She once told me that leaping from the rooftops was a great exercise. It helped her maintain concentration, balance and speed, and not to mention her hand eye coordination. Or her foot eye coordination, I guess you could say. She has practiced it for years and now she can do it without even thinking."

Kenshin nodded a little dumbly, still amazed at her agility. He shrugged it off. '_You learn something new about a person everyday, I suppose.' _He just thought it was remarkable that she could do exactly what he could. It wasn't everyday that you met a woman with such abilities.

He turned to his friend saying, "I had better get going. I have some meetings to attend today and I want to be back in time for dinner."

Sano elbowed him playfully. "Got a date with Jou-chan, eh? Well allrighty! Take care!"

Kenshin smiled as he turned to go, leaving Sanosuke to run the tofu stand.

Kaoru screeched to a halt at the rear entrance of the restaurant, setting a kicking Yahiko down. Her breath was a bit labored, due to the extra weight of her student, but other than that, she wasn't winded at all.

Yahiko stopped kicking and turned to her, glaring. "One of these days, Busu, I'll get you back."

She smacked him swiftly on the head, smiling as she entered the building. "In your dreams, kid. I'm your instructor, remember? It will be a LOOOOONG time before you even touch my level of swordsmanship." He just grumbled as he followed her, knowing she spoke the truth.

Tae smiled at the duo, happy to see them. "Ohayou, you two!" Kaoru returned her smile, greeting her in similar fashion. Yahiko grumbled a greeting, his head still smarting from where Kaoru had whacked him.

The three of them immediately got to work, chopping vegetables, making the soups and cooking the meats. As Tae and Yahiko continued cooking, Kaoru made her way to the front to play hostess and waitress. The other two waitresses scheduled for today wouldn't be here for another hour.

Kaoru went about her work with a smile on her face, humming to herself. Her mind kept wandering back to last nights and this morning's events and she caught herself blushing several times as she remembered the warmth of Kenshin as he slept against her.

She sighed._ 'If only I could go to sleep every night like that, and wake up to his face every morning…' _She slapped a hand to her cheek, blushing like crazy. "Kaoru no baka! Always thinking those thoughts, you silly girl!"

She was only eighteen, after all. But weren't thoughts of marriage and family normal for a woman her age? It wasn't uncommon for a girl of sixteen to be married that young. Kaoru certainly didn't feel eighteen. She felt many years older, as did Megumi. She guessed that a traumatic life would age a person much faster…

Glancing outside, she realized it was almost time for her first break. She would need to go to Sano and tell him the news. Smiling, she greeted a customer, seating them. Handing them a menu, she took their drink order, and then headed back to the kitchen. Grabbing the tea, she brought it to them. Taking their meal order, Kaoru bowed respectfully and went to place it with Tae.

One of the other waitresses turned up and Kaoru asked if she could take over her table so she could take her break. The girl was about Kaoru's age, just a smidge older, and her name was Yui. She had short blond hair and striking hazel eyes.

Smiling, she nodded to Kaoru. Thanking her, Kaoru took off her apron and headed out the door to the tofu stand.

There she found Sanosuke waving good-bye to a customer and smiled at him. She watched him as he greeted more customers, his friendly voice meeting her ears. Her heart warmed.

Kaoru loved him, which was for sure. But it wasn't in the way Megumi loved him, or the way she felt for Kenshin. It was a deep sibling like love, the kind of attachment she had for Megumi.

He turned and smiled at her when he noticed her walking his way. "Yo Jou-chan! Long time no see! Saw you leaping from the rooftops again this morning. Did Yahiko pee his pants or what?"

She threw back her head and laughed out loud. "If he had, I would have killed him!"

He joined in her laughter. "You sure made Kenshin's head spin. He was dumbfounded by you."

She looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

Sano smiled. "Yeah, I had to shut his mouth for him." She giggled and he folded his arms, asking, "So what brings you here, Jou-chan?"

Kaoru sobered instantly; knowing the conversation at hand was serious. "Do you have a moment? Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

He looked curiously at her and then nodded, turning his attention to the doctor. "Yo, Doc, can I take a break?"

Gensai sensei smiled at Kaoru and waved, saying, "Sure Sanosuke, See you in a bit." They turned and Kaoru followed him to a house in the middle of town. She looked curiously at him as he opened the door and motioned for her to follow. Once inside, he slid the door shut and settled on a tatami mat on the floor. She followed suit, her curious expression still in place.

"This is a friend's house. He is rarely home, but doesn't mind me coming here to gamble with friends, or to get away from the busy streets." Sano finally explained and she nodded in understanding, not questioning his choice in friends.

He looked at her, inquiry in his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

She looked around, and sensing no other presence, she began. "It's about Tsubame." His attention was instantly focused all on her. "I am going tonight, at eight pm."

He nodded, absorbing the information. "I will come to the edge of the property then. When I see the carriage pass, I will follow."

She shook her head quickly. "The edge of the property is too guarded. It would be wise to wait in the trees that line the path South of the mansion. I at least know which way we end up traveling."

The Southern trail led away from Kyoto to a small town called Fushimi. It was in between Kyoto and Osaka. On foot, it was about a forty-five minute walk from Kyoto. But by carriage, it took half the time.

She looked worriedly at him. He noticed and smiled. "Don't worry, Jou-chan, I won't do anything stupid. I will just follow and find out the location. That's it."

She sighed in relief and he chuckled lightly. "Megumi would have my head if I did anything else."

Kaoru smiled, but it faded quickly. "So would Kanryu." She looked at him again in concern.

He stood, offering a hand to her for support. "I said don't worry. I know that this is just the first of many steps to be taken to regain your freedom."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, determination flashing in his eyes. "You will be free one day. I will make sure of that."

She felt tears of gratitude prick her eyes and leaned into him for a hug. He patted her back softly. "Thank you. I don't know what we would do without you, Sano."

He smiled as they parted, saying, "Life wouldn't be as interesting without me, that's for sure."

He winked and she laughed. "You are absolutely right. I had better get going Sano. I will see you tomorrow, and we can talk about what information you found, ok?" He nodded as they exited the house.

She leapt to the roof, smiling down at him. "Thanks Sanosuke. And be careful tonight." She took off, hurrying back to the restaurant. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry still fringing her stomach, but she stomped it away. After all, she was always going to fret about these kinds of situations. Everything should go fine.

She leaped off the roof and landed gracefully at the rear entrance of the Akabeko. Entering, she grabbed her apron and headed to the front. She looked at the time. About two thirty pm. She smiled to herself. Kenshin should be here around five and she felt the familiar twinge of excitement well within her. She hummed to herself as the time passed, her worry momentarily fading.


	17. Ch 16 Tsubame

**Chapter 16 Tsubame**

"Why hello Himura-san! We didn't see you all last week! I'm so glad you have returned." Tae bowed to him in respect as he entered the restaurant.

He smiled kindly, bowing in return. "Konbanwa, Tae-san. Yes, I was away for a bit, but now I'm back. I missed your cooking too much!"

She laughed a bit at the compliment, leading him to his regular spot. "I will go get Kaoru-chan." He nodded and smiled after the woman. He found it funny that everyone there automatically found Kaoru when he came in, knowing that she was evidently his favorite waitress.

Kaoru rounded the corner, a smile beaming on her face. He smiled back at her, noticing her hair was down. She didn't even bother with a menu anymore, routinely bringing him some tea and setting it in front of him.

"Hello, Kenshin, how are you this evening?"

He looked at her and said, "I am great now that you're here. I really love your hair that way. It does look very nice. It catches the light beautifully." He complimented.

She ground her right foot around a bit, her arms clasped behind her as she cocked her head in a flirtatious manner, smiling. "Thank you. I wore it this way only because you said something. Although, maybe you are just a womanizer who knows the right things to say at the right time." She teased.

He feigned surprised innocence. "Why Kaoru, how could you even think that about me?" He smiled, sarcasm on the edge of his words. She plopped herself across from him, bringing her head to rest on her hands, elbows on the table. He mimicked her.

"What do you feel like tonight?" She asked. "Are you in a noodle mood, a chicken mood, a steak mood…" She trailed off, waiting for his reply.

"Hmmm…steak. That sounds good."

She smiled as she jumped up. "Ok, then, Teriyaki steak it is. How's white rice?" He contemplated it. "Fried rice?" She asked and he nodded to that one. "I'll be back."

She bounced off to put his order in, and he sat smiling at her retreating form. She sure seemed happy. His attention was turned to an attractive young waitress as she made her way to him.

"Good evening, Himura-san. How are you today?" Yui asked.

He smiled kindly at her. "I am doing fine Hooji-san. Yourself?"

She smiled prettily at him, batting her lashes slightly. "I'm doing just fine. Is there anything I can get for you?" She leaned forward expectantly, close to his face.

He leaned away from her slightly, smiling. "I think Kaoru has everything in order, but thank you for asking, Hooji-san."

She scowled ever so slightly at the formality in which he used her name, but smiled as she said, "Ok, Himura-san, but if there is ever anything I can do for you, let me know." She winked at him and turned to leave.

Kaoru came back from the kitchens with some more tea and a plate of rice balls. Setting them in the middle of the table, she watched Yui go back to her section, finding it odd that she was over this way. She sat down and looked at him.

"Did she come talk to you?" She asked innocently. Kenshin nodded. She gave a confused look. "That's odd. I've never seen her come this way. She is always assigned over that way."

Kenshin smiled knowingly. "It isn't the first time she has spoken to me."

Kaoru's attention snapped to him, her curiosity taking on a darker emotion. Kenshin saw the jealousy flash in her eyes for a split second, and someone might have not even realized it was ever there. But he saw it, plain as day.

He smirked playfully. "Are you jealous?"

Her eyes widened as her cheeks colored. She tripped over her words. "Wha-…why would I be jealous?" She glared at him.

He began to chuckle quietly. "You are so cute when you are flustered, you know that, don't you?"

She ground her teeth, knowing that he knew what he was doing to her. Huffing, she stood, indicating to the rice balls. "Tae-san said these were on the house tonight because she was happy that you returned." She bit out lightly.

Kaoru turned to leave when Kenshin caught her by the hand, smiling gently at her. "You don't need to be jealous. She is no competition."

Her eyes were slightly larger than normal as she registered his words, the blush still in place. She took back her hand and smiled slightly as she nodded her head once and turned back to the kitchens.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked, afraid that she wouldn't sit with him tonight.

"To check on your food, silly." She threw over her shoulder. He sighed as he smiled and settled back into his seat.

He took a rice ball and bit into it. It was delicious and he wondered if Kaoru had made these tonight. He thought about her cooking last night and silently wished he had her to cook for him every night. She was a lot better at it than she gave herself credit for.

From around the corner, Yui watched as Kaoru went and sat back across from Kenshin, chatting with him. The pangs of envy flooded her. It wasn't fair. Kaoru always had him to herself. Yui never got to serve Kenshin. By her standards, he was the best looking male customer that ever came through the restaurant. And here the two called each other by first name, indicating a closer relationship.

She frowned. Looking around, she found a man by the name of Kei Matsura sitting by himself, a faraway look in his eyes. All at once, she smiled to herself, a rotten plan hatching in her mind. Humming, she went about her business. She would talk to Kei later.

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Kaoru were chatting up a storm about everything and nothing. Kaoru loved that about Kenshin. He could maintain even the silliest of topics and still have the conversation be interesting.

At the moment, Kenshin was going on about the origin of rice balls as Kaoru shoved one in her mouth, chewing and trying to talk at the same time. Kenshin laughed loudly at her antics as she choked the entire thing down, having to take a long draught of tea after to wash it down

She giggled as she finished, saying, "I bet you never saw a woman shove an entire rice ball in her mouth like that. I'm not exactly lady like." She laughed.

Kenshin countered, "Well, that's why I like you."

She sobered quickly, looking at him, questioning him. "Really? You don't find it…weird?"

He snorted. "Kaoru, this world is so full of stupid women. On one hand, you have the stuffy, snobby and high maintenance women. On the other, you have the helpless, frightened women who wouldn't lift a finger to help themselves, or others. You are don't fall into either category. Your in one all your own."

She stared in awe, never feeling more complimented in her life. "You really think that?"

He nodded. "I don't think that, I know that."

She smiled brightly. "So what category am I then?" She leaned forward eagerly.

He leaned forward towards her, smiling. "It doesn't have a name. You are the first of your kind, that I have met, anyways. You are an amazing person, Kaoru. You have passion, determination, a love for life, you are caring and kindhearted, you are talented in many aspects, you are loyal and everything you do is for your family and friends. You are the most unselfish person I know. And…" He looked down at his hands. "And I can't believe you are in my life. I feel like I don't deserve someone of your caliber in my presence. Even after knowing what I do…"

Her heart wrenched painfully._ 'Kenshin! If only you knew! I am EXACTLY like you!'_ She wanted to tell him, to let him know that he wasn't alone…and that she wasn't the Goddess that he made her out to be.

Tears pricked her eyes as she spoke. "Kenshin, thank you for those kind words. I don't think you will ever know just how much they mean to me."

He placed a hand on hers, sincerity shining in his eyes. "I meant every word I said."

She looked up quickly, as if remembering something. "Your food! I'll be right back!" She hurried away to retrieve it and came back quickly, placing it before him. He thanked her as she took her seat.

"Tae makes the best teriyaki steak in town! I hope you like it!"

Kenshin began to eat as Kaoru spoke up. "Say, Kenshin, remember how I told you about my captive sister, Tsubame?"

He turned his full attention to her, nodding.

"Well, I am going to get to see her tonight. I told Sanosuke about it and he is going to follow us and find out her location."

Kenshin looked at her questioningly. "Is there something I can do?"

She wrung her hands. She wasn't going to ask for his help this early, but she was very worried about Sanosuke.

"I…I was wondering…maybe you could go with him? All he is going to do is follow and find out her whereabouts. Nothing else is supposed to happen tonight. Once we know where she is, it will take time to plan our escape."

Kenshin contemplated this information for a moment and then looked at her smiling. "Of course I will go with him."

She sighed in relief, her worry dissipating visibly. "Thank you, Kenshin. I will leave the mansion around eight pm. You should probably meet Sano at the tofu stand before then, to let him know you are going too." Kenshin nodded. She stood, smoothing out her apron. "I had better get back to work, my shift is almost up as it is."

He smiled as he spoke "Ok, Kaoru. Be careful tonight. I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled at him, winking. "Don't worry, I will take my katana with me." And she turned, leaving Kenshin alone with his thoughts.

_'I swear, if Kanryu hurts her, I will be in there so fast, he won't know what hit him.'_

Kaoru sat still as Sojiro blindfolded her, used to the routine.

"Are you ready Kaoru-san?" He asked cheerily. She nodded as she stood, allowing herself to be led to the carriage. It would only be her and the boy tonight, as Kanryu was still out of town. She tried very hard not to think of Sanosuke or Kenshin. She didn't want her temperature to have any strange spikes, or for her heart to beat irregularly. She knew Sojiro was skilled at detecting these bodily changes, just as she was.

She folded her hands in her lap, feeling the carriage bump it's way towards wherever it was that her sister was kept. She allowed for one fleeting thought before she stopped thinking about it all together. _'Please, Kami-sama, don't let them get caught.'_

She had told Megumi about Kenshin coming along and that seemed to calm her sister's nerves. Kaoru knew that if Sano got in trouble, Kenshin was more than capable of defending them both. She just hoped it went smoothly, not wanting to expose Kenshin or Sano to Kanryu.

After awhile, Kaoru lost track of time. The carriage finally came to a stop and she permitted Sojiro to lead her inside a building. It was a mansion, she guessed. Every time she opened her eyes it's what it looked like.

"Kaoru-Nee-chan!" The excited voice of her sister reached Kaoru's ears. She felt her heart clench at the exhaustion in the little girl's voice. It seemed like it was hard for her to talk. Sojiro removed the blindfold and stepped back, allowing Kaoru to go to Tsubame. She ran to her, falling to her knees and hugging the girl tightly.

Tsubame hugged back with as much strength as she could. "Nee-chan, where have you been? I haven't seen you for so long!" Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Kaoru looked up, a pained look on her face as she viewed Tsubame. The now twelve-year-old girl looked thinner than she had ever seen, her brown eyes sunken into her ashen face. Kaoru reached out and ran her fingers through Tsubame's shoulder length hair, observing as the dark brown shone with lighter highlights.

"I know, Tsubame-chan, I'm so sorry! How are you feeling? You look like you don't feel well." Kaoru said in concern.

Tsubame shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess. I just work hard everyday, so I'm always tired…"

Kaoru eyed her, dread fringing her stomach. "What do you mean, you work hard everyday?" She grabbed Tsubame by the shoulders, making the little girl look at her.

"I…they take me to this cave everyday, where I have to dig and look for stuff."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Dig…?"

She stood, fists clenched at her sides. She turned to Sojiro with a clenched jaw, a murderous look on her face. The boy just stood there calmly, his expression never changing. She marched over to him and stood directly in his face.

"You-force-my-sister-to-work-in-a-mine…?" She bit out in a low and dangerous voice, separating her words for emphasis.

Sojiro stood there a moment before he shrugged. "Its Kanryu's orders, Kaoru-san." She swung her fist lightning fast, but he was ready, dodging it easily. He smiled again. "I'm not like Kanryu, Kaoru-san. That's why he keeps people like me around." She was seething.

"Nee-chan, are you ok?" She turned to see Tsubame looking worriedly at her.

Kaoru was by her side in an instant. "I'm fine Tsubame-chan. I want to know. Do they hurt you?"

Tsubame blinked. "Hurt me?"

"Yes, do they hurt you?"

Tsubame thought for a moment. "Well, they hit me sometimes. If I don't obey, or I'm too slow. But no not really…" She trailed off.

Kaoru had to fight to keep her emotions in check, not wanting to scare her sister. Coming in close, she reached swiftly into her pocket, pressing a small item in Tsubame's hand. Whispering, she said, "This medicine is from Megumi-Nee-chan. If you get hurt, rub it on you wounds. It will keep them from getting infected." Tsubame nodded as Kaoru made her shove it in her kimono sleeve.

"We must go, Kaoru-san. Times up." She heard Sojiro say behind her.

"But you just got here, Nee-chan!" Tsubame's small voice held exasperation. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her heart break as it always did when she had to depart. Kanryu never allowed for her to stay more than five minutes at a time. The only reason he allowed for visits at all was to let Kaoru know that Tsubame was truly alive.

She smiled at her sister, trying to be strong for her. "Don't worry. I will come back for you again. I will never abandon you." She pulled Tsubame into a fierce hug, whispering in her ear. "Never."

Tsubame nodded her head; the tears already rolling down her worn cheeks. Kaoru stood to leave, stopping to let Sojiro put the blindfold on. She called over her shoulder. "I love you Tsubame-chan. Don't forget that."

She left the room, hearing Tsubame's cries for her, feeling the urge to rip her katana from her waist and kill every single one of her captors. She had that thought many times when she visited Tsubame.

But she was smarter than that. She had no idea just how many of the Juppongatana guarded this place, and if she failed and were killed, the results would be disastrous for her family. No, that wasn't the right way to go about it. She wasn't completely sure about what the right way was, but she knew it was not something she could do alone anymore, no matter how good of a Hitokiri she was.

Kenshin lay alone in his hiding spot outside the mansion. His acute hearing picked up the presence of Sanosuke as the ex-gangster finally caught up with him. Heaving, Sano threw himself down in the bushes next to Kenshin, rolling on his back, gasping for air.

Kenshin looked over at him, a smile playing his lips. "It's about time, Sano. I've been here for at least twenty minutes."

Sano glared at him, but didn't have the energy to fight back. He tried anyways. "So I'm not a lightning fast Hitokiri like you. So I'm a little more out of shape than I expected. Big deal. I still woulda found it."

Kenshin smiled. "So you would have, Sano. So you would have." His eyes narrowed as he spotted Kaoru being led back to the carriage, Sojiro beside her. Kenshin cursed as he floored himself to the ground quickly as Sojiro glanced their way. Did he see them? No, he didn't.

_'But he sensed us. He knows that there is someone here.'_ Kenshin had to admit, the kid was good. He breathed a sigh as he looked again to see the young man enter the carriage. The driver rose the reigns, smacking them down to get the horses going and the carriage sped off.

Kenshin and Sano carefully crawled away from the mansion, standing only when they were a considerable distance from it.

Kenshin brushed himself off, glancing at Sanosuke. "Did you get a good look at where we are?"

Sano nodded. "Just as I guessed. It's Fushimi."

Fushimi was a tiny mining town outside of Kyoto, where diamonds were mined. It was one of the few places in Japan where diamonds could be found.

Kenshin nodded in agreement. Turning, he took one last look at the mansion, burning it into his memory, and then took off, Sanosuke close behind.

Kaoru sat on her cot, staring absently at the calendar on the wall.

_'January 14th. Two and a half months left. Will it be enough time?'_ She thought to herself.

Megumi looked at her sister, waiting for Kaoru to say something. She hadn't spoken about her visit since she had come down stairs, and it had been almost twenty minutes.

"Kao-chan, what happened?" Megumi finally broke the silence.

Kaoru turned her head dejectedly to her. "She looks worn out."

"Worn out? I thought you said she was ill last time."

Kaoru shook her head. "I stand corrected. She is merely worn out." Kaoru said numbly.

Megumi stood and sat next to Kaoru on her cot. "Why is she worn out Kao-chan?"

Kaoru turned her head slowly to look her in the eyes, anger swirling in her own. "They force her to go to the mines, Megumi."

Megumi gasped audibly, surprise written on her face. She felt sick. She didn't want to believe it, but knew that Kaoru spoke the truth.

"The mines? What mines?" Megumi had a million questions.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say what it was she was looking for. And Sojiro, the bastard, wouldn't say either." If they knew what mines they were, they would possibly be able to pinpoint where she was on their own.

"How long have they been forcing her to do this?" Megumi breathed out.

"For over a year, although Sojiro didn't give an exact date."

Megumi felt as numb as Kaoru. Her precious little sister, who had done no wrong in this life, forced to be a slave in a mine? It was almost too much to bear. She hugged Kaoru close, both of them feeling their tears fall freely from their eyes.

"How are we going to get her out?" Megumi asked into the air.

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know, Nee-chan. But we will have to wait until tomorrow to find out her exact location. I'm sure that Ke-" She cut herself off and then spoke again. "I'm sure that THEY will have some advice. If we all put our heads together, I'm sure we will think of something."

Megumi nodded, cheered somewhat by her sisters words. "It's late. We had better get to bed." Megumi stood as she spoke, stretching. Kaoru yawned. She got under her covers and settled in, looking at her sister. Megumi had done the same, locking eyes with Kaoru.

"Oyasumi nasai, Nee-chan." Kaoru spoke as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kao-chan." Megumi's eyes closed and they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Ch 17 Misao

**Chapter 17 Misao**

Kaoru ran all the way to work the next morning with Yahiko in tow, knowing that Kenshin would show up for lunch today to tell her the news. She expected Sano as well.

As she rounded the corner to the Akabeko, she let go of Yahiko who looked at her in confusion. She entered the restaurant, saying a quick greeting to Tae. Grabbing her apron, she flung it on, heading directly to the front.

She spotted Kenshin and began to walk over to him when she stopped dead in her tracks. Yui waltzed over to Kenshin, bending low over the table flirtatiously, trying to chat with him. Kaoru felt the jealousy well within her, but remembered Kenshin's words from yesterday. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to collect herself. Then, opening them, she promptly walked over to them, flashing a smile at Yui, then at Kenshin.

"Good afternoon, Yui-san. Kenshin."

Yui adopted a disappointed look but it was gone quickly as she pasted a smile to her face. "Kaoru-san! Hello! How are you? I was just telling Kenshin about our special today!"

_'KENSHIN! Since when did you start calling him by his first name?'_ Kaoru thought viciously, plastering on a fake smile as well. "Well, isn't that nice of you!" She turned to Kenshin, who paled. "So, Kenshin." She put emphasis on his name. "What did you think of that?"

He gulped and blinked. "Of what?" He ventured cautiously.

"_The special_." Kaoru bit out between clenched teeth, her fake smile still in place.

Kenshin paled further, eyes flitting between the two women. _'Women are down right scary when they are jealous!'_ He thought to himself. The poor man put up his hands, a look akin to pleading on his face as he responded, "Uh, if you think it sounds good, Kaoru, than it sounds good to me!" He watched as Kaoru visibly calmed, sighing with silent relief. _'Good answer.'_

"Yui-san! You're needed over here." Tae called kindly to the blond.

Yui waved in response, her smile never leaving her face. "I'll talk to you later, Kenshin!" She bounced off, Kaoru glaring at her the whole way.

Kaoru stood silent for a moment, staring after Yui. _'Remember his words, Kaoru, remember his words.'_

She wasn't angry with him, but she was irritated that Yui was calling him by his first name. Sighing she sat across from him, folding her hands, looking at him calmly and Kenshin waited for her to speak.

"So. Getting all the women to call you by your first name now, are we?" She finally said, sarcasm fringing her words.

He let his head hit the table a few times. Looking back up at her he responded in exasperation. "Kaoru! I have no idea how she even knows my first name, I swear! I have never told her. She must have heard you say it or something. And just so you know, only a very select few are allowed to call me by my first name, you being one of them!"

Kaoru stared at him a moment, as if deciding to believe him or not. She smiled broadly at her foolishness. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little on edge because of last night, that's all."

He sighed in relief, returning her smile. "It's ok, I understand."

She looked around to make sure no one was listening in and leaned forward towards him, asking in a hushed tone. "So, did you and Sano find out where it is?"

Kenshin nodded, leaning closer to her, so their faces were mere inches apart. "It's a mansion in Fushimi."

Her eyes widened. So that's where it was. _'I could have guessed that!' _"That bastard, he's there for the diamonds! Why didn't I think of it? Of course he has more than one mansion, he's filthy rich! When my father was killed, he seized all of my family's fortune…" She said more to herself. Kenshin blinked at her, his gaze expectant.

She shook her head a bit, clearing her thoughts. "Kanryu has my little sister mining diamonds there! I just found out last night. I had thought she was sick. Turns out she is just always worn out from her labor." She said in bitter disgust.

Kenshin clenched his jaw as he shook his head in disbelief, growing angrier with Kanryu by the second._ 'This man just continues to get worse and worse!'_

"Hey you two." Sanosuke chose that moment to plop himself next to Kenshin.

Kaoru looked at him, smiling. "Hello, Sano."

He winked at her. "I trust Kenshin has already relayed the information."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. I want to thank you both for your help."

The ex-gangster waved his hand non-chalantly, responding, "No need to thank us, Jou-chan. We would do anything to help you."

Kaoru nodded gratefully, Kenshin piping up, "Next time, maybe you will keep up with me, Sano." He poked at the other man.

Sanosuke gritted his teeth as he glared at Kenshin. "I kept up just fine!"

Kaoru shoved a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles and Sanosuke looked incredulously at her. "Not you too, Jou-chan! Why is the whole world against me all the time?"

Kaoru laughed outright, Kenshin joining in. Waving her hand at him, she responded, "Sano! I'm just kidding! You know that! I really do appreciate you being there last night. Truly."

Her laughter died down and he looked at her a moment and then smiled. "Don't worry. I will always be there."

She smiled kindly at him, saying, "I know you will Sano."

Yahiko came bounding over to the trio, looking for Kaoru. "Hey Sanosuke, Kenshin."

"Hey squirt. How's your training?" Sano asked the ten year old.

"It's going great. I'm a fast learner, huh, Kaoru?" He looked proudly at her.

She considered teasing him, but decided that her praise would be much better. "You most certainly are. You're the best student I've ever had." She winked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "That's because I'm your ONLY student."

Kaoru chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I can't help that, now can I?"

Yahiko looked at her, suddenly remembering what he originally came here for. "Tae-san says that there is someone here looking for you."

Kaoru's stomach lurched. Could it be Kanryu? No, Tae would have said so. So then who…

"Come on. She's this way." Yahiko tugged on her sleeve.

She glanced at Sano and Kenshin. "I'll see you later Sano. Thank you again for last night. Yahiko, get Kenshin some tea. I'll be back to take his order in a moment." She instructed the boy, who let her sleeve go and ran to do her bidding.

Heart beginning to twist in anxiety, Kaoru made her way towards the entrance, where Tae was standing, staring outside.

"Tae-san, what is it? You said someone was looking for me?"

The older woman turned and smiled. "Yes, Kaoru-chan. She is over there." She pointed to a booth to her left. Kaoru looked at her curiously for a minute, then thanked her, making her way to the booth.

When she reached it, she was surprised to see a young girl of about sixteen years sitting there. She had long dark hair, which she wore in a braid, and what appeared to be turquoise eyes. Judging by her outfit, she looked like a ninja, her kunais gleaming from their place on the strip that crossed her chest.

She looked at Kaoru, blinking. "Are you Kamiya Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded slowly, answering, "I am. Who are you?" She inquired.

The girl motioned for her to sit and Kaoru complied. Folding her hands in front of her, the girl gave her the once over, eyeing her as if she were trying to decide something.

"You don't look like the Hitokiri Sakura."

Kaoru's eyes flew open in surprise and she flung her head about wildly, making sure that no one heard. "Shhhh!"

The younger girl blinked naively, cocking her head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh and leaned forward, motioning for the girl to do the same. She whispered furiously, "Look, I don't know who you are, or how you know me, but don't go spreading that around! I don't want everyone knowing who I am! That's why I wear a mask!"

The girl blinked, and then smiled in understanding. "Oh, I see. You always like to keep everyone guessing, is that it?"

Kaoru brought her forehead to the table with a bump. Looking back up, she leaned in again, hissing. "No! That's not it at all! I…" She trailed off.

What could she say? She didn't even know who this girl was, and yet she seemed to know her. Could she be trusted? Kaoru stared at her a moment. She seemed innocent. But that didn't mean anything.

"I am forced to do it, ok?" She said quickly, eyes flitting about.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh. I see. Well, my name is Makimachi Misao."

She held out a hand to Kaoru, who took it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you, uh, Makimachi-san. Look, can I ask you what this is all about? And how you know me?"

Misao smiled. "I'm looking for some one. Well, more like a few people. I think you would know them. It's the Oniwabanshuu."

Kaoru's eyes snapped open in surprise. "How are you associated with them?" She asked cautiously.

Misao snorted. "How am I associated? I AM one of them."

Kaoru's eyes widened further, if that were possible. Could it be, she didn't know of their demise? Kaoru felt sick. She didn't feel like she could tell her, but…

"Shinomori Aoshi is their leader. I'm looking for him too." Misao hung her head.

"I came all the way from Edo to find them, and I haven't found any clues at all. That is, until I heard your name. I knew that they worked for Takeda Kanryu for a while, and that Hannya was training you with his kempo. Please, tell me where they are?" She looked pleadingly at Kaoru. Her heart clenched.

"Misao-chan…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" She stopped. This was proving more difficult than she realized. "The Oniwabanshuu are…Kanryu killed them, Misao-chan. About a year ago."

The younger girls eyes widened, disbelief making it's way across her features. "It can't be." She said in a small voice. Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall. "Beshimi, Hyotoko, Shikijo…Hannya. Aoshi-sama." She buried her head in her hands, the tears falling freely now.

Kaoru felt pity rise within her and she reached out to the younger girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hannya was my friend too, Misao-chan. I cared for him a lot, and I grieved when he died."

Misao looked up at her, the tears continuing their way down her face. "Kaoru-san, how did they die?"

Kaoru flinched. It was a tragic and less than honorable death. "Kanryu shot them with his gattling gun. It's a terrible new weapon that he has manufactured. It spits out two hundred rounds per minute."

Misao let out a sob, her face screwing in pain. "Aoshi-sama!" She cried into her hands.

Kaoru placed her hand on Misao once again, speaking softly. "Misao-chan, Aoshi wasn't there. As far as I know, he is still alive. He was out on business when it happened. I haven't seen him since."

All at once Misao stopped crying, looking with more disbelief in Kaoru's direction.

"He's alive?" She breathed softly.

Kaoru gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, Misao-chan."

Misao sat for a brief moment, as if contemplating this new turn of events. All at once, she jumped up, fist in the air, a look of pure determination on her face. "All right! My search is not over. I need to find out where Aoshi-sama is at all costs!"

Kaoru looked around, ducking her head in embarrassment at the younger girl's antics. _'Wow, she's a real switch-hitter…crying one moment, pure determination flowing through her the next…'_ Still, Kaoru couldn't help the twinge of admiration for the girl's ability to shed some light on an otherwise dark situation.

Misao looked at Kaoru, asking timidly, "Um, Kaoru-san, you wouldn't have any ideas as to where he might be, do you?" She looked hopefully at her.

Kaoru shook her head sadly. "I don't have any clue. I just knew he was out of town, doing whatever it was that he did. And he never came back. Well, I'm sure he did. The next morning, after the shooting, the four bodies were gone. I suppose he came for them and buried them somewhere."

Misao's determination faltered as she sat back down. "I have no clues how to find him at all…"

Kaoru felt sorry for the girl, but she honestly didn't know how she could help her. "Misao-chan, how about I try to help you out?"

Misao looked at Kaoru, hope twinging her eyes. "You would do that for me? I've only just met you…I mean, I come out of no where and you would…help me?"

Kaoru smiled warmly. "I know how it feels to loose someone close to me, Misao-chan. If Aoshi is here, I will help you find him." Kaoru told her.

The younger girl nodded, smiling. "Thank you Kaoru-san. I don't forget things like this." Kaoru smiled as she stood. "I had better get to work. Can I get you anything?"

Misao hung her head dismally. "I…I don't have any money for anything. I usually have to get food from the garbage, or from begging…" She sounded very ashamed.

Not for the first time, Kaoru felt her heart go out to her. "Don't worry, Misao-chan. I'm sure Tae-san wouldn't mind helping you out today." Kaoru winked and turned to go.

She headed to Kenshin, finding he had eaten all the rice balls. She raised an eyebrow. "Hungry today?"

The red head's look was sheepish as he responded, "Well, if someone would take my order…" He said playfully.

She put her hands on her hips. "What, do I look like your maid or something?" She joked sarcastically.

He mimicked her, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, you are my waitress, so, yes. Yes you do look like my maid." He chuckled as she huffed and shook her head.

"Men these days…" She began chuckling along with him. "Well, do you really want the special? It's pork buns and fried rice today." She finally asked him.

"Like I said, if it sounds good to you, it sounds good to me." He answered.

She smiled and turned to go place his order. When she entered the kitchens, she stopped Tae, speaking to her momentarily before telling the head cook about her order.

"Here you are, dear."

Misao looked up at Tae, wide eyed. "What's this?" She questioned cautiously.

Tae just smiled at her. "It's from Kaoru-chan. She asked to let you have as much as you'd like today on her."

Misao felt her insides warm at the kind gesture, a strange feeling on the edges of her mind. '_Why would she do that?' _She bowed her head graciously. "Doomo arigato, uh…" She didn't know her name and the older woman smiled in understanding.

"Tae is just fine."

"Arigato, Tae-san. I am truly grateful."

Tae bowed back. "You should thank Kaoru-chan. It was her idea." She straightened and walked away. Misao looked hungrily at the rice balls, yakitori and mochi on her table, her mouth beginning to water in anticipation.

_'I haven't had food like this in so long…_' She thought wistfully. Smiling broadly, she began to eat.

Kaoru watched Misao devour the food from a distance, a smile on her lips. _'The poor girl. She must be starving…'_

"Hey, can I get some service over here!" Kenshin peeked his head around the corner from his seat, his smile mischievous.

Kaoru tried her best to glare, but ended up laughing at his antics. "All right, all right, your majesty! I'm coming right back now with your food."

As she went into the kitchens she saw Tae and bowed to her respectfully. "Thank you Tae-san. She really needed that."

"It's just fine Kaoru-chan. I could tell also." She patted Kaoru's back. "You have a good heart."

Kaoru blushed lightly under the woman's praise as she grabbed Kenshin's order and headed back to his table.

As she set the food down, he grabbed her arm. "Is everything ok? Who was looking for you?" He was smiling, but Kaoru knew he was a bit worried about it.

She sat next to him, answering, "Her name is Makimachi Misao. She was looking for the Oniwabanshuu."

Kenshin's eyebrows raised, genuinely surprised. "Why would she think to ask you about them?"

Kaoru sighed. "They used to work for Kanryu, doing what, I don't know. But one day, when their leader was gone, he killed them because they refused to help him anymore." She felt the sadness build in her once again as she remembered Hannya.

"So, then Shinomori Aoshi is still alive?" He asked.

It was Kaoru's turn to be surprised. "You know of him?"

Kenshin snorted. "Know of him? I've had the pleasure of crossing swords with him on more than one occasion. He is a very strong man."

Kaoru was confused. "I don't think that Aoshi cared one way or the other about the government. So what was he doing fighting with you?"

Kenshin looked at his hands, answering, "I'm not quite sure myself. But I think that he wanted the title of 'strongest', whatever that means. So he challenged me a few times. I always won, but never killed him. I just didn't see any reason to."

Kaoru smiled softly. _'You didn't because you really have a good heart. You don't kill for pleasure.'_ She thought.

All at once, Sano plopped himself across from them, smiling. "Hello, you two, miss me?"

Kaoru blinked. She hadn't even realized he had been gone… "Where did you go, Sano?" She asked.

"I was out back teaching the brat a few moves. It was his break, and since you weren't around, I said I'd help out."

Kaoru laughed. "I'm sure that went over well. Yahiko can be pretty stubborn to teach sometimes."

Sano grinned evilly. "Yeah, but a few good knocks to the head had him listening whether he wanted to or not."

Kaoru grinned, her's as wicked as Sano's. "I know. It works like a charm, huh?" They chuckled ruthlessly as Yahiko came by grumbling, sporting a new bump on the back of his head. "Hey Yahiko-CHAN, how's the head?" Kaoru taunted. He glared daggers at them both, but opted not to say anything, not wanting another bump on top of the one he already had.

"Kaoru-san, ano…" Kaoru's attention was shifted to Misao. The girl was standing by the table, looking sheepishly at her.

Standing, Kaoru smiled at her. "What is it Misao-chan?"

The younger girl looked slightly embarrassed, but answered, "That was very kind of you." She bowed low in respect. "Doomo arigato gozaimasu."

Kaoru blinked, but then smiled warmly. "Dooitashimashite. I only wish I could do more for you at the moment."

Kenshin looked questioningly at Misao. "Misao-san, is that your name?" She blinked at him and nodded.

"Would you care to sit down?" He invited. She stared, but complied, taking a seat next to Sanosuke. Kaoru sat back down next to Kenshin.

"So you are looking for the Oniwabanshuu, correct?" The Hitokiri asked and she nodded a little dumbly, unsure of him. "I have met Aoshi a few times. In fact, I am sure he still lives here in Kyoto."

She instantly perked up with interest, hope in her eyes. "Do you know how to find him?"

Kenshin sighed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, that is all I can help you with at the moment. But, I will keep an eye out for him, now that I know you are looking."

She deflated a little, but nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thank you…uh…" She blushed a bit, forgetting that she hadn't even asked him his name.

"Himura Kenshin." He smiled.

"Thank you Himura-san." Misao sat back and listened to the other three as they began to chat amiably. She unexpectedly felt loneliness prick at her heart.

_'It's been a while since I've had some friendly people to talk to. They are so nice…'_

She watched Kaoru and Kenshin closely, smiling at their interaction. _'They must be very close.' _She observed Kenshin a bit closer, a twinge of recognition settling in the back of her mind. _'He looks familiar. Like I should know who he is…'_

She stared at his red hair. Her eyes widened slightly as it came to her. _'Could he be the Hitokiri Battosai? I've read about him so many times. Red hair, amber eyes, a scar on his left cheek…it has to be him!'_

She remained silent still, thinking to herself. '_How is it that they are so close? Don't they work for different sides? They don't seem like bad people…they are both very kind...'_

She spoke up. "I always thought that Hitokiris were ruthless. But you don't seem that way at all."

The trio's conversation ground to an abrupt halt as all three began to choke on their food.

Kenshin coughed on his rice, thinking, _'So she recognized me?'_

Kaoru was choking on a pork bun, which she had stolen from Kenshin, and was desperately trying to swallow it. _'Oh Gods! Not in front of Kenshin!'_ She thought frantically.

And Sanosuke just choked, hitting his chest with his fist to make the pork bun go down, tears coming to his eyes.

_'What do I say? What do I do?'_ Kaoru thought anxiously.

Sano wheezed to her, "Jou-chan! Mizu!"

Kaoru's attention snapped to him. Rising quickly, she grabbed Misao by the arm, asking, "Misao-chan, could you come help me for a minute?"

Misao looked at her sheepishly, knowing she had obviously caused a commotion. "Sure, Kaoru-san."

Misao rose swiftly and the girls walked away. When they entered the kitchen, Kaoru barked an order to Yahiko. "Yahiko, go take some water to Kenshin and Sano, please. Isogu." He did as he was told, scampering away.

She turned to Misao, exasperation in her voice as she spoke. "Misao-chan, please! I know you didn't do it on purpose, but I don't want others to know who I am!"

Misao looked embarrassed as she wrung her hands together. "Honto ni gomenasai, Kaoru-san. It's just, I recognized Himura-san and it sort of slipped out…"

Kaoru looked surprised. "You recognized him?"

Misao nodded. "Yes. And I was thinking. You two seem so close. And yet, you both are on different sides…I just don't understand the situation I guess…"

Kaoru sighed. _'I don't even know if I really understand the whole thing…' _"The thing is, Kenshin doesn't know who I am. I don't want to tell him until the timing is right. Does that make sense?"

Misao looked at her a moment before nodding. "Yes, I understand Kaoru-san. It's really none of my business anyways. I'm sorry I caused trouble."

Kaoru smiled, shaking her head. "No need to apologize. If we could just keep this a secret, I would be most appreciative." Misao smiled and nodded. "We had better get back and check to see if Sano is ok." Kaoru chuckled.

Misao joined in. "I thought he was going to pass out. His face was turning very red." They continued to chuckle as they made their way back to the table. When they sat down, they noticed that both Sano and Kenshin had stopped chocking, and were now staring at them expectantly.

Kaoru shrugged. "What?"

Kenshin eyed her. "Where did you go?"

She smiled smugly. "It was business between women and wasn't something that men needed to hear." Kenshin blinked, looking as if he wanted to press the topic, but let it go.

Sano smiled knowingly, trying to veer away from the subject as he questioned Misao. "So, Misao, what will you do in the mean time while you are looking for this Aoshi guy?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly with the realization that she had no idea.

"I…I really don't know…I can't go back to Edo. There is nothing there for me anymore. The other members of the Oniwabanshuu that were left there are dead as well. It looks as if Aoshi-sama and I are the only surviving members." She said sadly, looking at her folded hands.

Kaoru was about to speak, to offer some comfort when Sanosuke broke in. "Well, I don't know what your skills are, but the Doc is looking for some more help at his tofu stand. It's only me and him and can get crazy sometimes."

She looked up at him, bewilderment written on her face. "You are offering me a job?"

Sano smiled. "Well, I can't give it to you, but if you are interested, I'm sure that I could talk the Doc into it…"

Kaoru beamed. "That would be great, Misao-chan! You could have a place here in Kyoto, a job with a bit of pay, and you could look for Aoshi then."

Misao let the information sink in. She looked from Sanosuke, to Kaoru, to Kenshin and then back to Sanosuke. _'Who are these kind people? Why would they do this for me?' _"I…I would love to do that…but, would it be too much trouble? I'm not used to this much kindness…we are practically strangers…" She trailed off as she looked down at her lap.

Sano grinned. "Yeah, but I can see that our Jou-chan has taken a liking to you. And any friend of hers is a friend of mine." Kenshin just nodded in agreement. Misao was in awe.

Sano stood, cracking his neck from side to side. "Well, I need to get back to work. Are you coming?" He asked Misao.

She sat for a moment still, but stood smiling as she nodded. "Ok. I'll come." She turned to Kaoru smiling broadly. "Thank you so much, Kaoru-san. You and your friends have been life savers to me."

Kaoru smiled in return, shrugging. "It's ok, Misao-chan. Every one needs help along the way sometimes."

"See ya Kenshin. Jou-chan." Sano said as he turned and started walking. Misao waved as she followed and Kaoru waved after her. Her smile remained as she sat down, staring after the two for a bit.

"You are very kind, Kaoru."

She looked at Kenshin, who had his chin propped on his folded hands, elbows to the table. "What was that?"

"I said, you are very kind."

She smiled, a blush creeping over her cheeks at the compliment. "But you are too, Kenshin. You offered to help her as quick as I did."

He smiled. "I felt sorry for her situation. She's pretty young still. It must be hard for her to be so far from her original home, without one kind soul to offer her help."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, sighing as she stood. "I had better get to work. Do you want anything else, Kenshin?"

He thought a minute. _'Now if I said you, would she hit me?'_ He thought grinning to himself.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you are thinking, Himura-san, but I think you had better keep it to yourself." She warned, a smile playing on her lips.

He chuckled. "I think you're right about that."

"Just let me know if there is anymore food that I could bring you, ok?" She turned to go. "Kaoru?"

She stopped and met his eyes. They held the kindness that always melted her heart when she looked at him.

"I will help you and your sisters. Don't worry. We will think of something. I just wanted you to know that you are not alone in this."

Her eyes softened gratefully as she smiled. "Arigato Kenshin. From the bottom of my heart."

"Kei-kun, why won't you talk to her?" Yui asked softly. From the booth in the corner, she looked around to make sure that Kaoru wasn't watching.

Kei shook his head. "Yui, I just can't do it! I'm…I'm just too nervous. What if she laughs at me or something?" He hung his head; his dark locks hiding his eyes.

Yui stared at the top of his head, noting absently that his black hair had greenish highlights. Very interesting. Shaking her head, she grabbed him by the shoulder. "Kei-kun, Kaoru-san isn't like that. She is actually very nice. She wouldn't laugh at you for attempting to talk to her." Yui sounded a little desperate.

_'Drat! If I can't get Kaoru's attention away from Kenshin, I'll never be able to make my move!' _She sighed as she sat back, crossing her arms. "I thought you liked her?"

He looked sheepishly from beneath his bangs. "Well, I think she is so pretty, but pretty girls always scare me!"

Yui made a sour face. "You always talk to me!"

She crossed her arms and he held up his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to offended you, Yui! I mean, we are cousins after all…"

She sighed again as she placed her hand to her forehead. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Besides." He spoke up. "She is always with that red headed man. I thought that they were…well, you know?"

Yui raised her eyebrow. "Dating? I don't think so. Besides. She has never made a claim to that. So as far as I'm concerned, they are both fair game."


	19. Ch 18 Jealousy Part 1

**Chapter 18 Jealousy Part 1**

The remainder of January came and went quickly, the coldness of the winter slowly but surely beginning to melt into spring. Kaoru practiced her kenjutsu everyday, trying hard to maintain her skills while balancing work and her family and friends. She remained ever mindful of the dark shadow that was Takeda Kanryu, looming over her every move.

Kenshin came everyday to see her at the Akabeko and she felt her fondness for the man grow deeper everyday until it took root within her heart, refusing to let go.

Alongside this raw emotion was the concern. It was growing steadily within her as the days passed.

They had yet to think of how to rescue her sister and the more attached she became to Kenshin, the more she worried over the outcome. She only had to assassinate two other people that month, and fortunately, she had not run into Kenshin either time. However, each time she went out on the job, she was always terrified of seeing him in battle once again.

Kaoru sighed as she sat making a new dummy for Yahiko. He was a fast learner indeed, and could now break her dummies with ease. She smiled at him as she watched him practice, his face forwards, eyes beaming with steady determination. Her smile slowly turned to a frown as her thoughts wandered back to what worried her most. _'It's already February…we haven't thought of what to do about Tsubame…I've only got two months left…'_

She felt a presence behind her but relaxed when she realized it was Kenshin. She smiled as she felt his strong hands on her shoulders, massaging away her knots. She sighed, allowing him to ease her stiffness.

She hissed in pain when he hit a particularly big knot. "Owwww, it hurts…"

He smiled. "You sure are tense today, Kaoru. Are you ok?"

She smiled at him as he sat beside her, picking up some straw. He began to tie a dummy together. He had become quite good at making them, helping her often with it.

She shrugged, responding, "I guess I'm just worried about Tsubame, that's all."

He nodded in sympathy, sighing as he spoke. "Kaoru, have you ever just considered my approach? I mean, it's a little blatant, but I think it would be the most affective." She was about to speak, but he cut her off. "Let me handle the Juppongatana along with Sano. You could rescue your sister if all their attentions were on me."

Kaoru thought a moment before shaking her head. "I don't like the idea of putting you and Sanosuke in such danger…I mean, it's practically suicide."

Kenshin's eyes took on a darker gleam as he continued his work on the dummy. "Kaoru, I am very good at killing people. It's what I do. The Juppongatana may be strong, but so am I…"

Kaoru looked at him, noticing the inner conflict on his face. She stared sadly at him. She knew he didn't want to kill forever, and it was this desire that was beginning to take its toll upon his soul. She could see it, but what was more, she could feel it. She felt the same way, after all…

Smiling, she placed her hand upon his, drawing his attention to her. "I know Kenshin. And I thank you for your support. I just want more time to weigh all of our options, to see if there might be a better way, that's all. I haven't ruled out your method at all."

He nodded, a smile forming. He held up his dummy. "I'm done, where do you want it?"

She almost fell over. "How did you make it so fast? I have been making these day in and day out, and yet you come in and make them in half the time it takes me! Mou!" She complained as they stood. He just chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen, setting the dummy in the small cupboard that she opened for him.

"Yahiko, five more minutes then it's time to get back to work." Kaoru called out the door. "Come on, Kenshin, I'll get you seated." He nodded and followed her to the front. He sat down and looked at Kaoru expectantly.

She stared at him for a moment, their gazes locking. Her eyes narrowed. "Chicken!" She said triumphantly.

"Nope. Steak." Her victory was short lived as Kenshin contradicted her matter of factly.

Adopting a scowl, she stomped her foot slightly. "Ooh! And I was going to guess that one too! I got it right yesterday!"

Kaoru had taken up guessing what it was he was thinking. If she won, he gave her candy. If he won, she did likewise.

Kenshin chuckled. "I like this game." He held out his hand expectantly. Her scowl deepened as she pulled out some candy and reluctantly held it out to him.

She looked wistfully at the pocky. "That's my favorite flavor, too!" She whined as he took it. Kenshin laughed again. Snapping it in half, he handed some back to her. She blinked at him and he just smiled.

"Himura Kenshin? Parting with pocky?" She said in mock surprise as she grabbed it from him.

It was his turn to scowl at her. "I'm not that coldhearted, Kaoru!"

She laughed as she ate the pocky in one bite, responding around the mouthful of candy, "I know! I just like to tease you. It's not often that I can!" He laughed with her.

She turned to walk away, throwing over her shoulder, "I'll be back with tea."

She entered the kitchen, placing his order like usual and grabbed the drink. When she returned, she was surprised to find Megumi and Sano had sat down with him. She smiled brightly. "Hello you two! Out on a date?" She giggled.

"As a matter of fact, we are, Jou-chan, and we couldn't think of a better place to come." Sano spoke up. Megumi just blushed slightly, still getting used to her new relationship.

"Hello, Nee-chan. You look well today." Kaoru winked at Megumi, who just smiled and nodded. "What can I get you two lovebirds?" She asked.

"I'll have the octopus today." Sano said matter of factly.

Megumi stared wide-eyed. "Isn't that a bit expensive, Sano?" She questioned.

He grinned at her. "Well, yeah, I have been saving for this moment, you know. This is our official first date. Order whatever you'd like, I'm paying." Megumi continued to stare incredulously at him.

Kaoru put her hand to her mouth in another giggle. "That is so sweet Sano!" She said.

He sat back, adopting a cocky aire. "I know. That's why girls can't resist my charms."

Megumi snapped out of her daze and swatted him on the arm, Kenshin and Kaoru beginning to chuckle. "Sano!"

"Sagara Sanosuke! How dare you leave me behind!" Sano winced when he heard Misao screech as she entered the restaurant. Megumi shoved her hand in her mouth to stop from laughing outright.

A fuming Misao came to stand, hands on hips, in front of him, glaring. "You didn't tell me you were coming here! I haven't seen Kaoru-san in a while and would have liked to see her, you big lug!"

He snapped his attention to her quickly, irritation written all over his face. "Big lug? Is that so, itatchi?"

He smirked as she scowled, stomping her foot in agitation. "I am not a weasel! I don't even look like a weasel you Tori-Atama!"

"Weasel girl!"

"Tori-Atama!"

"Weasel girl! You're the weaseliest girl I've ever met!" He snickered.

Her hands clenched at her side. "At least I don't have hair that looks like I could dust with it! Tori-Atama!"

Kaoru grabbed her from behind as Megumi latched onto Sano's arms. "Cut it out you two!" Kaoru feigned upset, but was failing fast at keeping a straight face.

Megumi wasn't even trying anymore. Laughing outright, she said, "It's been like this ever since she began working with him. They are so much like siblings, it's scary!"

Kaoru finally allowed herself to laugh, squeezing her eyes shut in merriment. "I know! You would have thought that they have known each other their entire life! It's a match made in heaven! Hahahaha!" Both Sano and Misao glared daggers at the two.

Sano rounded on Kenshin when he heard muffled laughter. "You too Kenshin? And here I thought you understood me!" Sanosuke said exasperatingly.

Kenshin held up his hands in defense, trying to calm his friend. "Maa maa, Sano. I do understand you, but what Kaoru and Megumi-san say is true!"

The ex-gangster huffed as he folded his arms and sat back, head turned towards the side. Misao huffed as well, plopping herself beside Megumi.

Kaoru smiled broadly all around, her mirth dying slowly as she said, "My my, Misao-chan, you have quite the temper!" She winked at the younger girl, who broke out into a large grin as she nodded.

"Ok Megumi, Misao. What will it be?"

Misao perked up. "I want the soba noodles, Kaoru-san!"

Sano grumbled. "Who invited her to my date?"

She turned to glare at him. "First of all, if it were truly a date, you would be by yourselves, and second, I have money now, I can pay for myself, thank you!"

He continued to grumble as a smiling Megumi patted his arm. "Looks like you're stuck with this crazy family, Sano." She turned to Kaoru. "I will also try the octopus, seeing as he's buying." She cocked her head towards Sanosuke.

Kaoru smiled. "Tea for everyone today?" All heads nodded and she turned to get the beverages.

She returned a moment later balancing four cups on a tray, a steaming pot in her other hand. Her eyes narrowed. Yui was bending over the table towards Kenshin, like always, trying to chat with him.

She sighed. Yui had been doing this everyday for nearly three weeks now, and to tell the truth, Kaoru was getting fed up with it._ 'Doesn't she know that we're…'_ She let that thought trail off, not knowing exactly where it was going anyways. She straightened and pasted her smile to her face like always, walking up behind Yui.

Everyone was staring at the blond, wondering who she was, as she focused all her attentions on Kenshin. "Well, Kenshin, who are your friends? I don't think I've met them before!" She batted her lashes.

He gulped when he saw Kaoru standing there, slightly red faced in irritation. "Uh, Minna, this is Hooji-san." He introduced her. They nodded and smiled in return, acknowledging her.

"Excuse me, please." Kaoru butt in and moved around Yui, who stepped aside, a very fake smile in place.

"Why hello Kaoru-san! How are you today?"

_'Spare me!'_ Kaoru thought furiously. "Why, Yui-san! I am doing just fine! Yourself?"

Sano grabbed onto Megumi's arm, eyes never leaving the two girls. He whispered between clenched teeth. "Who is she? And is it me, or did the tension in the air suddenly get very thick?" He looked a bit worried.

Megumi whispered back, "I'm not sure who she is…but I feel it too."

Misao leaned in to the two. "I've seen her here before, but she always works other sections. She sure seems to have a thing for Kenshin though…" The trio nodded as they turned their heads to the red haired man. He was sweat dropping as he tuned into the girl's silent war, becoming more anxious by the second. Kaoru was being so syrupy sweet it was making his stomach turn slightly. Yui was being equally as sweet.

_'I hope they don't question me..I want to stay out of this one!'_

The other three leaned into him, Sano asking quietly, "Hey Kenshin, why does she seem so familiar with you? Calling you by your first name and all…is she a friend?" Kenshin sweat dropped even more, eyes widening as he realized Kaoru and Yui had turned their attentions to him as well.

Yui placed a hand on his arm. "Why yes, I would say that Ken-san and I are…friends…" She giggled.

Misao leaned to Megumi and Sano, whispering quietly. "I thought that everyone around her knew that Kenshin and Kaoru were…were…well, you know…" Sano and Megumi nodded.

_'KENSAN!'_ Kaoru had had enough of Yui. Grabbing onto Kenshin's arm and pulling him forcefully away from Yui, she bit out, "Don't you have your own section to go to Yui-san?"

Yui smiled, knowing Kaoru's jealousy was getting the best of her. "You're absolutely right, Kaoru-san. I had better get back to work." She turned to Kenshin and winked. "I'll talk to you later Ken-san!" And she skipped off, leaving behind a fuming Kaoru. All eyes turned to her, wide. Kaoru looked as if she were fighting an internal battle, her eyes shut, mouth a thin line.

"Kao-chan, are you alright?" Megumi ventured.

Kaoru opened her eyes, a smile beaming on her face. "Of course, Nee-chan! Why wouldn't I be? Yui-san certainly is a nice girl, isn't she?" She said with false sugariness, border lining with sarcasm. Eyes widened further as they visibly shrunk back from the seething girl.

Sano leaned into Megumi. "I'm scared…" He whispered. "She's scary when she's jealous…"

Kaoru's attention snapped to Sano, a menacing glare on her face. "What was that, Sanosuke?" She dared him.

He held up his hands, eyes wide. "Nothing, Jou-chan! Say, how's the octopus coming?" He tried to change the subject quickly.

She sighed. "I'll go check right now." She turned and left.

Misao immediately spoke up, glaring at Kenshin. "Ken-san? Kenshin! How can you let her call you that, in front of Kaoru no less?" She berated.

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like I can really stop her from calling me whatever she wants. I asked her to call me by my proper name two weeks ago. A lot of good that did."

It went silent for a time, all eyes on Kenshin. He began to feel the weight of their stares, becoming more uncomfortable by the minute under their scrutiny. "What?" He finally snapped.

All three sat back, mumbling, "Nothing."

Kaoru came back, setting the plates down in front of them. The situation at hand was momentarily forgotten as Sanosuke grinned.

"Wow! It looks so good Jou-chan!"

She couldn't help but smile at him. "And it should be. The cooks here are great. And they are all Tae-san's family recipes."

As every one dug into their food, Kaoru turned to go. She stopped momentarily to look at Kenshin, who had secretly grabbed a part of her kimono. He looked at her with pleading in his eyes. She stared for a moment, and then smiled broadly at him, silently conveying she wasn't angry with him. He smiled in relief, releasing her kimono and turning to eat.

When she entered the kitchen, Kaoru found Yui standing there, as if she was waiting for something.

Kaoru tried to brush passed her, but Yui spoke up. "Kaoru-san? Can I ask you a favor?"

Kaoru stopped and blinked at her. _'Like I would want to do something for you…'_ She though but held her tongue. "What is it Yui-san?"

Yui came closer. "Well, my cousin comes here quite often. His name is Matsuura Kei."

Kaoru nodded, recognizing his name. "I know of whom you speak. What about him?" Yui clasped her hands in front of her, adopting a look of earnest. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking to him for me? He is a really shy boy and doesn't have many friends…but I know how much he looks up to you and your kindness Kaoru-san. I would be most grateful if you would befriend him."

Kaoru blinked, letting the information sink in. Her face knitted in confusion. "You want me to…befriend him?" She was a bit confused.

"Yes. He sees how you always have friends surrounding you and I know he wishes to be a part of something like that too." Yui said dramatically, bringing her hand to her heart.

Kaoru stared at her for a time, trying to decide something. _'What is she up to? Yui? Doing something nice for someone else without getting something out of it for herself? I highly doubt it...but she does look sincere…'_

Kaoru sighed. She didn't particularly like the blond, but she didn't really dislike her either. "Alright, Yui-san. I really wouldn't mind talking to him. But I can't guarantee he will become a close friend or anything. I mean, you can't just expect that of someone."

Yui nodded in excitement. "So you will do it? Oh thank you Kaoru-san! He is here right now! You want to say hello?"

Kaoru sighed again. "Ok, that would be fine."

Yui grabbed her hand, turning to lead her to Kei. She snickered silently to herself. _'You are so gullible Kaoru-san!'_ Although it was true that Kei admired Kaoru from afar, he had never thought to talk to her.

Kei turned to see Yui leading Kaoru behind her. They were headed his way. His eyes widened as his heart sped up. _'What is she doing? Why is she bringing her here?'_ He thought frantically.

Yui smiled at him as she and Kaoru came to a stop at his table. "Kei-kun, this is Kaoru-san. Kaoru-san, my cousin Kei."

Kaoru bowed slightly in respect. "Nice to meet you Kei-kun. I have seen you many times here, but have never had the opportunity to say hello."

He blinked, staring at her. He tried to say hello. In fact, he tried to say anything, but found his mouth was completely dry. Yui's finger began tapping on the table in impatience and Kaoru felt a laugh bubble within her.

Yui spoke up, irritation on the edges of her voice. "Kei-kun? Aren't you going to say hello?" He jolted slightly, quickly taking a sip of his water.

Smiling in embarrassment, he nodded Kaoru. "Sorry. It's very nice to meet you as well, Kaoru-san. Please, would you like to sit for a bit?"

Yui smiled in excitement as she pushed Kaoru to the seat, making her sit down. Kaoru looked wide-eyed at her a moment, wanting to say no. But then she looked at Kei's kind and expectant face and just couldn't.

She smiled. "Ok, I can for a bit, but then I really must get back to work."

Yui backed away from the table, turning to go. She threw over her shoulder. "Don't worry Kaoru-san, I will cover for you for a bit."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. _'I knew it. She wants to get my attentions away from Kenshin! Of all the nerve…'_ She was ready to get up and pounce on Yui, but heard a soft hello from in front of her.

"Hello? Kaoru-san? Are you alright?"

She blinked and then smiled sheepishly at him. "Forgive me for my rudeness Kei-kun. I have a lot on my mind right now."

He shook his head, smiling warmly. "It's ok, I understand. So where are you from, Kaoru-san?" He placed his hands under his chin, elbows on the table.

She stared at him a moment. _'He's a pretty good-looking boy…'_ She thought absently to herself as she looked closer at his oddly colored eyes. They were sort of green, more like aqua marine.

Shaking her head slightly to clear those thoughts, she responded, "I'm from Hokkaido. I moved her ten years ago with my family. I now work here and study kenjutsu in my spare time."

He smiled at her, awe in his voice as he responded, "Wow, kenjutsu, huh? That's impressive. I don't know many women who study it. In fact, I don't know any!" He chuckled. It was a pleasant sound and she found herself chuckling with him.

She allowed a slight blush to come to her face. "Well, I'm not your average woman, I guess you could say…"

His eyes were boring into hers, and she found herself fidgeting. "No, I didn't think you would be just an average woman, Kaoru-san." He answered in a lower voice.

She stared at him, trying to interpret the meaning behind his tone. _'Didn't Yui say he was shy? He doesn't seem shy to me…'_

Yui was having a great time making Kenshin squirm. She placed her hand on his arm and smiled broadly as he tensed under her touch. "Why Ken-san, you seem tense? I could help you with that you know…" She purred.

Sano, Megumi and Misao sat across from the two, sick fascination written all over their features.

Sano leaned to Megumi and Misao leaned in to hear them. "Doesn't she realize that there are other people present? Who are trying to eat?" He said the last part a bit louder so Yui could hear. She looked their way, winking.

Kenshin wriggled from her grasp, turning his head to look passed Yui. "So where is Kaoru?" He questioned.

"Oh, her? She came to me a bit ago and asked me to cover for her. I think that's her over there." She pointed. Kenshin turned to see Kaoru and Kei talking amiably. Yui sneered inwardly._ 'That's right, Ken-san, take a good look.'_

The other three strained their heads to see what was going on, all eyes widening when they saw Kaoru.

Sano sat back. "What's Jou-chan doing over there talking to that guy? Has she abandoned us for new friends or something?" He said half jokingly. Megumi elbowed him hard and indicated to Kenshin, who had turned back around. He had no detectable emotion whatsoever on his face as he continued to pick at his food. However, his aura was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. All three sweat dropped as they felt his resentment coming in silent waves.

Yui giggled to herself, placing her hand once again on Kenshin's arm, saying, "Don't worry about them, Ken-san. I'm sure she will come back soon."

He closed his eyes, trying hard to control his emotions. Standing abruptly, he shrugged out of her grasp and turned to leave the restaurant.

Sano, Megumi and Misao watched him go, Sano speaking up when the Hitokiri was farther away. "And I thought Kaoru was scary when she was jealous." All three sweat dropped and nodded in unison.

Megumi turned a disapproving look upon Yui. "I don't know what you are up to, but I would advise against it!"

Yui shrugged as she smiled. "As far as I'm concerned, Ken-san is fair game." She turned on heel and left, the three staring after her in disgust.

"That is so rude! Everyone knows that they are…they are…" Misao trailed off once again. The trio looked at one another.

"Just what are they?" She asked out loud. They shook their heads in wonder.

Kaoru looked up as she noticed Kenshin stalking to the entrance, a confused look upon her face. "Kenshin? Leaving so soon?" She called to him.

He stopped, turning his head to her. "I just remembered some business that I have to take care of." He said rather coldly.

She blinked in surprise at his tone, but nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then…" He turned and left, leaving her to stare after him in puzzlement.

She shook her head. "I wonder what that was all about?" She said aloud to herself.

Kei smiled. "Well, Kaoru-san, I'm sure that I shouldn't keep you any longer from your work. It was great getting to know you. We should talk more often."

She smiled in return nodding her head. "I would like that, Kei-kun."

She had taken an instant liking to the boy. He was a year younger than her and very nice. He was easy to talk to and had a good sense of humor. Kei was the son of a wealthy family in town and was going to school to study politics. He was evidently very talented at the Erhu, a Japanese instrument very similar to the violin. He had insisted upon playing for her sometime and she had smiled in agreement.

_'I bet Kenshin would like him.'_ She smiled to herself, but it faltered when she remembered how he had spoken to her.

_'He seemed upset. Even though he didn't show it on his face, his aura practically hit me over the head as he walked by…I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow…'_ She thought as she waved goodbye to Kei.

She was deep in thought when she returned to the table, sitting across from her companions. All eyes were on her. Feeling their stares, she looked up. "What?"

The three shrugged and continued eating, leaving Kaoru alone to contemplate Kenshin's odd behavior.


	20. Ch 19 Jealousy Part 11

**Chapter 19 Jealousy Part 2**

Kaoru sat stirring the miso soup absently, many thoughts weighing on her mind. The entire week, Kenshin had been acting funny, but he wouldn't tell her anything. He simply smiled and shook his head when she asked if there was anything wrong. She knew he was lying and was beginning to get frustrated. Megumi, Sano nor Misao would say anything, simply stating that this was between her and Kenshin.

_'Ugh! Whatever THAT means! Come on! Somebody help me out here!' _She thought in exasperation. She stopped stirring and ladled some of the steaming liquid into a bowl. Placing it on a tray, she exited the kitchen, stopping to set it on Kei's table.

He smiled at her. "Thank you Kaoru-san!" She nodded.

He had come everyday since they first spoke, always requesting her specially. She sighed. It was kind of a pain having to constantly make her way across the restaurant to this section just to serve one person. But she didn't mind it that much. Kei always had something interesting to talk about.

"Did you know that one day, we will be able to travel to the moon, Kaoru-san?" Kei broke her thoughts.

She blinked at him, and then laughed. "Tsuki, huh? I would like to see that in my lifetime! How on earth could we get there?" She contemplated. Kei was very interested in science and always had random little facts to share.

He smiled. "Something called technology. We are advancing very quickly with it. As you may know, we already are already developing the steam engine. It will travel great distances and carry many people. So who's to say that we couldn't build something to take us to the moon?"

She just smiled, shaking her head. "I guess. I will be back in a bit with your food, ok? Sit tight." He nodded and watched her leave.

She went straight to Kenshin's table, seating herself across from him. He smiled at her, but said nothing. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he didn't.

She sighed, finally speaking. "Kenshin. What is the matter?" He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "And don't tell me nothing. I'm tired of dancing around this."

He snapped his mouth shut as he blinked at her. She waited patiently, but he stayed silent. She felt irritation twinge at her stomach, her temper rising. "Won't you tell me?" She looked at him.

He continued to stare. Her temper finally snapped.

She slammed her hand down on the table, rising as she did so. "Well alright, then! If that's how it's going to be, I will just leave then. I know when I'm not welcome." She huffed and turned on heel, stalking away.

Kenshin looked after her, a sad expression on his face. _'What am I supposed to say? I don't want you talking to the Kei guy anymore? That would only anger her further…' _He sighed to himself.

To say he was jealous of the other man was an understatement. Kaoru's attentions were not all focused on him anymore. She spent a good amount of time speaking with Kei now and he felt their closeness coming apart. He didn't like that feeling one bit. He picked at his plate, thinking, _'When did I become such a resentful man?'_

He shook his head, berating himself. _'No Kenshin, the question you should really be asking yourself is when did you come to view Kaoru as your own? When did you first realize that you picture yourself by her side for the rest of your life? That you couldn't live without her now? That you don't want to?'_ He stared at his plate.

_'You love her.'_

His eyes widened as he came to this realization. He had known he had developed feelings for her, but this concept shocked him. The thought of her lavishing attention on another man made his stomach flip flop. Why hadn't he realized this earlier? _'Because you were in denial. You wanted to be able to love her, but have been holding back. You couldn't get this close…but it's too late now…'_

He let his head drop into his hands. _'What do I say to her? What can I say? I know she cares for me, but what if it's not the same way?'_ Kenshin thought dejectedly. _'I should just talk to her. I can't keep avoiding her questions.'_

He looked over to see Tae heading his way. She stopped at his table, refilling his tea. "How are you today, Himura-san?" She asked kindly.

He returned her smile. "I am doing just fine." Absently, he looked over her shoulder, searching in his eyes.

She smiled knowingly. "Kaoru-chan is helping Kei-kun out right now. She should be back in a moment."

He nodded, trying his best to smile as she walked away. After she had gone, he turned around fully to view Kaoru and Kei talking. She was smiling, and…his eyes narrowed. _'Is she blushing?'_ He thought, the jealousy returning full force.

He huffed and turned back around, taking a long forceful draught of his tea. He downed the whole thing in one gulp, bringing it down to the table a little harder than he meant to. The bottom broke. He stared sheepishly at the ruined cup, bringing his hand to his forehead. _'Get a grip, Kenshin! She is just talking to him. You are acting like a child!'_

Kaoru returned a moment later, gawking at the glass he was holding.

Kenshin looked guiltily at her, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Um, I'm sorry, Kaoru. I-"

She cut him off as she reached and removed is hand, looking at it in concern. "Kenshin! Why are you holding onto this thing? It's broken and the glass could cut your hand, silly." She berated.

He blinked in surprise. He had been expecting her to be ticked off at him for breaking it. He smiled, warmth flooding him as she took her apron and gently wiped the pinprick of blood that was coming from a small cut.

She looked at him. "Do you need it wrapped? Does it hurt?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "No, I am just fine Kaoru."

She sighed, letting his hand go. "Kenshin…I don't know what's gotten into you…but…" She trailed off. "But what ever it is that I did, I am sorry for…if only you would tell me, then I could fix it…"

He looked at her, feeling a pang of guilt for the coldness he had shown her the passed week. "Kaoru, it's not you, it's-"

"Ken-san! How are you today?" He was rudely cut off by Yui, who some how scooted in between Kaoru and himself. He and Kaoru sighed in exasperation at the same time. Kenshin was about to respond when Kei came to the table, smiling broadly. "Well you must be Himura Kenshin. Kaoru has the nicest things to say about you!" He held his hand out to Kenshin. "I am Matsuura Kei. Pleased to meet you."

Kenshin wanted to stand up and leave, but he retained his manners. Smiling, he caught Kei's hand in a very strong grip. "Nice to meet you Kei-san. Funny, Kaoru hasn't mentioned your name to me."

Kenshin's stare bore into Kei, who began to feel quite uncomfortable. The tension in the air was thick, all four feeling it clearly. Kenshin continued his scrutiny of Kei, silently challenging him. Kei turned his head away, unable to meet his gaze anymore. _'His eyes! It's like they are looking into my very soul!'_ He shuddered inwardly.

Taking his hand back politely, he laughed nervously to Kaoru. "Say, Kaoru-san, I was wondering if tonight after your shift is over that I might serenade you a bit with my Erhu. I promised that I would."

Kenshin jolted inwardly. _'Serenade? Ok, this is going too far…'_

He wanted to stand up and grab Kaoru by the hand, taking her away from all this so they could talk alone, but was horrified when she answered, "That would be lovely, Kei-kun."

He jolted again. _'LOVELY? Kei-KUN?"_

Kaoru turned smiling to Kenshin. "Isn't that nice of him? I hear he is very talented."

"That sounds great." Kenshin bit out from clenched teeth.

Kaoru looked at him curiously._ 'What is his deal?'_

"Why don't you come to my table and we will discuss this Kaoru-san?" Kei latched onto her arm and began leading her away.

She looked over her shoulder at Kenshin. Yui was sitting next to him now, chattering. _'And here I thought we were going to get things straightened out, too.'_ She thought sourly. Her eyes narrowed as she spun around, sick of watching Yui fawn over Kenshin. _'If that's the way he wants it, then fine!'_ She thought as she followed Kei.

Kenshin tried to strain his head around Yui to watch Kaoru go. He was seething inwardly. _'If that's the way it's going to be, then fine! I'll just not think about it anymore.'_ He thought in irritation. He slumped, resting his head on one hand, elbow to the table, listening in boredom to Yui's relentless chattering.

Kaoru sighed as she stirred the soup, a faraway look in her eyes. Yahiko looked at her curiously. She had been moping for a good portion of the day.

"Hey Busu, what's your problem anyway?" He taunted.

Her eyes narrowed. "Not now brat. I'm in a foul mood, and if you don't want to be on the receiving end of it, I would steer clear."

He shut up for a moment, and then asked, "So why haven't you and Kenshin been talking lately?"

She looked at him, a little surprised by his observations. "What do you mean? We have been talking just fine."

Yahiko shook his head knowingly. "Look, just because I'm ten doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Could have fooled me." She cut in dryly.

Yahiko clenched his fists. "Just listen! I just noticed you talking to that Kei guy a lot, that's all. I was wondering if you had a fight with Kenshin or something."

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Yahiko countered.

She stopped stirring the soup momentarily, bringing her finger to her lips in contemplation. "To tell the truth, I really don't know. Kenshin has been a little distant for some reason. And he won't tell me."

Yahiko nodded in understanding. They were silent for a while. Yahiko suddenly grinned, narrowing his eyes as a thought popped into his head. "Maybe he's jealous."

Kaoru's attention immediately snapped to the ten-year-old, surprise on her face. "Jealous?" She said slowly. She really hadn't thought of that. She shook her head. "No, that can't be. Kenshin doesn't get like that." She said a little bitterly.

He never tried to chase Yui off and it made Kaoru so defensive she wanted to scream. It was very difficult to conceal those emotions. But Kenshin didn't seem jealous at all…she thought a bit more about it.

"Are you sure Kaoru? I mean, he is the Hitokiri Battosai. I'm sure that just because you can't see it on his face doesn't mean it's not there." Yahiko broke in. "He must be very good at hiding emotions…"

_'Yes, but so am I …and trying not to act jealous has proven much more difficult than I imagined.'_ She thought.

Yahiko shrugged, getting back to his work. "Well, it's just an idea. I mean, I don't see why he would be acting strange otherwise, unless he had something else to hide from you."

She stared after him as he exited the kitchen. "What would a ten year old know about these matters?" She asked aloud in a quiet voice.

_'But still, what if he's right? What if Kenshin is jealous?'_

"Are you sure it's ok to go early, Tae-san?" Kaoru asked.

Tae smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's fine, Kaoru-chan. It's really not to busy tonight and I already let Yui-chan go." Kaoru nodded gratefully. She looked around the restaurant a last time before exiting with Kei.

She hadn't seen Kenshin for the remainder of the day. She felt sadness well within her, but shoved it aside. _'He is the one not talking to you, Kaoru.'_ She thought.

"How about we go to the lake edge and I will play for you there? We can get a good view of the sunset from there, too." Kei spoke up.

She looked at him, nodding absently. _'Where did Kenshin go today?' _She kicked herself mentally. _'Stop this and just enjoy Kei-kun's music, ok?'_

They came to the lake and sat down under a sakura tree. Kaoru looked up at it. It was still winter despite the warmth that was beginning to grow, and had not bloomed yet. It looked dead on the outside, but Kaoru knew that inside, it was thriving.

She smiled as she touched the trunk softly. 'I used to be like this tree, dead on the outside it seemed. But now…things are different.' Kenshin's image came to here mind and she found herself smiling broadly. When had he become so important to her? She felt alive and free when she was near him.

_'When did I first realize that I loved him?' _This wasn't the first time she had asked herself of this.

Megumi's words rang in her mind._ "Love usually isn't realized until you are so far in, you can't remember what it was like to be without it."_

_'How true those words are, Nee-chan.'_ She thought with a smile.

"Are you ready, Kaoru-san?" Her attention was drawn to the boy, who stood in front of her, instrument at the ready. The sun was setting quickly, taking the daylight with it. She smiled as she nodded, absently noticing the sun reflecting the green highlights in his hair.

She sighed as he began, a sweet and hypnotic melody that soon had her very relaxed. She stared at the beauty of the sunset, remembering her first contact with Kenshin.

_'It was a sunset similar to this one…'_ She smiled, a blush rising unbidden to her cheeks. Kei was amazing. His playing captured her so much that she didn't even feel the short gust of wind as it chilled her.

"Ken-san! It's freezing!" Her attention was quickly drawn to the faint voice of Yui. She bolted up, looking closer at a couple walking a short distance away. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized Yui, who had latched herself onto Kenshin's arm. He didn't even seem fazed by it, staring to the side without any emotion on his face. Kei played on, unaware of Kaoru's rapid change in mood. She was seething.

Red faced, she stood, ready to yell something to them. She froze in her tracks as she watched Yui stop Kenshin, forcing him to look at her.

"Mou! Ken-san, you haven't said anything to me all night!" He just stared at her. She smiled playfully. "Maybe you just need some persuasion."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Yui swiftly brought her lips to his. Kenshin's eyes snapped open wide as he registered what was going on. He was about to push away when he heard a sob in front of them. He felt his heart stop as he looked up to find Kaoru standing not too far away.

His heart clenched at the look on Kaoru's face. She looked as if she was going to start crying. Kei had stopped playing to see what was going on and was staring at his cousin as she locked lips with Kenshin. Letting out another sob, Kaoru buried her head in her hands, turning on heel and running away.

Kenshin shoved away from Yui as he called after her. "Kaoru! Wait!"

He tried to run after her, but Yui held fast to his arm. "Ken-san, why don't you just stay here with me?"

He jerked roughly from her, his anger showing itself full force now. He reeled on her and she shrunk back. "You are truly ignorant, aren't you? Don't you get it Hooji-san? I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way! I thought you would get it from my aloofness, but I guess I just have to be blunt!"

Tears pricked her eyes. "But, I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." He took off in Kaoru's direction, leaving Yui staring sadly after him.

Kei shook his head. "I told you, Yui. Everyone around here knows that they are together."

He turned to go, stopping to say a last thought. "Even if they haven't come out and said it."

Kaoru ran, not caring about her tears as they whipped off her face, the chill of the night catching up with her. She was angry. She was envious. And she was sad. But most of all, she was hurt.

_'How could he? Right in front of me? It's like he just took my feelings and stepped all over them without a care! I'm so stupid. How could I be so stupid?'_ She thought bitterly.

_'All this time I have been worried about being hurt because of Kanryu, when instead I'm hurt because of a broken heart!'_ She felt the salty tears come on full force with those thoughts.

All at once, someone jumped in front of her. She would have run into them had she not felt their presence first. She skidded to a halt, eyes widening. There stood Kenshin, sorrow playing about his eyes. She wanted to bolt, to run and not have to face this humiliation. She was crying like a baby because she had witnessed him kissing another woman. What would he be thinking?

"Kaoru…" He started softly.

Normally the sound of his voice calmed her, made her happy. But the calmness in his voice caused something to snap within her. Kaoru felt burning anger rise quickly, and he evidently felt it too, as he took a cautious step back, speaking. "I don't know what you thought was going on but-"

She cut him off quickly. "Going on? What was going on? I have been trying for a week now to figure out what was going on! And now I've seen it first hand! You didn't even have the decency to tell me! You had to show me, didn't you?" She bellowed, her voice raised. He winced at the decibel she was reaching, never before experiencing her temper first hand. She turned on heel, marching away.

Kenshin made a move to follow, but she turned her head and spat, "Don't follow me! I have nothing more to say to you Himura-san!"

His eyes narrowed at her stubbornness. "Oh no, we still have plenty to talk about." He ran forward, scooping her up unceremoniously and leaping effortlessly to the rooftops.

She let out an indignant squeal as she protested, "Put me down! What are you doing? Where are we going?" She tried to kick a bit, but failed miserably as he had a very strong grip on her.

"Somewhere that we can talk privately, without the whole of Japan breathing down our backs." He answered coolly.

She stopped struggling as he bound fluidly from rooftop to rooftop. She let the tears fall, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the pangs of hurt and humiliation jolting through her. She saw in her mind Yui pressing her lips to his and she wanted to wretch. It made her sick to her stomach with resentment.

When Kenshin came to a halt, they were in front of his house. She struggled anew, trying to get out of his iron hold. But he refused to loosen. Sliding the shoji door open with his foot, he stepped inside, closing it behind them. She struggled more and he finally put her down as he went to light his candles.

Kaoru thought about bolting, but remained where she was, arms at her sides, head bowed as the tears continued their way in rivulets down her face. When his house was sufficiently lit, he turned to her.

They stayed in silence for a bit, the only sound was Kaoru's sniffs as she cried. Kenshin felt the raw pain tear at his heart as he watched her cry. He knew he had truly hurt her. He reached a hand for her, but she jerked away, finally bringing her face to meet his.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Why? I don't understand."

He winced at the anger in her voice. "Kaoru, it's not what you think." He said quietly.

She was in his face, retorting, "Not what I think? Then pray tell, what is it then, Himura-san?" She bit out with sarcasm.

He felt a twinge of anger ignite within him at the name. "Hooji-san followed me this evening, and she wouldn't leave me alone!" He said defensively.

Sparks flared in her eyes as she continued her outrage. "Oh, it's Hooji-san, now is it? When I'm not around, it's probably Yui-_sama_ or something sickening like that!" She said thickly.

Kenshin's irritation flared, his temper rising steadily at the accusations. "What! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Ken-_san!_" She smirked.

Kenshin clenched his fist at his sides, saying, "Look, Kaoru, I told you that I don't even know how she learned my name! And that name, well she just thought that one up, I guess!" He was steadily raising his voice to match hers.

Kaoru scowled. "Well, I bet you love being fawned over by all sorts of women, don't you? You have never even once tried to stop her from calling you that!" She accused.

"Yes, actually, I have! About two weeks ago, in fact, but the damned woman wouldn't listen! And who are you to talk about being fawned over! What about Kei?"

Kaoru blinked in surprise for a moment, but her scowl returned as she retorted, "What about Kei-kun? He's just a boy who I talk to occasionally!"

Kenshin snorted. "Oh, yeah, and don't forget, a boy who _serenades_ you occasionally!" He said bitterly.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she let out an indignant huff. "Well, being serenaded by someone is one thing! But being kissed by someone else is another story!" She put her hands on her hips, daring him to get out of that one.

He was not deterred as he shot back, "Let's not forget that SHE kissed ME!"

Slowly, Kenshin was moving in on her. As they fought, Kaoru was backing up one step at a time.

Her eyes narrowed as she threw out, "Well, Himura-san, it looked like you were enjoying yourself! It's not like you were in a hurry to stop her or anything!"

Kenshin laughed incredulously. "Well, I'm sure that you didn't stop long enough to see me shoving her away from me, now did you?"

Kaoru felt her back touch the wall behind her as she stepped back again, hostility shining in her eyes. "No! I couldn't stomach the sight any longer, so I turned away!"

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn..!" Kenshin continued.

Kaoru's eyes burned with tears as she brought her face closer to his, gritting her teeth. "I wasn't the one being stubborn enough NOT to tell me that you were interested in someone _else_!"

"I am only interested in one woman Kaoru, and that's _you_!" He brought his hands flat to the wall on either side of her, pinning her in place. Kaoru's eyes shot open as Kenshin crashed into her, pressing his lips forcefully onto her own. Her head hit the wall softly as he pressed himself to her.

After a brief moment, he pulled away, breathing heavily as he spoke quietly. "I thought everyone around there knew that we were…" He trailed off.

Kaoru fought hard to calm her rapidly beating heart, her breath labored as well. "Thought that we were…what, Kenshin?"

They stood there in silence, breathing heavily. Kaoru shook her head slowly, moving one of Kenshin's arms aside. He stepped away, looking at her sadly.

_'He's never going to say anything, is he?'_ She turned towards the door, but rounded again when Kenshin caught her arm. He pulled her forcefully to him once again, covering her mouth with his own. This time, her surprise dissipated quickly as she gave in to him, melting into his embrace. She began to feel herself respond to him, but was disappointed when he pulled away again, sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

Her mouth formed a thin line as she stared at him. "Don't be. I'm not."

He looked quickly to her, surprise clear in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Kaoru launched herself upon him, kissing him with as much passion as she could give. Kenshin wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, responding in kind.

When they broke apart again, Kaoru spoke through her breath. "I just can't deny this anymore, Kenshin."

He looked into her eyes, feeling a twinge of hope in his heart. "Deny what, Kaoru?" He said, his voice husky.

She looked deeply into his eyes, and his widened in surprise at the amount of emotion she was conveying in them. The love shone brilliantly, coming to surface above all else.

_'It couldn't be…'_ He thought as his heart beat faster.

Kaoru sucked in her breath, searching for the courage she needed. It came easier than expected. "I'm in love with you Kenshin. I always have been. And I always will be." She smiled warmly at him.

Kenshin felt his heart stop, his mouth going dry as the most beautiful words he had ever heard echoed through his very soul.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You…love me?" He found his voice, though it was nearly inaudible.

She wanted to laugh out loud. She suddenly felt light, like she could fly, a great weight lifting off of her as she nodded. "Yes! I, Kamiya Kaoru, love you, Himura Kenshin!" She said out loud to herself, loving the sound of those words as they rolled freely from her. It was as if she was realizing these things for the first time, and the joy she was feeling was indescribable. Kenshin was in shock, to say the least.

She smiled at him, bringing her hand to his cheek. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her, the incredulity still on his face. "I…it's just, I have never heard those words before. Not from anyone…" He trailed off and her heart clenched, seeing his insecurity.

For the first time, she brought his face to meet hers, smiling in reassurance. "Kenshin, I understand your doubts. But I want you to know that I mean those words. From the bottom of my heart. You may doubt me, but for the first time in a long time, perhaps in my whole life, I am completely sure of my feelings."

Kenshin stared at her, taking in her beauty, feeling a lump form in his throat. He felt tears prick his eyes and he drew her close in a tight embrace. "Kaoru…I don't deserve something like that from you…" His voice was sad as he whispered in her ear.

She felt a jolt go through her. _'Didn't deserve this?' _She clung tighter to him, feeling her own tears start a new. "Why, Kenshin?" She already knew the answer.

He pushed back from her slightly to look her in the face. "Because of my sins, Kaoru."

She felt a spark of annoyance within her, but snuffed it out quickly. It would do no good to shake him, yelling that she did the same thing. Kaoru put both hands to his cheek, one of her thumbs moving along his scar. "We all have sins, Kenshin. Don't think that yours are any worse than mine."

He looked a bit confused and tried to speak, but she cut him off with another kiss. His eyes closed as he allowed her to kiss him deeply, responding in kind.

Pulling away, Kaoru spoke, her voice heavy with desire. "Kenshin, I have known your sins from the beginning. They haven't stopped me from loving you."

He closed his eyes again as he kissed her once more, this time moving his hands along her back. They stopped before they went to far. He was unsure of what it was she wanted…He felt a jolt go through him as he felt her force herself closer to him, if it were possible. She was trailing her hands along his back, each kiss more passionate than the last.

His eyes snapped open as she brought her hands to the ties on his hakama, untying it in one swift pull. Loosening it, she un-tucked his haori and slid it over his shoulders, watching as it fell to the floor. She kissed him again and he found himself reaching around her back, finding the knot on her obi to untie it. He became impatient, as the knot wouldn't come undone.

She smiled into his mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. "Do you know what you are doing?" She teased softly.

He smiled in response. "Nope."

She laughed outright as she helped him; her obi making it's way to the floor beside his haori. Kenshin stopped and stared her in the eyes, searching their depths. He brought his hand to her cheek affectionately as he spoke. "Do you want this?" The simplicity and openness of his question stirred her heart.

_'I don't know of any man who would ask that if they were in this situation. But Kenshin is different…'_ She thought.

Bringing her hands to rest on his cheeks as well, she smiled lovingly. "Yes, Kenshin." That was all he needed as he brought his mouth to hers, sending fiery chills down her spine. He pushed her kimono to the floor as she finished undressing him. Slowly, Kenshin lowered them to the mat on the floor.

_'When did we get to his room?'_ Kaoru thought absently as she trailed kisses down Kenshin's neck. He brought her eyes to his, emotion swirling in their depths. She gasped as she looked at them. They were nearly lavender, hardly any amber within them. She smiled through hooded eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

"I love you Kaoru." He answered, his voice raw with emotion. Her eyes widened as she took in his words. She hadn't expected him to say them to her so soon…she hugged him close, feeling the beat of his heart as it raced in time with her own.

_'I love you more than you will ever know, Kenshin. You have brought me to life when I was all but dead inside. I feel freer than I ever have. And this is a freedom that Kanryu can never touch. I have another reason to live... A better one.'_

It was her last thought as she gave her self over, mind, body and soul, to the man she loved.


	21. Ch 20 Kenshin's New Mission Part 1

**Chapter 20 Kenshin's New Mission part 1**

Kaoru awoke, a pleasant feeling within her. She opened her eyes when she felt a finger trailing her cheek. She smiled slowly as her gaze met Kenshin's, whose face was just inches from her own. "Hi." She said softly. His smiled widened as he continued to stroke her face softly.

"Hi." He responded.

She closed her eyes as she yawned, stretching her body. Her actions were met with a poke in the ribs. She squeaked and curled her arms to her body, glaring playfully at Kenshin. "Oh no! No more tickling!"

He laughed as she scooted closer, wrapping herself around him. She sighed in contentment as she nuzzled her head under his chin. They lay in companionable silence for a time, content with the warmth emanating from their bodies.

"What time is it?" Kaoru spoke up.

"About three am." Kenshin answered.

She groaned as she tried to scoot closer to his warmth. "It's still early." She whined.

He chuckled. "We could give it another go."

He joked as she slapped his chest playfully, saying, "Mou! Aren't you still tired from earlier? I am!"

He laughed harder. "Tired or not, that sure didn't stop you an hour ago!"

Her face reddened as she laughed with him. "Oh shut up, will you."

"So what next?" Kenshin asked into the air.

Kaoru sat up on one elbow, looking at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I mean, what does this make us?"

Kaoru stared at him. She hadn't thought about that. Shrugging as well, she answered, "I don't know…I guess we could just say that we are dating now, right? I mean, if that's what you want…"

He smiled as he turned and grabbed her, rolling her so she was on top of him. "Well, if that's what you want, Kaoru-sama."

She laughed at the honorific that he tacked onto her name. "That's right boy! You know your place, don't you?"

He rolled again, bringing her underneath him as he pinned her. Her breath hitched and her heart sped up at their close proximity. He breathed into her ear. "Yeah, and it seems that it's right here." He kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine, the now familiar warmth spreading throughout her.

She snapped her eyes open as she struggled to push him off of her. "No! Not again! I don't think I can handle it! Your stamina is way higher than mine." She said in exasperation.

He chuckled, adopting a cocky air. "Yes, I am powerful in many ways, my lady." He said flirtatiously and she blushed at his inclination, still struggling to get him off of her. "I can't believe that you are still self-conscious about the things I say!" He said as he laughed at her plight. He finally gave in and rolled onto his back, allowing her to sit up.

She feigned irritation, crossing her arms as she spoke. "I told you. I will get you to blush one day, so you know how I feel."

He just chuckled. "Whatever you say, my lady. Whatever you say." They smiled at each other and Kaoru settled back down against him. He began to absently play with her hair, running his fingers through the silky locks.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "Kaoru? I need to say this, so please don't take this the wrong way, ok?"

She sat still for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok, Kenshin. Say it."

He sighed. "I'm still wary of us together in public. I mean, after what happened that one night, who knows what kind of men will try to use you to get to me…"

She smiled in understanding, sitting up fully now, looking at him. "I understand your fears Kenshin." _'I have the same fear…'_ She thought to herself. She didn't know who was watching her anymore. Ever since Shishio was killed, she didn't think Kanryu had sent anyone else. But she could be wrong.

She gave him a determined look, saying, "Don't worry about me Kenshin. I can protect myself. I only had a hard time that night because I was sick the day before and my body hadn't healed properly."

He stared at her, doubt fringing his eyes. "I know you are strong, both in mind and in body. But some men are ruthless. They won't hesitate to kill women or children." He looked worried.

She sighed, a thought coming to her. "How about this. If I feel like I am sick, or I am not able to defend myself, then I will let you walk me home at night. To make sure that no one will ambush me. Otherwise, I can run pretty fast, so I can outrun enemies just fine." She offered.

He still looked uncertain and she brought her face closer to his, smiling softly. "I know you are concerned for my safety, and it warms my heart. But I love you. And I'll be damned if I let the world, or a few nasty men, get in the way of that." She stared at him with resolve. "We can't live our whole lives in fear of what we might loose. What kind of life would that be?" She said soothingly.

Kenshin looked at her, awe reflecting in his eyes at the wisdom and steadfastness of her words. "Ok, Kaoru. I trust you." She smiled as he sat up to stretch his arms to the sky. He stood and Kaoru turned her head, a blush creeping to her face.

Kenshin laughed when he saw her turn, his cockiness returning. "I know. It's ok to have to look away. I'm just too much man to handle, aren't I?" He teased.

She huffed but remained the way she was, head away from him. "Look, I have never seen a naked man before last night. I'm still…adjusting…"

She trailed off as he laughed again. "I understand. But, I'll have you know, it was my first time, too."

She whipped her head to him, disbelief written across her face, all embarrassment momentarily forgotten. "It was not! How did you know what you were doing then?" She asked, truly curious.

He shrugged. "Instinct, I guess. We are all born with it." He winked as he began to get dressed. She shook her head as she stood to get dressed as well. He turned and rummaged through his drawer, letting out a soft 'aha' as he found the item he was searching for. He turned and held it out to Kaoru, who opened her hand.

He let the necklace fall from his hand to hers, speaking as he did so. "This is my insignia. My sign, if you will. Wear it. If any man tries to mess with you, flash this to them. If they are smart, they will know what it means." He stated.

Kaoru held up the chain to get a better look. It was a charm in the shape of a very small silver katana, the detailing very fine and clear. She felt her stomach stir. It was the insignia of a Hitokiri. Every one of them had one of their own.

In the underworld, to have the insignia of another Hitokiri meant that you were under their protection. She had one herself, in the shape of a sakura branch.

As she undid the clasp, Kenshin grabbed it from her, coming behind her to put it on. She felt the cool metal settle against her skin and absently reached to play with it as Kenshin let her hair fall back into place.

He came to the front of her smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked.

She smiled warmly. "Yes, I like it very much, it's beautiful. Thank you Kenshin."

He nodded as he tied his hakama. He reached for his katana, placing at his waist. "You don't have to go yet. I just need to go. I need to travel this morning to talk to a head government official about my next assignment."

She breathed in slowly, answering, "I need to get back to the mansion anyways." She answered as she tucked the necklace beneath her kimono, out of sight. He nodded as they both turned and headed to the front door. Stopping, Kaoru stared at him, unsure of what it was she should say. "Um…" She started, feeling insecurity prick her inside.

Seeming to sense this, he smiled at her, grabbing her arm and bringing her close for a hug. "Thank you Kaoru." He said into her ear.

She returned the embrace, whispering, "For what?"

"For everything. For your love." He answered. She pulled back from him, and then brought her face to his, capturing his lips in a kiss. He closed his eyes, smiling slightly at her boldness as he kissed back.

They broke apart and he put his hand to her cheek, resting his forehead upon hers. "I love you, Kaoru."

She smiled wistfully as her heart skipped a beat, the familiar lightness and warmth washing over her. "I love you, Kenshin." She responded.

He pulled her in for one last kiss, both simultaneously wishing they could stay like that forever, but knowing it wasn't possible.

Sighing, they broke apart once more and Kenshin shut the door behind them, jumping to his roof. He turned to stare lovingly at her before leaping away across the rooftops. She watched him go, longing in her eyes. When he was out of sight, she began her trek to the mansion, feeling light and happy at the turn of events.

_'This still feels like a dream…I can't believe this is actually happening…'_ She thought as she craned her head to the sky, watching the stars as she walked.

As the mansion came into view, Kaoru's content feeling disappeared rapidly, replaced by the well-known twinge of dread as it pooled in her stomach She knew she would have to see Kanryu soon. And he probably would question her about her whereabouts. She didn't care at this point. She wouldn't have changed anything about last night's events. She only hoped that Kanryu wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was in love with the very man he wanted her to kill.

"Where have you been my pet?" Kanryu stood at the top of the stairs, tapping his foot impatiently.

Kaoru suddenly had a bad taste in her mouth as she asked, "Don't you ever sleep?"

He sneered, his patience growing thinner. "Answer the question girl."

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "I wasn't feeling well. I was throwing up and didn't feel I could walk home. Tae let me stay at the restaurant until I felt better."

Kanryu looked suspiciously at her. "So you chose to return at four in the morning?" He sounded more like an upset father at this point.

"I felt better. I thought you would be happy knowing I came straight back when I felt I could walk, rather than waiting any longer." She said tiredly. She hoped he would just buy into it, too exhausted to argue.

He stared at her a moment, then asked, "So, are you closer now?"

She looked at him. "Closer?" She asked, trying to stall.

He stomped his foot in agitation. "To the Battosai!"

She shrugged. "I'm trying. He's a tough nut to crack." She started to walk towards the basement.

He stopped her short, his grating voice dangerous. "You had better not be lying, Kaoru-chan. You know the consequences if you are." He warned.

She turned to glare at him. "Save your idle threats, Kanryu. I still have a month and a half left. The job will get done." She turned, leaving him alone to contemplate her words as she made her way quietly down the stairs.

Everyone was asleep. She silently changed into her sleeping apparel and slipped into her covers, sighing as she felt slumber immediately begin to overtake her. She allowed her heavy lids to shut almost immediately, thinking to herself.

_'Just you wait Kanryu. The job will get done. It just won't be the same job you had in mind. '_

Kaoru woke with a start, the sound of Megumi's voice finally reaching her ears. "Kao-chan, wake up!"

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She clutched her head immediately, groaning in pain. She had a massive headache. It was from lack of sleep, she guessed. "What time is it, Nee-chan?" Kaoru asked groggily.

Megumi straightened, answering. "About seven am. I'm surprised that Kanryu has allowed you to stay in bed this long." Megumi pursed her lips, crossing her arms and staring at Kaoru.

Kaoru noticed her look and asked, "What? What's the look for?"

Megumi let out an exasperated sigh. "Where were you all night, Kao-chan? I was worried sick!"

Kaoru felt bad all of the sudden, forgetting that Megumi had no idea of what was going on. She blushed a bit in remembrance of the night's events, wringing her hands. "I…I was…"

Megumi brought her face closer, noticing the color on her face. "Does it have to do with the red head?" She asked, a knowing smirk finding it's way to her face. Kaoru's face instantly deepened in color as Megumi's eyes widened. She looked around to make sure no one was around to listen, and sat close to Kaoru on her cot. "What happened? Just how close are you two now?"

Kaoru nearly chocked as she sputtered, "Close? Now what do you mean by close, Nee-chan. Can you define it?"

Megumi grabbed Kaoru by the face, forcing her to look into her eyes. Kaoru's palms began to sweat as Megumi's gaze bore into her own, searching and probing for answers.

Megumi's eyes widened further. "Kao-chan? Did you…" She trailed off as Kaoru coughed.

"Did I what Nee-chan?" She asked nervously.

Megumi stared harder at her. "You did, didn't you?"

Kaoru nearly jumped in surprise at the disbelief in her sister's voice. "Did I what, Nee-chan?" Megumi flitted her eyes back and forth. No one was in the room.

She drew closer. "You did IT. Didn't you?" Her question turned more into a statement.

Kaoru didn't think she could be any redder. "It?" She tried to hold out longer, but Megumi wouldn't have it. She grabbed her sister by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Don't play dumb Kaoru! You know what IT is!"

Kaoru bubbled with laughter. "Stop it Nee-chan! My head is pounding!"

Megumi promptly let her go, but continued to stare at her expectantly.

Kaoru's laughter faded and she sobered as she finally answered, "Yes. There, are you happy?"

Megumi showed no visible signs of any emotion for a moment. But her face broke into a huge grin as she said, "I knew it! I just knew it! I could see it in your eyes!" She said excitedly.

Kaoru shook her head. "But how did you really know?" Megumi stopped to stare at her sister, a blush rising to her face this time. Kaoru's eyes widened at her sister's sudden uncomfortable ness.

She leaned into her, grinning wickedly. "So, Nee-chan. You have done IT too, I see." Megumi buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Kaoru continued to grin as she elbowed Megumi in the ribs lightly, asking, "So, when did you and Sano do the deed? And where?" She was genuinely curious. Megumi laughed outright at Kaoru's forwardness.

Blush still in place, she answered, "A week ago. And it was at his place. So what about you? Where was it?"

"His place as well. Where else? The restaurant?"

Both girls took a moment to contemplate the question, both shaking their heads to rid the thoughts that sprung into their minds.

"I told him I loved him."

Megumi snapped her eyes to her sister, the next question in her eyes pretty obvious. Kaoru sighed and Megumi's shoulder's slumped slightly.

"He told me he loved me too!" Kaoru squealed girlishly.

Megumi perked up at this, smiling broadly at her sister's happiness. She hugged Kaoru, whispering to her, "I'm so glad for you, Kao-chan. You deserve some happiness."

Kaoru hugged back. "So do you, Nee-chan. I'm glad for you and Sano. I love you both and want you to be happy as well."

They pulled away, smiling at each other. Kaoru stood. "I had better get ready for work. I need to be there at nine." Megumi nodded as she stood as well.

"Oh, Nee-chan, do you have any of that powder stuff that helps with pain? My head is killing me."

Megumi smiled knowingly. "Didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

Kaoru grinned, nodding. "Kenshin's stamina is not something to take lightly!"

Megumi made a face. "Too much information!"

They chuckled as Megumi handed her the aspirin. "Mix it with a cup of water and drink the whole thing. It tastes gross, but you need to drink it all to get good results."

Kaoru nodded as she put on her shoes. "Thanks Nee-chan."

She made her way up the stairs, but stopped and turned. "Megumi, could you toss me my katana?"

Megumi peeked around the corner, the sword already in her hands, smiling. She tossed it up to Kaoru, waving as she turned back around. Kaoru caught it and turned, heading up.

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder.

She made her way to the courtyard, where she found Gohei practicing.

He turned to her, sneering. "Get enough beauty sleep?" He poked. She glared but said nothing as she fell into her regular routine. "How does it feel to be treated special by Kanryu?" He continued to taunt her, trying to get a rise out of the girl. She was a little confused when she noticed that his voice held no edge to it, but she scowled regardless.

"How does it feel to be so ugly, Gohei?" She retorted. He shook his head at the comment and snapped his mouth shut. "What are you doing here anyways?" Kaoru asked, still practicing. "I thought you had business in Osaka?"

"I did. But I'm back now to oversee your training." He answered, not missing a swing. She shook her head slightly. She would never understand her captors fully, or what it was they did all day.

Yahiko stared at Kaoru as they walked to the Akabeko. She was humming to herself, a smile about her lips.

He cocked his head in wonder. "Why are you so happy, Busu?" She turned her head to him, a large grin overtaking her face. Yahiko's eyes widened as he shrunk back a little. "What is with you?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly. "That's for me to know, and you…well, you to not know! Hee hee!" She giggled girlishly.

He made a face. "You are acting like a girl. It's scaring me."

She bopped him on the head, smile still in place. "That's because I am a girl, stupid." She said in a singsong voice.

He scowled as he rubbed his head, saying, "Since when?"

Under any normal circumstances, Kaoru would have reacted differently, but today, she was in a great mood. She shrugged as she continued to grin.

Yahiko sighed, shaking his head. "I'll never understand you."

Kaoru skipped ahead, rounding the corner of the Akabeko to enter the rear entrance. She smiled at Tae. "Konnichiwa, Tae-san!"

Tae turned and stopped what she was doing, smiling at her. "Well, hello you two. You look lively today Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru grinned as she nodded. "I feel great today!" She said cheerily as she stretched her arms to the sky.

Tae chuckled a bit. "Well, whatever made you this happy, I hope continues."

Kaoru winked. "Oh, I think it will, Tae-san."

She turned to put on her apron, and then went to the front, automatically searching for Kenshin. She rounded the corner and immediately stopped before she collided with Yui, her smile faltering a bit. Both girls' eyes widened as they stopped to stare at each other. Kaoru hadn't thought about Yui since yesterday, and now, she didn't know what to say to her.

_'I really should be thanking her, I guess, because if she didn't do what she did, then things wouldn't have happened…'_

Yui looked sheepishly at her, a small blush creeping to her face. Clasping her arms behind her back, she dug one foot in the ground, adopting a look of embarrassment. "Ano…Kaoru-san…" She began but trailed off.

Kaoru looked at her plight. Surprisingly, she felt no anger towards the other woman. She reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling slightly. "It's ok, Yui-san. I'm not angry with you anymore."

Yui snapped her eyes to Kaoru's, clearly surprised. "But, I thought you would hate me for what I did."

Kaoru shook her head. "No, Yui-san, really, I don't."

Yui continued to stare at her. "I truly am sorry. I…it's just, you two had never said anything, so I thought that I…" _'Had a chance…'_ Yui finished the last part to herself.

Kaoru smiled again, holding out her hand to Yui. " I have no hard feelings towards you. Friends?"

Yui blinked at her outstretched hand, a bit unsure at first. But then she smiled broadly, clasping Kaoru's hand with her own. "Friends. Thank you Kaoru-san." _'I understand why Himura-san likes you so much…'_ The blonde thought as her guilt melted away at the warmth on Kaoru's face.

Kaoru nodded, saying, "I had better get to work. See you later Yui-san." She then brushed passed her, intent on finding Kenshin. She spotted his familiar red hair and her heart jumped to her throat.

She stopped short, thinking a moment. _'Will it be strange? I mean, it wasn't this morning, but now that some time has passed, what will he think? What should I say?'_ She straightened, trying to find her courage. _'Just be yourself, Kaoru! That's what he would say, anyways.'_ She smiled lightly, nodding to herself as she felt her feet begin to move in his direction once again.

She hadn't even reached him fully when she heard him say, "Why are you so nervous?" She jumped in surprise before she came around to the other side of the table, staring at him. He was smirking at her.

Her eyes narrowed, knowing he was going to start teasing her. "I…I just was thinking about things, that's all…" She trailed off, a bit embarrassed. His smirk turned into a kind smile as he motioned for her to sit beside him. She complied, sitting nervously at his side. She sat still for a moment, still unsure of what to say or do. This was all so new to her.

"Hey." He said softly, trying to get her attention.

She looked at him, his smile still in place. "What?" She answered.

He scooted a little closer and she felt her heart speed up. "Is there something wrong?" He asked softly.

She looked anxiously at him, the insecurity of their new relationship beginning to surface. "Nothing is wrong. I just…I'm just a little edgy, that's all."

He cocked his head slightly, asking, "Why?"

She wrung her hands, chewing on her bottom lip. "I…this is still very new to me and…I guess that I'm feeling a little insecure." She answered honestly.

He nodded, understanding flooding his face. "Aah. I see." He placed his hand on her own. "Don't worry, Kaoru. My feelings haven't just disappeared within a matter of hours. I'm not that shallow or fickle." He added to the end, a little playfully.

She smiled as the mood instantly lightened, chuckling. "Well that's good to know, because I sure was wondering." She teased.

They chuckled a bit more and as it died down, Kaoru asked, "What do you feel like today?" Kenshin looked deeply into her eyes, their faces inches apart. Kaoru felt herself melting at his stare.

"If I said you, would you hit me?" He said suddenly, instantly breaking the moment.

Her eyebrow ticked as she gave him a look. "Yes!" She whapped him on the arm and he laughed. "I mean what do you want to eat!" She couldn't help the smile that broke over her face as he laughed.

"Ok, ok." He finally said. "What's the special today?"

Kaoru had to think a moment. It was a Thursday, which meant it was… "Yakitori and white rice today." She stated.

Kenshin nodded in approval. "That sounds good." She smiled and began to rise. He held onto her hand and she turned to look at him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today, Kaoru?" He asked.

She blinked for a moment, then her face melted into a brilliant smile. "No, I don't think you did…"

He squeezed her hand. "Well, you do."

She blushed as her smile widened. She giggled a bit, taking her hand from his. "Why thank you." She turned to go, her steps light, her face beaming.

She danced into the kitchen, singing out to the cook, "One special pleeeease!" She grabbed the teapot and a cup and made her way back to Kenshin, the beaming smile never leaving her face. She set the cup in front of him, pouring his tea.

"So, when are you going to cook for me again, beautiful?" He blinked up at her, his face resting on his hands, elbows to the table.

She blinked again, feeling a pleasant jolt at the pet name. _'I could definitely get used to this…' _She thought happily. She bent flirtatiously to him, bringing her face close to his. "Anytime you want, sweetie."

He smiled briefly before reaching a hand out, catching her behind the head. He forced her lips onto his gently for a moment in a quick kiss. He pulled back as he let go, settling into his chair, bringing both hands up and behind his head. "Alright then. How about tomorrow night?"

She was still getting over the kiss, shaking her head to bring her back to reality. "Ok, that sounds good. What do you want me to cook?"

He shrugged. "How about I buy the stuff, and you just cook it. I'll surprise you."

She nodded, smiling. "It's a date."

Heading to the kitchens, she found his order waiting. She returned swiftly, setting the steaming plate in front of him.

"What time do you get off?" He asked her as he snapped his chopsticks apart.

"Um, around seven. Why?" She asked.

"Is it ok if I come back and we talk for a bit before you go home? I can't stay for long, I have an assignment tonight." She nodded.

_'I wonder what his assignment is?'_ She thought a little absently as she watched him eat. His eyes looked over her shoulder and she saw them narrow ever so slightly. She turned, seeing Kei come walking to her, a smile in place.

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-san. And Himura-san." He bowed slightly in respect. Kaoru bowed in return, Kenshin merely nodding his head.

"Hello, Kei-kun. How are you today?" Kaoru asked cheerily.

"I am doing well." He answered. "I just wanted to apologize to the both of you." Kenshin's eyes widened a bit.

"For what Kei-kun?" Kaoru blinked. He really hadn't done anything wrong.

He put a hand behind his head, looking sheepishly at them. "I knew that there was something between you two and I feel as if I disrupted it, that's all."

Kaoru blinked._ 'Who has the courage to be so blunt?' _She smiled, shaking her head. "You don't have to apologize, Kei-kun. You did nothing wrong." He just smiled, shrugging. "By the way, your playing last night was wonderful. Thank you for letting me hear it."

Kei turned to go, nodding. "I would play for you any time you'd like. See you two later." He walked off, Kaoru staring after him.

She sat down across from Kenshin, looking at him. "Well, now that that situation is all done and over with…"

"Have you spoken with Hooji-san yet?" Kenshin asked around a mouthful of rice.

She nodded, answering, "She actually found me and apologized just a little bit ago. It's funny, I didn't feel anger towards her at all…"

Kenshin smiled knowingly. "I told you, she was no competition."

Kaoru blushed, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I guess…so, you are going to come back after my shift then?"

He nodded. "If that's ok. It's supposed to be a clear night tonight and we could star gaze for a while."

Kaoru smiled playfully. "Oooh, how romantic."

He winked at her as he took another huge bite of rice, talking through his food. "I knur, ur'm jurst thurtful lurk thurt."

She blinked at him, and then laughed, standing. "Ok, whatever you say." She said as she walked by, patting him on the head. Kaoru waved goodbye as she went about her business, helping the other customers.


	22. Ch 21 Kenshin's New Mission Part 11

**Chapter 21 Kenshin's New Mission Part 2**

Kaoru looked outside. It looked to be about five-thirty pm. She smiled to herself. Only an hour and a half until she saw Kenshin again.

She shook her head. _'When did I start measuring my day by when I would see Kenshin?'_ She giggled to herself, continuing to chop the vegetables in front of her.

Yahiko peeked his head in from the rear entrance, a look of panic on his face. "Kaoru! You had better come here. Sojiro is here looking for you."

Kaoru felt her mouth go dry, panic pooling inside of her._ 'What on earth could he want?'_ She thought as she put her knife down. _'I'm so glad Kenshin isn't here now.'_ She poked her head outside, looking cautiously around. She found Sojiro sitting on the bench by the building, his ever-present smile in place.

Her eyes narrowed as she marched to him, stopping to place her hands on her hips as she asked, "What are you doing here? Don't you know what will happen if The Battosai were to see you talking to me? He would become suspicious!" She tried to sound harsh.

The boy held up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-san, I won't be long, but this is urgent." He said.

_'Urgent? How?'_ Her eyes wandered to the bag he had beside him, and they widened in recognition. "Don't tell me…" She began.

He handed her some instructions. "Kanryu insisted that you complete this mission tonight."

She took the paper, looking at it. "Hiruyuki Sakai…" She read the name of the target. "I thought I knew all of the officials names, but I don't recognize this one." She stated.

The boy responded, "He is a newly appointed official. Kanryu wants him taken out as soon as possible. It should be easy, considering the man has no military experience."

Kaoru sighed, shoving the paper into her kimono sleeve. She indicated the bag. "My things, I take it?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I have already hidden your katana where you usually do."

She grabbed the bag, turning on heel. She threw over her shoulder, "Tell Kanryu that I will return when I return and not to wait up for me. I will be out as long as it takes." She disappeared into the kitchen as Sojiro stood and walked away.

Just inside the door, Kaoru leaned against the wall for support, worry etched across her face. It was normal for her to feel this way now, right before a mission. After all, the last time she went out, she met the very person she dreaded to meet in battle. Kenshin.

_'Calm down Kaoru. He won't be everywhere you are…'_ She thought, trying to compose herself. She only hoped that Kenshin would be busy tonight with his new assignment, and prayed that it wouldn't be protecting Sakai.

Kaoru's heart leapt when she saw Kenshin come into view. She had been off for about five minutes now and was waiting patiently for him outside the restaurant.

She waved as he caught sight of her, running towards him. "Hi Kenshin!" She launched forward, into his waiting arms.

He smiled as he hugged her back, saying, "Hello you. Miss me?"

She smiled cutely up at him, batting her lashes. "Of course! I always miss you when you're not around."

He chuckled as he pulled back, beginning to walk around the back of the building. She fell in step beside him, grabbing his hand as they walked. He looked down at her as he laced his fingers with her's, smiling softly. They reached the ladder at the back of the restaurant and climbed it to the roof.

This had become a favorite spot of theirs, having spent many hours talking alone up there. Both lay back, Kenshin putting his arms behind his head for support. Kaoru looked over at him, wanting to scoot closer. He turned his head, smiled, and motioned to her. She sat up briefly, moving close, so they were touching, and lay back down on her side, her head coming to rest under his chin. She sighed in contentment. They remained in companionable silence, watching as the sun slowly made it's decent to the horizon.

Kenshin spoke. "This is nice."

Kaoru nodded her head. "Um hm. I wish we could just stay like this always." She said wistfully.

He hugged her a little tighter. "I do too. But I can't tonight. I have work to do." He said dully.

She sat up, cheek to her hand, elbow to the roof, and looked at him. "So you say you have a new assignment, right?" She asked. He nodded, his face looking a little down. She was curious now. "So, what is it?"

He looked at her, hesitating to answer. "I have to seek out a government enemy and assassinate them."

She shrugged. "Isn't that what you do all the time?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. I do that occasionally, but I am mostly hired to protect people, not seek them out."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "I see. So what's wrong with this new assignment? I mean, if you have done this before, what makes it different?"

He sighed staring up at the sky as the first stars began to appear. "The problem is who I have to seek out."

She cocked her head. "Who?"

He nodded. "I just don't really have the desire to. I have met her in battle before, and I couldn't bring myself to kill her either time…"

Kaoru felt her breath leave her as she paled. She tried hard to keep her heart from speeding, or her palms from sweating, but was loosing quickly. "Her?"

He continued to stare upwards, not noticing her sudden change. "The Hitokiri Sakura."

Kaoru thought she might wretch, the nausea hitting her in a wave. Her mind was reeling. _'The Hitokiri Sakura! This can't be happening. Tell me this is a bad dream, please, somebody!'_ She cried desperately to herself.

Kenshin continued, for once seemingly oblivious to her internal struggle. "She is very skilled. I can see why the government wants her dead."

Kaoru felt her panic tingling through her, making her feel numb. _'Stop acting up! He will sense it and question you!'_

However, her breath became heavier as he went on. "I feel like there is more to her than meets the eye. I mean, I have never heard of a Hitokiri who wears a mask. Why would she want to conceal her identity?" He wondered. He turned his head, finally feeling her nervousness. "Are you ok?"

She jumped a little, sitting up. Sweat had formed upon her brow, and she was pale. His eyes narrowed slightly in concern as he sat up, staring at her. "What is it?" He probed.

She smiled nervously, wracking her brain for answer. "I…I have just heard that the Hitokiri Sakura is a very strong opponent. And I remember the time when she threatened Megumi and I. It makes me nervous that you have to fight her, that's all."

She sighed inwardly. _'I am getting too good at lying…'_ She thought a little disgustedly.

He smiled as he place his hand on hers. "I appreciate your worry for me. But don't let it consume you. I will be all right. And I will protect you and your sister."

She blinked at him. She wanted to cry._ 'Now I really can't tell him…not until I am through being a Hitokiri…'_

She forced a smile, nodding. "Ok, Kenshin. If you say so."

He smiled and lay back down, grabbing her and pulling her to him. Kaoru wanted to feel happy in his arms, but couldn't stop the nausea within her as she let the seriousness of her predicament sink in.

_'What am I going to do?'_

Kenshin sighed. "I need to go. It's that time." He said up into the sky as they watched the twinkling lights above. Kaoru groaned as she nodded, sitting up and stretching. Standing, Kenshin leapt from the roof to the ground and turned to stare at her. She leapt down as well, landing gracefully beside him. He blinked.

"What? I'm a martial artist as well as a master in kenjutsu. Is it so weird?" She asked, looking a bit sheepish.

He smiled as he shrugged. "I just never see you do things like that and it throws me off a bit still, that's all."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know it's strange to see a woman with so many talents."

He smirked a he reached out, drawing her closer. "Many talents doesn't even begin describe it." He said seductively.

Her eyes widened as her face heated. She laughed again, shoving away from him playfully. "You are such a womanizer, you know that?"

He winked. "Yup. I know all the right things to say."

They chuckled momentarily and then sobered, looking at one another. Kenshin drew her closer again, placing a kiss upon her lips. She melted into his embrace, responding in kind.

He stopped, brining his forehead to rest on hers. "I love you, Kao-chan."

She smiled at the name. "I love you too, Kenshin. It's funny, No one else calls me that but Megumi. But, I don't mind you calling me it."

He smiled as he pulled away. "Good. Because you don't really have a choice, anyways."

She snorted, chuckling. "Your cockiness will be your downfall."

He shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "If it's to you, than I really don't have a problem with that." He smiled as he turned and leapt away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget our date!"

She smiled after him, waving until he was out of sight. Her smile faded as she wrapped her arms about herself, the wind picking up slightly.

_'You wouldn't mind if it was to me, huh?_' She thought sadly. "I just hope it never comes to that…" She turned, walking back into the restaurant.

She entered the rear entrance and saw Tae, who had a look of sympathy on her face. Kaoru had to look away, feeling her tears suddenly spring forth and threaten to spill. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing them to subside. When she opened them, she found her gaze resting upon her bag that Sojiro had brought. Her eyes narrowed.

_'Damn them all for trapping me like this._' She thought bitterly as she picked it up, opening it.

She looked at Tae. "Can I use the spare room to change?" Tae only nodded, a sad smile on her face, and Kaoru brushed passed her to the room, closing the door behind her. She felt numb as she slipped out of her kimono and into her ninja uniform, hands moving automatically.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. _'Maybe you can avoid him all together. Find out who it is he is protecting, and steer clear of them…'_ She thought, feeling a spark of hope. It was squashed immediately by her following thoughts.

_'But, he won't just be protecting these people any longer. He will be actually seeking you out…and Kenshin will find you easily…'_

She felt familiar panic pool inside, but tried hard to flatten it. Putting her mask over her head, she put the black eye cream on, shoving it back into her pouch when finished.

Kaoru stood for a moment, working up her courage. She breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly, calming her rapidly beating heart. Her eyes narrowed as she steeled herself, clenching her fists to her sides as she stalked from the room.

She stopped and looked at Tae, whose face was a mask of sorrow. "Don't worry, Tae-san. Everything will be alright." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of the matter.

Tae rested her hand on her shoulder. "Please, be careful."

Kaoru nodded and was out the exit fast, leaping to the roof. She took off in the direction of the dojo to find her katana.

She reached the abandoned building and searched for the sword, finding it easily. Looping it into the belt at her waist, she took out her instructions, complete with map. She would be traveling to Sakai's home. She shivered involuntarily, remembering what happened on her last mission.

Kenshin had let her go last time. But, this time, she was his target, and she knew this would not be easy for either of them. One or both of them would end up dead if she weren't careful.

She shoved the paper into her pouch and leapt off across the rooftops, letting all of her worries subside for a moment as she felt the wind rush by her, setting her free for an instant. As Kaoru ran, she thought nothing, letting her brain rest for a bit. This way, maybe she would have some good ideas on how to handle the situation when it came…because it would come. It was inevitable.

She found the house easily. It was not as large as some that she had seen, but was spacious enough. It was probably due to the fact that Sakai was a new official. She stopped and leapt down silently to the bushes surrounding the courtyard in front. There were three guards. Piece of cake.

She pulled her katana from its sheath, making sure that it made no sound. She observed them for a moment before leaping into the air, heading straight for them. She moved so fast that they didn't even see her coming. Kaoru took them out all at once, the trio falling to the floor in unison. Wiping her sword on one to clean it, she returned it to its place beside her.

_'Three huh? They really must not be worried about this guy.'_

She ran quietly to the front door, sliding it open. Seeing the coast was clear, she headed down the hallway and stopped when she heard faint voices. Putting her ear to the thin wall, she listened.

"No, sir, I'm not sure. They said he was going to be here. But they didn't give a time." She heard a younger man speaking.

"Well, he had better get here fast. I don't know who will come for me. Many already have." She heard the voice of an older man, whom she assumed was Sakai.

She inhaled deeply, holding it.

Sliding the door open quickly, Kaoru observed two men sitting at a desk in conversation. They both turned abruptly to her, standing.

The older man's eyes widened in fear. "Hitokiri Sakura! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

She felt a twinge of upset enter her, but flattened it fast, her eyes beginning to change. She needed to change, to keep her sanity.

The younger of the two tried to run, but she cut him down in one swift swing. He fell to the floor dead, a pool of blood fast surrounding him. Sakai stared in horror as she advanced upon him, no visible feeling in her eyes.

"No…please…spare me!" He begged. She raised her sword, feeling herself sway momentarily, but let the katana slice through him, killing him immediately. She wiped it of the blood and sheathed her sword quickly, turning to leave.

_'That was fast…'_ She thought as she entered the long narrow hall. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she viewed the man at the end of the corridor.

There was the Battosai, staring emotionlessly at her.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she drew her katana, pointing it at him. "What business do you have here, Battosai?" She asked gruffly, trying to conceal her voice. He stepped towards her, projecting his fierce battle aura upon her. Kaoru felt a wave of fear sweep through her momentarily before she regained her composure, eyes narrowing.

"Unfortunately, Sakura, my business is all about you."

She stepped back without realizing it as he continued to stride forward, one step at a time. She was fighting an inward battle to keep her cool, but felt herself loosing severely. Her eyes flitted about, looking for an exit.

He smirked slightly. "Trying to escape? What happened to the hardened warrior I fought the first time?" He taunted.

Her eyes narrowed further, feeling her temper rise. She wanted to rip her mask of and scream in his face. _'A lot more than you think has happened between us!'_ But she calmed herself. "Draw your sword, Battosai." She commanded.

He stopped moving towards her, hand going to his hilt. He hesitated. He really didn't want to. But…

He drew it with his signature lightening fast speed, bringing it crashing to her. She was ready this time. His eyes widened a bit before going narrow as she whipped her sword up in a fierce parry, thrusting hard against the might of his own. He leapt back. If he hadn't he would have lost his balance.

He smirked again. "You are going to actually fight this time? I won't hold back then." Kaoru normally would have panicked in fear, but the spark of anger she had felt before ignited, consuming her and blocking out all other emotions. She was secretly grateful for her rage, for it seemed that it would be her saving grace tonight.

"I was never holding back to begin with." She launched towards him, sparks flying as their katanas clashed furiously over and over again.

Kaoru was getting tired of the narrow hallway. It was too constricting. Their swords collided again and thinking rapidly, she let out a fierce cry as she bowled into him physically, taking them both through the paper-thin shoji door to his right. They came crashing down to the ground, now outside in the courtyard.

Both quickly leapt up and away from the other, falling into fighting stances. They were heaving slightly, breath short and rapid from their exertions.

The Battosai spoke. "Very smart of you. I should thank you for moving us to this better location." He said with sarcasm.

"Why thank you." She spat with equal cynicism. The anger she felt was coming from her in waves. She was not mad at Kenshin. She was angry with Kanryu, and the situation.

The Battosai stared at her. "You are very irritated, aren't you?"

She grit her teeth, launching for him, saying as they clashed once again, "You have no idea!"

They continued their death dance, speaking freely now.

"So why-are-you-trying to –kill me?" Kaoru asked in between sword thrusts.

He answered, "The government-wants-you-dead." He parried her thrusts. Kaoru quickly jolted her head to the right, narrowly avoiding the stab of his blade.

"Why?" She asked as she struck back.

"I would think-it would be-_obvious."_ Kenshin answered, the last word forced as he felt her sheath connect with his stomach. He tripped backwards, struggling to remain upright after the blow.

"So why do you do –their-bidding? Are you-an Imperialist as-well?" Kaoru continued, blocking his thrusts.

The Battosai smirked, flipping away from her reach. He landed and pushed towards her with force. "You sure are curious." He clashed with her and she rounded the side of him as he came straight at her, blocking it easily. "I usually don't converse with my targets like this." He said monotonely.

They stopped for a moment, perspiration dripping from their faces.

Kaoru felt her anger return full force at the tone of his voice and she pushed towards him, her voice raised. "I just want to know-WHAT YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR!" She yelled loudly as steel clashed upon steel.

He was taken aback by the emotion behind her words. She seemed like she was beginning to falter. He took the opportunity and slashed at her. He could have killed her, but turned his hand at the last minute, brining his blade swiftly across her thigh.

Kaoru screamed out in pain as she fell to one knee, clutching the new gash in her leg. She felt tears prick her eyes as the pain shocked her in tremors.

The Battosai sheathed his katana and stalked to her, bringing his face closer to hers. "Let's see who the woman is behind the mask before I finish the job." He said coldly.

Kaoru felt her old panic slam into her, overriding the pain. _'No, no NO! I can't let him!'_ She screamed silently to herself. He reached for her mask, intent upon pulling it off.

In a sudden adrenaline rush, she stood and slammed forcefully into him, knocking him off balance. Seizing the opportunity, she brought her fist across his face and then promptly kneed him in the groin, bringing him to his knees. Kaoru swiftly brought her katana to his throat, stopping when she felt the blade touch flesh.

Heaving, he opened his eyes to stare at her. She was gasping as well, other hand clutching her leg as the blood spilled from it. "Why are you stopping? Shouldn't you be killing me now?" He asked without fear.

Her anger bubbled within her as she gritted her teeth. "Don't you have anything to live for? Anyone at all?"

His eyes widened as he stared at her. "Anyone…?" He trailed off. She couldn't help the tears that trailed down her face and his eyes widened even further.

She spoke again, her voice husky with emotion. "I know that you are fighting for a cause. But don't you have a reason to live?" She stared at him, hurt coming to the forefront of her eyes.

"I do." She stated as she sheathed her sword.

Kaoru turned and leapt to the roof, her painful injury momentarily forgotten. She twisted around to see that he had sheathed his katana as well and was staring at her. "Stay out of my way Battosai. You will severely regret it if you don't." She warned. And then she was gone, leaving him alone.

Kenshin stared at the spot that she had been at moments before, his mind reeling.

_'Who is she? Why didn't she kill me?'_ He thought in wonder. And what was more, _'Where have I seen her eyes? They looked so familiar…'_

Kaoru grabbed onto the door of the mansion, leaning heavily upon it for support. Her breath was coming in short small gasps, her legs shaking, threatening to give out. She looked down at the gash on her leg. It would not be a fatal wound, but it was bleeding heavily and she had lost quite a bit of blood.

She pushed the door open, calling feebly to her sister. "Megumi! Help me!" Kanryu poked his head from his study, eyes widening as he saw Kaoru stumble to one knee, other bleeding abundantly.

Megumi came rushing from the basement, a gasp escaping her lips when she saw her sister. She rushed to Kaoru's side, coming to rest on the floor beside her. "Kaoru! What happened?"

Kaoru tried to speak, but was having a difficult time remaining conscious due to her loss of blood. "A fight with the Battosai…" She managed weakly. Megumi's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"Did you get Sakai?" Kanryu called to her.

Megumi rounded upon him, anger radiating from her. "Let me take care of her first!"

He sneered. "Get her conscious. I want an answer." He turned and stalked away to his study, slamming the door behind him.

"That bastard!" Megumi bit out quietly as she put arm around her shoulder, standing them both up. Kaoru leaned heavily on Megumi, her vision hazing in and out of consciousness. "Can you walk?" Megumi asked. All Kaoru could do was nod slightly.

They started for the basement, Megumi calling, "Guys! Kaoru is hurt! I need her cot cleared!"

"Ok, Megumi!" Came Yumi's swift reply.

"Yahiko, please go grab some water and a drinking bowl." She said as she made her way down the steps, Kaoru in tow. Yahiko waited for her to turn the corner and clear the stairs before leaping up them.

Megumi called after him. "And grab my medical box too! Ginta, could you help me?" He nodded, quickly coming to Kaoru's other side and helping Megumi to lower her onto the cot.

Kaoru began to shiver from the cold, a layer of perspiration forming on her face. She was very pale and it worried Megumi. They needed to stop her bleeding before she lost too much blood. Yahiko returned swiftly, bearing the requested items. "Somebody please get me some clean cloths and something to put in her mouth." She ordered. Marimo grabbed the cloths.

"What would work for her mouth?" Kasumi questioned.

"Some sort of wood…something she can bite into without breaking her teeth…" Megumi answered absently as she reached into her box. She brought out a scalpel and promptly cut away the torn fabric from around the wound. Everyone watched, gasping in shock at the wound. It was about five inches long and very deep.

Megumi grabbed some fresh cloths and pressed them onto it, trying to slow the bleeding. It needed pressure, so she stood, putting her weight onto it.

"Yumi, do you think you could do this for a bit?" She asked and Yumi nodded, taking her place, putting her weight on the wound. Megumi reached into her box again, pulling out some thread and a needle.

Yahiko's eyes widened. "What's that for?"

"She needs stitches." She answered.

Kasumi came to her side, handing her a wooden handled knife. "Will this do? I couldn't find anything else." Megumi nodded, taking it from her.

Kaoru stirred, trying to move, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "Nee-chan…it hurts…"

Megumi stopped briefly to run a hand over Kaoru's cheek. "Shhh, it's ok, Kao-chan. I will take care of you. Do you trust me?" She asked softly. Kaoru nodded, her tears beginning to come full force now, her face screwing in pain.

Megumi spoke louder to her, asking, "Kao-chan, are you listening to me? Do you understand what I am saying?" Kaoru nodded again. Megumi took a closer look at the wound and cringed inwardly. _'We need to get this taken care of right away…its already beginning to become infected.'_

She looked to Kaoru, whose tears were still falling. " I need you to bite down on this, ok? This is going hurt. I'm so sorry, but I don't have anything that will dull the pain right away. So I need you to stay calm and don't thrash, ok?" Megumi asked her.

Kaoru opened her eyes slightly, looking through her tears at Megumi. "Ok, Nee-chan. I will try…" She whispered.

Megumi gave a slight smile in encouragement. "That's my girl. Here, open your mouth." Kaoru did so and Megumi placed the knife handle in her mouth and Kaoru bit down onto it, locking it in place. "Now, you can't thrash your head, you have a knife in your mouth, ok? I don't want you being injured further, or anyone else in the process, ok, Kao-chan?" Megumi was in doctor mode now, her voice holding a gentle commanding tone to it.

Kaoru just nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, her tears still increasing. She began to breath more heavily in fear of the pain. She had a high pain tolerance, but the cut hurt so much that she felt as if she would pass her pain threshold and black out.

Megumi threaded her needle, and then rolled her sleeves. Looking to the bowl that Yahiko was holding, she motioned for him to come to her. He did and she grabbed a cloth, soaking it into the water. She put down her needle briefly as she wrung the cloth.

"Yumi, you can let go now." She instructed and the plum haired woman did, taking the bloodied cloth away from the wound. It was still bleeding, but had slowed considerably due to the pressure. Megumi proceeded to wipe the blood away, trying to get a better visual for where the stitches needed to go. Kaoru winced as she worked, groaning a bit around the knife handle in her mouth. With that done, Megumi reached into her box again, pulling out a small bottle of yellowish liquid. Grabbing yet another cloth, she poured a bit onto it.

Yutaro wrinkled his nose, asking, "What is that?"

"It's an antiseptic. It will help to keep the area clean, so it won't get infected." Megumi stated as she began to clean the area with it.

Kaoru winced again, this time speaking. "Ut Huts, Nu-chun."

"I know it hurts, Kao-chan, but the wound needs to stay clean." Setting the cloth aside, Megumi picked up her needle and moved towards the wound. Kaoru opened her eyes wide and her breathing picked up.

"It's ok, Kao-chan." Megumi soothed. She picked up one piece of the wounded flesh in between her fingers and pierced it. Kaoru jolted, feeling the needle go through and began to cry harder. Megumi pulled the first of the thread through and pierced the other side. Pulling it together, she knotted the string and cut it with the scalpel.

"One down." She stated as she pierced the flesh once again.

Kaoru felt the panic well within her as the pain overtook her. She sobbed, clenching down hard upon the handle, her legs beginning to thrash of their own accord.

Megumi raised her voice. "Someone hold her legs and arms down!"

Ginta grabbed her legs, struggling to pin them down to the table as Kaoru yelled. Yumi grabbed onto her arms, avoiding the knife as it whipped about.

"Kao-chan! Calm down! We are trying to help you." Megumi said as she continued to work, trying to pick up the pace. Kaoru struggled feebly under the weight of Ginta and Kasumi, her energy gone. She stopped, but her sobbing didn't subside.

She spit the knife out as she wailed, "Megumi! It hurts so badly! I feel like I'm dying!"

Megumi's eyebrows knitted together, feeling for her sister. "I know Kao-chan, I know. It hurts so much because the wound has already become infected! The longer it remains open and bloody, the more infected it will become." Megumi looked up momentarily and her eyes narrowed.

Kanryu was standing at the bottom of the stairs, observing the operation. She said nothing to him and continued her stitching as Kaoru continued her crying.

In the middle of her yelling, Kaoru noticed Kanryu and spat out to him, "I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me! Get away from me! I HATE YOU!" She sobbed, feeling like she was going to wretch from the physical and emotional pain that wracked her body. He sneered, but said nothing, unfazed by the venom in her words.

All eyes were glaring at him.

Megumi finally looked back up. "Would you _get out_! You are making things severely worse!" He chuckled evilly as he turned and headed up stairs.

"Stupid jerk!" Yumi said out loud when he had gone. Kaoru continued her thrashing and crying until Megumi finally stopped, cutting the last stitch with her scalpel. "Done."

Kaoru immediately stilled, but her sobs continued, her face a mask of pain. Megumi reached into her kit and pulled out some aspirin, grabbing the drinking bowl that Yahiko had brought. She filled it with water and mixed the powder in, stirring it up.

"Yumi, please lift her head." She said.

Yumi did so and Megumi spoke to Kaoru. "Kao-chan, this is pain reliever. Can you take it?" Kaoru cracked open her eyes to look at her, the tears falling still. She nodded, allowing her sister to help her drink. Yumi laid her head carefully back to her cot as Megumi reached for a final item. It was bandage wrap. She proceeded to wrap the wound, Kaoru letting out small whimpers as her sobbing slowly subsided.

When she was done, Megumi covered her with the blanket, and felt her forehead. "You don't feel feverish. Just clammy. You need to sleep now, ok?" She said in a soft voice. Kaoru nodded, letting her eyes shut. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep, her once labored breathing evening out into the rhythms of slumber.

Megumi sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow, putting everything back into her kit. "Thank you everyone. Another job well done."

This was not the first time that they had all worked together to help Kaoru. And it probably wouldn't be the last.

Yumi stepped forward. "You don't have to thank us, Megumi-chan. We are family. It's our job." She winked as Megumi smiled, feeling her exhaustion take over.

Yahiko spoke up. "What happened to her?"

Megumi looked sorrowful. "She had a fight with the Hitokiri Battosai."

All eyes widened, Yahiko's more so than the rest.

_'Kenshin?'_ He looked questioningly at Megumi, who shook her head, telling him silently not to say anything.

No one else knew of how close Kaoru and Kenshin had become. And Yahiko still didn't know about Kaoru's mission to kill the Battosai.

He sighed, excepting having his questions unanswered for now. _'But when she is better, I will have to ask about it…'_


	23. Ch 22 The Aftermath

**Chapter 22 The Aftermath**

Not for the first time in recent days, Kaoru awoke in agony. Her head was throbbing and her jaw was sore. She opened and shut it, trying to loosen it.

_'Why does it hurt?'_ She asked herself. Then she remembered the knife handle. She had been biting onto it very hard. She groaned as she tried to move her limbs. They were sore as well.

Megumi was by her side immediately. "Kao-chan, how are you feeling?" She asked in concern.

"Like shit." Came her flat reply.

Kaoru managed a smile as Megumi chuckled._ 'That's the Kaoru I know…' _"Well, after all of the thrashing and screaming you did last night, I am not surprised." Megumi teased lightly.

Kaoru sat up gingerly, wincing when she moved her leg. She looked sheepishly at her sister. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me…" She trailed off.

Megumi's eyes softened. "You were hurt, Kaoru. In more ways than one…"

Kaoru stiffened as she stared at her hands. Her tears threatened to begin anew. "I…" She heaved in as she began to cry. Megumi sat next to her, wrapping her in a gentle hug, careful not to touch her leg. Kaoru clung to her, burying her head in her shoulder, letting herself cry once more. "I don't know what to do, Nee-chan! I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

Megumi rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her. "Shhh, it's ok. Everything will work out in the end, Kao-chan."

Kaoru abruptly pulled back, staring at her, panic in her eyes. "You don't understand! His new mission is…"

Megumi looked expectantly at her, urging her to go on. "His new mission is to seek out the Hitokiri Sakura and kill her!"

Megumi's eyes snapped open, disbelief coming to her face. "What?"

Kaoru nodded gravely. "It's true! And I met him last night…I was so angry. Angry at Kanryu, angry at the government, and angry with myself." She shoved her head into Megumi's shoulder again, sobbing. Megumi held her tighter, feeling Kaoru's pain and sharing it.

"Why are you angry with yourself?" She asked softly.

"For being a coward! If I had only told him who I was in the beginning, maybe things would be different…but now…now it's too late for that! I can't tell him now. He would hate me. I have to wait until I am through with Sakura before he knows."

Megumi sighed, nodding her head in understanding. "Don't worry Kaoru. You have a lot of people who care for you, he included. I'm sure that whatever happens, he won't abandon you."

Kaoru's cries began to subside as she responded. "I hope so, Nee-chan. I don't know what I would do if he did…"

Megumi pulled back from her, standing to retrieve some painkillers. She handed them to Kaoru, thinking, _'I hope I'm right, too, Kao-chan…'_

"No, Kaoru! I forbid it!" Megumi tried to force her sister to sit back down upon her cot. But she was stubborn and wouldn't sit.

"But Nee-chan! I have to see him tonight! He will wonder where I am and I don't want him thinking too much about it. He got a good look at my eyes last night, and I don't want him putting two and two together!"

Megumi snorted, hands on hips as she watched Kaoru struggle to put her clothes on.

"Oh, and seeing you limp from a huge wound on your leg won't be a dead give away?"

Kaoru sighed, turning to her sister as she tied her obi. "Look. I just need to take it slow. I don't limp that bad. I only have to hide it when he's around. I will take some aspirin with me toady and take it so the pain won't be as bad."

Megumi sighed in exasperation as she reached into her bag, bringing out the powder. "You'll have to take an extra large amount then, to kill the pain since you will be aggravating it while you walk."

Kaoru grinned. "Thanks Nee-chan. Don't worry, I will be fine." Megumi shook her head, getting up to begin tidying the room.

Kanryu poked his down the stairs yelling, "Kaoru-chan! Are you awake?"

She groaned. 'I'm coming." She gave Megumi a last look before she limped up the stairs, trying to put as little pressure on the wounded leg as possible.

"What happened my pet?"

She cringed at the name, like she always did, responding, "I had a fight with the Battosai." His eyes widened. "I told you, he's tough to get close to." She said before he could continue.

"Well, did you get Sakai?" He asked and she nodded. "Good." He turned to go, saying, "I'll let you know soon of your next assignment."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, good. I can hardly wait." She bit out sarcastically at his retreating form. She continued to limp slowly to the door, sighing as she went.

"This is going to be a long day."

Kaoru took twice as long to reach the restaurant. She had left early, but Yahiko had still caught up with her, looking at her in concern.

"Are you sure you should be walking? I mean…" He trailed off.

She continued towards the Akabeko, responding, "I'm sure. I have to."

_'Kenshin will suspect something otherwise.'_ She thought to herself. Yahiko just shrugged, letting it drop for now.

When they entered the rear entrance, Tae turned with a bright smile. "Konnichiwa!" Her smile faltered when she saw Kaoru limp forward. "Kaoru-chan! Are you alright?" She was at her side in an instant, her face a mask of worry.

Kaoru smiled, trying to sound cheerful. "Yes, I will be fine. I got a wound on my leg. Megumi fixed it and it will heal just fine. I just think I need to take it easy today."

Tae nodded. "Of course you can. Yahiko and I and even the other waitresses can pick up your slack."

Kaoru looked gratefully at Tae. "Arigato Tae-san. I am sorry for the trouble. It seems that there is always something going on when I'm around, huh?"

She looked sheepishly at the older woman, who chuckled. "Never a dull moment! By the way, Himura-san is already here."

Kaoru felt her stomach lurch in worry, but squelched it as best she could. She could not see him and project her anxiety. He would definitely suspect something. She nodded to Tae, grabbing a menu as she straightened and put her full weight upon her injured leg. She winced at first, but forced her face to remain calm as she walked to his table. She was surprised to find him brooding, a somber look upon his face.

She sat across from him, smiling. "Konnichiwa, Kenshin, How are you today?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, Kaoru. I am ok. How about you?"

She forced fake smile. "I am great!"

He looked at her, love radiating from his eyes. She sighed as she stared at him, her worries momentarily forgotten under his gaze. _'It's amazing how different his two personas are. The Battosai is so cold and fierce, yet Kenshin is so gentle and kind…but then again, I am exactly the same…'_

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked, resting his head on his hands, elbows to the table.

She nodded, her eyes gaining a twinkle. "Of course. You didn't think I would forget our date now did you?"

He shook his head. "Just wanted to make sure."

Kaoru looked closer at his neck. There was a very faint bruise. She cocked her head to the side. "What happened to your neck?"

He sighed, looking down at the table. "I met up with the Hitokiri Sakura.

Her heart leapt to her throat. "You did? And she did that to you?" _'Funny, when did I…'_

He nodded. "Yes, but I think I injured her worse. I got her leg with my sword."

Kaoru's heart began to beat faster as she felt her nervousness rise. "Her leg? Is that all? If you got her leg, then you obviously could have killed her." She looked expectantly at him.

Kenshin sighed again. "Yes, I could have. But, once again, something stopped me. I have no idea why I hesitate so much with her. She seems so familiar to me, yet so far out of reach." He shook his head. "I just don't get it. And what confuses me more is that she had me. She had her katana to my throat and she let me go. What is it about her?"

Kaoru had to forcibly calm herself. She wanted to yell out the truth, but clamped her mouth shut.

"Why would she let me go?" He continued.

Kaoru placed her hand in his, intertwining her fingers with his. "Maybe she isn't a cold hearted person. Maybe she's just trying to survive. Like we all are…"

Kenshin stared at her for a bit, a soft smile coming to his face. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she doesn't have the desire to kill me, just like I don't want to kill her. I couldn't tell you why, but every time I fight her, something inside screams for me to stop. Nothing like that has ever happened before."

Kaoru placed her hand on his cheek, leaning forward, placing a kiss to his other cheek. "Maybe that's your conscious talking. And maybe now we should think about other things." She whispered to him, trying to veer the conversation towards a different subject.

He smiled, shivering slightly as her breath hit his ear. He nodded. "You're right. I can't let myself become consumed with this. Whatever is supposed to happen will happen."

She nodded, leaning back. She began to calm rapidly, thinking, _'Good. He isn't making any connections. Now, I just have to keep my wound from him until it heals…'_ Kaoru stood, careful to conceal her jolt of pain that went through her leg. "I'll go get your tea."

"Are you ok? You seem like you're in pain."

She stiffened as he voiced his thoughts. She laughed nervously. _'As perceptive as always.'_ "Oh, not really, I just feel a bit stiff, that's all. I think I slept wrong last night."

He nodded, smiling. "Maybe I can rub your back later. It will help." He said kindly.

She nodded, smiling. "That would be nice."

She turned to go and he called to her. "Place an order for me while you're at it. Anything will be fine."

She just shook her head as she grinned. "One of these days, I'm going to get you something weird and you won't let me pick for you anymore." She called playfully, turning the corner to the kitchen.

"How about some beef stir fry today. And some white rice to go with it." She asked the cook, who smiled, nodding.

Before Kaoru grabbed the tea, she took some powder from her kimono sleeve, and finding a drink of water, she mixed it. She tipped her head back as she downed it in one gulp, gagging slightly at the bitter taste.

"This stuff really is nasty." She confirmed. She took a moment to lean against the wall, resting her leg. It was throbbing slightly, but wasn't hurting as bad as last night. She assumed it was because of the heavy doses of medication that Megumi gave her. She leaned upon the doorframe for a moment, willing the ache to subside.

Sighing, she straightened her back and headed out the door, doing her best not to limp. She set Kenshin's glass down and poured his tea. He was about to speak when a chipper voice broke through the air.

"Konichiwa, Kaoru! And Kenshin!" Misao came bounding over to them, full of energy.

Kaoru smiled and said, "Hello Misao-chan, what brings you here today?"

Misao grinned as she plopped herself across from Kenshin. He nodded, smiling in acknowledgment. "Actually, I was wondering if you have heard anything about Aoshi-sama?"

Kaoru felt a pang of guilt. She had started off looking for him right away, but when she couldn't find any clues, the search had dwindled.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Misao-chan, but I haven't. I have been keeping an eye out for him, but haven't heard anything..." She trailed off.

Misao sighed. "It's ok, Kaoru. I know you and Kenshin have been trying, and I am grateful for that."

Misao had come often to the restaurant and both Kaoru and Kenshin had taken a deep liking for the bubbly girl. They had both insisted upon her calling them by their first names.

Kenshin spoke up. "I have heard rumors of his whereabouts, but I'm not sure they are true..."

Misao perked up visibly. "Really? Oh please tell me!"

Kenshin's look turned grave. "The problem is, it is in a bad part of town. I would hate for you to go there alone..."

Kaoru cut in. "We could ask Sano to go with her."

Misao made a face. "Take the Tori-Atama with me? I don't think so..."

"But Misao-chan, he could protect you if something were to happen." Kaoru said gently.

The younger girl crossed her arms, pouting. "But so could you or Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head. "I steer clear of that district unless I absolutely have to got there. I get into too many fights there because of who I am. And well, Kaoru could probably defend you both, but I would prefer that Sano handled this."

Misao sighed. "Well, beggars can't be choosers, I guess."

Kenshin grinned, patting her on the head. "That's very true. Now I heard that he was staying somewhere in the Kutou district, at the far East side of town. It was a few days ago that I heard this and like I said, it could be someone else..."

Misao stood abruptly, shaking her head. "It's ok if it is. It's still worth a shot after so many days of waiting."

Kaoru nodded. "Do you want me to ask Sano to go with you?"

Misao shook her head. "He likes me a lot more than he lets on. It won't be hard to convince him." She giggled.

"Well, if he gives you a hard time, tell him I'll beat him up." Kaoru said matter of factly.

The sixteen year old nodded, grinning. "Alright. That will scare him for sure." She winked as she turned to go. "Thank you Kenshin, for the information."

"It's not a problem, Misao-chan." He said kindly as she retreated.

Kaoru watched her go. "I hope she finds him. She has nothing else. No other goals, no home to return to, and no living family." She said a bit sadly.

Kenshin looked lovingly at her. "I love the way you care so much about others. You never think of yourself, just them."

She blushed at his praise. "Well, I wouldn't ever say that I don't think of myself..." She said humbly.

He just smiled. "Well, I think we are her family now. Right?" He asked her.

She blinked at him a moment, then a large smile split across her face. "That's right. We are all a family, aren't we?" The two gazed at each other, soft smiles in place. Kaoru coughed as she realized that she had been staring and began to blush.

Kenshin's smile widened as he spoke. "So, what time is it that you get off? Five?"

She nodded as she refilled his tea that he had downed. "Yes. Would you like to pick me up?" She asked shyly.

He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers. "Of course. I will be here at the end of your shift."

Kaoru nodded as she took her hand back from him. She turned and began to walk back to the kitchen, checking on his food. When she found it ready, she grabbed it, returning it to him. She set it down with a smile, saying, "I hope that you like stir fry. I love it."

He broke his chopsticks apart, nodding. "I love it myself. That's the one thing that I am pretty good at making. I will have to make it sometime for you."

"I would like that. So, what am I making for you tonight?"

He grinned. "I'm not sure. I just bought a bunch of things, so you will have to improvise."

She rolled her eyes in mock irritation. "Mou, Kenshin! What if it turns out disgusting?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure that it won't, but if it is, I won't tell you and I will still eat it." He chuckled at the look she gave.

"Well that's dumb. How am I to know how to improve if you don't tell me?"

"Oh, don't worry, I said I wouldn't tell you. I didn't say that you wouldn't be able to tell by my facial expressions!" He chuckled louder a she whapped him playfully, unable to hide the grin on her face.

"You are so mean!"

They laughed a minute before Kaoru spoke. "I better go, but I'll see you tonight."

He nodded. "Five o' clock sharp."

Misao skipped along the street towards the tofu stand. She felt excitement well within her for the first time in a long time. _'Finally! A clue to his whereabouts!'_ She thought.

Sanosuke watched as she came bounding up to him, latching onto his arm. He yelped in surprise, unused to her physical contact.

"Helloooo Sano!" She grinned at him.

He stared, his mouth gaping open. "Misao, being nice to me? Who are you and what have you done with the itatchi girl?" He poked, trying to make her mad.

She just grinned wider, and he shrunk back a little. "Oh, you can't make me angry today! Not even a Tori-Atama like you could spoil my fun now!" She continued to latch onto his arm.

"Uh, so what's up? Why are you so happy?" Sano finally asked.

"Kenshin just told me the possible whereabouts of my Aoshi-sama!"

Sano gained a look of understanding. "Ooooh, so that's it. So where is he?"

Misao faltered a bit, saying, "Uh, well that's the problem. He thinks it's in the Kutou district..." She trailed off.

Sano looked incredulously at her. "The Kutou district? Are you crazy girl? You can't go there to look for him!" He said matter of factly.

She let go of his arm, playing with her hands in front of her. "Well, I couldn't go alone, no..." She looked pleadingly at him.

He held his hands up, shaking his head. "Oh no, you can't be asking me to go with you..." He trailed off at the look on her face, and let his hands drop in defeat. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I really wouldn't be asking you, except that Kenshin and Kaoru already said that they can't!" She said in a pleading tone. He sighed and she grabbed onto his arm. "Please Sano? I'm not asking you to do anything else, just accompany me? I mean, I can take care of myself, you know. I am a ninja. It's just, with a tough guy like you around, no one will want to approach me." She said hopefully.

A spark of cockiness went through him as he smiled. "Tough guy like me, huh? You know how to win me over, don't you kid?"

She grinned, elbowing him. "You know it!"

He sighed again, saying, "Ok. I'll go with you, but only to keep the slime balls off of you."

She jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged his arm.

He patted her head affectionately. "Yeah yeah. It's only because Megumi likes you." She smiled, knowing he was kidding her.

"So what time do we go?" He asked.

"Well, what time do you get off work? I am off, so it can be any time." She said.

He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I get off here in about an hour...it's about one now...so how about we go as soon as I get off? The more daylight, the better it will be."

She nodded eagerly. "That sounds great. I'll go to Gensai sensei's and change!"

She bounded away, Sano calling after her. "Yeah, you go and get prettied up, now." He watched her go, smiling to himself.

Misao had really become like a sister in the short time she had been there. Gensai-sensei had taken her into his home, giving her shelter and providing her with a job. Sano's smile faded as he thought about what the young girl had undergone in her sixteen years.

She had lost her parents when she was very young, both having died of disease, like so many. He could relate, seeing as most of his own family had passed away under the same circumstances.

A man named Okina had taken her in, training her to be a member of the Oniwabanshuu, an elite group of ninjas trained to protect the Edo castle. When she was eight, a boy named Aoshi had become the leader of the group at the mere age of fifteen.

Misao was very close to him, despite his cold demeanor.

_"He changed after he became the Okashira...he became obsessed with becoming the strongest fighter, and giving the title to the Oniwabanshuu."_

And then Takeda Kanryu came into the picture. He offered money and promise of power to those of the Oniwabanshuu who would follow him to Kyoto and help him build his business. Aoshi immediately agreed, though Okina was wary of Kanryu. He pleaded with Aoshi not to go, but the boy wouldn't listen, claiming this to be an opportunity that he couldn't miss. Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijo and Hyotoko had followed him, all very loyal to their Okashira. Misao would have followed him herself. But he forbade it, and left her behind.

She cried for weeks, unable to forget him. But the weeks slowly passed into months...and then to years. Six years passed. Misao had heard nothing of Aoshi or the others. Then, about a year ago, Kanryu sent some men to Edo, tracking down the other Oniwabanshuu during the night, slaughtering them.

Misao had barely escaped with her life after Okina had forced her to flee. She ran from Edo with only the clothes on her back, leaving behind all she had once known and loved. And that's how she ended up alone, moving slowly towards Kyoto, where Aoshi had gone to six years before.

The ex-gangster shook his head. "How she survived all this time alone, I'll never know.' _'Although, she does have a lot of spirit, and she is a pretty good ninja...'_ He thought. "I just hope that this Aoshi guy is a good man..." He said as he turned to do his work.

Kaoru watched as Yahiko ran off, heading back to the mansion. She smiled to herself as she thought back to his training earlier. '_He is doing so well. It surprises even me.' _Yahiko was a fine job at his forms, and his speed was improving. _'If he keeps this pace up, he will be a master of my Ryu in no time.'_

She sighed wistfully. "My very own Ryu, huh? Kamiya Kasshin Ryu..." She felt a presence behind her and knew it was Kenshin. She sighed again as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, his face coming close to her ear.

"What are you day dreaming about? I thought I heard you mention the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu..." He said softly, his breath warm on her ear.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms about his. "Yeah. I was just thinking about how fast Yahiko was learning. If he keeps it up, he will master my Ryu."

She felt Kenshin nod. "Yes. In the times that I have observed you both, he seems like he is very serious about it."

She laughed a bit. "Yahiko is pretty mature for a ten year old, even though he is a major brat sometimes."

Kenshin chuckled at this. "And I suppose that you never egg him on."

"No way! I would never!" She responded playfully. She squealed lightly as he hugged tighter, lifting her a bit off the ground.

She laughed as she struggled feebly in his grasp. "Kenshin! Mou! Put me down! I'm not that light you know."

He laughed as he did so, letting go of her altogether and turning to walk. "Whatever you say. Let's go."

Kaoru fell instep beside him and looked down at her hand when she felt him grab it and lace his fingers with his own. She felt the familiar warmth spread over her, causing her heart to flutter. They walked in companionable silence until they reached his house. He slid open his door and motioned for her to enter first.

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled sweetly as he bowed slightly, responding, "Of course, my lady."

She stopped and looked around. Her heart leapt slightly, memories of what took place here only two nights ago assaulting her. She shivered at Kenshin's feathery touch on her arm.

"What's wrong? Remembering things?" He asked softly.

She turned to him, smiling. "Yes. I'm remembering the time when you caught me smelling your bedding..."

He laughed outright; moving passed her to the kitchen. "Well, you know, you are welcome to have a go at it now. It's just in the other room..."

She laughed with him as she followed him into the kitchen, glomping onto him from behind. "That's ok, why the bedding when I can have the real thing?" She asked playfully.

He turned in her arms, so he was face to face with her. "That's a good question." He kissed her on the nose and then turned again, looking at the array of food on his counter. She let go of him and stood beside him to get a better look at his ingredients

"Hmmm..." She put a hand to her chin, thinking.

He shrugged. "So, what do you think?"

She went from on thing to the next, trying to formulate something. "I think we could make some teriyaki chicken with some uh...steamed vegetables? Do you have a steaming basket?" She asked. He nodded.

"Ok then. And we could make some white rice to go with it. How does that sound?" She asked again.

Kenshin smiled, responding, "It sounds great. Where do we start?"

Kaoru rolled her sleeves. "Ok. We need to make the marinade for the chicken first. So grab that sauce and get cracking. You do know how to make teriyaki marinade, don't you?" She grinned at him.

He lifted his chin proudly. "Of course! I am good for some things."

She chuckled. "Oh, I do know that." She winked. "Ok, so you get that done and I'll start on the veggies and rice..."


	24. Ch 23 A New Family

**Chapter 23 A New Family**

"Come on Sanosuke! Let's get going, I've been waiting for an hour now!" Misao skipped up to the tall man excitedly. He turned and stared for a moment, his mouth slightly ajar at the girl in front of him. Misao stood there shyly, a red and lavender kimono adorning her. Her shining hair was out of its usual braid, hanging loosely about her shoulders, falling well below her slim waist.

She saw him staring, a blush coming to her cheeks. "What? You act like you have never seen a girl in a kimono before, when I happen to know that Megumi wears one every time you see her."

Sano closed his mouth as he crossed his arms, grinning. "Well, yeah. But I didn't know there was a girl under the ninja suit!" He teased.

Her face soured and she proceeded to whack him on the arm. "Mou! Thanks a lot you Tori-Atama! And here I was hoping you would say I looked nice or something!" She turned, crossing her arms, a pout on her face.

Sano chuckled as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you look very pretty in that, Misao. It is very flattering and you should wear one more often."

She looked at him, blinking. "Are you serious? Or are you still making fun of me?" She asked suspiciously.

He feigned innocence. "Me?? Make fun of you? Never!"

She huffed and glared at him.

He laughed harder. "I'm serious! You do look very nice. I mean that."

The teenager smiled softly at him, saying, "Thanks Sano. I appreciate the compliment, even if you don't mean it." Misao turned and began to walk.

Sanosuke caught up to her. "But I do, you silly girl!" He said in exasperation.

She snorted sarcastically, not breaking her stride. "Uh huh, keep talking."

"But I am!" He continued, his voice instant.

She just shook her head and smiled as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "So, where exactly is the Kutou district?" She asked after a time.

He sighed, answering, "It's on the East side of town. I'm really serious, Misao. It's a dangerous place to go sometimes."

She shrugged. "But that's why we are going in the middle of the day and you are with me. We will be fine. Besides, a few thugs never scared me. How do you think I have survived all this time alone?" She said with confidence.

"If you say so. My question is, why would your guy be in a place like that?" He asked in curiosity.

She shook her head. "I have no clue. Aoshi-sama changed a lot when he became the Okashira. Who knows how much he's changed in six years..." She trailed off. Sanosuke turned his head, noting the sad look in her eyes. "So what are you going to do once you find him?" She said nothing for a moment, thinking about the question.

"I don't really know actually. I...I just have no other connections in this world anymore...I just want to see him. To have someone who I care about acknowledge me..." She went silent.

Sano glanced at her, feeling a pang of pity within him for the young girl. "I know what it's like to be alone...I would have been alone had it not been for Kaoru and Megumi. They are my family now."

Misao looked at him, something akin to faraway longing in her eyes. "Your family, huh? I wish I had someone to call my family. Aoshi is the closest thing to family that I have left."

Sanosuke shook his head. "That doesn't mean that you can't be a part of another family."

She eyed him curiously, asking, "What do you mean?"

The man smiled, responding, "We all care about you, Misao. Why do you think that Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi and I are helping you out?"

She blinked at him, surprise coming to her features. "Why do you...?" She trailed off and looked down at her feet, watching it kick up dust as they walked.

"I haven't really understood why you all care so much. I mean, I have known family, and love. But, this is the first time that strangers have ever been so kind to me..."

Sanosuke patted her on the head affectionately. "Well, we aren't strangers anymore, now are we?" He winked at her.

She continued to look surprised, and then smiled broadly. "No, I guess we're not." Smiling, they continued in silence until they reached the Kutou district.

Misao immediately shivered, an ominous feeling coming over her.

"I can see why people don't like to come here...it's pretty creepy."

Sano nodded as they observed their surroundings. It was a very poor part of town, many of the buildings falling apart. What little people they did see stared at the duo as if they didn't belong.

At one point, a small group of men began to catcall to Misao as they walked by. They immediately quieted as Sano glared menacingly at them.

Misao smiled a little. "See? No one will want to mess with us."

He was about to answer when a man grabbed Misao from behind, holding a knife to her throat. She gasped in surprise. She didn't even feel his presence behind her.

"What?? We've only been here for a minute and already this?" She breathed. Sanosuke sneered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The man holding Misao curled his lips in an evil smile. "Oh, I'd be willing to let her go, for a price..."

Sano snorted. "You have the wrong people. We don't have any money on us for this exact reason. What, do you think we are stupid? And, just in case you didn't notice, it's broad daylight, you asshole!"

The man chuckled. "Daytime, nighttime, it doesn't matter around here." He snapped his fingers and the group of men who were calling at Misao circled them, drawing their swords.

Sanosuke gave them a look of disgust. "You are actually drawing your swords against two unarmed people? So they're teaching them to fight without honor these days, are they?" He brought his fists together, cracking his knuckles.

The man chuckled again. "What do you mean these days? It's either kill or be killed. That's how it's always been, and that's how it will always be."

Sano locked eyes with Misao momentarily in silent communication. While he had been distracting the man, she was slowly reaching inside her kimono.

Sano moved closer and the man gripped her tighter, threatening, "Don't come closer or she dies."

He stopped, holding up his hands. "Oh, you are so going to be in pain by the time I am done with you." The ex-gangster sneered.

The man smiled, seemingly unfazed by the threat. "We will see."

"What do you want?" Sano finally asked.

The man's face darkened. "Well, since you have no money, I think we will have some fun with the girl..."

One of his lackeys shouted, "Look out!" The man's eyes flew open as he watched the speaker gurgle and fall to the ground dead, clutching the kunai that had pierced his throat. Misao grabbed the hand that held his knife, twisting it painfully. He yelped and dropped it. Sanosuke took this opportunity to charge the man, bringing his fist across his face. He fell heavily, dazed, as blood seeped from his mouth. Misao kicked the knife away as she moved to a fighting stance next to Sano.

"Who's next?" She taunted. Four men raised their swords, crying as they flung forward at the duo. Misao wasted no time in downing one with another kunai. Sanosuke barely dodged the katana of another, punching him in the gut as he passed and throwing a roundhouse kick to his head to drop him.

One came at Misao, thrusting his katana at her face. She flipped easily out of his reach, running quickly to his side, kicking him sharply in the kidney. He clutched his side in agony as she threw another kick to his back, knocking him to the ground. As Sanosuke fought to dodge the fourth man's attacks, the last three men charged Misao all at once. She narrowed her eyes as she expertly avoided each blow, though she couldn't find an opening to attack.

She was being slowly led away from the ex-gangster as she and the trio circled each other. Sano craned his head around his opponent, noting her distance.

His eyes widened when they cornered her. In desperation, he dodged the man's sword, lowering himself slightly, then shooting back up, bringing a vicious uppercut to the other's chin.

"I don't have time to play with you right now!"

As the man came crashing to the ground, Sano turned and gasped as he began to sprint to her. The three had her against a wall, one raising his sword.

Sanosuke yelled out as he brought the sword thrusting at her face. "Misao!!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the deathblow.

It never came.

Misao cracked open one eye, and gasped in surprise as she saw the man in front of her with a sword through his chest, a pained expression on is face. The sword looked like it had been expertly thrown, piercing his heart. She watched numbly as he fell to the ground, lifeless. The other two men looked over in fear at a man standing close behind Sanosuke.

Sano turned to stare at the new comer, who was still in his stance after throwing his blade. He straightened, bringing his arms to his sides as he began to walk slowly forward. Misao shook herself from her stupor and glanced at whom they were staring at, only to have her eyes widen in disbelief.

She opened her mouth, taking a step forward. "Aoshi...sama..." She said hesitantly, more to herself. Sano snapped his gaze to her, and then back to the new man.

He was tall, almost as tall as Sanosuke, with short dull brown hair and dark eyes. He had one kodachi strapped to his back, along with a sheath where his other short sword should have been.

He continued to walk towards her, never taking his emotionless gaze from hers. Sanosuke remained silent as he watched Aoshi come to a stop in front of Misao, who held her breath, still not believing that it was really him. She reached out for him. Hesitantly, she touched his arm, as if verifying that he was real. When it made contact, her eyes teared and she threw herself at him.

"Aoshi-sama! You're really here! I've been searching for so long!"

He stiffened as she held onto him, making no move to embrace her back, his eyes never changing. "Misao."

The sound of his voice snapped her attention to him and she pulled back, looking at his face. She wasn't surprised by his lack of expression. She opened her mouth to respond when he pushed away from her, causing her to let him go.

Her eyes widened. "Aoshi-sama..."

He looked at the man on the ground and bent over him slightly, yanking his second kodachi free from the flesh. Wiping the blade on the fallen man, he sheathed it across his back.

Bringing his cold gaze once more to her, he spoke again. "Go home. You don't belong here." Her heart jolted and she felt the cold sting of rejection shoot through her.

Sanosuke spoke up, his voice gruff. "Hey! She has been looking for you for a long time! The least you could do is say something better than that!"

"It's ok, Sanosuke."

He jerked his face towards Misao's voice. She was looking at the ground, her bangs hiding the pain and tears in her eyes.

"But, Misao!" He began.

She lifted her head, a hurt expression on her face. She managed a pained smile as her salty tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"I just wanted to see you again, Aoshi-sama. That's all. I am glad you are ok." She chocked out. "And thank you for saving me. I will be going now." She brushed passed him, walking quickly. Sano watched as she sped away.

He glared at Aoshi. "You are one son-of-a-bitch, you know that, right?"

Aoshi rounded on him, a very uncharacteristic display of emotion on his face. "What do you know?" And then it was gone. Sano blinked in surprise, snapping his mouth shut before turning to run after Misao.

He caught up easily with her. She continued speed walking, her breath becoming heavier as she tried with all her might not to break down sobbing. Sanosuke fell in step beside her, not having to walk as fast due to their difference in leg length. "Misao?"

She didn't answer, but her face screwed up as she fought her tears.

"Hey, come on Misao, stop for a minute." He coaxed gently.

Her face became angry as she spoke. "No! I don't want to!"

Sano sighed. "Let's talk a minute."

She responded by taking off in a run. He ran after her, reaching out and catching her arm. She tried to struggle as he forced her to stop.

"Let me go! I need to go!" She was sobbing now, swinging her arms feebly as she tried to evade his grasp.

He jerked her around, so she was facing him, stating firmly "No, Misao. You need to stop and calm down." She was looking at the ground, the angry and pained look still on her face. She heaved in as she began to sob more. Sanosuke's eyes widened as she threw herself against him, clinging to him. He embraced her gently as she buried her face in his shoulder. He didn't say anything as he allowed her to cry out her pain. After a few minutes, her cries subsided until they were soft, sporadic hiccups. Finally, Misao pulled back, face still to the ground.

She managed a small smile as she spoke. "I'm pretty pathetic, aren't I?"

Sanosuke looked surprised. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

She let out a laugh, no humor reaching her eyes. "I don't know what I was expecting from him...I think I knew all along that this was how it would turn out..."

Sano's eyebrows furrowed. "Why did he react like that?"

She shrugged. "Who knows why he does what he does. I guess I was just holding onto something from my past. Something that I couldn't forget." She chocked out the last bit as her tears began anew, trailing in rivulets down her face.

The ex-gangster sighed as he pulled her into another hug. "Maybe now that this has happened, you can finally move onto the next chapter of your life. Maybe this is closure."

Her tears began to subside again as she sniffed. "You know, I'm surprised by your wisdom sometimes, Tori-Atama."

He laughed. "Hey, I can say some useful things, too. Kenshin doesn't get to steal all the good lines."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Can we leave now?" She asked as she pulled away.

He nodded. "Come on. Let's go home, ok?" He smiled as he held out his arm to her. She blinked at him and a last tear fell from her eye.

"Home..." She said softly and his smile broadened. "Yeah. Home."

Her smile became genuine as she looped her arm in his, allowing him to lead her away. "Thank you, Sanosuke." He just winked in response.

Her heart was still throbbing in pain, but she felt a load lighten from her shoulders. A burden that she had been carrying for a long time.

'I won't give up on you Aoshi-sama. But I know I have a new home, now. Maybe I can have a fresh start, here in Kyoto...with my new family...'

Kaoru sat back, her stomach full. She sighed happily. "Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you knew how to make a marinade! That was great! Where did you learn that?"

Kenshin shrugged as he sat back, equally as full. "Well, I've been alone for so long that I just improvise. If you asked me to write down the recipe, it wouldn't be exact. I put in what I think will be right and call it good."

She shook her head in amazement. "If only I could be so good at cooking. And here I'm the woman."

He snorted. "Yes. And you are good at cooking as well, Kao-chan."

She smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

"So, where did you learn your cooking skills?" He asked her.

She sobered a little, adopting a wistful look. "Okaasan taught Megumi and I when we were young. I can't remember everything, but a lot stuck with me. She was a wonderful cook..."

Kenshin watched her, noting the far away look in her eyes. "Do you miss her?"

She looked at him, blinking. "I guess I do. I don't think about it as often as I used to...but yes. I do miss having parents. They were so kind and loving. Unlike Kanryu..." He sighed, nodding in understanding.

She looked at him, asking, "So do you remember your parents?"

He leaned back on his hands, looking at the ceiling. "Kind of. Not really. I was very young when they died. About six. From what I do recall, they were also very kind..." Kaoru smiled softly. "I'm sure your mother was very beautiful." She said as she brought her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She was careful to mind her injury.

He looked at her. "I think she was. I got my red hair from her."

Kaoru reached out, carefully picking up a lock of his tresses, scooting closer to view it. It shown in the candle light, hues of deep and light red mixed with golds. It was breath taking.

"I have never ever seen hair like this. I have heard of it, but never seen it on a Japanese person... I wish I had such beautiful hair." She said out loud, more to herself.

Kenshin smiled, sitting up and wrapping his arms about her, drawing her close.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think your hair is beautiful."

She sighed as she leaned into him, feeling his warmth. "But it's so plain...it's like every girl has it around here."

He shook his head, opposing, "On the contrary. Your's has blue highlights. I don't see a lot of people with that...most have just dull black hair."

She smiled, hugging him closer. "Well thank you for trying to make me feel better." He leaned away from her, gazing into her eyes. "But you know what I find to be your most stunning physical feature?"

She shook her head in wonder. He leaned close. "Your eyes. They are the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I feel like you can see inside my very soul every time you look at me. Now there's something you don't see everyday on people, right?"

She stared at him, and then smiled lovingly. "Thank you Kenshin." She leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. She was about to pull away when his grasp tightened.

He smiled onto her mouth, saying, "Where do you think you are going?"

Before she could respond, he was upon her, kissing her deeply. Her heart jumped, fire racing through her as she responded to his touch. Their breathing became heavier as Kenshin maneuvered himself so he was on top of her, pinning her to the floor. She gasped as he began to kiss her neck, his hands beginning to explore.

She was so wrapped up in the moment that she almost didn't notice his hands wandering to her thighs. She gasped and sat up quickly.

Kenshin gave her a bewildered look. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

She was breathing heavily as she shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. I just..." She tried to come up with an answer.

"I want to go into the bedroom...and I want the lights off..." She tried to say in what she thought was a seductive voice.

He blinked for a moment, and then grinned wickedly. "Oh, I see. So that's how you want it, huh? Well, come on then." He stood and scooped her up in his arms. She let out a squeak as his hand made contact with her injury, but he thought it was from surprise. He carried her quickly to the room and laid her down, picking up where they had left off.

As Kaoru felt herself responding to his touch, she closed her eyes, thinking,

'Please, don't let him see the wound...'

Kaoru lay at Kenshin's side, her head resting upon his chest, just under his chin. He was absently stroking her hair, bringing his fingers through the locks and untangling them. She sighed as she sat up, stretching.

"So. Do we plan on making this a weekly ritual, then?" Kenshin said playfully as he grabbed her, pulling her back to him.

She laughed. "I wouldn't mind. And I know you most certainly wouldn't!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no I wouldn't."

She sighed again. "I really do have to get back...I can't stay the night tonight."

He gave a disappointed sound, hugging her tighter. "But I want you to..." He all but whined.

She grinned, disheveling his hair lightly with her hand. "I know, I want to stay and continue all night too, but it will have to wait." He nodded as he stood to get dressed. She was about to stand herself, when her leg began to throb, a painful reminder of her hidden injury. Thankfully, it was dark enough that he didn't notice it.

"How he didn't feel the bandage is beyond me...then again, he was into it too much to notice anything else, I suppose...' She silently thanked the heavens that although he may be very sharp and observant most of the time, he was, in fact, still a male and didn't think about much else when they were together like that.

Kaoru smiled inwardly at that thought. She glanced over to him, just making out his shadow due to the lack of light. She grabbed her kimono, which had been tossed to the side, and wrapped it about her quickly, making sure he wasn't staring directly at her. As she knotted her obi, she turned and made her way to him.

"Where are you?" She asked as she reached for him. She felt his arm as he reached for her as well and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her closer as he led her out of the room and towards the door. He slid it open, exposing the night air to them. Shivering slightly, she shrunk back to him. It was about nine pm and the sky was thick with clouds, allowing no light from the full moon to show through their solid depths.

She turned her body around, hugging him close, taking in the comfort of his warmth. They remained like that for a moment, neither wanting to let the other go.

Finally, she sighed as she softly pulled away, longing in her eyes. "I really wish I didn't have to go, but I do. But I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, Kenshin spoke up. "I love you Kao-chan."

She smiled brilliantly, still unused to the words, but becoming more comfortable every time she heard them. "I love you too, Kenshin. I really do."

She turned and began to make her way to the trail, dragging her feet a bit. She felt no need to rush, and besides, her leg was throbbing.

She stopped by the Akabeko, where Tae was finishing up. "Tae-san, could I bother you for a drink of water?"

Tae nodded quickly, bringing Kaoru a mug with some of the liquid in it.

Kaoru took it gratefully. "Thank you so much."

Tae nodded, asking, "Are you ok, Kaoru-chan? You seem to be in pain."

Kaoru winced a bit; pouring the powder Megumi had given her into the glass and mixing it with her finger. She upturned it, drinking it in a few gulps. Her face soured.

"Ugh, it's so gross!" She set the glass down and looked at the older woman, smiling.

"Don't worry about me, Tae-san. I will be just fine. My leg is just acting up and I haven't taken medication in a bit, that's all."

Tae looked a bit unconvinced, asking, "Do you need to take some time off to let it heal?"

Kaoru shook her head quickly. "I appreciate the offer, but I really don't want to...besides, Kenshin will wonder what happened."

Tae cocked her head to the side, as if contemplating something. Her eyes widened, as she understood. "Himura-san did that to you??"

Kaoru looked at her feet, her smile vanishing. "Don't hold it against him, Tae-san. He didn't know it was me..."

Tae looked sympathetically at her. "Oh, Kaoru-chan. I'm so sorry. Are you ever going to tell him?"

Kaoru sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I was going to do it soon, but I don't think I will be able to do it until I don't have to be her anymore...whenever that will be..." She sounded less than optimistic.

Tae smiled brightly, trying to cheer her. "Well, I'm sure when the time is right, he will be understanding."

Kaoru managed a smile, nodding. "I hope so. Thank you for the water. I had better get back." She said as she turned to leave. Tae nodded, waving at her retreating form.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru-chan. Be safe walking home." Kaoru waved as she made her way to the familiar trail by the abandoned dojo. She sighed, looking to the sky as she walked. She could see traces of the moonlight shining through the patches of cloud as they began to clear.

Her thoughts wandered to Misao. 'I wonder how she and Sano did today? I hope they are ok...'


	25. Ch 24 The Challenge Letter

**Chapter 23 The Challenge Letter**

Kaoru made her way to the tofu stand, picking through the busy street. For the first time in two weeks, her leg didn't feel any pain, for which she was grateful. She had wondered if it would ever heal, but time had taken it's effects and half of the stitches had already fallen out. She had had a hard time keeping them from Kenshin, but he had never questioned her when she said she wanted the lights out.

She smiled a little, her thoughts wandering back to the last few days. Kenshin had been so sweet to her. He was already talking about their one-month anniversary, which was coming up in about a week. Despite her protests, he had insisted upon doing something special, and she had chuckled at this.

"What a funny man. I thought women were the ones concerned about these things." She said out loud. "I wonder what he has in mind?"

She spotted the stand, and next to it, Sanosuke. She waved and called, "Sano!"

He looked toward her, a large grin coming over his face as he waved in return. "Oi! Jou-chan!" She made her way to him, smiling as she went.

When she reached to tofu stand, she grabbed him in a large hug. "Konnichiwa Sano! How are you today?"

He returned her embrace, patting her back fondly. "I'm doing well, you?" He asked, as they broke apart. She was about to respond when Kenshin popped up from around the other side of the cart. She nearly jumped in surprise when she saw him, but got over it quickly.

She launched herself at the other Hitokiri, nearly taking them both down. "Kenshin! What are you doing her? I haven't seen you for so long!"

He laughed out loud as he grabbed her in a hug, lifting her slightly off the ground. "What are you talking about? We saw each other yesterday!"

She laughed too, whining as she spoke. "I know! But that's too long!"

They broke out into chuckles as Sano snorted. "Would you two get a room?"

Kenshin put her down and she rounded on Sano, a menacing look on her face. "Oh, WE should get a room, huh? What about you and Megumi?"

She smirked, as he blushed a bit, suddenly finding the sky very interesting. "Uh, I don't know what you are talking about."

Kenshin broke in, "Well, we do, Sano. You two are always all over each other, even when we are around, and you know it!" He smiled sarcastically.

Sano coughed, still looking at the sky. "Yeah well, we don't get to see each other as often as you do."

Kaoru threw her arm around his waist, leaning into him. "See? You should know how we feel then!" She grinned, elbowing him.

Kenshin threw his arm around Sano's other shoulder, standing on the opposite side from Kaoru. He leaned forward so he could see her as he spoke. "Hey, at least we don't go making out in front of the whole world, Kao-chan."

She laughed as she leaned forward so she could better see him. "Oh, I know! And here Sano goes on about US needing a room, too!" She shook her head.

Sano's eyebrow ticked, his irritation climbing. "Hey."

He tried to speak, but Kenshin cut in. "I really don't think that he can be talking to us about that, when he is sooo much worse. Don't you agree?" He asked Kaoru, who nodded her head matter of factly. "Oh, yes. I highly agree."

Sano finally spoke up, his voice louder this time. "Hello! Quit talking like I am not around! I am right here, you know?"

Kenshin and Kaoru burst out laughing, letting go of him and coming closer together. Sanosuke crossed his arms as they continued laughing at his expense. "Well, fine then. I guess I just won't say anything ever again." He huffed.

Kaoru tried to stop her laughter, but was having a hard time. "Oh, Sano, you are just so easy to pick on, you know that? You are worse than Yahiko!"

His eyes widened and Kenshin laughed harder. "Uh, oh, I think you struck a nerve, we had better get out of here!" Kaoru squeaked as Sano started after her, and she hid behind Kenshin. He held up his hands in defense as Sano tried to get at the still laughing Kaoru. "Hey! I didn't say it, she did, Sano!" He laughed.

"Oh thanks a lot for defending your Koibito, Kenshin, that's so sweet!" She said sarcastically between her laughs.

Sano finally gave up on her and crossed his arms, looking very irritated. Kaoru finally let her laughter die down and she came from behind Kenshin.

"You're not really angry are you, Sano? It was a joke…" She trailed off.

Her eyes widened when he cracked a huge grin and pounced on her, tickling her mercilessly. "Of course I know that! I just really wanted to tickle you."

She screamed out in laughter. "Sano! Stop it! Kenshin, do something!"

Kenshin adopted a look of innocence, his hands coming to rest behind his head, elbows out. "What's wrong? I don't think I can help you here."

He smiled as she responded between laughs. "Traitor!" He chuckled as Sano continued his onslaught for a moment, and then released her. Kaoru wiped the small tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so hard, and turned to glare daggers at both men. "Gee thanks a lot, you guys!"

After a moment, the trio broke out into more laughter. When it had subsided, Kaoru blinked, looking around. "Where is Misao?"

Sanosuke's merriment instantly died as he adopted a somber look. "She's at the lake washing tofu tubs right now."

Kaoru looked curiously at him. "What's wrong? Is she ok?"

He sighed. "I really don't know. She has been depressed off and on since we saw him…"

Kaoru nodded in understanding, feeling sympathy for the girl. "I see. Maybe I should talk to her about it."

Sano shook his head, saying. "I have tried for almost two weeks now. She just won't talk about anything involving Aoshi anymore. I think she's trying very hard to forget him."

Kenshin spoke up. "Maybe too hard…"

All three nodded gravely, staring at the ground.

Kaoru perked up. "Well, it won't do her any good if all of us are sitting her taking pity on her. Let's go and find her and try to cheer her up, ok?" She turned to Kenshin, who just nodded in agreement.

"I need to stay here to mind the cart, but I would be happy if you two went." Sano said.

Kaoru smiled softly at him. "You really care a lot about her, don't you Sano?"

He smiled at her, shrugging. "You should know how I am, Jou-chan."

She looked fondly at him, reaching out and giving his arm a squeeze. "Yes. And I consider myself very lucky."

He shrugged again, becoming a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, well, you know, Megumi likes her a lot too, so…"

Kaoru just smiled wider, knowing that he became a little flustered in mushy situations. She turned to Kenshin, grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

He nodded and waved to Sano as they walked away. "See you later." Sano waved in return before he turned to help a customer.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked hand in hand, content to be near each other.

"You have a lot of people who love you, Kao-chan."

She looked at him, smiling. "Yes, I do. And so do you."

He returned her gaze, the warmth spreading through out him. "I still don't think I deserve all of this." He said.

She drew closer to him, latching onto his arm with her other hand. "You may still think that, but that's not for you to decide. We all love you no matter what you think."

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I know that's for sure. All of you are so stubborn that even if I tried to run away, it wouldn't work."

She laughed a bit. "You're right. Yahiko would throw a fit if his beloved brother Kenshin were to leave. And Sano, well he considers you a best friend. And besides…I would find you…no matter where you went." She said the last part softly as she clung closer to him, as if she feared that he really would run if she let go.

He squeezed her hand gently, speaking in almost a whisper. "I'm not going anywhere, Kao-chan." She smiled as they fell into companionable silence, making their way to the lake. Though it was still cold, the signs of spring were everywhere.

The sakura tree near the waters edge came into view and she smiled. Though there were no blossoms yet, the trunk and branches seemed to glow with life that would soon spring forth. She couldn't wait. She loved the cherry blossom season, when all of the trees were in full bloom, the wind carrying their petals across the land like a snowstorm.

She looked to the lake edge and fond Misao scrubbing away at the buckets, a sad look upon her face. She and Kenshin came up to her, stopping in front of her. "Konnichiwa Misao. How are you today?" Kaoru spoke in a cheery voice.

Misao snapped her attention up to the pair, smiling broadly at them. "Hi guys! I'm doing fine. What brings you here?" She straightened, shaking the water from her fingers and then wiping them on her clothes to dry them.

Kenshin responded, "Do you need any help? It looks like you have a ton of buckets left to wash."

Misao grinned, saying, "Yeah, I couldn't carry them all, so Gensai Sensei let me take this." She indicated to the small cart beside her.

"That was nice of him. Here, let us help. We will get it done faster with three people." Kaoru said, rolling her sleeves. Misao was about to protest when Kenshin did the same, both grabbing a bucket and a cloth from the soapy water pail near the lake edge. She blinked and smiled as she grabbed a bucket and bent down next to them, beginning to wash it.

They remained in silence for a bit until Kaoru yelped. "Kenshin! Watch your splashes!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I was just trying to rinse this well."

He splashed her playfully and she yelped again. "Hey! That's it."

She reached into the soap bucket, scooping a large handful of suds and slapping them on his head. She laughed out loud at the surprised look on his face. "You look good like that." She giggled, watching the soap trickle down his hair and face.

Misao blinked at their antics, then smiled as Kenshin stood, scooping water into his bucket, glaring menacingly at Kaoru. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh? Ok!"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she registered what he was going to do. "No! Don't even think about it!"

Just as Kenshin raised the bucket to splash at her, she moved near Misao. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late. He thrust the water from the bucket and it went sloshing all over Kaoru and Misao, who let out yells off shock, the cold liquid running from their heads to their feet.

Both girls stood there, stiff with surprise, eyes wide.

Kenshin sat there frozen, his eyes equally as wide as theirs as he spoke up. "Uh, I didn't mean to…" He trailed off as the girls adopted looks of irritation, both clenching their fists.

"Kenshin." Kaoru grit out between her teeth.

Kenshin dropped the bucket, holding his hands up in defense as he backed away slowly. "Uh, girls, I, uh, you know…"

They both looked up at him, glares in place as they advanced upon him.

"You know Kenshin, I was just an innocent bystander." Misao let out.

He smiled nervously as he backed up to the lake edge. "I know, that's why I said I'm sorry…"

Kaoru spoke. "Oh, I didn't hear you say it, but you sure will be sorry! Get him!" Both girls launched themselves upon him, bringing all three crashing into the lake. They all gasped as the chilly water immediately hit them.

They began to laugh, Kaoru standing in the shallow water. "Oh, his head doesn't look wet enough!" Misao took a bucket and dumped over him, laughing as he tried to put up his hands to protect himself from the water.

The three continued to splash at each other for a bit before Kaoru wrapped her arms about her, still standing in the shallows. "We had better get out of the freezing water if we don't want to get sick!" She laughed as her teeth began to chatter. The other two nodded, their laughter slowly subsiding.

Kaoru looked sheepishly at the mess they had created, the bucket tossed everywhere. "I'm sorry, Misao-chan! We came her to help you and instead, we made a mess of things."

Misao shook her head, her broad smile still in place. "It's ok, Kaoru. You did help me." Misao felt light hearted, happiness welling within her as she watched Kenshin and Kaoru scurry about, grabbing the buckets and placing them on the cart. '_Sanosuke was right. I do have a new family now and it doesn't matter that we were all strangers a month ago…_'

She helped them get the rest of the buckets, smiling at their handiwork as she said, "Well, we got half of them washed. Gensai sensei will be happy with that."

Kenshin nodded. "You had better get home and change into something dry."

Misao grabbed the cart with both hands. As she began to pull it away, she stopped and turned, smiling softly at them. "Thank you."

Kaoru blinked. "For what?" She feigned ignorance.

Misao's smile widened. "For your help of course." She waved and walked away. Kenshin put an arm around Kaoru's shoulder, leading her away to his house.

The wind picked up and both shivered. Kenshin stopped and scooped her up in his arms. She put her hands around his shoulders as he leapt up to the roofs. She leaned into his chest, smiling slightly as they made their way quickly to his house. When they reached it, he leapt down and slid the door open, setting her inside as he shut it behind them. She untied her obi as he instantly began to strip his own wet clothes off. She blushed when she caught him staring at her.

She smiled sarcastically. "For some reason, I think that you planned this."

He laughed, going to his room. He returned with a dry set of his own clothes. "Here. Put these on." She nodded and took them from him. He returned to his room for some clothing for himself. She took this opportunity to slip his hakama on, hiding her healing wound. It was nearly gone, but she still didn't want to take any chances. Kaoru sighed, as she finally felt dry, snuggling deeper into his clothing. She smiled as she realized that they smelled like him, and closed her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself in my clothes?" Her eyes snapped open to see Kenshin just inches from her, dressed in dry apparel as well. She blushed slightly, but it subsided as quickly as it came. She was getting used to his comments, and was less embarrassed as their relationship progressed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, coming closer and placing a kiss on his nose. "I am actually. And yes, I was smelling them."

He burst out laughing as he hugged her close. "I'm glad that you can finally admit to that, Kao-chan."

She hugged him back, laughter bubbling in her. "I never said I wasn't doing that in the first place!"

Kenshin snorted. "Yeah, you just wouldn't say anything about it, that's all!"

She laughed harder. "Of course! If I don't say anything, then it didn't happen, right?" They continued to chuckle as they pulled apart.

"Are you hungry?" Kenshin asked her.

She nodded. "I could eat. What do you have?" He went to the kitchen to rummage around for a bit. He came up with some dry noodles.

"Uh, I have some ramen noodles…" He said sheepishly.

She smiled. "Those will be just fine. We can boil them with some vegetables and put some spices in." He nodded and began to boil some water that he obtained from his water jug in the corner of the kitchen.

As Kaoru chopped some vegetables, she laughed. "Just like a man to only have noodles in his kitchen when a lady comes over, isn't it?"

He smiled mischievously. "Well, you are here enough, you should already know that." She laughed, scooping her carrots into the pot of water. "Yeah, I know. I should just live here. It's like that anyways." She looked over to him, her laughter subsiding at the serious look on his face.

"I wouldn't mind you living here."

She turned to him, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I know…I wish that I had that freedom…" She trailed off.

He stepped closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek. "How long does this have to go on Kaoru?"

She placed her hand over his, closing her eyes as a pained look came over her face. "I don't know…we still haven't come up with a great plan…I'm starting to lean more an more towards yours…but…"

He sighed, letting his hand drop from her face. "I know you worry about me. I know that you don't want me, or anyone else you care about to be in danger."

"Danger because of me." She cut in.

He sighed again, continuing. "I understand that's the way you feel. But remember what you said earlier today? About me not having a choice in how you all felt? Well, the same could be said in this situation. You don't have a choice, Kaoru. I am going to set you free, no matter what." He looked at her, determination in his eyes. "Even if it costs me my life."

Kaoru stared at him, gratefulness shining in her eyes. "I know Kenshin. I know you will." She turned back to her vegetables. "In many ways, you already have." She stopped suddenly and set the knife down, tears welling in her eyes.

She came forward and hugged him tightly. "And no matter what happens, I will always be grateful for this time you have given me. For your love. I will always love you, no matter what."

He hugged her back, a spark of confusion igniting within him. He laughed nervously. "You speak as if something is going to happen. Like we won't see each other anymore."

She pulled back and wiped her tears away, smiling. She shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm just emotional right now."

He smiled slightly, saying, "You know I love you, right Kao-chan? And I always will."

She nodded. "I know, Kenshin."

They continued to cook in silence, each in their own thoughts. When they were done, they brought their food to his table and sat down.

As they ate, Kaoru spoke up. "I'm so glad we saw Misao today. She was looking so down when we walked up."

Kenshin smiled around a bite of noodles. "Yeah, me too. But I think she was happy we came to see her."

Kaoru nodded. "I think she was able to forget her worries there for a minute, what with you dumping water all over us and all." She poked playfully.

"Hey, don't forget who started it." He said in defense.

She laughed out loud. "Yeah! You! You got me wet first, remember?"

He looked sheepish as he shoved another bite into his mouth. "Oh, yeah. That's right." She laughed again, ruffling his damp hair fondly. Neither of their hair was completely dry yet.

"So, what are you planning for our 'anniversary', if you can even call it that." She joked.

He smiled. "Hey, it's a very important milestone, at least in my life. I have never had something like this."

She smiled lovingly at him. "Well, neither have I. So it is important."

"I'm not telling you. Just make sure you have that evening free, ok? The eighth of March."

She nodded. "I already planned on it. So, you won't tell me anything?" She pried.

He shook his head, setting his jaw firmly. "Nope. I want it to be surprise."

She sighed in defeat. "All right then, be stubborn."

The red head winked, saying, "I learn from the best." He poked.

Kaoru looked out the window. "I had better go. I need to get back to Megumi. She said she wanted help with something this evening." She said rather reluctantly.

He nodded, looking a little disappointed. "I understand."

Standing, she grabbed her plate to return it to the kitchen when he stood quickly, putting a hand on her arm. "It's ok. I can do that."

She blinked and then smiled, setting the plate down. "Thank you for dinner. You have no idea how nice it is every once in a while to have something like this."

He shook his head. "It's only ramen, though."

"Yes, but, considering what I always eat, this is gourmet."

Kenshin looked at her, his eyes darkening like they always did when she mentioned something of that nature. He clenched his fists, saying, "This is stupid, Kaoru. He can't hold you hostage like this."

She put her hands to his chest, calming him. "But he can, and he will for now. He has for ten years. Don't worry, Kenshin. Everything will work out. I have you, after all." She soothed and he calmed visibly.

"I except this for now. But I won't forever." He stated.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she breathed, "Forever, huh?"

He started into her eyes and she felt her breath hitch like it always did. "I will never get sick of looking at your beautiful eyes." She said softly, more to herself.

He drew her closer. "Good. I don't ever want you to." He closed the short distance between them, locking his lips with hers in a deep kiss. She felt her knees weaken as she leaned into him for support, her heart beating faster.

When they pulled apart, she looked dazedly at him. "I won't ever get sick of that, either."

He chuckled, smirking as he responded, "It seems that way."

She smiled as she let him go, picking up her semi-damp clothes. She shook them out, saying, "Well, they're not completely dry, but it will be ok."

Kenshin put a hand to her shoulder. "Why don't you just wear my clothes back?"

She snorted. "Oh, I can see that going over very well with Kanryu. Here comes his little Kaoru-chan, dressed in the Hitokiri Battosai's extra clothes. Oh, the questions I would be bombarded with…" She trailed off as he chuckled.

"Good point. I guess that won't work."

She turned around as she stripped, careful to keep her injury away from his eyes as she changed back into her own clothes. She let out a sound of disgust. "I hate changing into damp clothes. It makes my skin itch."

He smiled as she turned back around. "We do you even bother turning around when you change? I have seen you completely naked, you know."

She blushed a bit, nodding. "Yes, but I still get a little shy…" She lied. In fact, she wasn't shy about showing her body to him at all. She just had to hide her injury.

He came forward, wrapping her in a hug. "Someday, I'll break you of that."

She smiled, returning his embrace. She reluctantly let him go and walked out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kenshin."

He waved. "I love you, Kao-chan."

She smiled widely, answering, "I love you too."

He watched her go, sliding the door shut when she was out of sight. He smiled as he thought of their parting words. "I'll never get sick of those words, either, Kao-chan." He said quietly to himself as he went about cleaning up.

Kaoru hurried to the mansion, not wanting to truly get sick as the clouds in the sky rumbled above her, foretelling the coming storm. She ran the whole way, smiling as she realized that her leg hadn't hurt her even once. "Good. I won't have to hide this much longer from him. Once it scars, it will lighten and he won't know it wasn't already there. I mean, I already have too many to count anyways."

She reached the Mansion and turned the heavy handle, letting herself inside. Shutting the door behind her, she started for the basement, intent upon finding Megumi.

Kanryu poked his ugly head out of his study, calling to her. "Kaoru-chan, come here." She sighed as she veered off her original course to head up the stairs. Once inside, Kanryu indicated for her to shut the door. She did so and seated herself across from him, trying not to choke on his cigar smoke.

"What do you want?" She asked quickly.

He didn't smile as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a folded parchment. He dropped it onto the desk in front of her, asking, "Do you know what this is?"

She blinked at him and then stared at it. "Uh, it looks like a challenge letter to me. It has that seal on it. Who's it from?"

He sat back, taking a long draught of his cigar.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "You look worried." She was confused. She had received many challenge letters over the course of the years. She had won every one of them.

"Oh, you will be too when you see who it's from." He finally answered.

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Reaching forward, she grabbed the paper and opened it, careful to undo the wax seal so she didn't rip it. She read the contents. It seemed like a normal challenge letter to her.

"To the Hitokiri Sakura, I would like to challenge you to a match. We will meet at Takeda Kanryu's mansion and proceed with our duel in the courtyard. If you accept this challenge, then send a reply. However, be informed that if you choose not to accept this, I will come for you anyways. I ask that this take place a week from today, March eighth at nine pm."

Kaoru sounded bored. "Gee, whoever it is sounds nice." Her eyes widened when she saw the signature. Her mouth went dry and her heart leaped to her throat.

"Sighed Shinomori…Aoshi…"

She stared in disbelief at the letter before she let it fall from her numb hands to the desk.

Kanryu leaned forward, sneering. "Now do you see? He comes to avenge his comrades."

Kaoru snapped out of her daze to glare at him. "Yes, the ones that YOU killed, not ME, remember? He should be challenging you, not me."

Kanryu chuckled. "Ah, yes. But you are my Hitokiri. It would only be natural for him to assume that you did it." He replied evilly.

She crossed her arms. "I always have to clean up your dirty work, don't I?" She said in disgust.

He stood, a menacing look upon his face. "Such is your fate. I _own_ you, remember?"

She looked darkly at him as she stood to stare him in the eyes. "Not in every way, you don't. And not forever, Kanryu." She said venomously.

He laughed in her face. "Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon, my little bird.My whole world isyour cage, and only I hold the key."

She shook her head in loathing. "One day, Kanryu. You will get your comeuppance." She turned and stormed out the door.

He called after her. "Shall I send him a reply?"

"What the hell ever, you bastard." She spat over her shoulder as she stomped down the stairs. "I was in such a good mood, too." She said to herself as she felt her anger begin to subside.

She came down the basement stairs, calling to Megumi. "Nee-chan? Are you here?" Megumi looked up from her work. Kaoru looked curiously at her lap, where her sister had some clothing and a sewing needle. "What's that?"

Megumi shook her head smiling. "It's your outfit, silly. The one that was ruined from your fight two weeks ago."

Kaoru's face lit in understanding. "Ooooh, I see. Thanks for fixing it, Nee-chan, even though I have a couple extra pants. Those were my favorite, in fact."

Megumi smiled as she continued to stitch the pants together. Kaoru sat next to her, leaning slightly on her shoulder. They sat in silence for a bit, Kaoru brooding to herself. Megumi sighed and stopped.

Kaoru sat back off of her, looking at her. "What did you need help with Nee-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, I just needed you here to try this on when I was finished to make sure it was right, that's all." Kaoru nodded and went silent. "What's the matter, Kao-chan? You seem troubled."

Kaoru blinked in surprise. "I really never can hide anything from you, can I?"

Megumi smiled and held her finger up. "Like I have always said, you can hide it from others, but never from me!" She said in a matter of fact tone.

Kaoru chuckled as she pushed her lightly. "That was what I have always said and you just stole it from me!"

They laughed a bit and Megumi sobered. "Really, Kao-chan. What is it? I could tell the moment you entered the room."

Kaoru sighed, lying back on the cot so she was staring at the ceiling. "I got a challenge letter today."

Megumi stared, a worried expression coming to her face. She also knew of these letters and how often Kaoru had received them over the years. But they never ceased to worry her. However, they rarely upset Kaoru.

"Kao-chan, what's wrong with this one? I know you seem unsettled about it."

Kaoru looked at her, a serious expression on her face. "I am upset about it Nee-chan. I don't know what to do. It's from Shinomori Aoshi."

Megumi's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. "Aoshi…Misao's Aoshi…?"

Kaoru nodded gravely. "Kanryu is responding to him today. I don't know how to tell Misao…"

Megumi shook her head, baffled. "Why would he be challenging you now, after it's been more than a year?"

Kaoru shook her head, equally as mystified. "I have no clue. But I don't think I can tell Misao. Every one of these challenges that I have received, I have always killed the other to win…I had to…" She said sadly. "And he said that if I rejected the letter, he would come for me anyways."

Megumi lay back on the cot next to her sister, placing her hand on Kaoru's. "Don't worry so much, Kao-chan. I'm sure that you can just talk to him. You can let him know that it wasn't you who killed the Oniwabanshu. Maybe he can understand…"

Kaoru went silent as she looked at the aged ceiling. '_Somehow, I don't think it will be that simple…_'


	26. Ch 25 Misao's Anger

**Chapter 24 Misao's Anger**

Kaoru swept the floor of the Akabeko absently, staring at the small calendar that Tae had put in the back for her. March seventh.

'_The challenge is tonight…not to mention I have less than a month to find Tsubame…_'

Yahiko called to her. "Hey Busu. You realize that you have been sweeping the same spot for like ten minutes straight, don't you? What's wrong with you? You seem to be somewhere else today. All though, that's typical for you, I guess…" He said the last part more to himself.

She snapped her attention to him, lifting the broom menacingly. "What was that Yahiko-CHAN?" She challenged. He set down his knife and grabbed another broom that was near him in the corner, adopting a fighting stance.

He grinned. "So, you wanna fight?"

She fell back in her stance, smirking. "Are you prepared, little boy?" She taunted.

"Come on then!" He countered.

Kaoru didn't need a second invitation as she charged forward with a yell, thrusting her broom at him. Yahiko was ready, parrying with his own broom.

He let out a cry as he attacked. "Behold! My fiercest attack ever! The flying handle!" He shoved his broom handle towards her side, and she easily counteracted his move.

"Oh yeah? Well here's mine! The Dragon's Sweep!" Kaoru made a dramatic sweep at his feet, which he jumped over.

They continued their battle for a bit, laughing noisly at each other's attacks.

"The straw blast!"

"Here's the wooden thunder strike!"

Kenshin stood leaning on the doorframe, laughter bubbling within him. The two were so engaged in their fight that they hadn't noticed him yet.

Kaoru sprang towards Yahiko, yelling, "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu final attack! The dance of a thousand sweeps!" She proceeded to strike Yahiko in all of the spots that she would strike using the Jigoku no Odori, bringing him to his knees in a daze.

"Hey! No fair using your super speed, Busu!"

Kaoru just winked as she brought the broom over one shoulder, her other hand on her hip.

"Don't hate me because I'm your master and you can't beat me still!"

Kenshin couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing, holding his sides as he guffawed. Kaoru and Yahiko looked quickly to him, both turning red.

"How long have you been here, Kenshin?" She asked.

In between his laughter, he answered, "Only the whole time! Hahahaha!"

Kaoru buried her head in her arms for a moment, trying to get over her embarrassment. She watched as Kenshin laughed on and felt her own laughter begin to take hold. The sound was infectious and soon, all three were laughing.

"That was the funniest thing I think I have seen in quite a long time. Thanks for the show." Kenshin wiped tears from his face as Kaoru curtsied.

"We will be here all week, ladies and gentleman."

When their amusement had subsided, Kenshin asked, "So, is my favorite waitress going to seat me, or do I have to do it myself?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled as she brushed passed him, entering the front. "Of course, sir. Right this way, sir." She said playfully. Kenshin smiled wider has he followed her to his usual spot. Seating himself, he folded his hands, looking at her expectantly.

Kaoru stared at him, eyes narrowing. "Ok. I see teriyaki in your future…"

He nodded and she laughed, saying, "Ok, good, because that was a total guess. White rice or fried?"

"Fried."

She nodded and went to place his order, her steps light and bouncy. She returned bearing his tea and sat across from him. Kenshin took a sip of the hot green liquid before he blinked at her as she continued to stare at him, a small smile in place.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He finally asked.

Her smile broadened as she shook her head. "No. I'm just thinking. Tomorrow is our 'anniversary'. She said. "And I was still wondering what you are going to do for me, that's all."

He nodded in understanding, a sly smile appearing on his face. "I see. Well, I'm still not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait."

She snapped her fingers. "Dang. I thought I would catch you off guard or something." He chuckled lightly, responding, "Me? Off guard? I don't think so…"

She smiled, but it faltered when she saw Misao and Sanosuke come walking up to the table. '_I forgot momentarily about tonight…_' She thought as the familiar pang of worry struck her. She pasted on a smile, trying to keep her feelings at bay.

"Hello you guys! Sit down!" She stood, offering them her seat. They smiled and nodded, sitting across from Kenshin.

"Hey you two lovebirds, what's up?" Sanosuke winked at them and Misao spoke.

"Hello."

Kaoru shook her head. "Not much is up today, just getting his highness his food, like usual." She smiled in mischief as she indicated to Kenshin.

The Hitokiri straightened, holding his chin higher. "Why, I'm glad that you finally recognize this, dear."

She patted him on the head heavily, messing up his hair. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say honey." Kenshin feigned an irritated look as he smoothed his red locks back down, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

He turned to Sanosuke and Misao, asking, " What are you two doing here?"

"We just both had the day off today and decided to visit." Misao chirped cheerfully. Kaoru smiled at her, noticing that Misao was trying hard to be happy. "It's always good to see you guys. Thank you. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea." They said in unison. Kaoru smiled and nodded, running to grab two more cups. She returned, pouring the hot liquid from the kettle she already had on Kenshin's table.

"I saw Aoshi-sama today." Misao piped up. Kaoru jerked and Sano nearly spit out his tea, immediately locking eyes with Kaoru. Unlike Kenshin and Misao, he knew of Kaoru's predicament.

Kaoru clapped her hands together, smiling as she asked, "Did you now? That's nice! Did you speak?"

Misao shook her head sadly, setting her chin upon her hands, elbows to the table. "I saw him in town. He was sort of far away, so I didn't try to say anything. He looked busy anyways…"

The other three felt a wave of pity wash over them as they stared at her forlorn face. Kaoru racked her brain for ideas on how to cheer Misao, hating to see the young girl be so down. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Say, Misao? Have you ever thought of teaching your skills to others?" Kaoru blurted out. The three looked puzzled and Kaoru's face reddened.

"What do you mean?" Misao asked in curiosity.

"I mean, you are very skilled at Kempo and ninja techniques. What about opening your own school?" Kaoru asked.

Misao put her hand to her chin in contemplation. "I never thought of that idea before…" Kaoru leaned in closer to her, her face a bright smile. "Well, I just thought that it was something you could do. You are great with people and you have patience. I mean, that is, unless you have other plans for your future …" Kaoru trailed off.

Misao blinked at her. "Plans?" She asked out loud. '_To tell the truth, I have no idea what I am doing…I am just living one day at a time, now…I have no ambitions, no dreams. Not anymore…_'

Misao smiled brilliantly at Kaoru. "That is a great idea! I will have to look into it! I mean, I'm not really doing anything right now…just working to earn my keep, I guess."

Sano patted her on the shoulder. "I could help you look into it. I might have some connections with some people who could help you get started. It will cost money, though. To find a suitable dojo and not to mention any equipment you might need."

Misao nodded eagerly, liking the idea more and more as it began to take root in her mind. "Oh, I know that. I already have all the money I've earned saved. I'll just keep saving!" Kenshin smiled, but it waned when he noticed the far away look on Kaoru's face. Although she looked genuinely happy for the younger girl, he could still see the veiled sadness and longing in her eyes.

'_That's her dream, too…_' He thought.

His determination steeled further as he reinforced his silent vow to set her free.

'_I will do it, Kaoru. Just watch. One day, you and I can build your dream together…_'

Kaoru leaned forward, kissing Kenshin as he left the restaurant.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kao-chan. Don't forget our engagement, now." He winked. She smiled as she called after him. "Don't worry. I have been thinking about this forever now. And besides, it's a date. And I never forget our dates, remember?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I can't say that you ever have. Good night."

"Night." She watched him go, her heart sinking slightly as she allowed her hidden anxieties to surface, remembering what she was faced with tonight.

'_This is so hard…I want to be able to tell him things like this…I feel so alone in this without his support_…' She thought miserably. She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts. "That's not true, Kaoru. You have Megumi and Sano on your side for this one."

She turned to see Tae coming up behind her, a smile in place. "Are you going now?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I had better get going. Hey! Yahiko! Let's get a move on!" She called over Tae's shoulder.

The boy came bounding around the corner, saying, "Ok, ok! I'm coming! It's not every night that we actually walk home together, you know. Usually you're with _Kenshin_ and I go alone." He drawled with a sly smile.

Kaoru's face reddened. "Ok, brat, move it."

Tae chuckled as Kaoru shooed him out the door. The older woman waved to them as they left, calling, "Be safe! See you tomorrow!" They waved to her and she watched them until they were out of site before turning back into the restaurant.

Yahiko and Kaoru walked in silence. They were walking slower than normal and Yahiko looked at her, as she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey. How's your leg?"

He broke the silence and she stared at him a moment. "Oh, it's feeling a lot better. Why?"

Yahiko looked down. '_I don't know if I should pry, but…_' "Kaoru? Can I ask you something?" She blinked at him and then nodded.

He continued to stare at his feet as they walked. "Why did Kenshin hurt your leg? And why are you hiding it from him?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, surprise clear on her face. Why was he asking this now? "Uh…well, it's kind of complicated." She finally said.

He sighed. "Look, I know that I'm not an adult, but I'm not stupid. I just worry about you, that's all."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Yahiko. That means a lot."

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, you're the closest thing to family that I have ever known. It's natural, right?" He asked.

She nodded, still smiling. "Ok. I can't explain the whole situation, but I will tell you so you won't worry for me. Kenshin still doesn't know that I am Sakura."

Yahiko looked at her in astonishment. "How can he not? He is the Hitokiri Battosai! He is so tuned to things it's scary."

Kaoru laughed a bit. "I think love changes people…" She said softly, more so to herself.

She then felt the common disgust well up in her as she thought about the lies and secrets she had to keep from Kenshin. "He didn't know it was me. And I just can't tell him who I am. Not yet. So please, remember to keep it secret." She looked at him, their eyes locking.

He nodded. "Ok. I will, Kaoru. But just know that he will figure it out eventually." She felt a shock go through her at the truth in his statement.

"I know." She said in a small voice. "But I want to be the one to tell him, when the time is right."

He nodded, falling back into silence as they reached the mansion doors. Yahiko opened one and stopped to look at Kaoru. She was staring at her feet. "Are you coming?" He asked. She flinched a bit and it unnerved him. He was unused to seeing the vulnerable sides of his otherwise strong instructor.

"Yes." She answered in a monotone voice. She brushed passed him, looking up momentarily to lock eyes with Kanryu, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"I trust you are ready, my pet?" He asked.

Kaoru cringed. His voice never failed to irritate her every time she heard it.

She looked down, answering quickly. "I will be."

And she made her way down the stairs, Yahiko following closely behind.

"What does he mean, Kaoru?" He asked. She stopped as she found Megumi sitting on her cot, her ninja outfit and sword on her lap.

Yahiko stared at Megumi, understanding lighting his features. "You have a mission tonight? I didn't know that…"

Kaoru shook her head as she went to her sister, grabbing her clothes form her. "No. It's not a mission. It's a challenge."

Yahiko's eyes widened. "You haven't had one of those in a while. Who's it from?"

Kaoru looked at Megumi, who had a concerned look on her face. "It's from someone who I have no desire to fight." She stated.

Yahiko left it alone at that, the finality in her voice telling him he had asked enough.

"Turn around please, boys." She called out. Everyone else in the room jolted a bit as her command echoed through the cold basement. Ginta, Yahiko and Yutaro complied, not arguing with her tone. Kaoru quickly stripped, staring a moment at her leg.

Yumi stepped forward hesitantly, asking, "Are you sure about this, Kaoru-chan? I mean, your leg…"

Kaoru looked up at the plum haired girl, smiling. "Don't worry, Yumi-san. It doesn't hurt anymore. It's nearly healed."

Yumi just nodded as Kasumi spoke up. "Is there anything we can do for you?" She asked kindly.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But thank you…" She trailed off as she put her mask on. She proceeded to smear the black cream around her eyes. When done, she grabbed her katana and put it at its place by her waist.

"Can we turn around now?" Yutaro called out timidly.

Kaoru laughed a bit. "Sorry, you guys, yes, I am done now." The three turned around, staring at Kaoru in her full Hitokiri clothes. She turned and headed to the base of the stairs, stopping when she had one foot on the first stair.

She looked forward a moment, then turned her face to the others. "Thank you all for your support. Don't worry for me. Whatever is supposed to happen will." She leapt fluidly up the stairs, leaving them behind.

Kaoru felt her nervousness slam into her full force now. She didn't have a plan. She had wracked her brain for an idea, but not one had come. All she knew was that she didn't want either one of them to die.

But would Aoshi listen to what she had to say? Most likely not.

She slid open the door to the courtyard. Kanryu and Sojiro were already there. She grimaced when she saw them. _'I really hate those two._' She thought off handedly.

She looked around at the otherwise empty courtyard. The sky was clouded over, blocking any light that the stars might have had to offer. There were torches lining the courtyard, providing enough light for them to see.

Kaoru stood silent for a while, the only sound being the rustling of the leaves in the wind as it danced through the yard, the iciness chilling her ears and nose. Her foot tapped as she felt her impatience grow and put her hands on her hips. "Where is this guy? He told me nine pm, and here it is one minute after already." She said in annoyance.

Out of nowhere, a kodachi came thrusting at her head. She barely had time to dodge it as she leapt quickly to her right. It flashed in the torchlight as it sped by her, embedding itself in the tree trunk not far behind her with a thunk.

She called out, "Not very gentlemanly of you to throw knives at women." She taunted into the air. Her eyes flitted to and fro, looking for him.

Aoshi appeared out of the shadows at the top of the courtyard wall, leaping to the stone floor. He landed gracefully, walking slowly towards her. Her heart began to beat faster, but she squelched her panic quickly, knowing it would hinder her if she didn't. She took in his form, noting the other kodachi on his back.

"So, you are Shinomori Aoshi."

The man nodded, never breaking his stride. When he was about ten feet away, he stopped to stare at her. He drew his other sword, and the familiar slide of steel reaching Kaoru's ears.

"Hitokiri Sakura." He stated as he pointed his blade in her direction.

She smirked. "You waste no time do you?" She fell into a stance, sliding her own blade from its sheath. "Don't you want your other kodachi?" She said a little sarcastically.

Her eyes began to change. She didn't need to see her reflection to know it. She could feel the transformation take over her completely.

Aoshi's dark eyes glinted in the firelight. His reply was cold. "I have no need of it."

He struck so fast that Kaoru didn't even see him move. But she countered easily.

He leapt passed her, skidding to a stop. "You are more skilled than I knew." He said in a monotone voice.

"I have fought the Hitokiri Battosai three times and survived. Your speed is _nothing_ compared to his." She bit out as she stared close at his eyes. A glimmer of anger flashed in them, but was gone as quickly as it came.

She glared, smirking. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Aoshi wasted no time in attacking again. Kaoru dodged as he thrust towards her again and again.

'_Right thrust, left thrust, right thrust, upper swing…_' Her mind was rapidly predicting his motions. She flipped away from him only to cry out as she attacked him in return. He flipped over her head, bringing his blade crashing down towards her. She held her own katana up, blocking as sparks flew at the contact.

"Why don't you just use the Jigoku no Odori and be done with it?' Kanryu called out, his irritating voice echoing across the yard.

Kaoru grit her teeth in annoyance as she dodged Aoshi's blade and thrust back at him. "Why don't you shut up and stay out of this." She barked as her blade made contact with Aoshi's. Their faces came close together, Kaoru's in a grimace and his showing no visible feeling.

She pushed back from him with a heave, saying, "You know, I am really tired of fighting men who have problems showing their emotions." Aoshi still didn't respond as he fell back into a fighting stance.

Kaoru pointed her sword at him. "What's wrong? Getting tired already? You look a little winded." She tried to taunt him. He brought his arm behind him, as if he was going to fling his kodachi.

"What's with you and throwing your swords away? Don't you need them to fight me?" She asked with sarcasm.

He seemed unfazed as he threw it anyway and it headed straight for her. She smirked as she leapt out of the way with ease. However, her eyes widened as he followed it, his speed matching his weapons. He caught it and then proceeded to pull his second kodachi from the tree it was imbedded in.

Kaoru shook her head. "So you were trying to get me out of the way so you could retrieve your other sword, huh? You could of just asked for it back." She raised her katana and flew at him. Aoshi brought both swords up so they formed an 'X' as he blocked, sliding them forcefully apart to deflect her blade.

It was a powerful maneuver that would have knocked her down, but she regained her footing as she flipped backwards and away from him. He came at her full force, swinging both blades with ease. Now Kaoru was working double time to deflect his attacks.

'_Left, left, right, under, left, over…_' The moves fired off quickly in her mind as her body moved automatically to repel his blows. "Why are you doing this?" She ground out. He continued his onslaught, not responding.

"I didn't kill the Oniwabanshuu, Aoshi!" She yelled out as he continued to strike over and over. His eyes narrowed. She saw it and thought, '_I need to get him away from here…so I can try talking to him.' _

Kaoru flipped away from him, stopping his attacks, and leapt to the outer wall of the courtyard, yelling, "If you want to continue this, you'll have to catch me first!" She leapt to the roof and took off. He jumped up after her and she was a bit surprised by how quickly he caught up with her.

"You are running away?" He said behind her.

"Not from you." She threw back over her shoulder.

'_Where do I go? Hmmm... The lake…_' The thought came to her instantly. Aoshi tried to engage her in battle again, but she responded by leaping away.

Sprinting off through the large expanse of land that made up the courtyard, she called to him. "I won't fight again until we are away from here." She sped along the trail, Aoshi easily keeping up with her. When they reached the town, she leapt onto the rooftops, moving quickly and quietly from one to the next.

Finally, she spotted the lake and sighed in relief. "There. That's where we will continue." She jumped down and took off towards the water, skidding to a halt and turning just in time to parry Aoshi's next blow. She cried out as she returned it, bringing her katana crashing towards his chest.

When he blocked it, she yelled, "We really need to just talk about this!"

He grunted but didn't reply as he drove his kodachis at her simultaneously. She quickly brought her sword under them and pushed up with strength, knocking them away from her.

"I'm serious, you idiot! Why is it that people can't just speak about what's bothering them, huh?" She was getting fed up with him. "You stupid men, always just rushing into these fights, trying to be all noble! Well, I'm sick of it!"

She drove her sword towards him with all of her might. He dodged, but just barely. The result was a very thin slice on his right shoulder.

His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "I have a very good reason to be doing this, Sakura." He said, a trace amount of anger in his voice.

She snorted. "Oh, I'm sure. That's what they all say. And you know what happens to all of the men who fight me with that attitude? They die."

He smiled, no humor in his eyes. "If that is to be my fate, then so be it."

Misao walked along the lake edge alone, lost in her thoughts.

"I'm so glad I have Kaoru and everyone else. They are so good to me." She smiled as she voiced her feelings allowed. Her attention was directed to the people ahead of her. It was dark, so she couldn't really make them out.

Only a few torches were lit along the path that followed the lake edge, most already extinguished.

It sounded like whoever they were, they were fighting.

She continued until she could make them out. Her eyes widened. She hid behind a nearby tree as she watched the scene in front of her with horror. "What are they doing?"

Kaoru took a step forward as she spat, "Screw your fate! Is that what you think about? Yourself?"

Aoshi was beginning to falter, his otherwise cold demeanor disappearing quickly. Misao's eyes widened. '_He looks very angry…_'

The young man stepped forward, clenching his fists. "Myself? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kaoru took another step to him. "I happen to know someone who cares very deeply for you! And you have no regard for her, or anyone else, only yourself and your '_fate_'." She emphasized the last word with disgust.

Aoshi stood wide-eyed as she continued. "Well, what about her fate? It's intertwined with yours. And you don't seem to give a damn!"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I have heard enough! Now, you will die so that the Oniwabanshu can be avenged, Sakura!" He cried out as he brought his kodachi slamming into her katana, pushing her back forcefully.

Misao dug her fingers into the tree bark, biting her lip to keep from crying out. '_What? He thinks that Kaoru killed them_?"

It was all Kaoru could do to fend him off. He was angry, and it seemed that his power had grown tenfold.

Her brow began to perspire as she thrust left and right, parrying him. "I know you know what I am talking about! You know it's Misao that I speak of, don't play dumb!"

Misao's breath hitched as she watched.

Aoshi gained a pained look, mixed with his anger. "You shouldn't get involved in matters that you know nothing about! It doesn't concern you!" He yelled as he continued to attack.

Kaoru let out a frustrated grunt. "Then maybe you should concern YOURSELF with them! And just for the record, I didn't kill your friends! It was Kanryu, with his gattling gun! Maybe you should go kill him! You would do us all a favor if you did!" She yelled.

She observed his eyes. His resolve was faltering, she could tell. But so was her energy supply. It was all she could do to block him now, and her stamina was fast fading. She began to panic when he didn't let up. '_He's going to kill you, and you're going to allow it because your damned stamina is failing!_' She thought frantically.

She backed up and stopped in her tracks. His kodachi was to her throat, her back to the sakura tree. Aoshi held a glimmer of regret in his eyes, but that did not stop him from raising his sword to deliver the final blow. She shut her eyes, waiting for it. But he hesitated.

'_He is NOT going to get the best of you! You can't die here! You have loved ones who are counting on you, Kaoru!_'

Although his hesitation was but for a moment, it was enough. She threw a kick to his knee, using her Kempo skills. He grunted in pain as she knocked his sword away with lightning speed, rounding behind him, bringing her sword across his throat. It touched flesh and she stopped, holding it there. He was stiff, eyes shut.

Kaoru paused and he opened his eyes. "Do it, Sakura. If you do not, I will come after you again and again until you or your loved ones are dead."

The Hitokiri's eyes narrowed as her temper flared. Her eyes glowed green as her anger pulsed from her. "It's one thing to threaten my life. But the lives of my loved ones are a completely different story! If you will not listen to reason, then I guess I will have to explain things with my sword!" She moved her arm, ready to slice his throat wide open.

"NO! Stop it Kaoru!"

Kaoru's blade was stilled at the last moment. Both she and Aoshi snapped their attention to Misao, who stepped out from behind a tree, a pained expression upon her face. She was crying, her tears running freely down her cheeks. Kaoru immediately felt a jolt of panic and guilt as her eyes began to return to their original blue hue.

"Misao…" Kaoru was surprised to hear Aoshi speak, his tone soft with wonder. Kaoru took her blade away, sheathing it.

She stood and looked at the sixteen-year-old, shame written on her features. "Misao, I…" Kaoru began.

The ninja clenched her fists, glaring from one to the other. "I don't know what is going on here, but I want it to stop! I won't see anyone else who is dear to me die!" Those words pierced both Kaoru and Aoshi, their eyes widening.

Misao was crying full force now as she faced her childhood friend. "Aoshi. I know you have your reasons for doing things, but do me a favor and don't let me watch you get killed. I already had to see all of those whom I loved die. I don't want you, or Kaoru, to end up like that."

Aoshi opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut as Misao cut him off. "I'm not done yet! I have been waiting for you for six years! _Six years_! And instead of a friendly greeting, all I received was a cold shoulder!"

Kaoru watched in fascination as Misao let him have it, allowing all of her pain and sadness to pour from her.

"I have always known you to be a little selfish. Cocky, to say the least. But since when were you stupid?" He blinked at her, clearly taken aback by her tirade.

"Don't you listen to _anything_ anybody says? She told you she didn't kill them! I know she didn't kill them! She is my trusted friend!"

She was sobbing harder now as Aoshi stood. He towered over her, but she didn't back down, staring defiantly up at him.

He had quiet sadness in his eyes as he spoke, his voice low and soft. "I have been so alone, Misao. With out them…I have done nothing but train for this moment for the past year…trying to seek revenge for the Oniwabanshuu…"

Misao clenched her fists as she bit out, "You think that YOU have been alone? _You_? Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get here to Kyoto! To look for you!" Kaoru felt her tears well up, trying to choke down her emotions as she watched her friend's misery manifest itself fully. "You aren't the only one who suffered when they died, you know! Kaoru was very close to Hannya, and she grieved as well! And how do you think I felt when I came here and found out that they had been dead a year?" Aoshi's eyes widened further.

"I came here for you, Aoshi! You were my hero! My family…my only family left…" She said with great difficulty.

He hesitantly reached out for her, but she knocked his hand away. "And when I do find you, you tell me to go home! Well, where is that! I don't have one to go back to! And if it's not here with you…then where is it?" She cried, barely able to speak at this point due to the sobs wracking her.

Aoshi stood hesitant for a moment, watching the girl grit her teeth, eyes shut as tears burned their way down her face. Finally, dropping his kodachi, he reached both arms forward, crushing her to him. Misao fought at first, trying to struggle from him, her emotions getting the best of her. When he wouldn't let go, she leaned into him, letting her tears take over.

"I'm sorry, Misao. I didn't know I had caused you so much pain…" He glanced at Kaoru, who stood there silent. He didn't need to say anything. She understood the silent message he conveyed in his eyes.

The man was clearly regretful of his actions, utter defeat hanging about his features. And she accepted it.

She backed away from the two, turning to jump to the roofs, knowing that they would need time alone. She turned and gave them one last look before she took off for the mansion.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to kill him…" She said as she ran, a smile spreading across her face. "Maybe now Misao can be happy…"


	27. Ch 26 A Turn For the Worst

**Chapter 25 A Turn For the Worst**

Kaoru sang softly to herself as she mixed her ingredients in a small bowl.

Tae walked passed her, smiling in curiosity. "What are you making, Kaoru-chan?"

The young adult smiled as she blushed. "Today is Kenshin and I's one month anniversary and he insisted that we celebrate."

Tae smiled broadly as she continued about her work. "Oh, I see! Well, carry on then." Kaoru sighed. "I hope these turn out ok."

She was making mochi. They were Kenshin's favorite deserts. "I hope this is enough…" She hadn't asked him if they were going to exchange gifts. But she wanted to make something for him, anyways.

She stopped stirring, putting the bowl down, waiting because the dough had to sit for a minute. She busied herself with the filling when Tae poked her head in the kitchen, calling to her. "Kaoru-chan? You have a visitor." Kaoru cocked her head in curiosity.

"Kenshin isn't coming until later, I thought." She said absently as she went to the front. Her heart leaped with anxiety. It was Misao. She didn't look very happy. Kaoru motioned to her to follow her. The younger girl complied, following Kaoru through the kitchen and out the back door.

Kaoru faced her, a sheepish look on her face. "Hello, Misao-chan…" She trailed off as Misao pinned her with a glare.

"I don't know what happened, but I don't appreciate your secrets, Kaoru! And now, I think you have chased Aoshi away from here for good!"

Kaoru winced, but felt her temper rise in defense. "Misao-chan, he was trying to kill me. I had to fight back!"

Misao stomped her foot. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were trying to help me!" Her eyes clouded with unshed tears.

Kaoru stared, disbelief written on her face. "But, Misao! I always have been! I just received this challenge a week ago. How was I supposed to tell you that I had to have a death match with Aoshi?"

Misao squeezed her eyes shut. "If I hadn't have been there, then…then…"She chocked. She couldn't say it.

Kaoru hung her head. "Then one or both of us would have been killed."

Misao let out a sob as she flung herself to Kaoru, clinging to her. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if either of you died!" She cried.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Misao, shushing her soothingly. "It's ok, now Misao. It's done and we are both alive. You saved us both. And I must thank you for that."

Misao pushed away from her so she could look her in the face, hurt on her face. "But Aoshi is gone! He said he was sorry and he left. I tried to follow him, but he stopped me!" She buried her head in Kaoru's shoulder, crying more.

Kaoru felt her heart go to Misao as she gently ran her fingers over the top of her head. "You love him, don't you?"

The younger girl stopped short, staring at Kaoru, wide eyed. "Love him?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. I know you are young, but you are mature for your age, Misao. I am only two years older than you, and I know that emotion when I see it. I too am in love."

Misao blinked as she sniffed. After a moment, she nodded her head slowly. "I have loved him since I was very young, in one way or another. I guess it has changed as I have grown older…"

Kaoru put a hand affectionately to her cheek, causing Misao to look at her. "I understand your pain, Misao. I have loved and lost many who are dear to me…I am still helping you, as your friend…as your family. I am here for you."

Misao felt her tears begin anew as she buried her head once again in Kaoru's shoulder. "Thank you, Kaoru. Thank you so much."

Kaoru just smiled. "It's ok, Misao. Think of this as your new start. And maybe, Aoshi will be able to be a part of it one day, when he finds what he is looking for."

Kaoru stared deliberately at a tree not to far from where they were standing. She observed as Aoshi stepped quietly away from it, his back turned to them, head bowed. She smiled softly as she watched him walk away. She had felt his presence immediately when they had come out the rear entrance.

The two girls stood in their embrace for a bit longer, Misao's cries subsiding. "Do you really think I will see him again?" Misao whispered.

Kaoru hugged her tighter, nodding. "I know you will, Misao. Don't worry."

Misao pulled away from her, wiping her tears away, a broad smile on her face. "Thank you, Kaoru. For everything. And…I am sorry for being angry with you…"

Kaoru smiled brightly. "You have a brilliant future ahead of you Misao. Don't let these kinds of experiences bring you down. If we didn't have them, we wouldn't have the opportunities to grow stronger. We have to live on. If we up and died, many people around us would suffer without us around." She winked as Misao laughed a bit.

"Yeah. Sanosuke would have a heart attack if either one of us was gone, huh?"

Kaoru chuckled. "I think so, too."

Misao stepped away from Kaoru, smiling. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I feel much better."

Kaoru shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, Misao-chan. I should really be thanking you for stopping me."

"I can see why Kenshin and the others love you so much…" The sixteen year old said quietly and Kaoru blushed lightly. Misao looked at her, a question suddenly forming in her mind. "Say, Kaoru, you say Kenshin doesn't know who you really are, right?"

Kaoru looked sheepishly at her friend, answering, "No. I haven't told him yet…"

She stared at Kaoru, noticing her discomfort. "Well, if you ever need help with that, just let me know. I am here for you too, you know."

Kaoru gave her a large smile. "Thank you. I know you are."

Misao turned around, walking away. "See you later, Kaoru!" She called before she rounded the corner of the restaurant. Kaoru stared after her a moment before turning to go back inside.

She smiled to herself. "I knew things would be ok. Aoshi isn't going anywhere. Give it some time and he will come around." She looked at her mochi ingredients. "Ok! Let's get these made!"

"Taste one, brat!" Kaoru said in irritation.

"I don't wanna!" Yahiko huffed as he turned his head.

She clenched her fists and stomped her foot. "Yahiko! How am I supposed to know if they are any good if you won't help me out?" She ground out.

He glared defiantly at her. "I refuse to die just so you can make sure that your mochi tastes good! I just won't do it!"

Her eyebrow ticked as she raised her fist menacingly. "I'll have you know that Kenshin eats my cooking all the time and he _likes_ it!"

Yahiko spat, "Good for him! Try them out on him, then!"

"They are _for_ him, you ingrate!" She retorted. He laughed as she started after him, mochi ball in hand. He rounded the island, sticking his tongue at her.

"Catch me if you can, Busu!"

She was angry now. "Oooh! That's it! I'm gonna make you try one if it kills me!" She chased him around the island, both being careful to watch where they were stepping. Having chased each other so much around the kitchen, they were both used to the need to tread lightly so they wouldn't make a mess.

"Come on! You can run faster than that! Or have you gained weight or something?" Yahiko taunted.

He laughed out loud at the indignant squawk that Kaoru let out as she picked up her speed. "Why _you_…!" Her eyes widened. "Look out!"

It was too late. Yahiko had tripped over a box while he was facing her, running backwards. He came crashing down. Kaoru tried to skid to a stop, and would have been fine had it not been for Yahiko's sandal. Tripping over it, she flew forward, reaching her arms out to brace herself.

There was a large crash and flour flew up in a huge cloud, causing both to cough as it floated down, coating them thickly. Yahiko sat up, licking his lips. When she fell, Kaoru had managed to smash her mochi ball right onto his face.

She sat up gingerly, holding her head as she groaned. "Ugh! My head hurts now! Yahiko no Baka! I told you to watch where you were going." She blinked as she noticed the paste all over his face. He took a finger and wiped some off, putting it in his mouth.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then smiled. "Hey. This is pretty good."

She lunged forward, shaking him mercilessly by the shoulders. "Why you! If you would have just tried one!" He laughed as she shook him, trying to push her off of him.

"Ahem."

They both snapped their attention to Tae, who had an amused look on her face. They stood quickly, patting their clothes. This caused the flour to poof up from them, making them cough once again.

Kaoru spoke between her coughs. "I'm so sorry Tae-san! We will clean it up right away, won't we Yahiko-_chan_?"

He just nodded his head eagerly. "Of course, Tae-san, right away!" Tae withheld a laugh as she walked away.

Kaoru rounded on the ten year old. "Look at what you've done!"

Yahiko was indignant. "What _I've_ done? We both did it!" They glared daggers at one another. A chuckle caught their attention and they whirled to the door.

Kaoru felt her face heat when she saw Kenshin leaning on the doorframe. "Mou! Kenshin! You always come at the most embarrassing times! Turn around for a second. Please." She commanded. He shrugged as he did so. She quickly packed the mochi into a basket, covering it with a cloth. "Ok, you can look." She said as she grabbed a broom.

He turned back around, still chuckling. "What's in the basket?" He walked towards it, reaching out a hand.

Kaoru promptly smacked it away. "You can't see it yet! You can tonight!"

He held up his hands in defense. "Ok, ok, your majesty. I'll leave it alone." He poked playfully. She glared at him, hands on hips. He stared at her and smiled broadly.

"What's so funny?" She asked, still irritated at the mess she had to clean.

"I was just thinking how cute you look with your apron on and all that flour on your face and in your hair…"

Her cheeks reddened again as she absently reached towards her hair, feeling it. Her eyes widened. "It's everywhere!" She let out an agitated sound as she took her hair out of its ponytail. She flipped her head down, shaking the flour out with her hands. She proceeded to snap her head up, whipping Yahiko with her black locks in the process.

He flinched and whined, "Watch your stupid hair, Busu!"

Kaoru rounded on him, death in her eyes. He shrunk back, suddenly sweeping faster. She crossed her arms, a smug look on her face as she said, "That's right. Just keep sweeping, brat."

Kenshin walked to her and patted her back, getting the remaining powder from it. She turned to him, looking sheepish. "Mou. You always come when I am doing something stupid, don't you?"

He chuckled as he wiped more flour from her face with his thumb. "Tae asked me to come check on you. She said you might need help."

Kaoru sighed. "Of course she did. She sure knows how to embarrass me." She looked around at the mess, and then smiled. "But I guess I deserved it, huh?" She grinned as she put her hair back up, most of the flour gone. Kenshin nodded as he grabbed the box that they had tripped on, placing it up higher off the ground.

The three cleaned up the mess in minutes and Kaoru sighed as she reviewed their handy-work. "Good as new. Thanks for your help." She said to Kenshin, who smiled.

"Not a problem. It just means you can come with me now."

She looked at him in surprise. "But it's only three. I don't get off until five."

Kenshin winked at her. "Tae says you can come with me now."

Kaoru blinked at him, then smiled. "She is so nice. I'm so lucky to have her." She took off her apron, making sure to dust off any remaining flour from her kimono.

She and Kenshin turned to go, but not before Kaoru snatched the basket from the counter. "See you later, brat. Just walk home without me tonight, ok?" Yahiko nodded as he watched her go.

When they rounded the corner, they nearly collided with Tae.

Kaoru smiled at her. "Are you sure it's ok to go early today, Tae-san?"

The kind woman nodded. "Himura-san had already asked this of me last week. So I knew about it."

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand, smiling lovingly at him. She looked back at Tae. "Ok. If you say it's all right, I will be going then." She and Kenshin walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"You are so sneaky, getting me off work and everything for today." She eyed him. The red head just smiled as he winked. "I know. I don't miss any details."

From across the street, a man with blond hair and icy blue eyes observed the duo from afar.

He smirked. "So, there you are Sakura. And look who you've got with you." He leaned against the building he was in front of as he watched the couple pass by, chatting amiably.

"My my. Close to the Battosai, aren't you?" He stood as observed them until they were out of sight. "The boss is going to love this bit of information..."

"Where are we going today, Kenshin?"

He smiled as Kaoru persisted. However, he still refused to answer.

They came to his door and he turned to her. "Close your eyes." He commanded gently.

She looked at him, smiling in anticipation. "Ok."

Still holding her hand, Kenshin led her into his house, closing the door behind him. He let her go and walked to the other side of the room. "Ok. You can open them."

When she did, Kaoru's breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened in awe as she surveyed his house, blinking as she looked around.

There were brilliantly colored flowers everywhere. Never had she seen so many together in one place, many exotic blooms foreign to her.

"Those are my favorite…" She whispered more to herself as she noticed that irises seemed to be the dominant flower. She looked at the table, where she saw that dinner had already been made and was waiting for them. She opened her mouth to say something, but found herself speechless.

'_If this is what he does for our first month, imagine what it will be like at our first year!_' Kaoru thought to herself in awe. She locked eyes with Kenshin. He was standing there smiling at her.

Her face brightened as a huge smile spread gradually across her features and she flung herself to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "It's so beautiful! Thank you!"

He hugged her back affectionately, saying, "I hope you like it."

She pulled back from him, nodding eagerly. "I do! And Irises are my favorite flower!" She thought a minute about that. "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever told you that…so how did you know?"

He shrugged, not giving anything away. "I have my resources."

She laughed, her eyes sweeping the room again in appreciation. "How on earth did you get all of these flowers here? I didn't even think that irises bloomed this time of the year." She asked.

He led her to the table, indicating for her to sit down. As she did, he answered. "They were grown in a greenhouse. It's new technology that has been developing for sometime. This one that I know of was more of an experimental one, but it seemed to do the job just fine."

She nodded in understanding. "So in these things, they can grow plants all the time?" Kenshin nodded. "They have a controlled environment which allows the plants to grow even when it is snowing outside."

She smiled. "You are so smart, Kenshin, you know that? I swear, you know everything!"

He laughed as he sat next to her, his eyes twinkling. "I know. You don't have to tell me." She shoved her shoulder into him playfully, chuckling with him. She looked sheepishly at the basket.

He noticed and smiled. "What is it?"

Kaoru reached for it, feeling awkward. "Suddenly, my great gift idea seems a little, well, dumb…" She trailed off as her cheeks warmed.

He put an arm about her shoulders. "I am sure it's not, Kao-chan. It's nice that you even thought to get something for me."

She looked at him and smiled at the sincerity in his eyes. She handed the basket to him. "I hope you like them. I made them myself…"

He took it from her, looking into the basket. His eyes lit up when he saw the contents. "I love your mochi balls, you know that! Why would you think that's a dumb idea?"

He laughed as she smiled brightly at him. "You really like it? Oh good! I was so worried! I mean, I was just thinking that if you did all this for our one month anniversary, what would our first year one be like?"

Kaoru stopped immediately as her cheeks warmed again, feeling stupid at the blatant assumption. She suddenly found her plate in front of her very interesting.

Kenshin put his hand to her cheek, smiling gently. "Are you embarrassed at that statement?" She nodded, feeling extremely vulnerable at that moment.

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, saying softly, "Don't be. I feel the same way. I hope that we will have many years together."

She looked at him with adoration, smiling. "I hope so too."

They leaned in, kissing gently. It was at that moment that Kaoru's stomach growled loudly and she smiled sheepishly as Kenshin leaned back and laughed. "Are you hungry or something?"

She laughed with him, feeling her embarrassment melt away. "Yeah, you could say that."

He nodded. "Ok, then, let's eat."

Kaoru sat back, a contented look on her face. "You are such a good cook, it still amazes me!" She said.

Kenshin lay down on the floor, his arms behind his head for support. "Yeah, but your mochi balls were so good, I couldn't stop eating them."

She laughed as she lay next to him, her head on his arm, resting under his chin. "I know! I can't believe they are all gone. You're gonna have a stomach ache tonight."

He responded, "I can already feel it coming on." She smiled as she toyed with the front of his haori. He looked out the window, observing as the sun finally set, the last of its rays painting hues of pink and gold across the sky. "It's about time."

He sat up and she joined him, looking curiously at him. "Time? For what?" She asked.

He grinned mischievously. "For your other surprise, that's what."

She blinked at him, cocking her head to the side in wonder. "Other? You mean this wasn't all?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Now that it's dark, lets go." He grabbed some towels from his room and a lantern, lighting it with a match. Kaoru stared at the towels, but didn't question him. He held his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to lead her out side. She shivered as the night air hit her and Kenshin pulled her closer as they began to walk.

"This should be enough light to get us there. The moon is full, so that will provide some too." He indicated to the lantern as they walked.

They neared the forest at the edge of the city and stopping, Kenshin turned to her. "Can I carry you? We will get there quicker." He asked her. She was about to protest, to say that she could run as fast as he could, but thought the better of it. She nodded, allowing him to pick her up. She snuggled into his arms, appreciating his warmth.

'_Are you stupid, Kaoru? You should take advantage of these things and let him carry you._' She smiled to herself. She felt him leapt forward and held a bit tighter as he ran, dodging trees and branches as he went.

In a short amount of time, Kenshin came to a stop and set her down. She couldn't see very well. The moon was out, but the dense branches of the trees, thought bare, hid a good portion of the light.

"Where are we?" She asked him, still holding onto his arm.

"Look." He held the lantern up and she gasped in surprise. In front of them was small pool of water, steam rising from it.

She smiled in excitement. "A natural hot spring! I haven't been to one of these since I was small!"

Kenshin smiled as he led them to it. He set the lantern down by the edge, standing to strip his clothes.

Kaoru glanced around and he smiled. "There shouldn't be anyone around. It's in a pretty remote spot and I have never seen anyone else here. I don't think many know about its existence." She nodded as she undid her obi, turning her body slightly, so her injured leg was in the shadows. It was nearly healed, but she still didn't want to take any chances.

Letting her kimono fall to the ground, she watched as Kenshin slid into the pool, a sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes. She slipped in beside him, smiling as she got close to him. She leaned into him, staring up at the sky. She could see a corner of the moon through the trees and it shone down on them, illuminating them in a soft glow. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, content to listen to the soothing sounds of the night.

"Kenshin? Can I ask you something?" Kaoru finally spoke.

"Sure. Anything." He responded.

"When did you first know that you loved me?" She asked, her voice hesitant. He blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that sort of a question.

He looked up, as if searching the dark sky for an answer. "I really don't think that there was one defining moment. It was a gradual feeling that, with time, became a reality. I don't think you realize you are in love until you are so far in, you don't remember what life was like before it."

Kaoru's heart leapt. '_Megumi said the exact same thing…_' She smiled softly, curling her hand with his.

He continued, "But, if I _had_ to come up with one moment, I would say it was when Hooji-san kissed me."

Kaoru went stiff. Turning his head to her, Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still mad about that?"

She let out her breath, unaware that she had been holding it. "No, it just reminded me of some bad feelings I had at that moment in time, that's all." She laughed.

He squeezed her hand, saying, "I knew in that moment that it was you I cared for. I had always been tossing the idea around in my head, but it finally came to rest when her lips touched mine."

She smiled. "I think that was when I knew for sure as well. No, I think that I knew all along, but it really came forward when I saw you two. I was so jealous, I thought I might die!" She chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"This is just so strange to me." Kaoru began.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked her.

Toying with his fingers absently, she answered, "Us. I mean, we have only known each other for a short time. And yet, I don't remember what my life was like without you in it…"

"See? That's exactly what I meant a moment ago. Love creeps up on you, without you even knowing it." He said. Kaoru bit her lip, unsure if she should venture her next question.

Sensing her hesitation, Kenshin spoke softly, asking, "What is it? I told you that you could ask me anything."

She stared into his eyes, barely able to see the swirling flecks of lavender within them. "Did you love Tomoe the way you love me?"

Kenshin looked at her, surprise once again reaching his eyes. He took a moment to process her question. A small smile came to his face as he remembered his past, an almost faraway look coming over him. "At one time, I thought I did. After she was gone, there wasn't a day that I didn't think of her. I missed her. I missed the way she excepted me…and I felt so alone without her in my life."

Kaoru felt a pang of emotion hit her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling. Jealousy? Sadness? Pity? Maybe a bit of all.

He continued, "But that has all changed. After I met you, I felt so different…never have I felt this way before. I began to recognize how different my feelings for Tomoe were from my developing feelings for you. I loved her. And I love her still. I can't ever deny that. She was my first true friend. But, that's just it. My emotional attachment never went beyond that. She was like a sister, not a lover. When she died, I felt like it was my fault, and I couldn't forgive myself. Sometimes, I still feel that way. But when I see you, and the way you look at me, I don't feel so alone in that endeavor…"

Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder. "I will always be with you, Kenshin. I won't ever leave you alone." He leaned his head upon hers, a smile playing about his lips. Kaoru went on, saying, "I understand what you mean when you say you felt alone. When my parents were killed, I was devastated. But, I was never truly abandoned. Megumi has been an angel in my life. My saving grace. But, I think that you need saving in more ways than one. Ever since Kanryu captured me, my sole purpose in life was to protect my sisters and the ones I cared about. I had no other reason to live." Her eyes shined with unshed tears. "But now I have you. Another reason to be." Kenshin wrapped his arms about her, his head remaining on hers as he hugged her close.

Kaoru sighed after they remained in peace for a time. "This is so nice. I feel so relaxed." She said and he nodded.

"That was the point. I know you have to deal with a lot. And I wanted to give you a chance to unwind."

She turned so she could see his face. His eyes glowed slightly in the eerie light of the moon. "Thank you Kenshin. This had been such a wonderful night." She said lovingly.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you, Kao-chan." He pulled her in for a deep kiss. She sighed against his lips, responding to his touch. He pulled back to look at her face. "Now, I know of one more thing that will make this night perfect…"

Kaoru didn't miss the desire in his eyes, reflecting her own. She smiled briefly before kissing him again.

Kaoru got out of the water and stretched her arms to the sky, yawning.

Kenshin grabbed her, pulling her close. "Tired?"

She nodded, sleepiness creeping it's way over her. She bent down and grabbed a towel, wrapping it about her as she shivered lightly from the cold. "Now I know why you brought these." She said absently. He nodded and picked his up, drying himself off.

They got dressed quickly and Kenshin picked her and the towels up. He bent down with her in his arms towards the lantern and she grabbed it. Silently, he leapt through the forest.

When they reached his house, he set her down. She handed him the lantern and he set it and the towels just inside his door.

Turning to her, he smiled gently. "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight."

She smiled back, noting how his hair shown in the moonlight. "It was wonderful. Thank you. We will have to visit that spring more often." She said as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I go there frequently to relax. It will be nice to have you along now." He smiled as she nodded sleepily against his chest.

He chuckled as he pulled her away from him. "You should get going. You are about to fall asleep standing."

She nodded, yawning again. "You take a lot out of me."

He grinned at the implication. "Well, what can I say? I can't help that I have that affect on women."

She laughed as she smacked his arm playfully. "There you go, getting all arrogant on me again." They both laughed lightly as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. They stayed like that momentarily.

Kaoru pulled away, smiling as she turned. "I love you, Kenshin. See you tomorrow."

He looked after her as she left. "I love you, Kao-chan. Don't ever forget that." She nodded as she made her way to the mansion.

She sighed as she saw it come into view, a lump of misery in her eyes. Her feet dragged a bit. "I really wanted to stay with him." Kaoru whined softly to herself. She opened the door and immediately stopped. She was wide-awake in an instant. Her eyes darkened as she saw Kanryu sitting to her right with Sojiro and a blond haired man.

Her attention was drawn to the new comer and she spoke, venom in her voice. "Cho. So nice to see you." He licked his lips, eyes raking her up and down. She snorted in disgust. "Still a hentai, I see."

He grinned. "Kaoru-chan. My what a woman you have become."

She rolled her eyes. "Save it you bastard. You touch one hair on my head and I will kill you."

He laughed, responding, "Still as feisty as ever. I like that in a woman…"

She sneered in revulsion at him, turning her attention to Kanryu. He didn't look happy at all. In fact, his eyes were simmering with rage. She felt her stomach pitfall for a moment. '_Why is he so angry?_' She thought. She crossed her arms, trying to sound indifferent. "What's your problem?"

He stood quickly, knocking his chair out from under him as he did. His fists were clenched as his jaw tightened. "_You_. You think you can just play around behind my back without me finding out?" His voice was dangerously low.

Her eyes widened as panic seeped into her stomach. "What are you talking about?" She retorted defensively.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME GIRL!" He screeched. She winced as he came forward, grabbing her kimono in the front, fisting the material in his hand. "You thought that I wouldn't find out? That you can think me stupid? _You're in love with him!"_

He thrust her away and her eyes widened in horror. '_Oh Gods! He knows!_' Her mouth was dry as she ventured, "I don't know whom you are meaning. What are you talking about?"

Kaoru didn't see the backhand coming until it was too late. Kanryu brought his fist across her face and she nearly crumpled to the floor. She grabbed onto the desk and held it for support. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she felt a trickle of blood seep from it.

Kanryu continued his tirade. "Oh, don't think I don't know who it is! And don't pretend to not know, you bitch! This was not in our agreement, Kaoru-_chan_!" He grit the last part out.

Her temper flared and she rounded on him. "What agreement? I never _agreed _to _ANYTHING_! Last time I checked, I was your damn hostage who doesn't want anything to do with you or your filthy plans!" She spat.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" He screamed back, his face red with anger. He reached forward swiftly, grabbing at her neck. He grabbed hold of Kenshin's necklace and ripped it cruelly from her, snapping the chain. "This is the proof! You are wearing the insignia of the Hitokiri Battosai!" He shook his fist and the necklace flashed in the light.

Tears stung her eyes as she spat out, "Then you should know what that means! Kenshin will protect me!"

He cackled evilly at her words. "Oh, but who will protect your sisters!"

Her eyes widened. "You leave them alone you bastard!" She sprang forward, but was held back by Cho. She struggled feebly under his grasp. He was much larger than she was.

Kanryu's cackle ceased as he looked at her, darkness swirling in his gaze. "I will make sure all three of you suffer. Starting with Megumi."

Her eyes widened further as she panicked, thrashing wildly against Cho. "No! Leave her alone! If you harm her, I swear! I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Kanryu looked at Cho, sneering. "Do something about her racket, would you?"

Cho grinned and nodded. He brought his fist heavily across the back of her head, plunging her into unconsciousness.


	28. Ch 27 Punishment

Chapter 26 Punishment 

Kaoru groaned. Her head was splitting and she instantly felt like crying from the constant pain. '_Why is it that I keep waking up like this_?' She winced inwardly.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up immediately as the previous nights events came rushing back to her. Panic instantly swept over her. "Megumi!"

She whipped her head frantically, observing her surroundings. She was in a small room, with only a door and a small window with bars on it. There was straw on the ground and a bucket with tepid water in it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Where the hell am I! In a jail cell?" Her voice echoed throughout the tiny stone room.

"You could say that."

Her eyes widened. She tried to stand, but her arms were bound, making it a bit difficult to push herself off the cold floor. She recognized the voice. "Gohei?" She ventured.

Her trainer peeked through the bars at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, irritation evident in her voice.

He sighed. "I was assigned to watch over you here, that's why, stupid girl."

Her eyes narrowed. "Where is Megumi! What is he doing to her?" She all but yelled.

Gohei shook his head. "I really have no clue, Kaoru."

She searched his face. He wasn't lying. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the burning fear in her to subside. It did, but only barely. She felt as hot tears ran freely upon her face, unbidden.

Gohei stared at her. "Don't cry. He won't kill her. He needs her, remember?" He said in a gruff voice.

She opened her eyes, tears still falling, to give his a curious look. "Why are you saying this to me? Why do you even care?" She bit out. His face held no visible sentiment, but Kaoru blinked when she saw pity flash in his eyes. She stared for a bit, and then shook her head. '_That isn't the first time I have thought I saw that on his face…_' "It couldn't be." She turned away from him.

"I'm not that cold hearted, Kaoru."

She whirled around, surprised after he spoke. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She ventured, her voice laden with suspicion. He didn't answer for a moment, his eyes staring down at his feet.

When he looked back up, she was taken aback. "I've been training you for more than ten years, girl. Don't think that I don't…" He trailed off.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Care?" She finished for him slowly. He wrung his hands nervously and she was apprehensive of him. This was waaaay too out of character for Gohei. Still… '_He doesn't look like he's lying…_' She faced him squarely. "So what exactly is the meaning of this?"

Gohei glanced from left to right, leaning into the bars. "What I am saying is, I don't know what I can do for Megumi. But I can make sure you are fed and don't freeze to death, ok?" He hissed. "I don't know how long he intends to keep you here. But I can at least keep you alive and pass any information I have about your sisters."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "You would…do this for me? I just don't understand…"

Gohei sighed, shaking his head. "You are truly my baka deshi, aren't you? Who do you think has kept you alive all this time? I'm constantly spouting crap to Kanryu about how he still needs you, even when he thinks it's time to dispose of you. Stupid girl." His insult held no sting.

Her mouth opened wider to speak, but snapped shut when she realized that she didn't know what to say. She stared at him, searching his eyes. "You don't look like you are lying. But how do you expect me to just all of the sudden trust you when I thought you hated me all these years, Gohei?" She questioned him.

He shrugged. "I don't expect you to. I just wanted to tell you this. So you knew that you weren't always alone. I hate Kanryu almost as much as you do."

She shook her head. "Then why have you stayed here all these years? Why not leave this place for good?"

His answer was simple and straightforward. "To train you."

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

He nodded. "I saw your potential. I knew that you would be a master in a very short amount of time. Maybe then, you could take your revenge on Kanryu. He had no right to do what he did to you, Kaoru. I have never agreed with his motives. But, he holds a lot of my assets and I am not powerful enough to defeat him. Not after he had my hand crushed."

Just when she thought her eyes couldn't get any bigger, they widened. "He…was the cause of that? I had no idea…"

She trailed off and he shrugged. "I never told you, that's why. I loathe Takeda Kanryu and I wait for the day that he is done in. I have silently hoped that it would be by your hand."

Kaoru felt numb. How could this be possible? '_I thought he hated me and was only doing this for his money…_' The information was having a hard time sinking in. She shook her head, a resolved look on her face. "Ok. I still don't know if I can trust you yet. But…maybe with time…"

He smiled and she blinked. She had never seen this kind of smile on his face before. He turned to leave and she called after him. "Can you at least cut these ropes? It's hurting my arms to be like this." She asked.

He shook his head apologetically. "I shouldn't yet, they might get suspicious. But give it a little time, and I will." She sighed as he left.

Kaoru looked sullenly around the room, and she felt her tears return. Walking to a wall, she leaned against it, sliding down to the floor as she buried her head in her knees, crying. '_What is he doing to Megumi? And what will he do to Tsubame?' _She thought hopelessly. '_And now he knows about Kenshin and I…_'

Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head, dread pooling inside of her. "Oh Gods…what if he sends someone after him now? He's going to find out…" Her voice was barely a whisper and her eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "What if he doesn't come for me then?" She asked aloud fearfully. She shook her head. "No! Kenshin isn't like that! He loves me and will come. I know it." She said in determination. However, she began to falter as she continued to think. '_But will he still love me after he finds out I have been lying to him the entire time_?'

Her tears fell to the stone floor and she buried her head in her knees again, sobs wracking her body. "Kenshin…"

Kaoru stared sullenly at the door, her eyes hazed over. Her mind was numb. How long had it been? Two days? Three? A week? She didn't know. So consumed with worry was she, that she barely noticed the food that Gohei stopped by to bring her. He had tried to get her to speak, but gave up when she didn't respond.

'_If he doesn't have any news of my sisters, than I have nothing to say…_' She thought numbly. She blinked. How was Kenshin? Was he wondering where she was? Did he miss her? Her face screwed in pain as her tears began. She had cried everyday and her eyes were itching from their salt.

The familiar sound of footsteps and the creaking of the door brought her attention to it. Gohei stepped inside and she stared at him.

He knelt down in front of her, a knife in his hand. "Can you stand up?"

She blinked at the knife and then to him. "Why?"

He snorted. "So I can stab you. Stupid girl. I want to cut your ropes."

She stared dumbly for a moment and then stood, struggling a bit to do so.

"Turn around." He commanded softly. She did and she felt the smooth cold steel on her wrists as the knife sliced through her bonds. When they were cut, they fell to the floor.

Kaoru brought her arms slowly in front of her, wincing in pain as she flexed her hands. "Owww, they are so stiff…" She complained as she tried to work her arms.

Gohei chuckled lightly. "I should think they would be after five days like that."

Her eyes flew open. "Five days? It's been that long?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so." He was looking around the room, seeming a bit nervous.

"What is it?" She asked him.

He leaned in closer. "I have a plan to get you out of here."

She looked taken aback. "A plan?"

He nodded, speaking, his voice barely above a whisper. "That brat that goes with you to work. I will give him a message to take to town to your friends. Maybe they can come to help you…"

Her eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that?"

He chuckled. "Because you didn't trust me enough, probably."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I still don't know it I do. How do I know this isn't a trap of some sorts?" She asked.

He sighed, folding his arms. "Believe what you will, girl. Either you trust me or you don't. It's your choice. What do you want me to tell the kid?"

She brought her hand to her chin, contemplating this. "You're really going to talk to him?" Gohei nodded and she continued. "Tell him to find Sano and tell him what happened. Tell him I'm going for Tsubame. Sano can take it from there."

Her trainer nodded. "Ok. I don't know when I'll get a chance. I know Kanryu doesn't trust me that well. He has been keeping close watch on me as I've been watching over you. So it could be a few days."

Kaoru nodded as she watched him go. She rubbed her wrists absently, worry swelling up in her. "I hope this goes well…I should have just went with Kenshin's plan in the first place…"

Yahiko watched Megumi sleep, watching the rise and fall of her chest. For the last five days he had kept a quiet vigil over her, getting her food and water when she needed it. His eyes darkened as he watched her try to roll over, wincing in pain as she did so. She managed to roll away from him and his eyes narrowed.

The back of her kimono was slightly down, exposing some of her shoulder. His eyes trailed the deep laceration that was in view, following it until it disappeared beneath her clothing.

Kanryu had come out of now where, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her screaming up the stairs. Yahiko had followed and he took her to the courtyard, where Cho was waiting. He had watched in horror as they bound her hands and feet, forcing her to kneel on the cold ground. Cho had struck her endlessly with a whip, her cries echoing throughout the yard at each strike.

Yahiko shook his head, the anger building quickly within him. "Those bastards! And where is Kaoru?" He asked aloud. He hadn't seen her for five full days now and his worry was eating at him.

"What are you doing down here?"

Yahiko's head whipped in the direction of Yumi's voice. When he saw her, his gaze followed her own until it came to rest on Hiruma Gohei. His eyes narrowed as he stood and glared at the man. "Yeah, what do you want, Gohei?"

The burly man shook his head, looking behind him. Yahiko watched in confusion as he carefully walked forward. When he got closer, he said in a soft voice "I have a message that you need to deliver."

Yahiko blinked. "From who?"

Gohei's eyes flitted about. "Kaoru." Everyone gasped as they closed in on him.

He held his hands up. "Shhh! I have to make this very quick! Kaoru wants you to run to Sano and tell him what's going on. She's going to get Tsubame out. She said he could take it from there. That's all."

He turned to go. "Why are you telling me this? Is she all right?" Yahiko stopped him.

He turned to look at them all. "Because I hate Kanryu as much as all of you do. And yes, she is all right. But I don't know for how much longer." And he disappeared up the stairs. Yahiko stared after him, still a little confused.

He looked to the others and indicated to Megumi. "Watch her for me."

The boy ran up the stairs and peeked around the corner. He didn't see anybody. Quietly, he tiptoed to the door. He opened it carefully and shut it behind him. When he noticed no one around, he sighed in relief and sprinted across the yard for town.

From the window in his study, Kanryu sneered. Without turning, he barked, "Follow him."

"Yes sir." Cho answered before he left.

Kanryu took a long drag of his cigarette. "I don't know what you all are up to, but I intend to put a stop to it."

Kaoru paced the cell, growing more impatient by the minute. "I can't just stay here! I need to get out!" Her attention snapped quickly to the door as it came open.

Her eyes widened as Kanryu stepped through the door. "Hello, my pet."

She clenched her jaw, eyes narrowing.

"I trust you have been behaving yourself in your time out."

She sneered. "Is that what you're calling this, you asshole?"

He chuckled. "Such language. And here I came to tell you that you could come out of your cage now, too…" She jolted, but remained still. Kanryu looked at her arms. "I see that someone cut your ties."

Her heart began to beat faster. "I cut them myself." She lied.

He shook his head. "It's not good to lie, Kaoru-chan." His voice held an edge to it, but it didn't faze her.

She smiled. "So. It looks as if your plans are foiled, Kanryu. What will you do now?" He grinned evilly. "Oh, I don't think they are foiled, my dear." His eyes darkened as he took a step towards her. "You will go through with the original plans. You will kill the Battosai or your sisters will die."

The Hitokiri laughed humorously. "Idle threats. They are always the same."

Kanryu grinned again. "Oh, you think so? Megumi didn't think so. She found that out first hand."

Kaoru was on him in an instant, hands fisting the front of his suit as she spat venomously "What the hell did you do to her? Tell me!"

He sneered. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She let him go, glaring daggers at him. "Let me go see her."

He stepped aside, indicating to the door. "She is in the basement."

Kaoru bolted through the doorway. She was in a narrow hallway that she didn't recognize. Running forwards, she made one wrong turn after another.

"How do I get out of here?" She said in exasperation.

"Psst! Kaoru!"

Her head whipped to the side. Gohei was peeking from around the corner. "This way." He motioned for her to follow. She didn't think twice before taking off after him. He led her through the maze of hallways until they came to a set of stairs. He pointed down to them. "These lead to a hidden doorway in the basement. We will come out behind some shelves."

Her eyes widened. "I had no idea."

He shooed her down and looking behind him, he followed.

Sure enough, the door at the bottom opened behind some shelves that were in the basement and Marimo yelped as Kaoru and Gohei stepped out from behind them. "What the..." Yumi piped up

"Kaoru-chan!" Kasumi rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" She asked in concern. Kaoru nodded but her mouth went dry when her eyes fell upon Megumi. She hurried to her side, falling to her knees, tears already beginning to spring to her eyes.

"What did they do to you?" She said in a small cracked voice.

"They whipped her within an inch of her life, Kaoru-chan." Yumi answered her gravely. Kaoru's eyes widened. "She has been in and out of consciousness now for five days." The plum haired girl continued.

Kaoru started in shock for a bit. She stood, eyes narrowing. Her resolve solidified as she clenched her fists, turning to Gohei. "I've had enough. He has gone to far."

Gohei opened his mouth but the words never came. Instead, a grunt of pain tore from him. Kaoru's eyes held shock as she viewed a katana protruding from his chest, the blood running down to the floor. Marimo screamed as the others gasped in surprise. The sword was ripped cruelly from his body as Sojiro and Kanryu stepped out from behind him. Gohei went crashing to the floor, his lifeless body making a sickening thud when it connected with the cold hard ground. Kaoru stood motionless, numb for a brief second.

Kanryu spoke, his voice full of malice. "That is what happens to traitors."

Kaoru began to slowly back up, eyes flitting from Kanryu to Sojiro. She wanted to bolt, but didn't trust leaving them here with the others. _'I need to get them to follow me...'_She narrowed her eyes at Sojiro. "Catch me if you can, you bastard!"

With lightning speed, she grabbed her katana from the wall and bolted up the stairs, the boy close on her heels.

"Kaoru-san! Why don't you slow down and let's have a talk, shall we?" She heard him call to her.

She snorted. "Yeah right, you sick freak!"

She ran to the courtyard door and ripped it open. '_I need to loose him! I have to get to Tsubame! If they did something to her, she probably wouldn't survive!_' She leapt to the courtyard wall and onto the rooftop. When she spotted the Eastern trail, she took off, looking back over her shoulder. The boy was still following, but was a considerable distance behind her. '_Good. Once in the forest, it's dark enough that I should loose him._'

Kaoru ran as fast as she could, putting all of her years of training to good use. She continued in desperation, trying to reach the mansion in Fushimi before Kanryu or Sojiro did. No doubt that Kanryu was on his way now via horse and carriage.

As she leapt through the vast forest, she felt her panic overtake her, her breath coming in short labored gasps. "Yahiko! Please find Sanosuke!" She said aloud to herself.

'_Kenshin. Please forgive me…_'

Yahiko had never run so fast in his life. Panting, his eyes lit up when he saw the lights of the city come into view. He put on an extra burst of speed, tearing towards the tofu stand, praying that Sanosuke would still be there. It was about six pm and he wouldn't be surprised if the ex-gangster had left for the day.

"Please be there please be there please be there!" He chanted to himself as he rounded the corner, seeing the stand come into view. He felt relief hit him when he saw Misao. "Misao!" He yelled.

The girl looked his way and smiled, waving. "Yahiko! What are you doing here?" Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Yahiko opened his mouth, but was cut off as a deep voice echoed from above.

"Oh, there's plenty wrong, little girl."

They whipped their heads to the roof above the tofu stand.

Yahiko's eyes widened and a pang of fear struck him. "Cho!"

The blond haired man sneered as he leapt down, causing dust to rise where he landed. "Don't look so disappointed, kid."

Yahiko took a step back as Cho drew his sword, grinning menacingly. "I don't know what you're up to, but Kanryu's through playing games with all of you."

Yahiko jumped away as the man brought his sword crashing towards him. "Misao! I need to find Sano!" He yelled as he sprinted away.

Cho made to run after him, but Misao leapt in his way. "I don't know the whole situation, but I can't let you go!"

Cho blinked at her a moment, then burst out laughing. "You? A mere girl? Stop me? Now that's funny!" He laughed harder.

She held her ground, falling back into a fighting stance, kunais in between her fingers. "Why don't you quit talking and fight?" The ninja said in a rather monotone voice.

He stopped laughing and stared at her. "Ok, if you want to die young, I would be happy to help you with that."

He pointed his sword at her as she continued to stare at him. "Did you know that your hair looks like a broom?"

He face faulted, snarling at her. "You bitch!"

She chuckled. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

He raised his sword, yelling as he charged. "I've had enough!"

"Sano! Sanosuke! Where are you!" Yahiko shouted loudly as he approached the ex-gangster's house.

The shoji door slammed open and a perturbed Sano stepped out. "Oi! What the hell are you yelling so loudly for brat? I'm right here!" He crossed his arms as he pinned Yahiko with a glare.

"It's Kaoru! She needs you! Now!"

Sanosuke's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Yahiko by the shoulders shaking him. "What happened? What has he done to her?"

Yahiko was heaving from exertion. "Kanryu found out about her and Kenshin! He beat up Megumi and had Kaoru locked up somewhere! I don't know what's happening, but she said she's going for Tsubame!"

"Is Megumi ok?"

Sanosuke shook him again and Yahiko's eyebrows furrowed together. "She is alive, if that's what you mean…"

Sanosuke shoved away from him, turning and taking off in a dead run.

Yahiko took off after him, yelling, "Where are you going?"

"To get Kenshin!"

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Sano slammed into his door, nearly taking it out. He thrust it open, looking for the red haired man.

Kenshin poked his head from his room, concern on his face. "Sano? Yahiko? What is it?" He looked from one to the other. They were both heaving.

"It's Jou-chan! She's in trouble!"

Kenshin was immedialty in his face. "What do you mean? In trouble how? Where is she? I haven't seen her for five days!"

Sano answered, "I'm not to sure, but I think she's headed to the mansion in Fushimi. She's going to get her sister!"

Kenshin was grabbed his katana from it's place on the wall and was out the door in the blink of an eye, the other two close behind.

He leapt to the roofs, jumping fluidly from one to the next and came to a screeching halt when he neared the tofu stand. The Hitokiri's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene before him. Misao was fighting with a blond haired man. He observed as she threw a kunai at Cho, who easily dodged, swinging his huge sword at her. She flipped backwards, only to throw another kunai in his direction.

Misao glanced to Kenshin. "What's going on, Kenshin?" She yelled as she dodged a thrust by Cho.

Cho looked to whom she was speaking and stopped dead. "Hitokiri Battosai!" He said as he smiled evilly. "You're going to be too late. They will all be dead soon."

Kenshin leapt down, drawing his katana, a cold gleam in his eyes. Misao watched in fascination as Kenshin's eyes took on a golden hue, his voice calm and lethal as he spoke. "I don't know who you are. And I don't care. Step aside or you will die."

Cho chuckled. "I have heard that a lot lately."

Kenshin fell back into a Battojutsu, ready to strike with one blow. Sano and Yahiko finally came running up, both much slower than the Hitokiri.

"Kenshin!" Sano heaved. "Let me handle this bastard! Go to her!"

Kenshin blinked in his direction, questioning in his voice. "Sano?"

Sanosuke nodded, smiling menacingly at Cho. "Don't worry. I don't know who this broom head is, but I can handle him." Kenshin looked at him gratefully and sheathed his sword.

Misao hurried him along, saying, "Go! We will catch up!"

The Hitokiri nodded once and took off, leaping once again to the roofs.

He looked to the sky, the bright stars twinkling brilliantly as he ran. All of his fears were confirmed the minute Sanosuke had come pounding upon his door. He hadn't seen her for five days; Tae had no knowledge of her or Yahiko's whereabouts. "Kenshin no baka! I should have gone earlier!" He berated himself. He should have known that something was wrong sooner…

"Kaoru, please be ok…"

'_I won't let you die. This time, I will protect the one I love_.'


	29. Ch 28 Betrayel

**Chapter27 Betrayal**

How long had she been running? Kaoru wasn't sure. But the thought of Tsubame sped her along.

She ventured a glance over her shoulder. Sojiro was nowhere in sight and she sighed in silent relief. "Maybe I really did loose him. But he knows where I'm headed…he will show up sooner or later. I just need to get to Tsubame before then." Her eyes narrowed as the mansion came into sight. "I'll be there soon Tsubame. Wait for me."

Her thoughts turned to Megumi. '_I hope she will be ok…the others will take care of her. Kanryu, Cho and Sojiro are all after me. So she should be safe there._'

She slowed a little as she neared the mansion. It would do no good to go crashing in when she had no idea how many men were stationed there. Creeping to a nearby window, she peered in through the glass. '_One, two three…about ten. Not much of a problem. But how many more are in there…?_'

A sudden crunch behind her caused her to whirl around. Kaoru couldn't hide her surprise when Sojiro stepped out from behind a tree, smiling. "There you are, Kaoru-san! My, you are quite fast! I had a hard time staying with you!"

She snorted. "Guess my practice is paying off then, isn't it?" She said with sarcasm. She felt worry pool inside her. '_Shit! Now I have to get by him first!_' She sighed as she fell into a fighting stance, drawing her blade at the same time.

The boy cocked his head to the side, his cheerful smile never faltering. "So you intend to fight me then? It's a shame really. To have to kill you now."

She rolled her eyes, saying, "Just shut up and let's get this over with! I don't have time to screw around!"

Sojiro shrugged, drawing his own blade. "If you insist Kaoru-san."

Yahiko watched in awe as Sanosuke's fist connected with Cho's face, throwing the blond man aside.

Cho grunted as he tried hard to maintain his balance. "You'll pay for that one, asshole!" He sneered.

Sano grinned threateningly. "Whatever pretty boy, lets go. We have some where to be right now."

Misao stood, kunais at the ready. "Why don't you just give it up? You haven't been able to touch us once!" She taunted.

He glared at her, anger swirling in his eyes. "Not once, huh?"

He swung with ferocious speed and Misao's eyes widened as his blade came tearing towards her. The ninja had no time to dodge and the cruel metal cut deeply into her arm. She screamed in pain as her other hand shot to the new wound, the warm sticky blood already beginning to ooze.

He jerked his sword back quickly, laughing wickedly. "What was that bitch? You're lucky that I didn't take your entire arm off with that one!"

His attention quickly snapped to his right. Sanosuke let out a yell as he charged, fists at the ready. Cho swung his blade left and right, trying to get a hit in, but Sano dodged with precision.

Yahiko yelled out, "Are you ok, Misao!"

The girl winced as she nodded. "I'll be fine."

The young boy turned his attention to Cho, saying, "What about this fight is fair? You have a sword and Sano doesn't!"

Cho grinned, narrowly avoiding Sano's fist as he answered. "All's fair in love and war. Haven't you ever heard that kid? It's not my fault that he's stupid enough to fight an armed man, now is it?"

Sanosuke threw a roundhouse kick to his opponent's side, smiling. "Don't worry brat. I don't need a weapon to defeat him. Just my fists."

The other man sneered. "Confident aren't we? It doesn't matter, really. Once we are done here, I'm quite sure all three sisters will be dead." His eyes took on a wicked gleam. "In fact, I'm sure that the oldest, Megumi, is close to death already."

Sano's eyes shot open. "What did you bastards do to her?" He stopped, staring at Cho, who continued to grin.

"Oh, it was great. I enjoyed the way my whip cut into her flesh. She screams quite loudly."

Sanosuke's eyes stared in disbelief at Cho, anger igniting full force inside of him. "You…." He grit between clenched teeth.

Cho laughed. "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

Misao gasped. "How cruel are you people?"

Cho's smile faded as he stared at her darkly. "You have no idea, little girl." His gaze fell back to Sanosuke, who had his head bowed, hair hiding his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fists, the fury pulsing from him in waves. Cho narrowed his eyes. "So. You are finally becoming serious. Good. This will end quicker that way."

"I will never forgive you for doing that to Megumi. For causing her and Kaoru so much pain." Sanosuke's voice was low and dangerous. He snapped his head up, eyes full of rage. "This will be your grave!" He launched himself at the other man, putting all of his anger into his thrust.

Cho's eyes widened as he barely avoided it, thrusting back with his weapon. "It's amazing how fast you've suddenly become." He said with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Sano roared. "Final attack! Futae no Kiwami!"

Misao and Yahiko held their breath. '_The Futae no Kiwami? I had no idea that Sano knew such a technique_!' Misao thought in wonder.

The Futae no Kiwami, or Double Master, was a terrifying skill that she had thought long dead to the realm of warriors. It could kill an opponent on impact, crushing bones and organs all at once.

She watched in fascination as Sanosuke executed the move swiftly. Cho dodged at the last moment, but didn't escape unscathed. Yahiko and Misao gasped as a large gash appeared upon his cheek.

"From the wind pressure alone?" Misao asked aloud. Sanosuke's fist connected with a tree behind Cho, and the entire trunk was pulverized under his attack.

Cho began to sweat as he eyed the damage the tree had taken. '_Who knew that he was so powerful?' _

Sanosuke brought his fists together, stating, "You're next." Cho flipped away, taking up his stance. Sano smirked. "The Gatotsu, eh? Planning to end this with one last blow?"

Misao blinked, her mind working rapidly. '_The Gatotsu, or Fang stab. It's a battojutsu designed to take the opponent out with one strike. And it's unbelievable hard to avoid._' She thought as she observed the scene.

Cho was perspiring heavily. "Let's get this done."

Misao eyed him. '_He has a good chance at winning._' Her gaze drifted to Sanosuke and she shook her head. '_But Sanosuke has a lot of anger fueling him right now…that could mean his victory, or his downfall…_'

She sucked in her breath as Sano let out a battle cry, flinging his body forward. Cho was ready, his rapid thrust crashing towards the ex-gangster. Yahiko and Misao's eyes widened simultaneously as Sanosuke ducked under Cho's blade only to bring his fist swinging upwards. "Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

Cho had but a moment's time before Sano's fist connected with his chin in a vicious uppercut. "Sanjuu?" Cho was thrown into the air like a rag doll.

"Triple Master?" Misao cried out. "There's such a thing?" She asked in disbelief as she watched Cho crumple to the ground. Sanosuke stood there momentarily, fist still upraised, his breath labored. He straightened, looking at Cho's form and Misao stepped hesitantly forward. "Is he…?"

Sanosuke shook his head. "I don't think he's dead, but his jaw is most certainly broken. He won't be alive for much longer."

Yahiko sprang forward. " We don't have time to sit here gawking at him! Let's go! They need us!" The urgency in his voice seemed to galvanize the other two.

"We need a horse or something if we ever expect to catch up to Kenshin!" Sanosuke looked around hurriedly.

Misao brightened. "Gensai Sensei owns one! We can hook it up to his cart!"

Sano looked at her, eyeing her wound. "Don't you think you had better stay with him and get that taken care of?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No way! Kaoru and Kenshin need me! This can wait. It doesn't even hurt."

Yahiko stepped forward. "Really? So this doesn't hurt at all?"

He poked her in the arm and she winced in pain as she rounded on him. "Well it does when you do that you idiot!"

Yahiko laughed as she tried to swing at him, but he jumped out of her reach saying, "Let's go get the cart!" They sped off in the direction of the doctor's house.

Kaoru was heaving as she stood facing Sojiro, katana clasped in front of her.

The boy's smile widened. "What's wrong, Kaoru-chan? Tired already? We've just begun!"

She grit her teeth. '_I need to get to Tsubame before Kanryu does! I don't have time for this…_' Her eyes flitted to the window behind the boy, an idea forming within her head. '_If I can get inside, I can run from him and find Tsubame…maybe Kenshin and Sano will be here to help by then…_'

To tell the truth, she didn't really think they would arrive before all was done. '_I just have to take my chances…_'

She let forth a fierce cry as she charged straight for him. He looked as if he was anticipating her moves and she smiled. At the last moment, she dodged him, continuing her speed. His eyes widened momentarily as she jumped up and went crashing through the window.

Kaoru landed and rolled, avoiding the fallen bits of glass. Taking off in a run, she glanced back to see Sojiro standing outside still, surprise evident on his face. She smirked as she whipped her head forward. _'It worked…but that doesn't mean that he won't follow me still…'_

The ten men that were in the lobby drew their swords, running for her, calling out battle cries. She parried as the first one thrust to her, delivering a swift blow to his groin with her foot. He grunted in pain as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. She jumped lightly over him, taking out a second man with her katana as she did so. "I don't have time for you idiots!" She said aloud as she dodged the third's attack. Her head jolted as the doors of the mansion were thrown wide open.

Her heart leapt as she felt relief flood into her. "Kenshin!"

"Kaoru! Are you alright?" He yelled as he took out an attacker.

She nodded as a relieved smile came to her face. "I am now!" She dodged and thrust at a man, saying as she ran, "I need to find Tsubame! Can you handle these guys?" He nodded, and flipped away to avoid a hit. "I'll come find you when I'm done here." She nodded, running up a flight of stairs.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Kaoru chanted to herself. "Tsubame! Tsubame! Where are you?" She called frantically. The mansion was huge and her little sister could be anywhere. She went from room to room, cursing when she found one after another empty.

'_I have to find her before Kanryu does!_'

Sojiro observed as Kenshin fought the remaining men in the foyer. "The Hitokiri Battosai has come to help her?" He asked aloud. His attention was directed to the horse and carriage that rolled up, stopping swiftly. Sojiro's eyes widened as more men followed in carriages and by horseback. "Wow. I guess he anticipated the Battosai's arrival…" He said softly.

Kanryu all but jumped out of the carriage and moved quickly to the door.

"Kanryu-san! Wait!" The boy called to him.

He turned to look at the young adult, asking, "What's going on?"

Sojiro came bounding up to him, a cheerful smile in place. "The Hitokiri Battosai has just shown up. Kaoru-san is currently inside looking for her sister."

Kanryu's eyes darkened. "I'll find her before Kaoru does."

Sojiro cocked his head to the side. "May I make a suggestion?" Kanryu blinked at him. "We should go in a different doorway, so we don't get the Battosai's attention. Leave your men here to deal with him while we find Kaoru-san."

Kanryu brought his hand to his chin in thought, and then nodded sharply. He turned to his men, yelling, "Kill the Battosai at all costs! Whoever does will get a large reward!"

The group of twenty men raised their swords, crying out as they charged the mansion doors. Kenshin whirled around as they came pouring in. He rapidly flitted his eyes about, counting. " Just twenty more huh? Just what does he take me for?" He grit out as he flung forward, his blade clashing with another man's.

Outside, Kanryu and Sojiro snuck around the rear of the mansion, entering a door on the east side.

Kanryu grinned. "You can't hide Kaoru-chan. I'm coming for you."

"There! There it is!" Sanosuke hollered. He brought the reigns up and then forcefully back down on the horses back, urging it to run faster. "Ya! Let's go!"

The other two occupants held on for dear life, eyes wide with fear as the small cart careened ahead.

Misao clamped her eyes shut. "We are going to die aren't we! I swear this thing is going to fall apart before we even get there!" She screeched.

Yahiko laughed, his eyes full of excitement. "What are you talking about? This is great!"

The ninja pinned him with a glare, her face pale. "Easy for you to say! You don't feel like throwing up at any moment, do you?"

Suddenly, Sanosuke jerked on the reigns, bringing them to a crashing halt. Misao flew forward, falling into both of them, wailing. "Gees! Tell me before you're going to do those kinds of things, Tori-Atama! Mou!"

Sano jumped from the cart, the insult lost on him as he bolted for the mansion door. "It looks like they are already fighting! Let's get a move on!" He raced forward, Misao and Yahiko close behind.

Misao spared a glance at the ten year old. "When did you get that thing? I don't remember you having that." She indicated to his shinnai.

"Gensai Sensei let me borrow it. He liked to practice when he was younger, I guess."

Misao blinked and then shrugged. "I had no idea. But then again, this night has been full of lots of surprises."

Sano called over his shoulder, "And I'm sure it's not over, either!"

The trio burst through the doorway and Kenshin whirled to them.

"Kenshin! Where's Jou-chan?" Sano yelled across the room.

Kenshin narrowly avoided a sword as he called back, "She's looking for Tsubame! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Don't ask!" Misao yelled out.

"Go help Kaoru! We can take it from here!" Yahiko called.

Kenshin looked swiftly from one to the next, his eyes landing on Sanosuke. The ex-gangster nodded in encouragement. "He's right! GO!"

The Hitokiri sheathed his sword and headed up the stairs. At one point, he had to turn, kicking savagely at a man who had followed him. His foot connected with the poor man's face and he went tumbling down the stairs.

"Hey you jerks! We're your new opponents!" Misao called out. All eyes fell on her as they turned and flew towards the three new comers.

"Real switch hitters aren't you?" Sanosuke taunted as he struck one unfortunate man in the face.

"Thank you guys!" They heard Kenshin calling from the second story.

"Just find Kaoru!" Sano called after him and Kenshin disappeared from sight.

"Tsubame! Where are you!" Kaoru was feeling desperate now. She had searched nearly every room on the second story, but to no avail. She rounded a corner in the hall and stopped dead in her tracks.

"There you are my little bird. Time to put you back into your cage now."

Her jaw clenched as she spat, "Go to hell Kanryu! I'm here for my sister, and then your life!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that your opponent isn't me. And as for your sister, well, you'll never see her again." He opened the door next to him, stepping quickly inside. She followed swiftly.

Once inside the room, Kanryu turned to face her. "Sojiro will be your opponent. Have fun." His voice held no humor as he backed up and leaned against a wall.

Her eyes narrowed as they fell upon the boy who stepped forward. "Sorry, Kaoru-san, but once I begin a duel, I must finish it."

"Save the pleasantries you jack ass!" She fell into her Jigoku no Odori stance.

His eyes widened and he smiled with glee. "Ah! The Dance of Hell! How I've longed to see it in person! I have only heard tales of its terrifying outcome."

Kaoru's eyes clouded over, green fast becoming the dominant color. "Too bad you won't be able to see it coming." She wasted no time flying forward. The Hitokiri executed the move with lightning speed, smiling in triumph when she felt her blade connect at all five spots. Kaoru stepped back and immediately, her face faltered when Sojiro did not fall. She watched in surprise as the sheath he held in his hand fell to the floor with a clatter, broken in five separate pieces.

He wiped his brow. "Whew! That sure was a close one, Kaoru-san! If I was correct, I'd say you were trying to kill me with that one!"

'_When the hell did he block?' _She thought, fear creeping over her. '_I didn't even see him move…he was faster that I was_!' She watched in horror as he fell back into his stance. '_The Ten Ken_.' Kaoru wracked her brain for a counter for that attack.

The Ten Ken, or heaven's sword, was an over the head technique. The momentum of the attacker's speed as they came falling towards the opponent was the key to the success of the attack. It was not the fastest move but it was powerful.

'_Can I dodge? There's only a narrow margin where that it possible…but I can do it! I must!_' She steeled in determination.

"You look resolute, Kaoru-san. Good for you." Sojiro's voice was monotone and his eyes held no gleam. It was unnerving as she watched his smile fade. Kaoru readied herself, her stance purely defensive.

Kanryu observed as Sojiro prepared to strike, his signature cigarette hanging from his mouth. His eyes glanced at the doorway and he jolted. '_The Hitokiri Battosai_!'

Kenshin was standing in the entrance, watching quietly, a torn look upon his face. Kaoru had her back to him and hadn't noticed his presence yet, as she was too absorbed in her fight.

Kanryu's lips curled into a wicked smile. _'Oh, this is ideal._' He blinked and Sojiro was up in the air, yelling, "Ten Ken!"

Kaoru watched in slow motion as his blade flashed in the light above her. '_Three, two, one…now!_' She leapt aside, turning rapidly to attack him. "Too slow!" She cried as she thrust to him.

Kenshin stared in awe as he witnessed Kaoru fighting for the first time. '_She's…incredible!_'

Kaoru leapt at to the boy, her eyes green with rage. "Ryuu no Hiko!" She slammed into her opponent's blade, sparks flying.

Kenshin's mind itched with a thought. '_Where have I seen that attack before_?'

"Tsk tsk, Kaoru-chan! This is unfair! You know too many techniques!" Sojiro whined as he parried her move.

She snarled at him. "It's not my choice that I learned from many different masters, now is it?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. '_Many_?' He thought her master was her father… The red head watched as Kaoru brought her sword flying upwards from the floor, intent upon slicing Sojiro's chest open.

The boy flipped away nimbly only to return with his own attack. "Ten Ken!" He cried.

Kaoru parried easily, shoving into his blade with her own, using all her might as she sneered. "You have already used that attack! It is of no use to you anymore."

They remained that way for a moment, their katanas locked together in a stalemate, as neither one refused to back down. Their faces were mere inches apart; Sojiro's in a smile, her's in a grimace.

The boy spoke up, his smile widening. "You really hate me don't you?"

She continued to push against him, spitting, "You have no idea. After what you have done to my family, I'll make sure none of you escapes alive." Her voice was full of contempt and cold determination.

Kenshin was taken aback. This was clearly not the Kaoru he knew…

Kanryu piped up, his grating voice piercing the thick tension in the air. "We will see about that my pet. Once you're dead and out of the way, I will make sure that they all suffer a slow and painful demise. Don't you worry."

"You won't touch any of them!" Kaoru barked, her eyes never leaving her opponent.

Sojiro chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure he can, and he will, Kaoru-san. I'm looking forward to it, actually."

Kenshin had to hold himself back, his anger washing over him. But he didn't interfere, ready to see the outcome.

"Yahiko! Go search the bottom level for Tsubame! Kaoru and Kenshin are still searching the top." Sanosuke yelled over the melee. Yahiko jumped away from a sword as he nodded. He sped off and Misao watched him go briefly before throwing a kunai.

"How much longer must this go on?" She said in frustration.

"We've only got about ten left. Hang in there! The sooner we down these guys, the faster we can get to Kenshin and Kaoru." Sanosuke answered her.

Yahiko made his way from room to room, searching for the little girl. As one after another ended up empty, he began to feel like this was hopeless.

"Tsubame! Where are you? I'm here to help!" He stopped and listened. Nothing. He continued until he came to a set of stairs leading downwards. "The basement?"

He carefully made his way down, opening the door at the bottom. Yahiko's eyes widened as he saw many children bound by their hands. They blinked in surprise at the new comer. One timidly stepped forward. "How did you get loose?" She asked.

Yahiko shook his head quickly. "I didn't. I came here to find someone. How many of you are there?" He breathed.

The girl who had spoken answered, "About thirty."

His jaw dropped. "Thirty?"

She nodded, asking, "Who are you here for?"

"Her name is Tsubame."

The crowd parted and a small thin girl with dark brown hair stepped forward. "That's me." She said quietly.

Yahiko felt his stomach pitfall as he took in her form. She looked very frail and sickly, bags under her eyes. He stared around the room. All of the children looked this way. "Tsubame, my name is Yahiko. Kaoru is looking for you."

The little girl's eyes widened dramatically and she ran forward. "Nee-chan? She's here?"

Yahiko nodded, pulling a small knife from his pocket. Swiftly, he cut the bonds from her wrists and handed it to a nearby boy. "Use this to cut everyone free." The boy nodded vigorously, taking the knife.

"What is going on?" The girl from earlier asked.

"You are being set free."

Gasps escaped their mouths and Yahiko turned to Tsubame. "Let's go. We are getting you out here. The rest of you should wait here. I will tell my friends about you and we will send help, got it?" The children bobbed their heads in understanding as Yahiko grabbed Tsubame's hand. He led her carefully up the stairs, slowing when she had a hard time. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Are you ok?" He said in concern as they came to the top of the stairs.

She nodded as she coughed again. "I just don't have much energy. They don't feed us much and work us very hard."

"Where did Kanryu get so many children? And for what?" Yahiko questioned as he allowed her to lean on his side. "They are all orphans…I guess they lost their parents in the same way I lost mine…" She trailed off as she stopped, doubling over in a small fit of coughs.

Yahiko patted her back gently, saying, "Don't worry, Megumi will give you medicine. You will be ok."

Tsubame straightened, looking gratefully at him. "Thank you…"

He shook his head, saying, "There's no need to thank me. We have all be trying to get you out of here for years now. By the way, you didn't tell me what Kanryu used you and the others for."

Her eyes began to well with tears, her eyebrows furrowing. "He…he forced us all to work in the diamond mines…I just couldn't tell Kaoru-Nee-chan…but, it seems that she figured out on her own…"

Yahiko's eyes narrowed, determination radiating from them as he answered, "Don't worry. That all changes tonight."

Misao dodged an attack, flipping expertly away and throwing a kunai at the same time. She was rewarded with a pained gasp and her assailant fell to the floor. She was heaving with exhaustion, her wound on her arm bleeding still.

Sanosuke downed the last man, staring around the room with grim satisfaction. "Last one."

"Finally!" Misao breathed.

"Sanosuke! I found her!" Yahiko came from around the corner and the older man's eyes widened.

"Tsubame?"

The little girl nodded shyly, but began to fall forward in a faint. Sano was to her side in an instant, catching her limp form before she hit the ground.

Misao looked at her, her eyes full of pity. "Poor girl. She looks so thin!"

Sano's eyes narrowed. "It's time to go. Let's go get the other two."

Yahiko stopped then, blurting, "There are like thirty other children in the basement! We need to help them!" Sano and Misao blinked in surprise.

"_Thirty_?" Misao said incredulously. Yahiko nodded.

"Go and get the police. They will know what to do with them. Then come back to the other mansion. We will find Kaoru and Kenshin, and then go for Megumi." Sanosuke said

"Do I have to?" He whined and Sano pinned him with a glare.

"Just do it."

Yahiko sighed, turning and sprinting out the door. Sanosuke and Misao started up the stairs in search of the two Hitokiris.

"I hope they are all right." Misao said, her tone almost inaudible.

Sanosuke grinned at her. "Don't worry, itatchi. Kaoru's got Kenshin. And Kenshin's got Kaoru. They're Hitokiris remember? They can look out for each other."

Sweat beaded Kaoru's forehead as she and Sojiro remained in their death lock, neither willing to bend. In an instant, Kaoru shoved him hard and leapt back.

"This is the end, Kaoru-san!" Sojiro yelled as he flew to her, sword raised. "SHUN TEN SETSU!" His katana headed straight for her.

Kenshin jolted. "The Instant Heaven Kill!" He took a step forward, his hand flashing to his own sword, ready to defend Kaoru.

"Don't interfere, Battosai!"

Kenshin's gaze flew to Kanryu, who was leaning against the back wall, smiling. "That woman is perfectly capable of defending herself. Watch." He indicated to the fight. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he did so, then widened when Kaoru parried.

"Final attack! TOBI IZUNA!" She roared.

Blocking Sojiro's blade swiftly, she brought her own crashing to his chest. He had no time to obstruct it. The brown haired boy's eyes flew open as her katana skewered him straight through.

Time stood still for an instant as Sojiro opened his mouth, no sound escaping. Glancing up from the sword protruding from his chest, he locked eyes with Kaoru's. They were completely green, no emotion held within their surreal depths. She yanked her blade from him, watching as he fell to the floor, his eyes wide open. The Hitokiri stood over him, observing as his visage glazed over in death, a dismal satisfaction apparent on her face.

Kenshin stared. He just couldn't believe how powerful she was. He had never known…

Kanryu pushed himself from against the wall, clapping slowly. She rounded on him, eyes full of hatred. "Nothing less from my little bird. Good show Kaoru-chan."

"You're next." She said in a low voice.

Kanryu felt a jolt of fear travel from his head to his feet as he watched her stalk to him. He backed up slightly, his eyes flitting behind her to where Kenshin stood shell-shocked, and he grinned. "What's that Kaoru? You want to kill me now? Oh, I don't think so. After all, the Battosai is watching."

She whirled and locked eyes with Kenshin. The panic that suddenly slammed into her was indescribable. She opened her mouth, suddenly finding it dry. "Ken…shin…" She uttered, wishing that this were a dream.

Kanryu crept up behind her, his voice full of sarcasm. "What's the matter, Kaoru-chan? You look upset that he is here. I thought he was supposed to be protecting you." He sneered.

Kenshin blinked and then narrowed his eyes. "Takeda Kanryu, I presume."

The man felt fear shock through him as he stared momentarily at the Battosai. He gulped, thinking quickly. "We finally meet, Battosai. It is an honor. I have heard so much about you."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed further. "Let Kaoru and her family go and I will make your death quick and painless." His voice was cold, no sentiment behind it.

Kanryu began to sweat as he laughed nervously. "Well, Kaoru-chan, this is certainly all going to plan, isn't it?"

Confusion ran across Kenshin's face as he stared at Kaoru. She was pale and had a look of utter fear upon her features. The other Hitokiri stepped forward. "What does that mean, Kaoru?" She shook her head, mouth opening, but no words would come.

Kanryu spoke for her, throwing his arm about her shoulder. She was too numb to register his touch as he spoke. "Oh my!" He looked at her, evil swirling within his eyes.

Hers widened as she shook her head. "No!" She blurted out.

"Why Kaoru-chan! Could this mean that you haven't told him who you really are?" He put his other hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well, this does pose a bit of a problem, doesn't it?"

Kenshin took another step forward as Misao and Sanosuke appeared in the doorway. Misao was about to step forward when Sano held out a hand to stop her, shaking his head at her. '_I don't know exactly what's going on, but it doesn't look good…_' He thought worriedly.

"What is he talking about, Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice held suspicion.

Tears pricked her eyes, as she bowed her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this…" She whispered to herself.

Kanryu leaned in close. "What's that Kaoru-chan? Why wouldn't you want him to know? I thought you were supposedly _in love_ with him." He taunted and she shoved away from him in contempt.

"Get away from me!" She spat at the man.

He shook his head. "And here I thought we had an understanding of the plan, _Kaoru-chan._" His face darkened as he locked gazes with Kaoru.

'_Oh Gods…_' She thought as her head whipped to Kenshin.

Kanryu took a step forward, contempt on his face as he drawled, "Or should I say, _Hitokiri Sakura_…" All eyes widened.

Sanosuke clenched his hands, gritting his teeth. '_That bastard! He's doing this to Jou-chan intentionally!_'

Kenshin's jaw dropped as he registered Kanryu's last words. "Sa-kura…?" He uttered softly, unbelievingly.

Suddenly, it all made sense to him. Her abilities, his suspicions, the way Sakura had let him go that night, the reason her eyes seemed so familiar…

Kaoru's face screwed in pain as she stepped forward, a hand reaching for him. "Kenshin, I…"

Kanryu broke in. "You what, Kaoru-chan? Meant to tell him? Well isn't that sentimental. It looks as if you really didn't love him the way he thought you did. It looks like our plan of you getting close to him worked out very well. " He patted her on the back and she hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut at the onslaught of tears.

The room was totally silent. Kaoru raised her face to look at Kenshin. His was bowed, the fiery locks hiding his eyes, hands clenched at his sides.

After what seemed an eternity, Kenshin looked up. Kaoru froze and it seemed as if her heart had stopped for a moment. Their eyes locked and she felt like she might be sick.

His face held an array of emotion.

Sadness, anger, hurt.

But the one that surfaced above the rest…was the betrayal.

Kaoru's eyes widened as the look penetrated her to her core, piercing her very soul. She didn't register the salty tears that poured forth from her eyes as she stared at Kenshin.

He turned abruptly and she found herself jolting forward. "Kenshin! Don't go!" She cried.

He stopped briefly, looking at Misao and Sanosuke with quiet anger. "So I was the only one who didn't know?" He questioned.

When they hung their heads and remained silent, he nodded slowly, finding his answer. He brushed passed them, disappearing down the hallway.

Kaoru was completely numb. "This isn't happening…" She repeated to herself several times.

Sanosuke looked at her, pity coming to his eyes. He glanced around the room. "Where did that bastard get to?" He wondered when he didn't see Kanryu anymore. His gaze fell upon some bookshelves and his eyes narrowed in understanding. "A secret passageway…" He grit out.

Misao stepped forward, hand extended to Kaoru. "Kaoru?" She ventured. There was no response. Misao waved her hand in front of her face, observing as Kaoru's eyes stayed glued in place.

She looked at Sanosuke in exasperation, feeling hopeless. "What should we do?" Sanosuke sighed. "Can you carry Tsubame? I'll get Jou-chan."

Misao nodded and gingerly accepted the unconscious girl from him, taking care not to put too much weight on her injured arm.

He looked at her. "Go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." She nodded and made her way down the hall.

Sanosuke stepped up to Kaoru, looking into her eyes. "Jou-chan." He said softly. She didn't respond, but her face screwed in pain at the sound of his concerned voice, more tears falling. He hesitantly reached for her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "We should go. Tsubame is safe. We need to get out of here before any more Juppongatana arrive. Kanryu escaped."

Her eyes flicked to him, shock still evident in their blue depths. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracked with emotion. "Sanosuke…he hates me now, doesn't he? He will leave and I will never see him again!" She breathed.

He crushed her to him in an embrace and she began to heave with sobs. "Kaoru, I'm sure Kenshin will come to his senses. He loves you remember?"

She nodded slowly as she sobbed, wanting to believe his words, but still having a hard time finding any hope within them.

The ex-gangster pulled back from her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Let's go, Jou-chan. Tsubame's waiting."


	30. Ch 29 Comeuppance

**Chapter 28 Comeuppance**

Sanosuke and Misao ran with Kaoru close behind, making their way to the mansion in Kyoto. Kaoru's tears had dried, leaving her numb and unfeeling for the time being. "Misao, take Tsubame to Gensai Sensei's house. Jou-chan and I will get Megumi and bring her there." Sanosuke told her.

He watched as Misao nodded before she changed course, heading towards the city.

Kaoru followed him for a bit in silence, her mind beginning to turn. "I have to find him." She said, almost inaudibly.

Sano turned his head to her. "What was that?"

Her eyes remained forward, though they were unfocused in her thoughts. She snapped her face to his, saying louder, "I need to go! Help my sister Sano. Don't worry about me."

The Hitokiri veered away towards Kyoto, the ex-gangster yelling after her. "Jou-chan! Where are you going?"

"To find him!" He heard he say as she faded slowly out of sight.

He shook his head, but remained running, determination in his eyes. "I have to get to Megumi. That bastard is still alive."

Sanosuke kept his pace all the way to the mansion, slamming the front doors open. He stared at his surroundings. He had never been inside the mansion before. "So this is where they've been keeping you…" He said to himself.

He put his hands to the sides of his mouth, yelling out, "Megumi! Where are you?"

Yumi poked her head up from the basement stairs, answering, "It depends on whose asking…"

He looked forward, spotting her and quickly shoved his way down to the basement. He was taken aback when he came to rest at the bottom of the stairs. "What the hell kind of living establishment is this?" He said in anger.

Yumi stepped passed him and planted herself in between him and the others. "Um…who are you?"

He turned to the plum haired woman, opening his mouth to speak, but no words came forth as his eyes fell upon the prone form of Megumi.

Sanosuke was at her side in a flash, shaking her shoulders gently. "Megumi! Wake up!"

Kasumi stepped forward, a sad look on her face. "She has been in and out of consciousness for five days now. We have fed her what we could and kept water in her. But that's all we can do for her. We have just been waiting for her to recover. But she doesn't seem to have the will to."

Sanosuke blinked at her, worry etched on his features. "I have to get her to the doctor."

Yumi stepped forward again, suspicion on her face. "Now hold on just a minute. Who are you? And how do you know Megumi?"

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "You mean, she's never mentioned me before?" Yumi crossed her arms in slight irritation.

"Well, if you would tell us your name, then I could say yes or no to that." She huffed slightly.

He straightned. "I am Sagara Sanosuke."

Marimo peeked out from behind Yumi, asking shyly, "Are you her boyfriend?"

He stared at her, and then grinned. "You could say that." He looked at Yumi again, sincerity in his eyes. "I'm a man who loves her. I'm only here to help. I promise you. And, if everything goes alright, you will all be set free finally."

There was an audible gasp all around and Ginta piped up. "Free? From Kanryu you mean?"

Yutaro sprang forward. "How!" He asked eagerly.

Sano shook his head. "I'm not sure how things are going to play out yet. All I know is that I need to get Megumi and her sisters away from here. I can only imagine what Jou-chan will do to Kanryu once she finds him…"

Yumi raised her eyebrow. "Jou-chan?"

He sighed. '_They really haven't mentioned my name at all. Probably to protect me…_' "Kaoru. I have known them about three years now. Trust me, no one wants you all free more than I do. It's about time this has finally happened."

Yumi continued to stare him down and he began to feel slight discomfort under her intense scrutiny. All at once, she smiled. "I believe you. Take her and go. In the mean time, what can we do to help?"

Sanosuke bent down and carefully scooped Megumi into his arms. "You can stay here for the time being in case Kaoru comes this way. Also, the Hitokiri Battosai may show up." All eyes widened.

"The Battosai? Why would he be coming here?" Kasumi asked in fear.

Sanosuke smiled, reassuring the kind woman. "Don't worry. He's on our side."

Yumi blinked in confusion. "I thought he and Kaoru were enemies."

Sanosuke shook his head, sighing sadly. He walked to the stairs, but stopped to look at the group one last time.

"In all aspects, they should be. The problem is, they fell in love with one another."

Kaoru ran fast to town. When she reached the outskirts, she turned her direction towards Kenshin's house. "Maybe he will have gone there…"

She was beginning to feel again, and the amount of anxiety that coursed through her was overbearing. "What if he's not there? What if he never wants to speak to me again? What if…he hates me now…?"

She was having a difficult time comprehending that last thought and shook her head as if to throw it away. "No, he couldn't…" She tried to convince herself. Sure, she had upset him, but surely not that much…

She came to a halt in front of his door. "Kenshin? Are you in there?" Kaoru called out hesitantly. When there was no response, she slowly slid the door open and peered inside. "He's not here…" She whispered, her worry increasing tenfold. "Where would he be?"

"Follow me this way, Kaoru." She whirled and her heart clenched painfully when she saw Kenshin standing upon a roof not to far from her, no emotion written on his face. She reached her hand out, opening her mouth. But he turned and leapt off, calling, "You should be able to keep up with me, right?" The sarcasm in his voice cut into her like a knife and she clenched her jaw as she leapt after him.

"Where are we going?" She tried to get him to speak as they ran. He neglected to answer her at all. '_What is he doing? I don't get it…' _

Kaoru's eyes fell upon the abandoned dojo. Jumping down in front of it, Kenshin slid the door open, turning to her. Silently, he indicated for her to follow. She nodded numbly as she stepped inside after him. There was already a lantern lit in the darkness, casting eerie shadows across the crumbling walls.

She stared in slight confusion at it. '_It's like he was planning this…_'

Kenshin crossed the room, finally turning to face her. Kaoru's eyes widened in utter disbelief when he drew his sword, the sound of smooth steel ringing in her ears.

"Ken…shin…" She whispered.

He pointed his blade in her direction. "Draw your sword." He commanded.

She jolted her head back slightly at the blatant command, shaking it slowly. "Why are you doing this?" She asked in a small voice. She looked closer at his eyes, which were completely amber, searching their depths for an answer. For the most part, they looked dull and lifeless, uncaring and cold.

But hidden behind a thick veil she saw it; the pain that mirrored her own.

"I have been ordered by the government to assassinate the Hitokiri Sakura. That's is you, is it not?" His voice was low.

She blinked in incredulity. "I…"

"I said draw your blade, Sakura." Kenshin said again, his tone leaving no room for question.

Startled, her hand fumbled to her hilt and she hesitantly drew her katana, though she made no move to point at him. She shook her head, tears pricking her eyes. "I don't want to fight you, Kenshin. I never have."

He stood still momentarily, his resolve seeming to falter. But he shook his head, setting his jaw grimly. "You don't have a choice."

The other Hitokiri was on her in a flash, his blade clanging with hers. She was forced back as she parried, eyes wide as she defended herself. Kaoru never tried to fight back, but instead allowed him to slowly push her backwards, until she was nearly at the dojo wall.

Kenshin continued his onslaught, sneering, "Why don't you attack me!"

Kaoru's tears fell full force now as she chocked out, "Because I don't want to fight you! Please! Just listen to me!" She pleaded with him.

He didn't let up, saying with sarcasm, "What's wrong? The great Hitokiri Sakura afraid to fight?"

She felt a spark of anger at his taunt, and she grit her teeth. He looked momentarily surprised as determination flashed in her eyes, bringing with it the odd green color. Finally, Kaoru pushed back against him, thrusting forward as she yelled, "I have never wanted this kind of life!"

Kenshin's eyes opened wide as her blade came sailing for him. '_She's going to kill me._'

At the last possible second, Kaoru's blade turned up, slashing at his face. He fell back away from her, feeling the warm blood begin to run down his cheek.

Kaoru stopped, heaving as she stood with her sword pointed towards him, both hands upon the hilt. "Maybe now you will listen!"

Kenshin was gasping hard as well. "You could have killed me." He breathed.

"But I didn't! I never have wanted to! Twice could I have taken your life in battle and I have chosen not to! Why can't you just believe me?" She shouted.

He took a step forward, eyes narrowing. "Why couldn't you have trusted me then!" He said fiercely.

She stopped as the truth behind his words hit her. '_He's right…I should have just trusted him…but I was so afraid…_' Kaoru shook her head, tasting the salt from her tears as she pleaded, "Kenshin, please! I tried to tell you…so many times…"

He laughed, no humor in the sound. "Oh really? Now how many other things have you lied to me about?" His voice was laden with suspicion.

She adopted an indignant face, retorting, "Nothing!" She took a step closer, their faces inches apart. Kenshin exploded as he screamed,

"Our whole relationship has been built on _lies_!"

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you!"

She sobbed, her face screwing in pain. Kenshin stepped back, staring at her. His hand traveled absently to his newly acquired wound, feeling the warm sticky blood as it coursed down his cheek. It was deep and would most definitely scar. He smiled.

She looked at him fleetingly "What's so funny?" She asked, still crying. Kaoru's eyes widened as he sheathed his blade and began to walk away towards the door. She turned around, watching him as he stopped, looking at her.

Sadness permeated his face as he spoke. "It's ironic that I should receive these scars on my face from the two most important women in my life. But I think that the scar that will affect me the most is the one that no one will be able to see."

A shock ran through her at the finality in his voice. '_He's leaving…_' She quickly reached into her kimono sleeve.

"Kenshin…" She said as she tossed an object his way. It glimmered in the firelight and without turning his head, he reached out and caught it midair, fisting it in his hands. " I don't know if there is anything I can say that will make you stay… so…don't forget me…" She chocked in a small voice.

He kept his back to her, holding his breath. Unshed tears glimmered in his eyes as he responded with one word.

"Sayonara."

And he took a step forward. Kaoru whirled away, covering her face with her hands. He took another stride and she chocked out a sob.

Each step he took echoed painfully in her mind as he walked farther and farther away from her. When she heard the slide of the shoji door, her breath sucked in quickly as her eyes widened.

'_He's really leaving…_'

Kaoru shook her head. "Don't go." She whispered and he stopped, his heart clenching. But his jaw set firmly and he stepped outside, sliding the door shut behind him.

The sound of the door closing slammed into her mind and she dropped to her knees, weeping. It was as if a chapter of her life had come to an end.

And she wasn't ready for it.

Outside the door, Kenshin leaned heavily upon the dojo wall, staring at the dark sky. He listened to the sounds of Kaoru crying and his vision blurred. Finally, he allowed the tears to fall as they ran down his wounded cheek, causing the blood to slowly wash away.

Holding up his hand, he observed a necklace with a small silver sakura branch dangling from it. Kaoru's Hitokiri insignia.

He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as he shoved it into his pocket. "I'm sorry Kaoru. But…I will hold true to my promise…"

Kenshin leapt away, determination setting in as he made his way to accomplish one last task before the night was over.

Sanosuke ran as quickly as he could, considering Megumi was asleep in his arms. He looked at her face, gently saying, "Hang in there, Kitsune. It's ok, now. You are safe." He felt relief wash over him when he spotted Gensai sensei's house. He put on an extra burst of speed, stopping only to slide the door open.

"Sensei! I need your help!" He hollered.

Misao poked her head form a room and ran to him. "Is she ok?" She asked in concern.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Gensai sensei looked out from the room Misao was just in, eyes flying open. "Megumi-san? Quickly now! Bring her here." He motioned to the room he was standing by. Sano nodded and followed him swiftly, Misao not far behind.

Clearing a cot, he indicated to it. "Lay her here." The ex-gangster complied, gently laying Megumi down. He stared at the doctor as he bustled around the room, gathering various items.

Sano's eyes drifted to another cot holding Tsubame. "Will she be alright?" He asked of the little girl.

The doctor nodded briefly, continuing his work. "With a little time and attention, she should bounce back just fine. She's just suffering from exhaustion right now." Sano nodded in understanding.

Gensai looked at him. "What happened to Megumi-san?"

Sanosuke's eyes darkened. "She was whipped. Severely." He bit out between his teeth.

Gensai stared at him a moment, unbelieving, and then turned to Misao. "Can you help me?"

She nodded quickly stepping up. "What do you need?"

"I need to treat her wounds before they get infected."

Sanosuke interrupted. "They probably already are. It has been five days that she has gone untreated."

"_Five days_?" Gensai asked incredulously. Sano nodded gravely. "Then we must act quickly. Infection from open wounds is not something to take lightly." The doctor said.

Misao looked at Sano, asking, "Where is Kaoru?"

"I'm not sure." He headed out the door, saying, "But I'll go find out."

Yahiko reached Kanryu's mansion, heaving. "Those jerks left without me!" He whined.

After he had brought the police to the mansion in Fushimi, he had made sure all of the orphans were taken care of. The police immediately sent for back up when Yahiko had shed a little light on the situation.

The boy shook his head. '_I hope those children will be all right…_'

He headed down the stairs to the basement, looking for Megumi. When he found her cot empty, he turned to Yutaro. "Where is she?" He questioned.

Yumi stepped forward. "A man named Sanosuke came and said he was taking her to the doctor."

Yahiko sighed in relief. "Good, I was afraid that Kanryu would get to her first."

Kasumi stepped forward. "Yahiko-kun, what on earth is going on here?"

Sighing, the ten year old brought his hand to his temple, rubbing it in a circle. "Uh, it's a long and complicated story…"

They all jumped when they heard the mansion doors slam open, an angry voice permeating the air.

"Takeda Kanryu! Where are you? I know you are here!"

Yahiko's eyes brightened. "Kenshin!" All eyes flew to him as he raced up the stairs. The others followed quickly, too curious to stay behind.

Yahiko ground to a halt when he saw the Hitokiri. '_He looks…very angry…_' He thought as he watched Kenshin whip his head from side to side in search of his target. "Kenshin?" Yahiko ventured hesitantly.

The man's attention came to rest upon the boy and his eyes softened momentarily. "Yahiko. Where is he?" Kenshin asked in a low voice.

Yahiko shook his head. "I don't know…"

Yumi stepped up beside him, pointing up the stairs to Kanryu's study. "I thought I saw him running up there a while ago. He looked upset."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and the group shrunk back slightly.

Ginta whispered to Kasumi, "Is that the Hitokiri Battosai?"

Yahiko turned slightly and nodded. They all gaped at him.

Yumi leaned into Ginta. "I thought he would be taller…"

Ginta nodded. "His red hair is so cool! I've never seen hair like that!"

Yahiko quickly elbowed Ginta in the ribs, getting their attention. A little red faced, Yumi and Ginta straightened and stared at Kenshin.

"Do you have two parchments and a quill?" He finally asked.

Yumi nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, nodding quickly. "I'll run and get it." She turned and headed down the stairs.

Yahiko looked questioningly at the red head. "Kenshin, what are you going to do?"

Kenshin turned away from him, beginning to head to the foot of the stairs leading up. "I plan to put an end to all this. Tonight." Yahiko's eyes widened.

"I know you are up there, Kanryu! Now, are you coming down here by your own accord, or am I going to have to come and get you?" Kenshin yelled loudly.

Yumi returned with his quill and parchments. "Here they are." She held them out to him.

He put a hand up. "Can you hold them for me a moment?"

She nodded dumbly, stepping back.

Slowly, the door to the study creaked open and Takeda Kanryu poked his head hesitantly out, staring down at the Battosai. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Why don't you come down and we will have a little talk." He coaxed.

Kanryu came fully out of his room, standing with his hand upon the railing. "Why should I come down there Battosai?" He asked defiantly, trying unsuccessfully to mask his fear.

Kenshin shrugged. "Have it your way."

He was up and beside the man in a flash, grabbing Kanryu by the collar and heaving him so he tumbled down the stairs. He landed with an 'oof' on his stomach, eyes clenched tight in pain. Pushing himself up, he watched Kenshin stalk down the set of steps towards him, an intimidating look upon his visage.

"What do you want from me?" He wheezed, trying to regain his breath after having it knocked out of him.

Kenshin smirked again. "Lot's of things."

Kanryu reached into his coat pocket, bringing forth some money. "How much do you want?"

Moving quickly, Kenshin latched onto his collar again, bringing them both around and slamming him into a wall by the stairs. Their faces were inches apart and Kanryu had to stop himself from crying out in terror. "So you think your precious money can save you now, asshole?" Kenshin grit between his clenched teeth. Kanryu's face screwed in fear as he began to sweat. He was speechless as he stared into Kenshin's eyes, mesmerized by their swirling depths.

Still holding Kanryu in place, Kenshin turned his head to Yumi. "Can you write down what I say?"

Yumi nodded swiftly, readying her quill. She wrote down his words quickly as he dictated them to her, his molten eyes never leaving Kanryu's face.

All eyes widened when he finished. Including Kanryu's. Kenshin indicated to Yumi to bring it to him and she did so.

He turned to Kanryu, commanding, "Sign it."

The man's eyes widened in outrage. "If you think for a moment that I'm going to allow something like that, you are terribly mistaken!" He screeched.

Kenshin smiled evilly before he pulled Kanryu back away from the wall, only to slam him into it again with such force, it left him reeling. He brought his face close to Kanryu's, his voice dangerously low. "If you don't I will make sure you suffer slowly, do you understand me?"

Kanryu's eyes narrowed as he spat, "This will never work Battosai! You know, she doesn't even love you!" He smiled cruelly as he saw pain flash in Kenshin's eyes briefly.

The Hitokiri snarled. "It doesn't matter what you say. _You. Will. Sign. It._ I will cut your hand off and use it to sign while you are still alive if I have to." Kenshin threatened.

Kanryu jolted. "You wouldn't dare!"

Kenshin grinned menacingly, drawing his sword ever so slowly. "Oh? We will see about that…" He brought his katana to Kanryu's right hand, running his blade along the wrist so it drew a thin line of blood.

Kanryu shook in utter terror. "Alright!"

Kenshin chuckled humorlessly. "There's a good man."

Kanryu sneered as he quickly put his signature at the bottom of the document, disgust on his face. Kenshin watched him, making sure it was the right name. He nodded in satisfaction as he took the parchment, and held it to Yahiko. "Fold this would you?"

The boy did as he was told and handed it back to Kenshin, who promptly stuffed it part way in Kanryu's front suit pocket. Kanryu looked down at it in confusion.

Kenshin eyed him, answering his silent question. "I'm leaving that for the police to find."

Kanryu's eyes widened as he realized what Kenshin meant. "It doesn't matter what you do to mean now Battosai! My legacy will go on, haunting her for the rest of her days! The damage has already been done!" He cackled maniacally.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "I won't allow you to cause anymore pain to anyone. You deserve a much worse fate than death."

Kanryu's eyes held panic as Kenshin raised his sword, pointing it at his heart.

"This is for Kaoru."

Audible gasps could be heard all around as Kenshin shoved his katana into Kanryu's heart swiftly and forcefully, pinning him to the wall behind them.

Yumi covered Marimo's eyes as the little girl whimpered. Yahiko held his breath; time seeming to stand still as Kenshin stared at Kanryu in his death throws, watching with grim satisfaction as the man's eyes glazed over in death. He let go of his sword, stepping back.

Takeda Kanryu remained pinned to the wall, falling slightly forward, his body limp. Kenshin turned his gaze to the group. "Can I have that other parchment?" He extended his hand out and Yumi placed the paper in it hesitantly.

Quickly writing something down, he pulled forth a small dagger from his pocket and pinned the letter to the front of the dead man's suit. As he turned away, Kenshin heard something fall from Kanryu's lifeless hands. He stared down at it. Picking it up, the red head looked at the object briefly before placing it on the dagger. Sighing, he turned to the door, making his exit.

"Kenshin! Where are you going?" Yahiko called after him.

The Hitokiri stopped, looking at him with sorrow in his eyes. "On a journey. A long one. Goodbye, Yahiko. Be good and listen to your instructor. You will become very strong that way."

"So you are leaving for good? And leaving Kaoru all alone now! She needs you!" Yahiko fisted his hands as he stared at Kenshin, who stopped to look at him again.

" She is not alone. I have kept my promise. She will be happy."

"How can she be happy without you?" The ten year old persisted and Kenshin began to walk away.

"She is strong. This will not break her." '_But it might break me…Kaoru…did you ever really love me?_' He continued to walk away from the mansion, feeling the chill of the February air swirl around him.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko called after him, but the Hitokiri didn't respond, and the boy watched as his form fell out of sight.

"Kenshin…"

The next morning, the police came to Gensai Sensei's door, in search of Kamiya Kaoru. Sanosuke stepped forward, saying, "She's still asleep. She had a hard night. What is it you want?" He asked gruffly.

He had found her eventually. He looked for a good hour before he saw the light in the abandoned dojo, thinking it odd. He had to carry her back to the clinic while she clung to him, sobbing the whole way. Kaoru had cried herself into a fitful rest, calling for Kenshin in her sleep.

The head officer stepped forward. "She is needed at the scene of a crime. Her name was written on the paper that was found pinned to the body of Takeda Kanryu."

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "He's dead?" He breathed out, almost in disbelief. The officer nodded curtly.

Sano turned to get Kaoru but nearly jumped in surprise when he found her standing right next to him, staring at the police. "He's…dead? How?"

The officer shook his head. "I would rather you come and have a look. There was a note found there that I think you should see, ma'am." Kaoru looked at Sano hesitantly.

"I'll go with you." He offered.

She nodded, looking back to the officer. "Ok. We can go right now, then."

Kaoru held onto Sanosuke's arm, anxiety growing within her. What would she find back at the mansion? She had no idea what to expect. Policemen and journalists stepped out of her way as she and Sano walked inside the manor. Both stopped dead in their tracks, mouths agape.

There was Takeda Kanryu, pinned to a wall by a sword.

'_Kenshin's sword…_' Kaoru's heart beat faster as she put one foot in front of the other, coming closer to the body.

"Uh, ma'am? These were found on him." She held out her hand absently, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

'_He's really dead? Is it really over_?' She thought, unbelieving.

Her attention was drawn to her hand as the man placed two parchments and something small in it. She opened one ofthe folded parchments, looking at Sano. "Want me to read it aloud?" She asked in hesitation. He nodded and she began.

"I Takeda Kanryu, upon my death, do hereby gift every one of my assets legally and rightfully to Kamiya Kaoru and her family, in repentance for my terrible sins.

May this make up for some of the damage, pain and suffering that I have willingly caused to her and many others throughout my years.

Signed,

**Takeda Kanryu**"

Kaoru's hands shook as she read the letter out loud, looking incredulously at Sanosuke, who stood there, equally as shell-shocked. She snapped her gaze to the police officer next to her. "What does this mean?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, looking around. " Well, it's his signature. So that means all of this is yours." He swept a hand over the mansion. "Also, his other mansion in Fushimi that we found last night is yours, not to mention the money he has stored in the bank. I would say you are filthy rich. And set for the rest of your life, that's for sure, little lady." He said kindly.

She blinked in shock, shaking her head slowly. "But, he was murdered…and you don't want to find his killer? I mean, obviously he was forced to sign this…"

The officer leaned in closer, his voice soft. "Well, to tell you the truth, the police have been after this man for years. It's about time someone did him in. Whoever did this should be commended. And obviously, they cared for you enough to 'will' everything to you. As far as we are concerned, this case is closed, and everything is yours. Your last name is Kamiya, correct? We have come to find that Takeda Kanryu was a business partner with your father, and murdered him, seizing all of your family's assets. So, in a way, they should be returned to you anyway." He said as he winked and walked away, leaving Kaoru and Sanosuke alone.

"This must be a mistake…" Kaoru's eyes teared up. '_I don't want money or riches! I want…I just want Kenshin!_'

She looked to Sanosuke, who pointed to the other parchment. "There's one more to read, Jou-chan." She looked at it like she had forgotten about it. She began to read aloud, her eyes widening and her voice cracking.

"This is the last murder that I will ever perform.

And perhaps the most just one of all.

To all those who were in this evil man's grasp:

I set you free.

Live and be happy."

Kaoru watched as her tears stained the parchment, causing the ink to run.

Sanosuke let his breath out, hesitantly putting a hand to Kaoru's slightly shaking shoulders. "Kaoru…" He said in a gentle voice.

She rounded on him, burying her head in his chest, clinging to him as sobs wracked her body. "Sanosuke! He's really gone, isn't he? He's never coming back!"

Sano stared forward, his eyes glazed over in sadness as he looked at nothing, a faraway look in them. "I don't think so Jou-chan."

She cried harder, feeling as if she might faint from the torrent of emotion ripping through her.

Sanosuke rubbed his hands on her back soothingly, saying, "Shhhh…It's ok, Jou-chan. Everything will be ok."

The room remained silent for a time, Yumi, Ginta, Kasumi, Yutaro, Marimo and Yahiko staring in quiet sadness at their grieving friend. Sano allowed her to cry on him, like so many times before, letting her vent all of her pain into his chest.

When she calmed and her sobs had reduced to mere hiccups and sniffles, he gently pulled away from her. "The officer gave you something else, I thought. What is it?" He asked softly.

Numbly, she raised her hand and opened it. Her tears began anew when she saw Kenshin's insignia dangling from her fingers. '_Why didn't he just take it back_?' She cried in pain silently.

Sanosuke reached out and grabbed it. "He gave this to you?" He asked in awe. He was well aware of what it meant. "Let me take it. I can fix the clasp for you."

She nodded dazedly, allowing the silver chain to slip from her hand to his.

Staring at it a moment, Sanosuke put it in his pocket as he grabbed Kaoru's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "Let's go, Jou-chan." He began to lead her to the doorway.

She stopped and stared dully out into the cold February morning, feeling the frigid breeze as it blew up stray strands of her hair. "Where to?" She finally spoke up.

He turned to gaze at her, noticing that the light that had danced brilliantly in her eyes when Kenshin was present had faded. "Away from this place. And away from its memories."


	31. Ch 30 The Passage of Time

**Chapter29 The Passage of Time**

_And just like that, Kenshin was gone from my life forever. _

_I ran to his house, searching for him. But his things were gone…it was as if he had never lived there. The warmth that the rooms had once held was now replaced with an iciness that left me as empty and lonely as the house was. Everyday, I went there, hoping he would come back. _

_But he never did._

_Sanosuke tried to stop me every time I went, saying it would only cause me more pain…maybe he was right._

_Every time I went and he wasn't there, it seemed like a piece of me died. I was slowly loosing the will to live…I cried for days as I waited for his return. _

_The days turned into weeks…and the weeks turned into months…and the months… turned into years._

_Five long years have passed, and even as I write this now, I can't stop my tears from falling._

_The great Hitokiris of our time, or so they called us, eventually faded from the public spotlight, people speaking less and less of our existence until our names were nothing more than whispers on the wind…_

_I still see headlines in the newspaper of Hitokiri Battosai sightings, people claiming to have seen him wandering Japan, his red hair and cross shaped scar on his cheek unmistakable._

_And my heart leaps. He is still alive out there somewhere, and that thought has given me hope. Hope that maybe, I will see him again, if but for a moment…_

_No one seems to understand what happened to the Battosai and Sakura. It seems we had just…disappeared._

_And in most aspects, we did. _

_Sakura died that day at the mansion with Takeda Kanryu, never to be awakened again._

_And as for the Battosai, I am almost certain the same thing happened to him…_

_People seem to have forgotten us…now that the revolution has been over for nearly five years; there is no longer the need for Hitokiris…_

_Megumi woke from her slumbers shortly after Kenshin had disappeared. Gensai Sensei had told us all that her great infection had caused her to go into a temporary comatose state._

_Poor Sanosuke had secretly wept for her in his house at night, thinking no one was watching. Needless to say, we were very relieved when she woke and I thought Sano would die of happiness._

_Tsubame regained her health quickly, but to this day, she is still a very quiet and reserved girl. I'm working on that though. I finally talked her into training in my Ryu, and it has helped her immensely._

_Yahiko lives with me now, and even though he is much older, I still see him as my little ten year old. At fifteen, he is not very far from mastering my Ryu._

_I sold both mansions, and the money and wealth that my family attained was split amongst all of us who had lived together for years in Kanryu's basement. _

_Yumi, Ginta and Kasumi found homes of their own, not far from where I live today. Marimo and Yutaro went with them, the two older women both willing to take the children under their wings until they were old enough to use their portion of the money. _

_Megumi and Sanosuke married shortly after she recovered and have two beautiful girls, Ayame and Suzume. We just found out that they are expecting their third. Sano hopes it will be a boy, but I think it's another girl. Call it women's intuition. Better luck next time Sanosuke._

_My heart warms at the thought of him. What would I have done back then without his support and friendship? I am proud to have him forever in my family._

_When I finally purchased my very own dojo, Megumi had insisted upon them moving in. I didn't mind at all, but wondered if they wouldn't like their own private place._

"_Nonsense Jou-chan!" Sano had said. _

"_We want to be near you. So if you don't mind sharing, we don't mind." Megumi had reinforced the idea and I happily agreed. _

_Misao and Aoshi married a year ago and own a dojo not far from mine. She teaches Kempo and ninja skills while he teaches kenjutsu. I still smile in remembrance at the amount of time it took for Aoshi to finally get up the nerve to ask for Misao's hand in marriage. At one point, I thought he would never get around to it, and someone else would scoop her up. But Misao is definitely patient and loyal. There couldn't be a better match than those two. I'm very happy for them._

_It's still hard for me to visit the Akabeko. Every time I go, I usually begin crying. Megumi still worries for me, but I simply laugh it off. _

"_This is no laughing matter, Kaoru. You remember what happened back then?" She constantly berates me._

_There was a point where I almost took my own life. The scars on my wrists have nearly faded now and I fear to think of what might have been had Sanosuke not found me and put a stop to it. _

"_You are not just living for yourself, anymore, Kaoru." _

_Megumi's words still ring fresh in my mind. _

_Not just living for myself anymore..._

_I found out two weeks after Kenshin had left that I was pregnant._

_The feelings and emotions I felt at that time were indescribable. The fears and anxieties ran through me constantly. What would society think of me, a pregnant unwed eighteen year old? Would I be ridiculed? Would my baby be healthy? Would I be a good mother?_

_Would my baby ever know their father?_

_I cried for a long time before he was born, the heart ache of not being able to share such a joyous event with Kenshin nearly unbearable…he would never know…_

_Time has passed and I realize that I have a truly miraculous gift; one that only a mother could be given. All that time in days passed I felt I had been cheated…that I had come out empty handed as I watched the happiness of those around me flourish…but every time I look upon the face of my little boy, I smile, knowing that I have the greatest treasure of all. _

_Kenji, my son. The light of my life._

_He's the spitting image of his father, his bright red locks leaving no room to doubt whose child he is. _

_Some fears I had for him before he was born remain the same…will he ever know Kenshin?_

_I had hoped at one point he would…but as the passage of time continues, that hope diminishes._

_There will come a time when he will question me about his father…and I will just have to cross that bridge when it comes. And when it does, I will tell him our story. I will tell him about his father and the great things that he had done for us._

_Kenshin…where are you now? Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. When he disappeared, I lost a part of my soul that has never returned. _

_Kenshin…the man who set me free. _

_The man who saved me in every aspect of the word._

_Kenshin…the man whom I will love forever._

Kaoru set her quill down and buried her head in her hands as the familiar onslaught of tears began. She remained like that for a time until she felt a soft hand upon her shoulder. "Kao-chan…are you ok?"

Kaoru lifted her tear stained face to Megumi, nodding. "I'm fine, Nee-chan. Really." Megumi glanced to the parchment in front of her, sighing. "Are you finished?"

Kaoru nodded. "For now."

Her sister smiled encouragingly, saying, "Good. I am proud of you for doing it."

Kaoru sighed, putting a hand to the parchment in front of her. "It wasn't easy to relive all of those memories."

Megumi shook her head, responding, "I'm sure it wasn't. But now that you have…maybe you can find some closure and move on…"

Kaoru stared at her hands a moment before answering. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget him, Nee-chan…"

Megumi smiled in understanding. "No one is asking you to. However, it's been five years… what I am saying is that you should give other men a chance. If not for your own sake, then for Kenji's. He needs a father, Kaoru… I mean, what about Yukishiro-san? He seems like a very nice man and he is certainly fond of you."

Kaoru felt her temper flare, but squelched it quickly, realizing that Megumi was only trying to help. She hung her head. "I know Nee-chan. I just…I just can't bring myself to look at another man the same way…"

Megumi nodded sympathetically. She didn't think she would be able to either, not after loving Sanosuke. She brought her hands back down to her sides, smiling as she turned. "Well, all I am saying is that you should think about it. No one is forcing you to. We all just love you, that's all." She winked.

Kaoru grinned. "I know. And I don't know why."

Megumi chuckled. "By the way, your son is looking for you. He's been bugging me for an hour to find you now." Kaoru shook her head as she followed her sister out of her study and out into the sunshine.

It was the middle of June and the warmth of the summer sun was welcome. She stretched her arms to the bright blue sky, sighing as she yawned.

"Okaasan! Whewe awe you?"

She grinned as she heard the small voice of her son as he called for her. "I'm here, Kenji. Come find me." She called out. He rounded the corner of the dojo and his eyes lit when they fell upon his mother. Kaoru squatted down, arms extended as she invited him to her. She laughed as she watched him run as fast as his little legs could carry him towards her.

When Kenji reached her, she grabbed him, bringing him up and flinging him high above her head, his happy squeals cutting the air.

"Kaasan! Guess what?"

Kaoru blinked at him. "What?" She asked.

He held up his little fingers, saying, "Ayame says that it's only…this long till my biwfday!" He counted four of his fingers, showing them excitedly to his mother.

She laughed, "Oh, does she now? And just how old do you think you are young man?" She brought her face close to him, a loving smile upon it.

It took him a moment to think about it, but he animatedly answered, "Fouw!"

She nodded vigorously. "That's right! And it won't be long until you're…um, what comes after four? I forget…" She looked up into the sky, feigning ignorance.

Kenji laughed as he hugged her around the neck tightly "Five Kaasan! Silly!"

Kaoru had mock surprise on her face. "Five? You'll be that old? No way!"

Kenji giggled at her antics. "Yup! That's old!"

She nodded her head and then stopped, pinning him with a mischievous glare.

"Wait a second…did you call me…silly?"

Her little boy's eyes widened, a knowing smile on his face. Kenji shook his head, his fiery locks glinting in the summer sunlight. "No!"

Her eyes narrowed as she grinned playfully at him. "I think you did! And you know what I do to little boys who call their moms silly?"

His eyes widened further, wonder shining in their blue depths. "What?" He ventured.

"I _tickle_ them!" Kaoru said in triumph as she laid into his ribs with her fingers.

He squealed as she continued her assault. "Kaasan! Stoppit!" He laughed harder as she tickled some more.

"Not until I feel you have paid the price for calling your mother silly!" She laughed as she noticed small tears in the corners of his eyes. She finally let up and reached to wipe them away, smiling broadly. "Bet you'll never do that again, huh?"

He shook his head, all smiles. "Uh-uh!"

She laughed again as she set him down, shooing him off to play with Suzume and Ayame.

"I'm so glad he has those two to play with." She commented to Megumi.

Her sister smiled. "They both love him, too. Well, I'm going to do some laundry."

She said and Kaoru nodded. "Can you check on Yahiko and Tsubame? Make sure they are still doing their exercises?" Megumi bobbed her head and left Kaoru alone.

Kaoru was very proud of her two favorite students. Yahiko was excellent at his forms and Tsubame was becoming equally as good over time. It had taken a little convincing on her part to get Tsubame to begin practicing, but about three years ago, she had finally agreed to it. The shy girl learned rapidly and fast developed a love for the art. Kaoru knew it had done wonders for her self-esteem, which had been so low due to Kanryu's evil exploits.

She breathed in deeply, the fragrance of her many sakura trees reaching her nose as she sniffed in appreciation. "They're still my favorite after all these years." Kaoru sighed as she looked at the pink-blossomed trees. She viewed her roof and a thought came to her mind.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she leapt fluidly to the top, laughing when she had landed. "I still got it." She lay back on the wood, bringing her arms behind her head for support. She gazed into the clear afternoon sky, feeling contentment wash over her.

"I love this time of the year…" She let her eyes fall upon a lone cloud. Her heart skipped a beat, a small jerk of pain passing through her. "I was like that cloud once…" Her mind wandered back to that first true in depth conversation she had with Kenshin.

"_I just think you are beautiful that's all…" _

Kaoru's eyes clouded over as she recalled the first time a man had called her beautiful. "Kenshin…"

She shook her head, sitting up. "I have to stop this. I'm only going to depress myself and ruin an otherwise perfect afternoon."

"Kaoru? You have a visitor!" Megumi called up to her.

She peered over the side and her heart dropped a bit. "Oh, konichiwa Yukishiro-san. I'll be right down."

The man stared up at her, watching as she made her way down the ladder. "Kaoru-san, you didn't have to come down from there, you were probably enjoying yourself…" He said.

'_Actually, I was, thank you._' She thought a bit sarcastically. She mentally slapped herself. '_Be nice! He was being kind to you, baka._' "It's really ok, don't worry…I can gaze at the sky from my roof whenever I want. What brings you here today?" She cocked her head to the side in wonder.

"Actually, I was going to invite you to lunch with me."

She stared at him.

His name was Yukishiro Enishi. He was rather tall, about Sanosuke's height and quite striking. He had grayish purple hair, definitely an odd color, but it seemed to suit him as it spiked in a similar fashion to Sanosuke's. The small black spectacles that sat on the bridge of his sharp nose glinted in the afternoon sun. Usually, Kaoru found glasses not very attractive, but for some reason, like his hair, they fit Enishi and actually accentuated his handsome features rather well. He was twenty-five years old, two years older than her.

'_Kenshin's age now…_' She had thought when she first learned of his age.

She had run into him about a month ago in town. He had knocked her down by accident and ever since, had come to visit her on a regular basis.

She liked him very much, as he was kind and gentle. But…she didn't feel much emotionally for him. Megumi urged her on an almost daily basis to give him a chance.

She sighed inwardly. '_I will try, Nee-chan. But I give no guarantees.' _

Kaoru smiled brightly, responding, "Of course, Yukishiro-san! Let me go get changed."

She turned away and he put a hand softly to her shoulder. "You look fine the way you are, Kaoru-san."

She looked surprised, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "Ok. If you insist."

He nodded. "I do. Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her and she took it hesitantly.

"I'll be back soon, Nee-chan. Can you keep an eye on Kenji for me?"

Megumi smiled as she nodded.

"You just go and have a good time!" She winked at Kaoru, who rolled her eyes slightly in Megumi's direction.

"See you!"

Kaoru and Enishi walked leisurely, enjoying the warm afternoon.

"So where are we going to go?" She questioned.

"I was thinking the Akabeko…I thought I heard you mention it's name a few times." He answered. She jolted internally and tried to mask the emotion that desperately wanted to come to her face.

He looked at her curiously. "Is that ok? You seem troubled…"

'_I don't know…going there of all places…with another man…I don't know if I could handle it_.'

He blinked. "We could go somewhere else if you'd prefer." He stated kindly.

She shook her head. "It's ok. I haven't said hello to Tae-san in a while." '_I need to go there sometime…if I'm ever to get over things. I just need to stop being a coward and face this._' She thought in quiet defeat.

Enishi smiled, asking, "Tae-san? Someone you know works there?"

Kaoru nodded. "Tae-san is the owner. I used to work for her, about five years ago. I guess I just feel bad for not having visited very often. She is a dear friend."

Enishi looked at her, smiling as he noticed her eyes glaze over, as if remembering things passed. "Ok, then. The Akabeko it is."

As they made there way there, Kaoru's head craned towards the old tofu stand. Gensai Sensei had sold it about three years ago, devoting his work solely to his doctoring practice. Megumi was his assistant now.

'_Good for you Nee-chan._' She thought lovingly. Not long after she and Sano had married, Megumi had gone to work for Gensai and now was a flourishing nurse. '_I'm so glad she has finally been able to attain her dreams._'

"Kaoru-san?" Enishi's voice shook her from her reverie. She blinked as she realized they were standing at the entrance of the restaurant. Her eyes widened slightly and she paled a bit.

To tell the truth, she had only set foot in the Akabeko twice after Kenshin left, and it was nearly five years ago. Tae had always come to her dojo to visit. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"Are you sure you are alright? You look pale, Kaoru-san. Are you coming down with something?" Enishi's concerned voice reached her ears.

She looked at him a moment, seeing sincerity in his deep brown eyes. She shook her head smiling. "No, I'm fine, really. I just got dizzy there for a moment. I must be thirsty."

Enishi looked like her was going to argue with her, obviously not buying into her words, but shut his mouth quickly. "Ok, well let's get you out of the heat and get you some water." He offered his arm to her and she took it hesitantly. "It's ok to lean on me if you need to." He said thoughtfully.

Her cheeks warmed a bit at their close proximity as she thought, '_He really is a caring man…maybe with time I could learn to..._' She squelched that thought quickly. '_Maybe with time, but I don't think I could ever truly love someone the way I loved Kenshin…_' She sighed inwardly.

"Kaoru-chan!" Tae rounded the corner, menus in hand.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "Hello Tae-san, it's been awhile."

Tae grinned as she came to hug the younger girl fondly. "I'd say! I just can't believe you are actually here!" The auburn haired woman stated happily. She froze when her eyes fell on Enishi, who stood there quietly, a small smile upon his attractive features.

Tae looked a little incredulously at Kaoru. "Well, who is this, Kaoru-chan? I don't think we have been properly introduced yet!"

Enishi laughed as he bowed in respect, answering for Kaoru. "My name is Yukishiro Enishi. Pleased to meet you. I am a friend of Kaoru-san's." He winked and Kaoru blushed slightly, feeling a bit flustered by his implication.

Tae grinned, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Yukishiro-san. Are you two here for lunch?"

He nodded lightly in response and she smiled widely. "Well, if you would follow me, I will seat you." She took a step to their right and Kaoru froze.

'_Not that way…_' Her eyes fell upon the empty table farther back. It was Kenshin's table.

Tae stopped, turning her head to Kaoru. Noticing her slight panic, she switched directions and seated them on the opposite side of the room. Kaoru let out a silent sigh of relief, smiling as she seated herself.

"What can I get you to drink?" Tae asked them cheerfully.

"I would like water, please." Kaoru spoke up.

"Green tea for me. It's my favorite."

Tae bobbed her head and left to retrieve the drinks.

"So, you like green tea, Yukishiro-san?" Kaoru asked, trying to make conversation.

He folded his hands under his chin, resting his elbows to the table. "It's my favorite. It hasn't always been. I had a…an acquaintance long ago who got me hooked on it. He was crazy for it." He answered.

She nodded. "I still don't care much for it, although I knew someone who loved it that much too." She said distractedly.

"So, Kaoru-san, where are you from? I don't think we have had too many in depth conversations, so I hope you don't mind me asking." He said.

She shook her head. "It's ok. I don't mind. I am from Hokkaido. My parents moved to Kyoto when I was about six. My father was a business man and a kenjutsu instructor."

Enishi smiled in understanding. "Ah. So that's where you get it from. Please continue."

"Well, my mother was a well known doctor and she wanted to move here because of her practice. The business was better for both of my parents, so it worked out ok."

Enishi blinked curiously. "So where are your parents today?"

She hung her head sadly, answering, "They both became very ill and died when I was about eight years old. It was cholera." She lied.

Enishi adopted a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru-san. I didn't know…"

She smiled. "It's ok, Yukishiro-san. It was a long time ago. So what about you? Where are you from?" It was her turn to ask.

"I'm actually from here. Like yours was, my father is a prominent businessman, his specialty being the new steam engines. Say, have you ever ridden on one?" He asked suddenly.

"Me? On one of those things? I don't know…" She said hesitantly.

He laughed, saying, "You have to try it! They are great! They are actually what I do. I help to design them. They are perfectly safe."

Kaoru blinked at him as her eyes widened. "You design them? That's so neat! What a fun job!"

He nodded, looking very much like an excited little boy. "It really is! I love it! Would you like to come see them sometime? I would love to show you what I do and take you on a ride. We could travel to Edo in a matter of hours. Steam engines are very fast."

She watched him talk, feeling a twang of warmth within her, her eyes softening.

He stopped at looked at her, an inquisitive look coming to his face. "What is it, Kaoru-san?"

Her smile broadened as she responded, "I was just thinking that you are a very kind man. That's all." Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Are you…blushing?" She asked in quiet wonder. His face reddened more and she found it to be absolutely adorable. '_I never could make Kenshin blush like that…_' "You are! I can't believe it!"

He looked sheepishly at her. "I…hey! No fair making fun of me for it! I can't help it. It's not like it's everyday that I get a compliment from a beautiful woman!" He said in his defense.

It was Kaoru's turn to color as she blinked shyly through her lashes. "You really think that?"

His face turned serious as he spoke. "I really mean it Kaoru-san. I think you are beautiful. I hope you don't mind my straight forwardness."

She shook her head. "No. It's kind of refreshing. Not many men are like that. Thank you… for the compliment, I mean." She found herself stumbling over her words for the first time in five years.

That thought elated and terrified her all at once. Was she ready for these kinds of feelings again?

They looked at one another for a moment until Tae chose to interrupt their silence by setting their drinks down. "Sorry it took so long, I had to brew a fresh batch of tea."

"Thank you, Tae-san." Enishi said as he took a sip of the tea, smiling in appreciation. "It's wonderful."

Tae squinted as she smiled. "You're most welcome. Now, are you two ready to order?"

Enishi looked sheepishly at Kaoru. "We were so busy talking that we forgot to look at the menus…"

Kaoru smiled knowingly. "It's ok. I know it by heart. I already know what I want."

He stared at her then smiled. "Well, why don't you choose something for me then?"

Her heart did a flip, aching slightly. She shoved it aside. '_Stop it, Kaoru! He is trying to be so kind to you! The least you could do is give him a chance and stop thinking of Kenshin for one minute!_' She found it oddly funny that she was beginning to sound just like Megumi. "Ok, then. How about two teriyaki steaks with fried rice? That's my favorite." She looked at him, waiting for his reply.

He smiled. "Sounds great. I'm sure it will be just fine." Tae winked as she turned to place their orders.

Enishi turned to her, trying to engage her in conversation again. "So, Kaoru-san, how old is your son? Kenji is his name, correct?"

She bobbed her head. "Yes, that's right. He is about four and a half years old."

"I bet you have your hands full with him." The man chuckled.

She found herself chuckling along with him, answering, "Yeah, you could say that. But he has plenty of people who love him and play with him. With Nee-chan and her family there, it's like having full time help. I can still teach my students and get other things done. So it all works out quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

Enishi watched her talk, hanging on every word. "So does he ever get to see his father?" He asked. He immediately regretted it, seeing the hurt cross her eyes. "I…I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking…" He held up his hands, an apologetic look on his face.

She smiled sorrowfully. "It's ok, Yukishiro-san. It's only natural for you to be curious about it. To tell the truth, it was a one-night stand. I don't even remember his name…" She lied blatantly.

He nodded sympathetically. "It must have been hard…raising him alone. And you were so young, were you not?"

"Only eighteen years." She answered. He reached forward, setting his hand upon hers gently. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a shock race through her at his touch.

"I admire you very much, Kaoru-san. You are a very strong woman to have had to face such a thing."

She stared at him, feeling the weight of his hand upon hers. "I…thank you, Yukishiro-san. That is very nice of you to say such a thing."

He smiled softly. "I truly mean it."

'_If only you knew the truth… you might not be saying that. Instead, you would probably tell me how much of a coward I really was. And still am._' She blinked in surprise at the bitterness behind her thoughts. '_I guess I still haven't forgiven myself…_'

"Here you are! If you need anything else, just let me know, ok? Enjoy!" Tae said happily as she set down their plates.

Enishi looked at his food, feeling his mouth water. "Now this looks good! Let's eat!" Kaoru laughed as he dug into his food with vigor. He certainly had an appetite and it made her smile. She was getting more comfortable around him by the minute and she thought to herself, '_Maybe one day…only time will tell…_'

"I had a good time, Kaoru-san." Enishi said when they stopped at the door to her dojo.

She smiled to him. "I did as well, Yukishiro-san."

Enishi sighed. "Listen, I was wondering, would it be ok if you called me by my first name? I mean, we have known each other for a bit, and I would feel comfortable with it if you do."

Kaoru blinked at him for a moment. "Ok…Enishi…" She said hesitantly. He grinned broadly, leaning in for a kiss. She felt her panic swell up and at the last moment, she turned her head. His lips landed upon her check and he sighed.

He pulled back, smiling. "I understand your hesitation. Don't worry, Kaoru. I have forever to wait." He turned to go, leaving her staring after him.

Her hand went to her cheek and a blush painted her face. "Understand my hesitation, huh?" She thought out loud as she turned to go inside. '_You really don't know the half of it…_'

She felt a little guilty for lying, but swept it away. "It's not like I'm going to become involved with him that far." She told herself. "So he won't have to worry about a relationship that is built upon lies." She smiled humorlessly as she felt the sting of bitterness. She was still surprised that she could feel this way after so long.

Shaking her head, she opened the door to the dojo only to leap in shock when she was nearly bowled over by Megumi and Misao. They began to bombard her with questions.

"So? How was it?" Megumi asked in excitement.

Kaoru gave her a bored look. "How was what?" She said in a flat voice.

Misao shoved in front of her. "Don't play dumb silly! Your date of course!"

Kaoru looked up to the sky, rolling her eyes in exasperation. She blinked at Misao momentarily, as if noticing her for the first time. "What are you doing her?" She asked. Misao shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now. What does, are the details…" She said cheerfully.

Kaoru pushed her way passed them. "It wasn't a date, ok?"

The two girls followed her, grinning like mad. "Oh, so now she's in denial! That's the first step to realizing one's feelings, you know!" Misao held up a finger knowingly.

Megumi nodded in agreeance. "Of course. Pretty soon, you will be denying it so much that you will finally realize it and stop denying it!" She and Misao giggled girlishly as they latched onto either side of Kaoru, who was beginning to fume.

"You guys! I told you, it's not like that! I just…we just…" She trailed off.

Misao held her breath, but blurted out quickly, "You just had lunch together? That's called a date, Kao-chan!"

Megumi squeezed her arm. "She's right! Your first date in five years! I am so proud of you!"

Kaoru deflated, shaking her head in defeat. "Whatever you say. But don't expect it to occur on a regular bases. This was a one time thing, ok?"

Misao winked at Megumi. "Ok, we understand. If that's the way you want it."

Megumi leaned into Kaoru playfully. "That's what you will be saying after every date he takes you on. It's ok. We except that." She laughed as Kaoru tried to shrug out of their grasps, eyebrows knitted together. She rounded on them and they shrunk back, trying to conceal their mirth.

"Enough you two!" She said loudly.

Their eyes widened and they looked at her with mock fright. "Ok ma'am! What ever you say ma'am!" Misao stated.

Kaoru stared at them a moment, trying to keep the sour look on her face. She was failing miserably. All at once, a smile cracked across her face and she whirled away from them, stalking away. "That's right! Be scared! I'll be in the furo if you need me!" She called over her shoulder, smiling broadly at them as she went.

They waved at her, then turned and grabbed each other's hands happily.

"This is so good for her!" Misao said animatedly.

"It's about time, too! And he's so nice! Not to mention handsome." Megumi said with a sly look.

She turned to stare after her sister, watching as she went out of sight. '_Good for you, Kao-chan. This is the first step to closure._'


	32. Ch 31 Trying to Let Go

**Chapter 30 Trying to Let Go**

"Eat it brat! Or go hungry." Kaoru folded her arms as she stared at Yahiko, her eyes daring him to say no.

His own eyes narrowed as he stared at her new dish. "But you have never tried to make this before…" He stared at the chicken, making a face.

She uncrossed her arms and put them to her hips, glaring daggers at him. "Yes, but every time I do attempt something, you end up liking it!" She said in exasperation. "Look, the others are eating it without complaint!" She gestured to Megumi and Misao.

Sanosuke was wolfing his down and Megumi had to pat his back when he chocked for air. "Well, Tori-Atama, don't eat so fast!" She berated. Misao chuckled as she watched them, listening to Kaoru and Yahiko argue in the background.

"Just _try _it! Look! Even Kenji's eating it!" She indicated to her four year old, who stood up, pointing his finger at Yahiko.

"That's wight! Eat it Bwat!"

Misao threw back her head, roaring with laughter as Sano spit out the food he was chocking on, face red from suppressed hilarity. Megumi put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold her giggles. Kaoru slapped a hand to her forehead, shaking it slowly. Tsubame giggled. "Wow, Nee-chan. Way to teach your son."

Kaoru clenched her fists to her sides indignantly, glaring at Yahiko. "Yahiko! See what you made me do?"

She gave chase and he took off yelling, "I didn't make you do anything, Busu! That was your own fault!"

She held up her arm, shaking her fist at him as she ran. "Just wait until I catch you!"

"Yeah! Just wait until we catch you, bwat!"

She looked quickly behind her, eyes widening when she saw Kenji trying hard to keep up, mimicking her all the way.

Sanosuke was rolling on the ground, his loud guffaws of laughter ringing throughout the yard.

She shot a glare in his direction, never loosing Yahiko, and yelled, "It's not funny, Sano!"

He continued his merriment, pointing at Kenji. "Tell that to him, not me!"

She screeched to a halt, turning and grabbing her son suddenly, throwing him above her head as he laughed out loud. Bringing him back in to her, she put her forehead to his as she began to walk back to the others. "You shouldn't say words like that, Kenji. They aren't nice."

He blinked at her, confusion clearly written on his little face. "But, Kaasan says them…"

She smiled at his innocence. "I know, but that doesn't mean it is right, so try not to say them, ok?"

He shrugged. "Ok, Kaasan."

Kaoru chuckled as she swung him around in a circle, his shrieks of glee cutting the air. She set him down and patted him on the back. "Go and finish your dinner, ok?"

He nodded. "If I do, I get a pwesent."

Her shoulders shook in concealed laughter. "That's right, son. You get a pwesent." She repeated and he grinned, plopping next to Ayame, who looked at Sanosuke.

"Otoosan, do I get a pwesent too?" She cocked her head to the side.

Kaoru grinned as Sano gave her a death look. She shrugged. "It works for my kid. He eats, doesn't he?"

Suzume stood and latched onto her father's arm, giving him her best pleading look. "Otoo, I want one too!"

Megumi smiled as he looked to her for help. She shrugged. "You're the father, it's your decision."

He looked incredulously at her. "Oh, really now? Since when?" He huffed.

"Since they wanted pwesents." Megumi said, her face very serious. Misao shoved her face into her hands, snickering loudly at Sanosuke's plight.

He narrowed his eyes in her direction. "What's so funny, itatchi girl?" She shook her head, her snickers continuing.

Kaoru threw an arm about his shoulder, grinning. "Oh, come on Sano. It's just a pinwheel today. I bought extras too, because I knew that all the kids would like them. Hey, if it gets them to eat…"

He sighed as Suzume tugged on his arm again. "Alright already! You can have a pwesent!" He finally stated.

Megumi threw her head back, laughing. "I knew you wouldn't say no. You are such a softie when it comes to your girls." She said as she eyed him lovingly.

He reddened slightly, picking his bowl of rice up and digging into it quickly. "Yeah yeah, it's because you are all kitsunes. I just hope our next one is a boy…" He mumbled. Kaoru smiled, returning to her food.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Her head turned to the dojo entrance, Enishi's voice ringing in the afternoon air. All eyes fell to her expectantly. It had been over a week since Kaoru's first "date" with him and they were hounding her for another.

Sighing slightly, she stood and walked to the gate, calling, "We are here, Enishi, come on in." She stopped as the gate opened and the man stepped in.

He smiled at her. "Kaoru, how are you today?" She flinched ever so slightly at the familiarity he used with her, but let it pass. She was still unused to others not as close to her calling her by her first name.

She returned his smile, saying, "I am as well as can be expected. We are just having lunch, would you care to join us?"

He shook his head apologetically. "Unfortunately, I was just on my way to do some business, but I thought I would stop by to ask if you would care to come on a train ride tomorrow?"

She looked a bit surprised as she responded, "On your steam engine?"

He nodded and Misao clasped her hands together. "Oh! I have always wanted to go on one of those!"

Megumi stood, nodding vigorously. "Me too!"

Kaoru smiled in embarrassment at them. "Uh, you guys…"

Enishi stepped forward, smiling broadly. "Of course I wouldn't mind it if you all came along. We could make a day of it and see the sights at Edo."

Kaoru looked at Misao, not missing the flash of pain that went through her eyes, although her smile never faltered. She turned to Enishi, concern on her face. "Enishi, are you sure that would be ok? I mean, there's quite a few of us…"

He held up his hand, saying, "I insist. I'm sure the children would love it."

Sanosuke stood, smiling. "Ok, it's settled then. What time are we going?" He turned to the man, absently noting the way his odd colored hair shone in the bright sunlight.

"How about around eight am, we meet at the train station? Do you know where it is?" He asked.

Kaoru nodded. "I have seen the it." She answered.

He looked from one to the other, taking a quick head count. "So there will be eight of you?"

Yahiko poked his head from around the back of the dojo; grinning as he called, "Don't forget me!"

Kaoru glowered in his direction, shouting, "You can run, but you can't hide!" Yahiko grinned further as he disappeared behind the wall again.

Enishi laughed, saying, "Nine, then."

Misao stepped forward. "Uh, actually, my husband would probably be going as well, if that would be ok…"

He smiled at her. "It's not a problem. The engine is huge. It can hold hundreds of people."

She grinned in giddiness. "Oooh! I'm so excited!"

He chuckled as he turned to Kaoru, bowing slightly in respect. "I will see you all tomorrow at eight. Jaa mata ashita." He turned and headed out the gate, shutting it behind him.

Kaoru turned to Misao. "Are you sure you are ok with going there?"

Misao's grin faltered and her shoulders sagged slightly. "I think it will be hard…but…I need to face this. The past is the past, and like you once told me, I have a bright future ahead of me. I can't let the sorrows of long ago drown me. Besides, Aoshi will be with me." She brightened again.

Kaoru smiled softly at her. "I guess we all have ghosts from our past that we need to confront, huh?" She thought of her lunch at the Akabeko. '_If I can do it, Misao can do it too. We will all get through these hard challenges together. Like we always have._'

Kaoru sang softly as she tucked Kenji in for the night.

"The beautiful are ugly, the ugly are beautiful…

The good are bad, the bad are good…

The clean are dirty, the dirty are clean…"

Kenji rubbed his eyes; sleep already beginning to take hold of him. "Kaasan, how can the good be bad? And the bad be good? I don't undewstand."

She smiled; still finding the way he couldn't pronounce his R's endearing. She ran her hands through his bangs, noticing how they shimmered in the candlelight. "I used to ask the same question. And I don't think I truly understand it either, son. But I think that it means that even those who are good can be bad sometimes. And the bad people can turn good. It means that you shouldn't ever judge someone by their appearance…" She trailed off, thinking of Kenshin.

'_Just looking at him and knowing who he was, one would have thought him possibly a bad person…but he was the complete opposite. And if you look at me, I don't look that bad…but, if you learned of my past, one would most certainly think something different_.' She thought a bit harshly of herself.

"Kaasan?"

She blinked from her thoughts, turning her head to him smiling. "What is it, Kenji?"

He reached out and grabbed onto her hand with his own tiny fingers. "Will you hold my hand tomowow? I'm scared of twains…they awe vewy loud."

She giggled as she nuzzled her nose to his, gripping his hand in return. "They are loud, huh? But there is nothing to be afraid of. I will be there holding your hand the whole time, ok?" She said soothingly.

He reached up, wrapping his arms about her neck in a hug. "I love you, Kaasan."

She felt tenderness overcome her as she squeezed him back. "I love you too Kenji. Always and forever."

She pulled away from him, straightening as she stared into his sleepy eyes. "Don't ever forget that, ok, sweetheart?"

He smiled a half smile and it struck her how much it reminded her of her own. "I wemembew." And he closed his deep blue eyes, sleep overtaking him almost immediately.

She stood in the doorway for a long time, content to watch his sleeping form, love radiating from her. "Goodnight." She whispered and blew out the lantern.

Sliding his door carefully shut, Kaoru stared into the blackness above her. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars shone down on her in brilliance, winking. The wind picked up a bit, but it was pleasantly warm. She smiled, closing her eyes as she reveled in the feeling as it blew around her face, whipping her hair slightly. Glancing at the roof, she walked away from the door; she turned and leapt silently to the top, being careful not to disturb her sleeping child.

Kaoru was surprised to find she was not alone. Smiling, she settled down next to Sanosuke, who seemed to have had the same idea as her. He glanced at her, remaining silent for a time, both content to watch the bright orbs above them.

"It's funny." She broke the silence and he looked at her.

"What is?"

"Well, it seemed so long ago that I wasn't allowed to take the time to star gaze. But now, I can do it whenever I please." She shrugged slightly.

He watched her face closely, trying to read her emotions. "You're thinking about him, aren't you Jou-chan?" He watched as her smile faded slowly, a look akin to defeat in her ocean like eyes.

"When am I not, Sano? Kenshin and I used to do this all the time…he was the first person I ever found the freedom to star gaze with."

Sano smiled mischievously. "Kenshin was a lot of firsts for you."

She stared at him then blushed, slapping his arm lightly. "Sano!"

He chuckled. "Just making an honest comment, that's all."

She smiled at him and turned to look again at the sky.

After a time, Sanosuke spoke up. "So what do you think of this Enishi guy?" He asked straightforwardly.

Kaoru let out a sigh, shrugging. "At this point, I don't really know, Sano. I mean, he's a really nice man, and I like him a lot. But…"

He looked at her in understanding. "Jou-chan, no one is forcing you to date him. You know that right?"

She nodded lightly. "I understand that. I just…I just have never pictured myself with anyone but Kenshin, that's all. I know it's a little closed minded of me, but that's how it is."

He gazed sympathetically at her. "No, it's not, Kaoru. You have every right to feel that way." He placed a hand on hers and she squeezed it, feeling tears prick her eyes. "You loved him, Jou-chan. You had his son. No one could ever ask you to forget him. But…"

He trailed off and she turned to him. "But what?" She encouraged him to continue.

"But just don't waste your youth, or your life for that matter, never allowing yourself to be loved again, Kaoru."

She chocked a bit, her tears beginning to flow freely now. She stared straight up at the sky, face screwing in pain.

His eyes softened towards her. "You have to forgive yourself Jou-chan. It's been five years now. You did nothing wrong…your only fault was loving a man. A man whom you weren't allowed to love freely. It's Kanryu's fault. Not yours." He looked at her with seriousness as she continued to cry silently beside him.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" He finally asked her.

She sat up, tucking her knees under her chin, arms hugging her legs as she stared at the wooden roof. "I think so Sano. But…I ruined everything by lying to him…I was such a coward…and it hurt him so badly…" She buried her head into her knees, sobbing quietly.

He put his hand on her back, stroking it soothingly. "I am sure that Kenshin forgave you a long time ago. He is not a stupid man. He understands fully that Kanryu was at fault." He tried to convince her. '_How many times have we had similar conversations_?' He thought and she shook her head.

"Then why did he leave me? He never came back…I couldn't even apologize properly. He wouldn't even talk to me about it…he just…disappeared." She heaved, her emotions beginning to get the best of her.

"I couldn't tell you why he left, Kaoru. I am sure that he had his reasons…but I can tell you that it wasn't because he hated you…"

Her crying began to subside and she looked at him. "You don't think he does?" She asked, hope floating in her eyes.

He smiled, patting her back. "I know he doesn't."

She looked back down at the rooftop, sighing. "Enishi is a really kind man. I keep telling myself that with time, I could grow to love him. But…I just don't know."

Sano tweaked her ear in affection, saying, "Well, don't try so hard. You and I both know that love doesn't come when you will it to. It just…happens."

She blinked at him, and then smiled broadly. "You're right Sano. I have been too worried about things. But I will just let them happen. It will be a lot easier that way, I guess."

Her friend elbowed her lightly, winking. "Yeah, for everyone."

He teased and she slapped his arm lightly again. "Gee thanks. And here you call yourself my friend."

Sanosuke sobered slightly, giving her a solemn look. "We are more than just friends, Jou-chan. We are family."

She nodded, fondness on her face. "I know, Sanosuke. Thank you. For everything."

He patted her back again as he stood, stretching his arms to the sky. "Your welcome. Even though you never have to thank me." He winked and leapt down, waving as he went towards the room he and Megumi shared. Kaoru watched him go before staring at the stars one last time.

"Thank you, Kami-sama. For giving me such wonderful family." She said aloud to the night. '_Maybe Sanosuke is right. Maybe Kenshin forgave me a long time ago._' She thought hopefully, but shook her head as another consideration popped into her mind. '_I don't think that's my problem…not forgiving myself is the dilemma at hand, isn't it?_'

Yawning, she jumped down and went to her room, slipping into her futon, suddenly feeling very tired after her emotional outburst. She allowed herself to drift off almost immediately.

"Goodnight, Kenshin." She muttered, smiling softly as the familiar amber eyes swirling with lavender made their way into her dreams.

"All aboard!" The train conductor called out in a loud voice.

Kaoru tapped her foot in frustration. "Where are they?" She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Megumi smiled, trying to defuse her. "Don't worry, Kao-chan. Yukishiro-san won't let the train leave without us."

Kaoru sighed. "I guess. But I still feel bad, making him wait for us." She looked around worriedly, biting her lip absently.

Megumi secretly smiled as she watched her. "You're biting your lip, Kao-chan." She said with a knowing smile.

Kaoru immediately let her bottom lip go, looking dully at Megumi. "It's not what you think, Nee-chan."

Megumi smiled slyly, knowing that Kaoru always did that when she was worried about what someone thought. "Oh, Its ok that you don't admit that you are worried about what Yukishiro-san will think of you being late."

Kaoru rolled her eyes her in irritation. "Well, of course I would! He invited us all here and-"

"Sorry we're late!" Misao came bounding forward, Aoshi in tow.

Stopping when they reached the group, she panted, "We got lost and had an argument about which way it was." She grinned.

Aoshi crossed his arms. "Turns out we were both wrong."

Megumi laughed out loud. "That's usually how it goes." She elbowed Sano who just shook his head, turning away while he mumbled something about kitsunes always being right.

Kaoru smiled as she felt her irritation melt away. "Well, let's get going. Enishi is already on board holding our seats." Kaoru began to walk when she felt someone tug at her leg. She looked down and smiled at Kenji. "Do you want me to carry you?" He nodded quickly, holding his arms up towards her. She bent down and scooped him up with a grunt. "You are getting heavier by the day!"

He giggled as he toyed with her hair, nodding. "Because I eat like a good boy." Kaoru nodded, opening her mouth to speak.

She was rudely cut off when Yahiko ran past, saying sarcastically, "Because you force feed him your nasty cooking, Busu!" He laughed and continued running as Kaoru grit her teeth. '_Don't say anything, Kenji will say it too…_'

Yahiko peeked his head out from the train car, grinning madly. "What's wrong, _Busu_? Too chicken to fight back?"

He laughed and she raised her fist at him. "Why, you brat! When I get my hands on you…"

She slapped her hand to her forehead when Kenji rose his fist yelling, "Yeah, bwat!" Mimicking her perfectly. She heard guffaws of laughter from her group behind her as she reddened, strangers beginning to stare. Yahiko laughed in triumph as he disappeared into the train car. Kaoru muttered darkly to herself, stepping in after him, Kenji still shaking his fist. She made her way down the aisle, the others close behind.

Her face lit into a bright smile when her eyes fell upon Enishi. "Hello! Sorry we are late! I told you we had a big group."

He laughed, saying, "It's perfectly alright. The train wasn't leaving until eight thirty. That's why I said eight, so it would give us plenty of time to get here."

She nodded, seating herself beside him. She adjusted Kenji so that he was on her lap, smiling down at him as she observed him playing with his pinwheel.

"Do you like your pwesent, Kenji?" She asked him.

He nodded looking up at her, adoration on his face. "Um hm. I like it lots, Kaasan."

She ruffled his hair lovingly. The others settled down in their seats and Ayame and Suzume stared excitedly out the window as the engine began to move.

Enishi smiled at Kaoru as he observed her with Kenji. "He sure is a good little boy, isn't he?" He asked.

She looked at him, pride in her eyes. "He's the best!" She said as she squeezed him close.

"His hair is simply amazing. It's certainly a very rare color to see in Japan. I knew someone once who had that color, but I haven't seen it since."

The man observed and Kaoru nodded wistfully. "I know. I thought the same thing of his father's hair. I'm so happy it turned out red. I was worried it would be my color. But I guess we lucked out, didn't we kid?"

She hugged him again and he nodded, smiling. "Yeah. But Kaasan, why doesn't anyone else have wed haiw like mine?"

She sighed softly. "Because you are special, that's why. You are one of a kind."

"That's for sure!" Sano piped up.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, smiling in sarcasm. " Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and he smiled slyly.

"Simply that he has to be one of a kind to put up with you as his mom!" He teased.

"Can I borrow your pwesent, Kenji?" Kaoru asked her son, her eyes never leaving Sano. He nodded, obediently handing the pinwheel to her.

"Never throw things, ok?" She said and promptly chucked the toy at Sano. His eyes widened as the toy sailed through the air so fast, he didn't have time to put up a hand in defense. Megumi laughed out loud as the offending object hit him squarely between the eyes with a resounding smack.

His eyebrows knitted together as his hand shot to his forehead. "OW! You threw that seriously, Jou-chan!" He whined.

The others laughed loudly and Kaoru had a difficult time concealing her mirth as she shook her head, shrugging. "What can I say? I'm just good, that's all."

"See what I mean! Poor kid has to put up with her everyday!" He looked around for agreance as he gestured to Kaoru.

Misao patted him on the back, saying, "Don't worry Tori-Atama. We know what you mean when you say that you are a big baby." He pouted as the laughter began anew.

Kenji cocked his head to the side, looking at Megumi." Can I have my pinwheel back now?" Megumi nodded and stretched her hand across the way, handing the little boy his toy. "Thank you." He said happily as he began to spin it once again.

Kaoru turned to Enishi smiling. "Sorry, we are always like this."

He shook his head, amusement in his eyes. "No need to apologize. You are all quite comical."

She laughed. "I guess you could say that."

He stood, careful to maintain his balance as the train moved. "Why don't we look around? I can give you the grand tour and explain how things work."

He looked at the group and Ayame shouted, "Yeah! The grand tour! Otoosan, I want to go on the grand tour!"

The four year old latched onto Sano, who stood grumbling, "You don't even know what the grand tour is."

Laughter was heard all around as they followed Enishi about the train.

"So this is Edo?" Yahiko said with wonder as he and the others gazed about.

Enishi smiled widely, asking, "I take it most of you have never been here?"

Misao raised her hand, interrupting, "Aoshi and I have. We lived here for most of our lives, actually."

Enishi nodded, smiling. "Well, then you can be our tour guides. I have been here several times, but I don't know every hot spot."

Misao bobbed her head as she turned to the group, opening her arms wide. "There's plenty to do here. There are many hot springs, shopping areas, restaurants and I think that there is a summer festival going on right now, if I'm not mistaken."

Ayame, Suzume and Kenji's faces brightened and all three began jumping.

"I want to go see the festival, Kaasan!" Kenji grabbed onto his mother's kimono hem, tugging. She looked down at him, smiling broadly at his pleading look.

She looked the others, saying, "Ok, why not hit the festival first?"

Misao stepped forward, holding up a hand. "Actually, it only takes place in the evenings. It's only three thirty. It won't start until around five. Sorry, I forgot about that."

Kenji looked dejected and Kaoru bent to pick him up. He looked at her, frowning. "I want to go to the festival." He said sadly.

She ruffled his hair affectionately, saying, "Well, it starts tonight. So we can go then. In the mean time, let's go do something else, ok?"

The little red head looked as if he might cry and Kaoru tweaked his nose lightly. "If you're a good boy, perhaps we can get some sparklers."

His eyes lit up and he bobbed his head animatedly. "I love spawklews!"

Ayame and Suzume chimed in, "Sparklers!" They ran circles around Sano and Megumi's legs and Kenji struggled to be put down. When Kaoru complied, he joined the two little girls, racing around the adults with glee.

Kaoru smiled as she watched their antics, shaking her head lightly. "It's funny how fast they can change their emotions, isn't it? Sad one minute, happy the next." She said out loud.

Enishi put an arm about her shoulders, watching the children. "It's very true."

Kaoru stiffened slightly at his contact, but willed herself to relax. '_It's ok, Kaoru. He's being nice. Just get a grip._' She smiled, turning her head to him. "Should we go and see the sights now?"

He nodded, looking to the others. "What do you want to see first?"

"The hot springs! That sounds so nice." Megumi chimed in.

"I've never been. I've heard they are great." Tsubame added.

Kaoru smiled, saying, "The hot springs it is then."

"Kaasan! I want to go with you!" Kenji cried, grabbing hold of her legs.

She bent down to him, trying to gently pry him from her. "It's ok, sweetie! It only for a little while…Uncle Sano will take good care of you."

Little tears began to run down his face as he sniffled. "But, you told me you would hold my hand the whole time!" He began to wail, crushing himself back to her legs.

She sighed, looking at the other women in the group. "Well, would you mind?"

Misao shook her head, speaking for all. "Not at all, Kao-chan. He's only four, after all."

She scooped her son up, looking at Sanosuke. "Guess he's with me today. See you in say, an hour?"

The ex-gangster nodded, turning. "Have fun ladies." He walked away with Aoshi, Yahiko and Enishi, towards the male section of the hot springs.

Yahiko turned and cupped his hands to his mouth, yelling, "No peeking!"

Kaoru shouted back, "As if we would want to see YOU naked! Hentai!"

"You might!" He answered.

"YOU WISH!" She shot back and laughed as Sano grabbed Yahiko by the collar, rounding the corner.

Megumi chuckled, shaking her head as the women headed to their section. "Ah, sibling love."

Kaoru snorted. "More like sibling rivalry."

Kaoru set Kenji down at the edge of the steaming water and his eyes widened as he observed it. "Kaasan! Is it hot?" He got down on his knees, reaching a finger to it.

He hesitated and Kaoru bent beside him, putting her hand in first. "See for yourself, kid." He looked at her hand and then poked his finger in, smiling as he nodded. "It's hot!"

She took her hand from the water, shaking it slightly, sprinkles flying from it. Straightening, she began to undo her obi, looking to the others. "Well, I'm getting in." They followed suit and soon were all in the spring, sighs escaping their lips as the hot liquid relaxed them. Kenji sat next to Kaoru, grinning as he dabbled his pinwheel in the water. Ayame and Suzume began splashing each other, laughing as they got the other one wet. Misao had struck up a conversation with Tsubame about her training and now they were talking animatedly.

Kaoru smiled softly as she looked around. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to go blank as she listened to the sounds of her loved ones. She felt the warmth of the water overtake her, a feeling of nostalgia thick within her mind as it wandered.

'_I haven't been in a hot spring since that night with Kenshin, five years ago…_'

"Kaoru-chan?" She opened her eyes, finding Megumi had seated herself next to her. Sitting up, she rubbed her face, asking, "Was I sleep or something?"

Megumi nodded. "You were out for awhile. Were you dreaming? You looked happy."

Kaoru reddened and Megumi looked to Misao and Tsubame, who were still engaged in their conversation. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked.

Sighing, Kaoru settled deeper in the spring. "I was just reminiscing about the last time I visited a spring…"

Megumi looked at her, blinking. "I wasn't aware that you had ever been, not as an adult. I don't recall Otoo or Okaa ever taking us, not since we were very small, anyways. And Kanryu certainly wasn't one for family outings."

Kaoru chuckled. "No, he certainly wasn't."

Her cheeks continued to burn and Megumi looked even more curious. "When did you go, Kao-chan?" She was fully interested now.

Kaoru looked at her sheepishly. "Were you aware of a hot spring in the forest at the north side of Kyoto?"

Megumi blinked, shaking her head. "There's one?" She asked.

"Yeah. Kenshin took me there once. Right before…" She trailed off.

Megumi cocked her head to the side. "Before what?"

Kaoru adopted a saddened look. "Before he left. In fact, it was the very night that Kanryu found out that we were…" She trailed off again, feeling her familiar emotions well inside her.

Megumi placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking softly. "I'm sorry, Kao-chan. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

Kaoru shook her head, looking at her. "You didn't Nee-chan. I did. I just couldn't help thinking about it. It seems that all I ever do is make connections to him, doesn't it?"

Megumi smiled softly. "It's only natural."

Kaoru looked to the clear blue sky, watching as a formation of birds passed by. "I think that's the night that…well, you know…" She gestured to Kenji, who was using his pinwheel to splash at the little girls.

Megumi blinked at her, then grinned, narrowing her eyes. "Well, doing something like that in public places now, are we?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and she blushed deeper. "_Nee-chan_! It was dark, first of all, and no one was around!"

Megumi elbowed her lightly. "I should hope not!"

She laughed as Kaoru put her hand to her head, shaking it. "It wasn't a public place, I tell you! It was…concealed. I don't think many know about it anyways."

"Whatever you say, Kao-chan." Megumi chuckled as she broke into Misao and Tsubame's chat. "So what time does the festival start, Misao-chan?"

The younger girl looked up in thought. "Uh, I think it's five pm, if I remember correctly."

"Yay! The festival! I wanna go!" Kenji jumped up, but lost his balance, falling face first towards the water.

Kaoru was up in a second, catching him before he hit the pool. "You need to stay on the sides, Kenji. The water is deep and I don't want you getting to far in, ok?"

She berated him lightly and he nodded. "Ok, Kaasan." She smiled and patted his head. "Yes, we are going to the festival tonight. Shall we get out and get dressed now?" The others nodded. "Lets go see how the men are doing." Kaoru said.

"They are probably all asleep." Megumi snickered.

"Yeah, bunch of lazy oafs." Misao chimed in.

"Who are you calling lazy, itatchi girl?"

All at once, the women dropped back into the water with loud splashes, faces red.

"Sagara Sanosuke! You had better not be peeking!" Megumi called over the fence to her husband.

"Wouldn't be anything I haven't seen before, Kitsune!" He called back, his voice full of mischief.

"If any of your are, so help me, I will get you!" Kaoru shook her fist and Kenji promptly joined her.

"Yeah! We'll get you!"

All laughed as Kaoru sighed in defeat. "Why do I even bother trying to tell him not to do it anymore?"

"Yeah, that's a good question Busu! He's turning out to be just like you! All violent and stuff!" Yahiko's blatant challenge could be heard from over the fence.

Kaoru gritted her teeth and grabbed a water bucket. She eyed the fence, then tossed it quickly over. She was rewarded with a thunk and an indignant squeal as Yahiko was hit dead on with the pail.

"Ow! Wench! How the hell did you hit me?"

He said incredulously as Sanosuke laughed out loud. "Because she's your master. That's why you are still her student. You've got about another ten years to go before you are at her level, kid."

"That's right brat!" Kaoru's voice could be heard.

"Wight, bwat!" Kenji's voice soon followed.

Enishi joined in Sanosuke's laughter, shaking his head, saying, "Are you ladies almost finished? We are done and came to check on you. We aren't peeking, I promise."

"At least ONE of you is a gentleman!" Misao piped up.

"Hey. I haven't said a word." Aoshi said loudly.

Kaoru opened the gate, fully clothed, smiling broadly at the men. "We're ready to go."

"It's about time!" Yahiko huffed, crossing his arms.

Kaoru promptly smacked him on the head with her fist and he cried out in pain. "Hey! That's my sore spot!" He whined.

Kaoru snickered. "You know, after teaching him for five years, you would have thought he would have wizened up at least a _little_…"

She looked to Enishi, who shook his head. "Nope. Men don't mature as fast as women. It's a fact, you know." He grinned broadly as she shrugged.

"We can't help that we are the smarter ones."

Enishi winked. "That's why we keep you around."

She laughed as the group followed Misao and Aoshi.

Misao motioned to them, saying, "Let's get going. It takes about twenty minutes to get to the festival sight, so if we go now, we will get there right when it starts."

Kenji, Ayame and Suzume rapidly began to circle the adults, yelling, "The festival! The festival!"

Enishi laughed, leaning closer to Kaoru, who smiled at him. "Hey. Do you think they want to go to the festival or something?" He asked as he chuckled.

Kaoru joined in his laughing saying, "Now what ever gave you that idea?"

He shrugged as they began to walk, following the guidance of Misao and Aoshi.


	33. Ch 32 A Ghost From the Past

**Chapter 31 A Ghost From the Past**

"Let's get some sparklers before they run out, ok?" Misao pointed to the booth that sold them and the friends followed her to it.

From his place in Kaoru's arms, Kenji pointed excitedly. "Is that the spawklew place?" Kaoru smiled, nodding. "Yup. That's it." He looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Have I been a good boy, Kaasan?" He asked in a small voice.

She hugged him close, placing a kiss atop his little head. "Yes, Kenji. You have been a very good boy. So you get sparklers tonight."

He grinned as he struggled to be put down. Running to Ayame and Suzume, he began talking animatedly with them about his sparklers.

"I just hope they still have some." Kaoru said softly, observing the rather long line of people in front of the booth.

"Don't worry. They don't usually run out until much later. We should be just fine." Aoshi spoke up.

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks. I just know how Kenji would feel if he didn't get any, now."

As the group stood in line, Kaoru struck up a conversation with Tsubame. "So how are you feeling about your training?" She asked her little sister.

Tsubame responded, "I'm really enjoying it. It is such a good workout."

Kaoru nodded her head in agreance. "Yes, it sure is. It has done wonders for your confidence, as well. I have noticed."

Tsubame blushed a little, a small smile on her face. "I guess. I feel so happy when I practice. I always want to give it my all."

"It shows. I am very proud of you Tsubame. I know it hasn't been easy for you these last five years, but you have adjusted amazingly well."

The seventeen year old looked down shyly as her blush deepened under her sister's praise. "Arigato, Nee-chan." She said.

Megumi spoke up. "She is also doing so well with her schooling. She can speak better than I can. She's a fast learner, our Tsubame." Megumi winked at Kaoru and then gazed in affection at Tsubame.

Having lived with Kanryu from the age of two years to twelve years, she didn't receive any schooling, and her vocabulary was very limited. But, under the loving care of her family, she was flourishing.

Kaoru tugged on the ends of her short brown hair affectionately, saying, "Keep up the good work, Sis."

Tsubame nodded, smiling broadly. "I will."

"Hey, look at that. It's our turn." Sanosuke's voice brought the sisters from their chat and they moved up to the counter to buy the sparklers.

"Six please." Kaoru dug in her kimono sleeve for her moneybag, but Enishi stepped up, setting money on the counter.

"I'll get those."

She blinked at him, saying, "It's really ok, I can get them…"

He shook his head. "I insist."

She watched as the person running the booth handed Enishi his change and he bet down to Kenji, smiling as he held out a sparkler. "Here. I'll let you hold one now if you don't loose it, ok?" He said gently and Kenji reached for it happily.

"Thank you!" The little boy said and skipped off with the toy.

Kaoru felt her heart warm at the scene, thinking, _'Maybe Kenji will grow to like him… he's still taking time to warm up to him, but maybe it will be good for him to have someone like Enishi in his life.'_

"Thank you, Enishi." She said to him when he turned back to her.

He handed her the remaining sparklers, saying, "You're welcome. It was nothing." He smiled a handsome smile in her direction and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Shall we go?" He held out an arm to her and for the first time, Kaoru didn't flinch at it. She smiled, looping her own with his and looked to the rest of the crowd.

"Let's go. I'm starved and I have always wanted to try Edo's famous Takoyaki balls. I hear they are to die for!"

"Well, I don't know about that…" Aoshi could be heard saying quietly and Misao jumped up and down.

"I LOVE their Takoyaki balls! They are soooo good!"

Aoshi shook his head. "My mistake."

Sanosuke laughed, hearing him. "That's why I just don't say anything."

They both chuckled, following the others as they made their way into the festival.

Kaoru looked up, a content expression on her face. She felt herself calm as she viewed the beautiful Sakura trees lining their pathway, all in full bloom. Unlike hers, these were large with age, stretching far above the party. The wind blew gently, causing the petals to stream down upon them, like snow during the winter.

Kaoru smiled as one landed on her cheek.

Enishi reached and plucked it off, handing it to her. "You look very happy."

"You could say that. I just feel alive when I am around these trees. I love them."

Kaoru continued to look at them and Enishi answered, "I thought so. I noticed them everywhere in your yard."

She nodded. "Even before I bought the dojo, I knew I would have them."

He observed her as she spoke. "So why Sakura trees? Do they hold special meaning?" She blinked at him, and then looked back to the trees. "I have always felt a connection to them. I remember this particular tree, one by the lake in Kyoto. I felt so much like that tree at one point in my life. It was winter, and it was bare, no leaves on its branches. For all intents and purposes, I was dead on the outside, like that tree."

He watched her, hanging on every word as she went on. "But, as time went on, I came to realize that the tree was actually very alive and thriving underneath its protective layers. It seemed that winter had just caused it to go into hiding." She said softly, her eyes glazing over slightly as she reminisce. _'Like Kanryu had forced me to shrink inside myself…'_

Enishi watched her intently, many questions about her past hanging in his mind. "So what caused you to realize that?" _'Or rather, who…?_' He left that last part to himself.

She looked at him, as if wondering to herself if she should answer. And then smiled. "Someone very important to me."

He raised an eyebrow, ready to ask more of her, but was interrupted by Sanosuke throwing an arm about his shoulder.

"Hey, there's a strength contest going on. Let's go show the weaklings how it's done, ok?" He said with an air of cockiness.

Enishi let out a laugh. "Oh, I don't think I'm that strong…"

Kaoru let go of his arm, pushing him to Sano, smiling. "C'mon. Lets see it Enishi."

He looked at her defeatedly. "Alright, if you say so." He allowed himself to be dragged away with the other boys, a feeling of disappointment seeping into him. He sighed. _'I really wanted to talk more about her past. She is always so guarded about it.'_ He shrugged mentally. _'Oh well. I will pull her aside later this evening.'_

Kaoru watched the men head off to their game, thinking to herself. _'I'm glad Sano got him. I really didn't want to go much deeper into that conversation…I know he's going to ask me again. Maybe one day, Enishi. I still think it's too soon.'_

Megumi motioned for her to hurry along, saying, "Come on sis, we are going to get some goldfish for the kids. I know Kenji will want one."

Kaoru nodded, smiling as she picked up her pace.

"Are you ok? You looked deep in thought." Megumi asked.

"I'm fine. Enishi was just asking a little about my past…" She looked down at the ground as she trailed off.

"I see…and?" Megumi asked questioningly.

"And…it was going a little farther than I wanted it to, that's all." Kaoru felt a twinge of irritation.

Megumi sighed as she watched the three little ones run about happily in front of the women, saying, "Kao-chan, I am so proud of you for how well you are doing, and for how far you have come. But, if you keep pushing him away, then he might get tired of waiting around."

Kaoru stiffened, her irritation suddenly growing. She fought hard to contain it, her mouth going taunt. "Nee-chan, I really think that if he is that shallow, then he will leave. If that's what happens, then I am ok with that." She said in a tight voice.

Megumi blinked at her. "Are you upset with me, Kao-chan? Because I'm just concerned, that's all…"

Kaoru deflated at her sister's tone. She shook her head slowly, her gaze traveling to land on her son. "I know…I'm trying, Megumi. I really am. For mine and Kenji's sake. I just want you to know that. I am slowly opening up to him. But that's the problem. It's very slow in coming. I just can't force myself. I don't want to become involved and have my heart broken again, that's all." She said in a small voice.

She looked to her hand and smiled slightly when she saw Megumi lacing her fingers with her own, squeezing it gently. "I understand Kao-chan. Enishi doesn't seem that shallow. Only time can tell what will happen, right? And who says that you have to hurry this?" She grinned and Kaoru found herself grinning back at her.

"Yeah. I'm a free woman after all."

They chuckled together and walked to the goldfish stand hand in hand. Kaoru watched Misao and Tsubame catching the fish, with Ayame, Suzume and Kenji excitedly cheering them on.

She looked in adoration at her small son, watching his facial expressions as he bounced up and down, clapping his tiny hands. _'Yes. It was someone very important to me who made me realize that there are too many beautiful things worth living for to give up. And Kenji is my living proof.'_

Kaoru put a sparkler in Kenji's fingers, positioning his hand so that the toy was hanging towards the ground. "Hold it like this, ok? Don't wave it about wildly, you could hurt yourself or others." She said softly to him.

He had anticipation written all over his face as he eagerly accepted the toy. "And it's nevew wight to huwt othews, wight Kaasan?"

He looked to her for approval and she found herself smiling broadly. "Wight. You are a good boy, Kenji." She patted him on the head and then grabbed a match. "Ok, here we go. Watch." She said excitedly as she struck a match.

The little boy gasped. "Wow!"

She chuckled as she held the flame to the end of the sparkler, careful to make sure she or Kenji wouldn't be near enough for the sparks to fly at them. After a second, the match went out and the sparkler sprung to life, showering the ground below in little flecks of light.

Kenji squealed in happiness pointing to it, his eyes aglow. "Look! It's wowking!"

She laughed, nodding. "This is what you have been waiting for, huh kid?" He looked to Ayame and Suzume, who had sparklers of their own. "You can go play with them, if you'd like. Just be careful and remember what I said about waving it around, ok?" He took off eagerly, joining his cousins in their fun. Kaoru watched as her loved ones all took part in the celebration, each sporting a sparkler.

Sano looked to her, waving her over. "Jou-chan! Why don't you light one too?" He asked her.

She shook her head slightly. "I was actually thinking of taking a walk. Would you mind keeping an eye on Kenji?"

Sano looked strangely at her, nodding. "Everything alright?" He asked.

She smiled, nodding. "I just want to think about some things. That's all. I won't be gone long."

From behind Sanosuke, Enishi watched Kaoru walk off alone. He looked at the group, noticing that they were all engrossed in their activity and took the opportunity to slip off after her.

Kaoru walked along the edge of the lake that was near the festival, the sounds of the activities decreasing into mere background noise. She lifted her head to the skies, watching the blinking stars. "Beautiful." She said out loud.

"They are." She nearly jumped as she found Enishi beside her, looking up into the night sky. She stared at him a minute, then joined his gaze. From the corner of her eye, she noticed he had turned to her and was watching her intently. She felt her face warm under his stare and finally turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked softly.

"You." He answered, his voice low. She felt her blush deepen at the tone of his voice, knowing full well what he was thinking. He stepped closer to her and she felt a jolt in her heart. But she didn't back away. She willed herself to stay still as he continued to close in on her, his eyes heavy with desire.

"Kaoru…" He began slowly as he reached a hand to her face, cupping her cheek. "I want you to know that I respect you greatly. You are a very strong woman. And I realize that you have your secrets. You are entitled to them. But…" He brought his face very close to hers and she felt her heart flip. "I also want you to know that I am here for you anytime you need me to be. And I will wait for the day that you trust me enough to let me into your heart."

Kaoru closed her eyes as he brought his lips to hers, allowing it. She sighed slightly when she felt the contact, feeling warm all over. It was a very chaste kiss and when he pulled back, Enishi smiled broadly. "I will wait forever if I have to. You are worth it."

She felt herself smile, her blush still in place. "Thank you, Enishi. I know I am taking things very slow."

He shook his head. "That's perfectly ok with me." She looked down, smiling still. "I came to tell you goodbye for now. I forgot that I have business to attend early tomorrow, so I am catching the train back to Kyoto now. I just wanted you to know so that when you came back and I was gone, you wouldn't wonder."

Kaoru nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me."

He pulled away and turned. "Thank you for the wonderful day, Kaoru. I will come to your dojo when my business is taken care of, ok?"

She smiled softly. "That sounds great. I will see you then."

She watched him walk off before turning her head back to the stars, a faint smile upon her face. She reached her hands to her lips, sighing. _'The kiss was…nice.'_

She felt her heart drop slightly at that thought. That was the problem. That's all it was. Nice. It did not hold the fire and passion that the kisses shared with Kenshin had. She shook her head. "Of course it didn't. Give it time, baka." She berated herself.

_'With time, I'm sure that I could develop feelings for him. They might not be exactly what I felt for Kenshin, but I think Enishi could make me happy. More importantly, he could make Kenji happy…'_

"Summer festival, huh? Sounds like fun…" The man thought out loud. "Starts at five. It's already after six. Maybe I'll have a look around. I haven't been to one of these in a long time."

He reached down, adjusting the katana at his waist into a more comfortable position. "Maybe they will have some sort of sword fighting contests or something. Those are always amusing."

He made his way into the event, walking leisurely, enjoying the warmth of the summer night. He looked up into the nighttime sky, smiling as he saw the twinkling stars above him. Looking to a rooftop, an idea crossed his mind. He leapt up and settled down upon it, arms behind his head for support. He regarded the shining orbs above him with a sense of nostalgia.

"Hello. I haven't looked at you for a while." He said softly into the air.

For a long time, he sat in silence, listening to the festivities below him. His heart dropped as memories washed over him. "Kaoru…" He said aloud. "Where are you now? Probably still in Kyoto." _'Where you left her…'_ He thought bitterly.

Kenshin closed his eyes as the recollections of her flooded his mind. She was never far from his thoughts. "I hope she's happy." He thought.

Opening his eyes, the red head looked up once again. "I wonder if she still does this…" He smiled softly. "I wonder if she thinks of me when she does…" He added on.

Mentally slapping himself, the ex-Hitokiri shook his head. His hand traveled to his neck and his fingers absently toyed with the necklace he wore. He felt them run over the familiar grooves of the silver sakura branch.

"Did she ever find mine?" He wondered. Sighing, he chuckled. "There you go again. Talking to yourself." His smile faded as his heart clenched in loneliness.

Kenshin had been alone since that night he had left Kyoto. Never in the five years he spent away from that city did he find other friends like the ones he left behind. He had been wandering from town to town, helping random people, desperately trying to repent for his sins. He had taken so many lives during the bakumatsu, after all…

He usually slept outside because everywhere he went, people were afraid of him. That was becoming less and less with the passage of time, however. He smiled.

The name Hitokiri Battosai was fading, as was his reputation. He had set out on his journey to self discover. Having his heart crushed briefly had only pushed him into it sooner than expected. For along time, he had been angry. Angry with Kaoru for lying, angry with Kanryu for forcing her to do it, and angry with himself for running away like a coward, instead of staying and dealing with the situation.

As time went by, he had slowly forgiven Kaoru. He knew from the beginning that Kanryu was the one to blame. But that didn't stop him from feeling like his perfect world had shattered around him when he had found out of her lies. He still didn't know if she had truly loved him, and it was that thought that had sent him wandering.

It was then that he knew he needed to leave. Maybe not forever, but for a long while, so he could learn more about himself. But more importantly, so he could put his Hitokiri side to rest. As long as he remained the Hitokiri Battosai, he had no chance of settling down and being happy, with a normal life. He would have constantly put those around him in danger. So, with that mindset, Kenshin had set out alone.

He had always known that he could live a life without bloodshed; he just needed to find out how it was possible. Now, as a mere rurouni, he protected those weaker than himself from those that still wanted power.

Even with the revolution over, and the Meiji Era already into its fifth year, the nation of Japan was far from stable. Just as he had thought before, the Samurai who still held fighting spirits no longer had reason to be. And they ran rampant throughout the land, fighting to keep their old ways.

_"So you think that the way to a new era is through the sword?"_

_"Yes. But, I also believe that one day, there won't be a need for such action, and I will be able to put it away."_

Kenshin smiled as he reminisced that conversation with Kaoru.

He let his hand rest upon his Sakabato, his fingers running gently along its sheath. He had commissioned a great sword smith to craft his new weapon for him, insisting upon it having a reverse blade, so he could never kill anyone with it again.

And he had held true to his oath for five years.

Takeda Kanryu was indeed the last person ever to fall by his hand. During his wanderings, Kenshin had discovered that where as he had fought and killed for his beliefs, he realized that he had no right to choose who lived and died… that was a thing that was not for him to decide. So now, with this new enlightenment, Kenshin used his Sakabato to protect the innocent. Those who were trying to live out their lives in peace. He held strong hope for Japan's future, and lived now to preserve it's harmony that he and many others had fought so hard to bring about. Kaoru had wanted the same thing…

Sighing, he sat up, head still craned to the sky. "I wonder if Kaoru ever realized her dreams…" _'And I wish I could have been there to see them…'_

Kenshin looked down at his scarred hands._ 'I'm so tired of being alone. So tired of wandering. I set out on this mission unaccompanied for a reason…and I have found what I was looking for…'_ He thought. _'So…what do I want now?'_

The red head stood, stretching his arms above his head. "Maybe I should return to Kyoto. It would be nice to get back to my roots. Maybe settle there again." _'Maybe see how Kaoru is doing…' _He shook his head. _'Kenshin no baka. Like she would want to see you now. You left her alone for five years. She probably has moved on.'_

He felt a jolt within him at that last thought. "She probably has someone else. It would be what you deserved. And you would have no right to interfere. Especially if she were happy."

Sighing, he jumped down, walking towards the festival activities. He stopped, staring ahead. To tell the truth, he really didn't want to be around crowds of people at that moment. Looking to his left, he noticed the lake and stepped that way. _'The lake sounds like a good idea.'_

Kenshin made his way to the water, stopping to stare out into the blackness. It was dark, but there were torches lighting the path. He began to stroll along the water's edge, listening to the soothing sounds of the ripples as the wind blew them gently against the shore. Fireflies glowed about the bushes, giving the scene a sense of enchantment.

Noticing a young woman ahead of him, he observed as she stood staring at the sky. He could trace the outline of her face barely and he looked down, continuing to make his way along the path. He called out a kind hello as he passed. "Konbanwa." Kenshin said as he moved around her form, not even looking up to meet her face.

"Ken…shin?"

He froze in his tracks, feeling the hairs on his neck rise. It couldn't be.

Feeling her presence step closer, he heard her say, "Is that you?" The woman's voice was almost a whisper and he felt his heart begin to race.

Kenshin slowly turned, almost afraid to find that it wasn't her. "Kaoru?" He breathed. She moved closer to the torch near the water and his breath hitched in his throat.

It was her.

Her eyes widened in shock, her throat going dry. Opening her mouth, Kaoru found it suddenly hard to breath. "What are you doing here?" She asked in shocked wonder.

Kenshin stepped towards her, his eyes soaking in her appearance.

It was indeed Kaoru, but she looked a bit older. She still had the same heart shaped face, although it looked more mature. Her hair was they same, long and flowing midnight tresses that glowed with blue highlights in the firelight. He noticed absently that she was wearing it down. Her eyes were still deep oceans of blue, and after all this time, they still drew him unbidden into their depths. Kenshin found himself desperately wanting to reach out and touch her, to feel her under his hand, to make sure that this wasn't an illusion. But he held back, sensing her complete and utter confusion.

"I was in town…and I thought I would see the festival…" He answered her question quietly.

Kaoru felt as if she might faint. She was in complete shock as she stared the man that was before her. _'Is this real?_' She thought to herself.

How she had dreamt of this moment when she would be reunited with him. But now that it was here…she was very confused.

She observed him, eyes taking in every detail. He looked very much the same, still wearing his flaming hair in a ponytail, although it was a low one rather than high. Instead of navy blue, he wore a magenta haori. He still had a sword strapped to his waist and she smiled inwardly. _'Some things never change.'_

Her eyes locked with his and it was then that she realized his ultimate change. Instead of the intense amber color that she had remembered, his eyes were completely lavender. She recalled the glimpses of it she had seen swirling within his depths, but was surprised at the complete change of color.

"You are different." She commented aloud and she slapped herself inwardly. _'Kaoru no baka! Say something better than that!'._

He blinked in surprise, nodding. "You are as well."

Kaoru began to fidget with her fingers as an awkward silence ensued._'What should I say?'_ She thought desperately to herself.

"How have you been?" Kenshin finally spoke.

"As well as can be expected, I guess." She answered. "What about you?"

He sighed. "I have been fine. I have been wandering for a long time and actually was just thinking of how tired of it I was becoming." He chuckled slightly as he continued. "And then I ran into you…" He trailed off as he noticed a spark of anger ignite in her eyes. He winced silently as he realized how that statement must have sounded.

"Oh. So you are tired of wandering and all of the sudden I'm here and so you think that…that…" She was suddenly flustered and he was taken aback.

_'Well, what did you expect? For her to throw herself at you after this long?'_ He thought dejectedly. "Kaoru, I didn't mean-" He began but she cut him off.

"You thought that all of the sudden things would just be ok? That I would have forgotten that you abandoned me five years ago?" She blurted in frustration. She buried her head in her hands, her tears beginning. _'I'm so confused! I don't know how I should feel! I just kissed Enishi, and all of the sudden, Kenshin is here and…and…'_

Her words cut into him like a knife, shame welling within him. "Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you…maybe I should go…"

He turned and she snapped her head up to him, anger blazing from her eyes. "Go? That's fine, Kenshin! Just go! Like you did and leave me. You didn't even give me a chance to explain things to you back then!"

Kenshin's heart clenched, and he found it suddenly hard to answer. "I know…I was a coward. And I am sorry." He offered.

"Sorry? You don't know what I have had to go through! You don't know that half of it!" She was raising her voice now and Kenshin glanced around.

"Shh, Kaoru, we don't want to draw too much attention." He said quietly.

She clenched her fists as her jaw tightened. "I have nothing more to say to you right now, Himura-san. I am leaving to go back to Kyoto tonight, so maybe when you feel like you have the time to spend explaining yourself to me, you can wander over to my dojo. But until then, good bye!" She stormed off crying and he watched her go, misery settling in him.

"I just knew this would happen…"

Kaoru ran, her tears streaming down her face. "I am such an idiot!"

She was so embarrassed at her outburst that she wanted to die. "Way to go, Kaoru no baka! You haven't seen him in five years and the first thing you do is chew him out!"

_'This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen! It was supposed to be a happier moment when I saw him again…Why did I do that! I have no idea why I got so angry all of the sudden…' _She thought in misery as she ran towards her family.

Megumi saw here coming and her smile faded when she realized Kaoru was crying. "Kao-chan? What's wrong?" Kaoru rushed into her arms and latched onto her, burying her head into her shoulder. Megumi circled her arms about her, trying to calm her sister. "Shhh, Kao-chan. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nee-chan, can we leave now?"

Kaoru looked up pleadingly into Megumi's eyes and Megumi nodded. "If that's what you want. Everyone is tired anyway. All the kids are asleep." She indicated to the sleeping trio on the grass.

Kaoru nodded. "I want to go home." Megumi looked to the worried faces of the others.

Sano stepped forward, not questioning Kaoru. "Well, let's get going then."

Reaching down, he scooped his girls up into his arms, careful not to wake them. Misao picked Kenji up, cradling him to her as she wrapped a blanket around his head to keep him warm.

Looking to Kaoru, Misao said, "Ok. We are all ready. Let's go home, Kao-chan."

Kaoru nodded as she shot everyone apologetic looks. "I'm sorry Minna, I just…" She trailed off as another round of tears began.

Sanosuke turned his head to her, saying, "It's ok, Jou-chan. Whatever it is, you can tell us when you're ready." She shot him a grateful look, nodding.

The group began to make their way to the train station in silence. Kenshin watched from afar, his heart leaping at the sight of them.

"Minna…" He said quietly to himself.

It seemed that Misao and Aoshi had finally tied the knot and had a child of their own, judging from the bundle in the ninja's arms. His eyes fell upon Sanosuke and his heart warmed at the two little girls. "Good for you, Sano and Megumi."

He looked to Yahiko, smiling. "He looks as if he has grown into a fine young man."

His gaze fell to Tsubame, recognizing her from that fateful night. "She looks much healthier now." He observed.

And lastly, Kenshin looked to Kaoru, who was leaning onto Megumi. The guilt he had been feeling steadily grew within as he watched her tears fall.

"Kaoru…"

He watched the party fade from view, the warmth inside disappearing as they vanished from his sight. Suddenly, he felt very alone, a great longing to be apart of them once again building inside of him.

"But Kaoru is so angry with me now…she would probably tell me never to come back." He said desolately.

Kenshin hung his head, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. "Kaoru…I'm so sorry...when I left, I thought I was the only one who was in great amounts of pain…"

He looked up to the sky; his eyes shining with his unshed tears.

_'She may never want me to be a part of her life again…but I can at least find her in Kyoto and apologize to her, and tell her that I have forgiven her. Maybe then we can come to some sort of closure…I owe her at least that much…'_


	34. Ch 33 Confusion

**Chapter 32 Confusion**

"Kao-chan? Can I come in?" Megumi rapped lightly her sister's door, calling softly to her.

"Sure, Nee-chan." Came Kaoru's nearly inaudible reply.

Sliding the shoji door open, Megumi slipped inside, closing it after her. She stood there, watching as Kaoru lay on her futon, staring at the ceiling. "Can I sit down?" She asked. Kaoru nodded. Megumi seated herself on the edge of the futon, but Kaoru didn't look at her.

They remained in silence for a time until Megumi sighed, saying, "Kao-chan, what happened last night?"

Kaoru had remained quiet the entire train ride home, not uttering a word to anyone other than Kenji. Kaoru blinked, but still did not turn to her sister. "I…" She began hesitantly. She suddenly felt choked with emotion and couldn't speak.

Megumi placed a hand gently on Kaoru's leg. "It's ok to cry if you need to, Kaoru. And I am here for you to tell me anything, ok?"

Kaoru nodded, a single tear slipping from her eye. Megumi watched it trail its way down her cheek. "I kissed Enishi last night."

Megumi blinked in surprise.

"Rather, he kissed me and I allowed it." Kaoru restated.

"And that's what you are so upset about?" Megumi asked, careful to keep her tone soft.

Kaoru sighed. "That's not it. Well, it is, but it wouldn't be that if something else didn't happen…"

Megumi cocked her head curiously. "I don't think I understand."

Kaoru sat up, folding her hands together, staring at them. "I…well, the kiss was nice. But that's all it was, was nice. Not passionate, you know?" Kaoru began.

Megumi nodded slowly. "I think so…so are you upset that it was only 'nice'?" She asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "No…but someone showed up after Enishi had left…"

Megumi's eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. "Who?"

Kaoru locked eyes with her, a serious expression on her face. "A ghost from the past…" Megumi stared at her, unable to fathom whom it could possibly be.

Eyes still locked upon Megumi's, Kaoru continued, "It was Kenshin, Megumi. I ran into Kenshin at the lake…after Enishi had left."

An audible gasp escaped Megumi's lips as her eyes widened in pure surprise. "Kenshin?" She breathed disbelievingly. Kaoru nodded solemnly. The sisters remained in silence for a time, Megumi allowing the information to sink in. She looked at Kaoru, face full of wonder. "What happened, Kaoru? I mean, why were you crying? I thought…"

Kaoru's face scrunched, a painful expression making it's way to it. "I got mad at him…I couldn't help myself…I was so confused! I just…didn't know what to say, Megumi! I am so stupid! For five years I had dreamt of that moment, Nee-chan. And I ruined it. Utterly and completely. It seems that's all I am good at doing!" She buried her face in her hands, allowing her tears to fall without restraint.

Megumi continued to stare in shock, but finally found her words as she rubbed Kaoru's back gently. "What did he say to you, Kao-chan?"

Kaoru continued to cry, but lifted her head to meet Megumi's gaze. "He asked how I was doing, and I said fine. I asked the same of him and he had said he was ok as well. He told me he was tired of wandering, and how he was just thinking that…and then he runs into me…like he was implying that…that…" She buried her face once again, her cries becoming more forceful.

Megumi rubbed her back more, shushing her. "Shhh, it's ok, Kao-chan. I'm sure you took it the wrong way…"

"I know I did, Megumi! And that's the problem! I just blew up and couldn't stop myself! I kept going and finally told him that when he was ready to explain himself, that he should find my dojo in Kyoto and see me then. But until then, goodbye! And I stormed off!"

Megumi shook her head sadly. "It's really going to be ok. I am sure that he understands how hurt you have been, Kaoru. He probably has been hurting as well these past years."

"Then why did he leave? Why didn't he give me a chance?" Kaoru sobbed as she asked the same questions that she had been for years.

Megumi looked uncertainly at her. "I don't know Kaoru. But I am sure he will come to find you. You practically told him that he had to."

Megumi cracked a small smile and Kaoru immediately stopped her cries, staring at her sister. "You don't think he is angry at me? That he doesn't…hate me still?" She asked in a small voice.

Megumi's gaze softened as she looked at her sister. "Kaoru, I doubt that he ever did hate you. He was just hurt, that's all. When you are hurt, you do things that you might not otherwise do. You and I both know that to be true, don't we?"

Kaoru gaped at her, understanding coming to her face. "You are right, Nee-chan. Maybe because he was so upset, he didn't know what else to do…just like what happened to me last night when I saw him…" She let her eyes drop to her hands. Her tears continued to fall, although they were slowing.

"I knew I had hurt him, Nee-chan. It's that knowledge that I have had to live with for the passed five years. I was so angry with him last night…angry that he just appeared in front of me, like a spirit, almost acting as if nothing had happened. But I think that I was most angry with myself…and because I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to him, it was easy for me to snap at him…because of my guilt…" She trailed off.

Megumi felt sympathy for her sister fill her inside as she hugged Kaoru close. "Don't keep blaming yourself, Kao-chan. You made a mistake by not telling him before it was too late…but you had your reasons…and no one here blames you for what happened during that time. And I'm sure Kenshin has come to realize this as well. Just allow him to talk to you. Even if you don't have the relationship you once had, you can still make amends…Kaoru, Kenji should know his father. And Kenshin…well he deserves to know he has a son."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the truth behind her sisters words. She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when she realized she didn't know what to say.

"Kaoru?" Megumi spoke up and Kaoru glanced at her. "Do you still love him?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru stared blankly at Megumi for a minute, and then furrowed her eyebrows together as her tears began again. " I have never stopped thinking about him, Megumi. Not for one day." She said quietly.

"Then see him again. It's what he deserves."

Kaoru nodded. "I should apologize…for last night. I just hope he really comes to see me…" Kaoru said with uncertainty.

Megumi patted her back, smiling broadly. "He will, Kao-chan. I just know it. Now that he's seen you again, he won't be able to stop himself."

She winked and a small smile crept to Kaoru's face. "Maybe. But, what about Enishi?"

Megumi blinked. "What about him?"

Kaoru stared at her incredulously. "What do you mean what about him? I kissed him last night! I am still confused about my feelings for him! And now that Kenshin has jumped back into the picture…"

Megumi stood, stepping to the door. Turning, she smiled. "Let me remind you that he kissed you. And you said that it was 'nice'. You didn't tell him you loved him, did you?" She asked and Kaoru looked at her, puzzled.

"Uh, no…"

Megumi winked. "Then, you are still fair game for Kenshin."

Kaoru's jaw dropped as she watched Megumi saunter off, smiling slyly as she went. "Nee-chan!" She called after her, but Megumi was gone.

Kaoru sat on her futon, staring after her sister. She shook her head, bringing both hands to either side. "I am so confused! What do I do?" She let her hands drop to her lap. Sighing, she flopped back onto her futon, looking at the ceiling once again.

"_Do you still love him?" _Megumi's words rang in her mind.

"I…think so…I guess I am more scared to continue loving him than anything…I mean, I can't just tell him I still love him…not when he probably doesn't feel the same way anymore." She turned on her side, curling in a ball as she contemplated her new situation.

"What do I do about Enishi? It's going to be so awkward the next time I see him…and what about Kenshin? It will be the same thing…Well, I have three options really. Number one, I speak to Kenshin and we are just friends and I get together with Enishi. Number two, I find out that I still love Kenshin and he feels the same and we stay together, and poor Enishi is out of the game. And option number three…I tell both of them to hit the road and I stay single forever…" She couldn't help the broad smile that crossed her face due to her joke.

"That doesn't sound fun." She sobered, her smile fading.

"What ever happens, I don't see this ending happy for everyone…"

Kaoru looked up from her sweeping, sensing a presence at her door.

A sharp rap was heard and she called out, "Who is it?"

"A message for a Miss Kamiya Kaoru."

She looked confused and went to the gate, setting her broom aside. "I never get messages…" She said quietly as she opened the entrance.

A man smiled and held out a letter to her, which she accepted graciously. "Thank you, sir."

He bowed and went on his way. She felt curiosity bubble up in her and she flipped the letter around, revealing a seal that she didn't recognize. Carefully, she pulled the seal apart from the paper, trying hard not to tear it. She read aloud,

"Please come to the Akabeko today at noon."

"No signature?" She asked herself.

"Who do you think it's from?"

Kaoru jumped in surprise, letting out a squawk as she whipped her head left and right, finding Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko had managed to sneak up behind her. "You guys! Don't scare me like that!"

Sano laughed. "Sorry, Jou-chan. We are just curious, you see."

She gave him a sarcastic look. "Yeah, nosy is more the word, Sano."

Megumi smiled, waving her hand. "Oh, don't get so irritated Kao-chan! Now really, who do you suppose it's from?"

Kaoru sighed, shaking her head. "I really don't know."

It had been three weeks since she had seen Kenshin in Edo, and she had all but given up on him ever coming back, her heart sinking. Enishi had come to see her frequently, but every time he did, she felt herself feeling farther and farther away from him.

"I guess we will find out, won't we?" She said to the trio.

Megumi elbowed Sano, a sly look on her face. "I think she's lying, dear. She knows who it is and is going on one of her love trysts that she probably has been going on for a while now."

Sano nodded solemnly. "Oh, yes. I agree with you, Megs."

Kaoru looked incredulous, hands landing on her hips as she responded, "Love _trysts?_ I don't think I even know what that word means!"

"Ohohohohoho! Don't play dumb with his, Kao-chan! We know your little secret now." Megumi laughed loudly.

"A love letter? To _Busu_? I think not." Yahiko said flatly.

Kaoru rounded on him, her eyes blazing. "Oh good! You _are_ here! I was just looking for a rat to take out my aggressions on! C'mere!"

She leapt after him and he screamed out as he took off in a dead run, Kaoru hard on his heels. "Someone! Help me! It's a monster! An ugly monster I tell you!"

"I'll show you ugly!" She tackled him and they tumbled to the ground, Yahiko shrieking as Kaoru pinned her entire body atop of the hapless teenager. She brought her knees so they rested on top of his arms, leaving her hands free to torture him. "How do you like this?" She dug into his sides without mercy, tickling him. He continued to yell, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face.

Kaoru grinned in triumph as she continued. "Whose ugly now, crybaby? Do you give?" He shook his head. She tickled harder as he squirmed. He tried hard to loosen from her hold, but to no avail as Kaoru held him fast. "I said, DO YOU GIVE!" She yelled.

"OK! I GIVE!"

Immediately, she jumped up, allowing him to sit up, tears still in the corners of his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him. He glared daggers at her as she rounded and sauntered off, heading to the front gate.

"I'll get you back one day, Busu!" Yahiko called to her.

Kaoru didn't even turn as she opened the door, tossing casually over her shoulder, "Yeah yeah, in a million years kid." She waved to Sano and Megumi. "Will you watch my son?" Megumi shooed her out the door. "Just find out who sent that letter, ok?"

Kaoru shrugged as she began to close the door. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'll be back."

Kaoru rounded the corner and the Akabeko came into view. She felt her anticipation rise as she made her way to the restaurant.

"I wonder how I will find them?"

She shrugged as she stepped into the restaurant, looking around. "I guess they will find me…"

She saw Tae bustling about and smiled as the older woman locked eyes with her. "Konnichiwa, Tae-san!" She waved.

Tae smiled broadly as she made her way to Kaoru, grabbing her into a hug. "Kaoru-chan! So nice to see you!"

Kaoru nodded. "Nice to see you too, Tae-san."

Tae looked around before leaning in close. "There is someone waiting here to see you."

She winked and Kaoru cocked her head to the side. "Who is it, Tae-san?"

The kind woman just smiled knowingly and Kaoru didn't miss the light that sparkled in her eyes.

"You won't tell me?"

Tae stood behind her, pushing her gently along. "Let me show you to your seat."

Kaoru glanced behind her shoulder, looking at Tae as she was pushed along. "But, Tae-san. I just don't get it. It's as if you planned….this…"

As Kaoru turned her head around, she stopped in her tracks, her voice dying on her lips. Tae stood beside her, grinning. "Why don't you sit down, Kaoru-chan? I will be right back with your drinks."

Kaoru blinked after her and looked once again to the person sitting at the table. '_Kenshin's old seat…'_

She stared at the man sitting there, his face hidden by the newspaper he held in front of it. She felt a bit awkward. "Ano…are you the one who sent me the letter?" She asked hesitantly.

"Aah." His answer was short and to the point. It was the only word she needed before reorganization spilled over her. Kenshin sat down the paper, smiling at her. Kaoru stood there, frozen to the spot. He indicated for her to sit. "Would you like to join me today?"

She looked at him before she nodded dumbly, seating herself across from the redhead. Kenshin sat there smiling at her and she found herself staring, unable to tear her eyes from his face.

"I…"She began but her mouth was dry.

He held up his hand to her, shaking his head. "There is no need to apologize, Kaoru. I am not angry at you."

She snapped her mouth shut, eyes wide with surprise. "You…aren't?" She ventured softly.

His smile broadened and her heart began to beat faster. "No, Kaoru. I actually wasn't angry at all with you that night."

She looked mystified. "But, I was so rude…I haven't seen you for so long…and all I could do was be upset with you. I felt so…stupid…" She trailed off.

"Don't. It's my fault, not yours. If I hadn't said what I did, it wouldn't have been that way, perhaps. It was my mistake."

Kaoru stared at his eyes, still unaccustomed to the change in color. Although different, they were just as breath taking as before.

Kenshin waved a hand in front of her face lightly, chuckling. "Hello?"

She blinked rapidly, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks as she looked down, suddenly finding the table very interesting. "I…sorry…they are just so different from before…" She mumbled and Kenshin's chuckle deepened.

"It's ok. I'm used to you staring at them every time I talk to you, remember?"

She looked up, locking her eyes with his again, warmth spreading over her as she remembered his same comment so many years ago. '_He really hasn't changed all that much…_'

Slowly, a smile spread over her face and she nodded. "I guess you are right. My mistake for forgetting."

His laughter subsided and he sobered as he looked at her seriously. "Kaoru…I brought you here not to make you feel bad for what happened…but to ask for your forgiveness."

She stopped, her smile fading as his words sunk in. "For my…forgiveness?" She repeated slowly.

He nodded. "Yes, Kaoru. I am truly sorry for making you so upset that night. That wasn't exactly what I pictured happening when I saw you again…" '_And that night is not the only thing I'm sorry for…_' He added silently.

She cocked her head a bit, confusion spreading across her face. "When…you saw me again?" '_Not if you saw me?_'

He looked down at his hands. "Yes. When. I knew I would. It was just a matter of time." Kaoru felt her heart flutter. "Kenshin…can I ask you something?"

He looked at her, nodding. "Anything."

She wrung her hands together, biting her lip. "Do you…hate me? For what I did?" She asked outright.

He was taken aback by the worry in her words. '_She has thought that I hated her all this time?_' "Hate you?" He asked, eyes wide.

Kaoru nodded, looking down, almost afraid of his answer. She felt a shock go through her as he brought his hand to her cheek, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "I could never hate you, Kaoru. Not then, not now, not ever."

She furrowed her eyebrows together as her eyes closed, relief washing over her completely. "I was so afraid that…that you would. It was so horrible…what I did to you, Kenshin…"

"And it was equally as horrible, what I did to you."

Kaoru opened her eyes to meet his, seeing his pain come to the forefront. It reflected her own. He let his hand come away from her face and she felt a little prick of disappointment. "Why did you leave?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Kenshin let his head drop, eyes to the table. "Many reasons, Kaoru. I was hurt…but I also needed to find myself. A different side of myself. And it was something that I could only attain alone. I needed to put the Hitokiri inside me to rest. You were my reasoning for wanting that, Kaoru. I wanted a normal life…one without bloodshed…and I needed to find a way to atone…" He trailed off.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her, a small smile forming. "I think so."

Kaoru looked outside, standing, Kenshin's gaze following her as she did so. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

She sighed as she nodded. "I have to get back to my dojo. I have a class starting soon. But…" She blushed a bit.

"But what?" He asked.

"Well, I don't live to far from here…you should come to see it sometime…"

He smiled. "I would like that."

Kaoru nodded again; blush still in place and his smile grew into a small smirk.

"I still got it, don't I?" He said rather playfully. She looked a little confused and he pointed to her cheeks. "You're blushing."

Her eyes widened as a smile found it's way to her mouth. "Why you…"

Kenshin chuckled and she felt the old urge to slap his arm. Shaking her head, she turned away and began to walk to the exit.

"When can I come?" He called to her.

"Whenever you decide." She threw over her shoulder.

"Kaoru?"

She stopped, turning as he stated, "You never told me if you forgive me or not…"

She looked up, as if contemplating it. "I don't know…I still haven't decided. I think we need to talk more still…"

Kaoru smiled good-naturedly and he nodded. "Fair enough. I can't expect everything to smooth out in one conversation, can I?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope." Kaoru turned to go, but stopped again, her eyes softening when they fell back upon him. "And Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"It's good to see you again." She turned and headed out the door.

He smiled after her, leaning back into his seat, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "It's good to see you too, Kaoru…"

Kaoru felt lighthearted as she walked home, a bounce in her step.

'_Maybe things will turn out just fine after all…_' She opened the gate and she stopped to look at her son, who was running around the yard with his cousins.

Her smile faltered slightly. "How will I tell Kenshin? And will he even want to be apart of Kenji's life?" She shook her head, clearing such thoughts from her mind. "Of course he would."

"_Even if you don't have the relationship you once had, you can still make amends…Kaoru, Kenji should know his father. And Kenshin…well he deserves to know he has a son_." She heard Megumi's words echo in her mind.

She smiled again, making her way to her room to change into her sparring clothes. "He can at least be a part of our lives again…even if we aren't like that anymore…"

She felt a painful jolt in her heart at that thought, but pushed it aside. "Stop it, Kaoru. You are lucky that he even wanted to see you again. Just because he wants to make amends doesn't mean that he is still…in love with you…" She said softly to herself.

"Who?" Megumi blurted out from her place at Kaoru's side.

Kaoru nearly jumped in shock once again at her sister's sudden appearance. "Where the hell do you keep popping up from?"

She rounded on Megumi who laughed out loud. "Oh, from here and there, you know…"

"No, I don't know, Nee-chan!" Kaoru said in irritation, though she didn't really feel it. She continued to get dressed.

Megumi smiled. "So…who was it?" She asked giddily.

Kaoru sighed shaking her head. "It was Kenshin."

Megumi's smile widened in excitement. "And?" She latched onto her sister's arm. Kaoru rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"And nothing. We talked a little, and I told him I had to get back to teach class."

Megumi looked a bit disappointed. "That's all?"

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, Nee-chan, that's all! Oh, and I invited him to come to the dojo sometime, too." She added quickly before turning away to head out the door.

Megumi quickly followed, grinning. "Well, that's a step!"

Kaoru laughed again. "A step to what, Nee-chan?"

"In the right direction, I guess." Megumi answered.

Kaoru continued to smile, opening the front gates and watching as her students began to pour in, greeting her as they did so. When they were all inside, she shut the gates, following her crowd to her large training hall.

As she stepped in, Kaoru looked at Megumi, answering, "I suppose so. We will see." And she disappeared into the room.

"Yahiko, continue for me for a bit, would you? I think I heard a knock at the door." Kaoru instructed him and he nodded, turning back to the class.

Kaoru quickly stepped outside, looking around for Megumi or Sanosuke. "Hmmm…they must be inside somewhere with the kids."

She heard the knock again and raised her voice. "I'm coming." She called out. When she opened the gate, she was surprised to see Kenshin standing there, looking a bit sheepishly at her.

"Uh, hi." He said.

She smiled. "Hello, I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

He smiled at her, saying, "If this is a bad time, I can come back again…"

Kaoru shook her head quickly. "No, no it's fine." She laughed a bit. "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to sound rude. My students are here, but I asked Yahiko to take over for now. So it's fine." He nodded as she opened the gate wider, inviting him to step inside.

Kenshin gawked. "It's huge…" He said as his eyes swept over her home.

She looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, Sano and Megumi do live with me, not to mention their kids, and also Tsubame and Yahiko…so, you can see why I purchased such a large place…"

Kenshin's eyes softened as he gazed around.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

He looked at her, saying, "I was just thinking how happy I am for you, Kaoru. For doing what you have always wanted to do…"

She blushed as she nodded. "I am happy too…but I had always thought that…" She trailed off.

Kenshin blinked. "You had thought that…?"

'_I thought that my dream would have turned into our dream…_' She said silently.

She shook her head, smiling. "Say, would you like to go up to the roof, so we can talk alone some more? I go up there quite often, to get away from everyone else. They all leave me alone when I'm up there."

He chuckled. "I guess some things never change. I still do the same thing."

Kaoru smiled as she turned to walk to the roof and leapt up. Following her, he blinked, still surprised after all these years that she could move that way.

They both lay back, heads facing the clear afternoon sky.

After a few minutes of silence, Kaoru ventured, "Kenshin? I was wondering…what did you feel when you found out I was Sakura?"

He looked to her and then back to the sky. "Well, I was shocked to say the least. I felt…upset…angry…confused and…" He trailed off.

"Betrayed?" She finished for him, her voice soft. He nodded slightly. She sighed. "It still hurts."

He turned his head to her, questioning in his eyes. "What does, Kaoru?"

"The look I saw on your face that night."

Her bottom lip began to quiver faintly and Kenshin sat up, staring at her.

"Kaoru…" He began softly and she looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "I am not angry with you anymore…I forgave you along time ago, in fact."

She looked astonished. "You…did?" She blinked an a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

He nodded slowly. "Yes. With time, I understood why you did what you did, Kaoru. You did what you thought was necessary to protect your family."

"But…even if you forgave me…I never have forgiven myself…" She said sadly.

He looked at her saying, "Maybe now, that I have told you these things, you can put them behind you…and move on."

Kaoru blinked at him, and then laughed, no humor in the sound. " It may seem that easy to say, but back then, I didn't expect to…" She trailed off.

"To what?" He urged her gently to continue.

'_To fall in love with you._' Kaoru truly wanted to say. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. "It's nothing."

Kenshin looked like he wanted to ask more, but didn't press it any further.

They remained in silence for a bit, neither one sure of where to start again.

"So are you staying here in Kyoto, or are you just passing by?" Kaoru finally asked. Kenshin sighed, laying back. "Like I said, I am tired of wandering. I am renting a place not far from here, actually. I plan to stay here for good, now."

Kaoru nodded, feeling a twinge of relief in knowing this.

"What about you, Kaoru? What have you been up to these years?"

She smiled, laying back as well, feeling more comfortable with this topic of conversation. "Well, just teaching my students. And helping Megumi with her children." '_Not to mention, raising your son…_' She thought to herself. '_I really need to tell him…but how do I bring it up?' _"Um, otherwise, not much."

He smiled at her. "I am glad you have found your calling."

She looked at him, her face coloring a bit. "Kenshin…I never had a chance to thank you back then…"

"For what?" He asked.

"For…saving my life…"

He looked to her curiously. "Saving your life?"

She wrung her hands. "Yeah…you set me free, Kenshin. You set us all free. We all owe you our gratitude for that. Not a day goes by that I don't thank the heavens above for what you did for us…" She trailed off.

Kenshin felt warmth spread throughout him. "You never have to thank me for that, Kaoru. I did it because…because I…" He just couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to scare her off.

Kaoru sat up, a veiled sadness in her eyes. "It's ok, Kenshin. You don't have to say it. I think I understand what you mean." '_I guess I know now…he doesn't feel the same way anymore… he doesn't want to tell me that he loved me then, but doesn't now..._' She thought in defeat. "Five years is a long time…" She muttered to herself.

He caught her words, but didn't question her. Sitting up, he sighed inwardly. '_So, she knew what I was going to say, but didn't want to hear it. I guess I have my answer, then. She doesn't feel for me anymore…_' He thought with misery.

Their eyes locked, the sadness permeating their gazes.

'_He looks sad. I guess he realizes it too…' _Kaoru looked down, tearing her gaze from his.

'_She knows it as well…_' He looked at his feet.

Kaoru was fighting an inward battle. '_Tell him! Tell him now!' _"Kenshin, there's something I need to tell you…"

She said softly, but he didn't hear as he stood abruptly, saying, "I had better let you get back to your class, Kaoru."

She looked up at him, nodding dumbly as she stood as well. "Ok…"

She watched him leap down, walking swiftly to the gate and she followed.

He stopped at it, but didn't turn to face her as he spoke. "It was so good to see you, Kaoru. I hope I can see you again sometime."

He opened the gate and stepped out. She stood in the doorway, one hand holding it, the other hand on the gate, causing it to be mostly closed as she looked at him.

Kenshin had stopped and was facing her now, a melancholy smile on his lips. He opened his mouth to say his good byes when a small voice rang across the yard. "Kaasan! Kaasan! Where are you?"

Kaoru felt her insides jolt as Kenji's little voice reached her ears.

She turned halfway around to yell into the yard. "I am here son. By the gate." She turned back to Kenshin, who stood there dumbfounded.

"You have a son?" He asked finally.

She smiled, trying hard to mask her pain. Nodding, she answered. "Yes."

He nodded slowly, processing the information, and then smiled. "Well, I'm happy that you found someone to settle down with." He felt the disappointment wash over him as he turned to leave, total defeat hanging about his mind.

"Kenshin." He stopped as she spoke his name. "I'm not married, if that's what you meant."

He turned to her, a bit surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

She shook her head. "That's understandable…"

"Kaasan, who is that man?" Kaoru's heart sped up as she watched Kenshin's face trail down to her legs, coming to rest where Kenji stood clinging to them.

Kenshin's eyes widened in complete shock as his jaw dropped. He felt as if his heart had stopped and he was no longer breathing as he viewed the little boy at Kaoru's feet.

"Kaasan?" The four year old looked shyly to Kenshin, and then looked up questioningly to Kaoru. She snapped from her momentary freeze and bent down, quickly scooping him into her arms, a loving smile on her face as she looked at him. She didn't miss the way Kenshin's eyes had never left Kenji.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

He looked at Kenshin, and then to her. "He has wed haiw. Like mine." He stated.

Kaoru nodded. "He does. Isn't that neat? See? You aren't the only one who has that color, now are you?" She poked his nose and he giggled. "Say hello to Kenshin, Kenji."

Kenji looked timidly at the older man, but said, "Hello."

Kenshin opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find his words.

Kenji looked back to his mother, saying excitedly, "I want to show you something!" He struggled to get down and she complied, setting him carefully on his feet. "I'll be wight back!"

Kaoru watched him go, a smile on her face. She turned back to Kenshin and found he was staring at her with absolute incredulousness on his features. "That's my son, Kenshin. His name is Kenji."

Kenshin continued to gape, unable to speak.

Kaoru chuckled as she teased, "Close your mouth, Kenshin. Are you trying to catch flies?"

He snapped his mouth shut, a blush creeping over his features.

Kaoru did a double take, eyes widening. "You're blushing! I can't believe it! Himura Kenshin, actually blushing! I told you I would get you one day! That I did!" She said in triumph as his color darkened.

"I…I was a bit distracted…" He countered lamely.

She smiled as Kenji came running back up, waving something in his hands. "Kaasan! Look what uncle Sano helped me make today!" She caught him mid run, twirling around as he squealed in delight. Kenshin watched them, feeling something akin to adoration creep inside as he watched Kaoru swing the small boy.

"What do you have to show me?" Kaoru asked.

Kenji held up his small hands, proudly displaying two sloppily made origami cranes. "Wow! You made these?" She asked in mock surprise.

He nodded eagerly. "I made them fow you!"

He handed them to her and she accepted them graciously. "Thank you so much, Kenji! They are so beautiful!" She praised and he grinned.

He looked to Kenshin, and then leaned into his mother's ear, whispering something to her.

A smile spread across her face and she nodded. "That is very nice of you. You are such a good little boy." She patted his back.

His smiled widely. "And good boys get pwesents!"

Kaoru threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, Kenji, good boys get pwesents. Now go get cleaned up. Dinner will be soon, ok?"

He nodded and she set him down, watching as he sped off. She turned back to Kenshin, who still held shock in his eyes. He watched as Kenji disappeared around the corner, and then snapped his eyes to Kaoru.

"Is he…" He trailed of.

She nodded. "Isn't it obvious? I mean, we all have joked about there being no way to mistake who his father is…" Kaoru smiled softly.

"He's your son, Kenshin."

Kenshin's eyes began to tear at her last statement and she felt the urge to wrap her arms about him.

He looked at her; his unshed tears threatening to fall if he blinked. "Kaoru…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

Her angry words from a few weeks ago rang in his mind.

"_You don't know what I've had to go through! You don't know the half of it!" _

She shook her head, looking down at her feet. "It's ok, Kenshin. How could you have?"

"How old is he?" He suddenly asked.

"Four and a half. His birthday is in January." She answered.

He looked as if he was trying to calculate something. "I found out two weeks after you left…" She said and he nodded slowly.

"I can't believe it…" He breathed out. "And I left you all alone…to raise him by yourself…" He sounded pained.

Kaoru's heart was racing, but she felt surprisingly calm. '_I'm handling this better than I expected…'_ "I wasn't alone, Kenshin. Megumi and Sano, not to mention the others, all supported me."

He looked at her, regret in his eyes as she continued. "But I have always wished that he would grow to know his father…" Kaoru said with difficulty.

Kenshin couldn't stop himself and before he knew it, he had crushed her to him in a fierce hug; salty tears running freely down his face now. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru!" He whispered to her. She felt her heart begin to pound faster, stiffening in his sudden embrace.

When he didn't let go, she relaxed, hesitantly wrapping her arms about him, saying, "It's ok, Kenshin."

He shook his head as he buried his face in her shoulder. "No! It's not! What kind of man abandons the woman who is carrying his child? It must have been so hard for you…" Kaoru felt warmth pool in her stomach and she felt her breath go shallow as she reveled in the feeling of his arms about her.

"You didn't know, Kenshin. If I hadn't have lied to you…maybe things would have turned out differently…"

He pulled away from her, his tears still falling. "What can I do?"

She smiled as she reached a hand to wipe the tears away. "Be a part of his life, Kenshin. That's what you could do."

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. "Even after all this time, you still want me to be?" "He's just as much your son as he is mine, Kenshin. Of course I wouldn't deny you that."

He felt his heart sink. '_But she doesn't want it to be like it was before…she would be content with me as his father…not as her…_' He let that thought trail off as he felt a torrent of emotions run through him.

"I…had better let you get back to your class now…" He let her go, having forgotten that he was still holding her.

Kaoru nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Please come back. I know he would love having you around, Kenshin. He needs a father. His father."

Despite his tears, Kenshin felt an indescribable feeling of happiness spring up inside him as he answered, "I will come back everyday, if he wants me to."

Kaoru's eyes softened. "And I would like that as well." She allowed a small blush to paint her face as she held out her hand, saying, " Here. Kenji wanted me to give you one."

He looked to her hand, where one of the origami cranes rested. He reached hesitantly for it, carefully picking it up so as not to crumple it. He smiled through his tears as he looked to her, saying, "Tell him thank you for me."

She shook her head. "You should tell him yourself."

His smile broadened as he nodded. "Ok."

"Good bye Kenshin."

She shut the gate and he stared at the door, feeling a bit confused. "You would like that too? If I came everyday…?" He had noticed her blush and a spark of hope ignited in him.

'_Maybe…just maybe, there's still a chance for the two of us…' _He thought.

Then he shook his head._ 'The three of us…_'


	35. Ch 34 Part of a Family Again

**Chapter33 Part of a Family Again**

Kaoru leaned heavily upon the door, looking to the sky, a happy smile in place. "Yes, Kenshin, I would be happy to see you everyday, too…" She had heard his faint words and felt her heart flip. She sighed, pushing herself from the door.

A thought struck her and she stopped. Turning quickly, she flung open the gate, feeling relieved when she could still see Kenshin farther down the road.

"Kenshin!" She called out and saw him stop walking and turn to view her. She ran towards him, smiling. When she caught up to him, she noticed the bewildered expression he wore.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

She nodded, a little out of breath from her run. "Yeah…I was standing there when I suddenly felt stupid for not thinking of this earlier."

He cocked his head in curiosity. "What?"

"Do you have plans?" She asked.

"For when?" He countered.

"Right now? Tonight?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "Well, not really…I don't have anything to do at the moment, no." He answered, interest in his voice.

Kaoru finally regained her breath and straightened, a broad smile on her face. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He blinked in surprise, feeling his heart bound at the thought. "You wouldn't mind? I mean, what about everyone else…surely they have hard feelings against me for everything still…" He trailed off and she laughed at the concern in his voice.

Shaking her head, she said, "Kenshin, they never were angry with you about it. They saw both sides of the picture, because they were on the outside looking in. They have never once raised a word of judgment against you. Now come on. I am inviting Misao and Aoshi too." She said as she turned, motioning for him to follow her. He complied, falling in step beside her.

Once inside, Kaoru shut the door and looked to Kenshin. "Class should almost be finished. If you'd like, you can come with me to I can finish up. Then we will start dinner, if Megumi hasn't already."

Kenshin nodded, saying, "Ok. I would like to see you teach, Kaoru." He smiled at her and she blushed as she turned away, heading to the training hall.

"Follow me, then."

He followed; his eyes traveling from the back of her head downwards and then up again as her noticed her apparel for the first time. "I like your outfit." He commented.

Still walking, she turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Thank you. It's very comfortable and perfect for training."

He smiled gently at her, saying, "It really suits you."

She smiled again and reached the hall, stepping inside. "Sorry, Minna. How are things going?"

Yahiko looked in irritation at her, stalking over. "I thought you would be gone a moment!" He had to restrain himself from calling her names in front of the students.

She shrugged. "I had a visitor. It couldn't be helped. Besides, I would think that you could handle a class of ten."

Yahiko crossed his arms, looking at her. "And who was your visitor?"

Kaoru stepped aside, pointing to Kenshin. "See for yourself."

Yahiko's jaw dropped to the floor, eyes large. "Kenshin!" He walked swiftly to the redhead, a smile forming. "You are back!"

Kenshin grinned. "Looks that way, kid." He reached out and ruffled the fifteen year old's hair in affection. "You look like you are doing very well, Yahiko. You have come a long way with your training." Kenshin observed.

Yahiko shrugged, feigning uncaring. "Yeah, Busu is a pretty good teacher. OW!"

Kaoru rapped him sharply on the head. "I'm right here! What have I told you about names in class, Yahiko-CHAN?"

He began to retort, but snapped his mouth shut and walked away grumbling.

"Good to see you, Kenshin. Hope to see more of you around. Kaoru has been miserable without you." He winked and Kaoru sunk her head to her hand, embarrassment written all over it.

She looked sheepishly at him, noticing a smirk on his handsome face. "Uh…" She started, but was cut short when a student called for her.

"Kaoru-sensei! Could you help us? We are having trouble with something." She nodded and Kenshin watched as she crossed the room.

He glanced down, feeling a presence next to him. His heart constricted when he saw Kenji at his feet, watching the class intently. He was sitting against the wall, toying with one of his new origami cranes.

Kenshin cleared his throat and the little boy looked up at him. "Hello, Kenji." Kenshin said, feeling nervous.

The four year old blinked. "Hello."

Kenshin squatted next to him. "What have you got there?" He pointed to the crane.

Kenji looked timid at first, but extended his hand that held the paper toy, saying, "It's my new cwane. Like it?"

He looked for Kenshin's approval and he smiled broadly. "I do. It is very nice."

Kenshin sat cross-legged next to him, pulling his crane from his sleeve. "I wanted to tell you thank you for this. It is very nice. I think you did a great job at folding it."

Kenshin felt as Kenji's apprehension began to melt as the boy smiled widely. "Uncle Sano helped me fold it! I like youws best because it's gween."

Kenshin widened his eyes dramatically. "Really? Your favorite color is green? Mine too!"

Kenji laughed, pointing to the crane in Kenshin's hands. "Then you have got to like that one! It has lots of gweens in it!"

Kenshin chuckled as he examined the bird closely. It did indeed have many shades of green, ranging from dark to light, with black accenting it. "Well, are you sure you want me to keep this one? I mean, if it's your favorite…"

Kenji shook his head and Kenshin marveled at how his hair shown brilliantly in the light, shades of red and gold that copied his exactly. "It's ok, I like you. So you can have it."

Kenshin blinked, feeling happy warmth spread through him. "You like me, huh? Why is that?" He asked.

Kenji leaned in closer, whispering to him, "Because youw haiw is wed like mine. And Kaasan likes you too."

Kenshin laughed. "Oh does she now? How do you know?"

Kenji looked innocently at him, smiling as he shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I just know."

Kenshin's smile widened as he leaned closer. "Well, I'll let you in on a secret, ok?"

Kenji's looked interestedly at him. "What is it?"

They were inches apart and Kenshin said softly, "I like you too. And I like your Okaasan too." He winked and Kenji beamed. "Can you keep that a secret?" Kenshin asked quietly and Kenji nodded, a serious expression on his face. Kenshin had to suppress his laughter at the look.

"Uh-huh. It's a secwet then."

Kaoru looked over to see Kenji and Kenshin sitting on the floor against the wall, leaning close together as they chatted amiably.

She felt affection well within her as she smiled softly at the scene. '_Getting along already. That's how it should be…_'

"Alright class, times up. Line up." She raised her voice above the practice and there was a loud "Yes Ma'am!" as the students did as they were told.

Kenshin watched, feeling a sense of pride as he watched Kaoru dictate to her class.

"Good job today Minna. Keep up the good work. I have noticed great improvement from all of you. If you need individual help outside of class, please come to me and we will get things worked out. You are dismissed." She bowed deep and the others followed suit, saying in unison, "Thank you Ma'am!"

She smiled as her students began to file out of the dojo, not missing the way they stared at Kenshin with wonder as they left.

Kenshin stood, watching as the last stragglers exited. "You are a natural leader, Kaoru." He said.

Her cheeks warmed as she shrugged. "I guess."

"Don't forget naturally ugly, too, Kenshin!" Yahiko hollered from across the room. Kaoru's eyebrow ticked as her grip on her shinnai tightened.

She smiled sarcastically as she looked at Kenshin, saying, "S'cuse me." She promptly turned and chucked her wooden sword with all her might. Yahiko didn't even see it coming as it sped through the air, clocking him squarely on the forehead and causing him to fall backwards.

Kaoru smiled in victory as she raised her fist. "Take that brat!"

Kenji was at her side in an instant, his fist raised as well. "That's wight, bwat!"

Kenshin burst out laughing as Kenji mimicked his mother perfectly.

Kaoru sighed, shaking her head as she looked down to her son, who was looking very proud of himself. "I guess I shouldn't even try to hold back anymore. You are going to copy me anyways, even if I tell you not to."

Kenji grinned, nodding his head. "Yep."

She reached out and tugged a lock of his hair, looking at Kenshin as his laughter subsided, a twinkle remaining in his eyes.

She looked at Kenji once more, asking, "Did you wash your hands like I asked?"

He nodded vigorously. "I'm a good boy, Kaasan!"

Kaoru scooped him up, nuzzling his nose with hers. "Well, I knew that. Did you have a nice time with Kenshin while I taught class?" She inquired.

He nodded again, pointing to Kenshin's crane. "He said he liked it! And guess what?"

Kaoru leaned in excitedly. "What?"

"His favowite colow is gween too! Like me!"

Kaoru laughed as she set him down. "Is that so? Well isn't that nice! You have found a new friend today, haven't you?"

Kenji smiled as he looked at Kenshin. "Yeah. A new fwiend."

Kaoru patted him on the back, shooing him to the dining area. "Go see how dinner is coming. I will be right there." She told him.

He began to run off, but stopped and looked at her. "Is he coming too?" He asked, pointing to the older man.

"Would you like me to?" Kenshin asked.

Kenji looked shy as he nodded. "Um-hmm."

Kenshin chuckled. "Then I guess I'm staying for dinner with you, Kenji."

The little boy looked very happy as he turned and sped off. Kenshin watched him go, a feeling of delight washing over him.

He turned to see Kaoru staring at him, a content smile on her face. "He likes you already. He doesn't usually warm up so fast to people." '_He still doesn't get that way with Enishi…'_

"I guess I consider myself very lucky then." Kenshin said softly as he gazed into her face. Her heart began to speed as she looked into his eyes, feeling shocked as she recognized the emotion she saw swirling in his depths.

'_Could he still…_'

Kaoru shook her head as she heard Yahiko groan, standing as he rubbed the front of his head.

She looked to him, smiling in sarcasm. "Wakey wakey sleepy head. Looks like you were knocked out cold this time." He grumbled as he bent to pick up his shinnai, which had been dropped when he was hit.

"I need you to run down the street to Misao's and tell her and Aoshi to come to dinner. They have to. It's required." She winked at Kenshin as Yahiko opened his mouth to protest. She shot him a death glare and he let his shoulders sag in defeat. The teenager stalked past them, mumbling something incoherent.

When he had gone, she glanced to him, saying, "Lets go. I'm sure Sano and Megumi will be very happy to see you."

He followed her, answering, "I would like to see them as well."

When they reached the kitchen, they had to move aside quickly as Ayame and Suzume bolted from the room, laughing as they chased each other. Kenshin laughed as he watched them go.

"Girls! Go wash up! Dinner is ready!" Megumi's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"I don't know why you even bother, Megs, they aren't listening." Sanosuke spoke up and Kenshin found himself grinning.

"Well, maybe you should discipline them better, Sano." He spoke up.

The door slid open all the way as the ex-gangster poked his head out, irritation written clearly on his face. "Who…" He trailed off when his eyes fell on Kenshin, and he gawked. "Kenshin!" He jumped out and nearly knocked the redhead to the ground as he grabbed the smaller man in a fierce hug.

Megumi looked out, eyes widening when she saw them. She looked to Kaoru, who sat smiling at her. "When did he…" Megumi began.

"Today. While I was teaching class. I invited him for dinner. Hope you don't mind." Kaoru laughed as Kenshin held a choked look on his face, wheezing, "Sano! I can't breath!"

The other man promptly put him down, throwing an arm behind his head as he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, pal, I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Megumi clucked, "Yeah whatever Tori Atama, get back here and use your strength to finish chopping the veggies now."

Sano bobbed his head to her and said to Kenshin, "You staying for dinner? It would be nice to catch up."

Kenshin nodded. "If that's ok."

"Nonsense, Kenshin! Of course you can stay!" Megumi piped up. "It's so good to see you!" She added.

Sano made his way back to the kitchen as Kenshin smiled. "I am happy to see you all as well. Is there anything I can help you with? For dinner?" He asked.

Megumi smiled in appreciation, shaking her head. "Well, I'll be…a man who actually asks if he can help around here!" She raised her voice so Sanosuke could hear.

He poked his head out, a mischievous look on his face. "Oh, don't worry, he'll change just like I did the moment he marries Jou-chan."

Kaoru's eyes widened as her face turned many shades of red. "Sanosuke!" She raised her fist and he quickly pulled his head back inside, laughing loudly.

Megumi looked to Kenshin, who was grinning. "Thank you for the offer, but we've got it covered. It will be out in a minute, so you and Kaoru can go to the table now."

Kaoru called to her, "Aoshi and Misao will be here too!"

Megumi called back, "I thought they might be."

Kaoru turned to look in embarrassment at Kenshin, who was still grinning like mad. "Uh…sorry…as you can see, some people never change…"

She spoke of Sanosuke and Kenshin shook his head. "No need to apologize."

Kaoru looked shyly at him, then turned to cup her hands to her mouth, yelling loudly, "Kids! Gohan yo!"

"Coming!" Came Kenji's reply. The trio could be heard speeding around the corner, squeals of delight coming from them. Kenshin chuckled as he watched them run passed to the dining area.

"Go sit down now, ok?" Kaoru followed them to make sure they did as they were told. She seated herself next to Kenji and looked at Kenshin, who stood there quietly. She motioned for him to sit on her other side.

"Want to sit down?" She invited and he did so, settling down next to her.

"Kao-chan!"

Kaoru looked to the door, smiling as Misao's voice permeated the air. "In here, Misao-chan." She called.

The younger girl came bounding in, Aoshi behind her. "I came running when I heard that…"

She looked to Kenshin, who smiled at her. "Hello, Misao-chan. Long time no see."

He stood and she smiled broadly as she grabbed him in a hug. "Kenshin! You really are here!"

He hugged her back fondly, pulling back to look at her. "You have grown, Misao-chan. Good for you." He said kindly.

She grinned as she indicated to Aoshi. "Yeah, into a married woman, now." She said proudly. Kenshin looked to the other man, nodding in respect. He didn't know Aoshi very well, having only met him once or twice in the past, and usually it was to cross swords. It seemed that Aoshi had put all of that behind him, now.

"Aoshi-san, good to see you again."

Aoshi nodded in return. "You too."

Kenshin sat down and Misao laughed. "Aoshi is a man of few words. Don't mind him." She nudged her husband playfully as they sat themselves across from Kenshin and Kaoru. "Hello Kenji! Hello Ayame and Suzume!" Misao waved to the little kids who smiled widely.

"Hello Aunt Misao!" They said in unison.

Kaoru laughed. "You have them trained well." Misao nodded sagely.

Megumi and Sanosuke walked into the room, carrying steaming bowls of food.

Misao sniffed appreciatively. "What's for dinner, Megumi-Nee-chan?" She asked. They sat the bowls down and Sano returned for more as Megumi seated herself next to Misao.

"Fried rice, pork buns, yakitori and steamed vegetables. There's mochi for dessert."

All eyes widened.

"Wow, Nee-chan, you guys made a lot!" Kaoru said in surprise.

Megumi winked, shrugging slightly. "I had this gut feeling that tonight would call for a lot of food, I guess."

Yahiko came in dragging his feet as he sat next to Ayame, followed by Tsubame. She looked strangely at Kenshin at first, but recognition dawned quickly upon her and she sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Sanosuke asked Yahikoas he returned bearing the last of the food.

"Busu over there hit me with her shinnai and I have a head ache now."

Kaoru put her hands to her hips, pursing her lips as she glared at him. "When you stop calling me Busu, I will stop hitting you, you ingrate!"

Kenshin put a hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh. Kaoru looked at him, saying,

"What's so funny, mister?"

He laughed a bit more, answering, "I was just remembering the dead accuracy with which you threw that shinnai. The speed it was going must have been incredible, and the sound it made as it made contact with his head-classic! He was out cold!" He answered through his laughter. Kaoru was laughing with him by this point and the others began to join in too.

Yahiko looked around disbelievingly. "You guys! You actually agree with her beating me like that?"

Sano's deep chuckles could be heard as he spoke up. "You probably deserved it, brat." Kenji stood, raising his fist high. "Yeah, bwat!"

Sanosuke nearly fell over as his laughter rose, the others becoming louder as well. Yahiko huffed in irritation, pointing to Aoshi. "Aww, come on! Even mister serious over there is laughing at me!"

Tears began to form in Sanosuke's eyes as Megumi shoved her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she looked to Aoshi, whose smile was small, but present.

"Oh my gosh! He's right!" She breathed and Kaoru began to cough, choking with hilarity.

"Hey. I too am capable of laughter." Aoshi said aloud, a dead serious look on his face.

Misao guffawed and Tsubame looked at him, commenting dryly, "Well there's a first time for everything. Congratulations Aoshi."

Aoshi's face cracked into a huge smile and he laughed out loud, unable to contain it. Sanosuke was laughing so hard by this point that he was slapping his hand to the table as Megumi patted his back, giggling. "Breath Sano! Breath!"

Yahiko huffed as he reached for the rice, slapping some on his plate, grumbling about how everyone always picked on him.

The laughter slowly died down as the food was passed around the table.

Kaoru wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke, "Ah, nothing like a good laugh at Yahiko's expense."

Sanosuke was still chuckling as he too wiped tears from his face. "What would we do without him?" He asked.

"We would have to find someone else to make fun of." Misao grinned as Yahiko glared daggers at her, but didn't respond.

Scooping some vegetables onto her plate, Misao glanced at Kenshin, asking, "So, Kenshin, what have you been doing with yourself these past years?"

Kenshin took the rice bowl from Kaoru as he answered, "I became a rurouni. I have been wandering from city to city, helping people along the way."

"Helping people?" Megumi piped up.

He nodded, looking up from the rice he was putting on his plate. "Yes…I needed to find myself, I guess. To put the Hitokiri to rest…" He trailed off as all eyes rested on him. He felt the weight of their stares and looked down to his food.

Tsubame spoke up. "That sounds very noble of you, Himura-san."

He looked to her, blinking, as she looked kindly at him. He slowly smiled. "Thank you, Tsubame-chan." She bobbed her head, reaching to take a piece of yakitori.

Aoshi spoke up. "So, you are no longer the Battosai?"

Once again, Kenshin felt all eyes on him and he shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but I think that side of me is…" He searched for the right word.

"Controlled?" Kaoru ended his sentence for him and he looked to her, nodding.

"That seems to be the right word for it."

She sighed, picking at her plate with her chopsticks. "I understand what you mean. It is the same for me…"

He saw the light leave her eyes momentarily as she recalled her former self. "Sakura is a side to me that will never go away completely. Deep down, I am still a Hitokiri. And she still displays herself in ways that I will never be able to have power over. But…" She looked up, smiling as her eyes lit up once again.

"I am free to be just Kaoru, now. I am no longer forced to revert back to Sakura."

Kenshin smiled gently in her direction. "We are not so different, you and I." He said softly and their eyes locked.

Kenshin looked back to the others, who were staring at the duo intently. "I went on a journey of self discovery…and found just that…my true nature. Like Kaoru, I no longer have to live a life that requires bloodshed. And although my other self is still under the surface, there it remains."

Sanosuke smiled widely. "So now you can be just Kenshin, right?"

"Isn't he alweady Kenshin?" Kenji spoke around a mouthful of rice.

Everyone chuckled lightly at his innocence and Kaoru wrapped an arm around his shoulder, saying, "That's right, Kenji. Kenshin is…Kenshin." She locked eyes with him again, seeing the deep gratitude within their depths.

"Minna, eat! Before it gets cold." Megumi commanded and immediately, the group jumped towards the food.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sano said as he scooped a large bite of vegetables in his mouth.

She nodded to him. "Good boy."

He grinned at her childishly. "If I eat all my dinner, do I get a pwesent?"

Kaoru threw her head back and laughed as Megumi shook hers, saying, "Maybe when you grow up, you can have a pwesent."

Kenji raised his fist, saying happily, "I love pwesents!"

Laughter could be heard all around as Kenshin smiled broadly at the scene before him.

'_I can't believe they are so accepting of me…after all of these years…I am truly a lucky man to have family like this…_'

He blinked to himself, a little surprised. When did he come to see these people as family? He smiled inwardly. '_The moment I fell in love with Kaoru…I was bound to them…and I still am…_'

Kenshin watched as Kenji began to sniffle, a look of upset coming to his face. "But, Kaasan! I want anothew one!"

Kaoru shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry, Kenji, but two mochi balls is enough, sweetie!" He rubbed his eyes as he whined, little tears beginning to form on his face.

She stood and looked down at him. "You're so tired, aren't you?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "No!"

Kenshin had a small smile on his face as he watched the miniature version of himself talk back to his mother.

Kaoru folded her arms, giving him a disapproving look. "Kenji…"

Her voice held a commanding tone and Sano's eyes widened as he helped the others clear the table. "Uh-oh…he'd better listen…Jou-chan is quite the discipliner."

Kenji began to wail after he heard the tone in her voice.

She bent down to him. "Is it time for bed?"

"No! I don't wanna!" He cried and she tried to grab his hand. He whipped it away and Kenshin shoved his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her son. "What happened to my good boy who always gets pwesents?" She asked. Kenji continued to wail and Kaoru sighed, picking him up forcefully.

He struggled a bit and her eyebrows furrowed. "Kamiya Kenji! You stop it this instant." She reprimanded and he stopped struggling, but remained crying. She had a look of no nonsense as she began to walk out of the room. "It's time for bed now, Kenji. You are too tired."

He began to cry harder and she exited the room. Kenshin listened to his tantrum until it faded.

He stood, smiling as he began to help clear the dishes. "Kaoru is a good mother, isn't she?"

Megumi nodded, picking up a bowl. "Kaoru definitely knows how to deal with that one. She's had to. He isn't always a perfect angel. You should have seen him when he was two. It's no wonder that they call it the terrible twos. He was worse than both my girls combined at that age."

Kenshin stared at her as he nodded slowly. They were alone momentarily, the others having exited to take dishes away. "Megumi…are you angry with me?" He asked slowly.

She looked at him, blinking. "Angry?" He nodded.

She looked down at the table, sighing. "I was, Kenshin. For a very long time. When we found out that she was pregnant, she was devastated. Not because of the life that was growing inside of her, but because you wouldn't be there to share it."

He felt a jolt of pain run through him, allowing it to come to his eyes. "I wish I had known…I would have never…"

Megumi broke in. "I know, Kenshin. We all know. And we have all forgiven you. Including Kaoru. But…" She trailed off and he stepped towards her.

"But…?" He ventured and she looked up at him, determination on her face.

"But I won't allow you to hurt her again, Kenshin. I don't know what your intentions are, coming back into her life suddenly, but if I were you, I would make them very clear very soon."

He gaped at her. '_My intentions…?_' He had really never thought about that. '_What am I doing here? What is it that I want_?' He sighed. He already knew the answer to that. '_I want Kaoru…I always have…'_

He was surprised to see Megumi standing next to him, patting his back, a kind smile on her face. "Don't worry Kenshin. Just tell her how you feel. One way or the other. It's what she deserves. She has had to endure hardship her entire life. She is the strongest woman I have ever known. But I don't think it very wise to lead her on if you don't plan to stay."

Kenshin looked surprised. "Stay? Of course I'm staying. I mean, Kenji…" He trailed off and she shook her head.

"Is Kenji the only reason?" She asked bluntly.

He looked to the floor, watching as his toes moved.

When he didn't answer, Megumi smiled widely. "There is nothing to worry about."

He looked back up to her. "But, I don't think she still feels the same way." He said dejectedly.

"Kenshin, Kaoru has been waiting for you for five years. She would wait the rest of her life for you. She hasn't given herself to another man since you. How could she? When her heart was already claimed?"

He blinked at her, uncertainty still on his face. "I just don't know how to go about this." Megumi nudged him lightly. "Just do what you did five years ago. Just be yourself." She winked as she left the room, leaving him alone to contemplate their conversation.

'_She may say that, but I don't think it will be that easy to get through to Kaoru again_.' He thought.

Although he could feel her becoming increasingly more comfortable around him, he could sense the walls that were built solidly around her, protecting her heart. "I don't blame you…" He said aloud as he cleared the last of the dishes, heading towards the kitchen.

He opened the door and set them on the counter, looking around, seeing no one present. "Where did everyone go?"

"Kenshin?"

He turned to the door, smiling when he saw Kaoru. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

She came in, saying, "Megumi and Sano are putting the girls to bed and the others are in the training hall. We were going to play games. Want to join us?"

He could see the hope in her eyes and smiled. "Sure. I don't have anywhere to go, Kaoru. I was planning on staying for as long as you'll have me."

'_Want to stay forever?_' She desperately wanted to ask, but bit her tongue. She motioned for him to follow her.

They made their way to the dojo and stepped inside, seeing Yahiko, Tsubame, Aoshi and Misao already sitting in the middle of the room, dice and cup in between them.

Kenshin snorted and Kaoru looked to him in confusion. "What is it?" She asked.

"I was just remembering the last time we played dice together."

She smiled slyly. "Yeah, as I recall, you lost all my stuff to Sano."

Kenshin looked at her in amazement, responding, "I believe it was you who lost all your stuff first, and it was me, my lady, who won everything back!"

She chuckled, feeling her heart flutter at his use of words. "Yeah yeah, whatever mister tough guy. Lets see how you do this time around."

He narrowed his eyes, smiling at her dare. "Oh, so that's how it is? Well, I accept your challenge."

Her eyes narrowed as well, her smile devious. "I'll have you know, Himura-san, that I have become an excellent dice player over the years. Get ready for it."

He rolled his sleeve, saying, "Well, you should know that back in the day, they called me the dice king!"

They chuckled evily at one another as the four on the ground stared wide-eyed at them. Misao leaned into them, saying, "How much you want to bet they both loose?"

The other three folded their arms, nodding sagely.

"HAN!" Kenshin yelled as Sanosuke brought the cup slamming down to the floor. "CHO!" Misao responded. Everyone held their breath as Sanosuke slowly lifted the cup. He stopped, putting it back down, smiling mischievously.

"Just let us see it, Tori-Atama!" Kaoru hollered and he finally picked it up.

Kaoru let out her breath in a great whoosh as Misao jumped up, yelling, "CHO! HAHA! IT'S CHO!"

Sanosuke laughed as Kaoru pounced on Kenshin, wringing his neck. "MOU! Kenshin! You lost AGAIN! I swear! It's just like last time!"

He was laughing as he tried to fend her off. "I was trying! I swear!"

Misao high fived Aoshi and then turned to Kaoru, holding out her hand expectantly.

Kaoru cringed as she handed over another piece of candy, saying, "Can we switch teams now? Kenji is going to kill me when he finds out I lost all of his pwesents!"

"No can do, Jou-chan. Once teams are set, they're set." Sano said matter of factly.

She looked in irritation at Kenshin, who sat there grinning.

"Come on, Kaoru. I thought that you had gotten better over the years. And here I thought they called you the dice king back in the day, Kenshin." Misao folded her arms.

Both slapped a hand to their foreheads as they looked sheepishly at one another. "That's what we get for bluffing, huh?" Kenshin said and Kaoru nodded.

"Guess so."

They began to chuckle and Megumi stood, stretching. "I think I had better head off to bed. It's late and I'm tired." The others nodded, standing as well.

Misao indicated to the sleeping forms of Tsubame and Yahiko, saying, "Looks like we already lost some."

Kaoru bent down, shaking Tsubame gently. "Wake up, sis. Time for bed, huh?" Tsubame sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Kaoru looked to Yahiko and grinned evilly as she flicked his nose. He bolted awake as Kaoru quickly got up and stepped away from him, still grinning.

"Huh? Wha?" He looked around in confusion. He rubbed his nose. "What the hell? Who hit my nose?"

Kaoru snickered as Sano spoke up, saying, "Not really sure. Maybe you did it to yourself."

Kenshin smiled as Yahiko got up, a grumpy look on his face as he stalked off to bed.

"Goodnight, Yahiko." Kenshin called after him.

"Night." He answered before he was gone.

Kaoru sighed, shaking her head. "He is definitely going through that moody teenager stage."

Megumi smiled knowingly. "Ah, yes. That lovely stage. I remember well when you were going through it."

Kaoru grinned as Misao elbowed her playfully. "What do you mean? She's still going through that stage!" Kaoru nodded as everyone chuckled lightly.

"Goodnight." Tsubame waved and headed to her room.

"We had better be going as well." Misao spoke up and Kaoru nodded.

"Thanks so much for coming. It was fun."

Misao looked at Kenshin, saying, "It was so good to see you again, Kenshin. I expect that we will be seeing more of you now that you are back in Kyoto?"

He nodded. "Yes. For sure."

Misao and Aoshi made their exit, waving. "Thanks for dinner Nee-chan!" She called to Megumi, who smiled.

"Your welcome. See you later. Be careful going home."

She turned to Kenshin and Kaoru. "Good night you two. See you next time Kenshin."

Sanosuke stepped forward. "So, next time as in next time tomorrow, ok?"

Kenshin laughed. "Alright. Tomorrow it is."

"See you two." Megumi said as she dragged Sano off to bed.

Kaoru watched them go, and then turned to Kenshin, smiling widely. "I'll walk you to the gate."

He nodded. "Ok."

They walked to the door in silence and Kaoru smiled to herself. '_I actually feel comfortable just saying nothing with him…_'

She opened the door, letting him out. He turned to her, looking at her in the dim moonlight. He didn't miss the way the moon caught the blue highlights in her hair and he had the urge to run his hands through it, to know what it felt like to have that freedom once again.

"Kaoru…I had a good time tonight. Thank you."

Kaoru looked up at him through her thick lashes, responding, "I did too, Kenshin. It was so nice to see you again…to have you spend time with Kenji."

He smiled softly and she felt her insides melt at his smile. She wanted to reach for him, and have him hold her like he used to. But she held back, sensing his tension as well.

He looked down as an awkward silence followed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…if that's ok?"

Kaoru nodded, almost eagerly. "I would like that." She said quickly. "And…I'm sure Kenji would too…" She felt her face flush as he smirked slightly.

"Well, good night then." He turned and she felt a wave of panic crash over her as she watched him take a step. Without thinking, she reached out a hand, latching onto his arm.

"Kenshin…?"

He turned half way around, a little puzzled. But his confusion cleared when he saw her expression. '_She's worried…that I won't come back…_'

His eyes softened as a gentle smile made it's way to his lips. "Don't worry, Kaoru. I'm not going anywhere." He saw the relief flit across her face as she let her hand drop.

"Oyasumi Nasai." She said quietly and shut the door.

"Oyasumi Nasai, Kao-chan." He whispered as he walked off into the darkness.


	36. Ch 35 The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 34 The Calm Before the Storm**

"Kaasan, whewe did the man with wed haiw go?" Kenji tugged on Kaoru's kimono from his place at her feet as she swept the floor of the dojo. She looked down to him, smiling.

"You mean Kenshin?"

He nodded and she answered, "He went home last night. But he said he would come back to see you today." His face lit up and he smiled. "You like him, don't you?" She asked as she ruffled his hair.

"Uh huh, and I want to show him the othew cwane I made today! I did it all by myself, too. Uncle Sano didn't have to help me!"

Kaoru looked in mock surprise at the four year old. "You didn't need his help one bit? I'm so proud of you!"

He grinned. "And it's blue with lots of gween. 'Cause that's his favowite colow." He stated and Kaoru shook her head slightly.

'_I just wonder when he's going to start asking other questions about Kenshin, like how come he looks so much like him…the red hair is just the beginning. He looks practically like a miniature version of Kenshin…_' She smiled to herself and shrugged as she continued her sweeping. She felt oddly at peace with the matter.

'_When he asks, I'll just tell him the truth. He has to find out sooner or later. And Kenshin seems to have taken to him very quickly…_'

A knock at the gate brought her from her thoughts and she set her broom aside, watching as Kenji flew towards the entry.

She opened it and her heart sunk slightly. "Oh, Good morning Enishi. Would you like to come in?" She invited the man.

He smiled as he shook his head. "I'm actually on my way to the train station. I'm going to be gone on business for three weeks and I wanted to tell you goodbye."

She blinked. "Three weeks? That's sure a long time."

She observed and he sighed. "Yes, it is. I'm going to Hokkaido to discuss the expansion of our railroad system. I expect it to take that long to get everything in order, though it might not take three whole weeks. I know I haven't been by for a few days and just wanted you to know where I was."

Kaoru smiled at him, saying, "Thank you Enishi. I probably would worry about you if I didn't see you for that long."

He chuckled as he reached a hand to her, pulling her in for a kiss. Normally, she would have allowed it, but she turned her cheek and his lips connected with it instead of her mouth.

He pulled back and gave her a puzzled look. "Is everything alright, Kaoru?" He asked, perplexed.

She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yes, I just…I'm not feeling well and…"

Enishi smiled. "I see. Well, take care, and I'll come to see you as soon as I return, ok?" She nodded and he looked at Kenji, who shrunk back a little behind Kaoru. "See ya kid."

When he didn't answer, Kaoru patted his back, saying, "Tell Enishi goodbye, son." She commanded gently.

"Bye." Came the boy's soft reply and Enishi chuckled.

"Maybe one day, I'll get him to not be so shy around me, huh?"

Kaoru nodded. "It just takes him awhile to open up. Have a safe trip." He nodded and turned to walk away, waving as he did so. Kaoru viewed him until he fell out of sight, and then breathed out a sigh as she shut the door.

Her eyes fell to Kenji and she asked, "What's wrong, Kenji? Don't you like Enishi?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

It was strange to her that he had known Enishi for almost two months now and was so shy around him still. And yet, he met Kenshin only yesterday and already took a deep liking of the man. '_I guess he feels his connections to him…I'm so glad. I thought it would be so much harder._'

She watched Kenji run off to play with the little girls and she felt a pang of worry strike her. "It might not be hard for Kenshin and Kenji to get along, but what of Enishi? What do I tell him? Uh, hi, Enishi, this is Kenshin, Kenji's father. And by the way, it wasn't really a one night stand, I actually was madly in love with him…"

She shook her head. "And what do I tell Kenshin? I haven't said a word about Enishi…"

"Kaoru, are you talking to yourself?" She turned to see Megumi standing near her, an amused look on her face.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "Kind of."

Megumi cocked her head. "You look troubled. Want to talk?"

Kaoru stared at her, as if thinking about taking her up on the offer. "Yeah, that might be nice to get your advice. I wouldn't mind if Sano was there as well."

Megumi nodded and said, "I'll go find him now. Where do you want to talk?" She asked mid turn.

"On the porch would be fine. It's another beautiful day."

Megumi nodded and walked off calling for Sanosuke.

"What's up, Jou-chan?" Sanosuke asked as he and Megumi settled themselves next to her on the porch.

She sighed as she looked out into her yard, observing the trio of children playing with a large ball. "I just don't know what to do, guys."

"About what, Kao-chan?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru tucked her legs under her chin, wrapping her arms about them. "About Enishi and Kenshin…"

Both Sano and Megumi's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Ah, I see." Sano said. "So what are you confused about?" He inquired.

"About everything, I guess…I don't know what I feel anymore." She said softly.

"Well, do you love Enishi?" Megumi asked bluntly.

Kaoru looked at her, blinking. "Love him?" She looked back to the yard, a bothered expression coming to her face. "That's just it…I don't really know…if I had to answer you right away, I would have to say no."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Sano urged her to spill it.

"I just…I like him a lot, and I would feel bad scooting him out of the picture just because Kenshin popped back up suddenly…"

Megumi reached out and patted her back. "Well, lets ask this then. Do you love Kenshin?"

Kaoru felt her body stiffen. "I…I don't know that either…" Her voice was cracked. Sanosuke smiled knowingly. "Well, would you like to hear my opinion?"

She looked a little sarcastically at him, answering, "Well, that's the reason I called you out here, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "I think you still do, Kaoru, and you are afraid to admit it, even to yourself."

Her eyes widened as Megumi spoke up as well, adding, "I totally agree with Sano. And you know what? I think he feels the same way."

Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat. "Do you really think so? I mean, do you think he would give me another chance…?" She asked hesitantly.

Sanosuke shrugged. "I don't have all the answers. But it seems that you have a bit of a mess that you need to sort out here. And the sooner, the better. Think about it. What if you never mentioned anything about one man to the other and they found out some other way? Do you think that would be very fair to either of them?"

Kaoru let the truth in his words sink deep within her. She looked down to her knees, saying, "You're right. I just don't want anyone to get hurt…that's all."

Megumi rubbed her back soothingly. "We know that Kao-chan. But…lies end up hurting much deeper than truth, most of the time. Right?"

Kaoru looked wide-eyed to her and felt her eyes tear as she nodded. "Right."

"Just think about your feelings first. Do you want to keep Enishi around in the hopes that you will marry him one day? Or do you see yourself still with Kenshin in the future?" Sano asked.

Kaoru remained silent for a moment, and then answered, "I always thought that Kenshin and I would be together…I never gave up on that hope…until Enishi came into the picture." She buried her head in her knees, feeling pained as she cried softly. "I was just beginning to become accustomed to him, too…" She said through her tears. Sano and Megumi looked sadly at one another.

"Kao-chan, you have to get rid of Enishi all of the sudden, then, if that's the way you feel…like Sanosuke said, figure out your feelings first. And that might take some time. Then, when you know what you feel, tell them both. Kaoru, one is going to end up hurt. There is no way around that. But, you need to do what's best for yourself…and for Kenji." Megumi added on.

Kaoru sniffed as she nodded. "Enishi just stopped by to tell me that he will be gone on business for three weeks…"

Sano stood, smiling broadly. "Good. Maybe that will give you some time to figure out whom you really love. If you find yourself forgetting about Enishi when you're with Kenshin, than you'll know. Or if you find your thoughts are always with Enishi, even when Kenshin is present, that's also an answer. Just take your time, Jou-chan. But don't lead them on, ok?"

She nodded as she stood, her tears nearly dry. "Thank you for your advice. I feel a bit better now."

Megumi smiled warmly, standing. "That's what we are here for, Kao-chan. Just know that what ever decision you make, we are behind you. We love you and want you to be happy."

Kaoru smiled widely, an expression of gratitude coming to rest on her face. "Thank you." She turned and leapt to her roof, leaving Sano and Megumi alone.

"I hope she makes the right decision." Sano said softly as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"She will. They are still in love. There is no denying the chemistry between those two. And it's just a matter of time before both break down and give in."

Kaoru lay on the rooftop, eyes closed as she let the warmth of the sun sink into her. "Figure out my feelings, huh?" She said to the sky as she opened her eyes.

'_I still love Kenshin…I can't deny that. But, what if I'm holding onto a love that was never meant to be? What if he has stopped feeling the same way and would only marry me for Kenji's sake?' _

She felt a wave of depression wash over her and felt as if she may cry again. "It would be what I deserve. I wouldn't blame Kenshin for feeling that way. But how can I truly know? It's not like I can just blatantly ask him if he still loves me or not. And what of Enishi?"

'_Do I really feel for him, or am I just scared to be alone?_'

Her eyes widened at her revelation. "I don't love Enishi, do I? I just…I'm afraid to end up alone." Kaoru felt a pang of guilt hit her and she hung her head.

'_Why didn't I realize this before?_' She shook her head in wonder. '_Because you had truly given up on ever seeing Kenshin again…but now that he has returned…_'

" I need to still give Enishi a chance. Sano is right. If I still find myself thinking of him, then I will know. And if I find I still truly love Kenshin, but he still doesn't feel the same way, then I would be alone…but that would be better than being stuck in a loveless marriage…"

This was definitely a delicate situation that she needed to tread carefully around.

"_It will take time…_" Megumi's words from earlier echoed in her mind.

"I don't have that much time…three weeks, really, until he comes back…" She said to herself.

'_Three weeks can tell you a lot…I knew I loved Kenshin after that short amount of time…_' She thought as she smiled.

"I will tell Kenshin about Enishi today. And then see how things play out over the next few weeks. When Enishi returns, I will either tell him I feel for him, or make it a clean break…and put this to rest for good."

She sat up; feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted from her.

A knock at the gate caused her to look in that direction. Megumi answered it and her heart began to pound when Kenshin stepped through the door.

She felt nervousness well within her. '_Well, now's the time…_'

"Kenshin! Up here!" She called as she waved down to him. He looked up and smiled as he waved in return. He stopped to say something to Megumi and then came closer before leaping up to join her. He lay beside her, resting his arms behind his head.

"It's a beautiful day today." Kenshin said out loud and she nodded.

"It sure is. Not a cloud in the sky."

He turned to her, smiling softly. "How are you?"

"I am doing well. You?"

His smile widened. "Better now that I'm here." '_With you…_' he added silently to himself.

Kaoru felt a pang of happiness hit her stomach and she smiled broadly. "Well, I'm glad that I have that affect on you."

He winked as he looked to the blue above him once more. "How's Kenji today?" He asked.

Kaoru watched as a lone bird flew by, answering, "He's fine. He was asking about you already, this morning." She chuckled and he turned to gaze at her, his expression serious.

"Does he know who I really am?"

Her smile faded as she shook her head. "No. I haven't known how to approach the subject with him. I'm not completely sure if he will really understand it, with him still being so young." Kenshin nodded slowly.

She smiled again, saying, "But that could be a good thing. Since he's so young, he will most likely have an easier time accepting you as his father, than if you had come at a later time in his life."

Kenshin blinked at her, feeling his heart pick up speed as emotions ran through him. "I…I hope so. I mean…you…" He sat up, looking at his feet, hesitating to finish his question.

She sat up, a curious look on her face. "I what, Kenshin? It's ok, you can ask me anything."

He looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "You don't mind me coming into your lives suddenly, and wanting to have him call me father?"

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond, but he continued. "Kaoru, I just don't want to intrude…just because biologically I am the boys father doesn't mean that I have earned the right to the title…" He trailed off and she felt her heart go out to him, moved by his honesty.

"That's something I have always loved about you, Kenshin…" She said quietly and he blinked in surprise.

"What?" He ventured and she smiled.

"Your sincerity."

He looked into her eyes briefly, seeing emotion swirling within them and turned his head quickly. "I…you have always had that affect on me. I have never been as truthful with anyone as I have been with you."

Kenshin looked back to see tears shining in her eyes and he jolted. He reached a hand towards her, asking, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" His voice held a small amount of alarm.

Kaoru smiled and blinked, causing two large drops to fall." I wish I could say the same…I was just thinking of how opposite I am from you. Like you said, our relationship before was based on my lies…and I…" Her bottom lip quivered and he felt panicked.

"Don't cry Kaoru! It's ok, I told you I'm not angry at you anymore, so please, don't cry because of me…you have shed enough tears for my sake." He said quietly.

She leaned forward slightly, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He stiffened as he reached a hand hesitantly to her head, wanting to run his fingers through her hair. She continued to sniffle and from the corner of her eye, she could see his outstretched hand. Kaoru felt his hesitation and said softly, "It's ok to touch me, Kenshin. I won't be angry." She felt him relax instantly as he brought his hand to her hair. She screwed her face in pain as she felt old feelings arise from his contact. He rested his head gently on hers, stroking her hair softly. They remained like that for a time, neither one wanting to move.

Sighing, Kaoru pulled slowly away, her tears dried, as she smiled. "Kenshin, I have dreamed of the day when Kenji would call you father. Since before he was born, that is what I have wished for."

His eyes softened. "If you would let me, then I would greatly want that as well, Kaoru."

She nodded. "I know Kenji wants a father. He has asked me in the past why Ayame and Suzume have one and he doesn't."

He felt guilt run through him as he asked, "What have you told him?"

"I told him you were away on a trip. And that one day, you would return." She felt her tears begin to rise once more and she shook her head quickly, smiling. "Stop it Kaoru! You can't just cry all the time!" She quietly berated herself.

Kenshin reached a hand to her cheek and she felt a blush grow. "Well, I have returned. And I don't plan on going anywhere, Kaoru." He said almost inaudibly. They gazed at one another, and Kaoru felt her heart speed even more when Kenshin began to lean closer.

'_Is he going to kiss me!_' She thought, feeling excitement spark inside of her.

"Kaasan!"

They nearly jumped apart, eyes both wide as Kaoru stood to look down to her son. "I'm here, Kenji." She called down to him. She put a hand to her heart, willing it to calm as a prick of disappointment came through her. '_Well, there goes that moment…_'

"Whewe's Kenshin? I want to see him!" Kenji yelled and Kenshin felt a huge smile grow on his face.

Standing, he answered, "I'm right here."

Kenji's eyes widened as he smiled in delight. "Come down hewe! I want to show you something!"

Kenshin chuckled as he looked at Kaoru, who wore a happy smile, saying, "Go on, it's ok. We can finish our talk later. I still need to tell you something, so don't let me forget, ok?"

He looked curiously at her but nodded and jumped down to Kenji, who immediately reached for him, wanting to be picked up. Kenshin complied, a feeling of contentment filling him as he held his son.

"What do you want to show me?" He asked and Kenji pointed towards the house. "It's in my room."

Kenshin nodded, saying, "Ok, point the way."

Kaoru watched them go, joy coming off of her in waves. She jumped down, her head turning as Kenji called, "Kaasan, you can come too!"

She laughed as she headed towards his room. She passed Sanosuke, who winked at her, smiling broadly. She let out another laugh and continued on her way.

Sanosuke grinned, folding his arms as he said out loud to no one, "Now that's the face of a woman in love."

Kaoru and Kenshin sat watching the sunset from the roof, a companionable silence between them. Kaoru smiled softly as she watched Kenji sleep in Kenshin's arms, his little head resting on the older man's shoulder.

"If he's getting to heavy, just let me know." She said quietly.

Kenshin looked at her from the corner of his eye, saying equally as quiet, "It's ok. I like holding him." She smiled warmly as she nodded.

He remained looking at her and then said suddenly, "You told me earlier that you had something to tell me…"

Kaoru looked at him and he saw anxiety flit across her face. "I…don't know how to bring this up…but I have to tell you. I want to be as honest with you as you have been with me."

He felt his own anxiousness begin to pool as he nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

She sighed. "I have been seeing someone."

He felt a throb of jealousy spark inside, but fought to keep it from reaching his face. "Oh?"

He answered and she continued. "Yes…he's a very nice man…"

"How long have you…?" He trailed off.

"About two months. Not very long."

Kenshin looked at the sunset, but its beauty was quickly becoming lost on him as he felt his heart sink. "Are you happy?" He finally asked.

She stared at him for a long while before she gave her answer. "I just figured out that I am unclear as to whether I love him, Kenshin." She watched as an obvious look of relief passed over him, but disappeared as quickly as it came. She looked down at her feet.

"I just don't know what to tell him…he has been nothing but good to me and to Kenji…but…how can I lead him on if I have realized that I don't know if I feel the same way? I mean, I am leaning towards no…"

Kenshin felt happiness inside as he thought, '_This is nice…I feel as if we are friends…confiding in one another…like how it used to be…' _"So, you think that you don't feel the same, right? I mean, there must be reasons why you feel that way, correct?" He asked.

She nodded and he continued, "I have always figured that honesty is the best policy, Kaoru. It might hurt him to find out your feelings probably aren't the same, but it would be much better than not telling him until he finds out some other way…that hurts much worse…having to find out from someone else…" He trailed off and Kaoru immediately knew he was speaking of their situation.

"That's why I wanted to tell you before you found out that way. This time, I am trying to do things right." Kaoru felt a blush paint her face as she realized her statement. '_There you go with your damn assumptions…_'

Kenshin smiled softly, but Kenji stirred before he could answer. The little boy sat back, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Kenshin?" He breathed softly.

"Yes?" He responded.

Kenji leaned back to him, wrapping his arms tightly about his neck as he buried his head into his shoulder, still half asleep. "Will you tuck me in tonight? With Kaasan?"

Kenshin hugged him back gently, saying, "If that's what you want." Kenji nodded briefly before his eyes closed, sleep overtaking him once again.

Kaoru chuckled as she stood and stretched. "This is so strange. He never wants anyone but me to tuck him in. Not even Uncle Sano."

Kenshin smiled as he carefully stood, Kenji limp in his arms. "I guess he knows his father even without realizing it." Kaoru smiled with him as she silently agreed.

They leapt down, Kenshin careful not to wake the child in his arms. He made his way to Kenji's room, Kaoru close behind. Sliding the door open, he crossed the room and set his son gently on the futon, bringing the covers up to his chin. Kenji cracked his eyes opened and Kenshin smiled down at him. The little boy rolled over and was asleep instantly. They stood there for a while, watching him sleep, before they exited and silently shut the door.

"I'll walk you to the gate." Kaoru offered and Kenshin nodded. When they reached the door, Kenshin turned. Her eyes widened as he brought her close in a gentle embrace. She relaxed into him, feeling his heart close to hers.

She sighed as he pulled away, saying, "Thank you for your honesty, Kaoru. I just want you and Kenji to be happy. I hope that you aren't saying these things simply because I have come back…"

She smiled as she shook her head. "I was so confused at first, Kenshin. But, I think things are finally straightening out. It will just take a little time."

He smiled as he responded, "I'm glad. See you tomorrow?"

She bobbed her head. "Yes. I was thinking of taking Kenji shopping, if you would like to come along."

"I would like that very much." Kenshin said.

They stared at one another for a bit and Kaoru felt a blush come to her face as she dropped her eyes to the ground, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"Well, goodnight, Kenshin." She looked up at him.

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but smiled saying, "Good night, Kaoru."

She shut the gate, leaning on it for support as she closed her eyes, a feeling of excitement coming over her. '_Maybe Megumi was right. Maybe he does still feel the same way…' _She thought with hope. '_Either way, I am glad that we could talk about Enishi…it feels so good to have no dishonesty between us…and now, I can stop lying to myself about my feelings. Even if Kenshin never feels the same for me again, I know now it's probably not Enishi that I love. It's Kenshin. It always has been, and always will be._'


	37. Ch 36 The Storm Appears

**Chapter35 The Storm Appears**

Kaoru smiled as she watched Kenji and Kenshin run around the shallows of the lake, splashing the water at each other. Kenshin's eyes widened as Kenji tripped and began to fall forward. Kaoru didn't even flinch. She knew Kenshin wouldn't let the four-year-old fall.

She was right; Kenshin sprang forward with lightning speed, catching his son before he went face first into the water.

Kenji blinked up at the older man, grinning as Kenshin set him upright. "Careful little guy. It's no fun to get a face full of water." Kenshin winked at him and Kenji nodded vigorously.

Kaoru lay back on the grass under the sakura tree, looking through the green leaves at the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes momentarily as the wind blew gently, lifting a few strands of her hair.

"So warm…" She sighed and opened her eyes to see Kenshin standing over her, a wide smile on his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he plopped next to her.

She sat up on her elbows, smiling. "It's a perfect July day. Not to hot, just right." She said.

It had been two half weeks since Kenshin had come back into her life and she was enjoying his company immensely. It almost felt as if they were a family, out here together, spending time with one another, as families should.

"You two looked like you were having fun out there." She commented lightly.

Kenshin nodded. "That kid has a lot of energy." He watched Kenji run circles in the water, laughing happily at the splashes he was making.

"Yeah. Don't know where he gets it from." Kaoru smiled and they both chuckled lightly. Kaoru watched Kenshin look to the sky and felt her heart flutter. He was even more handsome then she remembered him being, his red hair glinting in the patches of sun, the light shining through his lavender eyes.

"I remember this tree…" He said softly.

"Yes. It's my favorite tree. I have a lot of memories here. Good and bad." She remarked and he looked at her, cocking his head lightly.

"Bad, huh?"

She smiled, saying, "You don't remember?"

The ex-Hitokiri looked as if he was racking his brain, and then shrugged. "Should I?"

"Maybe you blocked it out." She joked. "Let me give you a hint. Kei-kun was 'serenading' me that night…"

His eyes widened as it dawned on him. "That was the night that the girl…Yui I think her name was, kissed me and you were watching…" He looked at her as her eyes glazed over slightly in recollection.

"That was also the night that…" She began but trailed off, a small blush painting her face.

"That…?" Kenshin continued.

"That we…you know…" She felt her blush deepen and Kenshin's eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Oh, yeah…that was the same night, wasn't it?"

She looked up at him, finding he had a huge smirk on his face. Kaoru pursed her lips, shaking her head. "There you go, getting all cocky on me! I guess some things never change!" She laughed and he shook his head.

"Nope, they don't."

He observed her from the corner of his eye, watching as the light from the sun reflected off her hair between the shadows cast by the leaves, illuminating her brilliant blue highlights. '_Gods, she's still beautiful…_' He felt his heart twist. '_I wish I could tell her right now that I still feel the same…but, I don't want to ruin things…these passed weeks have been so nice…_'

He decided to veer away from that subject. "Kaoru?" Kenshin looked at her questioningly.

"What is it, Kenshin?"

He looked down at his feet. "I was wondering…when are we going to tell Kenji who I am?"

She sat fully upright, staring at him. "I…well, I guess now would be as good a time as ever. I just wanted to give him some time to get used to you first, before we told him…" She trailed off and he put his hand on her back.

"It's ok, Kaoru, we don't have to if you are not ready." He said kindly and she shook her head.

"No…we can't keep avoiding this. He needs to know."

Kenshin turned his head as Kenji came running up to them, shaking the water from his legs as he went. "Hey, you look a little wet. Been playing in the lake or something?" Kenshin joked and Kenji grinned at him.

"You wewe just playing with me in it, you know!"

Kenshin laughed as Kenji plopped himself right on his lap, leaning into his chest. "So I was."

Kaoru smiled at him. "Kenji, Kenshin and I need to talk to you about something. You might not be able to understand everything right now, but that's ok. I just need you to try for me, ok?"

Kenji blinked at her, saying, "Ok."

Kaoru sighed as she searched for the right words. "Kenji, do you remember asking me why Ayame and Suzume have a Too-san, but you don't?" She asked.

The little boy nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, what did Kaasan tell you about him?"

Kenji shrugged a bit. "That he was on a twip?"

She smiled as she agreed. "That's right. And I also said that he would come back one day, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Kenji responded.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is…is well… Kenshin is your Too-san, Kenji." She decided that putting it bluntly would help him to better understand.

Kenshin stiffened, waiting for his son's reaction. Kaoru held her breath for a bit, watching him intently.

Kenji looked a little confused as he sat up, looking up at Kenshin. "You'we my Otoosan?"

Kenshin relaxed as he shifted Kenji on his lap so that they were face to face. "Yes, Kenji. I am. What do you think of that?" He asked.

The little boy still looked a bit confused, but answered, "Is that why ouw haiws awe both wed?" He asked innocently and Kaoru let out her breath in a laugh.

"Yes, Kenji. That's why you both have red hair." She said and Kenji smiled a small smile.

"Ok. Can I go play some mowe?" He asked them.

Kenshin chuckled as he lifted him from his lap, setting him on the ground. "Sure. Go have fun, but be careful not to get a face full of water, ok?" Kenji nodded and then sped off.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other a moment, and then both laughed.

"Well, that went as well as it could have, huh?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah…I still think he doesn't quite comprehend it, but with time, I'm sure he will call you father. He likes you a lot."

Kenshin smiled gently as he watched Kenji resume his splashing in the shallows, feeling love for the little boy growing steadily inside of him.

"The transition would be a lot easier if we were married…" He said almost inaudibly. Kaoru caught the words and felt a jolt of sadness run through her. Kenshin's eyes widened when he realized he had said that out loud. "Kaoru, I didn't mean it like that…" He said quickly and she turned her gaze away from him.

"It's ok, Kenshin. You can't help how you feel."

The ex-Hitokiri reached out a hand to her, but stopped, hesitating. '_Could it be that she thinks that I would only marry her for Kenji's sake? I need to tell her how I feel…how I still feel after all these years…_' "Kaoru…"

He began, but she stood abruptly, saying, "We should go. It's getting a bit late and I need to get back to help with dinner." She kept her face turned from his and he felt his heart clench with dejection.

"Ok, let's go." He stood, calling to Kenji. "Come on son, let's go." Kenji ran to him, arms outstretched and Kenshin caught him, lifting him high above his head as Kenji squealed. "Let's get you home so we can get you dry. Kaasan says it's almost time for dinner." Kenji wrapped his arms tightly around Kenshin's neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

The trio walked in silence and Kenji pulled his head away from Kenshin, looking at him. "How was youw twip?" He asked innocently.

Kenshin blinked, taking a minute to realize what Kenji meant. "Oh, my trip…it was nice."

"Did you miss us? I always miss Kaasan when she goes on twips…" Kenji stated. Kenshin's eyes softened and he nodded. "Of course I missed you. I missed you both very much." He eyed Kaoru, making sure she was listening. Her eyes remained focused ahead, but he saw the feeling in them.

"Awe you going to stay hewe with us now? With me and Kaasan?"

Kenshin felt guilt seep into him, like it had so many times over the passed two and a half weeks. "Yes, son. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay by your sides."

Kenji seemed done asking his questions and he laid his head back to Kenshin's chest. Kenshin noticed how close he was to Kaoru as he felt her hand brush by his side. Looking down, he reached for it slowly, touching his pinky finger with hers. Feeling her go rigid, he moved to pull away. He was surprised when she blatantly grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his, her face pink, as she remained staring ahead. A small smile came to his lips, and he squeezed her hand, turning his head forward.

As they neared the dojo, Kenshin noticed Megumi outside, sweeping. She turned to them and stopped, her heart melting at the sight before her. There was Kenji asleep in Kenshin's arms as Kenshin and Kaoru walked hand in hand.

'_That is how they should be…_' "Hello guys, Sano is about to start dinner." She called. "We have good timing, I suppose." Kenshin winked as they passed Megumi, who pinned Kaoru with a happy stare. Kaoru just smiled lightly as they continued into the dojo.

They stopped and Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand as he set Kenji down. He was about to let him go when Kenji's eyebrows furrowed together. "No…" He whined as he held fast to Kenshin's arms.

Kenshin chuckled as he picked him back up. "You want me to hold you more?" Kenji nodded, a sour look still on his face as he buried his head back under Kenshin's chin.

Kaoru was still amazed with how much Kenji had taken to Kenshin, and in such a short amount of time. The boy had practically clung to him everyday for the last two and a half weeks. '_I guess it's because Kenshin is so personable with him…he plays with him constantly. That's where he and Enishi differ, I suppose…_' She thought.

"I'm going to help in the kitchen, ok?" Kaoru said to Kenshin, who just nodded as he held Kenji close.

"He sure loves his Too-san." Megumi commented as she and Kaoru headed to the kitchen.

"We told him who Kenshin really was today." Kaoru stated and Megumi looked amazed.

"Really? How did it go?" She asked.

"Well, as you can see, quite well. I don't think the transition will be very difficult at all." Kaoru felt her heart sink as she remembered Kenshin's words earlier.

'_The transition would be easier if we were married, huh?_' She thought miserably.

In any other circumstance, she would have been thrilled that Kenshin had mentioned them married. But, she felt her heart ache when she thought of him only wanting to marry her for Kenji.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" She looked to find Megumi staring at her worriedly.

"Yes, Nee-chan, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all. Nothing important." Megumi knew better but didn't press the matter. Kaoru would tell her if she needed to.

"What can I do to help?" Kaoru asked as they entered the kitchen.

Sano turned, saying, "Hello, Jou-chan. Have a good time at the lake?" He asked as he continued to chop vegetables.

She nodded, smiling. "It was very nice. Kenji had fun in the water. We should all go together sometime. Your girls would love it."

Megumi nodded. "We should before it gets cold again. Here, you can help stir the miso." She handed Kaoru the stirring stick, which she accepted and stuck into the soup.

Kaoru sighed as she watched Kenji play with his rice, getting more on himself than in his mouth. She was about to reach forward when Kenshin did it for her.

"Hey kid, try putting it in your mouth." He said lightly, wiping the rice away.

Kenji looked stubbornly at him. "I don't wanna. I don't want wice tonight." He folded his arms, pouting.

Kenshin shook his head. "You sure are a fussy eater, aren't you?"

Kenji huffed, glowering at Kenshin.

"How about I help you eat a few more bites, then you can play?" Kenshin offered. Kenji shook his head.

"Kenji, listen to your Otoosan, or I will send you to bed." Kaoru warned and Kenshin blinked at her, but said nothing. All eyes were on the three of them, waiting to see how this situation played out.

The little boy's eyes began to tear up as he whined, "I don't wanna!"

Kaoru sighed, putting a hand to her temple, rubbing it. "Kenji, I am warning you. Kaasan isn't playing around. You either eat what you have, or you go to bed hungry." Kenji still shook his head stubbornly and Kaoru stood. Her son began to cry, knowing what was coming. She came around to him and put her hands on his sides, picking him up.

He reached out and clung to Kenshin, fisting the material of his clothing in his hands as he began to wail. "No! I don't wanna go to bed! I want to stay hewe with Too-san!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he stood, gently prying Kenji's fingers from him. He reached out and Kaoru allowed Kenji to go to him.

Kenshin ran his hand down his son's back soothingly. "Shh, it's ok, Kenji. How about I come and tuck you in? Would you like that?" Kenji still cried as he clung to Kenshin. "You are tired aren't you?" Kenshin continued.

"I don't want you to go…" Kenji said between his cries.

Kaoru sighed as she realized why Kenji was so upset. '_He thinks Kenshin will go away and leave again…_'

For the last five days, this was a daily occurrence when Kenshin went to leave. It had gotten to the point that they had to put their son to bed before he did. However, this was the first time the boy had called him father…

Kenshin realized it too, speaking softly to the boy. "Don't worry Kenji. I told you I was staying by your side now, remember?" He asked. His son's cries began to lessen, until he was sniffling. "Let's go to bed."

Kenji nodded as he sat back and rubbed his eyes, sleepiness coming over his face.

Kenshin headed to his room as Kaoru followed. Once inside, he laid Kenji down and covered him.

The four-year-old stared at him a moment through hooded eyes, saying, "Will you be hewe tommowow?"

Kenshin nodded as he placed a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, Kenji. And the day after that, and the day after that…"

Kenji smiled, looking for Kaoru. "Kaasan." He said quietly and she stepped forward.

"I'm right here." He reached for her and she bent down, hugging him as she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night…" He closed his eyes and his parents turned to leave, shutting the door quietly.

Outside, they began to walk slowly back to the dinner table.

"Well, you can't leave now…even if you wanted to. Not now that he does something like this every time you leave." Kaoru said chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kenshin stopped, grabbing her hand and forcing her to turn to him. "Kaoru, I really have no intention of going anywhere ever again. I mean it." He said seriously. She stared at him, noticing the determination in his eyes.

She looked down as they began walking again. "I know, Kenshin. It's taken a bit, but I think I believe you now."

"I love him, Kaoru." '_And I love you too.' _He truly wanted to say, but bit his tongue.

She nodded. "I know you do. He loves you as well. I still find it incredible that he attached to you so fast." Kenshin nodded in silent agreement.

They reached the table and sat back down, feeling the weight of everyone's stares. "What?" Kaoru finally snapped and they went back to eating.

"Is he asleep now?" Megumi asked and Kaoru nodded. "He was so tired…I think that's why he was so grumpy."

Kenshin smiled. "He was asleep practically right after his head hit the pillow."

Sanosuke chuckled. "Yeah, they do that. Wide awake one minute, then dead to the world the next."

Kenshin nodded as he shoved some luke warm rice in his mouth.

"Hey, a shooting star…" Kaoru pointed as it streaked it's way across the night sky. Kenshin smiled. "Guess we have to make a wish." He closed his eyes and Kaoru watched him a moment.

When he opened them, she asked, "What did you wish for?"

He chuckled, saying, "If I told you, it wouldn't come true. At least that's how the story goes." She sighed, looking once more to the twinkling stars.

"He called me Too-san." Kenshin finally said.

Kaoru nodded, her gaze remaining upwards. "I was really surprised, actually. I mean, we just told him five days ago…" She said quietly.

"Did it bother you?"

She stared at him, responding, "Of course not. That's what we want him to do, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah…I guess I just wasn't expecting it so soon…" He sighed and she sat up on her elbow, hand to her cheek.

"How did it make you feel? I mean, hearing your son call you that for the first time?"

He blinked at her, searching for the answer. "I…I was very pleased. I want to be in his life and having him recognize me as his father so soon really makes me happy."

Kaoru smiled softly at him, saying, "I'm so glad that things are working out for the better." She lay on her back again, gazing up.

He stared at her, feeling his heart flutter like always as he took in her appearance. The stars shone softly on her, bathing her face in a soft silvery glow.

She eyed him, feeling her cheeks warm under his scrutiny. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Kenshin shook his head, never taking his eyes from her. "I just…still think you are beautiful, that's all."

Warmth pooled in her stomach as she gazed at him. They were not very far apart and she desperately wanted to reach her hand out to his face.

She turned her own back to the sky, asking hesitantly, "Kenshin…do you have anything that you regret?" She immediately felt the air tense around them both, knowing she had brought up a difficult subject.

His mouth was dry, his heart twisting in anxiety as he thought, '_I knew this would come up sooner or later…we can't keep avoiding this forever…_' "I have many regrets, yes…"

She watched, as he seemed to be having an internal struggle. She felt her mood change rapidly as bitterness welled within her. '_He can't tell me that he doesn't love me anymore. He wants to be here for Kenji…but not for me…_' She thought, feeling a lump in her throat.

Kenshin fought with himself, thinking, '_What do I say…I can't just say that leaving her is the biggest regret of all…what if she finally tells me that she has gotten over me?_'

He had come very close to telling her that he still loved her many times, but always stopped himself in fear that she might not feel the same way.

He sighed inwardly. '_I have to stop evading this…I can't keep running from her. I'll tell her how I really feel, and if she doesn't feel the same way still, then I will deal with it. Like a man should._'

The red head took a deep breath, preparing to spill the truth, but stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. "What is it, Kaoru?" He asked and she turned her head away as she stood.

"It's ok, Kenshin. You don't have to tell me anything. I think that I already know."

He got up, looking wide eyed at her, feeling helplessness overtake him as he listened to her tone. "Kaoru, what do you mean?"

She remained turned away from him, clenching her fists. She finally turned and he was taken aback by her stare. It looked devoid of any emotion and it unnerved him greatly. "It's ok, Kenshin. I can live with this."

His mouth dropped open as he felt confusion sweep over him. "Live with what?" He asked carefully.

"If you want to marry me for Kenji's sake, then I accept that. After all, it would make the transition easier."

He could practically feel the bitterness as it seeped from her and he found himself reaching towards her, mouth gaping as it sunk in. "You think that I would really marry you just for Kenji?" He said astoundingly.

She laughed, no humor in the sound. "Ok, then, maybe you could just move in. Then we wouldn't have to get married. Kenji would just ask why we sleep in different rooms when he's old enough to notice." Hot tears slipped unbidden down her cheeks as her heart thudded painfully in her throat.

Kenshin shook his head in disbelief. '_Is this how she has been feeling all along_?'

Before he could respond, she had rounded away from him, going to the edge of the roof. Stopping, she looked down, her eyes hidden by her hair. "Good night Kenshin." She leapt down swiftly and was gone to her room in a flash.

He stared at the spot where she had been moments earlier, a torrent of emotions running through him. On one hand, he was upset because Kaoru had been feeling this all along and couldn't tell him. On the other hand, he felt a spark of optimism light within him.

'_So she really doesthink that I would only want to marry her for Kenji's sake…if that thought makes her this upset, then that means…_'

His eyes widened as hope crossed his face, and found himself smiling widely as he leapt down to the ground. He looked to the direction that Kaoru had disappeared to, contemplating on whether or not he should try to talk to her tonight.

He shook his head, making his way to the gate. "I'll let her alone tonight."

Opening the door, he shut it softly behind him. "But when I come back tomorrow, I'll tell her how much I still love her."

Kenshin grinned as he stepped lightly, feeling relieved and happy as he thought, '_She must still love me…_'

For the first time in five years, he felt pure happiness flow through him.

"Things will set finally set themselves right, the way they should be."

Kaoru opened her eyes, feeling her head immediately begin to ache. She groaned softly as she rolled over, tucking herself into a ball under her covers. Last night flashed before her mind and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I am so stupid…I should have just told him how I felt. That way, he would just tell me himself that he didn't feel the same way and I could stop this silly hoping." She said to herself.

She glanced out her window, noticing the sun was up already. "I need to get up…Kenji probably has been up for awhile…" She felt guilt hit her as she thought of Megumi having to take care of her son. Megumi always denied having any problem with it, but Kaoru didn't want to take advantage of her sister.

"Uh…I don't want to get up!"

There was a soft rap on her door and Megumi's voice rang out softly. "Kao-chan? Are you awake?"

"Come in Nee-chan. I'm up." She answered and her sister slid the door open. Megumi's eyes widened slightly at Kaoru's depressed appearance, but let it go, instead saying, "You have a visitor."

Kaoru felt anxiety twist at her insides as she sat up. '_Kenshin's here already?_'

She didn't know if she was prepared to hear what he had to tell her yet. "Ok, tell them I'll be right there. Thanks Nee-chan." Megumi smiled as she shut the door.

She got dressed quickly and grabbed a brush, running it through her hair. She set it down and looked in her mirror once before heading out the door.

Rounding the corner, her heart began to beat faster with anxiety. She stopped, surprise filling her momentarily as she saw Enishi standing there.

He saw her and smiled as he waved. "Ohayou, Kaoru. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Kaoru forced a smile as she walked over to him, shaking her head. "No, it's ok. I just haven't been feeling very well, so I guess I over slept a bit." He smiled widely at her and she felt her nervousness rise. '_I need to tell him…_'

Kaoru cleared her throat, asking. "How was your trip?"

She folded her hands in front of her as he responded, "It was long and tedious. I'm glad it's over. We finally talked the many land owners around there into allowing for the construction of our railroad there."

She nodded as she tried to seem interested. Smiling, she motioned for him to follow her to the porch, where she sat down.

Sitting close to her, he beamed, "So how have you been these weeks?" He asked and she smiled, though no light reached her eyes. He caught it and was immediately concerned.

"Um…Enishi, there's something we need to discuss…"

Her voice was slightly cracked and he felt his heart sink. '_Don't tell me…_'

"I have to tell you this. I can't keep lying to myself…or to you for that matter." She continued and his eyes widened. "Enishi, while you were gone, I realized something…something very important."

She looked seriously at him and he blinked. "What is it, Kaoru?" He asked, feeling dread growing in his stomach. She sighed as she looked down.

Finally, she met his gaze, willing herself to be strong as she said, "Enishi, I realize that I can't return your feelings…and I can't keep trying when I realize now that it would be a loosing battle. You are a kind man, who has been nothing but nice to my son and I. And I thank you for that. But…" She trailed off as she saw the utter rejection in Enishi's eyes.

Kaoru felt sorrow tug at her and she looked down again. "I'm so sorry, Enishi. I truly am."

He looked at his feet, feeling refusal to accept her words rise in him. "What happened while I was gone, Kaoru?" He stared at her.

She was silent for a time, but finally answered, "Kenji's father returned."

He looked up at her, disbelief in his eyes. "How…how did he find you? I mean, I thought that it was a one-night stand? You didn't even remember his name? So how is it possible that he remembered yours after all these years?"

He was totally confused and Kaoru felt like the worst person in the world. "Enishi, I-"

Kaoru was cut off as the gate burst open and Kenshin walked in, a huge grin on his face, calling as he went, "Kaoru? Where are you? We need to…talk…"

She watched as he slowed to a stop, his eyes wide as he saw the other man beside her. '_Oh great! He has the WORST timing ever!_' She felt as her breath constricted. She turned to Enishi and her eyes opened wide.

His usually kind face was a mask of hate, and it was then that she could feel it coming from him in waves as he stood, gritting his teeth. "Himura Kenshin…" He ground out, clenching his fists.

'_He knows him?' _She asked silently and looked to Kenshin.

Her heart stopped as she viewed his face as well. It was clear of emotion, his eyes dull and lifeless.

'_What is going on?_' She thought frantically.

"Yukishiro Enishi…" His voice was dangerously low and Kaoru shivered involuntarily. She hadn't heard that silky tone from him since their Hitokiri days.

Enishi took a step towards Kenshin, raising a fist, his voice forceful. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kenshin snapped back coldly. Kaoru winced as his eyes flitted to her before returning to the other man.

"I was visiting Kaoru when you rudely interrupted our private conversation!"

Kenshin felt jealousy rage through him and allowed his anger to come to his eyes. "Well. Don't let me interfere any longer then."

He whirled away and Kaoru stepped forward, calling out, "Kenshin! Don't go!"

He stopped, but didn't turn. "I will let you finish your_ private_ conversation before we talk." Kaoru watched him open the gate and flinched as it slammed shut behind him. She turned to Enishi, who's face was red with rage.

He felt his anger rise rapidly as everything finally made sense; the red hair, the name Kenji… "So, he's the father…"

She nodded dumbly. "I didn't know you knew each other…" She said quietly and he looked at her, feeling disgust rise within him.

"He killed my sister."

Her eyes widened. Suddenly, everything fell in place. "Why didn't I realize who he was before…?"

Enishi. The name of Tomoe's brother. Tomoe…the woman who had given Kenshin his first scar.

"I can't believe this Kaoru. What is going on?" Enishi stopped at the gate, pinning her with a stare that was akin to dislike.

Kaoru's eyes widened as her palms began to sweat. "I…Enishi, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize- where are you going?" She yelled out as he turned on heel and stalked away.

"To settled matters with the Battosai." He stated as he walked through the already open gate,

Kaoru felt her mouth go dry, panic seeping into her. "What is he planning to do?"


	38. Ch 37 The Unstoppable Torrent

**Chapter36 The Unstoppable Torrent**

Kaoru racked her brains frantically as she stood staring at her gate. "What do I do?" She thought aloud.

Sanosuke appeared behind her, a worried expression on his face. "What happened Jou-chan?" He had seen nearly everything.

She shook her head as she looked at him, a lost expression on her face. "I'm not really sure…all I know is that they seem to hate each other…and if I don't do something, something terrible may happen…" She trailed off and Sanosuke nodded, walking quickly to the gate.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find Kenshin and bring him here." He opened the gate and quickly closed it, setting off in a run.

Once again, Kaoru was left alone. A panicked look came to her face as she said, "What do I say to Kenshin?"

Things were definitely taking a turn for the worst…

Enishi was beyond angry. The emotions that surface when he gazed at the face of the Battosai were indescribable.

"And he's the father…that bastard! How dare he do that to Kaoru! Leaving her alone to raise a child…" It didn't surprise him very much.

"He killed Tomoe, after all." He felt his hatred double at that thought. His little sister, his beloved Tomoe. He felt tears sting his eyes as he slammed open the door to his home.

"And now he want to take Kaoru from me too!" His eyes fell upon his katana that hung on his wall. A look of determination filled his face as he grabbed it, shaking the dust off the sheath.

"I won't allow it." His voice echoed throughout his house as he put the katana at his waist and left, heading towards the Kamiya dojo.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke's voice rang out. He couldn't find the redhead anywhere. He looked to the sky, noticing the dark clouds gathering over the city. The very air smelled of rain as a summer storm approached.

Sano snorted. "Fitting weather for this situation."

He ran towards town and spotted Kenshin on the roof of the Akabeko, sitting with his face buried in his knees. "There you are…" He said softly as he jogged towards him.

"Kenshin! What are you doing?" He called up to him. Kenshin looked to his friend and Sanosuke felt a pang of sympathy at the look in Kenshin's eyes.

"Sanosuke, what am I doing here?" He asked softly and Sanosuke shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

Kenshin sighed. "I don't know what is going on…one minute I'm prepared to tell Kaoru that I still love her…the next, a ghost from my past has shown up, standing in between us." He sounded as if he was already giving up.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "You are going to let her go, aren't you?"

Kenshin blinked at him, seeing the anger in his friend's eyes. "I don't know what else to do! I mean, she didn't tell me that it was _Enishi_ that she was dating!" He felt bitterness and betrayal well within him.

Sanosuke felt the urge to jump up there and shake Kenshin, but refrained as he stood, his jaw set in determination. "You never asked."

Resentment flooded through Kenshin as he stood as well, looking incredulously at him. "How could she not tell me that it was _him_! She knew who he was! Knew what happened between us in the past…"

Sanosuke glared at him, folding his arms. "Kenshin, you block head! She had no idea that he and the Enishi of your past were one in the same until today! I mean, did you ever describe what he looked like to her? And even if by chance you did, may I remind you that it has been over _FIVE YEARS _since that conversation!"

The ex-Hitokiri immediately deflated as he realized how foolish he was acting. "You're right…how could I have expected her to know? Everything is becoming so much more complicated…" The red head put his hands to his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

Sano smiled, saying, " Not it's not. You love her, and she loves you. It's simple. Besides. Their _private_ conversation was her practically telling the guy to get lost." He winked as Kenshin snapped his eyes to him.

"It was?" He asked, not being able to hide the hope in his voice.

Sanosuke chuckled. "Now, why don't you come back to the dojo? We have a very confused Jou-chan waiting for you."

Kenshin nodded and leapt down, allowing Sano to lead him in that direction.

"What should I say to her?" He asked quietly as they walked.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I would just tell her you love her. That should fix everything." Kenshin looked at him uncertainly. "I don't know…"

His friend elbowed him. "Trust me. It will work. She feels the same way, Kenshin. We all see it. Stop being afraid of it."

Kenshin blinked and then smiled broadly, feeling his confidence raise. "You're right Sanosuke…I've been afraid. But what kind of life would it be if I lived in fear of what I might loose?"

Sano grinned. "That's right. Now tell her that. It's perfect."

Kenshin felt his resolve solidify as Sano encouraged him, and straightened his shoulders as he readied himself. '_I'll tell her…and if she doesn't feel the same, at least I can say I was honest with her…and myself._'

"What is going on?" Kaoru mumbled. She had her face buried in her arms as they rested on her knees. She neglected to look up as the gate opened and Misao and Aoshi walked in.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan. Just passing by and thought that…" Misao's cheerful voice trailed off as she viewed her friend's depressed state. "Kao-chan, what's going on?" She sat by her, putting a hand to her back.

Kaoru raised her head, confusion still on her face. "I don't really know. I was talking to Enishi this morning when Kenshin came over…they saw each other and I thought that a fight was going to break out…they both stormed away. I don't know exactly what's going on, or what's going to happen…" She put her face back into her arms.

"How do they know each other?" Aoshi asked.

"It was a long time ago. There was an accident and Kenshin killed Enishi's little sister…it was really tragic. I had no idea that Enishi was the one from Kenshin's story…"

Misao was about to respond when Kenji came tearing around the corner. "Kaasan! Thewe you awe!"

Kaoru opened up her arms and he jumped into them, hugging her tightly. She put her chin on his head as he sat in her lap, saying, "I was looking fow you! Whewe is Too-san today? He said he was coming…" He blinked up at her and she felt as if she might cry.

Would Kenshin be angry with her? Would he think that she was trying to hide the fact that it was Enishi that she had been dating?

"I'm not sure, son. But I'm sure he will come soon."

The gate opened again and Kaoru felt her heart leap when Sanosuke came walking in, Kenshin beside him. She felt a wave of relief as she stood. '_He came back…'_

She set Kenji down, who promptly took off towards his father. "Too-san! You awe hewe!"

Kenshin chuckled as he squatted down, arms outstretched. He caught the little boy and lifted him. "Hello, Kenji. How are you?"

Kenji grinned as he squeezed Kenshin around the neck. "I was waiting fow you!"

Kenshin ruffled his hair in affection as he gazed at Kaoru, who stood there with an unsure look on her face. He never took his eyes from her as he spoke. "Kenji, I need to speak with Kaasan for a bit. Is that ok?"

Kaoru felt her insides warm as Kenshin neared her. '_He doesn't look angry…_'

Kenji nodded and allowed his father to hand him off to Misao. Everyone stepped aside, parting the way as he walked towards her, smiling.

"Kaoru…" He began.

"Hitokiri Battosai! Where are you?" All stiffened as once again the gate flew open and Enishi stepped inside, a murderous look on his face.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I don't go by that name anymore, Enishi."

"Don't be so familiar with me, you bastard!" Sparks of anger flew from the man's eyes as he glared at Kenshin.

Kaoru felt surprise come over her as she viewed Enishi in his fury. '_I have never seen him angry before…' _Her eyes widened and she felt a lump of worry rise to her throat, seeing the katana at his side. '_He knows how to use one of those?_'

Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame rounded the corner, concern on their faces. "What's going on? We heard shouting." Megumi asked and then stopped as she saw the hatred on Enishi's features as he faced Kenshin.

She scooted closer to Kaoru, whispering, "What's going on?"

Kaoru shook her head as she shrugged lightly. "I don't know, but I think Enishi intends on fighting Kenshin…"

Megumi's eyes fell upon his sword and she leaned closer to Kaoru. "I didn't know he was a swordsman."

"Neither did I…"

"What is it you want, Enishi?" Kenshin's cold voice echoed over the yard and all eyes looked to the duo. Enishi gritted his teeth as he drew his sword.

Kaoru shivered as she heard the slide of cool steel. She hadn't heard that sound for years and she felt a knot of panic form in her stomach. She stepped forward, saying, "Enishi? What are you doing?"

He looked to her, his anger never leaving his face. "Doing what I should have done a long time ago." He whipped his head to Kenshin, who stood there silent. Pointing his katana towards the redhead, he hissed, "Draw your sword, Battosai."

"Iie." Came Kenshin's short reply.

Enishi's eyes narrowed as his whole being begun to quiver in rage. "I said draw your blade! I will come at you whether you do or not." Kenshin shook his head and Misao, Sanosuke and Aoshi moved to the porch to join Kaoru and the others.

"You don't have to do it this way, Enishi! Can't we just talk?" Kaoru pleaded and she saw a brief flash of pain in his eyes.

"Talking gets people no where."

Kenshin felt a drop of rain hit his cheek as a large thunderclap sounded overhead.

Kenji whimpered as he reached to Kaoru from Misao's arms. "Kaasan! I'm scawed!" Absently, she accepted him into her own arms, feeling as he clung to her.

'_Is Kenshin going to fight him?_'

"Are you afraid Battosai? That you might loose?" Enishi taunted. "It has been a while since you killed someone, hasn't it?"

Kenshin kept his cool, not taking the bait. "I won't fight you, Enishi. Especially not in front of children." He said calmly.

Enishi snorted, a sneer coming to his face. "Well, isn't that so noble of you? Like I said, you don't have a choice in the matter. I'm coming for you if you are ready or not!" With great speed, he was upon him, bringing his blade crashing to Kenshin.

Kaoru held her breath. '_He's so fast!_'

But he wasn't as quick as Kenshin. The ex-Hitokiri parried the other man's blade with ease, flipping away and falling into a Battojutsu stance.

"You have become faster." Kenshin observed, his voice flat.

Enishi smiled darkly. "Don't think I have forgotten what you did to my sister, Battosai. I have practiced everyday for the passed seven years, waiting for this moment if it ever presented itself. Don't think that I'm going to let you get away this time!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and Kaoru gasped as his old amber color began to take over the lavender. "So. You still blame me for her death. It is a shame to waste you life away on revenge."

Kaoru blinked and Kenshin was moving towards Enishi in a flash. Enishi's eyes widened briefly, blocking just in time. He was pushed forcefully back, sparks flying form both blades as they clashed. Their swords locked and the men glared at one another. Enishi was loosing severely, barely able to hold his blade up against Kenshin's power. His arms began to tremble and his locked his jaw.

"I…will…not loose!" He all but screamed and pushed with all his might against Kenshin's sword. Kenshin quickly jumped back, landing gracefully.

Enishi stood there, heaving. Neither one seemed to have registered the warm rain that had begun to fall, running in rivulets down their faces and onto their clothes.

"Give it up, Enishi. I didn't mean for what happened to happen. And you know it. I cared for Tomoe just as much as you did. You can't change the past."

Enishi's eyes ignited with flames of loathing as he spat, "That may be…but I can change the future!"

Kenshin's eyes widened as the man threw himself at him, blade raised above his head. He brought his own up, deflecting it. He was pushed back as Enishi flung his sword towards him again and again, never seeming to tire as he constantly struck.

"What- do- you- mean?" Kenshin asked as he continued to fend of the other man's attacks.

"You know exactly what I mean! Kaoru!"

There was an audible gasp and Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he felt his own anger begin to bubble. He leapt back from Enishi, only to charge again towards him, sword upraised. "What about Kaoru?"

They clashed and Kenshin ran passed him, turning again as he slid to a halt in the newly formed mud.

"How dare you do that to her?" Enishi was upon him in an instant, confusion flickering across Kenshin's face as he parried.

Kaoru breathed in sharply as she covered her mouth with her hand. '_He still thinks that it was a one night stand and Kenshin knowingly left me_!' "Enishi! Stop! It's not what you think!" She yelled out into the now torrential rain.

But her words were lost to him as he continued to charge Kenshin repeatedly.

"What do you mean, what I did to her?" Kenshin was yelling loudly now as the rain fell harder, muffling the conversation.

"Don't play dumb with me! You got her pregnant and then left her! You bastard! You know, that's just typical of you!"

Kenshin's eyes flew open as he felt the weight of Enishi's sword against his own, and he thrust him away, saying, "It's really none of your business! I wouldn't have left had I known!"

Kaoru felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "This is all my fault! Everything is! If I had just told the truth from the beginning!"

"Kaasan, is Too-san ok?" Kenji whined as he looked to her.

She hugged him close, saying, "Yes, Kenji, he will be fine." She felt as if she were trying to convince herself more as she looked once again to the men as they battled.

"You didn't know! And I'm supposed to believe that?" Enishi spat and Kenshin ground his teeth, eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"What the hell WOULD you know about this situation, Enishi?" He forced the man back, feeling his hair as it stuck to his face, slick from the rain that continued it's downpour upon them.

"I know that you didn't love her! You were with her one night and then left! Treating her like a WHORE!" Kaoru winced as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kenshin stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief, eyes flitting between Kaoru and Enishi. " But I _did_ love her!" He shouted.

"The hell you did!" Enishi struck Kenshin again, their faces inches apart as he said venomously; "First, you take Tomoe from me! Then, you take Kaoru from me! I won't allow it! You had her once, now it's my turn! She doesn't need you!"

All eyes widened as Kaoru held her breath.

For the first time in the battle, Kenshin felt jealousy and hatred overtake him as he roared, "I LOVED HER FIRST!"

He ground his sword against Enishi's, who bellowed, "YOU ABANDONED HER! AND NOW SHE'S MINE!"

Rage was evident in Kenshin's eyes as he retorted, "SHE HAD _MY_ SON! NOT YOURS!"

"YOU LEFT THEM BOTH ALONE!"

"I STILL LOVE HER!" Kenshin yelled as he blocked the man's attack.

"YOU- DON"T –_DESERVE-_ HER -LOVE!"

Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as Enishi stood there breathing hard, sword still pointed to him.

Kaoru felt pain course through her as her tears began to fall harder, her bottom lip quivering. '_Oh Gods! Kenshin believes him_!'

Kenshin hung his head, eyes behind his bangs and Enishi smiled in triumph as he sheathed his katana. He knew there was no way to win a sword fight against the legendary Hitokiri Battosai…but he had won a much deeper and relevant battle.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" He prodded Kenshin with his hurtful words, grinding them deeper into the other man's mind.

"That's enough, Enishi!" Sanosuke snarled as he stepped forward.

He halted as Kenshin held out a hand, saying, "It's ok, Sanosuke."

Kaoru felt her heart twist in agony as Kenshin brought his gaze to hers, regret in his eyes. Panic threatened to overtake her as she recognized the look in his eyes. '_He's going to leave again…_' She bit her lip to keep from crying out. '_No no no! This can't be happening! Everything was supposed to be alright now!_'

Kenshin looked at Kenji, who was staring quietly at him. The little boy looked as if he was going to cry. He closed his eyes, feeling tears prick them as he said aloud, "Sayonara." He sheathed his sword quickly and leapt to the fence, turning to look one last time at the group before disappearing.

Kenji reached out, crying, "Too-san!" He looked frantically to Kaoru, who had her eyes tightly shut, tears leaking from them. "Kaasan! Whewe is he going!" He pleaded and she heaved, a sob escaping her lips.

"Oh, Kenji!" She hugged him tightly, unable to speak because of her emotions.

Enishi sheathed his blade and looked coldly to her, saying, "Is what he says true, Kaoru?"

She looked at him through tear filled eyes. Enishi didn't need her words to tell him the truth; he could see it in her eyes.

His own narrowed in disgust and he ground out, "You lied to me…and on top of that, you had _his_ son, a man whom I can't forgive… I thought I loved you, Kaoru. But now I know that the woman I thought I loved never existed… Good bye."

Sanosuke rounded on him, his eyes blazing. "GET OUT!" He yelled, pointing to the gate.

Enishi smiled, turning to leave. He stopped at the door, looking at Kaoru once more. "It's not my fault that you are a woman capable of many lies."

She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry, Enishi…" She said softly and he snorted.

"Sorry? It is not I who has to live with your deceit, but _you_."

Another sob escaped Kaoru's lips and Sanosuke took a step towards the man. "I SAID, GET- OUT! BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU MYSELF!" He shouted again and Enishi shrugged, shutting the door behind him.

Kaoru felt her knees go weak, feeling herself fall to the floor, Kenji still cradled against her chest, crying. Megumi scooped him from her and she sat there limply, heaving with sobs.

'_He's right! What have I done? When did things go so wrong_? _When did I become such a terrible person?_' Kaoru heaved silently to herself. Her face screwed in pain again as she answered her own question. '_When you killed a man for the first time, at twelve years old…I haven't become much better, even after all these years…_'

She had thought that Kenshin's pure acceptance of her had healed her; had changed her. '_But it was all a dream… I know now that he wouldn't have accepted me if he knew who I truly was in the beginning…and he won't ever. I deserve this…_'

The group remained in silence, listening to the cries of Kaoru and Kenji, the air thick with grief and tension.

"I want Too-san!" Kenji finally wailed and Kaoru dropped her elbows to the floor, her forehead touching the wood of the porch as she let out a huge bawl.

Yahiko stepped forward, a determined look on his face. "Kaoru, go get him!"

When she didn't answer, he took another step forward, persisting. "Kaoru! Don't let him go this time! Don't let history repeat itself!"

Misao blinked at him as she felt his determination rub off. "He's right, Kaoru, go find Kenshin!" She stepped next to Yahiko staring at her.

Kaoru's sobs began to lessen and she looked up, her eyes puffy with tears. "But, he's going to leave again! He probably already has! I don't have the right to ask him for forgiveness…" She stared out into the rain, which had lightened considerably, but was still steadily falling.

Megumi sunk down next to her, bringing Kaoru's face to hers, resolve clear in her brown eyes. "Kao-chan, stop this! Nothing will ever get solved if you and Kenshin continue to dwell on passed matters! Neither of you can change what happened! But, Enishi said something today. Something that you need to take to heart. Kenshin said that the past could not be changed. And Enishi said that may be, but he could change the future! And so could you!"

Kaoru stared at her sister, eyes wide as her words came to rest in her mind. '_Change the future?_ _Could I?_' "Do you…think so?"

Sano grabbed her arm gently, picking her up and setting her on her feet as if she weighed nothing. "Jou-chan, you heard him. He said he still loves you. He won't go wandering so soon yet. Tell him you feel the same. Don't let Enishi's other cruel words tear you apart. Your love has withstood the test of time, Kaoru. Don't let the words of some bastard get in your way now. And don't think _for a minute_ that you don't deserve Kenshin. You have waited _five years_ for him! You let him get away then. It doesn't have to happen that way again. You have the chance to fix things…fix them like you were unable to five years ago. So do it. Go out there and find him!" He said with confidence and she felt a small smile spread over her face.

Standing, she felt her own resolve solidify her as she nodded. _'I may not be able to change what I did…not then, and not now. But, history doesn't have to repeat itself…I can do something about this. And I will.'_

She turned to Kenji, saying, "Wait for me. I'll bring him back."

Kaoru ran, uncaring as the rain soaked her, matting her hair to her head. She splashed through puddles, the mud sticking in clumps to her feet.

'_Where is he? Where did he go?_' She asked franticly as she whipped her head to and fro, searching for him. She began to slow her pace. She had been searching nearly forty-five minutes now and was beginning to loose hope. Her solid steadfastness was beginning to come apart.

"It's going to be just like last time…I'll look for him…but I will never find him…" She said crestfallenly.

Kaoru rounded the corner, the large city lake coming into view and she stopped, her heart leaping. There was Kenshin, sitting under the lone Sakura tree, head buried in his knees.

'_He looks so alone…_'

Slowly, she walked towards him, willing her feet to move as she put on foot in front of the other, her pulse pounding in her throat.

'_Will he be angry? Will he come back? Will he forgive me…?_'

She stopped when she reached him, folding her hands in front of her. "Kenshin…" She ventured softly and he looked up to her.

Her eyes widened when she saw large tears trailing down his face. Her own welled up behind her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. No words came.

He sat there staring at her, pain pouring from him in. Finally, after moments of silence, he stood, eyes narrowing slightly.

Thunder clapped loudly overhead and Kaoru jumped as the rain began to pour harder. She ignored it as it trickled over her head, down her face and down her entire body, causing her clothes to cling to her.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin had to speak louder than normal against the loud pattering of the rain.

"Kenshin, please don't leave!" She cut in as she pleaded, her voice raised as well. Kenshin smiled, although no humor was evident on his face. "You lied again!" He said forcefully and she clenched her fists.

"I lied to Enishi! Not you! I didn't trust him enough to tell him about my past! Was that so wrong?" She asked in defense and she saw anger flit across his face.

"Being untruthful to anyone is wrong!"

She felt her temper rise, feeling like he was speaking down to her. "Well, I wasn't aware that suddenly you were my father, telling me what I can and cannot say!" She gazed defiantly at him. His jaw was set as he began to turn away.

"Are you running away again?" She yelled and he whirled on her.

"I don't seem to have a choice! How can I know what you really feel when you won't tell the truth?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stepped closer to him, fists still clenched. "I…you have no right to berate me on this matter! Not after leaving for as long as you did! How dare you come back into my life again, settle down beside me and then try to leave again! You have a son! A son who needs you!"

Kenshin stepped closer as he retorted, "Oh, so Kenji needs me, but you don't?"

"Dammnit Kenshin! I still love you! Can't you see that?" She hollered.

"I don't believe you!" He yelled and her eyes widened as she felt her anger deflate rapidly.

Her shoulders sagged as his words sunk in. "You…don't believe me…" She trailed off and she could see the hurt blazing in his eyes. She wiped her cheeks, unable to tell the difference between tears and rain as they trailed down her face.

Looking to Kenshin, she smiled sadly. "I have loved you for over five years. I have spent every waking moment thinking of no man but _you._" She hissed. "I may have lied to you about certain things Kenshin. But I have never lied once about my feelings for you. How _dare_ you make a mockery of them."

Kaoru whirled around and his eyes widened as he reached out for her, regret for his words taking hold of him. His hand fell on her shoulder and she wrenched herself away from his touch, walking forward rigidly, her slim frame beginning to heave with sobs.

"Kaoru…" He said softly as he followed her. When she didn't stop, his eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn.

It didn't take much force as she rounded on him once again, bringing her hand squarely across his face in a numbing slap.

Kenshin sat there in stunned silence as he registered what had just happened. He still had a hold of her arm, and he watched as her face screwed in pain.

"If you don't love me anymore, then just leave me alone! Get out of my life so I can move on!"

He stared at her wide-eyed. "I said I still loved you!" He pleaded, referring back to his arguments with Enishi.

"You told _Enishi_ you still loved me! _I don't believe you!_"

He cringed as she threw his own words back at him.

She tried to turn away from him, struggling to loosen herself from his grasp. "Let go of me! Just go if you are going to go!" When Kenshin refused to let her leave, she rounded again on him.

"STOP HURTING ME LIKE THIS!" She hollered and he tugged her towards him, crushing his lips to hers.

Kaoru didn't have time to register his kiss as he pulled back quickly, saying, "No! I won't let you go this time!" Kenshin cried. She stopped, staring in disbelief at him as he continued.

"I made a mistake the last time Kaoru. A huge one. And I know that now. I understand if you don't want me in you life…allowing me to be a part of Kenji's has been nothing short of incredible. But, before you walk away, I have to tell you how I really feel, Kaoru. I regretted walking out of your life nearly everyday these passed years. But, I know I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't tell you now that I still love you. That I want nothing more than to be by yours and Kenji's sides…and if you will accept me, I will stay forever. Not just for Kenji's sake, Kaoru. But because I love you. I always have and I always will."

Her eyes widened in shock as he brought his lips to hers again. She ignored the rain that continued to run down her face, mingling with her tears as Kenshin kissed her. At first, she struggled feebly, but was held fast in his iron grip.

Heart thundering, she thought dazedly, '_Is this real?_'

Her eyes began to flutter closed as she relaxed into his embrace. Kenshin smiled inwardly as he felt her accept his kiss, and wrapped his arms fully about her, bringing her closer. Letting out a sigh, she put her own arms around his neck, standing on her toes as she leaned into him. He deepened the kiss and she felt her knees go weak, like so many times in the past.

Pulling back from her, he breathed, "I still love you, Kaoru…"

She could tell it was the truth, the emotion she saw in his eyes speaking clearly. Her own softened as her cheeks warmed. "I… I still love you, Kenshin... I have wanted to tell you for so long…but I was so afraid that you didn't feel the same way still."

He laughed, responding, "I understand what you mean…."

Kaoru smiled widely as she hugged him close, burying her head in his neck, not caring that they were both sopping wet.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru…"

She heard his whisper and squeezed him tighter, shaking her head gently. "You don't have to apologize to me, Kenshin. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

She brought her head back, so she could look at him, continuing, "Everything that has happened has been my fault…"

"Kaoru, you are not the only one at fault. If I had been better at communicating, maybe things would have been different. It may have taken me five years, but I think I finally understand that now." He broke in.

She looked down, responding, "Yes, but maybe if I hadn't been so good at lying, this would have never happened. It seems that even five years later, I am still a terrible person…"

He cupped her chin, bringing her gaze to his.

She saw the love shining in his eyes and tried to tear her own away. _'I don't deserve this…_'

Kenshin forced her face to remain where it was as he said quietly, "Don't think for a minute that you don't deserve happiness, Kaoru." Her tears threatened to spill once more as he went on, saying, "As I recall, from so long ago, I had once felt that way…until you came into my life and changed that. When you told me you loved me for the first time, it was as if those three words had saved my very soul. I couldn't believe that you knew what I did, and still loved me for it."

She looked to him, answering quickly, "Yes, but all along, I had been committing the same sins, so of course I knew how you felt…"

He smiled as he shook his head. "That may be, but there was still a difference between us."

"What was that?" She asked and he sighed.

"You didn't have a choice, Kaoru. I did."

Her eyes widened a bit as his words registered. He was right…

She looked away again, although he still held her face. "But you were just fighting for what you believed in, Kenshin."

"So were you."

Her eyes met his once more and softened. "I still didn't need to lie to you." She said.

He smiled again, his eyes gleaming with hidden sadness. "Yes, Kaoru. You did. And I understand that now. I was hurt because I thought that you didn't trust me. But I know now that in reality, you were doing what anyone in your dire circumstances would have done. How could I have expected so much from you back then? When you had never trusted anyone outside of your close family and friends? When Kanryu had your very life, along with your sister's, on the line? Kaoru, everything is clear to me now. Before you, I had nothing left to live for. But you still did; you had so much responsibility riding on your shoulders. You were fighting for you family's sake, and I had no right to accuse you of such terrible things then, like I did."

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut as she allowed hot tears poured down her face once again. She cried quietly for a time, unable to speak. When she looked at him once again, she found Kenshin watching her intently, sorrow on his face.

"Kenshin…" She began softly. "I did trust you. You are right; I had never been able to trust anyone outside my family, until I met you. You were the one who showed me that life was still beautiful, despite my situation. You showed me that not all of humanity was cruel, like Kanryu…that there was true good in this world. My dreams have been realized, all because of your love for me…and I wanted to change for the better because of you. You set me free, Kenshin, in every aspect of the word."

It was Kenshin's turn to adopt a look of undeserving and she placed her hand to his face, holding it in a similar fashion that he was holding hers. "Kenshin, this goes both ways. You can't tell me that I deserve happiness when you don't think that you do."

His eyes locked again with hers and she sighed.

"We have both committed awful sins in our life time, Kenshin. Neither of us can deny that fact. But…" Kaoru looked up, smiling softly as she noticed the rain had ceased, rays of sunlight sparkling through the dark clouds. "We can move forward. Together. And atone for our sins by living our lives as fully as we can." Kenshin's eyes widened as she spoke again.

"If we were cowards, we would have given up and died long ago…but I know now that living is what takes real courage."

He was speechless as he listened to her words, and suddenly, she seemed much wiser beyond her years.

Kaoru brought her other hand to his other cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Kenshin. And I think that we are being given a second chance. Let's not ruin it this time…we should take our pain and turn it into bravery, and face our transgressions together."

Kenshin felt an unbidden smile slowly grow on his face as he found himself nodding. "You are right, Kaoru…it truly takes courage to continue living after taking so many lives…that was what I truly had found out on my journey."

She smiled widely, responding, "Yes. And I know that me being alive can't bring back all the people that fell by my hand, but I can make a difference in the lives of those around me today. Including our son."

Kenshin pressed her to him in a tight embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

For the first time in five years, both ex-Hitokiris felt as if a great burden had disappeared from their lives, taking with it their sorrows, grief and pain as they found their love once again.

Kenshin buried his face in her neck, taking in her familiar scent. "I love you, Kaoru. Let's go home."

She pulled back, a brilliant smile gracing her beautiful features. "Kenji is waiting for us."

They clasped their hands together as they began their trek back to the dojo. Kenshin smiled to himself as they took their first step. They had truly come far in their hardships, but proved in the end that love does, indeed, triumph over all. It had been a journey, and a long and painful one.

'_But this is our first step into our new beginning together. And in all of my days, no journey has ever been more worth it._'


	39. Ch 38 New Beginings

**Chapter37 New Beginnings**

Kenshin and Kaoru walked slowly back to the dojo, hand in hand. Kaoru wore a soft smile as she felt relief flood through her. Finally, after so long, she felt light and happy, like every unfortunate event that she had borne had all been of value.

She glanced at Kenshin from the corner of her eye and blushed when he saw her looking.

He smirked as he said, "What is it? Can't keep your eyes off me?"

Kaoru grinned as she felt her embarrassment rise, knowing full well that he was doing this on purpose. "You are so cocky, you know that?"

"And you like me that way." He chuckled as he stopped abruptly, pulling her close as he kissed her. She smiled into his mouth as she allowed it, feeling content in his arms.

He pulled back, his eyes twinkling. "Gods, it's so nice to be able to do that again."

She laughed, responding, "I know! You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that this passed month! It was killing me!"

They began to walk again as he laced his fingers with hers.

"No, I think I may have a vague idea of how you felt." He winked and she just shook her head, smiling.

They reached the gate, opening it quietly. Kaoru smiled as she noticed her family sitting on the porch still, worried looks on their faces.

"Why so down, Minna?" She called and they all jumped up, eyes lighting when they saw Kenshin beside her.

"Too-san!" Kenji squealed and struggled from Megumi's grasp. She set him down and he took off towards his father.

Kenshin bent to him, scooping him up, hugging him tightly. "Hey there, kid. Miss me?"

Kenji nodded, clasping his neck. "Whewe did you go?"

He asked innocently and Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "Just to spend some alone time talking to Kaasan."

"Awe you all done now?" He asked and Kenshin smiled.

"I think we are, son." He kept his gaze to Kaoru, love swirling in his lavender depths as she smiled softly.

Megumi looked lovingly at the trio, thinking silently, _'I knew it would be ok…finally, they are home. Together, as they should be…'_

"Well. Now that this is done and over with, who's going to feed me?" Sanosuke clapped his hands, bringing everyone's attention to him.

Megumi laughed as she shook her head. "Men and their stomachs! Is that all you think about?"

Sano was about to answer when Kenshin spoke up, pulling Kaoru close to his side, mischief in his eyes. "Oh, no, Megumi. That is definitely not all we men think about. Sure it's high up there, but there is one thing that beats out the rest."

Sano grinned wickedly as he caught wind of what Kenshin was meaning.

Aoshi held a glint to his eyes as he asked, "Well, Kenshin, can you please educate us? I don't think I quite understand what you mean…"

Kenshin's eyes lit up as he began, " Well, Aoshi, what I mean is se-"

Kaoru clamped a hand quickly over his mouth, eyes wide as an incredulous smile came to her face. _"Kenshin!_ There are children present!"

All the men began to chuckle as Kenshin spoke around her mouth. "Aww, come on, Kao-chan. They have to learn about it sometime!" He joked and she took her hand from him, shaking her head as she stared at him in mock irritation.

She looked to Megumi and Misao, who held similar expressions. "What are we going to do with them?"

She asked and Sanosuke held up his fist, shouting, "Feed us!"

Kenji mimicked him, raising his own fist. "Yeah! Feed us!"

Laughter was heard all around as Kaoru slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, no! Now, he cannot go imitating YOU Sano! I am one thing, but you are a completely different story!" She said as she began to follow the others towards the kitchen.

Kenshin put Kenji down and the little boy ran after them. He smiled gently as he watched Kaoru bend down and pick him up, turning her head in his direction. Their eyes locked and she flashed him a radiant smile.

"Are you coming dear?" She called.

He nodded as he began to walk towards his family. "Coming." He responded and Kaoru waited for him to reach her, clasping his hand in her own.

"I still don't feel like I deserve all of this…" Kenshin said out loud and Kaoru stopped to look at him.

"Well, you don't have a choice, now do you?" She winked and he smiled softly as he remembered her words from so long ago.

_"You may still think that, but that's not for you to decide. We all love you no matter what you think."_

"Let's go, Kenshin. Our family is waiting for us." She said gently.

"Our family…that sounds nice." He quietly said.

"That's what we all are now. A family. And you're apart of us, whether you like it or not." She winked and he smiled. The sun came out from behind the clouds once more and a glint around Kaoru's neck caught his eye.

"You still have that?" He asked in awe.

She turned, confused. "Have what?"

He reached out and fingered the small silver katana and she smiled. "I haven't taken it off for five years, Kenshin." He reached inside his hakama, pulling out his own necklace from underneath.

Her mouth dropped open with surprise. "I didn't think you would keep it…" She traced the outline of the sakura branch as he held it in his palm.

"I wanted to throw it away at first…but never could get myself to do it. I finally gave up and have been wearing it ever since." He said quietly.

Kaoru smiled, squeezing his hand as she blinked cutely at him. "I just have this way of weaseling my way in and never allowing you to forget me, don't I?"

His expression turned serious as he gazed to her. "I couldn't ever forget you, Kaoru. No matter how hard I tried."

"Well… now you never have to…" She turned, pulling him along.

Kaoru smiled as her eyes fell upon the dusty box, put high up on a shelf for safe keeping. She had to use her step stool to reach it, and pulled it carefully down, one hand on her growing belly as she stepped back to the ground.

"There you are." She smiled gently as she blew the dirt from it. She coughed slightly as she waved a hand, clearing the puff that came as a result.

"How long has it been, anyways?" Tucking the box under one arm, she slid open the door to her storage room and walked out into the sunshine. She looked up, one eye squinting as she held up a hand to block the sun. It was a beautiful June day and she sighed.

"Hi Kaasan!" Five and a half year old Kenji came tearing by squealing, Kenshin close behind. "Hi Kaoru!"

She laughed as she watched them race off, Kenji yelling for dear life. "Help! Don't let him get me!"

Kenshin caught his son, twirling him around and lifting him high above his head, a look of mischief on his face. "That's it boy! I won't have any mercy on you this time!"

Kenji's eyes widened as he grinned, shouting, "No! Don't, Toosan!" Kenshin brought him close, holding him as he tickled his ribs, Kenji laughing hard.

Kaoru shook her head as she turned and walked to her room, sliding the door open. "I swear, those two never quit. They always have so much energy!" She smiled broadly as she sat down at her desk, setting the box in front of her.

_'And you wouldn't have it any other way…'_ She thought happily.

Kaoru opened the box and her smile faded slowly as she felt emotions passed well within her. She stared at the title.

"Memoirs of a Hitokiri." She read her own flowing script quietly. Sighing, she picked up the thick stack of parchment, careful to keep all the pages together as she moved the box aside. She set it down and stared at it for a long while, eyes clouded in remembrance.

"Has it really been a year since Kenshin returned?"

Turning to the last page, she read over the words.

_Kenshin…where are you now? Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. When he disappeared, I lost a part of my soul that has never returned. Kenshin…the man who set me free. The man who saved me in every aspect of the word. The man whom I will love forever._

Kaoru felt tears well up and she shook her head. "Don't cry, Kaoru. You'll make the ink run." She berated herself. "Besides…this isn't the ending to your story…"

She smiled softly as she reached to her right, picking up her quill. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "It's time I finished this."

Opening her eyes, she set her quill to the paper and began to write.

"Almost done…" Kaoru said quietly as she wiped her eyes. "You cried anyways." She scolded herself lightly.

Luckily, she had been able to avoid any tears falling to the parchment.

"Well, that was easier than writing the first part…but still hard…" She trailed off.

Re-telling her life on paper had proven to be her greatest challenge of all. Living her life once was certainly difficult enough, but having to revive it again through her writings was almost tougher than the first time.

She re-read her last lines, making sure they were accurate before beginning again.

_And here I am, a year later…beginning an end to my story. The emotions that I have endured through this recollection have been indescribable. But…worth it in every way possible._

_I still strongly feel that this was a tale that couldn't remain in the shadows, to disappear with the passage of time. I'm not sure what it's readers will take away from it, but I know that at least my children can have this as a record of the true events that happened in the lives of their parents._

_Speaking of parents, Megumi and Sanosuke finally had their third baby, about five months ago. And guess what? It was a girl._

_I still laugh at Sano's reaction as he crossed his arms in defeat, saying, "Well, there's always next time." Megumi had given him a cross look and he just smiled. "It wouldn't matter, Kitsune, if we never had a boy. I guess I'm just doomed to a life full of sly women."_

_I had thrown my arm about his shoulder, grinning madly. "Aww, c'mon Sano! You love your girls and you know it." He had shrugged, nodding as he agreed._

_I remember the happy looks on Sano and Megumi's faces when Gensai-Sensei brought little Meiko out._

_Kenshin had squeezed my hand, leaning into me, asking quietly, "When are we going to have another one of those?" I had just laughed, my eyes twinkling._

_"When I decide." I had said._

_The fact was, I was already pregnant at the time, having just found out. However, I hadn't wanted to spoil Sanosuke and Megumi's big day, so opted to tell him later that night, when we were alone. I thought he was going to have a heart attack, he was so happy. His grin didn't leave his face for a week._

_"You know, if you keep your face in that position too long, it will stay that way." I had joked._

_"I don't care if it does." He had responded._

_I have yet to tell him that it will be a girl._

_I jokingly ask Misao when she and Aoshi are going to start a family of their own, but she gets a look of panic every time I bring it up. "Me? A mother? Now? I don't think so…"_

_I laugh, saying, "You would be a great mother, Misao."_

_"Yes, but I just don't think we are ready for the responsibility. Besides, if I ever get the urge, I just come and play with all the kids here. Then the urge quickly disappears…" She grinned sarcastically when she made that comment and I laughed so hard, I felt tears come to my eyes. "Yeah, kids will have that affect on you sometimes!"_

_She and Aoshi were still very happy, and very much in love, despite the man's usually cold demeanor._

_Yahiko and Tsubame are still working hard at their kenjutsu, both improving steadily. Tsubame has just announced that one day, she will have her own dojo, and I feel pride well within me at that statement. How far she has come…_

_It's hard to think that six years ago, our lives were not so intertwined. It feels like we have all been together for our entire lives…_

_Kenshin and I have been married now for nine months, and our lives seem to be falling into place. The happiness that we experience through one another is something that little people seem to find in this lifetime. I don't know what force brought us together, but there is one thing I do know…and it's that no matter the distance, no matter the circumstances, love truly prevails over all. Kenshin taught me that._

_He has taught me many things, including forgiveness, both to others and to myself…a gift that has no price_.

_Sometimes, I still think quietly to myself about our pasts…and think that I don't deserve this happiness, when I took the lives of so many…but then the words of Kenshin and I's conversation that day in the rain returns to me…_

_"If we were cowards, we would have given up and died long ago…but I know now that living is what takes real courage."_

_How true those words are. Not a day goes by that I don't ask the heavens for forgiveness of my sins…but as time passes, my burden becomes less and less._

_As I watch my son grow, and feel the being within me, I know that living and finding joy are our true callings here in this life…and loving and protecting those around you is the greatest thing that you can ever do._

_When Kenshin looks into my eyes and tells me he loves me, I feel my courage strengthen. And it is in those moments that I know I can live on…repenting as I move forward…for that is all one can ever do, is move forward, or forever be bound to the sorrows of the past._

_It is here that I end my story…but to those who are reading, know this:_

_This may be a tangible ending, but I live on, loving and caring for my treasured ones…moving steadily onwards, towards my future…with Kenshin by my side._

_Kenshin. The man who set me free. The man who saved my soul._

_Kenshin…the man whom I will love forever…_

Kaoru sat her quill down, staring at her words, feeling a sense of closure settle within her.

She smiled, nodding her head once. "It is finished."

She reached for the box, and as she set the stack of papers back into it, she felt a jolt of sadness hit her. "It's sad that I'm finished…I still can't believe that it is all done…"

She let the stack go, and closed the lid, her eyes reading the title once more before the shut it.

_'Remember your last words, Kaoru…this isn't the end…it's only the beginning of a new chapter in your life.'_

She sat looking at the box for a long while before she stood and tied a ribbon around it, sealing it shut. Tucking it back under her arm, she made her way to the storage room; eyes observing her loved ones around her as she went.

Sanosuke and Megumi were sitting on the porch, fawning over Meiko as Kenshin chased Ayame, Suzume and Kenji around the yard.

Her gaze fell upon the door of the dojo and she peeked in, smiling when she saw Tsubame and Yahiko sparring.

_'All is as it should be.'_ She said to herself as she stepped into the room. Using the stepping stool, she carefully climbed it, setting the box back in its original place. Returning to the ground, she turned to stare at it, a smile on her face.

"See you in another five years…" Kaoru slid the door shut, making her way to the porch to sit by Megumi.

She grunted as she tried to sit, and Sano was by her side quickly, helping her.

"Are you ok, Jou-chan? Should you be up and about like this?" He asked worriedly and she chuckled.

"You are almost worse than Kenshin sometimes, Sano, you know that?"

He grinned as Megumi piped up, "I have trained him well, have I not?"

All three chuckled and Kaoru turned her gaze to her family in the yard, eyes locking from across the way with Kenshin. He stopped chasing the kids for a moment to flash her a brilliant smile, waving.

"Kaoru! Are you doing alright?"

He called and she nodded, calling back, "Just fine Kenshin. I have Sano to help me, remember?"

She heard his laughter as he nodded and looked down to find all three children clinging to his legs and arms.

"Toosan! Come on!" Kenji urged and Kenshin nodded as they bounced off of him, running as he gave chase once more.

"He sure is a good father." Megumi commented and Kaoru nodded, her smile gentle. "He is. It's like he was made for this sort of roll."

"Are you happy, Kao-chan?"

She blinked, looking at her sister, then smiled warmly. "Yes, Nee-chan. I am happier than I ever thought possible…"

Megumi smiled in return, saying, "In knew things would work out, Kao-chan…I knew you would protect us all…and you did. You and Kenshin helped all of us."

Kaoru leaned her head on Megumi's shoulder, responding, "It was all Kenshin, Nee-chan. It was he who set us free." Both Sanosuke and Megumi nodded.

"But if not for your courage, than we would have been doomed long before Kenshin ever entered the picture." Megumi continued and Kaoru's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" She said happily, and Sano stared at her.

"What's it?"

Kaoru's eyes gleamed with joy as she looked at Kenshin from across the yard. "I just thought of a name for the baby. It's a girl after all."

Megumi blinked. "It is? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. When I went to Gensai-Sensei for a check up. I was waiting for tonight to tell Kenshin. There is supposed to be a shower of shooting stars tonight. I thought it would be romantic…" She blushed and Sanosuke smirked.

"Just don't be too loud, ok? Our room may be all the way on the other side of the dojo, but don't think that we can't hear you-"

"Sanosuke!" Megumi smacked him on the arm and he chuckled loudly as Kaoru buried her head in her lap in embarrassment, her cheeks flaming.

"Don' think that we can't hear you either, Sano!" Kenshin called and all eyes snapped to him as both Megumi and Sano's faces turned a lovely shade of red.

Kaoru burst out laughing as she raised her fist, shouting, "Yeah! Way to defend your wife Kenshin!"

Sano looked in astonishment at Kenshin as he laughed from across the yard. "How in the _hell_ did he hear me?"

Kaoru put a hand to her mouth, still laughing. "Never under estimate the power of the Hitokiri Battosai's hearing, Sano. His is excellent."

Megumi shook her head, her face still pink. "Wow. I'm going to have to put a pillow over my face from now on…"

All three burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Yeah, me too!" Kaoru added as they continued their merriment together.

"Don't even try it, Kaoru. I mean it, don't you dare." Kenshin warned as he looked down from his spot on the roof at his wife.

She stomped her foot slightly as she pouted. "But, I want to come up there!"

He sighed as he leapt down. Wordlessly, he scooped her up in his arms and jumped back to the roof, setting her carefully down.

She smiled cutely as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Thank you!"

He grinned as he shook his head, helping her settle down on her back so she could view the night sky. He joined her, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with his own. They watched as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

Kenshin closed his eyes, and Kaoru smiled. "Wishing for something?"

He opened his eyes again, looking at her. "I don't think that there is anything left to wish for in my life." He said softly and she snuggled closer to him.

"This is nice…" He commented as a small gust of wind blew gently around them, carrying the warmth of the early summer with it.

"Yeah…I still can't believe this is real."

He blinked at her, cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru closed her eyes, feeling the small gust of warm wind play with her dark strands of hair. "This. Us. Our life…six years ago, I never thought this possible. And then you came into my life, and I saw a glimmer of hope through the darkness."

"I had nothing to live for before I met you. I still remember our conversation from so long ago…" Kenshin began.

She laughed. "Which one? There were so many important ones…"

He nodded, responding, "That's true…in this one, you said that you used to feel that the world was a terrible place, full of terrible people."

Kaoru smiled as she recollected those words. "You said that it was."

He nodded again, continuing, "And you said that once in a while, you find a light in the darkness…and you can't help but draw near to it…I have never forgotten those words. It was then that I knew that you were changing me. That I knew I was falling in love with you."

She gazed into his eyes, drawing nearer to him. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips met in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, she was staring at him intently.

He smiled, asking, "What is it? You look like you want to say something…"

"It's a girl." She revealed and he blinked at her before smiling widely.

"I was hoping it would be." He scooted her closer, wrapping an arm around her, careful to avoid her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin shook his head lightly.

"I have been thinking, but none have really stuck out to me. But now that we know it's a girl, that will make things easier."

"I already have one in mind." Kaoru stated and he looked at her curiously.

"Oh? Well, let's hear it." He urged her on and she smiled as she watched another star fall from the sky.

"Yuuki."

Kenshin gazed at her a bit, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Courage. A fitting name…"

She nodded. "I thought it might be. After all, it's our courage that brought her about…"

"And our love." Kenshin added, squeezing her closer. She buried her head into his neck, sighing as she felt his heart beat pulsing in pace with her own.

"I love you, Kenshin. You know that, right?" She breathed into him, feeling sleepiness overcome her suddenly as she listened to the crickets chirp softly.

His head rested close to hers and he could feel her breathing swiftly begin to lull into the familiar rhythm of slumber.

He smiled softly, feeling his own tiredness wash over him as he responded, "I know you do, Kaoru. And I love you. More than my life itself…" He trailed off, feeling his eyes drift shut, the soothing sounds of the summer night taking their intoxicating affect upon him.

From the haze of sleep, Kaoru barely registered his words as she drifted off into her world of dreams. Her last thoughts hung in her mind as she went, and she smiled.

_'Thank you Kenshin…for everything…'_

Owari.


	40. authors notes

Author's notes- 

Um, I totally didn't realize that I had skipped an ENTIRE chapter! Aaaah! So, I have added chapter 23 **A New Family** and maybe the transition between chapters will make more sense now. Sorry about that!!


End file.
